5INS (END)
by Widzilla
Summary: Apa yang lebih buruk dari Boboiboy berpecah lima tak bisa bersatu lagi? Bagaimana dengan Fang berpecah lima... (sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy) (Fang x female!Boboiboy) Rating disesuaikan, namun saya memasang T.
1. Prolog

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5INS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert.**

 **sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 ** _song: My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up) - Fall Out Boy_**

[kalian bisa dengarkan lagu ini sebagai opening fanfic 5INS xD Ini salah satu band faveku xD]

 ** _._**

 _Seven deadly sins_ , atau disebut dengan tujuh dosa besar.

Dosa yang mengendalikan manusia menuju kegelapan mutlak dan tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka dari pekatnya bayang-bayang kejahatan.

Kemarahan, iri dengki, kesombongan, nafsu, godaan harta, keserakahan, dan kemalasan.

Dua di antaranya, yaitu **kemarahan** dan **iri dengki**... adalah dua yang selalu mendampingi dosa-dosa yang lain.

Dua dosa besar yang membawa manusia terjerumus pada **lima** dosa besar yang lain...

.

Apa yang terjadi jika kelima dosa yang tertanam kemarahan dan iri dengki kini terpisah dari satu tubuh?

Tubuh yang telah dipenuhi oleh hitamnya bayang-bayang...

.

 ** _Sloth_**... Kemalasan yang akan membuat tak sadar akan dosa yang dilakukan...

 ** _Gluttony_**... Ketidakpuasan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang masuk ke dalam perut akan membawa menuju kesengsaraan...

 ** _Greed_**... Keserakahan akan harta duniawi, membuat siapapun melupakan apa yang menjadi terpenting dalam dirinya...

 ** _Lust_**... Hasrat yang begitu besar tanpa bisa mengendalikan, hanya ada kebencian yang datang...

 ** _Pride_**... Kesombongan akan harga diri yang begitu tinggi, suatu saat akan jatuh serendah-rendahnya...

 **.**

"Kau adalah Fang... dengan segala kelebihan dan kekuranganmu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu..."

 **.**

"Apa aku memiliki kesempatan untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik...?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Tolong tetaplah mencintaiku... siapapun aku... apapun aku..."**

 **.**

 **"Tetaplah di sisiku..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**


	2. Fang and Boboiboy

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 _ **Fang dan Boboiboy**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note** **: Tanda angka di dalam kurung (0) adalah catatan kaki ( _footnote_ ) yang akan saya beri penjelasan di akhir cerita.**

 **.**

 **DHUAAAAAARRRRR!**

Suara ledakan menggema, asap berbentuk jamur di langit dari kejauhan menunjukkan titik di mana tepatnya letak ledakan tersebut terjadi. Namun semua orang hanya menoleh melihat asap tersebut, kemudian berlalu sambil menggelengkan kepala. Nampaknya mereka tahu siapa pelaku ledakan… dan bahkan sudah terbiasa.

"Uhuk… uhuk…! Hei! Probe! Kubilang KABEL WARNA BIRU YANG DISAMBUNGKAN! BUKAN YANG MERAH!"

"Aduh, maaf incik Boss… tapi' kan jadi seru… ada ledakan kaya petasan begitu…"

Adu Du tidak mengindahkan pembelaan Probe. Ia justru melempar kaleng bekas pada kepala robot ungu asisten setianya hingga terpental dan terjerembab ke belakang dengan kaki di atas, "Adududuh… maafkan aku, incik Boss…"

"Astaga… kalian ini nggak bosannya bikin heboh…"

Suara seorang pemuda remaja membuat Adu Du teralihkan perhatiannya dari segala perangkat perkakas dan benda-benda apapun itu yang berada di dalam markas bawah tanahnya dalam keadaan berantakan. Sosok sang pemilik suara tersembunyikan oleh debu asap hasil ledakan tadi. Sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menghalau asap yang menghalangi pandangan, remaja tersebut berusaha berhati-hati melangkah memasuki laboratorium amburadul bagai kapal pecah sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Ini nih! Si Probe berbuat ulah lagi…!"

Probe malah terkekeh malu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya setelah berhasil bangkit dari jatuhnya tadi.

"Sudah… sudah… nanti dilanjutkan setelah makan siang… Boboiboy sudah memanggil kalian di kedai Tok Aba…," Remaja dengan sebuah jaket terikat di pinggang akhirnya berhasil melewati segala mesin serta benda-benda elektronik yang berserakan di dalam markas, meminta kedua teman alien dan robotnya untuk mengikutinya keluar dari tempat gelap nan pengap tersebut.

"Asyiiik! Ayo, incik Boss! Masakan Boboiboy memang terbaik…!" Probe dengan tangkas terbang mendahului, meninggalkan bos dan sahabatnya yang berkacamata menuju keluar Markas Kotak.

"Hhh, dasar si Probe ini… Tapi aku juga sudah lapar, nih… Ayo, Fang…"

Pemuda bersurai gelap mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Adu Du mengikuti arah terbang Probe hingga keluar menghirup udara segar.

Adu Du merenggangkan tubuh begitu memijak kaki di luar markas. Di sampingnya berdiri Fang, yang kini tingginya sudah jauh melebihi sang alien kotak. Alien hijau tersebut hanya setinggi bawah dada remaja sahabat lamanya.

"Ayo, Boboiboy sudah menunggu…," senyuman menghias wajah tampan Fang dan mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju kedai kecil tersayang milik Tok Aba.

* * *

"Boboibooooooy…! Yuhuuuu…!"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan topi terbalik di kepalanya tersenyum menyambut Probe yang terbang melayang-layang sambil berputar bahagia. Jemari lentiknya tengah membasuh cangkir-cangkir bekas coklat yang telah disuguhkan pada para pelanggan kedai.

Robot bundar kuning yang setia melayang di samping gadis tersebut menghela napas melihat betapa gembiranya Probe menuju kedai mungil di tengah taman, "Heih… dia ini sepertinya tak pernah nampak kesusahan, ya… Selalu ceria kapanpun…," Ochobot masih sibuk menata gelas dan piring yang baru dicuci pada rak kedai.

"Hehehe, haruslah itu, Ochobot… Senyuman adalah sebahagian dari iman… Betul, tak?" Probe duduk tenang begitu sampai di meja kedai, menunggu santapan siang. Meski ia robot, sama halnya dengan Ochobot, keduanya memiliki teknologi canggih yang memungkinkan keduanya menerima energi dari makanan. Terlebih Probe, yang mengalami kegagalan dalam pengaktifannya ternyata mendapat energi dari air, bukan dari minyak atau energi robot normal lainnya. Dan kini aroma lezat masakan yang dibawakan Boboiboy begitu menggoda perut-perut lapar untuk semakin meriah berkeroncongan.

Adu Du duduk di samping Probe dan diikuti Fang, "Aduh, laparnya perutku…"

"Nah, silakan, Adu Du…," Boboiboy menyodorkan sepiring nasi beserta lauk pauk di atas meja kedai.

Jam makan siang adalah jam istirahat, di mana Boboiboy dan Ochobot serta Tok Aba bisa rehat menikmati makan siang bersama-sama Adu Du, Probe, dan Fang. Sesekali mereka mengobrol sambil menikmati hidangan cucu sang pemilik kedai. Probe tak hentinya memuji masakan Boboiboy membuat gadis itu merona sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Adu Du… Atok nyaris lupa… Nanti bisa tolong betulkan kipas angin di ruang tengah…?"

"Beres, Tok…"

"Atok masih ada pesanan yang bisa kuantar? Nanti aku langsung antarkan setelah makan siang…"

"Ada, tapi istirahatkan dulu perutmu, Fang… Atok senang sekali banyak yang membantu…"

Probe celingukan tak mau kalah menawarkan bantuan. Melihat Tok Aba sudah banyak yang membantu, maka ia menawarkan diri pada Boboiboy, "Ah, ng, hei, Boboiboy…! Ada yang bisa aku bantu? Ayolah, pasti ada…! Ya' kan? Ya' kan?"

Boboiboy tertawa kecil mendengar paksaan dari robot ungu tersebut, "Ada… Bisa tolong bantu aku mengangkat jemuran nanti…?"

"Tentu saja! Sekalian menyetrika akupun bisa…!"

"Hhh, itu sih memang pekerjaan kesukaanmu, Probe… Kau tinggal memanaskan tangan-tangan besimu dan menggunakannya untuk menyetrika dengan cepat…"

Probe tersipu bangga mendengar sindiran Adu Du yang membuat semua orang tertawa. Probe memang lebih suka mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang membuatnya merasa begitu berguna. Maka ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Boboiboy jika bos-nya sedang istirahat tak ingin diganggu.

Kedua sahabat dari Planet Ata Ta Tiga itu kini menetap di bumi, bersama Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya. Dengan kejeniusan Adu Du serta kerajinan Probe, keduanya banyak sekali membantu Tok Aba serta Boboiboy. Keduanya menafkahi hidup dengan membuka usaha memperbaiki benda-benda elektronik yang rusak. Dan keduanya tak perlu bingung soal makanan karena Boboiboy selalu memasak untuk keduanya sebagai tanda terima kasih dan Tok Aba selalu memberi coklat gratis untuk mereka.

Terkadang Probe menemani Boboiboy belanja membantu membawa belanjaan yang berat jika Fang tak bisa menemani gadis itu. Adu Du rajin memperbaiki benda-benda elektronik atau mesin yang rusak di rumah Tok Aba. Begitu banyak hal yang membuat keduanya akhirnya betah tinggal di situ.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Adu Du... kau sedang membuat apa lagi di markasmu...? Aku lihat seperti sebuah senjata..."

Adu Du nyengir bangga sebelum menyuap sesendok nasi pada mulutnya lagi, "Aku sedang memperbaiki Senjata Pengubah dengan gabungan Senjata Emosi...! Aku harus berjaga-jaga jika Ejo Jo atau siapapun menyerang lagi... Bayangkan kalau banyak pasukan yang menyerbu...! Kita akan kalah jumlah...! Senjata ini kurencanakan agar bisa melipatgandakan kekuatan kita...! Dengan memanfaatkan senjata cipta karyaku yang sudah ada, aku berharap bisa menggabungkan segala kekuatan menjadi lebih besar...!"

Boboiboy dan Fang terkagum mendengarnya. Ochobot juga begitu tertarik dan penasaran akan hasil jadi senjata ciptaan Adu Du. Probe malah asyik menikmati santapannya dengan lahap. Tok Aba terkekeh melihat nafsu makan robot ungu yang sudah ia anggap seperti cucu sendiri.

"Sayang masih belum sempurna...," Adu Du kembali duduk dengan tenang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Aku khawatir Ejo Jo belum menyerah... Ia bisa saja memanggil bala bantuan dari Planet Ata Ta Tiga..."

Boboiboy dan Fang saling berpandangan. Keduanya tak kalah khawatir. Ejo Jo saja sudah amat sangat sulit dikalahkan, entah bagaimana kalau dia membawa teman-temannya.

"Tapi, tenang... aku yakin kali ini senjataku akan menjadi lebih baik...!" Adu Du kembali menyuap sesendok nasi ke dalam mulut.

"Boboiboooooy...!"

Yang dipanggil beserta sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di kedai Tok Aba menoleh menuju sumber suara yang ternyata Yaya dan Ying. Kedua gadis itu melambaikan tangan sambil berlari kecil menuju kedai. Sementara Gopal mengikuti mereka dengan membawa sebuah tas ransel di punggung.

"Hai, teman-teman...!"

"Lihat ini! Lihat ini!" Kedua gadis yang begitu bersemangat tersebut memotong sapaan Boboiboy sambil memasang kuda-kuda entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Fang, Tok Aba, Adudu, Probe, dan Ochobot jadi tertarik melihat gadis berjilbab merah muda serta gadis Tionghoa bertopi dengan rambut ikat dua dan topi kupluk di kepala.

"Gopal! Ayo!"

Gopal dengan bersemangat melempar isi tasnya yang ternyata kaleng-kaleng kosong, "Kekuatan Pengubah!" Dalam sekejap kaleng-kaleng tersebut berubah menjadi bongkahan batu yang sangat besar. Ying mulai melompat tinggi, "Kekuatan Kendali Waktu!" Bongkahan-bongkahan raksasa tersebut jatuh ke bumi dalam keadaan yang amat sangat lambat. Yaya mulai terbang dan memukul semua bongkahan tersebut, "Kekuatan Pukulan Gravitasi...!"

Bukannya menjadi bongkahan kecil biasa, batu-batu raksasa tersebut justru menjadi kerikil yang amat sangat halus. Boboiboy terkagum melihatnya. Ia menyadari beberapa hal yang berbeda dari teman-temannya, terutama Yaya dan Gopal.

"Go, Gopal...! Kau bisa mengubah sesuatu tanpa harus takut! Yaya juga... Kau memukul batu tersebut menjadi kerikil halus...! Pukulanmu menjadi luar biasa besar sekali kekuatannya...!"

Gopal dan Yaya nyengir bangga, "Dan kalau kau menyadari... Ying juga bisa mengendalikan waktu lima detik lebih cepat dari biasanya, loh!" Ying turut nyengir bangga dipuji Yaya.

Gadis bertopi terbalik tersebut begitu takjub dan bangga pada teman-temannya. Tak ia sangka mereka melatih kekuatan yang dimiliki melalui jam kuasa. Ochobot turut terkagum dan menge- _scan_ ketiga remaja di hadapannya. Tampak beberapa hal yang membuat ia kembali kagum.

"Wow...! Kekuatan dari jam kuasa menjadi berkali lipat berkat latihan yang kalian lakukan...! Secara fisik dan mental meningkatkan kekuatan kendali kuasa kalian...!"

"Terbaiklah, kalian!" Boboiboy semakin terkagum, membuat ketiga sahabatnya tersipu sambil nyengir lebar.

"Hmph... hanya begitu saja...?"

Suara dengan nada merendahkan dari Fang mengubah ekspresi Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying menjadi sebal, "Weits, ada yang mau pamer...? Memang kamu bisa apa, Fang?" Ying menggeretakkan giginya kesal sambil berkacak pinggang. Terlebih melihat Fang dengan sombongnya menyungging senyum sinis sembari berdiri dari bangku kedai.

"Kalian pikir aku tak melatih diri, hah...?"

Semua menjadi awas begitu Fang memasang kuda-kuda. Sementara Boboiboy khawatir para sahabatnya akan saling bersaing kekuatan dan berkelahi. Seperti yang terjadi seminggu lalu di lapangan sekolah. Di mana saat itu Boboiboy sedang mengobrol dengan Suzy, tiba-tiba Amy memburu masuk kelas dan meminta tolong Boboiboy untuk bergegas melerai Fang dan Ying... yang sudah memulai pertandingan kekuatan mereka hingga lapangan nyaris hancur. Yaya dan Gopal justru menikmati status mereka menjadi dewan juri di pinggir lapangan tanpa ada niat melerai atau merasa bersalah sama sekali. Entah sejak kapan Fang dan Ying rajin berseteru, Boboiboy tak pernah tahu alasan keduanya. Padahal semua teman sekelasnya bisa melihat jelas... Boboiboy-lah alasan kedua remaja Tionghoa tersebut berseteru memperebutkannya.

"Lihat ini! KUASA LIMA BAYANG!"

Muncul lima buah bayang begitu besar dari bayangan yang berada di bawah kaki Fang, bersinar berwarna ungu kemerahan dan semakin membesar membentuk sesuatu.

Lima ekor bayangan hewan... elang, harimau, tikus, monyet, dan beruang. Kelimanya bermata merah terang menyala-nyala. Elang Bayang terbang dengan begitu cepat dan menukik menuju Tikus Bayang yang langsung melompat berputar ke atas punggung bayangan bersayap tersebut. Harimau Bayang mengaum keras membuat semua orang merinding takut. Monyet Bayang melompat tangkas dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke atas atap kedai Tok Aba. Beruang Bayang berdiri menunjukkan betapa besar tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan auman serta menyibakkan kedua tangan bercakarnya ke tanah hingga pukulannya meretakkan tanah. Lima Bayang berkekuatan besar serta berkecepatan tinggi dapat dikendalikan langsung oleh Fang seorang.

"Hmph... kalian lihat itu? Aku bisa mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan mereka berlima sekaligus..."

Ying berdecih kesal melihat Boboiboy kagum pada kekuatan kekasihnya, " _Wei_! Kamu' kan memang kuasanya mengendalikan bayang _wo_! Itu memang tugasmu, jadi itu nggak mengherankan sama sekali!"

"Apa kamu bilaaaaang!?"

"Apa lo _budeg_ , yaaaaaa!?"

Keduanya mulai mengadu dahi mereka sambil menggeretakkan gigi penuh amarah. Yaya dan Gopal menghela napas, terbiasa melihat perseteruan tersebut. Sementara Boboiboy panik berusaha menengahkan.

"Wah, wah, wah... Kalian ternyata melatih diri kalian masing-masing...! Atok bangga sekali pada kalian...! Memang terbaik kalian ini...!" Tok Aba mengangkat jempol membuat para remaja tersebut bangga.

Boboiboy turut tersenyum bangga pada sahabat-sahabatnya, namun perlahan senyuman tersebut menghilang seiring ia menunduk dan berjalan kembali ke kedai menemani Atoknya tanpa ada yang menyadari.

Sementara Fang dan Ying saling menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan membuang muka. Yaya dan Gopal memaksa keduanya duduk di kedai menemani Adu Du dan Probe serta Ochobot yang sedang menikmati makan siang. Barulah Fang menyadari ada yang lain dari raut wajah kekasihnya, "Boboiboy? Ada apa...? Kenapa kau jadi sedih begitu?"

Senyuman manis kembali terpasang di wajah Boboiboy, "Tidak, tak apa-apa, kok..."

Tentu saja Fang tak percaya begitu saja. Tapi pemuda tersebut tak ingin memaksa dan membuat pacarnya tak nyaman jika ia terus menekan dengan rasa ingin tahunya. Sambil menyendokkan sesuap nasi terakhir, Fang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Boboiboy.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, riuh ramai di lapangan basket Sekolah Tinggi Pulau Rintis memecah di siang hari. Didominasi suara perempuan menggema memanggil-manggil nama Fang memberinya semangat. Namun yang memiliki nama tersebut hanya cuek sambil memainkan bola basket di tangannya dengan lincah.

"Ayo, Fang...!"

Barulah kali ini suara seorang gadis yang begitu merdu di telinganya membuat ia menoleh dan menyempatkan diri memberikan senyuman serta lemparan ciuman, membuat Boboiboy merona malu. Suzy dan Amy menjerit gemas melihat Fang yang memberikan kedipan matanya pada gadis bertopi yang berada di tengah mereka. Sementara Yaya berusaha menenangkan Ying yang terpaksa ia ikat sebelum mengejar Fang penuh benci dan amarah.

"HIH! DASAR GENIT! KAMPUNGAN! AWAS LU FAAAAANG...!"

Fang hanya mlengos tak mempedulikan Ying yang ngamuk-ngamuk ditahan Yaya.

Jeritan histeris kembali menggema begitu Fang berhasil melakukan _three point_ dengan mulusnya.

"Hihihi, dia itu bisa berubah menjadi tipe penggoda kalau sudah berhubungan denganmu, Boboiboy...!"

"Ah, betul itu! Padahal dengan gadis-gadis lain, Fang sama sekali tak pernah menggubris mereka... bahkan menganggap mereka nggak ada... hihihi!"

Boboiboy menunduk malu sambil memainkan jemari di ujung jaket oranye-nya. Ia sendiri baru menyadari sikap Fang yang demikian karena Suzy dan Amy yang memberi tahu saat itu.

* * *

Para penonton bubar begitu pertandingan kecil tersebut selesai. Matahari mulai terbenam seiring jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh sore **(1)**. Lapangan basket menjadi sepi, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang saling menunggu.

Fang melakukan _shoot_ berkali-kali mengeluarkan sisa energi sebelum pulang. Sementara Boboiboy dengan santai menopang dagu duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan bersama tas dan jaket Fang yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Begitu bola basket memasuki _ring_ untuk terakhir kali, Fang menyudahi olah raganya, mengambil bola dan berjalan ke arah Boboiboy, "Maaf, jadi nungguin aku..."

Boboiboy menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum manis, "Tak apa-apa... aku suka melihatmu bermain basket...," Fang nyengir membuat wajahnya semakin tampan.

Tanpa sungkan tiba-tiba remaja bertubuh atletis itu membuka seragam basket tepat di hadapan gadis bertopi terbalik, menunjukkan kulit yang basah karena mengalir keringat. Boboiboy terperanjat sembari wajahnya memanas melihat pemandangan sensual luar biasa tepat di depannya. Fang terdiam meremas-remas kaosnya yang basah sambil menatap kekasihnya dalam. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya, membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Boboiboy, yang tak kuasa menahan rona merah di wajah. Kedua tangan Fang bertumpu pada bangku tempat Boboiboy duduk.

Gadis berambut pendek tersebut berusaha keras memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah luar biasa, tapi bahkan ia bisa merasakan napas hangat dari pemuda di hadapannya tepat pada wajahnya yang sudah memanas. Tak lama, Fang menjauhkan tubuhnya sambil menggenggam kaos ganti yang terletak di atas tasnya tepat di sebelah Boboiboy duduk. Boboiboy baru menyadari, kekasihnya yang tampan itu hanya menggoda dirinya sembari nyengir jahil sambil memakai kaos ganti di tubuhnya.

"Huh! Dasar jahil! Fang jelek!"

Fang tak kuasa menahan tawa sambil mencubiti pipi tembem gadis yang merengut menggembung kesal karena ulahnya, "Maaf, tunanganku sayang...! Kamu nggemesin, sih...," Boboiboy memukul pelan lengan pemuda yang masih belum bisa menahan tawanya

"Tapi aku nggak setuju soal 'jelek' itu... Kau sendiri' kan tahu kalau pacar tersayangmu ini adalah cowok paling populer dan ganteng seantero Malaysia... Seantero planet kalau aku boleh menambahkan...," Fang berkacak pinggang sambil membusungkan dada.

Boboiboy menghela napas panjang sambil memainkan jaket kekasihnya di pangkuan. Baginya kesombongan dan harga diri Fang itu jauh lebih besar dibanding kepopulerannya. Tapi sifat pemuda berkacamata tersebut sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari gadis yang rajin membantu kakeknya di kedai.

"Ng...? Fang... jaketmu udah dicuci belum, sih? Kok bau apek...?"

"Belum, males..."

"Ih! Ganteng-ganteng kok males... Kenapa nggak titip tempatku aja? Kan' bisa kucuciin sekalian..."

Fang nyengir kuda sambil duduk di samping Boboiboy, menyandarkan kepalanya manja pada bahu gadis tersebut, "Boleh nih aku nitip cucian...?"

"Halah... kayak nggak pernah nitip cucian aja... Aku tahu' kok kamu sering males..."

Pemuda Tionghoa yang justru semakin memeluk sang kekasih makin melebar cengiran kudanya, membuat gadis yang dipeluk tak kuasa menahan tawa kecilnya.

"Dah, yuk kita pulang...," Boboiboy berdiri membawa tasnya, diikuti Fang yang juga menenteng tas serta bola basket di tangan yang lain.

* * *

Keduanya berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah, memberi salam pada penjaga sekolah yang baru selesai mengecek seisi gedung sebelum menutup gerbang.

"Boboiboy... Minggu ini kencan, yuk... Belanja apa gitu..."

"Belanja? Belanja apa…?"

"Ya… belanja apa gitu... aku pernah nemu kaos keren... jadi..."

"Fang... kamu' kan masih punya banyak kaos keren dan masih bagus... Masa masih mau beli lagi? Kan baru minggu lalu kita jalan dan kamu beli macam-macam..."

"Ih, yang ini beda, saaay... Yang ini keren banget! Warna hitam ada aksen ungunya gitu... Kan pas banget sama yayangmu yang ganteng ini...! Yuk temani yayangmu ini, yuuuuk..."

Boboiboy menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu kekasihnya amat sangat modis dan _fashionable_ serta memiliki uang berlebih untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, sehingga ia suka sekali berbelanja. Kadang gadis itu khawatir kekasihnya menjadi _shopaholic_ tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Boboiboy tak pernah mempertanyakan dari mana cowok itu mendapatkan uang. Yang ia tahu, Fang memiliki kartu dan sering menggunakannya untuk belanja. Sementara cowok tersebut tak pernah membahas apa pekerjaan orang tuanya yang entah ada di mana, membiarkan anak mereka menikmati tempat tinggalnya di rumah macam rumah hantu di Pulau Rintis sendirian. Tapi dari tampang dan segala benda yang Fang kenakan di tubuhnya, siapapun bisa menilai, cowok itu lahir di keluarga yang memiliki uang berlebih.

Tak lama, Boboiboy baru menyadari cowok yang berjalan di sampingnya sudah menggigit donat lobak merah di mulut sementara tangannya sibuk mengikat jaket di pinggang.

"Fang...? Kamu kayaknya tadi udah makan lima donat sejak istirahat pertama sampai mau pertandingan... Ini kamu beli lagi?"

"Hm? Oh, aku beli sepuluh tadi, kumasukin tas..."

Boboiboy tepok jidat. Sifat serakah dan rakus Fang selalu kambuh jika ia menemukan donat kesukaannya dan tak bisa mengendalikan diri, "Nanti kamu sakit gula dan sakit gigi, loh..."

"Hmm, sayang sekali aku sudah mengidap sakit gula dan gigi sejak melihatmu yang manis...," gombal Fang membuat Boboiboy kikuk kebingungan harus bersikap bagaimana sementara Fang tertawa gemas melihat wajah gadis yang merona luar biasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Boboiboy... kemarin kamu kenapa...? Tiba-tiba berwajah sedih setelah aku dan yang lain menunjukkan kekuatan kami...," Fang merangkul gadis di sampingnya sambil berbicara pelan di telinganya, membuat Boboiboy terdiam dan menunduk perlahan. Ia agak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Aku... begitu mengagumi kalian... Kekuatan kalian semua berlipat ganda berkat latihan yang kalian jalani masing-masing..."

Fang diam mendengarkan dengan seksama suara gadis yang terdengar begitu pelan.

"...Aku juga ingin sekali bisa melatih diri... tapi... Tok Aba lebih membutuhkan kekuatanku untuk membantunya... Kau tahu sendiri' kan... beliau tak muda lagi dan aku tak mau ia bekerja terlalu keras... Bu, bukannya aku tak senang membantu Atok... hanya saja... terkadang aku merasa iri pada kalian yang bisa meluangkan waktu untuk hal lain, seperti melatih diri..."

Suara burung gagak **(2)** bersahutan di sore hari menghias langit yang mulai memerah. Gadis yang berjalan dalam rangkulan tunangannya kini mengangkat wajah memberanikan diri menatap paras tampan pemuda di sampingnya. Warna langit kemerahan seakan menambah kekekalan wajah tampan pemuda Tionghoa berkacamata tersebut. Boboiboy beruntung warna merah di wajahnya tersamar berkat warna cahaya matahari terbenam di langit sore.

Kaki Fang terhenti, tangannya yang merangkul Boboiboy membuat gadis tersebut turut menghentikan langkahnya, memandang kembali Fang dengan heran.

"Bodoh... kau ini tak perlu melatih dirimu meningkatkan kekuatan... Aku yang akan melindungimu dengan kekuatanku..."

"Tapi..."

"Diam."

Suara sang gadis bertopi terbalik tercekat dalam kerongkongan begitu tubuh mungilnya dipeluk erat oleh pemuda tinggi kekasihnya. Ia tertegun tak bisa menjawab maupun membalas kata-kata sang kekasih.

Tak lama, tangan Boboiboy mengelus punggung lebar Fang sambil menikmati hangat dalam pelukan sang tunangan. Ia tak lagi menjawab kata-kata sang pemuda, keduanya hanya diam di tengah jalan yang begitu sepi.

Sampai akhirnya Fang mengangkat wajah, memberikan ciuman mesra di kening dan merangkul kembali bahu tunangannya, melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah Boboiboy. Setelah ia mengantar gadis itu dengan selamat, barulah Fang kembali ke rumahnya yang bagai rumah hantu tersebut.

* * *

Esok paginya, Fang mengenakan baju terbaik dan terkeren yang ia punya untuk menjemput kekasihnya pergi kencan. Tentu saja selama ia berjalan, banyak mata cantik yang mengikuti, mengagumi ketampanannya.

Namun hanya ada seorang gadis yang ia balas memandang. Seorang gadis dengan gaun sederhana yang manis, kali ini tanpa topi di kepalanya, membiarkan rambut hitam pendek tertiup angin lembut. Penampilan sederhana dan sosok imut gadis yang membuat pemuda di sekelilingnya justru mengagumi dan memperhatikannya.

Boboiboy melambaikan tangannya dari tempat ia berdiri. Fang melihat para pemuda yang berlalu lalang tengah menatap kagum pada gadis pujaannya. Tentu saja kecemburuan tumbuh begitu besar dalam diri Fang. Ia bergegas mendekati dan memeluk tunangannya tanpa peduli banyak mata yang memperhatikan mereka, "Hai, say..."

"Uh, U, umm... Fang... ke, kenapa kau memelukku di umum begini tiba-tiba...? A, aku malu..."

"Biar saja... Ayo kita jalan," Fang langsung menggandeng dan menarik Boboiboy menuju stasiun Pulau Rintis. Barulah dari situ keduanya naik kereta, menyambung turun di stasiun dengan naik kereta lain di kota. Fang sama sekali tak melepas gandengannya hingga menuruni _eskalator_ dan menuju mesin di mana mereka akan membeli tiket masuk untuk menaiki kereta bawah tanah **(3)**.

* * *

Ramainya orang-orang berlalu lalang membuat Fang begitu menjaga kekasihnya. Orang-orang dari segala ras berkumpul di depan pintu kaca besi otomatis yang menjadi pembatas rel dengan lorong ruang tunggu, di mana kereta akan berhenti dan mempersilahkan para calon penumpang masuk ke dalam kereta tanpa masinis, yang dijalankan otomatis dengan komputer menuju pemberhentian tujuan masing-masing penumpang.

Fang dan Boboiboy masih menunggu kereta yang akan berhenti di tempat mereka menunggu. Fang yang tak melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Boboiboy, sedikit melirik mencuri pandang gadis mungil yang lebih pendek di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu nyaris tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Ia baru menyadari bahwa sosok _tomboy_ yang biasa mengenakan topi terbalik serta jaket _hoodie armless_ , ternyata bisa nampak begitu manis dan feminin mengenakan gaun putih terusan polos yang mengembang sedikit karena angin, melindungi tubuhnya hingga di bawah pinggul, didampingi celana _jeans_ ramping yang melindungi kakinya hingga bawah lutut. Leher Boboiboy terlihat jenjang karena potongan rambutnya yang pendek. Tubuh ramping dan mungil serta kulit yang halus dan lembut. Dan yang paling membuat Fang tak bisa mengatur detak jantungnya adalah, ternyata ukuran dada Boboiboy bisa dikatakan besar bagi gadis berusia lima belas tahun. Gadis tersebut nampak begitu cantik, manis, dan seksi dalam saat yang bersamaan. Tak heran banyak pemuda yang begitu tertarik padanya.

"… _cup C…_ "

"Eh? Ada apa, Fang?"

"Ha? Eh! Ah! Ta, ti… tidak ada apa-apa…!"

Pemuda berkacamata yang berjuang keras memalingkan pandangannya menyembunyikan rona merah luar biasa tengah panik, tak menyangka gumamannya mengenai ukuran dada Boboiboy ternyata begitu keras hingga terdengar yang bersangkutan. Beruntung kereta datang tepat pada waktunya sehingga perhatian Boboiboy teralih.

Di dalam kereta yang ramai, kedua insan tersebut tak mendapat tempat duduk. Tak masalah bagi keduanya. Fang menggandeng Boboiboy dan menariknya sedikit menuju pinggir dekat pintu, berdiri membatasi gadis tersebut dari para penumpang lain sambil berpegangan pada tiang besi yang menjadi pegangan bagi para penumpang. Boboiboy merasa begitu aman dan nyaman dengan tubuh Fang yang berada di hadapannya. Bahu lebar dan dada bidang pemuda tersebut bagai perisai seorang ksatria yang setia melindungi. Wangi parfum pria yang segar menenangkan hati sang gadis tercium dari kaos yang dikenakan Fang.

Beberapa stasiun pemberhentian mereka lewati hingga akhirnya penumpang tak sepenuh tadi. Kini keduanya turun sambil bergandengan. Fang tetap menjaga Boboiboy dari belakang ketika menaiki _eskalator_ kembali, menuju daerah pertokoan.

Tak butuh waktu lama dan perjalanan panjang, keduanya kini sampai di daerah pertokoan yang ramai dan elit di luar daerah perkotaan Pulau Rintis, tempat Fang menemukan kaos idamannya.

Gedung megah mewah nan elit, dengan lantai dan kaca jernih bagai pantulan air dan gedung dengan dinginnya AC, wangi parfum lembut memberi kesan mahal. Semua barang yang dijual ber- _digit_ dua hingga tiga angka menemani kurs Ringgit Malaysia.

Tentu saja Boboiboy ragu memasuki pertokoan tersebut. Terlebih ketika ia menyadari nama pertokoan MoonHill **(4)** yang begitu tersohor seantero Malaysia, dan terkenal akan mahalnya. Tapi Fang menarik tangan gadis malang tersebut memasuki pertokoan. Suasana yang tak begitu ramai di dalamnya menunjukkan kelas para pengunjung yang di atas rata-rata, termasuk pemuda yang kini asyik melihat-lihat baju dalam sebuah toko dalam _mall_ tersebut. Sementara Boboiboy celingukan mengagumi tempat yang nyaris tak pernah ia datangi... dan mengagumi harga-harga yang dipajang di dekat barang-barang.

"Ng... Fang... kau yakin menemukan baju itu di sini...?"

"Tentu saja, aku baru melihatnya minggu lalu... Ah! Ini dia!"

Kaos hitam dengan aksen ungu... Tapi Fang tak mengatakan bahwa harganya bisa membuat Boboiboy pingsan.

Selesai membayar, cowok tersebut kembali menggandeng tangan kekasihnya berjalan menuju kafe kecil... yang harganya tak kalah membuat gadis sederhana dari Pulau Rintis itu terdiam. Tapi Fang memaksa menraktir kekasihnya tersebut. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum canggung memberikan persetujuan yang sebenarnya ia sendiri ragukan untuk makan di situ.

Kopi dingin dengan _cream_ dan cemilan menemani waktu keduanya berbincang hingga agak siang, keduanya memutuskan pulang.

Selama berjalan pulang, Fang mencuri-curi pandang memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tak banyak komentar. Ia baru menyadari sebenarnya gadis itu keberatan dengan segala kemewahan yang Fang lakukan. Belanja di tempat mewah, makan dan minum, berjalan-jalan.

Fang tahu Boboiboy sama sekali tak pernah berkomentar mengenai apa yang menjadi sikap dan sifatnya selama ini untuk menghormati dirinya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya harga diri Fang yang terlalu tinggi hingga tak ada yang bisa meraihnya. Harga diri Fang yang memimpin segala sifat yang ada dalam diri pemuda tersebut, sehingga membuat kekasihnya sendiri ragu untuk menegur.

Cowok itu terdiam sambil menggenggam erat tangan gadis pujaannya, "Maaf..."

Boboiboy bingung mendengar bisikan dari kekasihnya, "Eh? Untuk apa...?"

"Untuk segala sifat burukku..."

Gadis tersebut terdiam tak mengerti, tapi ia memberikan senyuman yang menghangatkan jiwa tunangannya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba begini...? Kau adalah Fang... dengan segala kelebihan dan kekuranganmu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu..."

Wangi manis vanila dari rambut Boboiboy membuat pemuda tersebut tersenyum lega menikmati pelukan sang gadis di lengan yang menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Fang.

Sungguh hari-hari yang indah dan menyenangkan bersama orang yang paling ia cintai. Tak tersirat sedikitpun hal buruk apa yang mungkin terjadi pada mereka yang berbahagia...

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Pembukaan sebelum muncul para pendosa xD heheheh, di sini saya ingin menunjukkan sifat-sifat Fang yang akan terbagi nanti sesuai dengan sifat buruknya yang paling dominan.**

 **Kapan para 'Fang' yang lain muncul? Mohon kesabarannya yah ^^**

 **Saya ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Kemerdekaan 17 Agustus! Merdeka! xD**

 **Semoga Indonesia menjadi lebih baik seiring bertambahnya umur. Semoga dunia kreatif peranimasian kita juga semakin jaya seperti negeri tetangga ^^ Mari kita majukan bangsa ini menjadi lebih hebat lagi sebagai generasi penerus bangsa ^^ Aaamiiin!**

 **Oh, buat teman-teman yang tidak sempat ke OTPcon dan membeli poster dan pin FangBoy kemarin, saya akan berjualan lagi di COMIFURO tanggal 22-23 Agustus depan. Sampai bertemu di sana ^^7**

 **.**

 ** _Footnote_ dari angka-angka yang di dalam kurung dalam cerita:**

 **(1).** Ini berdasarkan pengalaman saya ketika ke Malaysia. Berbeda dengan Indonesia, di negara ini solat Subuh dimulai pukul enam pagi yang saat itu masih sangat gelap (seperti jam lima pagi di sini). Matahari muncul tinggi begitu pukul tujuh (seperti pukul enam di sini). Dzuhur baru mulai pukul setengah dua, Ashar pukul setengah lima, Maghrib pukul setengah delapan, dan Isya baru mulai pukul sembilan. Jadi kalian bisa kira-kira sendiri jam berapa matahari terbit hingga terbenam ^^ Ingat episode ketika Boboiboy menunggu munculnya orang yang membeli biskuit Yaya di kedai Tok Aba yang ternyata adalah Fang? Perhatikan jam-nya, maka kalian bisa mengerti kenapa pada jam yang ditunjukkan keadaan langit masih gelap. Siapa tahu ini bisa menjadi referensi kalian untuk membuat fanfic dengan latar belakang negeri jiran nantinya ^^

 **(2).** Burung gagak? Yup. Di Malaysia banyak banget!

 **(3).** Penjelasan mengenai stasiun yang dikunjungi Fang dan Boboiboy di kota berdasarkan pengalaman saya di Kuala Lumpur. Kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri dari stasiun di mana Boboiboy dan Fang datang ke Pulau Rintis, hingga naik kereta untuk menyambung ke stasiun lain. Begitu memasuki kereta bawah tanah, di situ saya urutkan berdasarkan pengalaman yang saya alami sendiri. Transportasi di Malaysia begitu maju dan teratur sehingga amat sangat jarang (nyaris tak pernah) terjadi kecelakaan.

 **(4).** MoonHill adalah plesetan dari Mall StarHill yang benar-benar ada di Kuala Lumpur Malaysia xD Dan serius… di sana semuanya berharga mahal. Parkir di mall tersebut satu jamnya adalah delapan ringgit. Saat ini kurs 1 ringgit adalah 3500 rupiah.

8 ringgit x 3500 rupiah = 28000 /jam. Di Indonesia, harga parkir normal adalah 4000 atau 5000 /jam. Bisa bayangkan mahalnya?


	3. The Battle

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 _ **The Battle**_

Pagi di mana semua orang sibuk bekerja ataupun sekolah, termasuk para pahlawan yang bertugas menjaga bumi dari serangan alien, yang kini salah satu di antara mereka tengah panik karena ada ulangan mendadak. Gopal komat-kamit membaca doa, bukannya rumus yang harus dihapal, berharap agar ulangan dihentikan... apapun alasannya.

"Kamu ini... sudah kubilang hapal rumus! Jangan cuma berdoa melulu begitu...!" Yaya memberikan buku catatannya pada sahabat gempalnya agar dibaca. Sayang, Gopal kini justru lebih relijius dibanding rajin dengan membaca doa dibanding membaca buku pelajaran. Ying terkikik geli melihat Yaya ngambek buku catatannya tak digubris Gopal.

Sementara di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela, Fang hanya bersandar dengan buku menutupi wajahnya. Tanpa ada niat membaca maupun menghapal.

"Kau tidak belajar...?"

Suara lembut dari bangku depan bertanya tanpa perlu Fang lihat ia sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya, "Aku ini pintar... tak perlu belajar terlalu keras, sayang..."

Boboiboy menggeleng kepalanya. Memang ia akui Fang pintar, hanya saja harga dirinya yang diselimuti kesombongan itu yang terkadang membuat orang lain sebal. Boboiboy menghela napas dan kembali duduk menghadap depan.

Guru mulai membagikan kertas ulangan. Para murid duduk dengan pena bersiap di tangan mereka.

Beberapa menit ulangan telah dimulai.

Namun tiba-tiba meja bergetar menjatuhkan benda-benda yang ada di atasnya secara perlahan, kaca jendela turut berbunyi. Cahaya matahari meredup bagai terhalang sesuatu di langit...

"HORE! DOAKU DIKABULKAN!"

"Hush! Jangan ngawur, Gopal! Lihat itu!"

Semua orang melihat keluar jendela... di mana kapal angkasa luar menutupi langit.

Adu Du dan Probe keluar dari markas mereka mendengar suara dengungan. Dari jauh, tampak kapal angkasa luar mengambang di atas sekolah Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan.

"I, Incik boss! Itu... Jangan-jangan itu Ejo Jo!"

"Hmm... Bukan... itu... I, itu...!"

Kepanikan terjadi tak hanya di sekolah, namun sampai ke kota. Mereka yang pernah melihat pesawat Ejo Jo dan Panglima Scammer menyadari ukuran pesawat tersebut jauh lebih besar.

"Siapa lagi ini!? Beraninya mengganggu ulangan kamiiii!" Yaya dan Ying mengamuk serempak membuat Gopal tak berani bersorak gembira karena ulangan dibatalkan.

Para pahlawan jam kuasa berlari keluar dan menghadapi pesawat tersebut di lapangan sekolah. Mereka menunggu pemilik kapal luar angkasa tersebut keluar.

"BOBOIBOY KUASA LIMA!" Lima Boboiboy keluar bersiaga di sekitar sahabat mereka. Fang nyaris ngiler melihat lima gadis seksi mengenakan rok pendek sepaha kaki yang berwujud kekasihnya lengkap dengan topi di kepala dengan posisi yang berbeda-beda berdiri mengelilingi dirinya dan teman-teman yang lain. Yaya sampai hati tega menabok Fang agar ia sadar, "Heh, nyebut…"

"KUASA LIMA BAYANG!" Lima hewan bayang yang telah dilatih Fang keluar mendampingi masing-masing Boboiboy.

Gempa agak terkejut begitu Elang Bayang hinggap di lengan batunya, tapi ia tersenyum melihat elang tersebut mendangakkan kepala dengan sigap menunjukkan kerja sama.

Halilintar berdiri tegap bersama Harimau Bayang yang menggeram berjalan memutari dirinya, bersiap melindungi gadis itu.

Taufan yang mengambang di udara menggunakan _hoverboard_ -nya terkesiap tiba-tiba Monyet Bayang melompat dan memanjat ke bahunya dengan lincah, tapi gadis itu tertawa kagum melihat monyet tersebut begitu siaga melingkarkan ekor di sekitar lengan Taufan.

Api yang memasang kuda-kuda mengeluarkan kobaran api di kedua tangannya, tertawa gemas begitu Tikus Bayang melompat ke kepala sambil mencicit, "Kau manis sekali!" ujar sang gadis geli.

Sementara Air dengan tenang menggerakkan tangan yang dialiri air mengelilingi dirinya, bersama Beruang Bayang yang berdiri di belakang sang gadis tiba-tiba dengan tubuhnya yang besar, menapak di tanah mengeluarkan dentuman luar biasa.

Tiga sahabat Boboiboy yang lain turut memasang kuda-kuda mereka dengan awas.

"KUASA GRAVITASI!"

"KUASA KENDALI WAKTU!"

"KUASA PERUBAHAN BENTUK!"

Pesawat tersebut tiba-tiba membelah diri menjadi lima bagian dan masing-masingnya mengubah bentuk mereka menjadi robot tempur. Gopal semakin panik melihatnya. Terlebih menyadari siapa yang ada di dalam masing-masing robot tersebut.

Alien kepala kotak berwarna hijau... bagi mereka sudah biasa menjadi lawan mereka sejak kedatangan Adu Du dulu, yang kini sudah menjadi teman mereka. Tapi musuh lama yang kembali dengan meng- _upgrade_ segala pesawat dan kekuatan merekalah yang harus diwaspadai oleh para pahlawan jam kuasa.

"Ka, kalian...! LIMA PANGLIMA SCAMMER!?"

Kelimanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat keterkejutan semua orang, "Yaaa...! Kami kembali! Dan kami akan merebut coklat Tok Aba yang sangat berharga itu!"

"Aku, Tom!"

"Aku, Wak Ba Ga Ga!"

"Aku, Ba Gi Gi!"

"Aku, Ba Gu Gu!"

"Dan aku! Ba Go Go, baaang...! Lama nggak bertemu nih, baaang…!"

"KAMI! LIMA PANGLIMA SCAMMER!"

"Alamak... rebutan coklat lagi, nih...?" keluh Gopal begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang berkunjung ke bumi 'lagi'.

"Eish, bang... Kan saya pernah bilang kalau coklat Tok Aba itu adalah coklat terbaik yang sangat dibutuhkan ras kami... Jadi mestilah kita ingin memiliki coklat itu, bang... Coklat yang bang Adu Du kasih dulu itu waktu sebagai alat tukar menghidupkan Probe itu sudah habis, bang... Jadi kami ke sini akan merebutnya... Kalau beli menggunakan uang kami rugi dagang, bang... Jadi sekalian saja kami akan merebut dan menaklukan bumi ini, bang... Sekali mendayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui, baaang..."

Adu Du yang baru datang dengan robot tempur Probe menggeleng kepala mendengar alasan penyerangan mereka dari Ba Go Go, "Dasar mata duitan..."

"Enak saja! Kami akan menghalangi niat jelek kalian itu! Ayo, maju!" Yaya dan Ying melompat maju, memukul dan menendang kelima robot tersebut sekuat tenaga mereka yang amat sangat besar hingga terhempas.

"Yeah! Berhasil!"

Sayang, dengan mudahnya kelima robot tersebut bangkit diiringi tawa ejekan para alien hijau di dalamnya.

"Hahahah! Gadis bodoh... Kami sudah memperkuat sistem pertahanan dan penyerangan pesawat kami hingga bisa membagi lima bagian tanpa mengurangi kekuatan asli...! HABISLAH KALIAN!"

Gopal maju memberanikan diri dan menempel pada salah satu robot, "KUASA PERUBAHAN BENTUK! BERUBAH JADI JELLY!"

Hening...

Robot tersebut tiba-tiba menghempas Gopal ke udara yang langsung ditangkap Yaya.

"HAHAHAH! ROBOT KAMI SUDAH KEBAL BERKAT DATA KEKUATAN KALIAN YANG BERADA DALAM ROBOT EJO JO TELAH KAMI REKAM SEMUA KE DALAM KOMPUTER PESAWAT!"

Kali ini Gopal benar-benar panik ketakutan. Yaya dan Ying nyaris tak mempercayai apa yang mereka dengar.

"Kau lupa kalau data yang berada dalam pesawat Ejo Jo adalah data dari pesawat lamaku... Sekarang data itu tak berguna lagi karena kami pun telah melipat gandakan kekuatan!" seru Adu Du memberi semangat sembari membantu menyerang di dalam robot tempur Probe.

"Ooh, tak apa, bang... Tapi ingat ini, bang... Robot kami ini bisa menyerap semua kekuatan abang dan kakak sekalian sehingga menambah kekuatan kami, baaang...!"

Kini Adu Du dan yang lain tak sanggup menyembunyikan kepanikan mereka.

Taufan terbang bersama Api membantu para murid dan warga sekitar mengungsi dari area pertempuran. Begitu keduanya yakin semua orang telah mengungsi ke daerah yang aman, mereka bergabung dengan Halilintar, Gempa, dan Air untuk menyerang bersamaan.

"HEWAN BAYANG! LINDUNGI PARA BOBOIBOY!" Kelima Hewan Bayang melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing mendampingi lima Boboiboy sesuai perintah Fang yang melompat ke atas gedung sekolah sembari mengeluarkan kekuatannya membantu melindungi Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal hingga ketiga kawannya itu pulih. Mereka mulai menyerang bersamaan kembali.

Sayang, setiap mereka menyerang dengan kekuatan masing-masing justru kekuatan mereka diserap oleh para robot sebagai tenaga untuk memulihkan diri mereka kembali.

Api yang tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya mulai bertubi-tubi menyerang dengan kekuatan api kepada robot-tobot tersebut. Namun apa daya, para robot justru menyerap kekuatan gadis itu. Gempa yang terus-terusan menghantam pun merasa tak berdaya lagi karena pertahanan para robot justru semakin kuat karena menyerap energi lawan mereka. Taufan dan Halilintar kini hanya bisa memandangi tak menyerang lagi. Air yang melihat semua itu merasa tak boleh menyerang karena kekuatannya pasti akan diserap dan membuat lawan mereka menjadi semakin kuat.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bertarung, hitungan detik bagai hitungan menit dan hitungan menit bagai hitungan jam.

"Ba, bagaimana iniii!" Ying mulai panik. Yaya tak sanggup lagi berpikir karena kelelahan. Gopal sudah menyerah terbaring pasrah di tanah. Fang terdiam sambil berusaha mengatur napas tak mempedulikan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia melihat para Boboiboy yang sudah mulai kelelahan.

"Semua! Berkumpul dulu! Kita susun rencana!" seru Gempa melalui jam kuasa yang terhubung pada yang lain.

* * *

Para robot beterbangan mencari persembunyian para pahlawan yang kini bersembunyi dalam markas Adu Du, "Hei! Di mana kalian!? Jangan bersembunyi, pengecut!"

Tok Aba yang sudah diamankan bersama seluruh coklat dari kedai yang dibawa Ochobot dan Probe dalam Markas Kotak berusaha membantu menenangkan Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal sambil membuatkan coklat agar energi para remaja tersebut kembali. Bahkan Boboiboy akhirnya bersatu kembali untuk menghemat tenaga.

Fang memandangi coklat panas dalam genggamannya, "... Kita harus menyusun rencana..., Adu Du! Kau bilang kau sedang membuat senjata yang bisa melipat gandakan kekuatan itu' kan?"

"I, iya... tapi belum sempurna, Fang... meski aku yakin bisa menggunakannya tapi aku tak tahu apa hasilnya nanti..."

"Tak apa-apa! Anggaplah ini saatnya kita mencoba! Elang Bayang, Tikus Bayang, kemarilah!" Kedua hewan bayang tersebut mematuhi tuan mereka. Para pahlawan berkumpul mengelilingi Fang.

Melihat kekasihnya dikelilingi para Hewan Bayang, Boboiboy menyadari dengan bertambahnya kekuatan Fang berkat latihan intensif yang ia jalani, para Hewan Bayang bagai memiliki wujud dan kesadaran sendiri dengan mematuhi perintah Sang Pengendali Bayang.

"Dengar, sesempurna apapun sebuah mesin akan memiliki kelemahan jika salah satu kabel atau bagiannya rusak... Elang Bayang, kau nanti bawa Tikus Bayang untuk menghampiri para robot secara bergantian... Tikus Bayang, kau gerogoti kabel atau apapun yang bisa merusak robot tersebut dari dalam... Menyelinaplah dengan diam-diam... Harimau Bayang, Beruang Bayang, dan Monyet Bayang... kalian akan membantu kami mengalihkan perhatian!"

Semua orang mulai mengerti rencana Fang, "Tapi bagaimana dengan kemampuan mereka yang bisa menyerap tenaga kita melalui serangan-serangan yang kita berikan? Itu' kan yang membuat kita menjadi lemah begini..., Kalau kau ingin kita mengalihkan perhatian mereka selama Tikus Bayang bekerja, entah sampai kapan kita bisa bertahan...!" ujar Gopal dan disetujui oleh Yaya.

"Maka itu jangan menyerang! Kita lari sebisa mungkin! Gunakan pertahanan, jangan penyerangan! Kalau kita menyerang, mereka akan mendapatkan energi terus menerus dan itu merugikan kita… Lalu Adu Du, begitu Tikus Bayang selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, kau tembakkan senjatamu pada kami agar kekuatan kami berlipat ganda!"

Boboiboy mulai mengerti jalan pikiran Fang, "Dengan kata lain... jika para robot itu rusak, mereka tak bisa menyerap tenaga kita secara normal... jika kita memiliki tenaga berlipat ganda, maka robot-robot tersebut akan menyerap tanpa bisa membatasi maksimalnya energi yang dibutuhkan..."

"... dan mereka akan hancur sendiri jika melewati batas maksimal!" Ying melanjutkan tebakan Boboiboy. Fang tersenyum tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Kini ia yakin bahwa apa yang ia rencanakan telah bisa dibaca oleh teman-temannya.

Yaya berdiri, "Aku tak yakin Adu Du bisa menghemat waktu jika menembakkan senjata tersebut pada kita semua yang nanti pasti akan tercerai berai... Bagaimana kalau kita atur posisi agar bisa bertemu pada titik tertentu dan memberi tanda pada Adu Du untuk menembak?"

"Ide bagus, Yaya...! Dengan begitu kita tak membuang waktu menerima tembakan dari senjata Adu Du...!" seru Gopal begitu coklatnya habis, "Kita pancing mereka ke tanah lapang terbuka di pinggir kota agar tempat pengungsian dan perumahan penduduk tak terkena serangan…"

"Ya, kalau tidak… habis sekolah kita diserang oleh para Scammer itu… lalu dana sekolah akan menjadi lebih mahal… Kan sayang… mending juga buat belanja sepatu atau baju…," Boboiboy menyikut Fang dengan sebal. Sempat-sempatnya ia memikirkan hal demikian.

"Yah, padahal' kan kita jadi bisa libur sekolah...," Yaya turut menyikut Gopal dengan kesal. Ying menggeleng kepala, berpikir bahwa sepertinya tak ada cowok yang berpikiran beres di antara mereka.

"Ka, Kalau senjata ciptaanku ini tak berhasil bagaimana...?"

Fang menghirup napas panjang dan menepuk bahu sahabat aliennya, "Kau alien terjenius yang pernah kukenal... Aku percaya padamu... Apapun resikonya, itu bukan salahmu, dan aku sudah siap dengan resiko itu..."

Boboiboy turut menepuk bahu Adu Du, "Itu benar, Adu Du… kami siap dengan segala resiko yang harus kami hadapi…"

Adu Du terdiam penuh rasa bangga dan keyakinan tinggi. Ia mengangguk, "Selama kalian mengalihkan perhatian, aku akan memeriksa kembali bahwa senjata ini benar-benar berfungsi! Ayo kita lakukan!"

"YA!"

* * *

Akhirnya para pahlawan tersebut keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan kembali berhadapan dengan para robot yang telah berkeliling-keliling mencari mereka.

"Hah! Keluar juga kalian...! Ayo hadapi kami!"

Namun para remaja tersebut justru berpencar, melakukan rencana mereka memancing para Panglima Scammer menuju tanah lapang terbuka yang sepi.

"HEI! JANGAN LARI KALIAN!" Para Panglima Scammer turut berpencar mengikuti para pahlawan menjalankan rencana tanpa mereka sadari.

Elang Bayang terbang tinggi mengikuti salah satu robot dengan Tikus Bayang di cengkeramannya. Begitu jarak mereka dekat, ia melepaskan Tikus Bayang yang langsung melompat dan menyelinap dalam robot.

Ying berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Gopal agar robot Ba Go Go kebingungan. Sementara Yaya memberikan bantuan pada Adu Du memeriksa senjatanya dalam Markas Kotak agar lebih yakin dan teliti.

Probe melayang-layang bersama Ochobot membuat bingung robot yang dikendalikan Wak Ba Ga Ga.

Boboiboy Gempa dan Taufan mengalihkan robot Ba Gi Gi. Taufan bersama Monyet Bayang melakukan akrobat di udara mengganggu konsentrasi pilot robot tersebut. Api dan Air ditemani Beruang Bayang melarikan diri dari kejaran robot Ba Gu Gu. Sementara Halilintar ditemani Harimau Bayang dan Fang berlarian ke arah yang berbeda mengalihkan robot Tom.

Tom mulai naik pitam bermain kucing-kucingan dengan para remaja tersebut, "KALIAN! BERANINYA MEREMEHKAN KAMI! RASAKAN INI!"

Halilintar yang melihat robot tempur Tom mengeluarkan senjata yang diarahkan pada dirinya dan Fang, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan Pedang Halilintar untuk menyerang. Fang terkejut dan langsung berteriak dari kejauhan, "HALILINTAR! JANGAN MENYERANGNYA!"

Gadis dengan jaket dan rok ketat pendek hitam beraksen merah tersebut nyaris melupakan rencana awal mereka. Meski ia memiliki kecepatan bagai halilintar, ia tak sempat berlari menghindari serangan yang sudah ditembakkan Tom padanya tepat di depan mata.

Tiba-tiba Harimau Bayang melompat ke hadapan Halilintar dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai perisai agar gadis itu terlindungi. Auman kesakitan Harimau Bayang menggema seiring tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah.

"HA, HARIMAU BAYANG!" Halilintar langsung berlari menuju Harimau Bayang yang terbaring lemah di atas tanah. Ia berhati-hati menyentuh salah satu Hewan Bayang yang kini dalam kondisi lemah itu. Meski ia tercipta dari bayangan, kekuatan Fang yang lebih besar kini seakan bisa membuat wujud baru bagi para bayangannya sehingga bisa merasakan sakit dan melemah.

Fang langsung mengalihkan perhatian Tom agar Halilintar dan Harimau Bayang tidak menjadi korban, "Hei! Kau yakin kemampuanmu hanya itu...? Ternyata benar kalian ini bukan penipu ulung...," ejekan Fang tepat mengenai sasaran membuat Tom semakin naik darah dan mengejarnya.

Beruang Bayang menyadari majikannya tengah dalam keadaan bahaya. Ia berlari menimbulkan dentuman-dentuman besar menuju Fang yang berlari sekuat tenaga. Keduanya akhirnya berlari bersama berdampingan dan kembali memisahkan diri membuat Tom kebingungan. Air dan Api terus mengalihkan perhatian Ba Gu Gu meski tak didampingi Beruang Bayang.

Halilintar mengelus lembut kepala dan leher Harimau Bayang yang terbaring di hadapannya, "Ma, maafkan aku... Aku... aku nyaris lupa pada rencana kita... Kau jadi melindungiku hingga seperti ini..."

Mata merah menyala Harimau Bayang mengerjap lemah, namun ia bagai tak mempedulikan kesalahan yang nyaris dilakukan Halilintar tadi. Hewan Bayang tersebut mengeluskan kepalanya pada tubuh sang gadis bermata merah, menghiburnya bahwa itu bukan kesalahan Halilintar. Dengan susah payah, Harimau Bayang berdiri dan mengajak Halilintar menjalankan rencana mereka kembali.

Elang Bayang memberi sinyal bahwa Tikus Bayang telah melakukan tugasnya pada tiap robot bergantian dengan baik. Ying dengan cepat memberi sinyal pada Yaya dan Adu Du yang telah bersiap pada posisi mereka. Adu Du berjuang keras mengangkat senjata tersebut, "A, aduh... beratnya... aku membutuhkan tenaga robot tempur Probe kalau begini..."

Yaya yang memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan gravitasi dengan mudahnya mengangkat senjata besar tersebut dengan satu tangan membuat Adu Du kagum, "Cepat! Berikan sinyal pada mereka!" perintah Yaya.

Fang dan para Boboiboy yang menerima tanda dari Yaya dan Adu Du langsung menuju satu tempat berkumpul. Namun Gopal yang sedang terpojok karena diserang oleh salah satu robot tengah meringkuk ketakutan dalam persembunyian membuat Ying harus berbelok dengan cepat membantu melindunginya.

"Tak sempat lagi! Kalian tembakkan saja pada Boboiboy dan Fang! SEKARANG!"

Teriakan Ying langsung diterima oleh Yaya melalui jam kuasa yang menghubungi mereka masing-masing. Dan kini sebuah sinar terang terpusat pada ujung senjata Adu Du, langsung lurus menembak ke arah para Boboiboy dan Fang.

Para Panglima Scammer terkejut bukan main melihat sinar terang yang berasal dari atas bukit menuju pada satu titik di mana para Boboiboy dan Fang berdiri.

 **SRAAAAAAAAAATSS** **!**

"SI, SINAR APA ITU!?"

Kelima Hewan Bayang kembali memasuki tubuh Fang begitu sinar tersebut menembak pada dirinya dan para Boboiboy.

 **BLAAAAAAAAAMMM!**

Ledakan dari cahaya yang menembak para Boboiboy dan Fang membuat sekeliling mereka menjadi kumpulan asap, mengaburkan pandangan para robot Panglima Scammer.

"BERSIAPLAH KALIAN!" Teriakan Fang dari atas bersama kelima Boboiboy mengalihkan perhatian para alien hijau. Pemuda berkacamata yang tubuhnya bersinar beserta kelima gadis yang lain berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan tenaga mereka menjadi semakin besar agar mudah diserap oleh para robot lawan mereka.

"Huh! Kalian ini bodoh, ya!? Kan sudah kubilang kalau robot kami akan menyerap kekuatan kalian!"

Tentu saja, meteran kekuatan dalam robot semakin meningkat. Yang tak disangka para alien hijau tersebut adalah meteran tersebut akhirnya meledak dan tak bisa menahan kekuatan yang diterima hingga berlebih dan bocor.

"A, APA INI!?"

"KENAPA ROBOT KITA TAK BISA BERHENTI MENYERAP KEKUATAN MEREKA!?"

"RO, ROBOT KITA AKAN MELEDAK! LARIII!"

Tepat setelah para alien hijau tersebut kocar-kacir keluar dari para robot mereka, ledakan luar biasa menghancurkan kelima robot raksasa tersebut sekaligus menjadi puing berjatuhan ke tanah.

"HOREEEEE!"

Para warga yang melihat dari kejauhan bersorak. Yaya dan Adu Du bersama Probe dan Ochobot berlarian menuju Ying dan Gopal, menjemput mereka.

Suara desis sisa ledakan terdengar sayup-sayup mengiringi debu asap yang menghalangi pandangan. Lama-kelamaan debu asap semakin menipis dan memperlihatkan area pertarungan yang telah hancur luar biasa. Para Boboiboy terduduk lemas di atas puing bersama Fang yang tak bisa mengangkat kepalanya. Tenaga yang mereka keluarkan begitu besar meski mendapat bantuan dari senjata karya Adu Du.

"KITA BERHASIL! KITA BERHASIIIIL!"

"Rencana kita berjalan mulus! Kau hebat Fang!"

"Boboiboy! Kalian baik-baik saja!?"

Tok Aba keluar dari persembunyian setelah Ochobot mengabari keadaan telah aman. Sang kakek berlari dengan kaki-kaki tuanya menghampiri para cucu tersayang.

Sementara Adu Du berdiri di hadapan para alien serakah sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Kalian... bukankah sudah ada persetujuan bahwa bumi kini menjadi daerah kekuasaanku...?"

"Eheheh, abang... jangan begitu... kami hanya...," Sebelum Ba Go Go melanjutkan alasannya, di belakang Adu Du sudah berdiri beberapa alien hijau lain dengan seragam. Nampak seperti polisi atau berpangkat militer.

"Bawa mereka! Awas kalau kalian sampai kemari lagi!" perintah Adu Du segera dilaksanakan alien berseragam tersebut. Gopal dan Yaya yang penasaran mendekati sahabat alien mereka, "Daerah kekuasaanmu...?"

Adu Du menghela napas panjang sambil memperhatikan para penipu ulung yang kini dibawa pergi dengan pesawat militer antariksa, "Aku meminta pada ibuku untuk mengatakan pada saudaranya yang adalah kepala di angkatan bersenjata militer Ata Ta Tiga... agar tak menyerang bumi dengan mengaku bahwa bumi adalah daerah kekuasaanku dan aku tinggal di sini... sehingga tak ada alien lain yang berani kemari...," Yaya dan Gopal berpandangan kagum dengan jabatan-jabatan keluarga Adu Du, sementara sahabat mereka itu memilih mandiri bersama Probe di bumi.

"FANG!"

Teriakan Gempa mengejutkan Yaya, Gopal, dan Adu Du. Ketiganya langsung berlari mendekati para sahabat yang sedang mengelilingi Fang... yang jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Wajahnya penuh kesakitan luar biasa sambil meremas dadanya.

"A, apa yang terjadi...!?" tanya Taufan panik.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita bawa dia dulu untuk dirawat...!" Tok Aba meminta Probe mengangkat Fang dan membaringkannya di atas _hoverboard_ Taufan.

* * *

Para Boboiboy membantu membereskan puing bersama Yaya, Ying, serta Gopal dan para warga lain setelah mereka memastikan Fang terbaring tenang di atas ranjang laboratorium Markas Kotak.

Adu Du berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dalam tubuh Fang karena ia yakin apa yang dialami Fang adalah karena senjata ciptaannya. Ia takut ada efek samping berkepanjangan. Ochobot dan Probe membantu Adu Du sebagai asisten ditemani Tok Aba yang mendampingi kekasih dari cucu satu-satunya itu.

Keadaan kembali seperti semula meski ada beberapa tempat yang membutuhkan waktu untuk membereskannya seperti beberapa bagian gedung dan lapangan sekolah yang hancur. Tentu saja Mama Zilla turut membantu karena tak tahan melihat segala sesuatu yang porak poranda. Untungnya tak ada korban jiwa sama sekali.

Para Boboiboy beserta Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal kembali berkumpul di Markas Kotak untuk menengok keadaan sahabat mereka yang masih tak sadarkan diri berbaring.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya Adu Du...?"

"Aku... aku tak tahu... aku benar-benar takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Fang karena senjata ini..."

Tok Aba menenangkan alien cebol yang mulai panik tersebut, "Adu Du... bukankah kita sudah sepakat akan menggunakan senjatamu apapun resikonya... Ini bukan salahmu, tapi ini adalah resiko yang harus kita pikul bersama... Fang juga telah berkata demikian' kan...?"

Adu Du mulai tenang melihat wajah ramah dan hangat para sahabatnya. Ia mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Ah, Boboiboy... kau bisa bergabung sekarang... nanti kalau terlalu lama kau bisa hilang ingatan lagi...," ujar Yaya.

Para Boboiboy mengangguk dan berkonsentrasi untuk menggabungkan diri. Tapi...

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"Ng...?"

"Loh, kok...?"

"Hei, kenapa kalian belum bergabung juga...?" tanya Ying, sementara kelima Boboiboy saling berpandangan.

"Ka, kami...," Air kebingungan.

"Kami tak bisa bergabung!" seru Api.

"HAH!?"

"Kami tak tahu...! Sudah kami coba, tapi...!" Taufan turut memandangi Boboiboy yang lain.

"Ayo coba lagi!" Halilintar memejamkan matanya erat, diikuti yang lain. Namun hasil tetap nihil.

"A, ada apa ini!?" Gempa sama sekali tak bisa menahan rasa herannya.

"...Astaga..."

"Oh, tidak... Bagaimana kalau kalian tak bisa bergabung sama sekali... dan akhirnya kalian hilang ingatan...?" Yaya panik mendekati Gempa.

"Ba, bagaimana ini...?"

Atok yang berusaha menenangkan diri turut angkat bicara tanpa ada keinginan menambah kepanikan para remaja yang berada di situ, "Sudah... kita lihat perkembangannya besok... kalian istirahat saja dulu... Jangan paksakan diri kalian… Kita semua lelah dan kebingungan… jika kita semakin panik dan bingung, itu tak akan membantu apapun…"

Gopal terduduk lemas, "Ya ampun... aku tak berani membayangkan jika para Boboiboy hilang ingatan dan bertarung satu sama lain..."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Hai, bertemu lagi dengan saya xD**

 **Sayang sekali... karena para ' _sins_ ' di chapter ini ternyata belum keluar... xDDD**

 **Sebelumnya, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang amat sangat kepada Kuro, Shiro, dan Tazkya yang sudah jauh-jauh hadir mengunjungi _booth_ saya di Comifuro kemarin ^^ Senang sekali bisa mengobrol dengan kalian terutama Kuro dan Shiro xD Mungkin lain kali kita bisa gath FangBoy entah di mana xD Terima kasih sudah membeli poster dan pin FangBoy karya saya ^^ Semoga bisa bertemu lain waktu lagi xD**

 **Senang sekali banyak yang memberi respon positif pada _fanfic_ ini, saya tak menyangka ide hasil bengong menunggu buka puasa dan bengong di stasiun kereta bisa menjadi seperti ini xD **

**Banyak pertanyaan soal Malaysia, sayang saya hanya seminggu di sana jadi kurang pengalaman ^^ Tapi sejauh ini saya melihat bahwa negeri mereka amat sangat indah dan nyaman serta ramah pada turis ^^**

 **Mengenai biaya hidup, buat saya di Malaysia justru sama dengan Indonesia atau bahkan lebih murah.**

 **Mall yang saya ceritakan di chapter sebelumnya memang Mall yang terkenal mahal luar biasa. Bukan berarti gaya hidup Malaysia disama ratakan dengan harga-harga yang berada di Mall StarHill xD**

 **Good luck buat teman-teman yang baru mulai kuliah atau sekolah! Semangat terus yah! Siapa lagi yang bakal meneruskan generasi di negeri ini kalau bukan kalian ^^7**

 **Salam kenal juga buat para pembaca baru ^^ Semoga suka dengan fanfic yang semoga bisa _update_ seminggu sekali ini ^^**

 **Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca bahkan me- _review_ , saya senang sekali membaca _review_ yang isinya menebak-nebak sifat para ' _sins_ ' bahkan menebak-nebak cerita xD Buat saya itu menjadi penghargaan bagi saya karena menunjukkan kalian benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang saya tulis dan saya benar-benar kagum pada kalian ^^**

 **Dan terima kasih banyak juga pada teman-teman yang sudah memperkenalkan diri melalui PM Facebook, jadi saya tak ragu-ragu meng- _accept_ kalian ^^**

 _ **See you next week... prepare yourself to meet the sinners...**_


	4. The 'Fangs'

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 _ **The 'Fangs'**_

Hari silih berganti, tanpa menghilangkan sisa pertarungan denga para Panglima Scammer beberapa waktu lalu di lapangan sekolah yang belum bersih total serta tanah lapang kosong yang hancur di pinggir kota. Beberapa guru dan para murid serta warga masih bekerja sama memperbaiki kerusakan yang ada. Dengan kejadian di mana Boboiboy berpecah lima tanpa bisa kembali dan Fang yang tiba-tiba terjatuh tak sadar, seluruh penghuni sekolah memaklumi keadaan gadis yang terpaksa tidak ke sekolah menemani kekasihnya yang belum sadarkan diri.

Semua teman-teman di sekolah memperbincangkannya dan banyak bertanya pada Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal yang tetap bersekolah, membuat ketiganya kalang kabut kebingungan bagaimana menjawab segala pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Boboiboy? Apa dia semakin parah penyakit lupanya?

"Fang sudah sadar?"

"Apa nanti Boboiboy bisa bersatu lagi…?"

"Si Fang asyik dong… mengencani lima cewek sekaligus…"

Semua pertanyaan dan komentar teman-teman di sekolah tak bisa dijawab langsung oleh ketiga sahabat yang juga mempertanyakan hal-hal yang sama dengan teman dan guru mereka. Tapi yang pasti, meski kelima Boboiboy tak bisa bersatu, kondisinya kini sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa penyakit lupa atau hilang ingatan Boboiboy kambuh. Artinya, kondisi para Boboiboy stabil tak hilang ingatan sama sekali.

Hanya tinggal Fang yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Di Markas Kotak, Halilintar tengah duduk sambil menyilangkan dua tangannya di depan dada, menjaga Fang yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Hali… giliranku jaga…," Taufan muncul sambil membawakan coklat panas untuk Halilintar di tangannya dengan hati-hati.

"Oh, ya… Terima kasih…," Halilintar berdiri dari bangku memberi tempat duduk pada Taufan yang mendapat giliran jaga sambil menerima coklat panas dari saudarinya.

"Hhh, meski dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri begitu, ia tetap tampan, yah…," Taufan tersenyum lebar sambil menopang dagu bersandar di tepi tempat tidur Fang.

"Kau ini, terlalu terbawa perasaan… Kau harus jaga nafsu, Taufan… terakhir aku mendapatimu mau mencuri ciuman dari Fang kemarin…"

"Iiiih, memang kenapa? Normal' kan yang namanya kekasih ingin mencium orang yang dicintainya…"

"Masalahnya kamu itu harus bisa menjaga nafsu, tahu?"

"Aku' kan nggak mengumbar nafsu sebesar ituuu… Kau ini luwes sedikit lah, Hali… Menunjukkan perasaanmu dengan jujur itu bukan hal yang buruk, kok…"

"Terserah…," Hali membuang muka sambil kemudian menyeruput coklat panasnya. Taufan terkekeh kecil melihat sifat Hali yang begitu nampak dingin, "Aku ke kedai dulu…," ujar Hali sambil lalu.

Di kedai, Halilintar justru menemukan kericuhan kecil antara Gempa dan Api. Gadis dengan topi merah terangkat tersebut nampak merengek sesuatu pada Gempa.

"Tidak, Apiii… Kan kau sendiri sudah tahu kalau di kedai Atok ini hanya menjual minuman dan biskuit-biskuit kecil… Jadi tidak membutuhkan api untuk memanggang…"

"Aaah, ayolaaah… pasti ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan kekuatankuuuu…! Bagaimana kalau memanggang biskuit!?"

"Tidak perlu, Api… persediaan kue dan biskuit masih banyak… Nanti mubazir kalau tersisa…"

Api semakin merajuk. Halilintar yang melihat dari kejauhan menyungging senyuman kecil dan mendekati kedai, "Api, sudahlah… toh nanti siang kau bisa memasak menggunakan kekuatanmu, kan?" hibur Hali sambil duduk di bangku kedai.

"Tapi, Haliii… aku bosaaan… aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan kekuatanku sekaraaang…!" rajukan Api semakin menjadi sembari memeluk-meluk Halilintar. Tentu saja gadis dengan topi yang agak turun nyaris menutupi mata berjaket hitam dengan aksen halilintar tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya geli melihat sikap manja Api. Ia membiarkan Api bersandar pada dadanya sambil memasang wajah ngambek. Halilintar mengelus-elus kepala Api sambil melirik pada Gempa yang hanya bisa angkat bahu.

Para Boboiboy yang lain tahu benar Api mudah sekali bosan dan selalu ingin berguna membantu siapapun dengan kekuatannya sejak ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tiga Boboiboy yang lebih tua lainnya amat sangat rajin meminjamkan kekuatan mereka untuk menolong.

Bisa dibilang, Api paling kekanakan di antara mereka berlima. Bahkan Taufan yang memang humoris masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Maka biasanya Taufan yang lebih bisa bicara dengan Api jika ia mulai merajuk.

"Ah, bicara soal makan siang… Taufan sudah kembali dari belanja di pasar' kan? Bagaimana kalau kau memasak sekarang saja, Api? Jadi kita bisa hemat waktu mengurus rumah…," tutur Gempa sambil menyeduh coklat panas untuk pelanggan yang baru memesan.

Api akhirnya mengangkat wajah dan bersorak. Ia langsung berhambur dengan lincahnya ke rumah.

Halilintar menyandarkan lengannya pada meja kedai, "Hhh, gadis yang hiperaktif… Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Atok…?"

"Membeli bahan untuk meracik coklat bersama Ochobot… Tadinya aku ingin menemani, tapi Tok Aba berpesan agar kita menjaga Fang saja… Oh, iya… bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Gempa sambil mengelap meja dari noda cipratan coklat. Halilintar menjawab dengan gelengan dan mengangkat bahu, membuat saudarinya yang berjaket hitam dengan aksen kuning tersenyum kecil nampak kecewa. Tak ada perubahan yang terlihat dari Fang.

"Ini sudah lima hari sejak Fang tak sadarkan diri…"

"Mm-hmm, Adu Du semakin merasa bersalah… aku justru menjadi lebih mengkhawatirkan dia…"

Kedua gadis tersebut terdiam di antara suara-suara obrolan para pengunjung kedai. Halilintar menghela napas dan berdiri, "Aku mau bersih-bersih rumah dulu…," Gempa membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil dan kembali pada tugasnya menjaga kedai.

Di halaman samping rumah Tok Aba, berkibar-kibar cucian bersih pada jemuran, membuat Halilintar menebak bahwa salah satu dari lima Boboiboy telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Dan begitu memasuki rumah, ia melihat Air tertidur dengan pulasnya di sofa. Topi biru yang biasa menutupi kepalanya tergeletak di samping sang pengendali air.

"Air… jangan tidur di sini… tidak nyaman. Tidur di kamar saja sana…," bisik Hali pelan tanpa ingin membangunkan Air tiba-tiba.

"Ng…," desahan kecil menjawab tanpa ada tanda akan melakukan apa yang Hali minta.

Tiba-tiba suara yang begitu ceria menggema dari dapur dan pemilik suara tersebut muncul dengan lincahnya menggunakan celemek putih menutupi dada hingga bawah pinggang, "Aiiiiir…! Coba cicipin, dooooong! Enak nggak!? Enak nggak!? Enak nggak!?"

Halilintar kembali menggeleng kepala melihat Api yang terbang ke sana kemari dengan sendok di tangannya.

"Ah! Hali aja, deh yang coba! Ini! Ayo coba! Awas masih panas…!"

Halilintar terpaksa menggantikan tugas Air mencicipi makanan hasil karya Api. Sementara Air semakin meringkuk menikmati tidurnya.

"Hmm… enak…"

"Ada kurang apa gitu gak!?"

"Eh, ng… kayaknya sih nggak…"

"… Hmm, yakin…? Kok rasanya ada yang kurang, yah…?"

"Hh, sudahlah… nanti kau bisa tanyakan pada yang lain… aku mau bersih-bersih rumah dulu… Air, pindah ke kamar, dong… aku mau bersihin rumah…"

Api sebenarnya tak puas dengan jawaban Halilintar. Ia berharap bisa mendapat saran mengenai masakannya. Tapi gadis itu tak mau membuat Hali terganggu karena paksaannya. Sikap dingin Hali terkadang membuat Api agak segan padanya. Sementara, sambil menguap dan bangkit dari sofa akhirnya Air melangkah gontai di tangga menuju kamar di lantai atas menuruti Halilintar.

Begitu Api meninggalkan Halilintar ke dapur dan Air yang kini tertidur pulas di atas kasur, gadis dengan perangai dingin tersebut mulai mengambil alat-alat untuk membersihkan rumah dari lemari belakang. Dengan kecepatan kilat, gadis itu dengan mudah dan cepatnya membersihkan seluruh rumah.

Ya, para Boboiboy telah membagi tugas untuk mereka masing-masing kerjakan sesuai dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki agar tak terjadi kekacauan, seperti pada hari pertama kali mereka berpecah. Di mana Halilintar bertugas menjaga kedai, ia justru memberikan sikap ketus pada pelanggan, Gempa yang nyaris memecahkan piring untuk kelima kalinya ketika mencuci, Taufan yang bersih-bersih justru membuat dalam rumah tambah kacau dengan kekuatan anginnya, Air yang pergi belanja justru tertidur di tengah jalan, dan yang paling parah Api nyaris membakar semua cucian.

Terlebih ketika Api dan Air meningkatkan level mereka ke tahap selanjutnya, yang ada justru semakin kacau dan berantakan. Alhasil Gempa meminta dua gadis tersebut tetap menggunakan level awal mereka sebagai Api dan Air.

Setelah berdiskusi berlima, para gadis itu sepakat saling berbagi tugas sesuai dengan kemampuan dan kekuatan mereka.

Kini, Gempa yang tegas namun lebih supel dibanding Halilintar dan Air, bertugas menjaga dan membantu di kedai Tok Aba melayani pelanggan. Namun ia juga yang mencatat hasil pemasukan dari kedai dan memegang uang belanja, sesuai dengan hitungan yang dicatat Taufan.

Taufan sendiri bertugas belanja, mencatat pengeluaran atas kebutuhan rumah tangga. Karena dengan _hoverboard_ -nya ia dengan mudah membawa belanjaan dan menghemat waktu terbang ke mana-mana. Sifatnya yang ceria amat sangat mudah berbaur dengan para penjual di pasar. Taufan begitu hemat dengan uang belanja, karena ia selalu menghitung dan mencatatnya bersama Gempa. Tentu saja kata 'DISKON POTONGAN HARGA' menjadi kata yang paling Taufan sukai.

Halilintar yang begitu dingin, perfeksionis, dan memiliki kecepatan luar biasa dalam bergerak. Bertugas membersihkan seisi rumah. Hasil yang begitu bersih, teliti, dan sempurna menjadi kebanggan Haliintar. Kalau Api tiba-tiba masuk dengan meninggalkan jejak di lantai, ia tak segan mengomelinya.

Api, yang tak pernah bosan bermain menggunakan kekuatannya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya, mendapat tugas di dapur, memasak untuk semua orang. Karena itu, dapur menjadi tempat ia bermain masak-masakan secara nyata. Ia bisa menggunakan kekuatan apinya dan menggerakkan tubuh ketika memotong daging atau apapun yang menjadi menu makan nanti. Tentu saja dalam pengawasan Halilintar dan Taufan agar gadis ceria itu tidak menghamburkan bahan masakan hanya untuk eksperimen.

Dan yang terakhir, Air, salah satu Boboiboy yang paling santai. Ia bertugas mencuci. Mencuci baju, sprei, selimut, piring, gelas, dan lain-lain. Dengan menggunakan kekuatannya ia bisa menghemat waktu… yang kemudian ia lanjutkan dengan tidur di manapun dan kapanpun.

Setidaknya dari kondisi Boboiboy yang tak bisa bergabung itu membuat Tok Aba merasa senang karena mendapat banyak bantuan sehingga ia tak perlu khawatir memikirkan segala urusan rumah tangga.

Meski ketika membagi kamar untuk para Boboiboy agak kacau. Hingga akhirnya, Gempa, Air, dan Halilintar tidur bersama di kamar Boboiboy lantai atas. Sedangkan duo Boboiboy yang ceria serta tak bisa diam, Taufan dan Api tidur di kamar tamu sebelah kamar Boboiboy. Terkadang Halilintar harus menggedor tembok sebelah, menyuruh kedua Boboiboy hiperaktif tersebut untuk tidur karena sudah mendekati tengah malam mereka masih asyik bercanda.

Sering kali Api ngelindur memasuki kamar sebelah, dan esok harinya Halilintar menemui Api tengah asyik tidur memeluk dan menikmati empuknya dada Halilintar. Gadis hiperaktif tersebut tak kapok walaupun Hali tak segan mengomel atau bahkan menjitaknya.

"Habiiis... Dada Hali empuk..."

"K, ka... kamu! Kamu bicara apa, sih!? Ukuran dada kita semuanya sama!"

Gempa dan Taufan terkekeh-kekeh melihat Halilintar tak bisa menyembunyikan rona wajahnya sementara Api begitu polos tak sungkan memeluk-meluk dada gadis yang tampak lebih dewasa darinya itu.

* * *

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal rajin mengunjungi kedai sahabat mereka. Terkadang mengunjungi Markas Kotak di mana Fang masih tak sadarkan diri. Kondisinya sama sekali tak berubah sejak awal. Terkadang teman-teman sekolah lain turut membesuk, bahkan menemui para Boboiboy. Tak aneh lagi bagi para warga melihat Boboiboy berpecah lima seperti demikian. Mereka tahu itulah kekuatan spesial sang gadis bertopi terbalik.

Adu Du terus berusaha memperbaiki senjatanya. Ia tak keluar dari laboratoriumnya untuk terus meneliti senjatanya yang kini rusak karena menggunakan kekuatan penuh kemarin dan turut _overload_ sehingga segala komponen di dalamnya ikut hancur selepas menggunakan senjata tersebut untuk menembak Fang dan Boboiboy. Terkadang ia beristirahat sambil meminum coklat panas Tok Aba sambil memandangi sedih sahabatnya yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Namun suatu hari ia justru menemukan hal yang lain dari senjata ciptaannya.

"Hmm…? Ini…"

Suara Probe menyapa agak menggema dalam ruang laboratorium melihat bosnya tengah sibuk berkonsentrasi pada senjata yang telah menjadi puing di atas meja laborat, "Ada apa incik Boss?"

"Hmm… aneh… nampaknya gabungan senjata emosi dan pengubah kurang sinkron sehingga menimbulkan keganjilan pada hasilnya…," gumam Adu Du.

"Maksud incik boss?" tanya Probe yang melayang di samping kanan Adu Du.

"Seharusnya efek dari senjata pengubah yang mengalir pada senjata emosi adalah mengubah segala emosi yang terdapat pada diri seseorang dan sel-sel yang ada di dalam tubuh menjadi lebih kuat sehingga memicu adanya gejolak kekuatan yang lebih besar… tapi ini sepertinya…"

"Sepertinya apa…?" tanya Fang yang berdiri di samping kiri Adu Du.

"Sepertinya ada efek lain yang justru memisahkan beberapa emosi dominan dalam tubuhmu, Fang… yang aku takutkan adalah…"

...

 _Krik krik…_

...

"Adalah… apa?"

Adu Du dan Probe baru menyadari… Fang telah berdiri di samping mereka.

"FANG…!" Alien hijau dan robot ungu tersebut langsung memeluk erat sahabat mereka yang kini kebingungan panik dipeluk sedemikian rupa sambil meraung-raung, "Kau sudah sadaaaar…! Syukurlaaaah…!"

"Huhuhuuuuu! Kami khawatir sekaliiii…!"

"Me, memangnya sudah berapa hari aku tak sadarkan diri…?"

"Seminggu lebih…!"

"Hah? Waw… selama itu, ya…? Tak kusangka…"

"Ayo kita temui yang lain! Semua orang pasti senang sekali…!" Adu Du dan Probe buru-buru menarik kedua tangan Fang untuk keluar dari markas mereka, menemui para sahabat yang telah menunggu dirinya kembali sadar.

"Hmm, baiklah… tapi sebelum itu… aku mau mandi dulu…"

"…hah…?"

"Tentu saja' kan? Aku tak mungkin keluar dengan tampang kusut begini… memalukan…"

Sikap sinis Fang membuat bingung kedua sahabat luar angkasa tersebut. Tak biasanya ia seperti demikian. Tapi keduanya tak mau menggubris terlalu lama, maka mereka mempersilahkan Fang menggunakan kamar mandi di dalam markas.

"…Astaga… kecil sekali tempatnya… Hei, bisa aku meminta handuk yang bersih…?"

Adu Du semakin heran. Lagak Fang begitu tinggi. Padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah berlagak setinggi itu terutama sejak berkencan dengan Boboiboy. Adu Du tahu Fang memang amat sangat pemilih dan berselera tinggi dalam hal apapun, tapi tak pernah ia begitu terang-terangan. Probe tak mempedulikan sikap Fang yang berubah demikian, ia langsung memberikannya handuk bersih sesuai permintaan sahabatnya.

"Ng… Fang… nanti kalau sudah selesai, langsung ke kedai Tok Aba, yah… Kami tunggu di sana…"

"Oke…"

* * *

Di kedai Tok Aba, Api tengah membawa masakannya untuk disantap bersama-sama dengan Gempa, Halilintar, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot.

"Mana Air dan Taufan?"

Halilintar menghela napas kecil, "Air masih tidur… dia susah sekali kubangunkan di kamar… Taufan masih belanja, dia minta makanannya disisakan saja untuk nanti kalau sudah pulang… Gempa, bisa tolong panggil Adu Du dan Probe?"

"Oke…," Gempa langsung berdiri dan melesat menuju Markas Kotak yang tak jauh jaraknya.

Namun, tepat setelah Gempa pergi dari kedai, tiba-tiba ada yang berlari menuju kedai Tok Aba dan langsung bersorak gembira begitu melihat segala makanan tersaji lezat.

"WHOAAA! MAKANAAAAN! AKU IKUT MAKAN, YA…!?"

Kesemua orang yang berkumpul di situ terkejut melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba duduk bersama mereka, "Fa… FANG!?"

"Fang!? Astaga! Kau sudah sadar!? Syukurlah…!"

Namun dalam sekejap semua terdiam melihat pemuda berkacamata tersebut makan dengan lahap masakan yang disajikan Api di atas meja kedai.

"Ng… Fang… pelan-pelan makannya…," ujar Ochobot khawatir melihat Fang seperti akan tersedak.

"Sudahlah, Ochobot… Fang' kan tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu lebih… Pasti lapar! Nah, makan yang ini juga, Fang!" Api begitu gembira melihat Fang memakan masakannya dengan nikmat seakan tak ada hari esok.

Halilintar dan Tok Aba saling memandang, agak heran melihat nafsu makan pemuda di hadapan mereka.

"Ta, tapi... biasanya meski lapar dia makannya tetap lebih terkendali, deh..."

"Ah, sudahlah, Hali... mungkin dia sedang amat sangat lapar sekarang...!" ujar Api begitu bahagia.

* * *

Di waktu yang sama, Air baru terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Ia memandangi jam dan menyadari sudah saatnya mengangkat jemuran. Gadis berjaket biru muda tersebut menuruni tangga dan mendapati seseorang tengah tertidur di sofa…

"…?… Fang…? Dia sudah sadar…?"

Tapi yang terdengar hanya dengkuran lembut, maka Air membiarkan pemuda itu tidur lelap dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengangkat jemuran. Begitu selesai, sekeranjang sprei dan selimut bersih ia bawa ke ruang tengah di mana Fang tertidur pulas. Gadis tersebut duduk di atas karpet menaruh sekeranjang cuciannya untuk dilipat agar mudah masuk lemari.

"Ng…?"

Air menyadari Fang telah terbangun sambil mengucek-ucek matanya dan membetulkan letak kacamata di wajah, "… Baru nyuci…?"

Air mengangguk, "Kau tidur saja lagi… aku tak tahu kau sudah sadar dari pingsanmu…"

"Ngg…," Fang membaringkan kepalanya lagi pada sofa. Tapi selimut beraroma matahari yang masih hangat karena baru diangkat dari jemuran yang berada di dalam keranjang cucian membuat Fang kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "Boleh… pinjam selimutnya, nggak…?"

Air hanya diam dan tersenyum kecil sambil menyelimuti Fang yang kembali berbaring dengan tenang dan mendengkur lembut. Sementara gadis berambut pendek tersebut kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil menguap beberapa kali.

* * *

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Taufan masih berada di supermarket berkeliling mencari cairan kimia untuk mengepel dan membersihkan perabotan kayu atas permintaan Halilintar, serta beberapa bahan masakan untuk besok.

Ia menaiki _hoverboard_ -nya untuk kembali menuju rumah setelah mendapatkan semua barang dengan harga yang lebih murah. Namun begitu ia melayang di udara, sebuah pemandangan menarik perhatian dirinya. Ia yakin mengenal seseorang yang sedang asyik menempelkan wajah di depan etalase toko yang memperlihatkan segala macam baju.

"Itu… Astaga! FANG!" gadis berjaket biru tua tersebut langsung melesat turun dan memijak tanah.

"FANG! Kau sudah sadar…! Syukurlah…! Ng…? Fang…?"

Pemuda Tionghoa berkacamata yang masih menikmati dirinya menempel pada etalase toko sama sekali tak menggubris Taufan. Gadis itu perlahan berjalan mendekati Fang dari belakang dan menepuk pundak cowok tersebut dengan lembut.

"Anu, hei... Fang..."

"Ha? Eh, oh... Hai!" Sapaan singkat dari Fang membuat Taufan menaikkan alisnya heran, karena pemuda tersebut kembali menempelkan wajahnya pada etalase toko.

"Hei, menurutmu mana yang bagus!?"

Taufan semakin kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan cowok tersebut untuknya. Ia memandang mengikuti arah telunjuk Fang yang ternyata tertuju pada dua jaket _jeans_ berwarna gelap dan yang satu lagi lebih terang.

"Eh, ng... ya, yang lebih gelap, mungkin..."

"Oke! Kalau gitu aku beli yang itu aja!" tiba-tiba pemuda bersemangat tinggi tersebut langsung ngacir masuk ke dalam toko tanpa ba-bi-bu. Taufan semakin heran. _Pantaskah orang yang baru bangun dari pingsannya bersikap demikian?_

Gadis itu kembali memandangi jaket yang ditaksir Fang, yang memiliki harga...

"ASTAGA! MAHAL SEKALI! FANG! TUNGGU DULU!"

Sayang, begitu Taufan mau memasuki toko ia justru terduduk di aspal karena menabrak cowok yang baru saja selesai membayar dengan belanjaan yang sudah tergantung di tangannya, "Aduduh..."

"Wow, hei... kau tak apa?" Fang mengulurkan tangannya membantu Taufan berdiri. Tapi pandangannya kembali teralih pada etalase toko di tempat lain dan kembali ngacir sambil berteriak-teriak, "Wow! Itu keren sekali! Wah! Ini juga!"

Taufan kebingungan tak bisa mengikuti kecepatan Fang yang begitu bersemangat berbelanja.

Ya, belanjanya sih nggak masalah... tapi harga yang sama sekali tak dilihat bahkan dilirik Fang itu yang menjadi masalah besar. Dan dengan mudahnya pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan kartu untuk membayar semua belanjaannya.

"FAAAAANG! HENTIKAAAAAAAAANNN!" teriakan putus asa Taufan menggema memecah keramaian di daerah pertokoan.

* * *

Gempa akhirnya sampai tepat di depan gerbang Markas Kotak. Sebelum ia mengetuk pintu, tiba-tiba muncul Adu Du dan Probe membuka kedua daun pintu dengan penuh semangat.

"Ah! Gempa! Ada kabar gembira!"

"Fang! Fang sudah sadar!"

Betapa gembiranya Gempa mendengar berita dari kedua sahabatnya, "Su, sungguh!? Di mana dia!?"

"Di dalam! Sedang mandi...! ... Ng... tapi sikapnya agak aneh... mungkin karena lama pingsan ia jadi begitu, ya..."

Kata-kata Probe membuat Gempa mengrenyitkan alis keheranan agak khawatir jikalau Fang mengalami efek kurang mengenakkan setelah pingsan, "Memangnya dia kenapa, Probe?"

"Eh, ng… bagaimana, ya…? Ng… kau bertemu langsung dengannya saja…," Adu Du mempersilahkan Gempa memasuki markas dan menunggu di ruang tengah hingga Fang keluar.

"Hoi, Probe…!" Suara Fang memanggil agak mengejutkan Gempa. Tak pernah ia menggunakan nada memerintah seperti itu sejak menjadi sahabat Boboiboy dan yang lain.

Fang muncul dengan kaos dan celana panjang di tubuhnya. Di tangan, terdapat kaos _armless_ abu kebiruannya, jaket ungu yang selalu menghias terikat di pinggang Fang, serta celana _training_ biru tua yang menjadi ikon diri Fang, "Kau bisa mencuci dalam mesinmu itu' kan?"

"Eh, i, iya…"

"Cucikan ini…," Fang langsung melempar pakaian-pakaian yang berada di tangannya pada Probe. Mau tak mau robot tersebut membuka kap kepalanya dan mencuci pakaian-pakaian tersebut di dalam mesinnya.

Gempa yang melihat sikap Fang semakin heran. Ia memandang Adu Du yang hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Gempa menarik napas meyakinkan diri untuk memanggil sang pemuda, "Ng… Fang…"

"Kalau sudah selesai sekalian dikeringkan dalam mesin… Kau bisa sekalian menyetrikakannya' kan?"

"Oh, te, tentu saja…," Probe hanya menjawab sekenanya dalam kebingungan.

"Bagus… Cepat sedikit."

Gempa semakin heran. Ia benar-benar tak menyukai sikap Fang yang seperti demikian. Sementara Adu Du dan Probe tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Keduanya khawatir kalau protes mereka membuat kondisi Fang semakin buruk.

"Ehem… apakah itu sikapmu terhadap teman-temanmu sendiri setelah bangun dari pingsan? Mereka yang telah merawatmu…"

Fang terdiam sambil memandangi Gempa dari atas, ke bawah, dan ke atas lagi. Wajah pemuda tersebut terangkat, pandangannya memandang rendah lawan bicaranya, tak lupa tangannya yang berkacak pinggang. Begitu tinggi lagak Fang sekarang.

Gempa menatap heran. Benarkah yang di depannya itu adalah Fang yang Boboiboy kenal? Atau karena pingsan selama seminggu lebih, sikapnya berubah menjadi Fang yang dahulu? Yang penyendiri, memiliki ego tinggi, dan iri akan popularitas Boboiboy?

"Memang apa masalahmu dengan sikapku, hm?"

Gempa terkejut bukan main. Ia menarik napas membuka mulutnya hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata tapi tercekat oleh ketidak percayaannya. Ia semakin sebal, tak percaya mendengar dan melihat kenyataan pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya benar-benar seorang Fang. Fang sahabat Adu Du dan Probe yang kini memperlakukan mereka bak pembantu.

"Ng… Fang… sudah selesai…," Probe memberikan pakaian-pakaian Fang dengan sopan, namun si empunya justru mengambil dengan kasar dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke ruangan lain untuk berganti baju.

Gempa semakin tak percaya. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Betapa sombongnya Fang yang sekarang. Adu Du hanya memperhatikan Gempa yang ingin mengutarakan kekesalannya namun hanya bisa terbata penuh amarah.

"Sudahlah, Gempa… yang penting ia sudah sadar…," ujar Adu Du karena tak ingin kedua sahabatnya itu bertengkar dan membuat kekacauan dalam markas.

"I, iya! Tapi, Adu Du…! Oh, Astaga… aku… tak tahu harus…! Argh…!"

Adu Du dan Probe berpandangan. Beruntung Gempa yang berada di situ. Kalau Halilintar yang berada bersama mereka dan menghadapi Fang yang demikian... habislah tempat itu dihujani petir. Atau Api... yang siap membakar siapapun yang menyulut emosinya.

Fang keluar lengkap mengenakan segala atribut di tubuhnya. Kaos _armless_ abu tua kebiruan yang menutupi setengah leher, sarung tangan _fingerless_ , jaket yang terikat di pinggang, celana _training_ biru tua, dan sepatu _sneakers_ ungu di kaki. Serta kacamata berbingkai nila yang menghias wajah tampan nan angkuh terangkat ke atas.

Gempa tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ia tak tahu harus senang melihat Fang telah sadar atau sebal terhadap sikapnya yang berubah.

"Ayo…," perintah Fang mendahului Gempa, Adu Du, dan Probe melangkah menuju pintu keluar markas. Gempa mendesah kecil dan mengikutinya bersama alien hijau serta robotnya yang setia.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kedai, kedua orang tersebut sama sekali tak berbincang. Bahkan Adu Du dan Probe tak berani mengeluarkan suara memecah keheningan, ataupun mencairkan suasana. Mereka hanya berjalan dalam bisu.

Gempa beberapa kali melirik penuh heran pada Fang yang berjalan sambil mengangkat dagu dengan angkuh. Begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Gadis tersebut mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia berusaha tak mempedulikan detail sekecil apapun yang terdapat pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Tak lama, keempat sahabat itu sampai di kedai, mendapati sudah ada beberapa orang yang menikmati sajian.

"Hei, aku sudah memanggil Adu Du dan Probe, serta Fang yang sudah sa…"

"Graus! Nyam! Haup! Ini enak buanget!"

Seorang 'Fang' yang lain tengah makan dengan amat sangat lahap.

Gempa, Adu Du, dan Probe tak bisa menutup mulut mereka yang terbuka penuh keterkejutan.

Halilintar, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot tak kalah bingungnya.

"Semuanya… aku bawa Fang… ternyata ia sudah sadar dan tertidur di rumah…"

Semua kembali terbelalak melihat Air yang berjalan mendekati kedai… dengan 'Fang' yang jalan dengan gontai di sampingnya.

"Lepaskan akuuu! Baju itu keren sekali, tauuuu! Aku mau beliiii!"

"Tapi kau tak mungkin membeli seisi toko' kaaan!?"

Kericuhan terdengar sayup-sayup mendekat dari langit yang ternyata Taufan yang baru pulang belanja… dengan 'Fang' yang lain ia gandeng dengan erat di atas _hoverboard_ -nya, "Semuanya! Fang sudah sa…!"

Taufan yang sudah mendarat aman di atas tanah mengucek-ucek matanya.

"FANG ADA EMPAT!?"

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Hari ini saya senang sekaliiii! Ada seminar mengenai animasi kemarin di Kota Tua, salah satu pembicaranya adalah pemimpin studio Animonsta yang juga mengisi suara beberapa tokoh dalam Boboiboy, Mr.** **Anas Abdul Aziz! Beliau masih ingat ketika saya berkunjung ke studio Animonsta pada saat ke Malaysia beberapa minggu lalu! xD Maaf, pakcik... kalau saya norak sekali xD Apalagi waktu menonton _spoiler_ xD**

 **Saya mau berterima kasih amat sangat kepada lumutness karena sudah memberi informasi mengenai penulisan pada _chapter_ sebelumnya ^^ Saya senang sekali ada yang memperhatikan penulisan dan membantu memperbaikinya ^^ Terima kasih banyak, yah ^^**

 **Di _chapter_ ini mulai banyak hint 'yuri' antara Api dan Halilintar... Karena saya suka keduanya kalau digenderbender dan membuat mereka menjadi pairing 'yuri' xD Apalagi Hali yang berkesan _cool_ dan selalu jaga _image_ ,mungkin sikap polos Api selalu membuatnya kebingungan xD Kan' jadi lucu xD**

 **Berhubung saya sudah mendapat _spoiler_ mengenai tingkat level baru pada Api dan Air, namun saya belum bisa membocorkannya secara blak-blakan di sini... silakan teman-teman menebak sendiri apa kekuatan baru untuk Api dan Air... Saya rasa semua pasti sudah bisa menebak xD**

 **Salam kenal buat para pembaca baru ^^ Dan terimakasih pada teman-teman yang selalu memberi semangat ^^ Semoga _fanfic_ ini tak membuat bosan kalian dan menghibur selalu ^^**

 **Dan untuk kawan-kawan Malaysia... Selamat Hari Merdeka 31 Agustus 2015 ^^**

 **Semangat selalu, semuanya ^^9**


	5. The Sins

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 _ **The Sins**_

Entah mimpi apa Adu Du semalam kini ia harus menghadapi empat orang dengan sifat berlainan dari sahabatnya yang ternyata berpecah tanpa ia ketahui kapan.

Tok Aba berusaha tenang dan sabar melihat kenyataan yang terjadi di hadapannya. Bagi seorang tua yang memiliki pengalaman hidup begitu banyak, bahkan beberapa di antaranya bisa dikatakan 'tidak normal', ia hanya bisa duduk sambil menghela napas menenangkan diri.

Keempat 'Fang' duduk dengan tenang di sofa rumah Tok Aba, dikelilingi para Boboiboy serta Tok Aba, Adu Du, Probe, Komputer, dan Ochobot.

Robot bundar kuning yang sedaritadi hanya melayang penuh bimbang akhirnya maju dan mencoba memberanikan diri menatap para 'Fang', "A- aku akan coba _scan_ kalian… "

"Baiklah, tapi cepat. Aku tak butuh bersama makhluk-makhluk ini berlama-lama." Salah satu 'Fang' mendengus kesal. Sementara yang di sampingnya asyik mengunyah donat lobak merah yang sudah kelima atau tujuh kalinya. 'Fang' yang satu lagi tertidur pulas bersandar pada bahu 'Fang' yang sedang menikmati dirinya menghitung uang dalam dompet, "Hmm, kayaknya sepatu tadi keren juga… jadi pengen…"

Begitu Ochobot selesai melakukan tugasnya, ia mengeluarkan kabel dari dalam tubuhnya dan menyambung pada Komputer asisten Adu Du yang diajak ke rumah Tok Aba untuk membantu pemeriksaan Fang lebih lanjut.

" _Scanning_ selesai, data terkirim dengan baik… membaca data…," suara Komputer menunjukkan proses yang muncul pada layar. Tak lama muncul beberapa data dengan tulisan-tulisan yang hanya bisa dibaca Adu Du.

"Hmm… Astaga, benar dugaanku… ini karena senjata ciptaanku yang kugabungkan itu belum selesai jadinya seperti ini…," ujar Adu Du pelan penuh sesal. Gempa menepuk pundak sahabat aliennya sambil tersenyum, berusaha membuat ia tenang.

"Tolong jelaskan pada kami, Adu Du… apa maksud data di dalam Komputer itu?"

"Ba-baiklah. Seperti yang kalian tahu… Boboiboy berpecah lima karena kekuatan yang didapatkan dari Ochobot. Lima kekuatan itu menguasai masing-masing tubuh pecahan Boboiboy dan memiliki sifat yang sesuai dengan elemen yang dimiliki. Dalam kasus Fang, sedikit berbeda…"

Para Boboiboy serta Tok Aba dan Ochobot diam mendengarkan, sementara para 'Fang' nampak tak peduli.

"Senjata yang kugabungkan adalah Senjata Emosi dan Senjata Pengubah. Dari efek yang seharusnya terjadi adalah segala sel dalam tubuh korban yang ditembakkan akan berubah menjadi lebih kuat dan membuat emosi-emosi tertentu lebih menonjol. Seperti yang kalian tahu, Senjata Emosi akan menimbulkan beberapa emosi menjadi lebih dominan. Seperti kalian, para Boboiboy, masing-masing emosi atau sifat yang berlainan elemen tak bisa bersatu kembali disebabkan oleh efek dari senjata pengubah yang mengekalkan tubuh kalian yang berpisah dalam masing-masing satu elemen…"

Adu Du menarik napas panjang dan melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Dan dalam kasus Fang adalah… beberapa emosi atau sifat yang lebih dominan dalam diri Fang semakin kuat hingga memberi wujud sendiri pada masing-masing sifatnya. Apalagi Fang yang telah melatih diri telah memiliki kekuatan lebih besar dari sebelumnya, sehingga membuat masing-masing emosi atau pribadi dalam dirinya memiliki kekuatan berlebih untuk memisahkan diri… Hingga akhirnya terpisah seperti ini."

Semua yang berada di rumah Tok Aba menghela napas begitu panjang. Satu masalah muncul, muncul lagi yang lain. Tentu saja tak ada yang menyalahkan senjata ciptaan Adu Du yang memang belum sempurna. Alien kotak itu sudah memperingatkan mereka sebelum memakainya. Namun jika mereka tak memakai senjata tersebut untuk melawan para Panglima Scammer, mereka tak akan bisa menang saat itu. Tentu saja ini resiko yang harus mereka hadapi.

"Anu… apa masih ada donat lagi? Aku masih lapar."

"Hei, boleh aku pergi sekarang? Aku ingin melihat kalau-kalau ada pakaian keren yang bisa kubeli…"

"Hmph, buang-buang waktu saja."

"Groook…"

Gempa dan Halilintar saling memandang, Api dan Taufan mengangkat bahu tak tahu harus memberi komentar apa, sedangkan Air mendekati salah satu 'Fang' yang sedang tidur sambil membawa bantal, "Ini… supaya lebih nyaman."

Tentu saja 'Fang' tersebut menerimanya dengan senang dan kembali tertidur.

"Hmm, baiklah… jadi, kami tak bisa memanggil kalian dengan nama 'Fang', karena kalau kalian semua memiliki nama yang sama kami akan kebingungan memanggil siapa dan yang mana." saran Ochobot.

"Hei, aku yang paling hebat di sini. Tentu saja aku 'Fang' yang asli."

"Heh! Apa maksudmu!? Aku juga 'Fang', tahu!"

"Hmph, 'Fang' yang asli tak akan gila belanja seperti kau, bodoh."

"APA!?"

"Hegh! Aghu hugha 'Fangh'…!"

"Telan makananmu dengan benar dulu, dasar rakus!"

"Groook…"

Perdebatan antar Fang semakin memanas dan tak ada yang sanggup melerai keempatnya.

Derap langkah berisik luar biasa mendekat dan pintu terdobrak dengan kerasnya menghentikan kericuhan dalam rumah Tok Aba. Muncul Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal terburu memasuki rumah… bersama 'Fang' lain yang mereka tarik paksa.

"SEMUANYAAAAAA! LIHAT INIIII! FANG SUDAH SADAAAAAAaaaa… ar…?… Eh…?"

Ketiga anak tersebut terdiam dengan mata melotot, melihat empat 'Fang' duduk di sofa ruang tamu Tok Aba. Para Boboiboy dan penghuni rumah tak kalah terkejutnya melihat ada 'Fang' yang lain.

Ochobot menepok wajahnya tak percaya, "Astaga… ada lagi!?"

'Fang' yang baru saja dibawa masuk oleh ketiga sahabat Boboiboy mulai melihat sekelilingnya sambil menaikkan alis. Terlihat dari pandangan seluruh 'Fang' yang berkumpul, kelimanya sama sekali tak tertarik bahkan tak terkejut melihat diri mereka yang lain.

"Wow, wow, wow, ada apa ini…? Kenapa banyak yang memalsukan diriku…? Meski kalian tak setampan aku… heheh…," 'Fang' yang diseret oleh Gopal tiba-tiba berjalan dengan petentengan mendekati para 'Fang' yang lain. Membuat salah seorang 'Fang' memicingkan mata, kesal terhadap kata-kata yang dilontarkan 'Fang' di hadapannya.

"Hei, akulah 'Fang' yang asli."

"Aku!"

"Akhuh!"

"Oke! Sudah cukup! Kalian tak bisa lagi menggunakan nama 'Fang' karena kami akan kebingungan! Dan kalian semua adalah 'Fang'! Maka itu jangan bertengkar lagi!" Gempa menengahi diiringi beberapa 'Fang' saling membuang muka.

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal menuntut penjelasan dan Adu Du kembali menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya pada mereka yang menjadi pusing tujuh keliling mendapati salah satu sahabat mereka kini ikut berpecah lima.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana kalian menemukan 'Fang' yang ini…?" tanya Tok Aba. Ying angkat bicara, " _Aiyo_ … Tadi kami pulang sekolah berjanji akan bertemu di pertokoan untuk membeli sesuatu karena mau menjenguk para Boboiboy dan Fang… tapi tiba-tiba kami menyadari ada seseorang yang kami kenal sedang berdiri celingukan di dekat stasiun. Ternyata si 'Fang' ini, _ma_!"

Tok Aba menghela napas dan menghadap pada 'Fang' yang dimaksud Ying, "Kau ini kenapa langsung keluyuran keluar…? Bukannya menyapa kami dulu. Kau ke mana saja…?"

'Fang' terkekeh kecil, "Heh, aku hanya berjalan-jalan mencuci mata. Siapa tahu ada cewek cakep yang seksi lewat…"

'Fang' yang lain menimpali, "Dasar mesum."

"Heh, mata duitan… Aku ini bukan mesum. Tapi seleraku pada wanita itu sangat tinggi."

Semua orang memutar mata mereka membiarkan 'Fang' yang bertampang licik itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Asal kalian tahu, selama aku berdiri di dekat stasiun memperhatikan para wanita yang berlalu lalang, sama sekali tak ada wanita yang bisa memuaskanku, seleraku pada wanita begitu tinggi… Inilah yang membuatku berbeda dengan ka… li…"

Pemuda tersebut tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun ia nampak tertuju pada sesuatu… atau seseorang, yang sedang berdiri menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, bersandar pada tembok.

Semua orang mengikuti arah pandang penuh nafsu 'Fang' yang kini terdiam dengan wajah merona dan takjub. Para Boboiboy lain memandangi salah seorang dari mereka. sementara Halilintar baru menyadari… bahwa dirinyalah yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"A-ada apa…?"

'Fang' berjalan mendekati Halilintar dan tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya, bersandar pada tembok yang disandari punggung gadis bertopi lurus ke depan begitu dekat, membuat Hali semakin kebingungan, "Hei, mau apa kau…?"

"Aku tak menyangka, aku justru menemukan gadis impianku di sini…," gombalan 'Fang' membuat Halilintar mengrenyitkan alis dan mulai membuatnya risih.

"… hah…?"

'Fang' memasang senyum penggoda di wajahnya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Halilintar yang semakin mundur menghimpit tembok, "Pandangan matamu begitu tajam bagai busur panah, yang siap menusuk hatiku dalam… Bibirmu merekah bagai kelopak mawar segar, kulitmu putih halus, begitu lembut bagai salju… Siapa namamu, sayang…?"

Hali semakin jijik mendengar rayu gombal 'Fang' yang terlihat begitu bernafsu, seakan ingin menyerangnya dalam jarak dekat, "Jangan macam-macam kau." ancam Halilintar dengan dingin.

Gopal nyaris mau muntah mendengar rayu gombal yang diutarakan 'Fang', sementara Ying merinding disko. Yaya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan 'Fang' pada Halilintar, "Eh? Tunggu… Fang, kau tak mengenalnya?"

"Hm? Sesungguhnya aku pernah bertemu dengan dirinya… dalam mimpi indahku. Sudikah kau memberi tahuku namamu yang bisa kupanggil mesra, sayang…?"

Semua orang semakin bergidik. Adu Du akhirnya angkat bicara sebelum ia 'berhoek-hoek' bersama yang lain, "Ng, karena ingatan Fang terbagi lima, kemungkinan besar ia mengalami amnesia kecil."

"Setidaknya aku masih ingat bahwa aku tak serendah makhluk-makhluk ini." Dengus salah satu 'Fang' lagi.

"Heh, sombong. Kenapa' sih kau tidak kembali pingsan lagi saja daripada mengomentari segala sesuatu dengan menyebalkan seperti itu?" 'Fang' lain menimpali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Halilintar yang sedari tadi menjadi korban godaannya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Berani berbicara denganku seperti itu. Kau saja yang kembali dililit selang infus dan ditusuk jarum besar selama pingsan. Aku tak sudi tanganku dimasukkan jarum kotor dan dimasuki cairan dengan cara seperti itu."

"Wow, angkuhnya… Kau tak senang masih bisa berdiri dan hidup seperti ini? Dasar idiot."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Dua 'Fang' saling berhadapan memasang badan, nampak akan saling meninju satu sama lain.

"Oke, oke… sekarang kita tentukan dulu, nama yang bisa menggantikan 'Fang' agar kita tidak bingung." Ochobot angkat bicara berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran sahabatnya yang saling menggeram itu.

Gopal mendekatkan dirinya sambil berbisik pada Adu Du, "Untung saat itu kau langsung mengambil keputusan tak membiarkan Fang dirawat di Rumah Sakit… Semua orang bisa heboh melihat ia berpecah begini."

"Yah, aku khawatir kalau-kalau ia mengalami efek negatif yang mengejutkan semua orang… dan benar saja, ternyata terjadi hal seperti ini." Bisik Adu Du balik pada Gopal. Ying turut mendengar bisikan kedua sahabatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengutarakan kegelisahannya, " _Aiyo_ , ini lagi… mereka nggak akur satu sama lain… Jangan sampai mereka bertarung sampai kita tak bisa mengendalikannya."

Yaya kembali terdiam sambil menyentuh dagunya dengan jemari. Ia memperhatikan tiap 'Fang' yang memiliki sifat berbeda-beda. Hanya sedikit yang bisa membuat orang lain membedakan mereka jika dilihat dengan cermat… setidaknya dengan melihat gaya berpakaian dan ekspresi mereka.

Fang yang suka tidur, mengenakan jaketnya terkancing erat hingga leher.

Fang yang suka makan, tak mengenakan jaketnya, tapi mengikat lengan jaket di leher. Ia juga lebih ceria.

Fang yang suka menghitung uang dan belanja hampir mirip dengan yang suka makan, yaitu lebih sering memasang senyum di wajah. Namun ia mengenakan jaketnya, menggulung bagian lengannya sampai siku.

Fang yang sombong dan selalu memasang wajah angkuh tanpa senyuman berpakaian persis seperti Fang yang para sahabatnya kenal. Mengikat lengan jaket di pinggang, dan kaos _armless_ -nya terkancing hingga setengah leher.

Sementara, Fang yang melontarkan gombal rayuan pada Halilintar, hampir sama dengan Fang yang sombong, hanya saja kaos yang ia kenakan tak terkancing hingga leher, justru memperlihatkan dadanya. Lebih berkesan liar, terutama dengan nyengir nafsu di wajahnya.

Gadis berjilbab merah muda tersebut mulai berpikir lebih mendalam melihat sifat-sifat dominan Fang yang keluar menjadi pribadi-pribadi yang berlainan jasad.

"Kalian… apa pernah mendengar tentang Tujuh Dosa Besar…?"

Semua orang memandangi Yaya. Beberapa dari mereka mengrenyitkan alis, heran pada pertanyaan gadis pintar yang tiba-tiba tersebut, "Ng, memang apa hubungannya dengan semua ini, Ya…?" Gopal mewakili orang-orang yang berkumpul di ruangan tersebut bertanya.

" _Wrath_ , _Envy_ , _Pride_ , _Lust_ , _Greed_ , _Gluttony_ , dan _Sloth_ … Tujuh Dosa besar atau disebut dengan _Seven Deadly Sins_ dibahas dalam alkitab agama Kristen. Tujuh perilaku buruk ini bisa menyeret manusia menuju dosa jika tak dikendalikan… Entahlah, setelah memperhatikan para 'Fang' ini aku tiba-tiba berpikir ke situ. Mereka benar-benar mencerminkan lima di antaranya."

Para Boboiboy saling berpandangan menyetujui pendapat sahabat mereka yang berpengetahuan luas tersebut. Gadis berjilbab itu melanjutkan analisanya, "Tapi sepertinya _wrath_ dan _envy_ , atau sebut saja 'kemarahan' dan 'iri dengki' ada pada diri mereka semua… Lihat saja bagaimana mereka bertengkar dan cepat emosi seperti tadi, dan saling merasa bahwa dirinya adalah 'Fang' yang sebenarnya… Ng, ini pendapatku saja, loh."

"Yah! Apapun itu…!" tiba-tiba Api menengahi dan memotong penjelasan Yaya, "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita panggil saja dengan nama-nama yang disebutkan Yaya tadi!?" serunya ceria.

"Hethujuh!" Salah satu 'Fang' mengangkat tangan sambil mengunyah roti yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Tu, tunggu sebentar! Bagaimana kalau masih ada 'Fang' yang lain!? Kan' bisa repot… !" Probe angkat bicara, membuat semua mengangguk khawatir. Ochobot kembali melakukan _scan_ pada para 'Fang' yang ada di situ, "Kurasa tidak, aku menemukan adanya kelengkapan data yang kuterima mengenai Fang dari semua 'Fang' ini, tandanya lima ini sudah komplit."

"Komplit… kayak paket nasi… WAKAKAKAKAK!"

"WOKAKAKAKAKAK!"

 _Krik… krik…_

Semua orang di ruangan nginyem mendengar humor kering dari 'Fang' tukang makan yang disahut tawa keras oleh 'Fang' yang suka belanja.

Adu Du menghela napas lelah, "Y-ya sudah, baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi, kita bisa memberi kalian nama yang baru."

"Gimana kalo buat dia kasih nama 'Bleki', ajah?" timpal 'Fang' tukang makan lagi sambil menunjuk 'Fang' yang sombong sehingga ia memasang wajah kesal bukan main, "Lu kata gue anjing!?"

"Kalo dia kasih nama 'Si Pus'!" 'Fang' yang suka belanja kembali menimpali sambil menunjuk 'Fang' yang sedang asyik menggoda Halilintar. Sementara gadis itu hanya diam tak menanggapi dengan dinginnya.

"Ato 'Si Meng'…," timpal 'Fang' tukang makan lagi.

"…'AH MENG'! GYAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kedua 'Fang' dengan selera humor buruk tersebut kembali tertawa keras sambil gebuk-gebuk bantal sofa.

"HEH! SUDAH! SUDAH! KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!" Yaya akhirnya terpaksa membentak karena kedua 'Fang' tersebut tak hentinya menimpali satu sama lain, "Baiklah! Kita akan panggil kalian sesuai dengan saran Api!"

Kini masing-masing 'Fang' memiliki nama baru sebagai panggilan.

'Fang' yang suka tidur diberi nama _Sloth_.

'Fang' yang suka makan diberi nama _Gluttony_.

'Fang' yang suka pada uang dan belanja diberi nama _Greed_.

'Fang' yang suka merayu, setidaknya hanya pada Halilintar, diberi nama _Lust_.

'Fang' yang angkuh dan sombong diberi nama _Pride_.

"Ih, satu aja udah nyebelin dan rese banget… Ini malah ada lima!" Gerutu Ying sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada penuh kekesalan luar biasa melihat lima wujud Fang. Yaya dan Gopal saling memandang menghela napas panjang. Keduanya mulai berpikir kalau-kalau Ying bakal menantang kelima Fang untuk merebut Boboiboy.

"…Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, aku akan pergi dari kota ini sebelum terjadi pertarungan sengit yang berujung Perang Dunia terbaru dan masuk dalam sejarah." Bisikan Gopal membuat Yaya berusaha menahan tawa karena Ying bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari bisikan Gopal yang tak sengaja terdengar olehnya.

"HORE! NAMA BARU!" Gluttony dan Greed malah bersorak sambil lempar-lempar bantal, membuat Halilintar yang sudah membereskan ruang tamu pagi tadi sebal bukan main sehingga ia tega menyetrum kedua badut tersebut, "PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

Dan tentu saja dua 'Fang' gosong kini menggelepar di lantai.

"Hih! Aku sudah membersihkan segalanya dalam rumah ini, sekarang jadi berantakan dan kotor lagi…!" Tiba-tiba Hali merasa ada yang meraih tangannya, dan ia melihat Lust dengan tatapannya yang penuh nafsu tengah menatap begitu dekat, "Kau sungguh kuat, manis. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, sayangku~"

Halilintar merinding dan menarik tangannya kasar, "Yang benar saja! Huh!" Gadis berperangai dingin tersebut membalikkan tubuh dan keluar dari rumah, diikuti Gempa yang berusaha menenangkannya karena bisa gawat kalau Hali emosi berkelanjutan.

"Wow, cewek judes! Aku suka itu!" Lust justru berlari mengikuti kedua gadis yang baru keluar dari pintu.

"Hh, ini bodoh." Pride turut bangkit dan keluar dengan angkuhnya.

"Ng, Air… bisa tolong kau siram dua makhluk ini…?" Air melakukan permintaan Tok Aba mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk membuat sadar dua 'Fang' yang terkapar di lantai.

Api berdiri di antara orang-orang yang masih berkeliling melihat nasib dua makhluk gosong di tengah ruangan yang sedang disiram. Gadis itu menepuk tangannya menarik perhatian semua orang, "Okeee! Semua masalah sudah selesai! Mereka sudah diberi nama! Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan makan siang yang terhenti tadi!?" serunya ceria.

"MAKAN!? AYOK!" Gluttony langsung bangkit dari pingsannya, "Apa makanan tadi itu semua kau yang masak!? Enak sekali, loh!" puji Gluttony sambil membersihkan diri dari hitamnya bekas gosong di tubuh.

Api begitu bahagia mendengarnya hingga tersipu. Belum pernah ia dipuji dengan wajah yang amat sangat ceria dan begitu jujur seperti demikian atas apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan kekuatannya, "Su-sungguh!? Aku bisa masakkan apapun untukmu kalau kau mau!"

"Asyik! Ah, siapa namamu, koki handal?"

"Aku Api! Kau juga hebat sekali bisa memakan begitu banyak!"

Kedua remaja yang begitu ceria tersebut berjalan keluar menuju kedai sambil bercanda ria saling memuji. Semua orang bisa melihat bahwa keduanya langsung cocok satu sama lain.

"Yah, setidaknya dua di antara mereka bisa akrab…," ujar Gopal. Ia tak berani datang mengunjungi sahabat-sahabatnya lagi jika hubungan mereka seperti Lust dan Halilintar tadi. Seakan siap menyerang dan membenci satu sama lain… setidaknya satu di antara mereka, dan yang satunya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"HOAAAAA…! BAJUKUUUUU!" Tiba-tiba Greed bangkit dari pingsannya masih dalam keadaan gosong dan basah karena disiram Air, membuat semua orang terkejut bukan main. Ia langsung membongkar-bongkar tas belanja yang ia bawa setelah pulang bersama Taufan tadi.

"Oke, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang!" Taufan benar-benar tak mengerti pemuda yang senang sekali mengenakan segala hal yang mahal di tubuhnya. Ia menyadari kaos, jaket, celana, sepatu hingga ikat pinggang yang dikenakan Greed sekarang ini adalah hasil belanjaannya tadi. Dan harganya bagai membuat jiwa Taufan tersedot topan badai.

"Nona yang telah membawaku kemari!" Taufan terkejut ketika Greed menunjuknya, "A-aku?"

"Ya, kau! Siapa namamu?"

"A-aku Taufan…"

"Taufan! Ayo kita kembali ke pertokoan! Masih banyak yang harus kubeli!" Greed ngloyor pergi keluar sambil tertawa-tawa membawa _hoverboard_ Taufan dengan seenaknya. Tentu saja gadis malang tersebut semakin pusing, "Ti-tidak boleh! Kau harus hemat, Fa-! Ah, ng…, Greed!" Taufan terpaksa mengikutinya sambil panik.

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Tok Aba, Probe, serta Ochobot hanya bisa diam di dalam ruangan yang sepi setelah para Boboiboy dan Fang keluar. Pandangan keenamnya kini tertuju pada Sloth yang asyik mendengkur di sofa. Serta Air yang duduk di sampingnya sambil menyelimuti pemuda tersebut dengan tenang.

Adu Du menghela napas terpanjangnya, "… ini masalah yang lebih besar dari dugaanku…"

* * *

Para Boboiboy, para Fang, Tok Aba, Adu Du, serta dua robot dan para sahabat Boboiboy kini duduk menikmati masakan karya Api yang tak disangka ia membuat begitu banyak. Tentu saja Gluttony tanpa sungkan memakan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Semua orang duduk mengelilingi makanan di atas tikar sambil duduk dengan santai tanpa meja dan kursi.

Api berbinar-binar melihat Gluttony makan dengan lahapnya, bahkan memberi ia saran bagaimana memasak yang baik.

"Hmmm! Yang ini… apa kau menggunakan api besar? Lebih baik kau menggunakan api kecil, karena bagian dalamnya akan menjadi lebih lezat! Kau memang jago masak!"

Api begitu senang bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memuaskan seseorang. Apalagi orang tersebut adalah 'Fang', setidaknya bagian dari dirinya, orang yang benar-benar dicintai Boboiboy di mana Api merupakan salah satu bagian dari gadis bertopi tersebut.

Halilintar tak bisa makan dengan tenang, karena Lust terus-terusan menggodanya, menempel tak mau jauh dari pujaan hatinya, "Bagaimana kalau kita kencan setelah ini? Hanya aku dan kau, sayangku…"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Lust tak menyerah sama sekali meski Hali terus memberinya sikap yang amat sangat dingin bahkan judes.

Taufan berhasil menyeret Greed yang nyaris mau menuju restoran mewah jauh di kota. Untungnya pemuda dengan kekayaan tak terhingga itu tak mengeluhkan apapun dan duduk dengan tenang menikmati santapan bersama-sama.

Sloth pada akhirnya mau ikut menikmati hidangan setelah diseret paksa bangkit dari lelapnya di atas sofa. Bujukan halus Air-lah yang akhirnya berhasil membuatnya mengangkat bokong. Tetap saja, kini ia justru terbaring nikmat di atas tikar tak mempedulikan makanan yang terhidang di atas piringnya.

Hanya Pride seorang yang duduk di atas bangku kedai. Ia tak mau makan bersama-sama yang lain dan duduk di bawah. Gempa melihat pemuda tersebut dan menawarinya duduk di antara mereka. Namun hanya dengusan angkuh yang ia terima sebagai jawaban.

"Hh, ya sudah." desah Gempa dengan pasrah mendapat perlakuan angkuh demikian.

Adu Du diam melihat nafsu makan Gluttony dan kelakuan para Fang yang lain. Alien hijau tersebut teringat, bahwa Fang sendiri memang memiliki nafsu makan besar jika berhubungan dengan masakan karya kekasihnya tercinta. Terlebih jika ada donat lobak merah di hadapannya. Ia bisa tak sadar masih berpijak di atas tanah.

Fang memang terkadang tak bisa menjaga nafsu dan senantiasa menggombal pada Boboiboy, bahkan di depan umum sekalipun. Menunjukkan kemesraannya dengan sang kekasih pada semua orang, membanggakan diri bahwa ia memiliki tunangan yang begitu manis.

Ia juga suka sekali pada benda-benda mewah dan tak sungkan membelanjakan uangnya. Nyaris setiap hari ia selalu berpakaian yang membuatnya begitu jelas bahwa dirinya berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki harta berlebih. Semua gadis mengagumi bagaimana Fang berpakaian bak artis Korea, menambah kekal paras tampangnya.

Jika sudah kelelahan, terkadang pemuda berkacamata tersebut bisa tertidur lelap seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi musim dingin. Pernah terjadi ketika Fang latihan intensif bersama klub basketnya sebelum pertandingan. Weker sepuluh buah yang dipasang bersamaan tak digubrisnya sama sekali. Hanya sentuhan lembut dari kekasihnya yang bisa membangunkan pemuda Tionghoa pemilik kuasa bayang.

Dan yang terakhir, siapa yang tak mengenal seorang remaja tampan pemilik kuasa bayang yang memiliki harga diri begitu tinggi? Angkuh dan sombong adalah sifat yang paling menonjol dari seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki ego tinggi. Sejak pertama kali bertemu Boboiboy hingga saat ini, sifat tersebutlah yang sama sekali tak hilang. Dan tentu saja lagi-lagi hanya Boboiboy yang bisa membuat Fang lebih lembut dan ramah… hanya pada kekasihnya itu. Tidak pada orang lain.

Kata-kata Yaya terngiang di kepala kotak sang alien cebol. Sifat-sifat yang disebut Yaya sebagai Tujuh Dosa Besar memang mencerminkan sifat Fang yang akhirnya keluar mendominasi menjadi pribadi masing-masing dan menonjol lebih kuat pada lima sifat Fang yang diingat Adu Du.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, kelima sifat yang tercerai berai ini harus bisa digabungkan menjadi satu jasad utuh kembali." Adu Du mulai menggumamkan rumus-rumus yang harus ia susun untuk memperbaiki senjatanya. Air mendengar gumaman tersebut. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan menunduk untuk berbisik pada sahabat aliennya.

"Adu Du… nanti saja kau pikirkan tentang senjata itu, makanlah dulu… Kau' kan juga harus istirahatkan otakmu agar tidak mudah lelah…"

"I-iya, tapi…"

"Air benar, Adu Du… Jangan terlalu memaksa dirimu, makanlah dulu dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan apapun, ya?" Gempa menyodorkan sepiring lauk untuk alien hijau yang akhirnya mengikuti saran para gadis tersebut. Memang ia butuh istirahat setelah pusing tujuh keliling melihat lima Fang dengan kepribadian mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Begitu selesai makan, para Boboiboy saling membantu membereskan piring dan gelas. Air mengerjakan tugasnya mencuci piring. Tak diduga, Sloth mengikutinya hingga ke dapur. Gadis berjaket biru tersebut sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ia diikuti. Tentu saja. Sloth bergerak nyaris tak bersuara.

Pemuda dengan wajah selalu mengantuk tersebut menemukan dirinya langsung menyukai gadis yang meminjamkannya selimut hangat untuk beristirahat. Dan berbeda dengan yang lain. Bagi Sloth, Air sangat tenang dan tak memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang tak disukainya. Air membiarkan ia beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa gangguan. Fang dengan sifat pemalas tersebut menemukan dirinya begitu tenang bila di samping Boboiboy Air pujaannya.

Di dapur, dengan kalemnya Sloth merebahkan kepala di atas meja dapur dengan tangan terlipat sebagai bantal. Sementara Air mencuci dengan tenang, tentu saja kekuatannya benar-benar membuat waktu menjadi lebih hemat. Segala cucian bersih sudah tertata rapi pada lemari piring dan gelas. Air menguap sedikit sambil menutupi mulut dengan tangan kemudian berbalik hendak menuju pintu dapur.

Namun pemandangan Sloth yang tertidur di meja dapur membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

"Sloth…"

Perlahan ia mendekati dan menepuk pelan pundak remaja berjaket ungu yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan erat. Tepukan lembut tersebut membangunkan pemuda yang begitu menyukai tidur. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajah dan mendapati wajah lembut Air yang tersenyum kecil padanya.

Begitu tenang, damai, sejuk…

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sloth menggerakkan tubuhnya berbalik memeluk erat pinggang gadis yang membangunkan dirinya, dan kemudian menikmati dada empuk Air sebagai alas kepala.

Tentu perlakuan yang tiba-tiba demikian membuat gadis bertopi biru itu terkejut dengan rona kecil di wajah. Tapi ia sama sekali tak protes. Air hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus-elus punggung pemuda yang begitu menikmati posisinya sekarang. Sebagai salah satu bagian dari diri Boboiboy tentu ada ketertarikan dalam diri Air pada Sloth yang begitu tenang dan manja padanya. Air tahu Sloth sama sekali tak berniat buruk atau melecehkan dirinya karena menjadikan dada Air sebagai alas tidur yang empuk. Dengkuran halus terdengar membuat gadis bertopi biru tersebut tak bisa menahan senyum.

"Pindah tempat, yuk… jadi kau bisa berbaring dengan nyaman."

Tak lama Sloth mengangguk. Air menggandeng tangan sambil membimbing pemuda pemalas tersebut keluar dari dapur.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Akhirnya sempat _update_ jugaaa! xD**

 ** _Review_ kemarin, saya benar-benar nggak menyangka... Saya amat sangat bahagia!**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk Viierra273 dan M4dG4rl atas saran dan kritik penulisannya! Sejak _review_ dari  lumutness pada _chapter_ sebelumnya saya mulai memperhatikan penulisan, dan sekarang kalian benar-benar membuat saya akhirnya membuka catatan Bahasa Indonesia masa sekolah kembali! Terima kasih banyak sebesar-besarnya! Saya benar-benar merasa terhormat membaca _review_ teman-teman sekalian yang menganggap ini _fanfic_ yang pantas untuk dibaca!**

 **Saya nggak menyangka ternyata banyak juga yang suka yuri versi Boboiboy elemen xD Mungkin nanti akan banyak _hint_ Api dengan Halilintar xD**

 **Beberapa _review_ membuat saya geli bukan main xD Ketika kalian mempertanyakan: "Fang-nya kok cuma empat? Ada yang kelima ga?"**

 **Wahahah! Saya merasa senang sekali kalian nggak sabar menunggu kemunculan salah satu Fang yang lain ^^**

 **Nah, sekarang sudah muncul! Ada yang menunggu Fang versi gombal' kan? Tenang saja... karena sejak awal konsep Lust memang demikian, dan nggak tanggung-tanggung... yang dikejar adalah Halilintar xD _Good luck_ , Lust! ^^7**

 **Fang!Lust x Boboiboy!Halilintar _is on the way_ xD**

 **Ada yang bisa nebak siapa-siapa lagi _pairing_ -nya? ^^ Yang sudah lihat spoiler di instagram maupun FB saya sepertinya sudah tak perlu ditanya lagi xD**

 **Sungguh terima kasih banyak atas _review_ kalian semua ^^ Salam kenal untuk pembaca baru, dan salam sayang untuk pembaca yang sudah setia mengikuti cerita ini ^^**

 **Semangat selalu! Selamat berjuang untuk teman-teman yang sedang berjuang di sekolah maupun kampus baru, yang sedang berjuang menghadapi ulangan ataupun tugas-tugas, dan yang sedang berjuang meraih cita-cita serta impian ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **The sinners are complete. Onward, HO!**_


	6. The Phoenix

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 _ **The Phoenix**_

 **note: Judul diambil dari judul lagu 'The Phoenix' oleh Fall Out Boy. Kebetulan saya sedang tidak kreatif mencari judul yang juga bisa sesuai untuk _background_ lagu pertarungan Pride vs Lust xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di samping rumah Tok Aba tengah terjadi kericuhan kecil. Adu Du dan Tok Aba memutuskan bahwa kelima Fang membutuhkan pengawasan ketat agar tak bertindak semau mereka. Sementara cowok itu hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah bobrok yang nyaris hancur hingga dijuluki rumah hantu oleh para penduduk Pulau Rintis.

'Rumah Hantu Fang'. Begitu Gopal menyebutnya bahkan menuliskannya pada peta buatan ketika mereka sedang menyelidiki Kasus Penjenayah Api beberapa tahun lalu yang ternyata pelakunya adalah Boboiboy Api.

Minus Sloth, empat 'Fang' yang lain tengah berdiri berjejer di halaman samping dengan amat sangat terpaksa. Sebelum dipaksa berkumpul, Adu Du beserta dua robot dan Tok Aba bekerja keras mengumpulkan keempat pemuda tersebut.

Pride merasa dirinya tak pantas diperintah-perintah, Lust terlalu bernafsu mengejar-ngejar Halilintar, Greed sudah mau kabur menuju daerah pertokoan untuk belanja, dan Gluttony hanya bisa dipancing menggunakan donat lobak merah, terlebih karena ia sudah hendak mengikuti Api yang menjanjikannya makanan lain.

Kini keempatnya berbaris tanpa ada rasa tertarik sama sekali dengan apa yang hendak dibicarakan Adu Du dan Tok Aba. Probe dan Ochobot mengawasi keempat Fang agar mereka tak mencuri-curi waktu untuk kabur.

"Baik. Jadi begini, kalian akan tinggal di sini bersama Tok Aba dan para Boboiboy karena kalian harus diawasi. Gudang samping rumah ini akan menjadi kamar kalian berlima jika sudah dibereskan...," penjelasan Adu Du langsung diikuti protes dari Pride, "Tunggu sebentar! Kau!? Memintaku tidur bersama-sama makhluk-makhluk ini!? DI GUDANG!?"

"Hei, gudang ini' kan baru saja selesai dibangun dua minggu yang lalu, jadi masih bagus dan tak terlalu kotor. Atau kau mau tinggal di rumah bobrok bagai rumah hantu itu...?" ledekan Tok Aba mengenai sasaran harga diri Pride yang tinggi. Ia mendengus kesal membuang muka, terpaksa menerima keadaannya sekarang.

Ya. Dalam hati Fang ada harga diri tinggi selama ia tinggal di rumahnya yang horor tersebut. Setiap Boboiboy datang berkunjung, ia berjuang membersihkan, setidaknya kamar tidurnya, segala yang berdebu dan berantakan. Dia tak pernah mau terlihat berantakan atau jorok di depan pujaan hatinya. Banyak temannya mulai berpikir Fang betul-betul nekat tinggal di tempat seperti demikian.

"AKU TIDAK SETUJU!"

Keempat Fang beserta Tok Aba, Adu Du, Ochobot, dan Probe menoleh mendapati Halilintar berjalan mendekati mereka dengan wajah kesal bukan main. Sementara Lust begitu bahagia mendapati pujaan hatinya berada di situ, "Hali sayang! Kau kemari untuk berkencan denganku~?"

Hali menepis tangan Lust yang terulur padanya, "Aku tak mau tinggal dengan makhluk mesum ini! Apapun alasannya! Ini tak benar!"

"Haliii…!" suara Gempa memanggil membuat para remaja cowok, alien, robot, serta Tok Aba menoleh menemukan Gempa beserta Taufan dan Api berlari kecil mendekati mereka.

"Hhh… hh… Hali, kumohon dengarkan alasan kenapa kita harus membiarkan mereka tinggal di sini…," Gempa terengah sambil berusaha membujuk saudarinya yang memasang tampang jijik karena Lust terus-terusan menatapnya sambil senyum dan melempar ciuman pada gadis berbusana hitam-merah tersebut.

"Iiih! Nggak mau! Kau lihat sendiri sikap si bodoh itu padaku! Apapun alasannya, aku tak mau…!" bentak Halilintar.

"Hali, kumohon tenang dulu… Kalau 'Fang' tidak dalam pengawasan kita, kita tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka melakukan sesuatu di luar kendali. Kau tahu sendiri mereka mengalami amnesia kecil yang bahkan membuat mereka tak mengenal kita. Mereka akan tinggal bersama kita di sini sampai Adu Du berhasil menyelesaikan senjatanya agar kita semua bisa kembali seperti semula. Kumohon Hali, pertimbangkan lagi… Kau tak mau' kan kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Fang…?"

Kata-kata Gempa membuat Halilintar termenung tanpa bisa menyangkal. Tentu saja karena ia juga adalah salah satu bagian dari Boboiboy, ada perasaan dalam dirinya terhadap Fang… meski Lust yang merupakan bagian dari Fang membuatnya jijik dan sebal setengah mati. Ia hanya ingin Fang bisa kembali seperti semula.

Diamnya Hali membuat Api dan Taufan saling berpandangan. Mereka memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda. Api begitu senang ada Gluttony di sisinya, dan Taufan merasa ia harus menjaga Greed yang tak bisa mengendalikan kesukaannya akan material kekayaan yang melimpah.

Semua orang terdiam menunggu keputusan Hali dengan wajah serius, sementara Api melambaikan tangannya rendah dengan centil pada Gluttony yang terlihat senang sekali membalas lambaian itu.

"Hhh, terserah kalian… tapi aku tetap tak sudi tinggal bersebelahan dengan makhluk itu…!"

Lust hanya nyengir culas sambil berjalan dengan kedua tangan di sakunya menuju Hali lebih dekat, membuat gadis itu semakin mundur.

"Haliii~ Sayaa~ang… teganya kau berkata seperti itu padaku~… Begini saja, aku berjanji…," Lust semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menyempitkan jarak bibirnya dengan telinga Halilintar hingga gadis itu bisa merasakan hangat napas dari pemuda yang membuatnya mulai takut, "… akan… membuatmu… jatuh cinta padaku."

Hali terdiam dengan senyuman dingin di wajah, "Hmph, percaya diri sekali kau. Lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan berlutut mengaku kalah."

"Oow, semangat yang bagus~ Aku akan senang sekali memeluk erat tubuhmu yang jatuh dalam pelukanku nanti~"

Lust semakin melebarkan senyuman begitu Halilintar mendekatkan hidungnya dengan hidung Lust dengan tatapan bagai es di matanya yang merah menyala, menantang tatapan warna merah yang lain di balik gelas kacamata pria di hadapannya.

Yang tak diduga Halilintar adalah… Lust menarik pinggang ramping Halilintar dan melanjutkan dengan menempelkan bibirnya tiba-tiba dan membuat gadis tersebut melotot penuh horor. Terlebih tangan Lust yang melingkar di pinggang ramping gadis yang nampak paling dewasa di antara Boboiboy lain, kini mulai meraba di punggung Halilintar sembari memberikan ciuman panas di bibir.

Semua yang melihat tentu saja ternganga lebar dan tak kalah terkejut luar biasa.

"Bibirmu manis, sayang… boleh aku minta lagi lain kali~?"

Amarah Halilintar sudah tak terbendung lagi hingga wajahnya memerah karena malu dan kesal bercampur aduk.

"HUJAN HALILINTAR!"

Para pria di halaman samping rumah Tok Aba kini hanya bisa berdiri diam melihat seonggok tubuh pemuda yang gosong tak karuan tengah berbaring tanpa daya di atas rumput. Sedangkan para gadis yang merupakan pecahan dari Boboiboy telah pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut mengikuti Halilintar yang melangkah menjauh dengan kesalnya.

"Hhh, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang… Baiklah, ayo, kita buat gudang ini menjadi lebih layak tinggal untuk kalian." Tok Aba memberi perintah diikuti dengan dengusan dari Pride yang terpaksa melakukan kata-kata sang kakek tersebut. Mereka mulai mengangkut barang-barang yang berada dalam gudang, mengukur kayu dan memasangnya menjadi tempat tidur, membersihkan bagian dalam gudang, dan lain-lain.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita telepon saja jasa meubel dan interior? Aku bisa meneleponnya, uang tak masalah…!"

"Tidak, Greed." jawab Ochobot menanggapi 'Fang' yang luar biasa _borju_.

"Aku lapar…"

"Kau baru makan siang lebih banyak dari siapapun di sini, Gluttony." jawab Adu Du menanggapi 'Fang' yang tak pernah kenyang.

"Huh, kenapa aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti ini, sih…? Perlakuan macam apa ini!?" Pride terus menerus mengeluh. Sementara Lust yang akhirnya sudah sadar dan berdiri menghela napas mendengar segala macam keluhan tersebut.

"Astagaaa… kau ini memang terlalu lemah melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini, dasar banci…"

Pride yang sedang mengangkut kayu di bahunya langsung menjatuhkan balok berat tersebut ke tanah. Ia membalik badan dan menghadap Lust yang tersenyum meremehkannya, "Apa kau bilang…?"

"Baaanci~"

"Kau… mau mati, ya?"

"Hooo… seorang banci bilang mau membunuhku? Apa bisa? Hm?"

Kedua 'Fang' mulai pasang badan dan berjalan saling mendekati. Aura gelap membunuh membuat suasana di halaman samping semakin dingin. Adu Du, Ochobot, Probe, dan Tok Aba semakin khawatir melihat kedua pemuda tersebut saling mengancam sambil mengepalkan tangan dan menggeretakkan gigi mereka.

"He-hei… Pride, Lust… sudahlah…," Probe mencoba melerai keduanya dengan melayang di antara mereka. Sayang sekali hal tersebut tak berguna.

"KALAU BEGITU KITA LIHAT SIAPA YANG PALING KUAT!"

"HAH! DASAR MANJA! SILAHKAN SAJA!"

Bayangan besar menutupi halaman serta rumah Tok Aba, menakuti para penghuni yang sedang berada di halaman samping tersebut.

Sementara Air yang sedang duduk bersantai di sofa dengan Sloth yang tertidur di pangkuannya memandangi jendela yang memperlihatkan hitamnya langit di luar sana.

"Wah, mendung, ya…?"

* * *

Di saat yang sama, Halilintar uring-uringan ditemani Gempa yang sedang berusaha menghiburnya di kedai bersama dengan Taufan dan Api yang duduk sambil menikmati coklat spesial buatan Gempa.

"Dia ituuuuu! Hiiiih! Ingin sekali kuhujani jutaan halilintar sampai tak bernyawa!" Gelas kosong yang isinya telah habis terbanting kasar di meja karena Halilintar meletakannya dengan keras. Untung tidak pecah, hanya membuat kaget ketiga Boboiboy yang lain. Api dan Taufan meringkuk saling menggenggam tangan ketakutan melihat amarah saudari mereka.

"Hali, tenangkan dirimu… semakin kau marah, ia akan semakin senang…," Gempa mengelus tangan Halilintar yang mengepal erat dengan kesalnya di atas meja. Taufan dan Api tak menanggapi gerutuan Halilintar yang tak kunjung reda, keduanya justru saling memandang dan saling melempar senyuman.

"Tapi… kurasa dia keren juga…," canda Taufan sambil terkikik kecil.

"Hihihi, sifat liarnya itu loh… benar-benar ' _Lust_ '…," Api ikut menimpali membuat Hali melirik pada kedua gadis di sampingnya dengan sebal, "Kalau kalian anggap begitu, kenapa tidak kalian saja yang menggodanya!?"

Taufan dan Api terkekeh kecil mendengar omelan Halilintar. Gempa menggeleng kepala, melihat saudari-saudarinya justru membuat Halilintar sebagai bahan candaan.

Tapi tak lama kemudian keempatnya dikejutkan dengan suara gemuruh dan langit yang mendadak tertutup bayangan gelap.

"A-ada apa ini?"

Mereka melihat kuasa bayang milik Fang memancar hebat dari halaman rumah Tok Aba. Keempat gadis tersebut bergegas meninggalkan kedai untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Namun sebelum mereka meninggalkan kedai lebih jauh, Elang Bayang dan Harimau Bayang melompat tinggi saling bertarung dan menyerang berlompatan di udara mengejutkan keempatnya. Auman sang harimau dan lengkingan keras sang elang semakin membuat tegang keempat gadis yang menyaksikannya dari bawah sana.

"Ke-kenapa Elang Bayang dan Harimau Bayang bertarung!?"

Harimau Bayang menapak keras di tanah, mengawasi Elang Bayang yang bersiap menukik tajam.

Yang membuat keempat gadis di dekat kedai semakin terkejut adalah, ketika Harimau Bayang tiba-tiba mengaum keras dan bayangan yang mengelilinginya tiba-tiba berkelebat dan mengubah sosok harimau tersebut menjadi Lust dengan mata merah menyala serta seringai culas nan mengerikan mengiringi tawanya, sembari menatap Elang Bayang yang berubah menjadi Pride di angkasa sana mengeluarkan serangan luar biasa cepat menukik menuju dirinya dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"AYO KEMARI, PECUNDANG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"MATI KAU, BRENGSEEEEEEEEK!"

Dentuman keras luar biasa membuat tanah di sekeliling mereka bergetar dan retak. Pertarungan keduanya tak terhindarkan lagi. Setiap pukulan dan tendangan yang menghampiri lawan masing-masing mengeluarkan tenaga dalam begitu besar hingga nampak jelas cetusan serta kilatan cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh hantaman-hantaman kedua Fang.

"Hei! Kalian berdua! Hentikan!" Taufan melompat ke atas _hoverboard_ -nya berusaha melerai lewat jalan tengah. Justru angin keras mendadak yang ditimbulkan dari dentuman serangan kedua 'Fang' menghempasnya hingga terjatuh jauh. "Kyaaaah!"

Halilintar berhasil menangkap Taufan yang terhempas ke udara dan bergegas membawanya kembali ke kedai dan berlindung di sana. Bahkan ia memasang tubuh melindungi para saudarinya sambil menggenggam Pedang Halilintar pada kedua tangannya, berusaha menyerang dan menghentikan Pride serta Lust, "KALIAN! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!"

Sia-sia. Kedua pedang milik gadis itu justru terpental begitu ia kibaskan pada bayang-bayang yang menyelimuti kedua petarung. Ditambah lagi, ia ikut terpental hingga menubruk pohon. Gempa langsung menarik Halilintar ke kedai. Tak ada yang berani mendekati untuk melerai, bahkan para Boboiboy hanya bisa saling berpelukan penuh rasa takut.

Gerakan-gerakan begitu cepat tak tertangkap oleh mata serta suara-suara keras pertarungan Pride dan Lust tak berhenti sedetikpun.

"Ha-Haliii…!" Api memeluk erat Halilintar yang berusaha melindungi gadis tersebut sambil membenamkan kepala Api dalam dadanya. Gempa dan Taufan saling berpelukan tak tahu harus apa. Suasana mencekam penuh ketegangan semakin melekat dan menimbulkan perasaan horor para penontonnya. Tok Aba, Adu Du, Ochobot, serta Probe merasa tak berdaya bersembunyi dalam rumah.

 **BRUAAAAKKKKK!**

Lust terkena serangan Pride membuat dirinya menghantam tanah. Dalam hitungan detik, terlukis senyuman culas luar biasa di wajahnya. Gumpalan bayang hitam berkelebat mengelilingi tubuh Lust yang mulai berdiri membentuk Harimau Bayang yang mengaum keras di samping majikannya.

"Hanya itu kekuatanmu, Priiide~?"

Pride yang berada di angkasa sana mendecih kesal sambil mengibaskan tangannya di udara, membuat sekelebat bayangan membentuk Elang Bayang bersiap siaga akan menyerang.

"MATI KAU, LUST!"

Pertarungan sengit antara Pride dan Lust tak terkendali lagi. Keduanya seakan tak peduli kanan kiri saling menyerang dengan jurus masing-masing.

"CENGKERAMAN ELANG!"

"CAKAR HARIMAU!"

Gempa membuat perlindungan dengan memukul tanah memunculkan dinding batu menjadi perisai yang menghalangi serangan-serangan tersebut mengenai kedai Tok Aba.

"Ba-bagaimana ini…?" Taufan menarik Gempa yang kembali pada sisi ketiga saudaranya yang lain agar tak terkena serangan. "Perisai Tanah-ku tak akan bertahan lama jika seperti ini!"

"Siapa yang bisa menghentikan mereka berdua?"

"Ki-kita sudah berusaha semampunya...!"

"Aku pasang sepuluh ringgit buat Pride, deh…"

"Aku pasang lima donat lobak merah buat Lust…"

"Heh, pakai uang! Jangan makanan!"

"Nggak punya, _masbro_ … Ini aja deh, enak loh."

Keempat Boboiboy yang saling berpelukan di bawah atap kedai menyadari suara-suara debat di antara ketakutan mereka tersebut adalah milik Greed dan Gluttony, yang berjongkok di dekat kedai sambil memasang taruhan dengan santainya. Bahkan ketika salah satu dari kedua orang yang bertarung tersebut berhasil mengenai lawannya, mereka memberi komentar sambil tertawa-tawa. Seperti sedang menonton pertandingan tinju maupun sepak bola.

"Aaaaw! Sakit banget, tuh!"

"Maju terus, wooooi…! Belakang! Awas, belakang!"

"Hajar perutnyaaaa!"

"Ah, payah, nih! Jangan meleng, Lust!"

"EHEM!"

Greed dan Gluttony mendangak menyadari Gempa dan Halilintar tengah berkacak pinggang dengan emosi di samping mereka setelah berdehem kesal.

"Kalau kalian punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang, bantu lerai mereka! Lakukan sesuatu sebelum segalanya hancur karena ulah keduanya!"

Greed dan Gluttony berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu, seakan memberi jawaban bahwa mereka juga tak bisa membantu sama sekali. Gempa menghela napas panjang.

"Apa yang membuat keduanya berkelahi seperti itu!?" bentak Halilintar kesal. Kedua 'Fang' kembali berpandangan.

"Yah, kau tahu sifat dominan mereka' kan? 'Nafsu' dan 'harga diri' tak bisa berjalan bersama. Dua sifat ini akan selalu bertolak belakang. Itu yang terjadi jika dua sifat keluar menjadi tubuh yang berbeda. Mereka akan bertarung secara naluriah…"

"…sampai salah satu kalah…"

"…atau mati."

Keempat Boboiboy semakin panik kebingungan mendengar jawaban Greed dan Gluttony yang saling bersahutan melengkapi. Mereka tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan pertarungan mematikan yang terjadi tepat di hadapan mereka.

"MUSNAH KAU, LUST!"

"RASAKAN INI, PRIDE!"

Elang Bayang menukik tajam, Harimau Bayang melompat tinggi. Keduanya saling menyerang dengan kekuatan luar biasa bagai hendak mengakhiri pertarungan dengan jurus pamungkas mereka masing-masing.

Para gadis di kedai Tok Aba menjerit penuh horor sambil menutup mata, tak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Sampai mereka mendengar suara auman yang tak kalah besar dan membuat kedua orang yang sedang bertarung berhenti terdiam.

Beruang Bayang berdiri tegap menghadap Pride dan Lust yang kalah dari segi ukuran.

Tak diduga, tiba-tiba beruang berukuran luar biasa besar tersebut menjatuhkan dirinya perlahan dan menimpa dua Fang yang akhirnya terpaksa menghentikan pertarungan seru mereka sebelum keduanya berhasil melarikan diri.

 **BUUUUUUMMMM…!**

Dentuman keras menggema membuat tanah bergetar… dan membuat Pride serta Lust berteriak-teriak minta tolong dari bawah tubuh Beruang Bayang yang menimpa mereka.

"U-ukh! Hei! Apa-apaan ini!? Keluarkan aku!"

"Adaooow…! Heeei! Siapapun tolong angkat makhluk bongsor iniiii!"

Keempat Boboiboy serta Greed dan Gluttony berjalan perlahan mendekati beruang yang mendengkur dengan malasnya. "Hrrr… hrrr…hrrr…"

Para remaja yang hanya bisa diam dan terbengong melihat kejadian tersebut akhirnya menyadari siapa yang telah berhasil menghentikan pertarungan antar Pride dengan Lust.

"Kalian berisik…"

Sloth berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya dengan wajah mengantuk bercampur kesal, "Aku jadi tak bisa tidur dengan tenang."

Air berdiri dengan kalem di belakang pemuda tersebut dengan sabar menunggu Sloth selesai mengurus kedua saudaranya yang terhimpit Beruang Bayang. Tanpa peduli, Sloth berbalik dan merangkul Air berjalan kembali menuju rumah Tok Aba, meninggalkan para saudara dan saudari mereka yang terbengong melihatnya.

Suasana menjadi luar biasa sepi, meninggalkan suara dengkuran Beruang Bayang yang menggema… dan keluhan dua pemuda yang terjepit di bawahnya. Sementara Harimau Bayang dan Elang Bayang tak bisa apa-apa, hanya menunggu sambil duduk mengawasi Beruang Bayang yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari mereka.

"Uuuhhh… Siapapuuuun… Tolong kamiiii…!"

"Grooook…"

"…sial…"

* * *

Dengan paksaan luar biasa, akhirnya kelima 'Fang' mau bekerja sama, terutama Sloth yang luar biasa malas untuk bekerja.

Semua orang sebenarnya penasaran apa yang Air bisikkan padanya hingga pemuda yang sangat menyukai tidur itu mau membantu saudara-saudaranya yang lain membuat gudang menjadi kamar mereka. Tapi meski ditanya berkali-kali, Sloth hanya diam sambil menguap tak peduli.

Matahari mulai terbenam perlahan dan kini langit memperlihatkan rembulan yang menghias gelapnya malam. Suara keroncongan menggema keras di langit diiringi keluhan sang pemilik perut.

"AKU LAPAAAAAAR…!"

"Aish! Diamlah kau, perut kendi…!"

Di gudang halaman samping yang telah berubah menjadi sebuah kamar dengan tiga tempat tidur, dua di antaranya tempat tidur susun jadi dihitung empat tempat tidur, sedangkan satu tempat tidur terpisah menempel ke tembok dekat jendela dengan tirai menggantung.

Kamar yang tak lebih dari ukuran enam kali empat meter cukup luas untuk kelima cowok tersebut. Lengkap dengan tempat tidur, sebuah lemari untuk berbagi, dan meja kecil, seperti kamar asrama.

"Astaga, aku tak bisa menahan lagi perutku iniiii… Aku ingin mengisinya dengan masakan maha karya Api yang lezat…"

"Makan rumput sana. Banyak, tuh di luar!" sindir Pride kesal dari tempat tidurnya yang menyendiri dari empat saudaranya yang lain menempel pada dinding dekat jendela. Sloth telah menikmati dengkurannya dari bagian bawah tempat tidur susun, sementara di atasnya ada Greed yang asyik menghitung recehan hasil temuan selama ia membantu membereskan gudang. Benda berkilauan tersebut tercecer dengan sia-sia membuat sang mata duitan tersebut tak bisa menahan gairahnya mengumpulkan benda yang ia anggap manis tersebut. Tentu saja Pride sudah memperingatkan agar recehan itu dikembalikan pada pemiliknya, namun Tok Aba tertawa kecil membiarkan Greed menyimpan recehan beberapa sen itu.

Sementara Gluttony tak hentinya mengeluh lapar, membuat Lust kesal bukan main dan menendang-nendang bagian bawah kasur dari tempatnya berbaring di bawah Gluttony.

Tak lama sebuah ketukan terdengar, dan muncul wajah cerah ceria Api membuka pintu, "Makan malam sudah siap!"

"HOREEEEEEE!" Gluttony melompat bahagia dan langsung berlari meninggalkan para saudaranya yang malas-malasan bangkit dari pembaringan.

"Heh, pemalas… bangun!" Lust menendang bokong si penidur hingga ia terbangun dengan kesal.

* * *

Di dalam rumah Tok Aba, para Boboiboy tengah menyiapkan makan malam di ruang tengah bersama Adu Du, Probe, dan Ochobot. Karena dengan banyaknya orang, tak akan mungkin makan di ruang makan yang sempit.

Tok Aba menggeleng kecil kepalanya mendengar kegaduhan yang beriringan mendekat dari pintu samping. Gluttony berhambur masuk dan langsung duduk di samping Api. Gadis manis tersebut tertawa kecil melihat pemuda berkacamata yang sudah nyaris dibanjiri air liur karena melihat segala macam masakan di hadapannya. Pride memasuki ruang tengah sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan dengan wajah terangkat. Lust berjalan di belakang dengan kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celana dan menyempatkan diri memberi kedipan mata pada Halilintar yang langsung membuang muka dengan kesal, "Hmph!"

Greed dengan sukses sempat menabrak tembok karena keasyikan menghitung uang di tangannya hingga tak melihat jalan. Taufan yang melihat Greed asyik menghitung uang dan melewati ruang tengah tanpa sadar, segera menariknya sebelum pemuda itu jalan terus tak melihat kanan-kiri lagi.

"Greed, kita makan di sini…," paksa gadis itu sambil mendorong punggung sang pemuda matre kembali ke ruang tengah dan membuatnya duduk di samping gadis bertopi miring tersebut.

Sloth menguap beberapa kali hingga akhirnya duduk di samping Air dan tanpa sungkan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu gadis tersebut. Air tersenyum kecil dan mengusap-usap lembut rambut pemuda di sampingnya, "Sloth, makan dulu, ya… nanti tidurnya dilanjutkan."

"Ayo, makan… kalian sudah bekerja keras." Tok Aba menerima sepiring nasi dan lauk dari Gempa.

"SELAMAT MAKAAAAN…!" Doa makan selesai diiringi seruan Gluttony yang membuat Api terkagum melihat nafsu makan pemuda tersebut. Semua orang bisa melihat ada bentuk hati di mata gadis dengan topi terangkat tersebut, membuat Halilintar menggeleng kepala tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Gerakan kecil di samping menyadarkan Halilintar bahwa Lust tengah berusaha mendekatinya sambil senyum-senyum genit. Tentu saja gadis dingin tersebut mendecih kesal, berdiri dan kembali duduk di antara Tok Aba dan Gempa agar Lust tidak mendekati dirinya.

Gempa menepuk pelan bahu saudarinya agar sabar dengan sikap salah satu Fang yang gombal luar biasa tersebut. Kini matanya tertuju pada Pride yang makan sendirian di ruang makan yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tengah.

"Pride, kau tak makan bersama kami…?"

Pride hanya melirik kecil dan kembali melahap makanan di piringnya tanpa peduli. Gempa menghela napas, "Ya sudah, terserah kau saja."

"Hei, Greed, taruh saja dulu uangmu. Kau harus makan… ayo, coba ini…!" paksa Taufan, tapi nampaknya Greed tak mempedulikannya. Ia hanya bergumam kecil, "Hmm…"

Tentu saja Taufan kesal bukan main. Ia hanya mendesah dan menaruh piring pemuda mata duitan tersebut di hadapannya, "Ambil sendiri makananmu, ya."

"Tambah lagiii…!"

"Senangnya ada yang begitu menyukai masakanku! Ayo, makan sepuasmu…!" Api melayani Gluttony dengan sepenuh hati. Tentu saja pemuda tersebut menyukai apa yang dilakukan Api padanya.

Taufan tertawa kecil, "Hei, ingat. Kita juga harus berhemat untuk membeli bahan makanan. Besok aku akan ke pasar untuk belanja."

"Ah, gampang itu… Beli saja pakai uangku, sekalian yang bahan terbaik…," sambung Greed. Tak disangka Taufan justru menatap kesal pada pemuda di sampingnya, "Tidak! Kau tak boleh belanja seenakmu!"

Semua orang terkejut melihat Taufan tiba-tiba menghardik keras Greed yang hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. Halilintar dan Gempa berpandangan, tak pernah mereka melihat Taufan sekesal itu. Tapi Gempa merasa sedikit mengerti perasaan Taufan.

Gadis berjaket biru tua tersebut memiliki tugas belanja dan tentu saja ia tahu segala catatan uang belanja sehingga begitu menghemat. Terlebih kini Boboiboy berpecah lima, ditambah Fang berpecah lima. Bahan makanan akan lebih cepat habis. Tak heran Taufan begitu membenci sifat boros Greed yang selalu ingin dibanjiri kekayaan. Boboiboy yang memiliki sifat angin-anginan tersebut kini mulai mengeras bagai hendak akan terjadi puting beliung.

Greed sendiri memang menyukai uang dan selalu menyimpannya, tapi ujung-ujungnya ia akan menggunakan segala materi yang ia punya untuk membeli sesuatu yang bahkan ia tak butuh. Asal benda itu menarik perhatiannya dan ia suka, akan ia beli, berapapun harganya.

Sementara Air dengan sabar menyuapi Sloth yang terkantuk-kantuk duduk di samping gadis berjaket biru muda tersebut. Lust yang melihatnya ada rasa iri. Seandainya gadis pujaannya mau melakukan hal seperti demikian padanya, sementara Hali selalu menatap Lust dengan dingin, kesal, jijik, dan horor menjadi satu.

Tapi sikap Halilintar padanya bukan membuat Lust menyerah atau sedih, ia malah semakin gencar menggoda gadis dingin tersebut dan menganggap sifat keras Hali sebagai tantangan.

Tok Aba terkekeh kecil melihat relasi dan interaksi antara para Boboiboy dengan para Fang.

"Heheheh, anak muda memang penuh kejutan…"

* * *

Begitu selesai makan, Adu Du berpamitan untuk ke laboratoriumnya lagi agar ia bisa kembali bekerja memperbaiki senjatanya supaya Boboiboy dan Fang bisa kembali seperti semula. Probe dan Ochobot turut mengikutinya setelah membantu membereskan piring. Tentu saja robot bundar kuning tersebut berharap besar bisa memberikan bantuan hingga cepat selesai. Dan memang benar saja, terkadang Probe-lah yang menghambat pekerjaan Adu Du dengan keteledorannya. Tapi sikap santai robot ungu tersebut justru membuat bosnya tidak terlalu tegang.

"Kau tak lelah setelah seharian ini membantu kami, Ochobot?"

"Tenang, Tok Aba. Aku ini' kan robot. Nanti bisa istirahat di laboratorium Adu Du kalau lelah. Apalagi hari ini aku hanya mengawasi para Fang bekerja, di kedai sudah mendapat banyak bantuan dari Gempa, Halilintar, dan Taufan." Akhirnya Tok Aba mengijinkan robot bundar karyawannya itu mengikuti Adu Du.

Dengan setia Sloth membaringkan kepalanya di meja dapur menunggu Air selesai mengerjakan tugasnya mencuci piring dan gelas. Halilintar dan Taufan sedikit banyak membantu membersihkan ruang tengah dan mengeringkan piring serta menaruhnya di lemari.

Gempa duduk di ruang tengah dengan buku serta uang hasil jual kedai hari itu. Halilintar yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya membantu Api mengambilkan sprei serta selimut untuk para Fang tidur nanti.

"Kau lihat tadi, Hali!? Dia makan dengan lahap sekali! Aaah, senang melihatnyaaa! Dia begitu menyenangkan!"

Halilintar hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng kepalanya melihat Api yang memeluk-meluk selimut di kedua tangannya. Jelas terlihat Boboiboy yang kekanakan tersebut tengah jatuh cinta pada Fang si tukang makan, setidaknya itu menurut para Boboiboy yang lain, "Kau ini… Bagaimana kalau ia hanya menyukaimu karena kau rajin memasak untuknya? Bukankah itu jadinya kau seperti dimanfaatkan olehnya?"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku begitu senang mendengar pujian dari Gluttony! Apalagi ia selalu makan masakanku dengan bahagia!"

Halilintar mengangkat alis sambil mengambil sprei dari lemari, "Astaga, Api… kau ini mudah sekali terbawa perasaan. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nanti…"

Api merengut kecil mendengar nasihat Halilintar, "Uuuh, tapiii… aku begitu senang melihat seseorang yang makan masakanku dengan bahagia… aku… aku tak apa-apa kalau dia tak menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya, sungguh…"

Halilintar tak dapat menahan senyuman maklum. Boboiboy yang lebih dewasa tersebut memeluk Api membenamkan wajah gadis dengan topi terangkat itu dalam dadanya, "Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa, bilang padaku, ya?"

Boboiboy sendiri memiliki sifat keibuan dan peduli yang amat sangat kuat. Hal tersebut tentu berdampak pada pecahan dirinya yang lain, salah satunya adalah Halilintar yang selalu dingin dan ketus pada orang lain. Namun dalam hatinya yang dalam ia begitu sayang dan memikirkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, termasuk pecahan dirinya yang amat sangat kekanakan dan polos dalam pelukannya kini.

Api tersipu bahagia membalas pelukan Halilintar, "Baik, Hali! Mmm, Hali empuk sekali!"

"He-hei…!" Kini Halilintar yang tersipu karena komentar Api mengenai dadanya, "Su-sudahlah! Ayo kita bawa ini ke 'gudang' mereka!"

"Maksudmu 'kamar' mereka, Hali…"

"Bagiku itu tetap gudang."

"Hihihi, kau dingin sekali…!"

"Uuuh, diam, Api!"

Api tak bisa menahan tawa melihat gadis yang lebih dewasa darinya itu merona merah berjalan di depannya.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Akhirnya bisa menyempatkan diri _update_ xD**

 **Sama seperti pesan pada ff Melodi Malam Hari - Second Gate, saya pamit _hiatus_ selama kira-kira sebulan.**

 **Doakan semoga tidak akan selama itu yah. Pekerjaan lebih prioritas daripada hobi saat ini ^^7**

 **Adakah yang bisa menebak kira-kira bagaimana relasi antara para Boboiboy dengan para Fang? xD**

 **Good luck untuk kalian yang baru akan kuliah atau sekolah! Good luck juga buat yang akan menjalani ujian! Semangat selalu dan jangan menyerah meraih impian ^^**

 **widzilla**


	7. Girls Talk

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 ** _Girls Talk_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya keluar melalui pintu belakang yang langsung menuju gudang di mana tempat para Fang beristirahat. Api nyaris terjatuh ketika mengenakan sandal sebelum melangkah keluar sambil memeluk selimut serta sprei. Halilintar menggeleng kecil melihat Api menjulurkan lidahnya sembari tersenyum akan kecerobohannya sendiri.

Kedua gadis itu mengetuk pintu gudang yang telah diubah menjadi kamar sebagai tempat tinggal para Fang. Halilintar langsung memasang tampang dingin begitu pintu terbuka karena penyambut mereka adalah Lust, yang hanya mengenakan _tank top_ hitam dan _jeans_ lusuh.

Siapapun mengakui ketampanan dan kegagahan tubuh Fang yang atletis. Tentu saja perawakan liar Lust membuat Halilintar sempat berdegup melihatnya. Fang tanpa kacamata dengan rambutnya yang berantakan, leher dan lengan yang kekar, tinggi ramping, senyuman jahil yang mempesona. Gadis mana yang tak tergoda?

Halilintar berusaha menjaga detak jantungnya agar tetap stabil.

"Ooow…! Halo, sayang~ aku senang sekali kau berkunjung kemari… dan membawakan sprei lembut untuk alas tidur kasur kami. Aku harap itu selembut bibirmu yang telah kucicipi siang tadi~"

"Huh, aku harap nanti malam kau dikerumuni nyamuk dan rayap."

Dengan kasar Halilintar melempar semua sprei dari tangannya kepada Lust yang menangkap dengan sigap tanpa menghilangkan senyuman culas di wajahnya. Berbalik dari pintu, pemuda yang sibuk membawakan sprei dan selimut kini memunggungi dua gadis yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hei, kalian…! Ini sprei dan selimut…!" Lust melempari sprei dari tangannya satu per satu pada yang lain di dalam kamar, "Masuklah kalian berdua."

Halilintar dan Api berhati-hati memasuki kamar yang seperti asrama cowok tersebut, menemukan beberapa baju kotor berserakan di lantai dan menggantung di pinggir tempat tidur. Belum ada sehari, tempat tersebut sudah jelas nampak berantakan. Sepatu berserakan di mana-mana. Handuk, serta gelas dengan sikat gigi dan pasta gigi yang diletakkan dalam lemari yang daun pintunya terbuka, memperlihatkan isinya tak rapi.

Hanya bagian di mana Pride tidur saja yang nampak lebih rapi, dengan beberapa buku di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

Pride telah siap untuk tidur dalam piyama ungu gelap lengan pendek, dan semua perangkat mandi serta sepatu dan baju tertata rapi di lemari dekat ranjangnya. Halilintar dan Api berpandangan, berkesimpulan sama bahwa selama ini sifat rajin dan bersih Fang selalu dikendalikan oleh harga dirinya yang tinggi karena ia selalu berusaha menjaga _image_ di depan siapapun.

Sementara Sloth tak peduli dengan bajunya yang masih ia pakai sejak siang tadi, kini telah asyik molor dengan sukses. Greed lupa diri menghitungi uang receh yang ia temukan tadi, untungnya ia telah berganti baju tidur dengan celana _training_ dan kaos hitam di tubuhnya. Begitu juga dengan Gluttony yang telah siap tidur dalam kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Ia yang tadinya asyik tidur-tiduran setelah kenyang menikmati makan malam, menyadari Api sedang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Api!" cowok tersebut langsung bangkit dan mendekati gadis kesayangannya, membuat Api merona bahagia. "Hai, Gluttony…! Ng, kau sudah mau tidur…?" malu-malu Api memulai basa-basi dan direspon positif oleh yang bersangkutan, "Yup! Terima kasih makan malamnya, ya! Lezat sekali! Aku bisa mimpi indah malam ini!"

Api semakin menunduk dengan senyuman lebar dan rona di wajah. Halilintar menggelengkan kepala melihat gadis tersebut tengah dimabuk cinta.

Kini para Fang sibuk memasang sprei pada kasur mereka, tak terkecuali Sloth yang dipaksa bangun oleh Greed dan Lust dengan menarik kasurnya hingga jatuh.

Halilintar dan Api berpamitan meninggalkan kamar tersebut, dengan Lust yang mengantar mereka ke depan pintu. Tapi sebelum keduanya pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, Lust mengulurkan tangannya dan bersandar pada bibir pintu menahan Halilintar yang hendak keluar, "Jadi… apa kau besok lowong, sayang?"

Wangi segar sabun mandi tercium dari tubuh sang pemuda. Pemandangan bak model majalah pria nyata berdiri di hadapan sang gadis. Halilintar terkesima, berusaha menjaga dirinya tak terlena. Tapi Lust menyempitkan jarak wajah mereka. Dari leher kekar sang pemuda semakin tercium wangi segar sampai di hidung Halilintar.

Lust sendiri terus memasang matanya pada tatapan tajam bola mata berwarna _ruby_ menyala dan kilau bibir merah muda yang nampak lembut dan empuk milik Halilintar. Rambut pendek hitam sang gadis membuat lehernya nampak jenjang menggoda. Wangi sabun wanita tercium menyegarkan namun membahayakan otak sang pemuda yang begitu bergairah karena gadis di hadapannya. Dada yang menonjol dan lekuk pinggul membentuk tubuh seksi molek pemiliknya. Pemandangan surgawi yang begitu menggoda iman siapapun, berdiri di hadapan Lust.

"Hmph, kalaupun iya aku tak sudi bertemu muka denganmu."

Api hanya diam memperhatikan Halilintar sambil memeluk lengan gadis yang lebih dewasa tersebut. Ia agak menjaga jarak dari Lust yang terlihat begitu jelas bernafsu pada Halilintar. Memang sejujurnya Api agak takut menghadapi Fang yang satu itu. Ia nampak begitu liar dan tak bisa diatur, bahkan berani menjawab kata-kata sinis Halilintar.

"Ooh, jangan begitu, sayang… Aku akan senang sekali jika bisa melayani kemauanmu."

"Oh ya? Sungguh? Bagaimana kalau kau layani aku dengan 'jangan-ganggu-aku'…! Hmph! Ayo, Api." Hali langsung membuang muka dan membalik tubuhnya, menarik Api yang terus memeluk manja lengan Halilintar hingga masuk ke rumah, meninggalkan Lust yang masih tersenyum licik sambil menutup pintu kamar.

* * *

"Iih…! Dia itu menjijikkan sekali…! Aku ingin sekali muntah jika mengingat ciuman tadi siang…!"

Dua pecahan Boboiboy yang lain menghela napas mendengar omelan Halilintar dari kamar mandi.

Taufan tengah mengenakan kaos biru dan celana pendek sambil melirik Gempa dengan senyum. Tentu saja Gempa yang sedang mengancing daster tidur kuningnya terkekeh kecil, "Hali, kau' kan cukup sikat gigi untuk menghilangkan rasa jijikmu itu…"

Hali melongokkan kepalanya setelah berganti baju dengan _tanktop_ merah dan _hotpants_ hitam membuat jelas menunjukkan kemolekan dan keseksian tubuh pemakainya, "Aku juga harus berkumur ratusan kali setelah sikat gigi…! Rasanya kuman dari mulut si brengsek itu masih menempel…!"

Taufan dan Gempa terkikik berdua sambil menggantung baju mereka di dekat pintu. Air sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dengan santai. Tubuhnya ditutupi piyama biru muda tanpa celana pasangannya, membiarkan kakinya terkena semilir angin dari kipas listrik.

Cuaca panas di Malaysia terkadang membuat mereka tak betah menutup jendela ketika tidur. Bahkan Api merengek ingin tidur di lantai. Tentu saja Gempa melarang, karena gadis itu hanya mengenakan _tanktop_ oranye dan celana pendek merah.

"Kau bisa masuk angin nanti, tidurlah di kamar sebelah seperti biasa. Jangan ribut, ya… Kasihan Atok kalau sampai terbangun. Dia pasti lelah sekali karena hari ini kita bekerja lebih banyak dari biasanya membuat tempat tidur untuk Fang."

Halilintar mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk sambil bergabung di kamar.

"Aku tak bisa tidur… padahal tubuhku lelah sekali…," Taufan menyelonjorkan kakinya di lantai dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tepi tempat tidur. Api berbaring sambil memeluk bantal di lantai menemani Taufan. Sementara Gempa mengelus rambut Air yang merebahkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Gempa di atas tempat tidur.

"Tutup saja mata kalian… nanti pasti mengantuk…," Air memberi saran dengan nada malas.

"Tak semudah itu, Air… Aku juga tak bisa tidur, hari ini melelahkan sekali tapi aku tak bisa menutup mataku…," tutur Halilintar sambil duduk di sebelah Api.

"Karena lelah… atau karena memikirkan Lust…?" Goda Api membuat para Boboiboy lain tersenyum lebar.

"Ih! Ngapain aku mikirin dia!? Ogah!"

"Hati-hati, loh. Benci bisa jadi cinta…," goda Taufan membuat Hali membuang muka yang justru membuat Boboiboy lain terkekeh.

"Memangnya aku Api? Bisa langsung jatuh cinta sama cowok!?"

Api mengangkat alis mendengar kata-kata Hali yang ketus. "Eh? Jatuh cinta? Aku? Sama siapa?"

Semua Boboiboy jadi memperhatikan gadis polos tersebut, "Ya, sama Gluttony, lah… Kamu suka dia' kan?"

"Eh? Iya, suka… Ng, tapi kalau cinta, hmm…"

Sekarang para Boboiboy yang lain jadi berpandangan. _Bukankah jelas Api begitu menyukai Gluttony…?_

"E-eh, Api…? Kamu… bukannya naksir Gluttony…?" tanya Hali yang jadi tertarik akan pembicaraan para cewek tersebut.

"Mm, aku memang suka dia… soalnya dia makan masakanku dengan wajah bahagia… tapi kalau naksir… Eh, mm… bagaimana, ya…? Dia baik, sih… Ya, 'mungkin' aku naksir…"

Nada tak yakin dari kalimat yang diucapkan Api membuat saudari-saudarinya semakin bingung.

 _Mungkin?_

"Ja-jadi… kamu suka dia cuma karena dia suka masakanmu…?" tanya Taufan berusaha meyakinkan.

"Iya, dong! Aku senang sekali melihat orang yang memakan masakanku dengan lahap!"

Para Boboiboy yang lain menepok jidat. Sungguh, Boboiboy yang satu itu benar-benar polos. Ia emosional namun tak mengerti emosi yang muncul dari dirinya. Sisi kekanakan Boboiboy yang membuat diri gadis itu begitu polos.

"Kalau menurutku… Lust itu baru bisa dibilang 'cinta'! Cinta kepada Haliii…!" Api tiba-tiba memeluk dada Halilintar membuat gadis tersebut merona panik, "A-Api…! Apaan, sih!? Ih! Nggak, deh! Dia itu nafsuan! Bukannya 'cinta'! Aku ogah sama dia!"

Api dan Taufan nyengir berpandangan, "Iya, deeeeh…!"

"Sssh, sudah malaaam…," Gempa tak sanggup menahan senyum melihat dua saudarinya asyik menggoda Hali yang wajahnya mudah sekali merona. Sementara Air tersenyum kecil terkantuk-kantuk mendengar obrolan saudari-saudarinya sambil berbaring menikmati belaian tangan Gempa di rambutnya.

* * *

"Aku lapaaar…"

Sebuah bantal melayang indah menabok wajah Gluttony, "Berisik, dodol! Dasar perut gentong!" Lust kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kasar di kasur. Gluttony melemparkan bantal Lust kembali pada pemiliknya dengan kesal karena keluhannya diinterupsi.

"Enam Ringgit dua puluh sen… Lumayan, lah… Eh, bro! Besok ada yang mau nemenin belanja, gak?"

"Nggak, kayak cewek aja lu belanja-belanjaan." sahut Lust.

"Gue mau asal ditraktir, coy." cengir Gluttony.

"Ah, lu bro… makan mulu. Gembrot tau rasa, deh…"

"Biarin! Rese, lu! Ngebawel gara-gara cinta ditolak Hali, yah?"

Lust bangkit dari tempat tidur, "Heh, gue nggak ditolak, yah… Dia itu cuma malu-malu… Dan tipe cewek judes dan susah dideketin kayak dia itu justru tantangan yang asoy punya…"

Greed dan Gluttony memutar mata mereka, "Iya aja deh, Mas Lust."

"Dasar napsuan."

"Biarin. Seenggaknya seleraku lebih oke punya dibanding kalian."

"Hei, kalian bisa diam tidak? Kayak cewek aja, ngegosip…"

Pemilik suara tersebut membuat Lust memandang sinis pada Pride yang sedang membaca di atas tempat tidurnya berada di dekat jendela, "Kenapa memang? Masalah buat lu?"

Pride menaruh buku di samping tempat tidur begitu Lust berjalan mendekatinya, "Iya. Sekarang udah malam dan kalian masih mengoceh kaya' burung beo."

Sebelum kedua Fang saling adu jotos, Greed dan Gluttony melerai keduanya, "Yo…! Masbro! Udahan! Udah malem…! Nggak usah berantem…!"

Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi lebih gelap. Sesuatu menutupi cahaya dari lampu yang tergantung di langit-langit ruangan.

Beruang Bayang menatap mereka dengan matanya yang bersinar merah sambil mendengus kesal, "Lebih baik kalian tidur…," Jelas sekali Sloth tak bisa menahan kesalnya lebih lama lagi. Ia hanya diam sambil berbaring, membiarkan Beruang Bayang yang menggantikan membuat diam perdebatan saudara-saudaranya dan mungkin bisa saja berlanjut menuju sebuah pertarungan sengit.

Akhirnya Lust dan Pride saling membalikkan badan dengan kasar, kembali ke pembaringan masing-masing. Greed dan Gluttony menarik napas panjang mengikuti kedua saudaranya menuju ranjang masing-masing.

Tak disangka, ternyata Probe yang tengah beristirahat di atas atap gudang kamar Fang mendengar dan melihat semua kejadian itu dari balik jendela. Robot ungu tersebut terbang menuju laboratorium Adu Du.

Sementara, alien hijau kotak tersebut tengah sibuk membaca _blue print_ senjata ciptaannya. Semenjak kasus berubahnya diri Boboiboy menjadi perempuan yang juga disebabkan oleh senjata Adu Du, alien tersebut semakin berhati-hati merancang senjatanya. Namun kali ini kondisi yang ia hadapi begitu berbeda. Ada dua masalah besar yang menimpa Boboiboy serta Fang. Pertama, keduanya berpecah lima dan tak bisa kembali lagi. Kedua, para Fang nampak tak ingat beberapa hal meski tak parah.

"Incik Booos…!" seru Probe melayang menuju Adu Du.

"Bagaimana keadaan Fang, Probe? Apa ia menunjukkan efek samping lain?"

"Tidak, incik boss. Justru Fang yang satu dengan yang lain tak nampak akrab. Mereka mudah sekali marah dan bertengkar seperti belalang dan kecoak, incik boss."

"Heih? Apa hubungannya belalang dengan kecoak?"

"Tak tahu, incik boss… Nanti saya tanyakan pada mereka, yah."

"Ish! Kau ini! Jangan bicara yang tak ada hubungannya! Hmm, kalau aku perhatikan sejak pagi tadi… nampaknya memang ada hubungan dengan apa yang dikatakan Yaya mengenai Tujuh Dosa Besar… sifat-sifat Fang terbagi atas beberapa sifat buruk Fang."

"Eih? Tapi… mereka hanya ada lima, incik boss."

Adu Du menghadap komputer raksasa di sampingnya sambil mengetik-ngetik pada papan _keyboard_. Data-data bermunculan pada layar komputer, "Aku mencari tahu mengenai Tujuh Dosa Besar yang Yaya ceritakan. Ada kemarahan, iri dengki, kesombongan, nafsu, godaan harta, keserakahan, dan kemalasan. Dilihat dari sifat-sifat Fang yang terpisah ada lima. Tapi jika kita perhatikan lebih dalam lagi… dua sifat yang lain, yakni kemarahan dan iri dengki, justru melebur pada lima sifat yang lain."

"Maksud incik boss?"

"Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana Pride dan Lust bertarung tadi siang… Mereka cepat sekali marah dan tersinggung satu sama lain. Sementara dahulu sekali, Fang memiliki iri yang luar biasa pada kepopuleran Boboiboy. Kemarahan dan iri dengki ada pada kelima diri Fang."

"Tapi… Fang' kan sudah tak iri pada Boboiboy lagi…"

"Justru karena tak terlihat bukan berarti sudah benar-benar hilang. Bisa saja masih tertanam dalam diri Fang."

Probe semakin bingung melihat Adu Du yang sibuk dengan komputernya, "Lalu… apa yang incik boss khawatirkan dari sifat-sifat buruk ini…?"

Adu Du menghela napas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, "Hhh, aku hanya takut kalau kelima Fang ini tak akur satu sama lain justru menolak ketika disatukan nanti, itu saja…"

"Hooo, soal itu incik boss tak perlu khawatir! Karena Boboiboy pasti memiliki cara untuk membuat kelimanya akur!"

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana?"

"Entah… tapi saya yakin pada Boboiboy…!"

Adu Du menggeleng kepalanya pusing menghadapi sifat percaya diri Probe. Sementara robot ungu tersebut terkekeh pada kepintarannya sendiri.

* * *

Keesokan paginya sebelum matahari meninggi, Gempa telah siap di kedai membantu Ochobot dan Tok Aba menyiapkan keperluan kedai. Halilintar membersihkan rumah seperti biasa ditemani Air yang masih agak terkantuk-kantuk melipat pakaian yang telah dicuci kemarin. Taufan pergi ke pasar agar mendapat bahan makanan yang segar. Sementara Api memasak untuk sarapan nanti di dapur sambil menyenandungkan lagu.

Halilintar telah selesai duluan dari tugasnya. Ia menghampiri Air yang ternyata juga sudah selesai dan kini asyik berbaring di sofa, "Air, bisa tolong bangunkan para Fang? Aku mau membantu di kedai dan membeli surat kabar untuk ditaruh di kedai."

Air mengangguk perlahan tanpa protes meski sebenarnya ia malas. Dengan langkah gontai Air meninggalkan Halilintar di ruang tamu, menuju gudang belakang di mana telah berubah menjadi kamar untuk para Fang.

Ketukan di pintu kayu sama sekali tak dijawab. Air yang agak lama menunggu di luar akhirnya mencoba membuka kenop pintu dan menemukan ruang kamar yang berantakan dengan para penghuninya yang masih terlelap.

Gadis tersebut berjalan mendekati tempat tidur susun, tempat Sloth tertidur di bagian bawahnya. Ia berharap sedikit guncangan di bahu bisa membangunkan pemuda tersebut.

"Sloth, bangun…"

Tak ada jawaban. Air mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatannya, menimbulkan riak air di telapak tangan menggumpal kecil dan menciprat sedikit pada wajah Sloth. Tentu saja pemuda tersebut terkejut dan terbangun, mendapati gadis idamannya tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

Sloth mengambil kacamata dari atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur agar bisa melihat Air lebih jelas.

"Selamat pagi, Sloth… Maaf, aku menyipratimu dengan air…"

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum kecil tak keberatan. Tangannya terjulur mengelus pipi gadis yang menjadi alarm pagi harinya. Air tersenyum sambil menggenggam hangat tangan Sloth yang masih mengelus pipinya.

Tak disangka Air, pemuda yang masih terbaring itu melingkarkan lengannya pada leher gadis dengan jaket biru muda tersebut dan menariknya.

Tubuh Air terjatuh dalam pelukan Sloth. Keduanya terbaring bersama-sama di atas ranjang menimbulkan suara derit sedikit. Namun sama sekali tak ada yang terbangun karenanya.

"Sloth…?" Air merona sambil menatap mata di balik gelas bening sang pemuda. Fang dengan sifat pemalas tersebut justru mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengulum bibir lembut nan kenyal gadis pujaannya.

"M-mmh…," Air terkejut namun bukannya ia tak menikmati ciuman pagi hari itu. Keduanya menempelkan bibir dengan erat hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil udara.

"Aku…," bisikan sang pemuda mengiringi napas yang tersengal dengan rona di wajahnya. "Aku… tak tahu perasaan apa ini… Tapi… tapi aku merasa begitu merindukanmu… menginginkanmu selalu berada di dekatku, Air…"

Air terdiam. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sloth.

"Kau adalah pecahan dari Fang… Dan aku pecahan dari Boboiboy. Kurasa itu adalah perasaan Fang dan Boboiboy yang bersambut dan membuat kita saling tarik menarik… Aku juga mencintaimu, Sloth…"

Pelukan Sloth semakin erat, namun tak ada tanda ia akan bangun sama sekali. Air menatap wajah mengantuk pemuda di hadapannya. Begitu tenang dan penuh kelegaan. Sepertinya ia sudah lama menyimpan perasaan pada Air yang dipendamnya itu sejak pertama kali ia menerima kebaikan dari gadis berbusana biru muda tersebut.

"Sloth, bangun, yuk…"

"Mm, nanti saja… Aku masih mau bersamamu begini…"

Air tertawa kecil dan menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga mencium pipi Sloth. Pemuda pemalas tersebut membalas senyuman gadis pujaannya dan dengan terpaksa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tidur sebentar lagi saja…"

"Maaf, Sloth… Aku juga ingin sekali bersantai denganmu, tapi aku tak enak meninggalkan Gempa dan Halilintar."

Pemuda dengan surai gelap itu akhirnya menurut ketika Air menarik tangannya. Sebenarnya jantung remaja laki-laki yang masih terduduk di tepi ranjangnya itu mulai berdetak tak beraturan. Dari lengannya ia merasakan betapa empuk dada gadis idamannya. Wangi segar dari cucian yang menempel pada tubuh Air semakin membuat Sloth serasa di awang-awang.

"Ayo…" Dengan mesra Air memeluk lengan pemuda idamannya sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar cowok yang gelap nan gelap. Akhirnya ia memapah pemuda yang masih mengantuk tersebut meninggalkan keempat Fang yang lain.

"Kau masih lelah…?"

"Mm, sedikit…"

Sloth memeluk gadis yang sedang membantunya berjalan. Sungguh wangi nan tenang aroma tubuh Air membuat pemuda pemalas tersebut menjadi lebih segar. Wangi penuh kesegaran yang berasal dari cucian yang baru dijemur. Air tersenyum kecil tak keberatan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan hangat. Ia justru menyukainya.

Begitu kedua pasangan tersebut sampai di kedai, Gempa dan Halilintar mengangkat alis melihat kemesraan Air dengan Sloth, namun mereka tak mau membahasnya.

"Ng, mana Fang yang lain?"

"Masih tidur…"

Gempa menghela napas, "Air, kenapa kau tak membangunkan yang lainnya juga?" Tapi gadis berbusana biru muda tersebut hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Halilintar, bisakah kau yang membangunkan mereka?"

Hali langsung mengrenyitkan alis, "Apa? Yang benar saja…! Kau tahu aku tak mau berurusan dengan si brengsek yang terus membuatku jijik itu!"

"Hali, kumohon…"

Permohonan Gempa terpotong oleh siulan teko yang sedang merebus air. Gadis bertopi terbalik tersebut buru-buru mematikan kompor dan mengangkat teko untuk dituang isinya dalam mesin pembuat coklat. Ia kembali mengisi lagi teko yang telah kosong tersebut dengan air yang baru untuk kembali dimasak.

Meilhat Gempa yang sibuk, Halilintar menjadi tak tega. Ia mendesah dan meninggalkan kedai, melakukan permohonan saudarinya.

Sloth membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Air mengelus lembut rambut pemuda tersebut sambil berbisik kecil, "Sloth, aku mau bantu Gempa dulu… kau tak apa-apa tidur di sini?"

Sloth mengintip sedikit menatap mata biru bening cantik gadis pujaannya. Seribu tahun pun ia rela menunggu gadis tersebut untuk merasakan belaian tangan yang lembut penuh sayang. Anggukan disertai senyuman kecil menjawab pertanyaan Air.

* * *

Daun pintu terbuka terhempas kasar membangunkan Greed dan Gluttony yang terkejut bukan main sampai jatuh dari kasur mereka yang berada di tingkat atas tempat tidur susun. Lust turut melompat sampai terduduk di kasurnya. Sama halnya dengan Pride, yang berakhir dengan keluhan-keluhan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Tak bisakah kau membangunkan lebih te-!"

"Tidak bisa. Sekarang juga, kalian bangun."

Tak ada yang berani menjawab teguran dingin gadis yang berkacak pinggang di bibir pintu menghalangi cahaya matahari yang mulai meninggi masuk ke ruangan.

Lust yang melihat siluet lekuk tubuh indah Halilintar langsung melompat dan bersandar di tembok sebelah daun pintu menyapa pujaan hatinya, "Selamat pagi, sayang~ Kau nampak begitu menggoda pagi ini~"

Tanpa peduli apa, Halilintar langsung membalik badan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Lust sama sekali tak merasa dicueki oleh yang bersangkutan, ia justru mengejar dengan penuh semangat.

Pride yang masih agak mengantuk merasa begitu terganggu sambil menyelempangkan handuk di lehernya membawa peralatan mandi. Sementara Greed sibuk mengumpulkan recehan yang jatuh bersamaan dengan dirinya tadi.

Gluttony? Dia sudah kabur karena mencium wangi masakan dari dapur. Tentu pemuda tersebut bisa menebak siapa yang akan ia temui di dapur.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah menunggu saya hiatus kemarin ^^**

 **Ternyata pekerjaan saya sekarang membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak dan menyita waktu luang saya. Kemungkinan pada akhirnya ff ini akan update 2 minggu sekali.**

 **Jujur saja, saya mulai nggak kuat kalau harus seminggu sekali rutin ;;_;; Mohon maaf sekali lagi karena jadwal update akhirnya harus bertambah panjang...**

 **Salam kenal para pembaca baru, dan apa kabar para pembaca setia ^^** **Saya senang sekali ada silent reader yang akhirnya mengenalkan diri ^^**

 **Semoga ff saya bisa menghibur kalian semua ^^**


	8. Sloth x Air

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 ** _Sloth x Air_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wangi semerbak masakan dari dapur membuat keroncongan perut siapapun yang menghirup aromanya. Api membusungkan dada sembari berkacak pinggang membanggakan diri, begitu puas dengan hidangan yang telah ia siapkan di atas piring berjejer dengan rapi dan indahnya serta begitu lezat dilihat.

Api tertawa kecil membayangkan wajah salah satu pecahan Fang yang senantiasa kelaparan. Entah ekspresi bagaimana yang akan ia berikan ketika memakan masakannya. Wajah bahagia dan puas yang Api lihat menyadarkan sang gadis bahwa ia begitu senang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melakukan sesuatu demi orang yang menghargai hasil karyanya.

Dan Gluttony memperlihatkan wajah yang begitu membuat diri sang gadis berbunga, tersenyum bahagia, dan perasaan yang begitu bergejolak.

Sambil membereskan alat-alat masak yang telah selesai dipakai, Api berpikir mengenai obrolan dirinya dengan para saudarinya mengenai sebuah perasaan. Perasaan yang disebut 'cinta'.

"…'Cinta'… Apa aku cinta pada Gluttony? Tapi' kan aku hanya merasa senang kalau ada yang memakan masakanku… Sebenarnya 'cinta' itu yang bagaimana?" gumam Api pada dirinya sendiri.

"MAKANAAAAAN!"

Api terperanjat mendengar seruan yang amat sangat ia kenal dari arah halaman belakang. Gluttony melongokkan kepala dari balik jendela, muncul dengan ceria melihat Api dengan celemek menutupi setengah tubuh moleknya. Senyuman lebar menyapa pemuda yang terperangah melihat pemandangan manis di dapur.

"Selamat pagi, Gluttony! Bisa tolong panggilkan yang lain untuk sarapan?" sapa Api riang dan dijawab dengan langsung menghilangnya sosok Gluttony dari jendela, berteriak-teriak ramai memanggil semua orang agar bisa cepat sarapan.

"MAKAN WOI! MAKAAAAAN!"

"Heh, satu kampung bisa dengar kamu tahu!" Lust tega melempar sandal hingga tepat mengenai kepala saudaranya yang tak peduli sambil menarik-narik Greed di mana ia terlalu menikmati dirinya menghitung uang daripada memikirkan sarapan. Pandangan Greed dan Gluttnony kini tertuju pada warna merah memar di pipi Lust yang lewat di samping mereka.

"Lust? Pipimu kok merah gitu?"

"Oh, ini sapaan pagi penuh cinta dari Halilintar~" Padahal Greed dan Gluttony bisa melihat jelas itu bekas tamparan.

Probe dan Adu Du juga ikut diseret paksa dari Markas Kotak oleh salah satu Fang dengan nafsu makan besar, membuat keduanya panik menyangka ada sesuatu yang gawat terjadi karena pemuda tersebut berteriak-teriak memanggil sambil menggedor dan akhirnya mendobrak paksa pintu markas.

"MAKAAAAAN WOOOOOI! YOK MAKAN YOOOOOK"

"Astaga, kukira ada sesuatu… ternyata hanya sarapan. Kepalaku masih pusing memikirkan perbaikan senjata untuk mengembalikan diri kalian, nih…!" Adu Du menggeleng kepalanya yang kotak begitu sampai di kedai. Gempa menanggapi sahabatnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Selamat pagi, Adu Du, Probe…"

"Selamat pagi, Gempa! Hmmm, masakan karya Api memang paling terbaik!"

"Oh, tentu saja! Api memang koki handal!"

Pujian dari Probe dan Gluttony membuat gadis berjaket merah tersebut merona bahagia. Api begitu bahagia melihat Gluttony bersemangat ingin menikmati maha karya buah tangannya.

"Ayo, sarapan…!"

Tok Aba tertawa-tawa melihat para Boboiboy dan para Fang saling berinteraksi. Terutama Api dan Gluttony yang terlihat paling akrab dengan keceriaan mereka.

Pride duduk di bangku kedai seperti biasa, tanpa ada keinginan duduk bersama di atas tikar menikmati hidangan. Gempa tak lagi menawarinya makan bersama, ia tahu hanya dengusan yang didapat.

Greed membaca-baca majalah yang membuatnya ingin membeli segala macam barang yang berada di gambar tersebut, membuat Taufan kesal karena ia sama sekali tak menyentuh makanan di piringnya, "Hei! Nanti mubazir! Cepat makan…!" Hanya gumaman cuek yang didapat Taufan sebagai jawaban singkat.

Halilintar duduk begitu jauh dari Lust yang tak menyerah terus menggoda gadis pujaannya meski duduk dengan jarak berjauhan.

Sementara Sloth menikmati dirinya memeluk Air. Gadis tersebut membujuk agar pemuda yang menyandarkan kepalanya terkantuk-kantuk untuk menikmati hidangan pagi terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali tidur.

Seperti biasa, begitu sarapan usai para Boboiboy membantu membereskan piring dan gelas. Air membiarkan Sloth mendengkur membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja dapur sementara gadis tersebut melakukan tugasnya.

"Air, bisa tolong siram tanaman setelah ini?" Gempa melongokkan kepalanya di bibir pintu dapur dengan suara lembut agar tak mengganggu Sloth. Air mengangguk sambil membasuh tangannya usai mencuci piring.

Perlahan, gadis bertopi biru muda tersebut keluar dari dapur menuju halaman. Dari kedua telapak tangannya muncul bola-bola air jernih yang semakin membesar di udara. Air melemparkan bola-bola tersebut ke angkasa, berubah menjadi hujan lokal yang membasahi halaman rumah Tok Aba. Tentu saja, gadis itu sudah menyiapkan payung. Begitu payung terbuka, hujan buatan dari kekuatan Air mulai turun membasahi seluruh halaman, kecuali diri Air yang berada di bawah lindungan payung biru manis.

"Aduh… lelah sekali. Setelah ini mungkin lebih enak beristirahat sebentar…"

Air mengintip dari jendela dapur melihat Sloth masih terlelap menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tak tega, gadis tersebut meninggalkan Sloth tanpa membangunkannya.

"Lebih baik aku tak mengganggunya. Ia pasti masih lelah karena bekerja keras membangun gudang menjadi kamar kemarin."

Tak lama setelah kepergian Air dari halaman, Sloth terbangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan Air tak ada di dekat bak cuci. Ia agak panik bangkit dan keluar dapur, menemukan Halilintar tengah membersihkan ruang tamu dengan cekatan. Gadis berwajah agak judes tersebut menyadari Sloth tengah mencari sesuatu. Pemuda yang celingukan tak tentu itu saling bertatapan dengan salah satu Boboiboy di ruang tamu. Halilintar sudah bisa menebak apa yang dicari Fang pemalas tersebut.

"Kalau kau mencari Air, dia sedang di halaman."

Tanpa suara Sloth menuju halaman mencari gadis idamannya. Ternyata Air sudah tak ada di situ, membuat sang pemilik kuasa Beruang Bayang semakin kebingungan seperti anak ayam hilang mencari induknya.

"A-Air…?"

* * *

Halilintar yang telah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan segera membereskan segala peralatan bersih-bersih di gudang. Helaan napas mengiringi sang gadis membersihkan debu di kedua tangannya, "Hh, sekarang ke kedai…"

"Haaaliiiiliiintaaaar~ saaayaaaaang~"

Suara ganjen yang paling dibenci Halilintar justru mendekat membuat bulu kuduk sang gadis merinding. Pemilik suara tersebut datang dengan setangkai mawar merah yang ia gigit di mulut, sembari memasang wajah tampan dan merayu dengan gombalan luar biasa, "Wahai, Halilintarku yang cantik~ Bahkan mawar indah ini iri akan kecantikanmu yang absolut itu, sudikah engkau berkencan denganku?"

"…Ng, bagaimana kalau kau cari perempuan lain yang mau denganmu? Aku tak punya waktu." Halilintar ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan Lust. Sayang pemuda tersebut terlalu gigih dan keras kepala.

"Ow ow, sayang… Aku tak ingin bersama wanita lain kecuali dikau, Halilintar yang telah menyambar hatiku dengan cinta~ Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksa… Setidaknya ijinkan daku untuk bersamamu…"

"TIDAK." Bentakan dingin menghentikan rayuan Lust dan dilanjutkan dengan menghilangnya Halilintar dari pandangan karena ia telah menuju kedai Tok Aba secepat kilat. Lust terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Eheheh, gadis yang pemalu~"

* * *

Di kedai Tok Aba, Gempa tengah membuat pesanan coklat spesial beberapa cangkir dibantu Ochobot. Tok Aba sendiri membuat pesanan lain agar kerja mereka lebih cepat.

"Ochobot, tolong bawakan ini ke meja nomor lima, yang ini ke meja nomor tujuh…"

"Oke!"

Dengan lincah robot bundar berwarna kuning melayang-layang membawa nampan dengan gelas-gelas pesanan pelanggan di atasnya.

Dalam sekejap Halilintar sampai di kedai membuat Gempa heran mendengar gerutuan saudarinya. Ada nama Lust terselip di antara omelan Halilintar, maka Gempa hanya menghela napas panjang memaklumi emosi Hali.

"Halilintar, bisa tolong antarkan kaleng-kaleng coklat ini ke alamat yang tertera di kertas ini? Aku sudah mencatat semua alamat… ada lima rumah yang memesan."

"Baiklah."

Ya. Para gadis dengan kekuatan elemental bekerja memenuhi kewajiban dan tanggung jawab mereka masing-masing, membantu dan mencari nafkah meringankan beban atok tersayang mereka.

Dari kejauhan, Yaya yang menyelempangkan tasnya hendak pergi ke sekolah melihat semua itu dari depan pagar. Ia terbiasa melihat Boboiboy seorang diri yang melakukan segala macam pekerjaan rumah membantu Tok Aba. Ochobot lebih banyak bekerja di kedai dan gadis bertopi terbalik tersebut tak ingin merepotkan para sahabatnya.

Yaya dan Ying serta Gopal terkadang selalu mencari-cari alasan agar setidaknya bisa membantu sahabat mereka meski nyaris setiap saat Boboiboy menolak pertolongan mereka karena khawatir akan merepotkan. Boboiboy begitu banyak membantu, seperti ketika Yaya kebingungan ia harus menjaga rumah atau ke pasar sementara kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi. Boboiboy menawarkan dirinya untuk sekalian berbelanja menerima titipan Yaya. Membantu Ying belajar masak. Bahkan membantu Gopal mencari buku catatannya yang hilang, dan ternyata tertinggal di dalam laci meja di kelas.

Kali ini, karena situasi dan kondisi yang tak memungkinkan Fang dan Boboiboy untuk sekolah, kedua… ah, maksudnya kesepuluh Fang dan Boboiboy terpaksa meninggalkan pelajaran dan tinggal di rumah membantu Tok Aba.

Yaya tersenyum kecil menghampiri Gempa, Halilintar, Ochobot, dan Tok Aba di kedai sebelum berangkat.

"Selamat pagi…!"

"Ah, selamat pagi, Yaya. Mau berangkat sekolah?" Gempa menuang coklat panas pada cangkir dan menyajikannya untuk Yaya, "Ini dariku, gratis."

"Terima kasih, Gempa…! Coklat di kedai ini memang paling enak!" Yaya menyeruput cairan coklat manis nan lezat tersebut sembari duduk di bangku kedai. "Sepertinya kalian sudah sibuk sejak pagi…"

"Begitulah, banyak orang sarapan di sini. Kadang hanya untuk menanyakan keadaan kami. Senang sekali orang-orang memperhatikan kondisi kami saat ini…," ujar Gempa dengan senyum manisnya. Yaya merasa lebih tenang. Tak terjadi hal-hal yang aneh sejauh ini. Boboiboy juga tak terlihat hilang ingatan sama sekali. Dan Tok Aba terlihat begitu senang mendapat banyak bantuan.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang Fang menyandarkan dirinya di meja kedai dengan terengah-engah. Ia nampak panik mencari-cari sesuatu. Gempa dan Yaya menyadari Fang yang menghampiri kedai tersebut adalah si pemalas.

"Ada apa, Sloth? Kau kelihatan bingung…"

Hanya napas yang terengah-engah menjawab pertanyaan Yaya dan Gempa. Ia terlihat begitu lelah. Tak lama Api muncul dengan sebuah kotak makan di tangannya sambil menari riang menimang-nimang kotak berisi donat lobak merah, "Pagiii! Kalian lihat Gluttony!?"

"Eh, emm… Tidak, maaf…"

Api menunduk kecewa sambil mengerucutkan bibir mendengar jawaban Yaya dan Gempa. Ia menyadari Fang yang nampak kebingungan di sampingnya tengah mondar-mandir mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Hai, Sloth! Kau mencari apa?"

Sloth nampak terlalu lelah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Api. Tapi gadis bertopi terangkat tersebut dapat menebak dengan cepat. "Ah, kau pasti mencari Air! Barusan aku lihat dia di dekat taman…!"

Telinga Sloth menegak dan bergegas menuju arah yang ditunjuk Api meninggalkan kedai.

"Kenapa dia tak menjawab pertanyaan kita sama sekali, sih?" Yaya menggerutu kecil sambil menyeruput secangkir coklatnya.

"Dia terlalu malas mengeluarkan suara kalau bukan pada orang yang ia kehendaki untuk berbicara."

Yaya dan Gempa menoleh menemukan Pride yang duduk di samping kedua gadis tersebut. ia hanya diam dengan sebuah buku di tangan dan matanya menatap lurus pada tulisan-tulisan dalam buku yang dipegangnya.

Yaya mendesah, "Hhh, semakin aneh saja kejadian yang harus kita alami ini… Ah! Aku harus berangkat sekarang…! Aku pergi dulu, Gempa!" Bergegas gadis berjilbab tersebut menghabiskan coklat dalam cangkirnya. Gempa membalas lambaian dan salam Yaya sembari menuang coklat panas pada cangkir lain.

 **Trik…**

Suara denting keramik diletakkan membuat Pride melirik, mendapati secangkir coklat panas nikmat di sampingnya. Gempa tersenyum kecil meninggalkan Pride tanpa berkata apapun dan kembali menyibukkan diri mencuci gelas bekas minum Yaya tadi.

Pemuda dengan wajah terangkat itu hanya memandangi punggung gadis bertopi terbalik di kedai. Sedikit ragu ia menyentuh gagang cangkir dan mengangkatnya mendekati bibir. Suara seruput terdengar pelan di telinga Gempa. Gadis itu hanya diam sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya tanpa ingin mengganggu pemuda yang masih tenggelam pada bukunya sembari menikmati coklat panas buatan gadis pelayan kedai.

Suara cicit burung dan semilir angin terdengar di antara ramainyanya pagi di kedai. Ochobot sibuk melayani pelanggan terbang hilir mudik membawakan pesanan mereka. Sementara Tok Aba baru kembali dari rumah mengambil persediaan gula dan susu. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut masing-masing remaja yang berada di kedai tersebut.

Gempa dan Pride saling menghargai keberadaan masing-masing. Tak ada keinginan untuk mengganggu satu sama lain. Tak ada yang bisa mendorong mereka untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Keduanya merasa bahwa mereka tak akan cocok satu sama lain. Maka keduanya berusaha menjaga jarak dan tak membuat komunikasi sama sekali.

* * *

Kembali pada Sloth yang sudah nyaris kehilangan tenaga. Ia berjalan gontai, nyaris menyerah mencari gadis pujaannya. Kini ia bersandar pada pohon di dekat taman, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ada suara lain yang mengiringi helaan napas panjang pemuda berkacamata tersebut. Sloth berusaha memasang telinganya untuk mendengar lebih jelas dan mengikuti arah sumber suara tersebut… yang ternyata adalah Air yang tertidur di atas bola air raksasa yang melayang-layang di bawah pohon.

Sloth kembali menghela napas panjang dengan penuh kelegaan. Ia berjalan mendekati putri tidur yang nampak lelah setelah bekerja tadi.

Begitu damai dan tenang terbaring di atas gumpalan air sembari memeluk bantal yang begitu empuk. Kini giliran Sloth yang tak tega membangunkan gadis tersebut. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan sambil duduk di bawah pohon dekat situ. Dalam hitungan menit mata Sloth mulai memberat tak sanggup dilawan. Suasana damai taman begitu mendukung dirinya melayang menuju alam mimpi.

Dengkuran kecil akhirnya terdengar dari seorang pangeran yang kelelahan mencari-cari sang putri tidur.

Tak lama sang putri terbangun perlahan dari pembaringannya, menemukan pangeran pujaan tertidur di bawah pohon. "Sloth…? Kenapa ia di sini? Apa jangan-jangan ia mencariku…?"

Gumpalan bola air berubah menjadi butir-butir embun membasahi dedaunan di sekitarnya. Air berjalan perlahan tanpa melepas bantal dalam pelukannya mendekati Sloth. Begitu nyaman dan tenang dirasakannya ketika ia duduk di samping pemuda pemalas yang tengah mendengkur damai tersebut.

Tanpa terbangun dan tanpa sadar, lengan Sloth melingkar di leher dan pinggang gadis yang kini di sampingnya. Namun belaian lembut di pipi sang pemuda membuatnya membuka mata perlahan dan menemukan bola mata biru jernih bagai warna samudra. Lembut memandangnya.

"Ah, maaf… Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Sloth tersenyum kecil, "Aku tak keberatan kau bangunkan… Selama senyummu adalah yang kulihat pertama kali ketika membuka mata."

Air merona kecil sambil tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sloth yang bernada begitu tenang bagai air mengalir damai. Dada bidang dengan pelukan hangat Sloth kini menjadi pembaringan kesukaan Air.

"Sloth, aku senang sekali… Aku mungkin egois, tapi… Jujur saja aku memang takut ketika tahu Fang berpecah lima. Tapi dengan bisa bertemu denganmu seperti ini aku begitu bahagia…"

Sang pemuda tersenyum lebih lebar dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku juga… Aku senang sekali bisa memeluk dirimu seorang seperti ini. Berbaring dan saling memandang… Seandainya bisa, aku ingin bisa berbaring selamanya bersamamu seperti ini."

"Maaf, tapi itu tak bisa…"

Fang dengan sifat pemalas tersebut kaget mendengar pernyataan Air yang tiba-tiba. Namun Boboiboy dengan sifat santai dalam pelukannya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mencolek hidung pemuda yang memeluknya.

"Aku harus membantu saudari-saudariku mengurus rumah… Karena hanya aku yang bisa mengendalikan air untuk mencuci agar lebih cepat."

Sloth menghela napas sambil memutar matanya mendengar candaan kecil sang gadis. Air terkekeh kecil dan kembali membaringkan kepalanya pada dada Sloth, menghirup aroma sabun cuci dan parfum maskulin yang samar-samar dari jaket yang dikenakan Sloth.

Dari balik gelas kacamata, tatapan sayu memandangi gadis yang kini menutup matanya dalam pelukan sang pemuda.

Sloth tak ingin mengganggu Air yang terkantuk-kantuk.

Perlahan sebuah ingatan dalam benak Sloth muncul, membuatnya berusaha mengingat-ingat kenangan yang nampak bagai tertutupi kabut.

Kenangan yang membuatnya merasa _dejavu_ saat bersama dengan Air yang ia peluk.

Kenangan yang nampaknya terasa manis, hangat, damai, dan indah di benaknya.

 _"Fang…"_

Suara Air memanggil…

Tidak… Itu bukan 'Air' yang ada di dalam pelukannya. Dan yang dipanggil bukan diri 'Sloth'

 _"Boboiboy…"_

Ya. Sekarang Sloth ingat.

Kenangan dirinya sebagai Fang dan diri Air sebagai Boboiboy.

Keduanya selalu berjalan bersama, bergandengan menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang rimbun dikelilingi pepohonan lebat. Sebuah pohon paling rindang menjadi tempat keduanya saling berpelukan dan menikmati damai semilir angin beserta gemerisik dedaunan yang diiringi cicit burung. Mengistirahatkan diri mereka dari lelahnya kegiatan sebagai pelajar dan pahlawan yang melindungi bumi.

Fang yang selalu memeluk gadis kesayangannya, membiarkan Boboiboy membaringkan kepala hingga tertidur pulas pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

Jemari Fang menyentuh wajah sang putri tidur. Menyisir lembut rambut-rambut yang menutupi wajah agar tak mengganggu tidur Boboiboy. Terkadang bibirnya mencuri-curi sentuhan pada pipi maupun bibir lembut sang kekasih yang menikmati damainya mimpi.

Wajah Boboiboy yang terbangun perlahan hingga matanya menatap hangat pemuda yang tak akan melepas pelukannya, sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. Membuat sang pemuda bersyukur luar biasa pada Tuhan, bahwa saat itu ia tengah memeluk makhluk terindah di dunia yang dikaruniai untuknya seorang.

 _"Boboiboy… Aku mencintaimu…"_

Sebuah senyuman bagai cahaya yang mencerahkan jiwa tergelap sekalipun terlukis indah menjawab kata-kata Fang.

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Fang…"_

Bagai sebuah mantra, doa, syair, atau apapun yang diucapkan dengan penuh perasaan dan harapan, membuat Fang bersumpah berkali-kali dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan melindungi Boboiboy meski ia harus kehilangan nyawanya.

"Aku ingat…," bisik Sloth tanpa membangunkan Air yang telah lelap dalam pelukannya.

"Aku ingat perasaan kita yang bersambut…"

Sloth mendekatkan bibirnya hingga menyentuh bibir Air yang telah pulas.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Air… Aku… Aku terlalu mencintaimu."

Perlahan mata sang pemuda memberat, membawa kenangan indah menuju alam mimpi.

Kini keduanya bersama-sama berdampingan melayang menuju alam mimpi bersama dengan senyuman di wajah mereka, menikmati suasana damai yang diiringi angin semilir meniup dedaunan dan kicauan burung-burung kecil.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Bumbu _romance_ kali ini nampaknya kental sekali xD Membuat cerita mengenai pasangan yang kita sukai memang menyenangkan kalau menemukan _moment_ yang pas untuk mereka ^^**

 **Ternyata benar, bahwasannya saya tak bisa _update_ secara berkala seminggu sekali seperti dulu. Pekerjaan kini menjadi prioritas dan terpaksa harus meninggalkan apa yang menjadi kegiatan tersier sebagai penulis fanfiction.**

 **Saya mungkin sekarang hanya bisa mengunjungi fanfiction dua atau tiga minggu sekali.**

 **Namun ini bukan berarti saya tak menyukai pekerjaan saya ^^ Jujur, ini pekerjaan yang paling menyenangkan saat ini. Saya bisa menikmati diri saya di lingkungan dan pekerjaan yang saya sukai ^^ Justru karena saya menyukai pekerjaan saya, dedikasi yang harus saya berikan tentu lebih tinggi.**

 **Fanfiction kini menjadi sebuah hobi di kala saya merasa penat dan ingin mengeluarkan ide-ide yang menari di benak.**

 **Terima kasih pada teman-teman yang telah membaca dan mengikuti fanfiction saya ini.**

 **Salam kenal untuk pembaca baru, dan salam sayang bagi yang sudah setia membaca ^^**

* * *

 **Saya menerima beberapa pertanyaan, baik itu melalui _private message_ maupun di Facebook, saya akan jawab di sini saja ^^**

 **.**

 **1. Apa itu OC, OOC, dan AU?**

 **OC : _Original Character_. Berarti karakter orisinil buatan kita yang kita masukkan ke dalam cerita dan berinteraksi dengan para tokoh orisinil dari _fandom_ yang kita jadikan cerita.**

 **Misal: Para tokoh 5INS (Pride, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, dan Sloth), pecahan Fang di fanfiction ini adalah OC buatan saya, meski memang didasari oleh Fang sang karakter asli dari cerita aslinya.**

 **OOC : _Out Of Character_. Berarti karakter asli yang kita gunakan dalam cerita memiliki sifat yang berbeda dengan cerita aslinya. Nyaris semua fanfiction saya para karakter bersifat OOC, atau tidak sesuai dengan cerita yang asli.**

 **AU : _Alternate Universe_. Berarti ff yang kita tulis memiliki dunia atau jalan cerita yang jauh berbeda dengan cerita aslinya.**

 **Misal: Fang seorang pencuri dan Boboiboy seorang polisi yang berusaha menangkap Fang yang telah mencuri hatinya/eh xDDD**

 **.**

 **2. Apa boleh saya menggunakan OC milik Anda untuk membuat ff? Baik itu mengikuti alur cerita maupun AU?**

 **Amat sangat boleh ^^ Dengan syarat, cantumkan _kredit _ untuk saya.**

 _ **Apa sih 'kredit' itu?**_ **Saya bukan mau bahas kartu kredit yah xD** **Mungkin ada temen2 yg belum tau...**

 **Misal:**

 **"Eh boleh nggak aku pakai OCmu buat fanfic/fanart ku?"**

 **"Boleh. Tapi jangan lupa kredit ( _credit_ ) aku yah."**

 **Ini berarti kita meminjam karakter / karya orang lain dan mencantumkan nama _author_ aslinya.**

 **Atau bisa saja kita nulis** **fanfiction** **yg merupakan lanjutan ato terinspirasi dari** **fanfiction** **lain. Bisa dicantumkan, semisalnya:**

 **\- Fanfiction terinspirasi dari** **fanfiction** **'Alasan Terbesar' karya Widzilla.**

 **\- Fanfiction merupakan lanjutan versi saya sendiri dari** **fanfiction** **'Alasan Terbesar' karya Widzilla.**

 **\- OC Boi dan Fani by / milik Widzilla.**

 **Dan bagi saya hukumnya WAJIB mencantumkan kredit. Tapi yang pertama kalian harus minta ijin dahulu pada authornya (kecuali kalau mau bikin surprise xD)** **Kalian nggak suka' kan kalau karyanya dipakai tanpa ijin?** **So, mari bertanggung jawab pada karya sendiri dan orang lain ^^7**


	9. Gluttony x Api

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING!** **Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 ** _Gluttony x Api_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana damai nan tenang di taman. Dengan pemandangan langit biru berarak awan putih, serta lapang rumput hijau dihias bunga-bunga yang bergoyang ditiup angin sepoi. Burung-burung kecil berkicau riang di pepohonan sembari mencari makan. Sungguh asri dan mendamaikan jiwa…

"LAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR…!"

…Hingga gema teriakan Fang si tukang lapar membuat kaget para burung kecil beterbangan ke langit biru lepas.

Pemuda berkacamata dengan jaket yang melingkar di lehernya kini terbaring di atas rerumputan hijau pinggir taman yang sepi, jauh dari tempat di mana Sloth menikmati tidurnya bersama Air dalam pelukan.

"Perutku keroncongan lagiii… Aku butuh makanan di antara sarapan dan sebelum makan siang… Aku ingin menyantap masakan Api lagi…"

Gluttony tak menyadari bahwa keluh-kesahnyalah yang membuat dirinya semakin lapar.

Memang nafsu makan Fang terkadang bisa menggila jika ia melihat hasil karya Boboiboy tersaji indah nan lezat di depan mata atau jika ada donat kesukaan di hapapannya. Dan Gluttony adalah sisi Fang yang memiliki nafsu besar pada makanan.

Suasana tenang dan damai taman hijau sama sekali tak membuat pemuda tersebut berhenti mengeluhkan rasa lapar di perut. Beberapa orang yang lewat hanya menggeleng kepala melihat Gluttony.

Dari kejauhan, Api celingukan mencari-cari sosok pemuda yang senantiasa memasang wajah bahagia setiap menyantap masakan karya sang gadis. Kaki-kakinya melangkah riang bagai menari. Rona merah di pipi menunjukkan cerah wajah sang gadis dikarenakan ia habis berlari. Kilau jingga di matanya bagai lilin kecil menari riang menanti sesuatu yang ia harapkan.

Suara keluhan terdengar semakin mendekat membuat gadis bertopi terangkat yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya riang lebih bersemangat mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan benar saja, ia menemukan Gluttony tengah berkeluh kesah sambil memegangi perutnya yang tak berhenti berbunyi dari balik bukit kecil di taman.

"Ah! Aku ada ide!" Tiba-tiba sang pemuda terlompat dan mulai melakukan kuda-kuda, mengeluarkan jurusnya, "TIKUS BAYANG! KELUARLAH!"

Muncul sebuah bayang-bayang berukuran kecil yang berlompatan lincah sambil berputar-putar di atas tanah. Api yang masih belum menunjukkan wujudnya di hadapan Gluttony memekik gemas melihat tikus mungil berwarna hitam dengan mata merah menyala.

Gluttony yang belum menyadari kehadiran Api di belakangnya tertawa memuji diri atas kepintarannya.

"Baiklah! Tikus Bayang! Pergilah cari makanan untukku!"

Sambil mencicit penuh semangat, makhluk kecil mungil tersebut segera melesat meninggalkan majikannya. Tak disangka ia cepat kembali… dengan sebiji kacang di cakar-cakar mungilnya. Gluttony terpukul luar biasa dan kecewa, terlebih ketika tikus tersebut memakan kacang bawaannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"AAAAH! AKU LAPAAAAR!" Tubuh Gluttony kembali tumbang dan terbaring di atas rerumputan. Barulah Api berjalan mendekati sang pemuda sambil terkikik.

"Hai, Gluttony!"

Sang pemuda yang terkapar kaget melihat gadis kesayangannya muncul tiba-tiba. Tikus Bayang melompat lincah dan memanjat hingga ke bahu Api, menggosok-gosokkan tubuhnya manja pada pipi sang gadis membuatnya tertawa geli dan gemas.

"Aku bawa sesuatu untukmu!" Tangan Api menjulur dengan kotak makan berukuran agak besar. Wangi semerbak yang begitu dikenal Fang si tukang makan langsung tercium.

"Do-do-do-donat… DONAT LOBAK MERAH!"

Tak butuh waktu lama Gluttony langsung melahap donat yang berjumlah cukup banyak dalam kotak yang dibawa Api. Tikus Bayang turut memakan, menggerogoti sebuah donat yang membuat perut kecilnya menggembung kenyang.

"Aku membuatnya dari bahan sisa sehabis membantu Ibu Kantin… Semoga kau suka!"

Gluttony menatap Api sambil mengunyah. "Ibu Kantin?"

"Mm-hm. Aku bekerja sambilan membantu Ibu Kantin memasak makanan untuk dijual di kantin sekolah. Karena kekuatan apiku, aku bisa memasak lebih cepat dari siapapun!" ujar Api bangga. "Sayang, kalau berubah menjadi Blaze aku belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku…," ujar Api sambil melipat roknya ke belakang dengan sopan sembari duduk di atas rerumputan sebelah Gluttony.

"Blaze?" tanya Gluttony sambil menggigit donatnya kembali.

"Yap! Aku bisa naik ke level selanjutnya dan berubah menjadi 'Boboiboy Blaze'! Seperti Halilintar yang sebelumnya adalah Petir… Ng, apa donatnya enak?"

"Enak! Enak sekali! Terima kasih, Api!"

Api tersipu mendengar pujian sang pemuda. Senyuman lebar menghias wajah manisnya. Dalam hati ia mulai berpikir dengan apa yang pernah dikatakan Halilintar mengenai perasaannya.

 _"Cinta…? Apa ini 'cinta'…? Mungkin ini memang 'cinta'…"_

"Ng, tadi kau bilang… kau kerja sambilan membantu Ibu Kantin… Kenapa kau tidak membantu kedai kakekmu saja?" tanya Gluttony penasaran.

"Kedai Atok sudah banyak yang menjaga. Ada Atok, Ochobot, lalu Gempa… terkadang ada Halilintar, Taufan dan Air yang bergantian membantu jika sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka. Apalagi di kedai hanya menjual minuman dan kue-kue kecil, aku tak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku di situ…," Api mendesah sedikit. Namun tak lama wajahnya kembali terangkat dengan penuh semangat, "Tapi aku jadi bisa membantu semuanya dengan pekerjaanku! Aku bisa mendapat bayaran dari Ibu Kantin dan meringankan beban kita! Aku juga memasak untuk semua jika waktu makan tiba!"

Gluttony menatap kagum gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. "Waw… kau hebat sekali, Api!"

Gadis tersebut kembali tersipu, "Terima kasih, Gluttony!"

Tak lama Api terdiam sambil menempatkan telunjuknya pada bibir, "Ng, kalau dipikir-pikir… namamu panjang juga, ya. 'Gluttony'… Agak susah menyebutnya. Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan nama panggilan saja?"

"Eh? Boleh saja."

Api mulai mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya dengan telunjuk. Berpikir, mengira-ngira nama yang bisa ia panggil dengan singkat dan mudah diingat.

"Hmm, 'Gluttony'… 'Glutton'… 'Glutto'… 'Glu'… Ah! Bagaimana kalau 'Glu'!" Sang gadis memekik girang menemukan nama yang pas untuk pemuda di sampingnya. Ia begitu bersemangat hingga tak menyadari bahwa ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gluttony terlalu dekat.

Sangat dekat.

Pemuda yang masih menggigit donat di mulutnya tak sanggup menahan kekaguman pada wajah manis yang tersenyum polos dengan binar ceria di mata bulat yang menatapnya. Tak sadar, donat yang masih tergigit kini terjatuh ke pangkuan Glu.

Ada wangi manis tercium dari tubuh gadis yang penuh semangat tersebut. Glu masih terpana akan pemandangan surgawi di hadapannya.

"G-Glu… 'Glu'… bagus…"

Api senang idenya disetujui dan diijinkan oleh yang bersangkutan. Ia kembali duduk tegak di posisinya, tanpa menyadari sang pemuda kini merasa wajahnya begitu panas hingga menimbulkan gemuruh di dadanya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan memanggilmu 'Glu'! Ah! Aku harus ke kedai untuk mengantar pesanan coklat! Sampai jumpa lagi, Glu!"

Api berlari riang menuju jalanan meninggalkan pemuda yang masih terduduk sambil memegang donat di kedua tangannya.

Glu kini merasakan sebuah perasaan tengah bergejolak hebat.

Sesuatu yang begitu panas mulai menyala di hatinya.

Sepercik api cinta yang mulai menerangi.

"…Api… manis…"

Tikus Bayang mencicit heran melihat majikannya nampak terhipnotis sesuatu.

Kotak makanan di pangkuan Glu yang diisi tinggal beberapa donat lobak merah, duduk bersama Api, muncul percikan-percikan hangat yang membuat dirinya bahagia, perut kenyang yang membuat dirinya begitu bersemangat…

Kesemua itu bagai cahaya lilin yang redup. Namun satu per satu menyala.

Cahaya lilin kecil yang belum sanggup menerangi seisi ruangan yang dipenuhi ingatan-ingatan dalam diri Gluttony.

Ingatan yang tersamar, namun mulai tersorot cahaya lilin yang mulai memenuhi sebuah ruangan.

Ingatan yang berupa kenangan manis.

Semanis donat lobak merah yang menjadi faforitnya.

Donat… lobak merah.

Gluttony terdiam.

"Sebentar… rasanya kok… pernah…"

Beberapa donat yang berada dalam kotak membuat Gluttony teringat sesuatu.

 _'Api' berlari riang menghampiri dengan sebuah kotak di tangan._

 _Wajahnya ceria tersenyum hangat._

 _Wangi semerbak yang membuat lapar tercium dari kotak yang dibawanya._

'Api'… Tunggu. Bukan. Itu bukan 'Api'.

 _"Fang, kau pasti lapar. Ini donat kesukaanmu…"_

Bukan 'Api'.

Ya. Itu diri Api sebagai Boboiboy. Dan yang menerima sekotak donat dengan suka cita bukanlah Glu. Tapi dirinya sebagai Fang.

Fang yang selalu kelaparan jika mencium wangi aroma masakan buatan sang kekasih.

 _"Terima kasih, Boboiboy!"_

Api lilin yang kecil kini membesar menerangi ruang ingatan Gluttony. Ia ingat sepenuhnya.

Dirinya sebagai Fang. Kenangan dengan Boboiboy yang selalu membuatnya kenyang penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang.

"AKU INGAT!"

Tikus Bayang mencicit kaget. Glu langsung memanggil Hewan Bayangnya untuk kembali bersatu dengan dirinya. Pemuda dengan jaket yang melingkar di leher tersebut bergegas membawa kotak yang masih berisi beberapa donat. Berlari mencari sang pujaan hati.

Sementara Api berjalan riang sambil menyenandungkan lagu menuju kedai Tok Aba. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya memang memiliki perasaan yang berbunga terhadap salah satu Fang yang telah membuatnya bahagia.

Perasaan yang bermekaran. Membuatnya tersenyum dengan rona menghias di pipinya.

Perasaan hangat yang begitu bergejolak jika ia berada di samping Gluttony.

"Aku… aku suka Glu…," gumamnya pelan.

Ya. Kini ia yakin.

"Heeeei…! Api! Tungguuuu…!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Api berhenti dan menoleh. Mendapati pemuda idamannya berlari menyusul.

"Glu? Ada apa?"

"A-aku… aku ingat!"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingat diriku sebagai Fang!" Glu tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tangan Api membuat gadis itu merona luar biasa.

"Aku ingat semuanya! Saat-saat di mana dirimu sebagai Boboiboy membawakan aku makanan kesukaan, bekal, makan siang, apapun itu! Aku ingat! Oh, senangnya! Terima kasih, Api! Berkat kau aku ingat!"

Glu serta merta memeluk erat gadis yang kini begitu kikuk dan merona hebat. Tapi Api tak menolak. Ia terdiam sebentar dan akhirnya tersenyum lebar, membalas pelukan Glu dengan erat.

"Syukurlah, Glu! Aku-aku menyukaimu!"

"Aku juga! Aku juga menyukaimu!" Glu melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap dalam mata berwarna jingga cerah yang cantik milik Api. Keduanya saling membalas senyum.

"Aku menyukai Glu…! Ah, bukan! Aku mencintai Glu!"

"Aku juga mencintai Api! Cintaaaaa sekaliii!"

Keduanya berpelukan erat sambil tertawa-tawa merasakan kehangatan yang muncul dari diri mereka. Bagai dua anak kecil yang baru menemukan arti cinta.

Tanpa disadari keduanya. Dari kejauhan di kedai Tok Aba, Gempa dan Halilintar tengah bengong memperhatikan dua insan yang mesra dan polos tersebut.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu…?" Halilintar mengrenyitkan alis. Gempa cekikikan melihat pasangan yang begitu nampak kekanakan.

"Astaga, mereka manis sekali…!"

Beberapa pengunjung kedai yang tengah menikmati coklat lezat di kedai Tok Aba turut tersenyum menonton kedua 'bocah' yang kini berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan riangnya. Tanpa ada rasa segan atau malu sedikit pun mereka menunjukkan cinta mereka yang bagai percikan kembang api.

Begitu spontan dan indah, manis dilihat.

Sisi kekanakan dan polos dalam diri Fang dan Boboiboy. Di mana keduanya selalu menemukan diri mereka dalam hangatnya lilin dan cinta mereka terpercik seperti kembang api. Jiwa mereka yang lepas dan bebas. Saling melempar senyum dan tawa tanpa sungkan.

Ketika Fang tanpa ragu memeluk erat dan menggesek-gesekkan pipinya pada pipi tembem Boboiboy membuat gadis itu kegelian. Ketika Fang jahil ingin mengusili pujaannya, membuat pipi Boboiboy menggembung ngambek tapi kemudian akhirnya kedua insan tersebut tertawa lepas dalam pelukan. Di mana keduanya saling bertukar cerita yang membuat tertawa. Tiap-tiap saat Boboiboy membawakan bekal hasil karyanya untuk dinikmati bersama, membuat Fang begitu bahagia merasakan manisnya kasih sayang sang pujaan hati.

Terasa begitu hangat. Bagai lilin-lilin kecil yang kini terang benderang menghangatkan dunia keduanya.

Satu kalimat pendek yang membuat keduanya melepas senyum dan tawa dengan polosnya.

'Aku mencintaimu!'

* * *

Begitu keluar dari permukiman penduduk, mulai dari perbatasan daerah perkotaan tentu jauh dari suasana damai nan tenang. Riuh ramai pedagang menawarkan dagangan mereka dan memanggil pembeli serta tawaran-tawaran para pembeli terdengar saling bersahutan. Pulau Rintis memang bukan ibu kota Malaysia, jauh perbandingannya dari Kuala Lumpur. Namun bukan berarti daerah pertokoannya tidak seramai di kota besar sana.

Taufan tahu jelas hal itu.

Gadis bertopi yang begitu dikenal oleh para penjual yang menjadi langganan rajin ke pasar untuk mendapatkan bahan makanan segar serta membeli barang-barang dengan harga terjangkau. Sebisa mungkin ia menawar harga mendapatkan barang bagus yang murah, tanpa memberatkan hati penjual yang bersedia barang jualannya ditawar. Bahkan beberapa dari penjual yang amat sangat mengenal Boboiboy senantiasa menawarkan harga murah spesial untuk gadis yang rajin menolong para penduduk Pulau Rintis. Pahlawan bertubuh mungil namun berhati malaikat.

Kini Taufan berjalan berkeliling sementara barang-barang belanjaan ia bawa dengan menaruh di atas _hoverboard_ -nya yang melayang di samping mengikuti sang gadis. Di tangannya ia membaca lembaran catatan apa saja yang harus ia beli.

"Hei, Taufan! Mau beli ikan? Mumpung masih segar, nih!" tawaran penjual ikan terdengar ramah memanggil. Taufan tersenyum menggeleng. "Terima kasih, pak! Tapi hari ini aku sedang berusaha menghemat… mengingat bertambahnya orang di rumah."

"Oh, ya… Kudengar Fang juga terpecah lima. Astaga, ada-ada saja yang terjadi di Pulau Rintis ini…"

Taufan tertawa kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya berpamitan pada sang penjual ikan.

Merasa semua belanjaan di catatan telah lengkap berada di atas _hoverboard_ -nya, Taufan memutuskan pulang. Tentu saja ia harus berjalan kaki mengingat papan terbangnya tersebut penuh dengan belanjaan.

Belum sampai ia meninggalkan area pertokoan, matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Pecahan dari Fang yang amat sangat suka belanja, Greed, tengah menempelkan wajahnya pada etalase toko sepatu.

Helaan napas panjang disambung dengan gelengan kepala mengiringi Taufan mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"Greed, kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Oh, hei… Kau baru belanja?"

"Yah… begitulah…"

Taufan mengangkat alis melihat apa yang berada di balik etalase kaca di mana Greed menempelkan wajahnya. Deretan sepatu bermerk dan memiliki digit berderet yang terpampang pada papan harga membuat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau… mau beli sepatu? Bukannya beberapa hari lalu kau sudah-"

Taufan terperanjat tak menemukan Greed di hadapannya begitu mengalihkan pandangan. Ia melongokkan kepala mengintip bagian dalam toko, pemuda rakus kekayaan tersebut sudah duduk di bangku sambil mencoba-coba sepatu yang diidamkannya.

Taufan mulai panas karena tak dipedulikan bahkan ditinggalkan ketika ia sedang berbicara. Gadis itu melangkah masuk menghadap Greed yang sedang bercermin melihat dirinya dengan sepatu baru di kakinya.

"Hei! Kau ini! Bukankah kemarin kau sudah beli sepatu dengan harga mahal? Sekarang mau beli lagi!?"

Greed menghela napas, "Hhh, apa urusanmu, sih? Ini uangku, terserah aku mau ngapain' kan?"

"Astaga, bukan itu maksudku… tapi bukannya lebih baik kalau kau menyimpan uangmu untuk hal yang lebih baik? Harga-harga barang sekarang juga sedang naik!"

"Hei hei… Taufan, kau tak perlu pedulikan aku, oke? Terserah apa yang mau kubeli… Lagi pula bagiku ini tak mahal. Apa kau sedang butuh uang? Aku bisa memberikan berapapun yang kau mau."

Senyuman di wajah Greed seakan ingin menunjukkan bahwa status mereka berbeda. Taufan mulai panas hati. Betapa marahnya gadis yang biasanya selalu ceria tersebut. Baru kali ini ia rasakan ingin meledak menghempas segala sesuatu yang berada di dekatnya dengan topan badai. Untung saja ia bisa mengendalikan diri meski tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah dan nada bicara penuh emosi.

"Ya sudah! Terserah kamu!" Taufan membalik tubuhnya kasar dan menghentakkan langkah keluar toko. Namun sebelum jauh meninggalkan Greed ia terhenti tanpa membalik tubuhnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, sepatu yang kau pakai itu norak. Tidak cocok denganmu."

Barulah kemudian gadis itu meninggalkan toko.

"Apaan, sih? Kalau tak suka kenapa ikut campur… Hmm, tapi kayaknya memang norak… Cari yang lain lagi, ah…"

* * *

Sambil berjalan menapakkan kakinya kesal, Taufan menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan diikuti oleh _hoverboard_ -nya yang membawa segala barang belanjaan.

"Terserah! Dasar matre! Kita cape-cape nyari uang begini dia malah menghamburkannya!"

Perlahan derap langkah Taufan semakin pelan dan akhirnya berhenti. Kepala sang gadis menunduk diiringi helaan napas. "Ah, sudahlah… Dia benar… Toh, itu uangnya sendiri… Kenapa aku ambil pusing…"

Dari kantong jaketnya Taufan mengambil dompet dan mengintip isinya. Tak seberapa uang di dalam, sudah nyaris habis ia belanjakan bahan makanan. Kepala Taufan celingukan dan akhirnya mendapat sebuah tempat untuk duduk sementara waktu mengistirahatkan kaki. Di pangkuannya ada beberapa receh dan lembaran uang Ringgit Malaysia. Di tangan sang gadis terdapat selembar catatan belanja. Berkali-kali ia menghitung agar tak salah. Berusaha teliti berharap ada uang lebih yang bisa ditabung untuk hari esok. Keuntungan dari kedai Tok Aba tak tentu. Terkadang banyak terkadang sedikit. Dan kini bertambah pula penghuni rumah kecil sang kakek.

"Seandainya para Fang itu mau membantu bekerja. Tapi melihat sifat-sifat mereka sepertinya… kurang bisa diharapkan…"

Menggeleng agar tak terbuai lamunan dan kesedihan, Taufan kembali bangkit. "Ah, sudahlah! Ayo semangat bantu Atok! Ayo, Taufan! Mana senyummu!" Gadis bertopi miring itu memukul-mukul kecil pipinya dan mencoba memasang senyum seperti biasa.

Langkahnya kembali berjalan mantap menuju rumah.

Dalam jiwanya yang berjuang untuk tersenyum, hanya gadis tersebut yang tahu… bahwa ada setitik kecil air mata menetes.

Angin yang bertiup riang kini mulai berubah pelan.

Entah apa ada yang akan menyadarinya suatu saat.

Siapa pun.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Salam kenal bagi para pembaca baru ^^ Terima kasih sudah singgah dan membaca ff ini. Semoga menghibur kalian semua. Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian semua para pembaca lama dan baru ^^**

 **Mohon maaf untuk _update_ yang tak lagi bisa ditentukan. Tapi saya berusaha agar ff ini bisa terus hingga selesai tuntas.**

 **Ops, ada beberapa pertanyaan...**

 **Kapan para Boboiboy dan Fang yang lain dapat giliran muncul?**

 **Silakan ditunggu xD Kali ini GluApi dulu yah ^^**

 **To be honest, pairing ini pairing yang paling mudah saya jiwai untuk dimasukkan dalam cerita. Sisi kekanakan dan polos dari Fang dan Boboiboy.**

 **Bisa kita lihat di episode-episode pada season 2, di mana Fang iri pada Boboiboy. Dia rajin sekali mengganggu dan jahil pada Boboiboy. Kadang terlihat kalau Boboiboy lebih dewasa dalam bersikap dibanding Fang. Ia tahu bagaimana harus memperlakukan hewan (episode Bubadibako) dan sopan pada semua orang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Fang yang emosian dan selalu bicara blak-blakkan.**

 **Konon kata orang, perempuan itu lebih cepat dewasa dibanding laki-laki. Inilah salah satu hal yang menginspirasikan saya membuat fem!Boboiboy xD**

 **Tiap orang memiliki sisi kekanakan. Di pairing GluApi ini saya sampaikan sisi kekanakan dari Fang dan Boboiboy ^^**

 ** _Fanart_** **5INS?**

 **Saya tunggu selalu karya kalian! xD Tentu saja boleh meminjam karakter selama kalian kredit saya, seperti yang sudah saya sampaikan pada chapter sebelum ini ^^**

 **Gambar saya?**

 **Sayang sekali karena banyak yang mengandung unsur _fanservice_ , saya meng- _upload_ semua _fanart_ saya dalam facebook dan hanya orang-orang yang saya kehendaki yang dapat melihatnya.**

 **Silakan _add_ facebook saya, dengan syarat: Perkenalkan diri kalian dahulu (seperti menyampaikan siapa _username_ ffnet, dari mana kalian kenal saya) melalui _Private Message_ atau PM. Saya tak bisa meng- _accept_ begitu saja tanpa perkenalan karena tak ingin ada orang asing yang justru _hater_ ada dalam akun fb saya.**

 **Seandainya ternyata tak bisa mengirim PM melalui facebook, silakan PM saja saya di ffnet ini atau melalui _review_ , bahwa kalian telah _add friend_ saya.**

 **Saya tekankan bahwa di akun FB saya _semua fanart Boboiboy saya mengandung fanservice, genderbender dan yuri. JANGAN DI-SHARE ATAU DI-UPLOAD ULANG DI MANAPUN. _ Kalau kalian tidak tahan dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan _fanservice_ , genderben, dan yuri... tolong jangan susah-usah _add friend_ saya.**

 **Silakan cari nama 'Widzilla', dan biasanya pilihan teratas itu adalah saya ^^7**

 **Sampai bertemu di _chapter_ selanjutnya... yang entah kapan bakal _update_ karena pekerjaan saya lebih penting xD**


	10. Thank you…

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 ** _Thank you…_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Tanda angka di dalam kurung (0) adalah catatan kaki ( _footnote_ ) yang akan saya beri penjelasan di akhir cerita.**

 **.**

Kedai Tok Aba mulai sepi begitu jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Para pengunjung yang menikmati makanan kecil serta coklat di kedai kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Gempa serta Ochobot membersihkan kedai dan menyiapkan bahan untuk pelanggan yang akan datang lagi nantinya. Sesekali Probe dan Adu Du mengunjungi, melepas penat dari fokusnya memperbaiki senjata untuk mengembalikan kondisi Fang dan Boboiboy.

"Aku benar-benar nggak menyangka akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya." Adu Du membaringkan kepala kotaknya di atas meja kedai diiringi hiburan dari Probe. Gempa dan Ochobot saling memandang. Meski tak terlihat jelas, Gempa tahu robot bundar kuning itu tengah melempar senyum. Gadis dengan topi terbalik tersebut juga membalas senyuman sahabatnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Adu Du… Pada peristiwa dahulu juga… kau melakukannya demi aku…"

Gempa menunduk. Peristiwa tak terlupakan tiga tahun yang lalu ketika Boboiboy dan para sahabatnya masih menduduki kelas enam Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Kejadian yang bisa dibilang nyaris persis sama. **(1)**

Senjata ciptaan Adu Du tak sengaja mengenai sahabatnya hingga berubah menjadi seorang gadis. Dan hingga kini ia tengah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan sahabat masa kecilnya sendiri… yang turut terpecah lima.

"Hei, jangan berkata begitu! Aku justru yang minta maaf…!"

Tepat setelah alien hijau itu selesai bicara, sebuah gemuruh terdengar dari kejauhan, mengejutkan Gempa, Ochobot, Probe, dan Adu Du.

"Heih? Pagi cerah begini ada gemuruh?" Probe menggaruk kepala dengan lengan besinya menimbulkan suara derit gesekan besi.

Tak lama keempatnya memperhatikan ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekati kedai.

Halilintar memasang wajah masam luar biasa. Tanpa sapaan, gadis itu langsung duduk di bangku kedai dan menopang dagu dengan kesalnya.

Gempa kembali berpandangan dengan Ochobot.

"Ng, Lust lagi…?"

"Jangan sebut namanya. Aku muak dengan si ganjen itu!" ujar Halilintar agak membentak.

"…Kau menyerangnya dengan Jurus Halilintar-mu…?" tebak Ochobot. Tak ada jawaban dari Hali, yang ada gadis itu justru membuang muka dengan sebalnya. Probe dan Adu Du saling melirik bisa menebak bahwa apa yang robot bundar kuning katakan itu benar dilakukan oleh Halilintar.

"Sadis juga dia…," bisik Adu Du dijawab Ochobot menggelengkan kepala sementara Probe terkekeh geli.

"Halilintaaar~!"

Suara ganjen dan sosok Lust yang gosong kehitaman menghampiri menuju kedai membuat gadis pujaannya kaget setengah mati.

"A-apa-apaan kau!? Kenapa masih bisa kemari!?"

"Yah~ Cintaku padamu lebih kuat dari Jurus Halilintar yang kau gunakan untuk menyetrum hatiku yang telah bergetar untukmu~ Jadi… Apa kau menerima ajakan kencanku, sayang~?"

"IIIIH! OGAAAAH! AKU SUDAH BILANG AKU TAK MAU!" Halilintar menggebrak meja dan berdiri, meninggalkan kedai secepat kilat.

"Sa-sayangku! Aih~ Begitu pemalunya dia, Halilintarku yang cantik~"

Sementara Lust berpose bagai seorang pujangga membaca syair, Gempa dan kedua robot serta alien di kedai hanya bisa memasang wajah heran, _jijay_ , sebal bercampur aduk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… HARIMAU BAYANG!"

Hewan Bayang yang nampak buas tersebut keluar disertai auman keras mengejutkan Gempa dan yang lain. Lust langsung menunggangi Harimau yang patuh padanya itu.

"Meski kau lari ke ujung dunia sekalipun, hati ini tak akan lepas mengejarmu, wahai Halilintar-ku~"

"Bodoh. Dia akan semakin lari menjauhimu jika kau kejar."

Adu Du dan yang lain menoleh mendapati Pride berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju kedai. Lust hanya mengendus sebal.

"Hei, tak ada yang meminta pendapatmu. Urus saja dirimu sendiri."

Gempa mulai khawatir akan terjadi perselisihan hebat di antara dua Fang yang tak bisa akur tersebut. Tapi untung saja Harimau Bayang langsung melesat mengikuti perintah Lust meninggalkan kedai.

"Hmph." Pride membuang muka dan duduk di bangku kedai. "Coklat panas."

Gempa menghela napas mendengar perintah sang pemuda dengan hidung terangkat. Tapi ia hanya bisa sabar membuatkan apa yang diminta 'Sang Tuan Muda'. Sementara Adu Du dan Probe sudah berbisik-bisik sebal dengan tingkah Pride.

"Silakan, Pride."

Fang yang sombong tersebut menyeruput sedikit coklat dari cangkirnya.

"Kau mau biskuit coklat? Api sedang menunggu Taufan belanja masak untuk menyiapkan makan siang nanti. Tapi kau bisa mengganjal sedikit dengan biskuit jika kau lapar." Gempa tersenyum tipis menawarkan biskuit dalam toples yang dipeluknya dengan ramah. Sayang, ego Pride terlalu tinggi untuk membalas senyuman. Ia hanya mengangkat rendah tangannya, menolak tawaran hangat Gempa.

"Baiklah." Gempa mengambil sebuah kotak dan memasukkan beberapa biskuit tersebut. Ia memberikannya untuk Probe dan Adu Du. "Nah, ini untuk cemilan kalian. Energi kalian pasti terkuras banyak untuk memperbaiki senjata Adu Du."

Probe dengan senang membuka kap kepalanya dan menyimpan biskuit coklat pemberian Gempa di dalamnya. "Terima kasih, Gempa!"

Tiba-tiba Pride berdiri dari bangkunya begitu coklat di cangkir habis. Ia menaruh beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar.

"Ah, tidak usah…"

Namun pemuda tersebut hanya diam sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan kedai. Tentu saja ia tetap membayar meski tinggal bersama. Harga dirinya tak mengijinkan Pride untuk meminta sesuatu dengan gratis dari kedai.

Keterpaksaannya tinggal bersama di rumah Tok Aba saja sudah membuat ia merasa harga dirinya jatuh. Maka itu Pride berusaha tak melakukan kontak dengan para penghuni lain agar tak merasa ketergantungan atau berhutang.

"Ng… Terima kasih." Ujar Gempa agak ragu, namun ia berusaha tetap ramah sambil membereskan cangkir yang ditinggalkan Pride.

"Ah, Pride. Tunggu sebentar."

Sang pemuda terhenti dan menoleh melihat gadis pelayan kedai yang tengah sibuk memasukkan biskuit dalam kantong plastik kecil dan berlari kecil mengejarnya kemudian.

"Aku tahu tadi kau menolak. Tapi kalau kau mau berjalan-jalan, bawalah ini untuk kau makan jika mulai lapar."

Pride hanya diam mengangkat alis. Ia mendengus dan membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa peduli bungkusan biskuit di tangan Gempa. Meninggalkan gadis yang hanya bisa menghela napas. Tapi Gempa tak menyerah. Ia kembali menyusul sebelum Pride berjalan lebih jauh.

"Pride, kumohon… bawalah."

"Kenapa sih kau memaksa sekali?"

Gempa tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan ketus Pride. "Tadi kau sarapan hanya sedikit. Sebelum makan siang nanti aku khawatir kau akan kelaparan. Jadi kumohon bawa ini… ya?"

Nada lembut keibuan yang begitu memohon membuat Pride tak bisa mengeluarkan suara dari kerongkongannya. Ia tak bisa menolak. Pada akhirnya ia terpaksa menerima bungkusan biskuit tersebut.

"Hh, terserah kau. Aku melakukan ini karena kau paksa. Mengerti?"

Adu Du dan Probe berpandangan melihat Pride berjalan menjauh. Mereka mulai sebal dengan sikap Pride. Namun belum keduanya mengeluarkan niat untuk menegur Fang dengan kesombongan bukan main itu, Gempa hanya melemparkan senyuman maklum pada kedua sahabat alien dan robotnya agar tak memulai perdebatan dengan Pride.

"Tak apa. Biarkan saja…"

* * *

Sementara itu di saat yang sama, Taufan baru kembali berjalan kaki dari daerah pertokoan dengan _hoverboard_ -nya yang membawakan barang belanjaan. Ia sempat mengistirahatkan kaki beberapa saat karena lelah.

Taufan menyadari sesuatu tengah bergerak cepat mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba Halilintar berhenti tepat di hadapan saudarinya yang mengenakan topi miring di kepala.

"Taufan? Kau baru pulang? Kok lama sekali?"

"Eh, ng, a-aku agak lelah tadi… jadi istirahat dulu. Hehe…"

Hali melihat bawaan Taufan yang dibawa di atas _hoverboard_. Ia memaklumi saudarinya butuh istirahat setelah berjalan jauh. Biasanya gadis berjaket biru tua tersebut selalu menggunakan _hoverboard_ -nya sebagai alat transportasi jika ia melakukan tugas belanja. Namun kalau Taufan memang membawa banyak belanjaan yang tak kuat ia bawa di kedua tangannya, maka ia hanya berjalan kaki dan menggunakan alat transportasinya itu sebagai pengangkut belanjaan. Sementara Taufan tak ingin bercerita mengenai kekesalan dirinya setelah bertemu Greed tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hali mau ke mana?"

"Ah, aku seda-"

"HALIIIII~"

Teriakan mesra dengan nada mendayu membuat yang dipanggil merinding.

"A-AKU PERGI DUL-!"

Sayang sekali. Lust terlalu tangkas menghalangi Halilintar. Ia langsung melompat dari punggung Harimau Bayang, mendarat dengan mulusnya di hadapan Hali sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan pelariannya.

"Hai, sayang~ Kau merindukanku?"

"Jangan bermimpi, makhluk tak tahu diri! Bisa tidak sih kau tak menggangguku sehari saja!?"

Taufan terkekeh kecil melihat Halilintar begitu ketus pada penggemar beratnya.

"Ow~ Sayangku… Semakin kau memperlihatkan emosimu, semakin manis wajahmu itu~"

Tangan Lust tak kalah gesit. Ia memeluk pinggang Hali begitu gadis judes tersebut lengah dan memeluknya erat.

"Hei! Keterlaluan! Ja-jangan pegang-pegang! Lepaskan aku!"

Halilintar tak bisa lagi berkepala dingin menghadapi Fang sang penggoda. Sejak pertama kali para Fang berpecah lima, Lust terus mengejarnya dan membuat Halilintar semakin emosi menghadapi rayuan gombal serta kejaran Lust. Meski ia telah judes, dingin, membentak, meneriaki, bahkan menghujaninya dengan Jurus Halilintar, Lust tak pernah menyerah meraih cinta dari Halilintar seorang.

Dan tentu saja, kekuatan laki-laki lebih besar daripada seorang gadis meskipun memiliki kekuatan super. Yah, karena Fang sendiri memiliki kuasa sama seperti Boboiboy. Terlebih pemuda itu telah berlatih keras menambah kekuatan dalam dirinya. Halilintar sama sekali tak bisa berkutik dalam pelukan Lust, yang kini menciumi leher Hali membuat gadis itu malu setengah mati berusaha tak mendesah.

"Kau wangi sekali~"

"A-ah! Ming-minggir! Jangan keterlaluan kau! Dasar mesum!"

Taufan melongo dengan rona di wajahnya melihat kemesraan liar tersebut. Untung tak ada orang yang lewat, karena Halilintar sendiri tak sanggup menahan warna merah di wajahnya.

"Kencanlah denganku… sekali saja…"

"U-uuuh…!"

Suara dalam, mendesah, berbisik di telinga Halilintar. Membuat gadis itu berdebar luar biasa. Terutama ketika matanya tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan leher kekar yang terekspos hingga dada bidang milik Lust. Fang dengan ciri khas bajunya yang tak pernah dikancing hingga kerah itu tak peduli akan Taufan yang kini berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya agar tak menyaksikan adegan luar biasa panas saudarinya. Tapi ia begitu penasaran hingga terpaksa mencuri-curi pandangan.

"Ba-baik… BAIKLAH! TAPI SEKALI SAJA!"

Lust menyeringai lebar sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari gadis yang berusaha mengatur napas dalam pelukannya. Wajah Halilintar merah luar biasa, tersembunyi di balik topi yang ia kenakan lurus ke depan.

"Terima kasih, Halilintar pujaanku~"

Lust berhasil mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi membuat Hali terkejut dan segera mendorong pemuda itu.

"Jangan senang dulu! Hanya sekali! Tak ada kesempatan lain! Mengerti!?"

Senyuman lebar kembali menghias wajah tampan Lust.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi aku yakin… suatu saat kita akan kembali berkencan. Karena setelah 'pertama', akan muncul yang 'kedua' dan seterusnya~"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri!" Halilintar semakin sengit menatap tajam Lust yang menjentikkan jari memanggil Harimau Bayang.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, tuan putriku yang cantik… Ayo, Harima-"

Kucing bayang raksasa itu justru mendekati Halilintar dan mengelus tubuh bongsornya dengan manja, membuat Lust mengrenyitkan alis.

Halilintar kebingungan menghadapi Hewan Bayang yang manja padanya itu. Namun mau tak mau ia mengelus kepala dan leher Harimau yang menggeram jinak padanya.

"Krrr… krrr… krrr…"

Seperti geraman seekor kucing besar, membuat Hali justru tak sungkan pada Harimau Bayang. Terutama ketika ia mengingat bahwa makhluk itu telah melindungi dirinya pada saat pertarungan melawan Para Panglima Scammer. **(2)**

"Hei, hei, hei… Apa-apaan ini? Kau membiarkan dia manja padamu. Sedangkan aku selalu kau perlakukan kejam?" ujar Lust tak terima melihat Halilintar justru lebih menyayangi Harimau Bayang dibanding dirinya.

"Karena dia tak mesum dan kurang ajar sepertimu. Apalagi dia tak berniat buruk padaku."

Tak disangka Hali, mengelus Harimau Bayang seperti mengelus hewan aslinya. Bayang hitam sang hewan bayang bagai bulu asli dan terasa empuk. Taufan turut penasaran dan ikut-ikutan mengelus makhluk besar tersebut.

"Ah, manisnya! Dia manja sekali padamu, Hali!"

"Aaaw, kau manis sekali…"

Lust semakin terkejut melihat Halilintar tak sungkan memeluk dan mencium kepala Harimau Bayang.

"WHA-! HEI! KENAPA KAU MENCIUMNYA!? BUKAN MENCIUMKU!?"

Hali menghela napas sembari memutar matanya tak percaya mendengar teriakan Lust. "Hei. Suka-suka aku mau mencium siapa. Memangnya kau siapaku? Pacar juga bukan…"

 **JLEB!**

"Ha-Hali… tapi aku begitu mencintaimuuu…," Lust menggelepar lemas di atas aspal dengan tangan terulur berusaha menggapai cintanya.

"Heh. Siapa yang peduli."

Taufan berusaha menahan tawa melihat pertengkaran antar 'kekasih' itu. Ia akhirnya pamit untuk pulang lebih dulu agar tawanya tak meledak di tempat dan waktu yang salah.

"INI NGGAK ADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL…!"

Akhirnya tawa Taufan meledak begitu ia jauh dan setelah mendengar teriakan nestapa Lust yang menggema.

* * *

Pride berjalan-jalan agak lama di daerah pertokoan. Berada di rumah dan kedai membuatnya bosan setengah mati. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menjauh sementara meski suasana daerah pertokoan dan tengah kota Pulau Rintis juga tak sepi. Setidaknya ia tak bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mengenal dirinya dan akan mengganggu selama Pride ingin menikmati waktunya sendiri.

"Hh, di sana berisik sekali. Sepertinya semua orang suka sekali berbicara keras."

Memang Gluttony dan Api yang begitu ceria selalu membawa suasana menjadi ramai. Lust yang terus mengejar Halilintar tak hentinya melempar gombalan yang membuat gadis tersebut balik membentak jika sudah habis kesabaran, bahkan melemparinya dengan Jurus Halilintar. Greed tak urung selalu heboh jika menemukan uang di jalan atau di manapun, ia juga selalu berkomentar macam-macam jika sedang membaca majalah. Taufan yang tadinya berusaha tak peduli akhirnya gemas juga untuk menegur Fang dengan nafsu kekayaan tersebut. Gempa sendiri selalu mengobrol dan ramah pada semua pelanggan kedai. Ditemani Ochobot dan Tok Aba serta teman-teman yang lain.

Dan Pride hanya duduk sambil membaca tanpa ada keinginan berbaur dengan semua itu.

 **Kruyuuuuk~**

"…! Sial. Kenapa baru lapar sekarang…"

Rasa lapar membuat Pride teringat akan bungkusan biskuit buatan Gempa yang ia simpan di saku jaketnya. Ia merogoh-rogoh dan mengeluarkan bungkusan plastik dari Gempa.

Di tangan pemuda berkacamata tersebut kini sebuah bungkusan dengan biskuit yang telah menjadi remahan beberapa tengah ia pandangi. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Gempa memaksanya membawa biskuit tersebut.

Pada akhirnya dimakan juga biskuit manis berwarna kecoklatan matang itu sambil sedikit menggerutu.

"Huh, bukan berarti aku akan berterimakasih padanya hanya karena hal ini…"

Sambil duduk di sebuah bangku, Pride menggigit sebuah biskuit. Terasa manis di mulutnya.

Suasana ramai daerah kota tak terlalu membuatnya terganggu. Jarang sekali kendaraan lewat. Hanya ada suara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang saling berbicara dan sepoi angin yang menimbulkan gemerisik dedaunan di pohon yang membuat teduh tepi jalan.

Dalam bengongnya, mata Pride menangkap sosok yang ia kenal.

Gadis dengan busana hitam dan aksen kuning keemasan bertopi terbalik.

Gempa.

"Bukannya dia sedang menjaga kedai…? Kenapa di sini?"

Nampak gadis itu sedang berjalan di seberang sana tanpa menyadari Pride yang sedang duduk di bangku tepi jalan menikmati biskuit yang Gempa berikan padanya.

Sebuah toko dihampiri Gempa. Gadis itu membuka pintu dan nampak menyapa orang yang menyambutnya di dalam dengan ramah.

Pride hanya diam tak peduli. Ia membaca papan toko yang dimasuki Gempa. Ternyata toko yang menjual bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue.

Tak berapa lama, gadis itu keluar dengan membawa dua kantong besar belanjaan. Ia nampak begitu keberatan.

"Heh, bukannya gadis itu punya kekuatan mengubah tangannya menjadi bongkahan batu yang kuat…," ujar Pride sinis.

Pemuda berkacamata tersebut hanya memperhatikan dari jauh tanpa ada keinginan menggerakkan tubuhnya dari bangku.

Sementara di seberang sana, Gempa tengah kerepotan.

"Aduh, berat sekali… Benar juga kata Adu Du. Jika tubuh kami terlalu lelah, kekuatan yang kami miliki jadi turut berkurang jika tak beristirahat. Hhh, tahu begini tadi aku istirahat sebentar setelah menjaga kedai, atau membawa kereta dorong untuk membawa bahan-bahan membuat biskuit dan minuman di kedai…," keluh Gempa.

Sejak pagi buta para Boboiboy sudah bangun dan melakukan tugas mereka. Semua tugas dibagi rata dan sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing.

Adu Du memang pernah berpesan agar para Boboiboy tak menggunakan kekuatan mereka berlebih. Berbeda dengan Fang yang berpecah lima, pemuda itu telah melatih diri hingga kekuatannya berlipat ganda. Terlebih setelah ditembakkan senjata Adu Du yang membuat tenaganya semakin berlipat ganda hingga bisa berpecah lima.

Boboiboy yang telah berpecah lima tertembak senjata Adu Du, memang tiap-tiap personya-nya memiliki tenaga lebih kuat. Namun ternyata hal itu tak membantu berkurangnya tenaga mereka jika lelah. Kekuatan mereka yang 'dipaksa' bertambah pada saat ditembakkannya senjata justru membuat elemen dalam tubuh mereka cepat berkurang jika kondisi fisik mereka melemah.

Meski Fang juga memiliki permasalahan yang sama, namun karena memang sedari awal pemuda tersebut tak memiliki kekuatan elemen justru emosinya yang semakin kuat tak terkendali.

Dan seperti yang ditebak oleh Yaya, nampak ada 'amarah' dan 'iri dengki' pada tiap-tiap pecahan Fang. Jika emosi masing-masing Fang tak bisa mengontrol dua sifat tersebut dalam diri mereka itu, mereka akan saling menyerang satu sama lain seperti yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya pada Pride dan Lust.

Gempa mendesah mengingat kata-kata Adu Du. Itulah sebabnya ia tak mau memaksa Pride atau Fang yang lain untuk melakukan pekerjaan. Ia khawatir emosi mereka akan tak terkendali.

Terutama Pride.

Gempa merasa tak sanggup berinteraksi dengannya.

Berbeda dengan Air, Api, dan Halilintar yang tak sungkan pada Fang yang lain. Entah dengan Taufan, Gempa belum yakin melihat saudarinya tak dipedulikan oleh Greed.

Dan kini Gempa berjalan dengan susah payah membawa belanjaan di kedua tangannya hingga sampai di daerah kedai Tok Aba. Taufan tengah mengelap meja di kedai, sampai akhirnya ia melihat Gempa berjalan membawa belanjaan berat dari kejauhan.

"Astaga! Gempa! Kenapa nggak ajak aku?" Taufan langsung membantu saudarinya membawa belanjaan ke kedai begitu melihat Gempa berjalan susah payah.

"Kan kau baru pulang dari pasar. Nanti kau kelelahan…"

"Kau sendiri! Lihat dirimu! Kau sudah kelelahan hingga tak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu! Bagaimana kalau sampai jatuh di jalan!" tambah Halilintar yang langsung ikut membantu. Meski terdengar sedikit membentak, Gempa tahu itu karena saudari-saudarinya khawatir pada dirinya.

Sementara Air yang baru saja mengantar pesanan coklat pada pelanggan di kedai langsung membantu memilah-milah barang begitu Halilintar dan Taufan menaruh belanjaan Gempa di kedai. Sloth yang tak pernah jauh dari Air mendekati gadis pujaannya menawarkan diri.

Air tersenyum sambil mengajari Sloth apa-apa saja yang harus disimpan di lemari kedai dan mana yang harus lekas masuk lemari pendingin dan lemari penyimpanan di rumah.

Taufan langsung membuatkan es coklat spesial untuk Gempa.

"Kalian berlebihan. Lihat, aku tak apa-apa' kan?"

"Hei, tetap saja berbahaya. Siapa yang akan mengantarmu kemari jika sampai jatuh pingsan di jalan?" tambah Halilintar.

Gempa tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk berlakang kepala sambil melempar senyuman yang tersirat permintaan maaf. Halilintar dan Taufan bersama-sama menghela napas. Tanpa kata-kata Gempa tahu kedua saudarinya memaafkan dia.

"Eh? Gempa kau lupa membeli mentega?"

"Hah? Sudah, kok. Ada dua bungkus kubeli tadi."

"Tapi tidak ada… Lihat." Taufan memperlihatkan isi tas belanjaan yang telah kosong serta barang-barang yang telah ia keluarkan di atas meja.

"Ma-masa? Astaga. Jangan-jangan jatuh di jalan tanpa kusadari…!" Gempa mulai panik. Ia bergegas meninggalkan kedai. "Aku akan mencarinya-ah!"

Pride dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Gempa yang terhuyung ke belakang begitu menubruk dirinya. Gadis bertopi terbalik itu terkejut mendapati Pride membantunya berdiri.

"Ma-maaf, Pride… Aku tak melihatmu…"

"Kau mau ke mana? Buru-buru sekali." ujar Pride dingin tanpa menunduk. Wajahnya terangkat penuh harga diri.

Sebenarnya Gempa terkejut mendapati Pride mau berbasa-basi bertanya pada dirinya, tapi gadis itu tak ingin membuang waktu. "A-aku mau mencari barang yang ja-"

Pride langsung menyodorkan dua bungkus mentega di hadapan Gempa. Gadis itu terdiam, bengong melihat apa yang dibawa Pride.

"Ba-bagaimana kau…"

"Tadi waktu jalan kemari aku melihat ada yang jatuh di tengah jalan. Kubawa saja." Pride langsung ngeloyor pergi setelah memberikan dua bungkus mentega tersebut pada Gempa yang masih terkejut.

"Terima kasih, Pride…"

Pemuda berkacamata yang memiliki harga diri tinggi itu terhenti begitu mendengar suara lembut Gempa. Diam. Tak bergerak.

 _Terima kasih._

Kata-kata yang masih mengambang dalam hatinya sejak ia memakan biskuit lezat buatan Gempa.

Kata-kata yang ingin ia keluarkan.

Entah kenapa tak mau keluar dari bibirnya.

"… Ya…"

Hanya satu kata itu yang akhirnya keluar membalas. Namun pemuda itu sempat melihat wajah tersenyum Gempa. Senyuman tulus yang menunjukkan betapa murni perasaan yang ia katakan tadi.

Pride terdiam lama.

Hanya gadis itu seorang yang tak bosan memperlakukannya dengan baik sejak awal. Gempa begitu sabar meski hanya dengusan yang didapat dari pemuda sombong itu.

"AYO MAKAAAAAAAN!"

Seruan ramai terdengar dari arah rumah. Nampak Glu dan Api membawa semua bahan makanan dan alat makan menuju kedai. Disambut meriah oleh Taufan dan Gempa membantu keduanya. Sementara Lust baru kembali dari depresinya karena Halilintar ternyata lebih memilih Harimau Bayang dibanding dirinya.

Bukan Lust namanya kalau ia menyerah. Justru sekarang ia datang dengan topi berbentuk kepala harimau dan kembali merayu Halilintar… dan berakhir dengan tonjokan di perut dengan keras.

Sloth dan Air dengan kalem bertepuk tangan mengagumi ketabahan dan kekuatan Halilintar menghadapi Lust.

Tok Aba, Probe, dan Adu Du tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah pasangan 'mesra' tersebut. Sementara Ochobot menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir dengan tingkah para Fang yang aneh-aneh.

Greed yang baru datang dengan tas belanjaan di tangannya menyempatkan diri menghibur Lust yang terkapar di rerumputan.

Kini semua orang menggelar tikar dan menyiapkan hidangan bersama-sama.

"Udah kamu kasih ke Gempa?"

"Hah?" Pride menoleh pada Greed yang berdiri di sampingnya, sementara semua orang sibuk tak memperhatikan kedua Fang tersebut.

"Tadi aku baru keluar dari toko melihatmu mengikuti Gempa dari belakang diam-diam. Lalu mengambil belanjaannya yang jatuh tanpa ia sadari. Kenapa nggak kamu bantu aja sih gadis itu? Kasihan' kan tas belanjaannya berat begitu. Malah cuma diam-diam ngekor di belakang…"

"Cih, awas kalau kau bilang pada yang lain soal ini."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"… Hmm, ooh… Jangan-jangan kau ini mengawasinya diam-diam agar tak ketahuan Gempa, yah? Pemalu banget sih lu, bang…"

"Kau mau mati, ya?"

"Nggak, nggak… Oke deh. Aku tutup mulut. Santai, bro…" Greed tersenyum jahil sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya rendah.

Greed akhirnya berjalan menuju rumah Tok Aba untuk menaruh segala belanjaannya terlebih dahulu sebelum ikut makan siang.

Pride hanya diam tak bergerak, memperhatikan Gempa dari jauh. Gadis yang begitu sabar, dewasa dan keibuan.

Dalam hati kecil Pride, ada kata-kata yang masih mengambang ingin sekali ia keluarkan namun terus terhalang oleh harga dirinya yang terlalu besar.

Sejak ia merasakan manis yang mengenyangkan perutnya dari biskuit pemberian Gempa.

Kini Pride hanya bisa mengucapkannya dalam hati saja.

 _"Terima kasih…"_

"Pride?"

Pemuda itu membalas tatapan polos Gempa yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ada apa? Kok kau diam saja…? Ayo makan bersama…," bujuk Gempa lembut.

Pride hanya diam. Seperti biasa ia memilih menjaga jarak dari kerumunan dan makan sendiri meski telah diajak untuk duduk bersama.

Makan bersama di kedai dengan alas tikar kini menjadi rutinitas setiap harinya. Begitu ramai ditemani semilir angin. Tok Aba tak hentinya tergelak jika Gluttony dan Greed sudah mengeluarkan lawakan mereka. Taufan sendiri mau tak mau ikut tertawa meski dia memang masih kurang cocok dengan Greed. Sementara Sloth terlalu menikmati dirinya memeluk Air meski sedang waktu makan. Lust tak kenal kata menyerah dalam mencari perhatian Halilintar, sementara gadis itu tak luluh sedikitpun. Gluttony senang sekali bisa menikmati hidangan buah karya pujaan hatinya. Terlebih jika Api tertawa karena lelucon yang ia lontarkan. Tawa Api bagai seharga seribu donat lobak merah baginya.

Gempa turut tertawa bersama keluarga dan sahabatnya. Namun sesekali ia mencuri pandang, memperhatikan Pride yang tampak tak tertarik sedikitpun pada saudara-saudara dan teman-temannya yang asyik mengobrol.

Entah kapan ia mau berbaur dan melelehkan gunung es yang terlalu tinggi menjulang bernama harga diri dalam dirinya.

Entah siapa yang bisa membantu Pride melelehkannya.

Mungkin sedikit gempa bumi bisa menimbulkan sedikit retak dan merobohkan gunung itu dengan perlahan.

Siapa tahu.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **(1) Silakan baca fanfic saya yang berjudul ' _Alasan Terbesar_ ' sebagai penjelasan pada bagian ini.**

 **(2) Baca c _hapter_ 3\. _The Battle_**

* * *

 **Tak saya sangka bisa _update_ tepat waktu kali ini ^^**

 **Siapa yang udah nungguin Pride x Gempa? xD Kali ini dimulainya drama mereka sebagai permulaan ^^**

 **Terima kasih tak terhingga kepada teman-teman yang sudah mengkredit saya pada karya mereka ^^ Sungguh senang tak terhingga rasanya xD Bahkan saya jadi semangat menulis lebih cepat dari sebelumnya xD**

 **Dan terima kasih amat sangat banyak pada teman-teman yang sudah mengoreksi penulisan saya :D Saya jadi belajar banyak perbedaan kata yang satu dengan kata yang lain yang memiliki kemiripan dalam penulisan dan pengucapan xD**

 **Salam hangat untuk pembaca setia, dan salam kenal untuk pembaca baru ^^**

 **Semoga selalu menghibur ^^7**


	11. Agony

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 ** _Agony_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, Taufan tengah berkutat dengan buku daftar belanja di meja dapur. Ada beberapa majalah dan lembaran diskon berserakan di atas meja menemani Taufan berhitung. Ia berharap bisa membeli barang-barang dan bahan makanan dengan harga murah agar bisa lebih menghemat uang belanja. Dengan telaten gadis itu mengumpulkan lembaran harga barang diskon.

Berkali-kali ia menghitung berharap tak melakukan kesalahan. Karena semua hasil hitungannya membuat hati sang gadis teriris.

"Tak mungkin kita hanya memiliki sisa uang segini, kan?" Gumam Taufan berusaha tak mempercayai hasil hitungannya.

"Oh, astaga… Apa yang harus kukatakan pada yang lain? Keuangan kita menipis…"

Suara pintu terbuka mengejutkan gadis yang telah dalam balutan piyama tidurnya. Langsung ditutupnya buku keuangan di atas meja. Begitu takut dan khawatir ia memberitahukan kabar buruk mengenai keuangan yang dialami kepada keluarganya.

Pintu belakang yang terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Greed dengan majalah di tangannya. Taufan menghela napas. "Belum tidur?"

"Oh, hei… Kau sendiri belum tidur?" Tanya Greed sambil mengambil air dingin dari dalam lemari pendingin. Mata Greed tertuju pada lembaran diskon di hadapan Taufan. Ia mengangkat beberapa sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Apa ini? Kau mau belanja diskonan?"

Taufan tersentak kesal dan merebut semua lembaran yang ada di tangan Greed. "Memang kenapa?"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku bisa belanjakan apapun untuk kalian. Apa sih susahnya membeli barang-barang berkualitas bagus?"

Nada penuh ejekan dari Greed membuat kesal Taufan setengah mati. Angin sepoi yang biasanya bertiup ceria kini mulai kencang penuh amarah.

"Wow, sombong sekali kau! Dengar! Kami tak butuh uangmu yang kau banggakan itu! Kau tinggal di sini dengan gratis saja sudah membuatku susah!"

"Oh, hei… oke, aku tak bermaksud tinggal dengan gratis di sini… Berapa yang harus kubayar untuk semuanya? Kau tinggal sebut jumlah, aku akan bayar berapapun."

Senyuman merendahkan di bibir Greed benar-benar ingin sekali disobek-sobek Taufan. Ia benci. Benci mendengar kesombongan dan benci melihat Fang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Dirinya mulai heran bagaimana bisa 'dulu' ia begitu mencintainya ketika dalam wujud seorang Boboiboy.

"Dengar, ya! Aku masih memiliki harga diri untuk tidak mengemis dari siapapun termasuk kau! Kami mengumpulkan uang dengan susah payah bekerja memeras keringat karena kami tahu harga satu sen begitu mahal untuk dicari! Tidak sepertimu yang hanya tahu menghamburkan uangmu!"

"Hei, hei… aku tak bilang kau mengemis. Aku benar-benar akan membayar jika memang kau butuh uang. Memangnya berapa sih yang kau butuhkan? Kau tak perlu mengemis dariku, kok." Seringai merendahkan kembali terlukis di wajah Greed.

Kesedihan dan kemarahan dalam diri Taufan telah bercampur aduk tak tentu. Akhirnya emosi meluap tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

"AKU TAK BUTUH UANGMU!"

Bentakan Taufan berakhir dengan kepergian gadis itu dari dapur menuju kamar di lantai dua. Greed hanya mengangkat alis setelah ditinggalkan sendiri di dapur.

Sementara di hati kecil Taufan gadis itu mulai menangis.

"Taufan… aku mendengar teriakanmu di bawah tadi… Ada apa?" Tanya Gempa khawatir begitu saudarinya melewati pintu kamar.

Tiba-tiba gadis yang biasanya ceria itu menunjukkan wajah sedih. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan jeritan dalam batinnya.

Air mata menetes dari manik biru Taufan membasahi pipi.

Para Boboiboy lain berdecak semakin khawatir dan mengelilingi gadis yang kini terisak dalam pelukan Gempa. Halilintar dan Api saling memandang bingung, Air turut khawatir sambil mengelus punggung Taufan.

Mereka bertanya-tanya namun Taufan sama sekali tak memberi jawaban membuat para saudarinya tak berani bertanya kembali lebih jauh.

Hanya isak tangis dan senggukan yang keluar.

Ia tak berani menceritakan bagaimana kondisi keuangan yang sedang mereka hadapi. Sementara kebenciannya pada Greed tak terbendung dan menolak dirinya untuk menerima uang tawaran pemuda tersebut.

Angin yang berhembus marah telah lelah dan bertiup lemah.

Kini angin sepoi berhembus penuh kesedihan.

Tak lagi menari ceria.

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu tanpa menunjukkan perubahan-perubahan pada kelima Fang dan Boboiboy. Para pemuda dan gadis tersebut tetap belum bisa kembali bersatu ke wujud semula, dan Adu Du belum berhasil memperbaiki senjatanya.

Cuaca cerah nan sejuk sama sekali tidak membuat Adu Du berhenti menikmati suasana. Ia tetap berkutat pada senjata yang harus ia perbaiki di dalam laboratorium. Tentu saja hal itu membuat para sahabatnya khawatir.

Yaya, Ying, serta Gopal rajin mengunjungi setiap usai sekolah dan menawarkan bantuan sebisa mereka. Para Boboiboy turut menjenguk alien hijau tersebut sambil membawa coklat spesial untuk memberi tambahan energi. Sayang para Fang justru lebih baik diusir jauh-jauh dari laboratorium Markas Kotak. Karena mereka sama sekali tak pernah bisa membantu dan hanya membuat keributan, terutama Pride dan Lust yang selalu berselisih paham hingga terjadi pertengkaran yang berlanjut pertarungan seru, Greed terlalu cuek pada apapun selain uang dan benda-benda mahal sehingga ia lebih sering datang untuk memamerkan belanjaannya, Gluttony selalu mengeluh lapar, dan Sloth hanya menumpang tidur. Atau bahkan Greed dan Gluttony terlalu menikmati diri mereka bertaruh siapa yang menang ketika Pride dan Lust berkelahi.

"Dasar nggak berguna semua." Ying mulai kesal melihat tingkah para Fang terutama Lust yang teramat sangat gombal, nafsuan, dan tak pernah absen mengganggu Halilintar. Yaya dan Gopal mulai tak bisa menahan sabar menghadapi para Fang.

Namun di antara para Fang yang lain, hanya Sloth yang keberadaannya sama sekali tak mengganggu Adu Du karena ia hanya menumpang tidur. Tanpa bosan, Air selalu menjemput pemuda pemalas tersebut dan membujuknya agar melanjutkan tidur di rumah saja.

"Sloth, jangan tidur di sini, ya… Nanti Adu Du kalau mau istirahat nggak bisa berbaring di sini… Ikut Air, yuk…"

Bujukan Air lebih terdengar seperti seorang ibu membujuk anaknya. Begitu lembut dan terdengar sangat penyayang. Air tak pernah sungkan mengelus rambut, pipi, bahu, dan punggung pemuda tersebut sambil membangunkannya. Sloth tak pernah membantah atau menolak ajakan tersebut, membuat Adu Du mulai berpikir bahwa Fang dengan sifat pemalas tersebut memang sengaja tidur di Markas Kotak agar Air datang menjemput dan membujuknya. Jelas terlihat Sloth amat sangat menikmati dan menyukai belaian lembut tangan Air.

Bahkan gadis bertopi biru muda itu tak pernah sungkan atau menolak jika Sloth menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memeluk sambil berjalan ke manapun. Air hanya tersenyum kecil membiarkan pemuda tersebut bermanja-manja padanya.

"Kaya' beruang aja sih. Tidurnya nyandar gitu…," sindir Ying memperhatikan Sloth yang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Air.

"Oh, lu nantangin?

"Heh, siapa juga yang mulai duluan?"

Yaya dan Gopal berusaha melerai Pride dan Lust yang terus berselisih paham hanya karena hal kecil.

"Kalian berdua! Sudahlah!"

"Kalo mau berantem di luar aja sana!" Adu Du akhirnya habis kesabaran dan memaksa semua orang keluar. Namun Air tetap tinggal, mengeluarkan bola-bola air yang terasa dingin dari tangannya dan meletakkan benda yang menggumpal tersebut di atas kepala kotak Adu Du.

"Aduh, sejuk sekali… Terima kasih, Air…"

"Sama-sama. Jangan paksakan dirimu, Adu Du. Kami tak apa-apa kok harus menunggu."

"Tak bisa begitu… Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian terpisah terlalu lama. Ini sudah nyaris dua minggu lebih…"

Sloth yang terus bersama Air saling memandang. Mereka memang khawatir akan kondisi diri mereka sendiri. Namun saat ini Adu Du yang nampak lebih membutuhkan perhatian lebih.

* * *

Gempa yang sedang mencuci gelas di kedai menjadi tempat curahan hati Air dan Sloth mengenai Adu Du. Api dan Gluttony yang sedang duduk di situ turut mendengar.

"Kasihan Adu Du… aku tak sampai hati kalau dia harus terus-terusan mengurung diri karena harus fokus pada senjata itu." Gempa menghela napas sambil mengelap gelas yang baru ia cuci.

Melihat Api dan Air jadi menunduk sedih, gadis bertopi terbalik tersebut menyadari ia justru menambah kekhawatiran saudari-saudarinya. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong… Bukannya Air harus menyetrika baju? Apa tak apa-apa kalau kau tinggal? Nanti tugasmu menumpuk, loh…," Gempa mengingatkan kewajiban rutinitas Air di rumah agar mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu kering cucian yang baru dijemur. Sloth selalu membantuku bekerja." Ujar Air dengan nada bangga. Gadis itu menoleh pada Sloth yang membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja, "Terima kasih banyak, Sloth. Aku benar-benar terbantu."

Pemuda pemalas tersebut tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Ah! Glu juga selalu rajin membantuku memasak! Dia hebat, loh! Bisa mengupas, mengiris, dan memotong dengan cepat! Terima kasih banyak, Glu!" Api tak mau kalah memuji kekasihnya. Glu tersipu begitu Api memeluk erat dirinya.

"Ah, itu karena Api yang mengajariku. Terima kasih, Api!"

Gempa takjub mendengar pujian-pujian Air dan Api mengenai Sloth dan Gluttony. Ia tak mengira dua sifat Fang yang terpecah itu bisa berubah berkat keberadaan dua Boboiboy di samping mereka. "Oh, ya? Wah, hebat! Terima kasih banyak telah membantu Api dan Air!"

Siapa yang sangka kalau Sloth yang pemalas dan doyan tidur kini mau bekerja membantu Air meringankan beban pekerjaan mencuci dan menyetrika serta melipat cucian. Juga Gluttony yang biasanya tak bisa menahan lapar kini membantu Api memasak di dapur tanpa mengeluh lapar dan mencuri-curi makanan. Bahkan pemuda rakus itu turut membantu ketika Api membantu Ibu Kantin memasak.

Gempa tersenyum melihat dua pasangan yang duduk di bangku kedai. Sungguh ia berharap Pride juga berubah. Setidaknya sedikit lebih ramah.

Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu muka sama sekali tak ada perubahan dari sifat Pride.

Sungguh saat Pride menolong Gempa menemukan mentega belanjaannya yang jatuh beberapa hari lalu, gadis itu berharap begitu banyak bahwa mereka bisa lebih akrab. Namun kini Gempa merasa itu hanyalah harapan kosong belaka. Pride kembali bersikap seperti sedia kala.

Tak ada senyuman dan ramah tamah ketika Gempa menyapa. Gadis itu selalu mendapat perlakuan dingin dan kurang mengenakkan. Hanya kata-kata sinis yang keluar dari bibir sang pemuda yang wajahnya terangkat.

" _Ternyata memang aku tak boleh berharap terlalu tinggi…_ "

Dalam hati Gempa tentu ada rasa sayang dan peduli pada Pride dikarenakan perasaan Boboiboy pada Fang tertinggal dalam diri para persona sang gadis. Sayang sekali sejak berpecah Fang justru mengalami hilang ingatan kecil… yang ternyata membuat para personanya tak banyak mengingat perasaan diri mereka sebagai Fang pada Boboiboy.

"Ah, sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang. Glu, kau mau membantuku di dapur?"

"Tentu!" Dengan riang sambil bergandengan tangan, Gluttony dan Api berpamitan menuju rumah untuk menyiapkan hidangan makan siang nanti.

Air dan Sloth juga berpamitan untuk membersihkan kamar mandi serta menyetrika cucian yang baru mereka jemur tadi.

Sedangkan Halilintar baru saja kembali dari rumah setelah ia menyapu dan mengepel seisi rumah. Sebelum Lust mengganggu lebih lanjut, gadis itu menuju kedai untuk membantu Gempa melayani pelanggan. Namun Halilintar yang berpapasan dengan Api dan Gluttony ketika hendak ke kedai, terkejut bukan main dengan wajah merona ketika Api dengan riang menyapa sembari memeluk dada Halilintar tersayangnya.

"A-Apiiiii! Aduuuh, kamu kenapa, siiih…!"

"Api sayang Haliiiii!"

"Ta-tapi jangan begini terus doooong!"

Gempa yang melihatnya dari kejauhan tertawa sembari menggeleng kepala. Halilintar sama sekali tak marah atau enggan mendapat perlakuan manja dari Api. Tapi gadis polos cerita itu selalu melakukannya di manapun dan kapanpun ia mau tak peduli. Tentu saja Hali sering malu mendapatkan perlakuan 'spesial' demikian jika di depan umum. Namun yang ia bisa lakukan hanya membalas pelukan Api dan mengelus kepala bertopi yang begitu menikmati dirinya memeluk dada Halilintar yang empuk.

Gluttony yang melihat hanya bisa terbengong dengan wajah merona. Tentu saja, pemandangan manis tersebut bagai pemandangan surgawi bagi para pemuda.

Lust yang dari kejauhan baru saja mau menyapa Halilintar ikut terhenti bengong dari kejauhan dan tanpa sadar setetes darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Wow… A-aku juga mau… peluk Hali…"

"Nanti kamu bakal disetrum, loh…," Sloth bersama Air di sisinya tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Lust, mengomentari hasrat Lust.

* * *

Di kamar para Fang, Pride tengah duduk sambil membaca buku di atas tempat tidurnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia sudah menutup buku dan melemparnya ke ujung tempat tidur dengan malas.

"Bosan… Sudah semua buku yang kubawa dari rumah lama selesai kubaca. Tak adakah yang bisa kulakukan?" Gumaman yang ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri pada akhirnya membawa Pride keluar dari kamar dan mendapati kedai Tok Aba mulai ramai dikunjungi pelanggan. Orang tua pemilik kedai tersebut dengan lincahnya membuat coklat spesial dibantu Gempa serta Halilintar. Gadis berbusana hitam-kuning emas dengan topi terbalik yang selalu bertugas menjaga kedai sama sekali tak nampak letih. Sementara Halilintar mulai nampak lelah dikarenakan ia harus kabur-kabur dari kejaran Lust yang amat sangat memujanya.

Benar saja. Lust berlari penuh gombalan yang ia serukan untuk Halilintar, membuat gadis itu kesal bukan main dan meminta ijin Gempa untuk pergi mengerjakan pekerjaan lain di rumah karena malu menjadi bahan tontonan para pelanggan yang tertawa melihat Lust tak kunjung menyerah mengejar cintanya.

Gempa tertawa kecil dan memaklumi Halilintar. Ia membiarkan gadis tersebut kabur dari kejaran Lust.

Pride yang melihat hal tersebut dari kejauhan hanya bisa menggeleng. Begitu Halilintar sampai di gerbang pagar rumah, gadis tersebut langsung memandang kesal pada Pride yang masih terdiam berdiri dengan kedua tangan di sakunya.

"Tolong hentikan saudaramu yang bodoh itu!"

"Sebuah keajaiban kalau dia akan mendengarkanku."

Jawaban datar Pride membuat Halilintar menggerutu memasuki rumah dan menguncinya dari dalam. Api dan Gluttony yang sedang berada di dapur saling berpandangan mendengar gerutuan Halilintar yang langsung mengambil alat bersih-bersih di lemari dan melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan membersihkan rumah.

"Ia pasti kesal karena ulah Lust lagi." Api menghela napas sambil mengaduk bahan masakan dalam panci. Gluttony yang membantu mengupas bawang dan kentang ikut terkekeh kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Gerutuan Halilintar terdengar hingga ke teras belakang, di mana Air sedang mengangkat jemuran dibantu Probe menyetrika pakaian-pakaian yang telah kering, dan Sloth yang melipat pakaian yang telah disetrika sambil bersandar tembok.

"Hali sepertinya benar-benar tak menyukai Lust…"

Sloth menguap setelah menata pakaian dalam keranjang, "Tak heran… Lust memang selalu mengganggunya tak peduli kapan dan di mana."

"Aaah, memang anak muda jaman sekarang…," komentar Probe membuat Sloth dan Air tersenyum geli.

* * *

Pride menghampiri Gempa dan duduk di bangku yang menempel pada kedai. Gadis bertopi terbalik itu menyadari kedatangan salah satu Fang, "Oh, hai, Pride… Mau coklat panas?"

Pride hanya menggeleng angkuh disambut senyuman maklum dari Gempa.

Tok Aba membuka-buka laci kedai membuat salah satu pecahan cucunya heran, "Atok? Cari apa?"

"Gempa, apa di laci bawah masih ada gula?"

Gempa langsung memeriksa semua laci, namun tak menemukan sedikitpun gula, "Sepertinya sudah habis… Aku beli dulu, Tok."

"Ah, tak usah. Biar Atok saja, sekalian mau isi bensin untuk motor. Pride, tolong bantu Gempa jaga kedai, yah?"

Pride langsung terperanjat, "A-aku!? Jaga kedai!? Yang benar saj-!"

Belum selesai protes dari Pride, Tok Aba sudah melesat menuju rumah meninggalkan kedai. Gempa tertawa kecil membuat Pride sebal bukan main membuang mukanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Pride, maukah kau membantuku…?"

Fang mendengus angkuh tak menjawab. Gempa menghela napas berusaha sabar, namun gadis itu mulai tak menyukai sikap Pride terhadap Tok Aba yang meminta pertolongannya.

"Apakah harga dirimu terlalu tinggi untuk melayani para pelanggan?"

Sindiran halus dari Gempa semakin membuat Pride panas hati. Dengan kesal ia meninggalkan kedai melangkahkan kaki penuh rasa terhina.

Gempa menggeleng kecil sambil kembali melakukan pekerjaannya di kedai. Sungguh Fang yang demikian memiliki harga diri tinggi mengingatkan pada saat pertama kali Boboiboy bertemu dengannya ketika masih berusia sebelas tahun. Meski sebenarnya sampai sekarang pun pemuda itu masih memiliki sikap yang demikian, namun ia masih bisa mengendalikannya jika bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, terutama kekasihnya.

Pride yang merasa harga dirinya terinjak karena sindiran Gempa akhirnya mengunci diri di kamar membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur, "Dasar! Dia pikir aku ini pelayan, hah!?"

* * *

Di daerah pertokoan yang ramai, Greed tengah menikmati pemandangan benda-benda mewah nan mahal yang terpajang indah di etalase kaca toko. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin membeli semua yang dilihatnya. Otak sang pemuda berkacamata mulai bekerja, berpikir untuk membeli dari urutan toko yang mana.

"Aduh! Bingung! Semuanya keren-keren sekali! Hmm, baiklah! Aku mulai dari… eh?"

Seorang gadis berjaket biru tua dan bertopi miring mengalihkan perhatian Greed. Ia tahu jelas gadis yang membawa belanjaan dengan _hoverboard_ itu adalah Taufan. Dan benar saja, gadis berambut pendek tersebut sedang belanja bahan makanan di supermarket seberang.

Greed terdiam. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyapa Taufan terlebih dahulu sebelum berbelanja. Meski gadis itu selalu melarang bahkan memarahi Greed berbelanja sesuka hati, namun Taufan memiliki mata yang jeli ketika berbelanja. Ia tahu mana yang berkualitas bagus dan mana yang tidak. Greed mengaguminya dari sisi tersebut, meski sisi Taufan yang lain cenderung membuat Greed kesal. Gadis itu selalu melarang apa yang Greed sukai, yaitu belanja barang-barang yang diinginkannya.

"Hmm, mungkin dia bisa membantuku memilih baju…"

Agak ragu sambil malas-malasan, pemuda tersebut akhirnya mendekati gadis yang sebenarnya diketahui Greed mungkin akan menolak ajakannya menemani belanja dan cenderung akan melarangnya dengan keras. Taufan yang kini sedang duduk di bangku dekat supermarket membelakangi jalan tak menyadari kunjungan Greed mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Hei, Tau-"

"Bagaimana ini…?"

Sapaan Greed terhenti begitu mendengar nada sedih dari suara gadis yang hendak ia panggil. Taufan yang memunggungi pemuda di belakangnya sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Greed yang sedang mengendap penasaran pada apa yang membuat gadis itu mengeluh.

Nampak beberapa lembar ringgit dan beberapa receh dua puluh sen di telapak tangan Taufan serta catatan belanja yang telah ia centang beberapa dari daftar, namun ada beberapa yang belum tercentang. Nampaknya ada beberapa barang yang belum dibelinya.

"Tak cukup lagi… Kalau begini lusa tak akan ada bahan makanan sama sekali…," rintihan kecil Taufan terdengar hingga telinga Greed. Pemuda yang masih berdiri terdiam di balik punggung gadis bertopi itu tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

" _Sama sekali tak ada lagi uang tabungan untuk membeli bahan masakan? Yang benar saja!_ "

Taufan berdiri setelah memasukkan uangnya kembali ke dalam dompet. Ditemani _hoverboard_ yang melayang di samping dengan barang belanjaan yang dibawa di atasnya, Taufan berjalan gontai.

Greed merasa kikuk, tak berani memanggil gadis yang sedang dilanda kebingungan tersebut. Ia mulai menyadari kenapa gadis itu begitu perhatian pada hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan keuangan.

"Kenapa ia tak meminta uang dariku saja?" Gumam Greed pada dirinya sendiri. Namun ia teringat argumennya dengan Taufan beberapa hari lalu di dapur.

Pemuda tersebut tak enak hati untuk mengejar. Ia merasa tak punya muka untuk berbincang dengan gadis yang selalu menegurnya agar tak boros.

Benda-benda mahal di etalase toko tak lagi menarik perhatian Greed. Kini ia sibuk dengan segala pikiran di otaknya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir… aku dan keempat Fang yang lain memang menumpang hidup di rumah Tok Aba… Para Boboiboy-lah yang mengurus kami semua…," Greed duduk di bangku tempat Taufan menghitung uangnya tadi. Sang pemuda termenung penuh kebimbangan.

Ia baru menyadari selama ini dirinya dan keempat pecahan yang lain menumpang tinggal tanpa memikirkan biaya listrik, air, makan, bahkan pakaian mereka dicuci oleh Air. Makanan mereka dimasak oleh Api. Membantu mencari sepeser uang pun mereka tidak memikirkannya.

Greed-lah yang selama ini memegang kartu yang biasa digunakan Fang untuk belanja karena memang dirinya adalah sifat dari Fang yang memiliki nafsu terbesar pada materi.

Terdiam agak lama, akhirnya Greed memutuskan untuk mengejar Taufan. Kakinya melangkah cepat, matanya berusaha menangkap sosok yang dicari. Ternyata gadis itu sedang mencari-cari bahan makanan yang lebih murah untuk menggantikan apa yang ada di daftar belanjanya.

"Taufan!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, agak terkejut mendapati Greed tengah berlari menuju dirinya. Tentu saja sekarang Greed mengerti kenapa sikap Taufan padanya begitu ketus, bahkan tatapan dari mata yang berwarna biru tersebut kini sedang menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Ada apa? Kalau kau mau belanja pakaian pergi saja sendiri. Aku sibuk." Taufan kembali melihat-lihat sayuran yang ada di depannya.

"Ah, bu-bukan… Aku ingin…, ng… aku ingin membantumu belanja, boleh' kan?"

"Tak perlu. _Hoverboard_ -ku masih muat beberapa tas belanja."

"Bukan begitu…! Ma-maksudku… biar aku yang membayar semua belanjaanmu ini, oke? Bukankah selama ini aku dan saudara-saudaraku tak membantu apa-apa… Mulai sekarang aku yang akan membayar semua keperluan kita…"

Greed tak menyangka ia justru mendapat tatapan penuh amarah. Selama ini belum pernah ia melihat Taufan memandang orang lain seperti demikian. Greed tahu jelas gadis tersebut memiliki sifat angin-anginan dan humoris jika bersama para saudarinya. Tapi kini ia bagai tak mengenal gadis yang biasa memasang senyum di wajahnya itu.

"Oh, kau mau menunjukkan kekayaanmu? Dengar, ya. Kami bisa mengurus diri kami sendiri! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu dan uangmu itu! Permisi!"

Greed kelabakan begitu Taufan membalik badan dengan kasar dan meninggalkannya.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku! He-hei!" Greed mengejar kembali dan menarik lengan Taufan yang pada akhirnya ditepis kasar oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Apa sih maumu!? Kalau kau mau membelanjakan uangmu itu lakukan saja sendiri! Tak perlu menghina kami seperti ini!"

"Ti-tidak, aku- aku hanya ingin membantu! Sungguh!"

"Ooh? Membantu? Wow, tak kusangka akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari pangeran yang memiliki kekayaan yang bisa ia hamburkan seenaknya… Kau tak perlu membantu kami! Kalau kau ingin membantu, bantulah dengan tenagamu sendiri! Bukan dengan sesuatu yang kau dapatkan dengan mudah!"

Sebuah tamparan keras untuk Greed yang membuatnya tak bisa lagi menjawab kata-kata Taufan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa betapa mudahnya segala macam barang ia beli menggunakan kartu kredit tanpa memikirkan kalau para Boboiboy harus bekerja keras hingga keringat bercucuran mencari uang bahkan hanya satu sen mereka begitu menghematnya demi mengisi tenaga untuk mencari uang lagi.

Greed tak pernah memikirkan bahwa tak semua orang dengan mudahnya bisa mengeluarkan uang untuk bersenang-senang.

Kini ia menyadari Taufan begitu memperhatikan dirinya. Meminta agar tak terlalu boros menggunakan kartu kredit karena bagi gadis itu membelanjakan sesuatu dengan kredit berarti berhutang. Greed sama sekali tak berpikir sejauh demikian. Yang ada kini hanya penyesalan dalam hati. Ia menyesal tak mengindahkan nasehat dari gadis tersebut. Dirinya yang tak bisa mengendalikan nafsu untuk belanja dan melupakan hal-hal lain juga orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Kartu kredit yang Fang dapatkan dari orang tuanya selalu ia belanjakan tanpa pandang harga barang yang dibelinya. Sementara Boboiboy begitu memperhatikan apa yang harus dibelanjakan dan mana yang tidak serta harga yang harus ia bayar.

Greed menghela napas begitu panjang. Ia mengerti kenapa Taufan merasa tersinggung dan marah padanya tadi, "Ini mungkin bukan saat yang tepat untuk menawarkan bantuan… Terlebih hatinya masih gundah dan sedih… Besok akan kucoba lagi."

Tanpa melanjutkan rencana awalnya untuk belanja tadi, Greed berjalan kembali ke rumah Tok Aba. Ia merasa ada yang harus dibicarakan dengan para saudaranya.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Greed x Taufan mulai drama xD**

 **Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ff saya, bahkan me- _review_ dan memberi semangat ^^**

 **Semoga kali ini saya bisa benar-benar _update_. Berhubung pekerjaan sedang agak longgar seminggu ini.**

 **Mumpung baru kemarin, saya ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Pahlawan, semuanya! ^^7**

 **Selalu ada jiwa pahlawan dalam diri semua orang. Kita sebagai generasi muda harus dan berwajib meneruskan perjuangan para pejuang yang telah rela berkorban meneteskan darah mereka di atas tanah bumi pertiwi. Berjuang mempertahankan tanah air dari penjajah. Jangan sampai melupakan sejarah! Karena dengan sejarah kita belajar bagaimana meraih masa depan.** **Semoga jiwa para pahlawan yang telah tiada senantiasa menemukan kedamaian di sisi Tuhan YME. Aaamiiin!**

 **Kita yang generasi muda ini dapat meneruskan perjuangan melalui impian dan cita-cita kita. Tak perlu angka dan nilai yang tinggi jika kita tak sanggup meraihnya. Ada banyak hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan. Serius dalam menjalankan hobi dan mengharumkan nama bangsa itu lebih dari cukup. Menjaga nama baik bangsa dan menghormati orang yang lebih tua ^^ Seburuk-buruknya negeri kita, inilah tempat kita lahir dan berpijak.**

 **Majulah wahai generasi muda yang penuh semangat! ^^7**

 **Salam kenal bagi para pembaca baru, dan salam hangat bagi para pembaca setia ^^**


	12. Discussion

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 _Greed menghela napas begitu panjang. Ia mengerti kenapa Taufan merasa tersinggung dan marah padanya tadi, "Ini mungkin bukan saat yang tepat untuk menawarkan bantuan… Terlebih hatinya masih gundah dan sedih… Besok akan kucoba lagi."_

 _Tanpa melanjutkan rencana awalnya untuk belanja tadi, Greed berjalan kembali ke rumah Tok Aba. Ia merasa ada yang harus dibicarakan dengan para saudaranya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Discussion_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu sampai di kedai, Greed melihat Taufan telah sampai lebih dahulu dengan segala belanjaan yang ia bawa dengan _hoverboard_ -nya. Api tengah membantu gadis itu membawa barang belanjaan ke dapur dibantu Halilintar menyusun dalam kulkas dan lemari penyimpanan.

"Hidup kami tergantung pada para gadis ini… betapa memalukan."

Berkali-kali Greed menghela napas sambil berjalan ke kamar. Ia menemukan Pride yang sedang membaca buku di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah bosan, Sloth yang tertidur pulas tanpa peduli kepalanya berada di lantai, dan Gluttony yang memakan donat lobak merah entah untuk yang keberapa bungkus.

Greed memutuskan untuk mulai berbicara pada saudara-saudaranya tentang apa yang ia pikirkan, "Hei, aku ingin bicara dengan kalian… Ng, mana Lust?"

"Entah. Bicara saja langsung. Untuk apa menunggunya?" jawab Pride sekenanya.

"Ini… berhubungan dengan kita berlima… dan dengan para Boboiboy…"

Pride dan Gluttony berpandangan dari jarak jauh, bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin dibicarakan Greed hingga harus menunggu Lust turut berkumpul. Namun ternyata Lust tengah asyik mengintai Halilintar dari jendela, membuat gadis itu tega menyerang dengan senjata halilintarnya.

* * *

Sore berganti malam, memperdengarkan seruan Api memanggil semua orang untuk menyantap hidangan bersama-sama di ruang tengah.

Gluttony melesat cepat memanggil para saudaranya setelah membantu Api memasak di dapur. Kemudian ia kembali dengan cepat duduk kalem di samping pujaan hatinya. Gadis bernuansa merah terang tersebut tertawa geli melihat betapa bersemangatnya Glu menanti menikmati makan malam.

Sementara Halilintar tetap berusaha duduk berjauhan dari Lust yang berusaha terus-terusan mendekati gadis dingin tersebut. Sloth bersandar manja pada bahu Air membuat gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan mencium pipi pemuda yang akhirnya terbangun dengan rona di wajah karena ciuman kecil tersebut.

Pride tetap membatasi dirinya duduk sendirian di ruang makan, tak mau berkumpul bersama. Gempa tak lagi menawarinya untuk duduk bersama. Ia tahu akan mendapatkan jawaban dingin yang sama tiap harinya. Terlebih lagi Pride nampak bertambah kesal pada Gempa karena peristiwa tadi siang ketika Tok Aba meminta tolong sang pemuda untuk membantu menjaga kedai.

Greed merasa canggung untuk duduk di samping Taufan. Pemuda berkacamata tersebut merasa tak memiliki keberanian untuk menyapa gadis yang kini nampak menghiraukan keberadaannya.

Semua orang menyantap santapan lezat di piring mereka masing-masing. Terkadang sambil bersendau gurau, seperti Probe yang menghibur Tok Aba dan membuat Adu Du menggeleng kepala karena candaannya.

"Maaf soal tadi…"

Greed terkejut mendengar suara pelan Taufan di antara suara obrolan dan sendau gurau yang lain. Gadis tersebut tetap memandangi piringnya yang berisi makanan tanpa menoleh pada Greed sedikitpun.

"E-eh?"

"Maaf tadi aku membentakmu… Aku hanya sedang merasa tak enak hati… Aku tahu kau hanya ingin membantu, tapi… Maaf kalau membuatmu tersinggung, tapi tolong simpan saja kartu kreditmu itu. Aku benar-benar tak ingin kau menggunakannya untuk kami…"

Greed hendak membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengurungkan niat karena melihat Taufan sama sekali tak ingin membahasnya lagi.

Canda tawa dan sendau gurau di ruang tengah sama sekali tak membuat Greed tersenyum. Justru ia merasa tenggelam dalam kebimbangannya sendiri. Ia merasa hening dalam hatinya, sementara ada angin kecil yang harus ia bantu berhembus agar menyejukkan hatinya kembali bernama Taufan.

* * *

"Aku mau berdiskusi dengan kalian."

Pride, Lust, Gluttony, dan Sloth yang terkantuk-kantuk duduk berkeliling di lantai kayu beralaskan karpet setelah dipaksa Greed untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Ia mulai menceritakan kejadian tadi sore bersama Taufan yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk berdiskusi bersama. Para Fang yang lain tak ada yang memotong maupun menimpali pembicaraan Greed yang akhirnya mereka sadari bahwa kondisi keuangan keluarga Boboiboy begitu serius dan membuat para pemuda itu sadar tak ada sedikitpun bantuan materi dari mereka untuk meringankan.

Pride merasa harga dirinya semakin terinjak-injak setelah mendengar kenyataan kisah dari Greed yang begitu jelas menunjukkan bahwa dirinya menumpang gratis dan hidupnya tergantung pada para gadis yang bekerja keras membantu kakek mereka. Ia membisu tak bisa berbicara lagi.

Lust merasa dirinya tak berguna karena kegiatannya hanya mengejar-ngejar dan berusaha mencari perhatian Halilintar, sementara gadis itu berusaha mencari uang membantu di kedai kakeknya dan membersihkan rumah yang ia tinggali bersama keluarganya.

Gluttony dan Sloth tidak terlalu merasa bersalah karena mereka membantu Api menyiapkan makan dan membantu Air melipat smua cucian. Namun tetap saja tak ada bantuan materi yang bisa mereka berikan. Terutama Gluttony yang menyadari bahwa dirinya yang paling besar nafsu makannya.

"Aku tak tahu pendapat kalian, tapi mulai besok aku akan mencari kerja." Semua mulai berpikiran sama dengan apa yang Greed ucapkan.

"Boleh saja kau mencari kerja… tapi ada yang kau lupa…," tutur Sloth agak malas, menarik perhatian keempat Fang yang lain.

"Kalian lupa kita ini masih berusia lima belas tahun? Mana ada yang mau mempekerjakan remaja di bawah umur." Kenyataan yang diucapkan Sloth membuat keempat Fang yang lain menunduk kecewa terutama Greed.

"Iya, kecuali kita jual diri buat nemenin tante-tante girang…" Timpalan dengan nada canda dari Lust membuat pemuda itu mendapat timpukan bantal bertubi-tubi dari saudaranya yang lain.

"Anjir! Gue becanda, woi!"

"Ini serius, dodol!" Maki Greed.

"Dasar nih si Lust nggak bisa diajak ' _kompormi_ '…!"

"Gluttony, maksudmu ' _kompromi_ '…?" Sloth menyela.

"Iya, itu maksudku! Eh, ' _kompormi_ ' itu yang artinya 'tukar pikiran dengan orang lain' itu' kan, ya?"

" **KOMPROMI**! Kalo yang kamu maksud itu 'diskusi'! Terus ini kenapa jadi bahas yang lain! Greed! Lanjutin kamu mau ngomong apa!" Pride mulai kesal dan meminta Greed melanjutkan bahasannya.

"Eh, ng… Yah, aku cuma mau menyampaikan itu saja… Kalau kenyataannya kita nggak bisa cari kerja, mungkin ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mereka…"

Para Fang kini diam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing berusaha mencari jalan keluar sebelum tiba-tiba Lust berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hei, mau ke mana kau?"

"Berbicara dengan para Boboiboy. Siapa tahu mereka bisa memberi kita setidaknya pekerjaan kecil untuk dibantu."

Greed panik berusaha menghentikan Lust yang sudah terlanjur berjalan ke halaman menuju pintu samping rumah Tok Aba, "Lu-Lust! Tunggu dulu! Bukankah aku sudah cerita kalau tadi Taufan justru tersinggung! Kita bicara saja pada mereka bes-!"

Tiba-tiba Lust terhenti begitu sampai di dekat jendela dapur. Kelima Fang yang kini berdiri di halaman bersembunyi di bawah bibir jendela, mengintip kelima gadis yang sedang berkumpul mengelilingi meja dapur. Suara pelan para Boboiboy tetap bisa terdengar oleh para pemuda yang mengendap-endap di luar, berusaha menguping pembicaraan kelima gadis tersebut.

Begitu mengintip dari jendela, Lust mematung terpesona melihat Halilintar yang mengenakan pakaian tidurnya. Tubuh molek seksi tersebut hanya dibalut _tanktop_ merah dan _hotpants_ hitam. Kalau tak ditabok Pride mungkin Lust sudah mimisan tak sadarkan diri. Tapi Sloth yang juga terpesona melihat Air hanya mengenakan atasan piyama memperlihatkan kaki mulusnya. Giliran Gluttony yang takjub melihat keseksian Api, membuat Pride kesal bukan main menghadapi para saudaranya.

"…maaf, semuanya…"

Suara lirih Taufan membuat kelima pemuda di balik jendela tersebut terdiam dan mulai kembali berusaha menguping.

"Kau bicara apa, Taufan? Kenapa minta maaf? Aku justru berterima kasih kau sudah berhemat sekali ketika belanja." Gempa mengelus bahu saudarinya. Api menunduk kecewa melihat catatan belanja yang membuktikan bahwa ia tak bisa lagi memasak banyak untuk Gluttony. Air hanya diam duduk di samping Api sambil merangkul saudarinya.

"A-apa uang gajiku membantu Ibu Kantin tak bisa menambah uang belanja?"

Taufan menggeleng pelan membuat Api semakin sedih.

Halilintar hanya diam dengan segelas air di tangannya.

"Aku ingin mencari kerja…"

Halilintar, Taufan, Air, dan Api tak terkejut dengan tuturan Taufan. Air menunduk sembari mengeluarkan pendapat, "Tapi… bukankah kita masih di bawah umur…?"

Taufan nampak begitu kecewa. Apa yang dikatakan Air tak disangkalnya. Greed dan Sloth yang bersembunyi di balik jendela berpandangan mendengar kekecewaan dua gadis tersebut.

"Lagipula… kalaupun kita mendapat pekerjaan, siapa yang akan membantu mengurus rumah? Kita sudah membagi tugas masing-masing sesuai dengan kekuatan dan porsi kita. Tok Aba juga nanti akan repot kalau tak ada kita…," lirih Gempa.

Api perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, "Ah, aku ada ide! Berhubung kita harus menghemat bahan makanan, kenapa kita tidak membuat kebun kecil di halaman belakang? Setidaknya kita bisa menanam sayur-sayuran dan tak perlu membeli di pasar…! Kita bisa bergilir mengurusnya' kan?"

Para Boboiboy yang lain saling memandang dengan wajah cerah. Halilintar memeluk kepala Api sambil mengelus gadis itu bangga, "Ide bagus, Api! Kau pintar!" Api begitu senang dipuji sambil memeluk dada Hali seperti biasa, tanpa diketahui bahwa Lust dan Gluttony yang melihat pemandangan manis tersebut sudah nyaris mimisan.

"Baiklah, setidaknya sudah ada satu jalan keluar untuk berhemat. Jangan sampai Tok Aba tahu hal ini, yah. Aku tak mau beliau khawatir berlebihan." Gempa berbisik pada saudari-saudarinya yang lain sambil menutup buku keuangan dan memasukkan kembali uang-uang di meja dalam dompet penyimpanan.

"Besok aku akan minta bibit sayur ke tetangga yang memiliki kebun bersama Glu!" Api berbisik penuh semangat membuat Gluttony senang karena namanya disebut.

"Memangnya ia mau membantumu?" tanya Halilintar.

"Tentu saja! Selama ini ia membantuku memasak di dapur! Mengupas kentang dan bawang, memotong sayur dan daging, mengangkat beras…!"

"Wah, dia rajin sekali…," puji Hali. Yang bersangkutan semakin membusungkan dada berbangga diri membuat Fang yang lain sebal luar biasa dan ingin menonjoknya.

"Sloth juga… dia membantuku mencuci piring, pakaian dan sprei… Membantu melipat dan memasukkan pakaian dalam lemari…," Sloth menegakkan kepala mendengar namanya dibela oleh Air dan turut mendapatkan pujian.

"Hh, kalian enak sekali ada yang membantu… Berbeda dengan si bodoh yang hanya bisa merayu cewek dan gombal luar biasa…," ucapan Halilintar membuat para Fang yang lain menahan tawa dan mendapat timpukan di kepala dari Lust dengan penuh kekesalan. Sayang ia tak bisa membela dirinya karena memang betul apa yang dikatakan Hali.

"Sialnya aku berhutang kencan sekali dengan si brengsek itu."

Para Boboiboy lain mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan topik pembicaraan Hali.

"Eh? Sungguh? Kapan dia berhasil mengajakmu kencan?"

"Sudah lama sekali. Tapi aku selalu berusaha menjauhinya."

"Ah, janji tetap janji loh… Jangan sampai kau mengingkarinya."

"Kasihan Lust…"

"Ih! Ngapain kasihan sama dia! Aku berharap makhluk itu lupa!"

Gluttony dan Greed sudah mencubit keras diri mereka sendiri untuk menahan tawa melihat Lust terpuruk dalam kesedihannya mendengar obrolan para cewek di dapur. Tentu saja ia masih ingat janji Halilintar. Namun gadis judes tersebut terlalu gigih menghindari dirinya. Pride hanya bisa menggeleng kepala melihat Greed dan Gluttony semakin menggila bergelindingan di atas rumput dengan air mata bercucuran karena berusaha keras menahan tawa, mengejek keterpurukan Lust.

"Kurasa Greed mulai berubah…"

Suara Taufan menegakkan telinga yang bersangkutan. "…Tadi dia bilang ingin membantuku… Tapi entahlah… mungkin ia hanya ingin menghibur." ketidak percayaan Taufan membuat pemuda tersebut menggigit bibir.

"Bagaimana dengan Pride…?"

Pertanyaan Halilintar membuat Pride tertarik, namun tak kunjung ada jawaban membuatnya semakin penasaran dan mengintip dari pinggir jendela, mendapati Gempa yang hanya tersenyum kecil penuh kekecewaan di wajah yang menunduk.

"Entahlah… aku rasa, aku tak bisa berharap padanya…"

Jawaban singkat nan pelan membuat Pride mematung mendengar kenyataan bahwa Gempa sendiri tak mengharapkan apapun darinya.

Pride yang kini merasa ada lubang besar di bawah kakinya bagai menjebloskan dirinya jatuh ke ujung jurang terdalam dan akhirnya tertutupi tanah.

Seorang yang memiliki harga diri terlalu tinggi. Harga diri yang kini jatuh serendah-rendahnya karena pandangan seorang gadis yang merasa bahwa pemuda tersebut tak bisa diandalkan.

Ia _shock_ luar biasa. Secara tiba-tiba segala pikirannya kosong melompong. Wajahnya tak bisa berekspresi apa-apa, membuat Fang yang lain mulai khawatir.

"Pride…?" bisik Gluttony memanggil saudaranya seiring Lust melambaikan tangan di depan wajah yang namanya dipanggil-panggil. Greed dan Sloth berpandangan, mengetahui kondisi harga diri seorang Pride yang kini terpuruk.

Mau tak mau keempat Fang yang lain kembali ke kamar sambil menyeret saudara mereka yang tak sadarkan diri karena menyadari bahwa kesombongan akhirnya menjadi senjata makan tuannya sendiri.

* * *

Esok paginya, kelima Boboiboy bangun awal sebelum matahari terbit seperti biasa.

Gempa dan Halilintar membantu Tok Aba menyiapkan kedai, Api hendak mulai memasak, Air memiliki kewajiban menurunkan pakaian yang ia jemur semalaman serta mencuci cucian kotor yang sudah ditumpuk di atas meja setrikaan nanti yang akan ia lakukan setelah mandi, dan Taufan sedang berkutat dengan catatan belanja yang dibahas bersama semalaman di ruang tengah.

"Taufan…?" Halilintar melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu.

"Hai, Hali…"

"Kenapa kau membuka catatan belanja lagi?" Taufan menghela napas begitu Halilintar duduk menemani di sampingnya.

"Ide Api semalam memang bagus… tapi masalahnya kita sudah harus menghemat dari sekarang, sementara merawat sayuran di kebun bukan hal yang cepat bisa dilakukan dalam waktu singkat…"

Halilintar terdiam tak bisa menyangkal. Ia merasa benar apa yang dikatakan Taufan, namun gadis itu tak mau membuat saudarinya putus semangat. Berusaha memasang senyuman, Halilintar menepuk bahu Taufan, "Setidaknya, kita harus mencoba dan memulainya dari sekarang…"

Tiba-tiba pintu belakang terbuka lebar mengejutkan Api di dapur.

"Selamat pagiii! Aku bantu masak, yah!"

Sosok Gluttony mengejutkan gadis yang sedang menyiapkan bahan masakan. Tapi ia segera memasang senyum lebar. "Selamat pagi Glu! Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku! Aku kaget kau bangun sepagi ini!"

Pemuda dengan semangat tinggi tersebut langsung mengenakan celemek dan berdiri di sebelah Api untuk membantunya menyiapkan bahan masakan.

Halilintar dan Taufan yang berada di ruang tengah melihat pemandangan penuh semangat di dapur sambil tersenyum. "Mereka ini benar-benar seperti kembang api yang tak ada habisnya terus menyala."

Taufan terkekeh kecil sambil menaruh buku keuangan di lemari penyimpanan dan mengikuti Hali keluar rumah untuk membantu kedai sebelum mereka melanjutkan bersih-bersih rumah serta belanja nanti.

Glu dan Api dengan lincahnya mencuci dan memotong bahan makanan. Tak lama pemuda berkacamata tersebut terdiam dan berdiri menghadap beberapa kentang yang baru ia cuci.

"Api…"

"Ya?"

"Aku… akan mengurangi porsi makanku."

Gadis bermanik jingga tersebut terhenti. Ia memandangi pemuda di sampingnya dengan heran.

"Ke-kenapa? Apa masakanku tak enak lagi…?"

Glu terkejut mendengar tebakan Api. Ia panik langsung memeluk Api, melupakan kentang-kentang yang bergelinding di atas meja. "Bukan! Bukan itu! Masakan Api paling enak sedunia!"

Api merona dalam pelukan Glu. Ia tertawa kecil sambil membalas pelukan kekasihnya. "Jadi… kenapa?"

"Eh, ng… aku… aku rasa… makanku banyak sekali, padahal aku sama sekali tak memberi bantuan apapun mencari uang. Semalam aku berpikir kalau akulah yang paling membuat belanjaan kalian begitu boros…"

Api terkejut. Ia mulai menebak-nebak bahwa Glu tahu masalah keuangan yang tengah dihadapi keluarganya. "Ke-kenapa kau merasa begitu?"

"Ng, anu… Ha-habisnya… aku merasa Api begitu baik padaku… Memasak sangat banyak untukku dibanding dengan yang lain. Bahkan menyempatkan diri membuatkan donat lobak merah dari bahan sisa membantu Ibu Kantin… Aku jadi… Aku malu tak membantumu mencari uang…"

Glu menunduk dalam. Api tak tega melihat pemuda yang ia sayangi kini berpikir demikian.

"Glu, aku memasak untukmu karena aku suka. Aku suka memasak, aku suka melihat Glu bahagia memakan masakan dariku. Soal uang… tolong lupakan, yah?"

"Mana bisa begitu!?"

Tiba-tiba Glu menaikkan nadanya membuat Api kaget. Untung Hali dan Taufan sudah keluar rumah terlebih dahulu membantu di kedai.

"Aku! Aku ini laki-laki! Seharusnya aku yang mencari nafkah untuk orang yang kusayangi! A-aku…! Aku mau membantu Api membelikan bahan masakan agar Api bisa memasak sepuasnya!"

Pembicaraan yang membuat sedih semalam masih terngiang di kepala Api. Gadis itu tak bisa lagi membendung kegalauannya. Tak lama air mata menetes… membuat Gluttony panik setengah mati.

"A-Api!? Ma-maafkan aku! Aku tak bermaksud membentak…! A-aku…!"

"Te-terima kasih, Glu…"

"Eh?"

"Kau memikirkanku sampai seperti itu… Ta-tapi… aku cukup senang dibantu Glu memasak di dapur…"

Api tersenyum sembari menghapus air matanya yang tertahan sejak semalam. Ia begitu terharu mendengar kepedulian orang yang ia kasihi padanya. Glu yang merasa bertanggung jawab dan ingin membahagiakan Api. Pemuda itu kini teguh ingin membantu Api sepenuh hati.

"Aku akan bekerja. Aku akan membantu Api bagaimanapun caranya."

Api kini terisak tanpa menghilangkan senyuman penuh lega di wajahnya dalam pelukan Gluttony yang erat.

"Terima kasih, Glu…"

Greed yang mengintip sedari tadi dari balik pintu belakang merasa iri luar biasa. Ia ingin sekali menawarkan bantuan pada Taufan yang telah ia sakiti hatinya tanpa sadar. Tapi sejak Taufan menolak pemberian Greed, pemuda itu merasa menemukan jalan buntu yang tak bisa ditembus. Ia merasa tak bisa memberikan bantuan apapun yang nantinya pasti akan ditolak Taufan.

"Setidaknya… aku akan mencoba dulu…" Gumam Greed pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Air tengah mengenakan pakaiannya seusai mandi. Seperti biasa ia menuruni tangga hendak menuju halaman belakang untuk membangunkan Sloth yang masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya bersama Fang yang lain.

Gadis berbusana biru muda itu agak terkejut melihat Gluttony yang sudah bekerja membantu Api menyiapkan sarapan di pagi buta dalam dapur. Tak biasanya para Fang sudah bangun sebelum para Boboiboy membangunkan mereka.

Air mengangkat bahu tak mempedulikan lagi keberadaan Glu bersama Api di dapur dan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju kamar di halaman belakang.

Seperti biasa, ketukan di pintu tak dijawab. Maka gadis itu membukanya perlahan dan menemukan sebuah kejutan besar.

Semua tempat tidur kosong. Para Fang telah bangun tanpa dibangunkan.

Bahkan Sloth tak ada di tempat tidur.

Air tak percaya melihat kamar yang telah gelap dan kosong tersebut. Ditinggalkan para penghuninya dalam kondisi berantakan layaknya kamar cowok.

"Sloth…?" Panggil Air dengan nada khawatir. Ia bergegas membalik tubuh dan keluar dari kamar gelap tersebut. Dan kembali dikejutkan dengan pemuda yang ia sayangi tengah memilah-milah cucian sesuai warna yang akan dicuci.

"Sloth…? Kau… sudah bangun…?"

Begitu selesai menguap, pemuda yang biasa mengenakan jaketnya erat tersebut tersenyum pada Air dan berjalan mendekatinya. Air tak bisa berkata apa-apa begitu tubuhnya dipeluk erat. Begitu hangat terasa hingga angin pagi buta yang dingin tak lagi membuatnya menggigil.

"Aku sudah mengangkat jemuran dan memilah cucian sesuai warna dan bahan seperti yang sudah kau ajarkan… Ayo kita cuci."

Air masih diam tertegun. Sloth bangun lebih dahulu tanpa repot dibangunkan. Bahkan ia melakukan tugas Air meringankan pekerjaan gadis itu lebih awal tanpa diminta.

"Sloth… Ka-kau baik-baik saja…?"

"Hm? Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"A-anu…"

"Aku… ingin membantu Air."

Gadis dengan manik biru samudra tersebut terdiam.

"Air sudah banyak repot untukku… sekarang giliranku untuk bekerja. Setidaknya melakukan hal yang kubisa…"

Air semakin terheran. Tapi Sloth menatapnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Boleh' kan… aku membantumu lebih banyak lagi?" Senyuman hangat yang diberikan Sloth membuat Air membisu. Tapi kini sebuah senyuman turut menghias di wajah cantik gadis yang tak sanggup lagi menahan dirinya untuk memeluk pemuda yang ia cintai.

"Boleh. Boleh sekali… Terima kasih, Sloth…"

Tanpa kedua insan tersebut sadari, Pride tengah berdiri di balik tembok menyaksikan semua kemesraan Sloth dan Air. Ia hanya diam sampai akhirnya mendapati sosok Gempa yang kerepotan membawa kaleng-kaleng coklat di dalam dus yang ia bawa dengan dua tangan.

Halilintar dan Taufan yang baru kembali dari kedai menyapa Gempa, menawarkan bantuan untuk membawa kardus berisi kaleng-kaleng coklat yang dibawanya. Gempa menggeleng sembari tersenyum, "Hali tolong bantu bersih-bersih rumah saja, ya? Api sudah menuliskan catatan belanja untuk Taufan nanti. Lebih baik kau siap-siap untuk ke pasar, yah."

Karena Gempa memaksa, kedua gadis yang lain akhirnya setuju dan melanjutkan perjalan kembali menuju rumah untuk melakukan tugas masing-masing.

Pride masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri memperhatikan Gempa diam-diam.

Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, Pride menyadari ada kantung mata di wajah lelah Gempa. Gadis itu nyaris sehari penuh membantu di kedai. Saudari-saudarinya yang bergantian membantu sebisa mereka setelah menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing. Pride tahu sifat Gempa, membuat ia yakin setelah pembicaraan semalam gadis itu pasti tak bisa tidur memikirkannya.

Kini ia agak sempoyongan membawa kaleng-kaleng yang bertumpuk dalam dus.

"A-ah!" Beberapa kaleng terjatuh membuat gadis itu terpaksa berhenti menaruh dus di atas rerumputan dan mengambil kaleng-kaleng yang menggelinding jatuh.

Gempa menghela napas sembari berbalik hendak menaruh kaleng-kaleng di tangannya pada dus yang ia bawa tadi. Namun ia menemukan sebuah kejutan, di mana Pride kini membawa dus berisi kaleng-kaleng tersebut dan berjalan menuju kedai.

"P-Pride…?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yup, saya berusaha mulai _update_ seminggu sekali ^^7**

 **Terima kasih atas dukungan teman-teman sekalian, baik pembaca baru dan pembaca setia ^^**

 **Nggak disangka ternyata banyak yang suka drama antara Greed dan Taufan yah xD Selepas ini mungkin bakal lebih drama dalam relasi para Fang dan Boboiboy xD**

 **Ngomong-ngomong saya lupa kalau banyak pembaca yang masih kurang bisa memahami beberapa kata sulit.**

 **Saya sarankan kalian bisa buka _website_ kbbi . web . id (spasinya dihilangin yah ^^) untuk mencari arti dari kata-kata yang membuat kalian bingung.**

 **Saya masih mendapat banyak pertanyaan dan lumayan sering mengenai FB saya.** **Sekarang kalian bisa lihat di halaman _Profile_ saya. Klik saja nama 'Widzilla' yang berada di _summary_ cerita ^^ ****Atau bisa di kolom 'search' cari saja 'writer' kemudian ketik Widzilla di dalam kolom ^^** **Kalian bisa lihat juga alamat Twitter, instagram, dan deviantart saya di situ.**

 **Semoga ff ini bisa menghibur teman-teman sekalian.**

 **Salam,**

 **Widzilla**


	13. Pride x Gempa

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Gempa menghela napas sembari berbalik hendak menaruh kaleng-kaleng di tangannya pada dus yang ia bawa tadi. Namun ia menemukan sebuah kejutan, di mana Pride kini membawa dus berisi kaleng-kaleng tersebut dan berjalan menuju kedai._

 _"P-Pride…?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pride x Gempa **_

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sedang apa kau bengong di situ? Cepatlah."

Gempa tersadar dari bengongnya dan berlari kecil menyusul Pride, berjalan di sisi sang pemuda sambil membawa kaleng-kaleng coklat yang tadi jatuh dari dusnya.

"Eh, ng… a-aku saja yang bawa… Kau tak perlu repot…"

"Masukkan kemari."

"Eh?"

"Kaleng-kaleng di tanganmu itu. Masukkan dalam dus ini."

Gempa tak menjawab. Ia masih merasa canggung mendapatkan bantuan dari Pride. Namun ia kerjakan saja apa yang diminta pemuda tersebut. Sambil tetap berjalan, tangan Gempa memasukkan kaleng-kaleng di tangannya satu per satu dengan rapi dalam dus yang dibawa Pride.

Beberapa langkah kemudian keduanya sampai di kedai. Tok Aba mengelap meja dan kursi ditemani Ochobot yang menyeduh air.

"Selamat pagi, Gem-eh…? Ha-halo, Pride…"

Ochobot turut canggung mendapati salah satu Fang yang paling dikenal angkuh dan dingin. Anggukan kecil dari Pride menjawab sapaan Ochobot. Sedangkan Tok Aba tersenyum sambil menyusun kaleng-kaleng dari dalam dus yang dibawa Pride di atas meja.

"Anu… Pride, ng, kau istirahat saja kembali…"

Tiba-tiba pemuda berkacamata itu menatap Gempa sambil menaikkan alis. "Maksudmu… aku terlalu lemah melakukan hal seperti ini? Aku tak pantas? Begitu?"

"Bu-bukan! Bukan begitu…! A-aku hanya tak mau kau repot… ng…"

Sebelum kedua remaja tersebut mulai berargumen, Tok Aba dengan segera memotong. "Pride, boleh minta tolong lagi untuk ambilkan dus yang berisi bungkusan coklat? Ada di lemari dapur bagian bawah."

Tanpa banyak bicara pemuda itu ngeloyor pergi melakukan apa yang diminta Tok Aba. Gempa semakin kebingungan. Ia seperti tak mengenal Pride yang selalu menolak melakukan pekerjaan untuk orang lain.

"Gempa, tolong bantu Atok menyiapkan krim, gula, dan biskuit, ya?"

Gadis bertopi terbalik tersebut tak bisa mengelak. Ia langsung mengerjakan apa yang diminta kakeknya sambil terus memikirkan apa yang membuat Pride berubah.

"Apa ia masih marah karena kemarin…?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" Ochobot melayang-layang sambil mengenakan celemek di tubuh bundarnya.

"Sikap Pride berubah… Biasanya' kan dia tak mau melakukan hal-hal seperti ini…"

"Loh, bagus dong. Berarti dia ada kesadaran untuk membantu." Ujar Tok Aba yang mendengar obrolan sang cucu dengan robot penjaganya. Ochobot setuju pada sang kakek yang juga bos-nya.

"Ta-tapi… aku khawatir kalau…"

"Bukannya lebih baik kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri?"

Gempa terperanjat mendengar suara Pride yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Pemuda itu telah kembali bersama dus berisi bungkusan coklat pesanan Tok Aba. Begitu ia menaruhnya di atas meja kedai, tangan Pride tiba-tiba menarik lengan Gempa membuat gadis itu kaget. Detakan jantung terdengar keras sekali-dua kali. Terlebih ketika tangan Pride menepuk dan menarik kepala gadis di hadapannya mendekat, membuat wajah Pride terlalu dekat dengan wajah Gempa.

 **DEG**

"Lihat sendiri di cermin. Matamu itu ada kantung matanya. Wajahmu juga pucat begitu. Kau istirahat sana."

"Heh? Benarkah itu? Ah, benar! Gempa, kau tak tidur semalam? Istirahat sana! Nanti sakit loh!" Ochobot melayang dan mendorong-dorong punggung cucu dari Tok Aba.

"A-aku tak apa-apa! Sungguh!"

Ochobot berkeras mendorong punggung Gempa, "Kau tak boleh sakit, Gempa! Ayolah, istirahat saja!"

"Tapi, Ochobot… Aku baik-baik saja… Ah!"

Pride kembali menarik lengan Gempa membuat gadis itu memekik kecil. Namun wajah dingin serta tatapan tajam dari pemuda angkuh tersebut membuat Gempa tak berani berkutik. Terlebih tangan sang pemuda yang menggenggam begitu erat lengan Gempa. Mencengkeram, membuat gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu sedikit merintih.

"Jangan… membantah. Mengerti?"

Gempa mengangguk kecil ketakutan. Tubuh tinggi Pride dengan bahu yang lebar seakan membayangi, menekan, dan menutupi dirinya. Gadis bertopi itu merasa begitu kecil di hadapan Pride.

Akhirnya Pride melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan Gempa berjalan meninggalkan kedai sendirian. Namun pemuda itu melihat gadis yang ia ancam tadi berjalan sambil mengelus-elus lengan yang diremas olehnya. Ia nampak kesakitan.

Penyesalan muncul di hati Pride karena telah kasar pada gadis berhati lembut tersebut. Ia hanya bisa diam memandangi punggung mungil yang berjalan pelan menjauh dari kedai menuju rumah.

Gunung es dalam hati Pride perlahan mencair sedikit melihat sosok gadis yang telah berjuang banyak demi keluarganya.

"Tolong antar dia ke rumah…"

Suara tua Tok Aba mengejutkan Pride sedikit. Ia menoleh menemukan wajah hangat dengan senyuman ramah dari Tok Aba. "Tolong, ya, Pride…"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi sang pemuda langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri gadis bertubuh mungil yang sedang berjalan lunglai menuju rumah.

Gempa berjalan pelan tak bersemangat. Ia masih mengelus bekas genggaman Pride yang menyakiti lengannya. Masih sakit terasa, hingga ke hati sang gadis.

Gempa merasa begitu sedih tak bisa berbuat banyak setelah pembicaraan dengan para saudarinya mengenai keuangan semalam. Kini ia justru diminta untuk beristirahat tak bekerja.

Jiwa gadis yang mulai kelelahan itu semakin mengkerut begitu mendapat tekanan dari Pride serta perlakuan dingin yang tak kunjung ramah meski Gempa sudah berusaha.

Kesabarannya sudah mulai di ambang batas tebing. Ingin rasanya ia menjerit mengeluarkan kesedihan. Tapi jika memikirkan para saudari dan kakeknya, ia merasa harus lebih kuat lagi. "A-aku hanya terlalu sensitif… Pride tidak sekasar itu, kok… Dia sama sekali tak bermaksud… buruk…" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Semakin lama Gempa merasa semakin merasa sia-sia menghibur dirinya sendiri. Ia justru merasa semakin tenggelam dalam perasaan yang ia sembunyikan.

Tiba-tiba Gempa merasa ada yang berjalan di belakang dan kini berada di samping. Ia kembali dikejutkan oleh sosok angkuh Pride yang berjalan menemani dirinya.

"Aku temani."

Kali ini Gempa tak berani menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil terus memegangi lengannya, agak berjarak dari pemuda di sampingnya. Pride menyadari Gempa melangkah sekali ke kiri, menjauhi sang pemuda yang berjalan di sebelah kanannya.

Pride semakin merasa bersalah melihat gadis yang terus menunduk tak bersuara. Terlebih lengan yang terus ia elus bekas cengkeraman Pride yang tak mengukur kekuatannya ketika menggenggam gadis tersebut.

Tak disangka Pride justru merangkul dan menggenggam lembut tangan Gempa yang masih terus mengelus lengannya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tak bermaksud…"

Pride yang biasanya mengangkat wajah penuh keangkuhan dan menatap dingin pada siapapun, kini menunduk dengan tatapan sesal. Alisnya mengkerut sedikit sembari menggigit bibir. Tatapannya memandang ke bawah.

Gempa terdiam. Ia tak berbicara sedikitpun melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

Gadis itu tak ingin berharap terlalu tinggi lagi. Sejak ia mendapat perlakuan dingin kembali setelah Pride 'pernah' berbuat baik padanya membawakan mentega yang tak sengaja ia jatuhkan.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah, Halilintar yang sedang menyapu di ruang tamu terkejut mendapat Gempa berjalan dipapah Pride.

"Gempa? Ada apa? Kau sakit? Pride, ada apa ini?" paksa Halilintar. Api yang sedang memasak di dapur mendengar nada bicara Halilintar yang meninggi turut mengintip dan akhirnya meninggalkan Glu sendirian di dapur mendekati Gempa.

"Gempa!? Kau kenapa?"

Dua gadis yang khawatir pada saudari mereka menatap tajam pada Pride. Mereka tahu jelas Gempa sering mendapat perlakuan dingin nan angkuh dari Pride, dan kali ini mereka sama sekali tak berharap pemuda itu berlaku kasar atau menyakitinya.

Pride semakin canggung ditatap tajam oleh Halilintar dan Api. Glu yang baru mematikan kompor dan Lust yang baru keluar kamar mandi hanya bisa diam di belakang para gadis mereka. Tak berani turut campur karena aura yang dikeluarkan dua Boboiboy tersebut begitu tak mengenakkan.

"Aku tak apa-apa… Hanya kurang tidur semalam. Atok memintaku untuk beristirahat. Boleh aku minta tolong pada kalian untuk bergantian membantu Atok di kedai?" tutur Gempa lembut. "Pride hanya mengantarku karena diminta Atok. Kondisiku ini tak ada hubungan dengannya kok…"

 _Tak ada hubungan…_

Entah apa yang membuat Pride sedih mendengarnya.

Kenyataannya ia telah menyakiti sang gadis. Lengan yang terus digenggam itu pasti ada bekas cengkeraman sang pemuda. Tersembunyi di balik kaos yang menutupi hingga siku sang gadis.

Halilintar dan Api kembali menatap Gempa penuh rasa khawatir. Akhirnya mereka membiarkan Pride mengantar Gempa sampai di kamar lantai dua.

Sampai di depan pintu kamar, Gempa berhenti dan menghadap Pride, "Ng, terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Kau kembali ke kedai saja… atau ke manapun kau mau…"

Tutur kata yang pelan dari Gempa sama sekali tak membuat Pride lega dan tega meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Tapi Gempa hanya menyempatkan diri memberikan senyuman kecil dan memasuki kamar, meninggalkan Pride berdiri sendiri di depan pintu kamar.

Dalam kamar, gadis bertopi terbalik tersebut akhirnya melepas topi yang terus ia kenakan di kepalanya dan melepas jaket dari tubuhnya. Begitu mengambil daster berwarna gading miliknya yang digantung rapi bersama baju tidur saudarinya yang lain ia melepas kaosnya.

"Ah…"

Denyut terasa di lengan Gempa. Ada sedikit warna biru bekas cengkeraman Pride yang masih terasa sakit. Sesaat ia teringat pandangan mata menusuk tajam yang menekan dirinya saat pemuda itu mencengkeram lengannya.

Gempa akhirnya merasa dirinya harus menyerah. Ia menciut, tak lagi merasa bisa ramah pada pemuda angkuh tersebut.

"Mungkin dia hanya akan membenciku kalau aku terus mencoba…," desahnya pelan sambil mengenakan daster pada tubuhnya.

Perlahan Gempa membaringkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur. Tirai jendela ia buka sedikit, setidaknya ada sinar matahari masuk menerangi tanpa menyilaukan dirinya yang berbaring.

Suara cicit burung dan ayam yang berkokok terdengar sayup-sayup dari luar jendela. Suasana kamar yang sepi membuat desahan Gempa sedikit menggema.

Tak lama suara ketukan di pintu menginterupsi ketenangan dalam kamar.

"Ya…?"

Pintu terbuka. Pride masuk perlahan sambil membawa sebuah baskom kecil berisi es dan handuk kecil.

"Pride? Aku tidak demam. Kau tak perlu lakukan ini."

Pemuda tersebut hanya diam dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur samping Gempa berbaring. Ia menaruh baskom di atas meja kecil dekat ranjang dan meremas handuk yang telah basah karena air dingin dari es yang mencair.

Gempa tertegun begitu handuk dipegang Pride menyentuh dahinya.

Sejuk.

Tak disangka ternyata Gempa memang sedikit demam karena tak bisa tidur semalam. Matanya mulai memberat sedikit demi sedikit.

Sentuhan tangan Pride yang menyentuh kulit dahi, pipi, dan leher Gempa terasa hangat dan lembut. Membuat gadis yang berbaring itu tak percaya bahwa yang tengah merawatnya adalah pemuda yang telah bersikap dingin padanya.

"Maaf…"

Sebuah kata terdengar lembut berbisik. Sayup-sayup. Hingga akhirnya Gempa tertidur dengan tenang dalam pembaringan.

Ketukan kecil kembali terdengar. Dan kini Api yang masuk dengan semangkuk bubur yang masih panas dengan uap yang mengepul beraroma lezat. "Gempa…? Aku bawakan bubur… Oh."

Keberadaan Pride yang sedang merawat salah satu Boboiboy membuat Api sedikit terkejut.

Keduanya hanya diam setelah saling melempar pandangan.

Api menaruh mangkuk bubur dan segelas air di atas meja belajar tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia berjalan menuju pintu memunggungi Pride yang masih duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Kau…"

Suara Api yang biasanya terdengar ringan dan ceria kini begitu berbeda. Begitu berat dan serius.

"Kalau kau sampai melukai dan membuat sedih Gempa… Aku tak akan segan mengusirmu atau menjauhkanmu dari Gempa. Aku akan melindungi Gempa darimu."

Pride hanya diam melihat sosok punggung Api yang sama sekali tak mau memandangnya. Gadis berbusana merah tersebut kembali berjalan meninggalkan kamar dan menuju lantai bawah.

Kembali dalam kesendiriannya, Pride memandangi wajah tidur Gempa yang begitu damai.

Selimut hanya menutupi tubuh Gempa sampai dada. Pride menarik sedikit agar leher gadis itu juga terlindungi. Tapi gerakannya terhenti begitu bekas cengkeraman di lengan Gempa terlihat jelas.

Memar yang membekas, membuat Pride semakin terpuruk dalam penyesalan.

Kini ia menyentuh telapak tangan Gempa yang terlihat sedikit mengepal. Perlahan Pride mengelus jemari lentik gadis tersebut dan baru menyadari. Bahwa telapak tangan yang lebih kecil dari milik sang pemuda, jemari lentik yang terasa mungil dalam genggaman sang pemuda… begitu kasar di mata siapapun yang melihatnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali teko panas dan air panas tak sengaja melukai telapak itu. Sudah berapa kali ia mengangkat beban berat yang menggores kulit lembutnya. Sudah berapa kali telapak yang menggenggam kain untuk mengelap dan membersihkan segala meja kursi itu terasa pegal karena bekerja tak henti.

Kini gunung es yang menjulang tinggi dalam diri Pride hancur berkeping-keping. Runtuh dalam waktu beberapa detik. Segala kesombongan dan keangkuhan dirinya seakan jatuh ke dasar bumi terdalam.

Ia baru menyadari selama ini hidupnya disokong oleh seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang seharusnya memiliki kekuatan besar, namun kekuatan tersebut perlahan melemah karena fisik dan jiwanya yang turut lelah terkuras setiap harinya. Gadis bertubuh mungil namun hatinya seluas angkasa.

Air mata menetes dari mata di balik kaca berbingkai ungu yang menghias wajah tampan Pride, yang kini mengkerut penuh penyesalan.

Hatinya menjerit memohon maaf pada gadis yang tengah terbaring damai, tertidur pulas tanpa ada yang bisa mengganggunya.

 _"Semua baik-baik saja…"_

Pride tertegun.

Suara 'Gempa'.

 _"Maafkan aku…"_

Kali ini suara 'Pride' sendiri.

 _"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan…"_

Bukan. Ini bukan 'Gempa'.

 _"Sungguh… maafkan aku, Boboiboy…"_

Boboiboy. Ya. Ini suara 'Gempa' sebagai Boboiboy. Dan yang satu lagi adalah suara 'Pride' sebagai Fang.

 _"Tolong tetaplah mencintaiku… siapapun aku… apapun aku…"_

Astaga…

Astaga…

Astaga.

"Sudah berapa kali? Sudah berapa kali aku menyesal karena harga diriku yang terlalu tinggi ini? Sudah berapa kali aku melukaimu dan membuatmu sedih…? Sudah berapa kali aku memohon agar kau tak meninggalkanku dan tetap mencintaiku… bersamaku di sisiku…"

Isak tangis Pride semakin membuat tubuh yang biasanya tegap penuh keangkuhan itu kini membungkuk dan meringkuk penuh sesal.

Ia melukai hati seorang gadis yang ia cintai tanpa ia sadari.

Semua karena keangkuhannya.

Kini barulah Pride sadari. Para gadis yang berjuang demi menghidupi orang-orang yang mereka kasihi tak selemah dugaannya.

Dirinyalah yang lemah.

Dirinya tak berbuat apapun bahkan membantu sepeser pun demi sesuap nasi.

"Maafkan aku…"

Sentuhan lembut menghampiri rambut Pride yang masih membenamkan wajah di balik telapak tangannya.

Tatapan penuh kekhawatiran terpancar dari wajah Gempa yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Pride…? Kenapa kau menangis…? Kau tak apa-apa…?"

Suara lembut yang menimbulkan gempa bumi hebat dalam diri Pride, meruntuhkan gunung tinggi yang tak sanggup didaki siapa pun.

"Gempa… Gempa… Astaga… Aku baru… aku baru ingat… Aku ingat semuanya. Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… Tolong tetaplah mencintaiku…"

Gempa semakin kebingungan, namun ia hanya bisa diam begitu Pride memeluk tubuh mungil sang gadis dengan erat sambil terisak. Gempa tak menjawab ataupun bertanya. Ia membiarkan pemuda yang bahunya bergetar itu terus memeluknya. Leher sang gadis terasa basah dialiri air yang mengalir dari mata sang pemuda.

Tangan dengan jemari-jemari yang kasar terasa lembut ketika mengelus rambut dan punggung sang pemuda. Bahkan kapas dan awan tak sanggup menyaingi kelembutan yang dirasakan sang pemuda dari tangan seorang gadis pekerja keras.

"Pride…"

"Gempa… ijinkan aku… mencintaimu… Mencintaimu tanpa waktu membatasi…"

Sebuah senyum penuh kelegaan terlukis indah di wajah Gempa. Air matanya menetes sedikit membawa kesedihan dan keresahannya mengalir keluar dari hati yang terus dipendamnya.

Perlahan Pride mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata sang gadis, menemukan kehangatan luar biasa yang akhirnya menyejukkan hati sang pemuda.

"Aku mencintaimu, Pride… Dengan segala kelebihan dan kekuranganmu…"

Sungguh, Pride tak pernah merasa selega demikian.

Ia tak butuh pengampunan dari siapapun, tak butuh pengakuan yang meninggikan harga dirinya kembali dan membuatnya tersanjung.

Yang ia butuhkan hanya kasih sayang dari seorang gadis yang mencintainya tulus penuh kesabaran. Gadis yang membuatnya rela bertekuk lutut melupakan segala harga diri yang menutupi hatinya. Gadis yang membuatnya rela kehilangan nyawa demi melindungi diri sang gadis.

Gadis yang kini memeluk tubuh tegap nan gagah sang pemuda, yang tertidur pulas penuh kedamaian, meringankan beban yang berada dalam hatinya.

* * *

"Hali sayang, kau mau ngapain?"

"Saudaramu itu terlalu lama berada di kamar bersama Gempa. Aku akan menyeretnya keluar."

Lust tak bisa berkutik melihat amarah di mata Halilintar. Ia hanya bisa berjalan di belakang mengikuti Halilintar menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua sejak dari tadi mondar-mandir di lantai bawah menunggu Pride keluar dari kamar dan turun dari lantai atas. Halilintar yang semakin tak sabar menunggu Pride keluar dari kamar akhirnya memutuskan menyusul langsung dan menyeretnya keluar dengan paksa.

"Kau mau apa, sih? Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Hei, kalau Pride sampai melukaimu, aku tak terima. Ayolah, aku hanya ingin melindungimu…"

"Tak perlu. Aku akan menghabisinya kalau dia sampai melukai Gempa lebih jauh. Aku tahu tadi Gempa pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Pride pasti telah menyakiti Gempa sebelum ia mengantarnya kemari."

Halilintar berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh Api setelah ia mengantar bubur untuk Gempa tadi. Lust hanya diam mengikuti pujaannya hingga masuk ke dalam kamar… menemukan pemandangan yang membuat keduanya terdiam.

Pride nampak tertidur pulas di ranjang sambil memeluk Gempa yang juga tertidur dalam pelukan sang pemuda. Wajahnya begitu damai dan nampak segaris lengkungan tipis yang memperlihatkan bibir sang gadis tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Halilintar tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi keheranan yang tercampur dengan rasa terkejutnya memandangi pemandangan di hadapannya tersebut. Lust yang juga melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan Halilintar juga sama terkejutnya. Tapi ia langsung menyadari bahwa lebih baik Halilintar tak boleh di situ berlama-lama.

"A-apa-apaan ini…!?"

"Ssshhh… Nanti mereka terbangun…"

Perlahan Lust menarik bahu Halilintar mengajaknya keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu perlahan-lahan agar tak mengganggu.

"A-ap-apa yang-! Kau lihat tadi!? Mereka-!"

"Ssshhh… sudahlah, sayang. Kita mengobrol di bawah saja." Senyuman di wajah Lust semakin membuat Halilintar tak bisa menjawab ataupun menolak ajakan sang pemuda.

Akhirnya ia menuruni tangga bersama Lust perlahan-lahan tanpa bisa melupakan apa yang telah terekam di otaknya.

Halilintar baru menyadari Lust terus merangkul bahunya tanpa ada niat untuk melepas sama sekali. Sampai di depan pintu rumah, gadis judes tersebut langsung menepis kasar.

"Dengar. Aku tak suka perlakuan saudaramu pada Gempa dan kini ia tidur bersamanya! Apa-apaan ini! Aku sama sekali tak suka keberadaan kalian di sini sejak awal!"

"Hei, hei… Hali sayang, kau' kan lihat tadi… mereka…"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku yakin Pride telah menyakiti Gempa tadi!"

"Ada apa ini?"

Kini perhatian Halilintar dan Lust teralih pada Taufan yang baru hendak pergi ke pasar setelah selesai membantu beres-beres di kedai.

Halilintar hanya membalikkan tubuhnya kasar sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, sementara Lust menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Entah apa yang harus dijelaskan pada Taufan.

"Mm, baiklah… aku tak akan mengganggu kalian. Tapi, Lust… tolong jangan terlalu menggoda Hali, yah." Kekeh kecil Taufan membuat Hali melotot sebal pada saudarinya. Lust justru tersenyum lebar melihat Taufan menggoda Halilintar.

"Ah, Taufan…"

Senyuman di wajah gadis bertopi miring yang selalu membawa _hoverboard-_ nya ke mana-mana itu langsung menghilang begitu melihat Greed menghampiri sambil memanggil namanya.

Ia langsung membalik badan dan berjalan tanpa berpamitan meninggalkan Lust dan Halilintar, membuat kedua remaja tersebut heran melihat sikap Taufan yang berubah tiba-tiba.

"He-hei! Taufan! Ayolah…! Ijinkan aku memban-"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali!? Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu!"

Taufan langsung meluncur menggunakan _hoverboard-_ nya terbang menjauh dengan tas belanja di tangan.

"Ta-Taufan! Tunggu…!" Greed berlari mengikuti ke mana arah Taufan pergi.

Halilintar semakin mengrenyitkan alis melihat sikap Taufan yang biasanya angin-anginan kini begitu berbeda. Nampaknya Greed telah membuat kesal bukan main saudarinya itu.

"Hmph! Lihat? Greed pasti telah membuat Taufan marah! Dia tak pernah bersikap seperti itu pada orang lain! Keberadaan kalian di sini hanya membuat kami susah, kau mengerti!?"

Lust merasa ia kehilangan kata-kata. Akhirnya pemuda tersebut tak sanggup menahan Halilintar yang berjalan menuju kedai meninggalkannya.

"Aduh… kok begini, sih…"

Yah, setidaknya Gluttony dan Sloth berhasil menjalankan rencana para Fang untuk membantu para Boboiboy.

* * *

Matahari mulai meninggi dan para pelanggan kedai mulai berdatangan menikmati sarapan kecil mereka di kedai kokotiam. Halilintar menggantikan tugas Gempa bersama dengan Ochobot dan Tok Aba.

"Kami pergi dulu, ya!"

Halilintar yang sedang membuat pesanan pelanggan mengalihkan fokusnya terlebih dahulu ketika Api berpamitan padanya. "Eh? Kalian mau ke mana?"

"Meminta bibit sayuran untuk ditanam!" sambung Gluttony sambil menggandeng tangan Api. Halilintar menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir, bagai melihat dua bocah yang hendak berpamintan untuk bermain.

"Hh, baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu lama, ya."

"Okeee!"

Sambil bergandengan tangan berjalan penuh keceriaan, Api dan Glu melangkah meninggalkan kedai. Beberapa pelanggan tersenyum geli melihat pemandangan manis tersebut.

"Hali sayang~"

"Jangan sekarang, Lust. Kau lihat sendiri aku sibuk." Ujar Hali dingin nan ketus tanpa menatap pemuda yang nongol tiba-tiba di sampingnya.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin membantu…"

"Kalau begitu bantu aku dengan 'jangan ganggu aku'!"

Lust menghela napas begitu Hali berlalu sambil membawa pesanan pelanggan dan menyajikan di meja mereka.

Ochobot melayang menaruh cangkir kotor di tempat cuci. Lust hanya diam dan akhirnya ia berinisiatif melakukan pekerjaan tanpa disuruh.

"Eih? Terima kasih, Lust! Baru saja aku mau mencucinya." Ochobot melayang-layang melanjutkan tugasnya yang lain. Namun Halilintar yang baru menapakkan kakinya di kedai nampak tak menyukainya.

"Lust, sudahlah! Jangan paksa dirimu! Tinggalkan kami bekerja di sini!"

Lust dan Ochobot terkejut melihat Hali langsung merebut busa sabun cuci dari tangan Fang yang terus rajin mengikuti Halilintar.

"Hei, Hali… Ayolah, aku hanya-"

"TIDAK!"

Bentakan Halilintar mengakhiri argumen. Untungnya para pelanggan tengah asyik mengobrol dan tak menyadari suasana tegang di kedai. Ochobot hanya bisa diam tak berani menyela. Lust tak lagi menjawab melihat kerutan di dahi Halilintar.

"Oke… Baiklah… Tapi kalau kau butuh bantuan-"

"Aku - Tak - Butuh - Bantuan - mu. Apa kurang jelas?"

"… Oke…"

Ochobot kebingungan melihat Lust pergi meninggalkan kedai dan Halilintar yang ketus terus menyibukkan diri melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Ng, Halilintar… Bersikaplah sedikit lembut padanya…"

"Jangan memintaku untuk melakukan hal yang tak mungkin, Ochobot. Ini. Bawalah ke meja nomor delapan."

"Ng, baik…"

Betapa bencinya Halilintar pada keberadaan Lust di situ.

Bagi sang gadis, pemuda yang senantiasa menggodanya itu hanyalah sebuah jamur yang harus dibasmi karena mengganggu. Sama sekali tak berguna keberadaannya.

Ia mulai berpikir sisi baik mana yang membuat dirinya sebagai Boboiboy, ketika bersatu dengan yang lain, begitu mencintai Fang? Pemuda dengan segala kesombongan dan gombal luar biasa.

"Tak ada kelebihan lain dalam dirinya. Hanya ketampanan yang ia banggakan serta kemampuannya bermain basket. Tak ada guna sama sekali…"

Sekarang ia melihat kenyataan Taufan tengah dibuat resah oleh salah satu pecahan Fang, Gempa telah disakiti salah satu dari pecahan Fang meski gadis itu tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Hanya Api dan Air yang begitu polos menerima para Fang.

"Cih. Dasar menyebalkan… Serigala kelaparan tak tahu diri…"

Lust yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri sembunyi di belakang kedai tak berkomentar apa-apa mendengar amarah Halilintar.

Kilat menyambar-nyambar tak ada yang bisa menenangkan. Gemuruh terdengar begitu menakutkan.

Dan Lust merasa ini menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yang nungguin PrideGem mana suaranyaaaaa!? xD**

 **Giliran LustHali yang mulai drama xD Sementara GreedTau juga masih mendrama xD**

 **Terima kasih atas dukungan teman-teman sekalian, baik pembaca baru dan pembaca setia ^^**

 **Saya senang sekali tiba-tiba para _silent reader_ mengenalkan diri dan me- _review_ , mebuat saya lebih bersemangat lagi xD**

 **Terima kasih banyak juga untuk pembaca baru yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini bahkan me- _review_ ^^ **

**Buat yang sedang ujian saya ucapkan semoga berhasil! ^^7**

 **Semoga ff ini bisa menghibur teman-teman sekalian.**

 **Salam,**

 **Widzilla**


	14. Locked Away

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Locked Away_**

 **note: Judul diambil dari lagu 'Locked Away'-nya R City feat. Adam Levine. Tadinya lagu ini jadi _background_ musiknya _chapter_ PridexGempa. Tapi secara lirik cocok juga buat LustxHalilintar xD Jadi kebetulan _chapter_ ini bahas dua pairing ini maka judulnya pakai judul lagu tersebut ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan.

Halilintar yang membersihkan meja setelah para pelanggan meninggalkan kedai menghentikan kerjanya begitu melihat Gempa melambaikan tangannya dari jauh menuju kedai… bersama Pride di sisinya.

"Gempa? Kau sudah baikan? Istirahat saja lagi…"

"Tidak, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Rasanya tubuhku segar setelah bangun dari tidur dan memakan bubur buatan Api. Nah, sekarang aku bisa bekerja kembali. Hali bantu melanjutkan mengepel di rumah, ya… Terima kasih sudah menggantikanku."

Halilintar tak bisa menolak mendengar tutur kata lembut saudarinya. Justru gadis bertopi lurus ke depan itu masih khawatir melihat Gempa yang tiba-tiba mengambil alih tugasnya kembali di kedai bersama Pride yang mengikuti dirinya.

Entah apa yang diinginkan Pride dari Gempa. Terlebih sejak Halilintar melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Pride tidur memeluk Gempa, gadis itu merasa harus lebih waspada.

Ia tahu jelas Pride terlalu angkuh dan sering memperlakukan Gempa dengan dingin. Padahal Gempa sudah berusaha keras lebih ramah padanya, justru pemuda itu sama sekali tak menganggap diri sang gadis.

Kenyataan para Boboiboy selalu bekerja keras untuk menghidupi para Fang semakin membuat Halilintar membenci keberadaan para pecahan pemuda berkacamata tersebut di rumah Tok Aba. Gluttony dan Sloth menjadi pengecualian karena Api dan Air selalu membela bahwa mereka membantu pekerjaan para gadis tersebut.

Suara telepon di kedai memecah keheningan. Gempa mengangkat dan menyapa seorang pelanggan yang menelepon untuk memesan beberapa kaleng coklat.

Ochobot yang baru datang dari rumah membawa beberapa kain lap bersih langsung melayang mendekati Gempa yang baru menutup telepon dan menyelesaikan catatan pada notes kecil.

"Gempa! Kau sudah sehat? Kalau masih tak enak badan tidurlah kembali…!"

"Tak apa Ochobot… aku sudah baikan. Berkat Pride yang telah merawatku."

Ochobot sempat melihat pemuda yang berdiri tegak di samping Gempa itu merona sedikit dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"O-oh begitu… Ng, oh iya. Tadi ada yang menelepon memesan coklat kaleng. Aku sudah catat di notes itu. Mereka minta diantar sebelum siang ini."

"Biar aku yang mengantar setelah mengepel." Halilintar melepaskan celemek yang melindungi tubuhnya dan memberikan pada Gempa.

"Hali, lebih baik kami membantumu… Pesanan ini banyak sekali. Kau akan kelelahan jika membawa dus berisi kaleng sebanyak ini sendirian." Gempa menghitung jumlah kaleng coklat yang disusun dalam beberapa kotak kardus oleh Ochobot.

"Tak perlu. Aku hanya perlu melakukannya dengan cepat, itu saja. Kalian taruh saja kardus-kardus ini di pinggir kedai agar aku dapat cepat mengambilnya. Baiklah, aku mengepel di rumah dulu!"

Ia langsung melesat menuju rumah dan secepat kilat menyelesaikan tugasnya meninggalkan Gempa dan Ochobot yang saling memandang tak bisa melarang keinginan Halilintar. Dengan secepat kilat gadis berbusana merah-hitam itu menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah. Menyapu, mengepel, mengelap jendela, dan sebagainya.

Begitu segala pekerjaan rumah selesai, melesatlah Halilintar dengan beberapa kardus yang diisi penuh kaleng coklat meninggalkan kedai.

* * *

Pada rumah pertama, Hali berhasil mengantarnya selamat sampai tujuan. Namun sebelum berpamitan pulang tiba-tiba wanita yang memesan kaleng coklat tersebut memanggilnya.

"Ng, ini ada titipan untukmu…"

"Eh? Untukku? Dari siapa?"

Halilintar hanya mendapat jawaban sebuah senyuman dari wanita yang mengangkat bahu sambil memberinya sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda.

Penuh rasa penasaran, gadis bertopi itu membukanya. Sebuah tulisan pada secarik kertas.

 _'Kau begitu indah'_

"Apa ini?"

Pada rumah kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya ia menemukan hal yang sama. Hingga akhirnya ia mengurutkan semua surat tersebut.

 _Kau begitu indah. Kau cantik. Kau yang melindungi para saudarimu. Kau yang begitu kuat. Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku._

"Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang menulis kata-kata gombal begini?"

Ketika Halilintar kembali ke kedai untuk mengantar kardus terakhir, ia menyempatkan diri beristirahat sejenak.

"Ini. Minumlah dulu…" Gempa menyodorkan es coklat spesial dan kembali bekerja. Sementara Halilintar terus berkutat pada isi surat yang ia terima.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Lust membantumu mengantar pesanan?" tanya Ochobot tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tidak… Kenapa?"

"Hmm, soalnya tadi aku lihat dia mencatat alamat-alamat rumah yang memesan coklat-coklat ini. Jadi kupikir dia mau membantumu."

" _Lust. Tentu saja. Si brengsek itu. Dia menitipkan surat pada para pelanggan untuk diberikan ketika aku mengantar pesanan. Untuk apa ia lakukan hal ini? Dasar gombal._ _Dia pikir aku akan terpengaruh begitu saja, hah?_ "

Halilintar menghela napas dan menghabiskan minumannya.

Tentu saja dengan mudah gadis berkecepatan kilat itu mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun disayangkan, kaleng-kaleng yang ia bawa dalam kardus tak membuat ringan pekerjaannya. Meski kecepatan menjadi kelebihan Halilintar, namun lama-lama beban yang dibawa tak membuat ia merasa lebih mudah. Kini tangannya tengah mengelap peluh sambil duduk beristirahat di bangku pinggir jalan.

"Hh, lama-lama kardus ini terasa berat sekali… Ooh, seandainya ada sesuatu yang memiliki roda…"

"Butuh bantuanku, sayang?"

Decihan keluar dari mulut gadis berwatak dingin tersebut tanpa menoleh ataupun memandang Lust yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya sambil bersandar pada sandaran bangku. Sebuah seringai menghias wajah tampannya yang terangkat, memperlihatkan leher hingga dada yang tak tertutup kerah baju.

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang kau hanya akan menggangguku."

"Kau sudah terima pesan-pesanku' kan? Ayolah, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin minta maaf."

Hali terhenti dan menghela napas.

"Sudah berapa gadis…?"

"Eh?"

"Sudah berapa gadis yang kau rayu dengan cara seperti itu?"

"Hei, apa mak-"

"Dengar. Aku tak akan tergoda rayuan gombalmu. Kau. Fang dengan nafsu dan hasrat yang tak terbendung, memamerkan segala kekayaan, ketampanan, kepiawaiannya bermain basket, menginginkan popularitas dan diakui siapapun. Jadi? Sudah berapa gadis yang kau goda, Lust?"

Lust bengong. Ia berusaha berkomentar tapi terpotong oleh kata-kata Halilintar kembali.

"Aku. Boboiboy Halilintar. Bagian dari Boboiboy. Di mana aku adalah sisi kepribadian keras dari Boboiboy yang membuat gadis itu memiliki emosi dan amarah, memiliki rasa curiga. Yang membuat gadis itu menjadi lebih waspada. Dan sekarang aku sama sekali tak melihatmu sebagai orang yang bisa kupercaya."

"He-hei, Hali-"

"Sudah cukup. Aku tak mau dengar alasan apapun darimu. Melihat saudara-saudaramu mendekati saudaraku yang lain saja sudah membuatku muak."

Melihat Halilintar yang langsung berdiri memunggungi sambil hendak mengangkat kardus berisi kaleng-kaleng coklat kembali, Lust mengangkat alis tanpa menghilangkan senyuman. Tangannya langsung menarik lengan gadis pujaannya dan menariknya. Tentu saja Halilintar terkejut begitu Lust memeluk pinggang rampingnya itu.

"A-apa maumu, sih!? PEDANG HALI-!"

Dengan sigap Lust menangkap tangan kanan Halilintar yang hendak mengeluarkan Pedang Halilintar andalannya. Tak diduga, genggaman tangan Lust yang kekar tersebut begitu kuat membuat gadis dalam pelukannya panik.

"Aku hanya ingin meluangkan waktuku bersamamu agar kau lebih percaya padaku… Setidaknya ijinkan aku membantumu."

Wajah tampan Lust mendekat hingga Hali bisa merasakan desah napas pemuda di hadapannya. Panas terasa hingga ke kepala gadis bertopi hitam menandakan ia mulai emosi. Namun apa daya, Lust lebih kuat dari dugaannya. Terbukti ketika pemuda itu bertarung dengan Pride tanpa ada yang bisa melerai.

"Le-lepas…!"

Mendengar perintah Halilintar, Lust tahu tawarannya ditolak. Tanpa ingin memaksa lebih jauh ia melepaskan pelukan dan genggamannya dari Halilintar sambil menghela napas panjang bernada kecewa.

Gadis berjaket hitam tersebut menepis kasar tangannya dan menjauh, kembali memunggungi Lust sambil mengangkat kardus berisi kaleng-kaleng coklat.

"Tak usah mengikutiku. Kau bisa mengejar perempuan lain' kan?"

"Hmm, tidak mau…"

Mendengar jawaban tak peduli dari Lust, Halilintar memutar matanya dan berbalik, "Ap-?"

"…Karena aku hanya tertarik padamu."

Keduanya diam setelah Lust menjawab pertanyaan yang belum terlontar dari mulut Halilintar. Gadis yang tengah mengangkat kardus dengan susah payah tergagap bingung hendak berkata apa pada Lust, sementara pemuda itu hanya memandanginya dalam diam. Senyuman tipis perlahan menghias kembali di wajah tampannya.

"Aku adalah bagian dari Fang. Kau adalah bagian dari Boboiboy. Seperti yang kau tahu, Fang hanya tertarik pada Boboiboy, dan ia tak tergoda dengan wanita manapun, meskipun dia memiliki sifat-sifat buruk yang kau sebutkan tadi."

Halilintar berjalan mundur penuh waspada seiring Lust mendekatinya.

"Yah, kami memang sedikit hilang ingatan karena berpecah lima. Tapi bukan berarti kami tak dapat mengingat apa yang menjadi ingatan Fang. Kau lupa satu hal. Bahwa meskipun Fang menginginkan popularitas dan diakui semua orang, dia sama sekali tak pernah mendekati seorang gadis pun. Hanya satu gadis yang pernah menjadi rival dan sahabatnya dulu yang amat sangat ia cintai meskipun Fang terpaksa berpecah lima seperti ini."

Halilintar terdiam agak ketakutan melihat Lust yang menyeringai sambil terus berjalan mendekatinya. Kenyataan pemuda tersebut lebih kuat darinya sudah membuat Hali merasa tertekan. Tanpa melihat apa yang berada di belakangnya, kaki gadis itu terantuk lantai batu trotoar yang sedikit terangkat.

"Ah!"

Namun sesuatu yang empuk tengah menahan jatuh tubuh Halilintar dan Lust dengan sigap menangkap kardus berat dari tangan gadis di hadapannya dengan mudah. Halilintar melihat apa yang telah menyelamatkan bokongnya dari benturan di lantai batu, yang ternyata Harimau Bayang menahan tubuhnya jatuh.

"Aku hanya tertarik padamu seperti Fang hanya tertarik pada Boboiboy. Jadi, itulah yang membuatku terus mengejarmu, Hali sayang~"

Tak sanggup menjawab, Halilintar menggigit bibirnya sambil berusaha kembali berdiri dari posisinya yang menyandar pada Harimau Bayang. Kucing besar tersebut mengelus-elus tubuh bongsornya pada Hali dengan manja sambil mengeluarkan suara geraman jinak.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Boboiboy yang lain? Kau bisa mengejar mereka…"

"Hmmmmm, tak mau. Aku lebih tertarik padamu~"

Hali tercekat. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas, namun bukan karena amarah. Ada hal lain yang membuat degup jantungnya tak biasa. Terutama ketika Lust tersenyum tepat di hadapan sang gadis.

"Ayolah, ijinkan aku membantumu sebagai permintaan maafku." Lust mengangkat kardus berat di tangan berpindah ke bahunya dengan mudah.

Halilintar tetap terdiam dengan wajah menunduk. Jemari lentiknya mengelus-elus kepala Harimau Bayang yang semakin manja padanya. Tak lama kepala sang gadis mengangguk pelan membuat Lust tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Ta-tapi, aku tak mau kau terus merayu gombal selama perjalanan… Itu sangat mengganggu."

Lust tertawa kecil sambil berjalan mendahului Hali dan Harimau Bayang yang kemudian mengikutinya, "Oke, aku janji, Halilintarku sayang."

"Tuh, mulai lagi…"

"Eh? Mana? Aku cuma memanggilmu saja…"

"Itu tadi…! Kau memanggilku dengan 'sayang'!"

"Itu karena aku menyayangimu~"

"U-uh…"

Terik matahari semakin meninggi, tapi Halilintar tahu bukan karena cuaca yang membuat wajah dan dadanya memanas. Hal lain yang tak mau diakuinya. Terutama karena Lust yang keasyikan menggoda gadis tersebut.

* * *

Di saat yang sama di kedai kokotiam Tok Aba, sang kakek tua merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia merasa begitu terbantu ada Ochobot, Gempa dan Pride yang akhirnya mau membantu meski ia tetap memasang wajah dingin nan angkuh. Bahkan terhadap pelanggan ia sama sekali tak bisa memakai nada yang ramah.

Tok Aba berpamitan ingin beristirahat sebentar di rumah begitu kedai sepi pelanggan. Ochobot diminta sang kakek mengantar makanan ke tempat Adu Du dan Probe. Maka hanya tinggal Gempa dan Pride berdua di kedail.

Gempa tersenyum kecil dan mendekati Pride yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Pride, kau tak apa?"

"Tak apa bagaimana? Aku baik-baik saja."

Gadis bertopi tersebut menghela napas kecil. Ia tahu Pride merasa tak nyaman harus melayani pelanggan. Dan Gempa sama sekali tak ingin pemuda itu melakukannya dengan terpaksa.

Wangi manis tercium membuat Pride menoleh dan mendapati Gempa tengah bersandar pada lengan kekarnya sambil mengelusnya dengan lembut. Pemuda angkuh tersebut gugup luar biasa. Wajahnya memerah tak menyangka mendapat perlakuan demikian. Tapi pemuda itu tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata sama sekali dan berusaha keras menahan degup jantungnya sambil terus mencuci gelas.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantu kami, Pride."

"Eh, u-umm…"

Wangi parfum pria tercium samar membuat Gempa tersenyum tipis merasakan nyaman di samping pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Sementara Pride semakin berjuang keras mengatasi degup jantung mendengar bisikan dari gadis di sampingnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Pride…"

Wajah manis nan hangat dengan senyuman di wajah Gempa membuat Pride terdiam. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya mencuci gelas-gelas, membuat Gempa mengangkat wajah tersadar bahwa pemuda di sampingnya kini memasang wajah agak sedih.

"Pride? Kau tak apa-apa?"

"A… Aku sudah menyakitimu… Apa tak apa-apa?"

"Eh?"

"Aku takut… sikap alamiahku ini menyakitimu lagi…"

Gempa mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Pride. Sikap dingin dan angkuhnya menjadi perwakilan sifat Fang yang membuat pemuda itu memiliki harga diri tinggi. Tentu saja gadis yang kini kembali memasang senyuman di wajahnya begitu maklum akan ketakutan Pride setelah apa yang keduanya alami. Rasa sakit di lengan Gempa karena genggaman Pride tak lagi terasa. Namun kini rasa sakit itu berpindah ke hati sang pemuda.

"Pride, boleh aku tanya sesuatu… mengenai dirimu sebagai salah satu dari pecahan Fang…?"

Pride mengangkat alis heran namun mengangguk.

"Kau adalah perwakilan harga diri Fang yang tinggi, benar begitu?"

Anggukan menjawab lagi.

"Menurutmu kenapa Boboiboy tetap berada di samping Fang dan begitu mencintainya meski Fang memiliki harga diri yang begitu tinggi?"

Kali ini hanya diam yang menjawab. Tapi tak lama gelengan kecil dan bahu yang terangkat menjadi jawaban dari Pride membuat Gempa tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Itu karena Boboiboy sangat mengerti diri Fang. Segala yang ada di dalam diri Fang begitu dicintainya. Aku salah satu dari pecahan Boboiboy, dan aku berusaha untuk mengerti siapa pun yang berada di sekelilingku, termasuk kau, Pride. Bukan berarti Boboiboy sempurna dalam segala hal. Ia juga memiliki banyak kekurangan yang membuat dirinya merasa bahwa hanya Fang yang begitu mengerti dirinya dan mencintainya apa adanya."

Pride hanya terdiam memandang gadis yang terus menunduk dan memeluk lengan kekarnya. Setetes, dua tetes air terasa hangat mengalir di lengan Pride. Gempa tak sanggup mengangkat wajahnya kini. Ia tak ingin Pride melihat ada air yang keluar dari manik emasnya.

"Aku sungguh bahagia ketika kau bilang kau mencintaiku… Aku. Boboiboy Gempa yang juga memiliki banyak kekurangan… Kau yang memintaku untuk mencintaimu apa adanya. Kini ijinkan aku yang meminta. Tolong ijinkan aku mencintaimu tanpa waktu yang membatasi. Ijinkan aku untuk tetap mencintaimu, Pride… A-aku, aku tak peduli akan merasa sakit…aku, aku…"

Kini Pride menghadapkan tubuhnya dan menangkup kedua pipi Gempa membuat gadis itu menatap matanya. Dengan kedua jempol tangannya, Pride menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari manik emas Gempa.

"Aku janji tak akan melukaimu lagi, Gempa. Aku mencintaimu. Tolong jangan menangis lagi."

Gadis tegar nan kuat tersebut kini sesenggukan dalam pelukan pemuda yang ia cintai. Akhirnya ia bisa mengeluarkan apa yang terus terpendam dalam hatinya. Rasa sayang dan cinta dalam diri Boboiboy kepada Fang yang berada dalam diri Gempa kini meluap perlahan dengan indah bagai alunan lagu lembut. Sikap dingin Pride yang pernah melukai hati sang gadis kini tak lagi menjadi penghalang.

Keduanya saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Pride yang kini akhirnya bisa tersenyum hangat hanya untuk Gempa seorang.

Untuk gadis yang paling ia cintai.

* * *

Tok Aba yang sempat kembali ke rumah, membawa sebuah bungkusan di tangannya.

Kakek tua itu tersenyum melihat Gempa dan Pride yang sedang mencuci piring dan gelas bersama-sama. Nampak Gempa tersenyum mengajak pemuda itu mengobrol. Pride hanya sebagai pendengar namun ia memberi senyuman kecil yang membuat gadis di sampingnya turut memasang senyuman manis di wajah.

"Gempa, Pride… Kemari sebentar."

Kedua remaja tersebut menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan menuruti sang kakek.

"Ini. Coba kalian kenakan di rumah lalu kembali kemari."

Keduanya menerima bungkusan di tangan mereka sambil saling berpandangan heran. Gempa tak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang diminta kakeknya sambil mengajak Pride.

Tak berapa lama, wajah Tok Aba bersinar cerah melihat kedua remaja yang telah kembali dari rumah mengenakan kaos putih polos yang membuat mereka nampak lebih santai dan segar serta celemek hitam yang melindungi dada hingga lutut. Gempa mengenakan celana _jeans_ hitam yang menutupi hingga bawah lututnya, sementara Pride mengenakan _jeans_ hitam yang sama namun menutupi hingga mata kaki.

"Apa ini, Tok? Atok dapat dari mana celemek dan celana ini?" Tanya Gempa penasaran.

"Bagus' kan? Teman Atok yang punya _cafe_ di kota memberikannya karena memang sudah tak terpakai. Atok lihat kalian berdua begitu tak nyaman bekerja di kedai dengan jaket dan pakaian kalian yang biasa itu. Setidaknya dengan begini kalian akan lebih bisa bergerak bebas dan nampak berseragam."

"Wahahah, kalian jadi nampak seperti _Barista_ **(1)**!" kagum Ochobot yang baru kembali dari tempat Adu Du. Gempa tersipu sambil tertawa kecil. Pride hanya diam. Keduanya tak menyangkal bahwa pakaian itu jauh lebih nyaman dikenakan untuk bekerja.

Gempa melirik sedikit pada Pride.

Memang, pemuda itu jauh nampak lebih santai dengan mengenakan kaos putih dan _jeans_ hitam yang dilindungi celemek. Ia tak lagi terlihat kaku seperti sebelumnya.

Gadis yang kali ini tak mengenakan topi di kepalanya merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia mengakui bahwa Pride nampak terlihat begitu keren dan gagah.

Pride yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh mendapati Gempa yang merona buru-buru menoleh ke arah lain.

"Kau manis."

"Eh?"

Gempa kembali menatap Pride… yang kini memasang senyuman.

"Te-terima… kasih…"

Sungguh Gempa merasa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Melihat Pride tersenyum ramah padanya selalu membuat gadis itu merona terlebih kini pemuda itu tengah memujinya.

Tak lama, keduanya kembali bekerja di kedai dengan mengenakan seragam tersebut. Pride yang hanya mencuci di kedai diam-diam memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Gempa kepada para pelanggan. Akhirnya pemuda itu berinisiatif mencoba ketika ada beberapa pelanggan yang mendekati kedai.

Dua orang gadis remaja mendekati kedai, menyempatkan diri menyapa Gempa yang sudah mereka kenal. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya dari jauh karena sedang membawakan pesanan pelanggan yang lain.

Akhirnya kedua gadis tersebut memesan di kedai pada Pride yang sedang bertugas. Pemuda yang sedari tadi menghadap bak cuci piring akhirnya berbalik dan mencoba untuk menyapa terlebih dahulu meski ia masih susah memasang senyuman.

"Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?"

Suara dalam dan wajah dingin serta tatapan tajam dari seorang pemuda tampan berseragam bagai _Barista_ di _cafe_ membuat dua gadis pengunjung kini mematung penuh takjub. Keduanya tak bisa mengeluarkan suara sambil membelalakkan mata, kagum akan pemuda yang berada di depan mereka.

Pride terdiam bingung sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya ulang.

"E-e-es coklat spesialnya dua…"

Pride mengangguk tanpa ekspresi dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap mesin minuman. Tangannya mulai bekerja dengan terampil, berkat perhatiannya pada kerja Gempa selama ia berada di kedai.

Di balik punggung sang pemuda, kedua gadis pelanggan saling berbisik.

"Astaga… siapa dia?"

"A-aku belum pernah lihat dia bekerja di sini…"

"Ta-tampan sekali…! Apa Gempa kenal dengannya?"

"Jangan-jangan… dia Fang. Kudengar Fang juga berpecah lima seperti Boboiboy karena peristiwa waktu alien-alien itu menyerang kota beberapa waktu lalu."

"Silakan." Pride kembali menghadap kedua pelanggannya sambil memberikan pesanan. Tangannya kembali menari terampil di atas mesin kasir menghitung pembayaran.

"Eh, ng… Ka-kamu Fang…? Maksudku, kudengar… Fang juga berpecah lima… Apa kau salah satunya?"

"Ya. Benar." Jawaban datar nan dingin terdengar tanpa mengurangi kekaguman para gadis.

Gempa yang baru mengantar pesanan kembali ke kedai dan menyapa kedua gadis pelanggannya.

"Selamat datang! Apa sudah memesan?"

"Su-sudah. Anu… Boboiboy, ah, maksudku, Gempa… Dia… dia ini Fang pacarmu?"

Gempa seketika merona merah luar biasa mendengar kata 'pacar'. Ya, memang Fang dan Boboiboy sudah berpacaran dan tentu saja semua orang sudah tahu. Hanya saja, Pride sendiri tak nampak ia memiliki ketertarikan untuk mengumumkan hubungannya dengan orang lain. Tak seperti Fang, di mana para pecahan yang lain turut bersatu.

Gempa mulai berpikir, sepertinya sifat Fang yang senang menggembar-gemborkan hubungan dirinya dengan Boboiboy sebagai 'tunangan' adalah karena sifat Lust dalam dirinya. Berbeda dengan Pride yang memiliki sisi ego dan angkuh Fang.

"Eh, ng… I-iya… Dia Fang yang sudah berpecah… Ng, kenalkan… Dia Pride… Dia ini- "

"Aku tunangan Gempa."

Ketiga gadis yang berdiri di depan kedai terdiam.

Terlebih Gempa yang tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah mendengar pernyataan blak-blakkan Pride yang sang pemuda ucapkan tanpa ekspresi. Sementara dua gadis pelanggan tersebut justru memekik gemas.

"Kyaaaa! Astaga! Kalian manis sekali! Tak kusangka Gempa yang rajin begini bisa mesra dengan tunangannya!"

"Iya! Kalian cocok sekali! Bekerja bersama mengenakan seragam yang kembar!"

Gempa semakin merona tak tahu harus menyembunyikan wajahnya di mana.

"Oke, deh. Kami jadi mengganggu! Sudah, ya! Selamat bekerja dan bersenang-senang!" Dua gadis remaja yang telah membayar pesanan mereka pergi meninggalkan kedai sambil tertawa-tawa gemas melihat Gempa yang kikuk.

Gempa kebingungan dengan wajah yang panas. Ia melirik pada Pride yang kembali disibukkan dengan mesin kasir ketika beberapa pelanggan membayar pesanan mereka. Pemuda itu nampak tak peduli sama sekali, membuat Gempa kebingungan bagaimana ia harus bersikap padanya.

Begitu kedai kembali sepi, Gempa mengelap meja dan kursi dengan rajin ditemani Pride yang mengangkut dus-dus berisi kaleng dan bungkus kosong ke rumah dan kembali ke kedai dengan dus-dus yang berisi kaleng serta bungkus coklat yang baru.

Gempa mencuci kain lap di bak cuci hingga bersih. Tak ada suara obrolan yang meramaikan kedai. Gempa terlalu malu dan ragu untuk menanyakan pengakuan Pride kepada pelanggan mereka tadi.

"Maaf…"

Suara dalam dan dingin dari Pride mengejutkan Gempa.

"Eh?"

"… Ng, maaf kalau… tadi aku membuatmu tak nyaman… Entah, tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di kepalaku… Mengingat Fang selalu mengumumkan statusnya dengan Boboiboy sebagai tunangan… jadi kurasa… aku juga bisa menyebutmu… maksudku… ng…"

Gempa terdiam. Terperangah. Ia tak percaya melihat Pride yang sedang duduk menyusun kaleng-kaleng coklat di lantai kedai memunggunginya… sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah.

Gadis berambut pendek itu tak lagi sanggup menahan senyumannya.

Pride yang masih berjuang menyembunyikan wajah tiba-tiba merasa ada yang menyentuh bahu… dan kini memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

Degup jantung Pride semakin tak beraturan begitu mencium wangi manis yang berasal dari gadis yang sedang memeluknya.

"Ge-Gempa?"

"Terima kasih, Pride… Aku mencintaimu… Sangat mencintaimu!"

Pride akhirnya melirik mendapati wajah manis Gempa yang menempelkan pipinya pada pipi sang pemuda. Senyuman manis serta sentuhan lembut dari kulit sang gadis membuat Pride tak lagi bisa menahan senyumannya sembari mengelus lembut rambut Gempa. Tak lama bibir sang pemuda menghampiri kulit pipi gadis yang begitu mencintainya itu.

Keduanya tertawa-tawa kecil menikmati kehangatan di kedai sederhana dengan cinta mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gempa…"

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Tok Aba dan Ochobot berdiri agak jauh dari kedai tersenyum melihat pemandangan manis itu. Tak ingin mengganggu.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **(1) Barista** **adalah sebutan untuk seseorang yang pekerjaannya membuat dan menyajikan kopi kepada pelanggan. Coba kalian _search_ di Google images, keren-keren loh! xD**

 **.**

 **Banyak juga yang pingin adegan manis buat PrideGem, yah? xD Okeee! Ini spesial buat kalian ^^7**

 **Halilintar sama Lust masih belum masuk drama terdalam mereka. Ada yang minta supaya drama mereka lebih dalam? Mari tunggu tanggal mainnya! xD Tentu dengan panggilan mesra Lust kepada Hali~ "Hali sayang~" xDD**

 **Terima kasih atas dukungan teman-teman sekalian, baik pembaca baru dan pembaca setia ^^** **Saya senang sekali tiba-tiba para _silent reader_ mengenalkan diri dan me- _review._**

 **Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri memberikan _review_!  
Bahkan meski lagi malas _log in_ , baru kelar solat, sampe akhirnya curhat... kalian tetap _review_ xD Saya kagum! xD**

 **Semoga ff ini bisa menghibur teman-teman sekalian ^^7**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf mengenai _update_ 'Melodi Malam Hari - _second gate_ ". Saya sedang tidak bisa memberi _update_ karena ada beberapa _file_ di komputer yang nampaknya hilang, salah satunya adalah _file_ fanfic Melodi Malam Hari. Jadi saya harus membuat ulang _chapter_ baru yang sudah saya susun sebelumnya.**

 **Mohon maaf, teman-teman sekalian.**

 **Semoga kalian tak keberatan menunggu dalam jangka waktu lama _update_ fanfic tersebut.**

 **.**

 **Salam,**

 **Widzilla**


	15. On The Night Like This

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **On The Night Like This**_

 **note: Judul diambil dari lagu 'On The Night Like This' by Mocca ^^ Saya suka sekali lagu-lagu mereka! Nada-nadanya begitu manis xD Kebetulan ketika menulis _chapter_ ini _playlist_ memainkan lagu tersebut, jadi saya pakai saja untuk judul xD**

 **.**

 **.**

Daerah pertokoan yang senantiasa ramai bukan lagi hal luar biasa bagi orang-orang yang sering melewatinya. Terutama Greed yang selalu belanja di daerah tersebut. Namun saat ini ia tak memiliki tujuan untuk belanja sembari berjalan cepat melewati pertokoan-pertokoan yang memajang benda-benda mahal nan menarik perhatian.

Matanya berkeliling mencari sosok gadis bertopi miring. Berharap bisa cepat menemukannya.

"Ke mana dia pergi, sih…?"

Di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sosok gadis berjaket biru tersebut sama sekali tak nampak. Padahal hari sudah semakin siang dan Greed telah berusaha mengatur napas lelahnya. Dalam hatinya Greed yakin Taufan belum kembali ke rumah dan gadis itu tak mungkin masih berada di pasar pada jam tersebut.

Pemuda berkacamata itu mulai mengingat-ngingat tujuan Taufan pergi ke daerah pertokoan. Ia hendak membeli sesuatu sesuai permintaan saudari-saudarinya.

"Tunggu, kalau tak salah… Halilintar sempat berbicara mengenai sabun pel yang sudah habis dan cairan kimia untuk membersihkan kamar mandi… Jangan-jangan…"

Dengan demikian kaki-kaki sang pemuda kembali melesat menuju tempat perkiraan di mana Taufan berada.

Dan, tepat.

Supermarket Pulau Rintis adalah salah satu tempat belanja terlengkap di kota itu. Taufan sering ke sana untuk membeli perlengkapan rumah tangga dan mencari diskonan.

"Wah… ramai sekali…! Ayo, Greed. Kau tak boleh menyerah mencari… Wow! Jaket itu keren sekali! Eh, tunggu! Bukan! Aku bukan mau belanja!"

Beberapa orang terheran melihat pemuda yang terus berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri sambil berusaha menahan diri tidak oleng melihat benda-benda yang menarik perhatian di sekelilingnya.

Berjuang dengan gigih melawan hasrat, Greed terus menelusuri etalase-etalase yang memajang barang-barang jualan. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai ke dalam supermarket tempat menjual barang-barang rumah tangga.

Dengan mudahnya pemuda itu menemukan gadis yang ia cari sedang berdiri di depan jejeran botol cairan pembersih.

Perlahan Greed berusaha tak membuat Taufan terkejut dan marah melihat dirinya di situ. Akhirnya pemuda dengan jaket yang digulung hingga siku lengan tersebut memutuskan untuk sembunyi.

"Kurasa ini sudah semua." Taufan membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju kasir tanpa mengetahui keberadaan Greed yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari persembunyian dengan hati-hati mengikuti Taufan dari belakang.

"Ah." Taufan terhenti membuat Greed panik kembali bersembunyi.

"Aduh, aku harus membeli sabun cuci piring untuk mencuci di kedai… Gawat, uangnya tak cukup lagi…"

Taufan menghitung beberapa receh di dompetnya. Ia menghela napas dan kembali berjalan menuju kasir. "Hhh, nanti aku beli yang bungkusan dengan ukuran kecil saja di toko dekat rumah…," keluhnya pelan.

Usai membayar, Taufan menenteng _hoverboard_ -nya keluar supermarket dan mulai menaiki papan terbang tersebut bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah. Namun belum sampai ia memijakkan kakinya pada papan terbang tersebut, sebuah suara yang amat sangat ia kenal memanggil nama sang gadis.

"Hei, Taufan…!"

Gadis yang namanya dipanggil itu memutar matanya sebal begitu melihat pemuda yang menyapanya berjalan menuju diri sang gadis.

"Oh, hai Greed. Aku pergi dulu. Dah."

Greed buru-buru mendekati gadis yang menyapanya balik dengan nada datar tersebut.

"Ah! Hei! Ta-Taufan! Boleh aku ikut menumpang _board_ -mu!?"

"Tidak."

"A-ayolah, kumohon… A-aku harus cepat memberikan sabun cuci ini untuk kedai…!"

Taufan mengrenyitkan alis melihat bungkusan di tangan Greed yang berisi sabun cuci. "Apa? Kenapa kau yang beli?"

"Eh, ng, anu… A-Atok meminta tolong… ja-jadi…" Greed berusaha sewajar mungkin agar tak ketahuan bahwa ia berbohong sementara gadis di hadapannya memasang tatapan tajam.

Taufan terus memandangi penuh curiga pemuda di hadapannya dari atas ke bawah hingga ke atas lagi.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku! Ke-kebetulan! Ng, ja-jadi… apa boleh aku ikut denganmu…?"

"Tidak. Naik taksi sana. Kau' kan punya uang banyak yang bisa menyewa mobil mahal untuk pergi ke manapun kau mau' kan? Oh, aku lupa. Kau bahkan bisa menyewa helikopter! Wow, sangat menakjubkan!"

Greed hanya bisa mengkerut mendengar sindiran Taufan yang begitu pedas. Gadis itu sama sekali tak peduli lagi akan perasaan sang pemuda yang kini hanya bisa menunduk dalam penuh sesal.

"Taufan… aku minta maaf… Sungguh…"

Taufan menghela napas memunggungi Greed. "Dengar. Aku sudah bilang kami tak membutuhkan uangmu. Jadi ini terakhir kalinya aku memohon… Tolong simpan uangmu. Kami tak butuh belas kasihan, dan kami masih bisa bertahan dengan bekerja."

Pemuda yang masih berdiri dengan sebuah tas plastik berisi sabun cuci di tangannya hanya bisa diam.

"Setidaknya… tolong maafkan aku…"

Taufan kembali diam.

"Baiklah. Kumaafkan."

Greed tak bisa lagi menahan gadis yang kini telah terbang melesat dengan _hoverboard_ -nya. Pemuda tersebut akhirnya berjalan pulang dengan belanjaan di tangan melangkah dengan gontai dan lesu. Banyak hal yang ia sesali, banyak kata-kata yang ia ingin tarik kembali.

Apa daya bagi sang pemuda yang menyukai materi tersebut…

Kini hanya senyuman tulus dari Taufan yang begitu ia harapkan.

* * *

Taufan menghela napas begitu ia mendarat di depan pagar rumah. Ada suara ceria terdengar dari halaman samping, di mana Api, Air, Gluttony, dan Sloth tengah asyik menanam bibit tanaman pada tanah yang telah mereka gali serta dirapikan menjadi kebun kecil khusus sayur-mayur.

"Ah! Taufan! Lihat! Kami menanam sayuran di sini! Jadi nanti kalau sudah tumbuh kita bisa menghemat uang!" seru Api dengan wajahnya yang belepotan tanah. Gluttony tak kalah kotornya. Sloth dan Air juga belepotan lumpur setelah mereka membantu menyiram dan memberi pupuk bibit yang mereka tanam.

Taufan tak bisa menahan tawa melihat empat remaja tersebut. Halilintar yang baru datang dari kedai menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian ini… Lihat, sampai belepotan tanah begitu."

Api tertawa riang sambil membiarkan Halilintar membasuh wajah saudarinya itu dengan handuk basah kecil. Glu dan Sloth membereskan perkakas kebun sementara Api dan Air mandi terlebih dahulu di kamar mandi.

Halilintar membantu Taufan membereskan barang belanjaan di dapur dan menaruh cairan-cairan kimia dalam lemari di dekat gudang.

Begitu selesai mandi, Api dan Air merasa sangat lelah dan akhirnya tertidur di kamar. Halilintar yang gemas melihat dua saudarinya tertidur pulas mengambil selimut dari lemari dan menyelimuti keduanya.

"Nanti kita bangunkan kalau sudah saatnya memasak makan malam…"

Taufan mengangguk sambil membawa beberapa belanjaan yang akan ia letakkan di kedai.

* * *

Begitu sampai di kedai, gadis itu kembali memasang wajah masam setelah melihat Greed sedang memberikan sabun cuci pada Pride yang sedang membantu Gempa di kedai kokotiam.

"Oh, hai, Tau…"

Belum selesai Greed menyapa gadis tersebut, Taufan ngeloyor tak mempedulikannya. Tapi dari wajahnya jelas gadis itu sekilas terlihat sedih. Greed sadar sebenarnya Taufan sendiri enggan bersikap dingin padanya, namun gadis itu belum bisa mempercayai penuh kata-kata pemuda yang berusaha terus mengejarnya.

"Gempa, ini _sponge_ baru untuk di kedai dan cairan pembersih."

"Ah, terima kasih Taufan!"

Pride yang melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Taufan tak mempedulikan Greed hanya mengangkat alis dan melirik pada saudaranya yang memasang wajah lesu.

Beberapa pelanggan mulai datang memaksa Pride menahan pertanyaan untuk Greed. Ia langsung menjaga di balik meja kedai untuk melayani pesanan.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?"

Taufan terheran melihat pemandangan langka tersebut. Dan ia baru menyadari kaos putih serta celemek dan celana hitam yang dikenakan Gempa kembaran dengan Pride.

"He-hei, apa-apaan ini…? Sejak kapan ia…?"

Gempa tersenyum dengan sedikit rona di pipinya. Taufan mengangkat alis mulai mengerti tanpa diberikan jawaban lisan oleh saudarinya.

"Nanti malam kamu harus cerita apa yang sudah terjadi…!" Bisik Taufan penasaran membuat Gempa tertawa kecil malu-malu.

* * *

Usai makan malam, seperti biasa bagi Sloth untuk membantu Air mencuci piring. Keberadaan gadis tersebut bagai oase di tengah padang pasir bagi sang pemuda pemalas tersebut. Terlebih tiap-tiap gadis itu mengelus lembut kepala Sloth.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sloth. Aku terbantu sekali." Senyuman manis nan hangat membuat Sloth merona.

Dan kini Pride, Lust, dan Gluttony yang mengintip dari balik pintu dapur bisa melihat jelas Sloth benar-benar seperti anjing yang mengibaskan ekornya bahagia karena mendapat pujian serta elusan di kepala tanda terima kasih dari Air sang majikan.

"Ish, kaya anjing aja." Sindir Pride sinis.

"Alaaa, bilang aja lu iri." Sebuah jitakan kecil mendarat di kepala Gluttony dari Pride membuat pemuda yang gemar makan tersebut meringis sambil menahan tawa.

"Anjay men… Gue iri _to the max_ …"

Pride dan Gluttony melirik pada Lust yang pundung sedih di pojok meratapi nasib. Bahkan Halilintar yang melewati ketiganya tak peduli kondisi pundung Lust sama sekali. "Hei, kalian menghalangi jalan. Minggir."

Tiba-tiba Lust berdiri tegak dan memasang ekspresi narsis nan mendayu pada gadis pujaannya. "Hai, sayang~ Mau ke mana' kah duhai adindaku~?"

"Mau mandi. Minggir sana!"

"Mau abang temenin~?"

Gluttony dan Pride tak lagi bisa menahan tawa melihat sebuah bekas tamparan keras di pipi Lust. Sementara di antara keramaian suasana ceria tersebut, Greed kerap ragu-ragu berusaha mendekati Taufan yang kini sedang membuka buku daftar keuangan di meja makan.

"Taufan…"

Helaan napas kembali terdengar dari gadis tersebut. "Greed, tolong jangan ganggu aku. Bukankah aku sudah bilang…"

"Aku bukan mau mengganggumu! Aku… Setidaknya mungkin ada yang bisa kulakukan tapi bukan berdiam diri begini…"

Taufan akhirnya memandangi pemuda yang berdiri sembari menunduk penuh sesal di sampingnya. Gadis itu merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah membuat Greed demikian. Suasana di antara keduanya menjadi dingin dan canggung.

"Begini saja, Greed… Kau tolong bantu Tok Aba di kedainya."

"Tapi sudah ada Pride dan Gempa, bahkan Halilintar dan Lust juga selalu melakukan pengantaran barang pesanan… Mungkin ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu…?"

Sejujurnya Taufan sendiri terkejut mendengar bahwa Halilintar mau menerima bantuan dari Lust yang benar-benar dibencinya itu. Taufan merasa tak bisa memberikan jawaban atau memecahkan permasalahan Greed yang begitu ingin membantunya.

"Maaf, Greed. Aku tak bisa membantumu…"

Jawaban yang diakhiri dengan membisunya kedua remaja yang masih berada di ruang tengah itu hanya membuat suasana dingin di antara keduanya semakin kental.

Taufan kembali memandangi buku dan hitungan di hadapannya. Dan Greed berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan gontai.

* * *

Di kamar gudang belakang, Pride, Lust, Gluttony, dan Sloth duduk diam hanya bisa memandangi Greed yang memeluk lututnya di atas tempat tidur dengan suasana suram.

"Ng, Greed…? Kamu kenapa…?"

"Biasanya ngoceh besok mau belanja apa, gitu…?"

Hanya punggung yang membisu menjawab pertanyaan para Fang yang lain membuat keempatnya saling memandang bingung.

"Aku…"

Satu kata dari Greed membuat keempat Fang lain kembali memusatkan perhatian mereka pada salah satu Fang yang masih pundung di pojok tempat tidur.

"Aku nggak tahu harus bagaimana, membantu apa, dan berbuat apa untuk Taufan… Dia sudah membenciku…"

Keempat Fang lain saling memandang kembali sambil menghela napas.

"Yah… kukira apaan…," Pride melepas kaos sambil mencari piyama untuk berganti baju dan mengambil peralatan mandi dari lemari.

"Katanya kamu mau nyari kerjaan?" Sloth akhirnya kembali bergelinding di atas kasurnya sendiri.

"Iya, kerja apa gitu kek… Kayak Glu sama Sloth tuh, bantuin Api dan Air." Sambung Lust.

Gluttony melotot mendengar nama panggilannya. "Heh! Yang boleh memanggilku dengan nama 'Glu' hanya Api!"

"Iya, Gluuu…," ujar Pride, Lust, dan Sloth bersamaan.

"AKU BILANG CUMA API YANG BOLEH!"

Tiga Fang yang lain tertawa mendengar protes Gluttony yang tak terima mendapat panggilan yang sama dari saudaranya. Hanya Api spesial yang boleh memanggil nama 'Glu' untuknya.

"Aku… entahlah… Aku merasa tak punya kelebihan… Bahkan Taufan selalu memintaku untuk menjauhinya…," Greed semakin pundung.

Gluttony tiba-tiba berdiri, "Hei, dengar. Hidup itu harus seperti kecoak. Mati satu muncul yang lain! Bahkan bisa TERBANG! Ketika ada orang yang menyuruhmu untuk berhenti, maka jangan lakukan! Pantang menyerah! Seperti Lust yang mendekati Halilintar!"

Lust mengangguk ketika Gluttony menunjuk dirinya sebagai contoh, namun kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. "Heh, kamu nyamain aku sama kecoak!?"

"Memang kenyataan begitu, kok." Tambah Pride.

"APA LU BILANG!?"

"Yah, kan… Hali sering ngusir kamu dengan wajah jijik… Mirip sama kecoak yang pingin banget dia basmi."

Lust jadi ikut pundung di sebelah Greed menerima kenyataan Hali memang selalu menganggapnya seperti serangga yang menjijikkan.

Pride yang sudah menyelempangkan handuk di lehernya kini berdiri diam sambil menyentuh dagu dengan jemarinya. "Hmm, menurutmu sendiri… Kira-kira apa keahlianmu, Greed?"

"Eh? Aku? Ng… aku suka belanja, menghitung uang,… yah… kalian tahu… yang berhubungan dengan uang…"

Pride mengangkat alis tanpa bergerak dari posisinya. Membuat Greed risih. "Apa? Kenapa ngeliatin begitu?"

"Kamu memang nggak bisa diharapkan…"

Pride ngeloyor pergi menuju keluar kamar meninggalkan Greed tertohok karena komentar tajamnya.

"KOK GITU SIH NGOMONGNYAAAAA!"

Alhasil Greed mengikuti Pride keluar kamar menuju pintu belakang rumah Tok Aba sambil ngomel-ngomel. "Aku ini lagi mikir juga, tau! Bukannya terus kamu bisa ngeledek aku nggak bisa diharapkan begitu!"

"Iya… iya…"

Gempa yang sedang menyeduh teh panas di dapur keheranan melihat Greed ngomel panjang lebar mengikuti Pride yang nampaknya sedang menuju kamar mandi dengan peralatan mandi di kedua tangannya.

"Oh, Pride. Maaf. Atok sedang mandi dulu di kamar mandi bawah dan di kamar mandi atas sedang dipakai Api. Sebentar lagi selesai. Mau kumasakkan air panas untuk kau mandi nanti?"

Pride tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya membuat Greed menubruk dan langsung menghentikan protesnya juga. "A-aduh… jangan berhenti tiba-tiba, dong!"

Pride tak mempedulikan Greed yang kini berjongkok menahan sakit di hidungnya yang membentur kepala Pride ketika berhenti tadi.

"Hmm, tak usah. Aku tak apa-apa mandi air dingin supaya segar. Lagipula malam ini lumayan panas juga."

Gempa tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku buatkan teh panas, yah? Supaya tak masuk angin." Pride membalas senyuman Gempa dengan sebuah senyum tipis di wajah.

Melihat suasana kasmaran di dapur, Greed terdiam dan ngeloyor meninggalkan pasangan yang akhirnya menikmati obrolan sambil minum teh. Begitu Greed memasuki ruang tengah, matanya bertemu dengan mata Taufan yang masih berkutat dengan buku keuangan di meja makan.

Gadis itu kembali menunduk, enggan menatap mata pemuda yang kini menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

"He-hei… Ng, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu…?"

Taufan hanya diam. Namun tak lama tangannya membereskan semua lembaran diskon, bon, tagihan, dan segala catatan belanja yang berserakan di meja. Tanpa bicara ia memberi tempat untuk Greed di sampingnya.

"Ng, terima kasih…"

Gadis yang kini memasang wajah dingin kembali menghitung pengeluaran serta pemasukan dari kedai dalam buku. Greed ingin sekali menawarkan bantuan, tapi ia khawatir akan mendapat penolakan lagi dan justru mengganggu gadis yang kini dalam baju santainya.

Tak lama suara langkah kaki terdengar dari lantai atas menuruni tangga. Ternyata Halilintar yang sedang membawa beberapa pakaian kotor untuk ditaruh dalam keranjang cucian agar bisa langsung dicuci oleh Air besoknya.

"Hai, Tau- …Oh, ng… hei…"

Hali hendak menyapa Taufan, justru menjadi canggung melihat pemandangan tak biasa nan dingin di antara Greed dan Taufan. Terlebih Halilintar tahu bahwa keberadaan Greed telah mengusik Taufan. Gadis bersuasana merah-hitam itu tak berniat turut campur urusan Taufan dengan Greed, maka ia pergi meninggalkan keduanya menuju pintu belakang di dapur untuk menaruh pakaian kotor di dekat mesin cuci di belakang rumah.

Pemandangan Gempa sedang mengobrol santai dengan Pride di dapur membuat Hali mengangkat alis. Namun pada akhirnya ia tetap meneruskan perjalanannya melewati dapur berusaha tak mempedulikan keakraban saudarinya dengan salah satu Fang yang dikenal angkuh.

Kembali pada Greed dan Taufan yang masih saling diam. Suasana dingin di antara keduanya membuat Greed akhirnya tak tahan. Ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya melihat apa yang dihitung Taufan.

Pemasukan dari kedai, pengeluaran yang dihitung per hari hingga per minggu dan per bulan, pengeluaran dadakan dan rutin, tagihan, pemasukan dari hasil kerja masing-masing orang yang bekerja…

Betapa banyak pengeluaran yang harus mereka keluarkan. Greed semakin menciut menggigit bibirnya.

"Taufan…"

Suara panggilan dari Greed memecah hening sedikit membuat Taufan terkejut.

"Ya?"

"Ijinkan aku membantumu."

Taufan menghela napas. Ia mulai sebal mendengar permohonan Greed yang tak henti-hentinya. "Greed, dengar. Aku-"

"Kau ada kesalahan menghitung di situ."

"Eh? A-apa?"

"Itu. Dalam kolom pemasukan. Nampaknya kau salah memasukkan hasil kedai. Pada kolom pengeleluaran akhirnya berjumlah tak tepat."

Taufan langsung membuka-buka halaman sebelumnya pada buku keuangan. Ia mulai panik takut apa yang dikatakan Greed adalah benar sehingga hasil hitungannya tak benar.

"A-astaga. Ada yang salah hitung. Bagaimana ini…? Aku harus menghitung ulang…"

"Tidak, tidak. Coba kemarikan… Biar kuhitung. Ada kalkulator?"

Taufan langsung menyodorkan kalkulator yang berada di sampingnya pada pemuda berkacamata yang kini memegang pensil dan berhadapan dengan buku keuangan di depannya.

Greed membuka dari halaman pertama lalu membacanya hingga akhir. Ia membuka pada halaman di mana ia merasa ada hitungan yang aneh. "Hmm…"

Sang pemuda mulai menghirup napas panjang.

 **Trektektrektektektrektektrektektektrektektrektektektrektektrektektektrektektrektektektrek!**

"U-uwah…"

Kini Taufan dalam kekagumannya melihat Greed menghitung dengan cepat. Matanya begitu serius menatap semua hitungan yang berada di hadapan, jemarinya memaikan tombol-tombol kalkulator dengan piawai.

Gadis berbusana biru tersebut baru menyadari, kelebihan Fang dalam mata pelajaran terutama Matematika, dan mata pelajaran hitungan lainnya, di mana Yaya dan Ying selalu menganggap pemuda itu saingan mereka dalam meraih nilai tertinggi. Melihat keseriusan Greed dalam menghitung Taufan tak berani mengganggunya.

Hitungan yang dikerjakan Taufan dalam berhari-hari, selesai dalam waktu lima menit saja oleh Greed.

Pemuda tersebut kembali menghela napas panjang dan memberikan buku keuangan kembali pada Taufan. "Ini. Sudah kuhitung ulang."

Taufan membaca dan memeriksa semua hitungan Greed.

"Ah, i-ini… jadi seharusnya kita punya tabungan yang cukup. Hitunganku yang dulu menunjukkan bahwa kita sama sekali tak ada simpanan. Ka-kalau begitu di mana uang sisanya?"

Atok yang keluar dari kamar mandi dan sempat mendengar percakapan Greed dan Taufan tersenyum sambil membawa sebuah buku tabungan bank, menaruhnya di atas meja dekat Taufan.

Taufan dan Greed terbengong melihat buku kecil di hadapan mereka. "A-apa ini, Tok?"

"Atok sudah menyimpan setengah dari penghasilan kedai di bank. Tapi Atok nggak bilang-bilang kalian."

Rasanya Taufan ingin pingsan mendengar pengakuan kakeknya.

"Kenapa Atok nggak bilang dari awaaaaal…!"

Atok hanya tertawa sambil meninggalkan dua remaja yang masih duduk dengan berbagai lembaran diskon dan buku keuangan di atas meja. Tentu saja Pride dan Gempa yang masih berada di dapur turut menghampiri mereka penasaran.

"Taufan? Ada apa?"

"Atok ternyata menyimpan setengah dari penghasilan kedai di bank! Dan aku nggak tahu ituuu! Iiih! Sebeeel! Aku' kan udah panik setengah mati lihat hasil hitunganku sendiri ternyata salah dan bahkan kita punya tabungan lebih dari cukup!"

Gempa ikut terkejut. Tapi gadis itu lebih bisa menebak perilaku kakeknya.

Tok Aba memang terkadang melakukan hal-hal yang ia sengaja lakukan demi cucunya tanpa membicarakan terlebih dahulu dan membuat panik. Seperti ketika pertama kali Boboiboy tinggal bersama Tok Aba, kakek itu sama sekali tak mengatakan bahwa jarak kedai dari rumah sangat dekat. Ia justru disuruh memutar jauh hanya karena Atok ingin cucunya berolah raga dan mengenal lingkungan barunya.

Dan kali ini Atok sengaja tak memberikan keseluruhan hasil pemasukan kedai agar cucu-cucunya lebih menghemat dan menjadi pelajaran bagi para Fang yang tinggal di situ.

Taufan terdiam sambil membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Greed tertawa kecil melihat betapa lega luar biasa Taufan begitu tahu bahwa hitungannya salah.

Tak lama, gadis yang masih berbaring di atas lipatan tangannya melirik sedikit pada pemuda yang masih duduk di samping.

"Greed, maaf… Aku sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya padamu. Padahal itu uangmu, kau bisa gunakan semaumu. Maafkan aku…"

Greed hanya bisa diam membalas tatapan penuh sesal dari gadis yang masih malu mengangkat wajahnya. Pemuda itu kembali memasang senyuman di wajah.

"Aku… memang seharusnya mendapat teguran seperti itu. Aku sadar seharusnya saat ini posisiku dan saudara-saudaraku hanya menumpang gratis. Ijinkan aku tetap membantu kalian. Aku sungguh-sungguh."

Taufan merasa canggung. Ia merasa begitu bersalah telah memarahi Greed sedemikian rupa namun pemuda itu tetap pada pendiriannya yang teguh untuk membantu keuangan keluarga para Boboiboy.

Pride yang masih terdiam di samping Gempa sebenarnya memendam kesal. Ia terpaksa harus membantu di kedai yang membuat harga dirinya turun menjadi seorang pelayan. Namun melihat wajah manis Gempa yang tersenyum di sampingnya, ia berpikiran lain.

Pride justru bersyukur bisa berguna dan menjadi lebih dekat dengan gadis yang ia cintai. Perlahan lengan Pride merangkul Gempa dan menariknya, membuat Gempa sedikit terkejut.

"E-eh… Pride…?"

Ciuman kecil dan cepat di dahi Gempa membuat gadis itu merona. Terlebih ketika Pride memberikan senyuman tipis di wajah tampannya sebelum kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi.

Taufan dan Greed sama sekali tak memperhatikan pemandangan romantis yang terjadi tepat di samping mereka itu. Greed masih menatap Taufan dengan keseriusannya. Tauan sendiri jadi bingung. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, bahkan ada rasa tak tega untuk meminta Greed bekerja.

"A-anu…"

"Bagaimana kalau Greed membantu menghitung keuangan?"

Suara Api yang berasal dari lantai dua terdengar membuat Taufan menengadah mendapati Api dan Air yang ternyata duduk di balik pagar kayu pembatas tangga lantai dua sembari melongokkan kepalanya mengintip dari atas.

"A-api?"

"Taufan selalu terlihat lelah jika sedang menghitung keuangan kita. Greed nampaknya lebih bisa membantumu dibanding kami. Apalagi kalau Taufan belanja, banyak belanjaan yang harus dibawa. Greed pasti bisa bantu. Iya' kan, Greed?"

Taufan masih bingung, namun ia mendapati wajah Greed begitu senang dan bersemangat mendengar saran Api. Bagai telah menemukan tujuan hidupnya.

"Bagaimana kalau mulai besok Greed pergi belanja bersama Taufan? Kau pasti membutuhkan bantuan Greed."

Gadis bertopi miring yang masih kebingungan tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar saran Gempa yang mendukung bantuan dari salah satu Fang di samping Taufan.

Taufan semakin bimbang. Ia merasa tak enak hati telah menyalahkan Greed. Ia merasa dirinyalah yang memaksa pemuda itu untuk berubah padahal bukan keinginan Greed sendiri.

Tapi kini berbeda.

Tatapan memohon menyorot tajam dari Greed. Ia sama sekali tak menyerah dan enggan untuk kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya.

Senyuman kecil perlahan terpampang di wajah Taufan. Greed semakin berharap tinggi untuk mendengar jawabannya…

"Maaf, Greed. Tapi kau tak perlu membantuku."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat temen-temen semua yang senantiasa menunggu dengan sabar update ff ini ^^**

 **Kini GreedTau mulai drama babak baru xD Mari selfie dulu~ Ganteng dikit cekrek- udah**

 **Aduh, _review_ kemarin bikin seneng xD Ada yang kembali dengan sesi curhatnya, ada yang cuma ngikik karena OTPnya muncul, dan ada yang tau lirik lagu kemariiiin! Horeee! xDD**

 **Dan saya baru nyadar setelah baca2 _review_ kemarin ternyata teman-teman sekalian kebanyakan sedang ujian yah... Good luck, semuanya! Semoga dimudahkan ujiannya, diberi kesabaran dan ketelitian dalam mengerjakan soal, semoga mendapat nilai yang terbaik untuk kalian semua ^^7**

 **Nah, sekarang mari kita menunggu Boboiboy episode 20 bersama-sama di _channel_ Youtube Monsta xD**

 **Salam,**

 **Widzilla**


	16. Greed x Taufan

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Greed x Taufan_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Maaf, Greed. Tapi kau tak perlu membantuku."_

 **.**

Greed terkejut bukan main mendengar penolakan Taufan. Padahal dengan membaiknya hubungan mereka ia berharap bisa membantu apapun yang ia bisa.

Kenyataannya kini berbeda dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

Jauh berbeda.

"Ke-kenapa? Apa kau masih belum percaya padaku?"

"Bukan… Bukan begitu. Aku… aku hanya… aku merasa tak enak padamu."

Greed mengrenyitkan alis. "Maksudmu?"

Taufan menggigit bibirnya sembari memainkan jemari di pangkuan. "Aku sudah mengatakan hal-hal tak enak padamu. Padahal kau memiliki hak untuk menggunakan uangmu sesukamu. Aku justru… melampiaskan kekesalanku padamu. Kau sama sekali tak perlu membantu apa-apa, Greed. Terlebih dengan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya kita memiliki cukup uang untuk makan dan lain-lain. Ma-maafkan aku…"

Pemuda tersebut sama sekali tak puas akan alasan gadis di sampingnya. Namun ia sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan pendapat melihat Taufan kini justru menjaga jarak karena merasa tak enak padanya.

Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Bahkan Greed tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Greed… Kau bisa belanja sesukamu seperti dulu lagi. Aku tak akan mengganggumu. Sungguh, maafkan aku sudah berkata dan bersikap kasar padamu…"

Taufan bergegas membereskan segala buku keuangan dan kertas-kertas diskon di atas meja. Gempa tak bisa menghentikan saudarinya yang segera keluar dari ruangan itu menuju keluar rumah. Ia hanya memandangi punggung Taufan yang sedikit membungkuk malu atas perlakuannya terhadap Greed selama ini.

Bukan.

Bukan ini yang Greed inginkan.

Kini mata bermanik keemasan memandang lembut pada pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku tak bergerak. Greed sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Taufan. Ia memintanya untuk kembali seperti semula di awal? Tak mungkin Greed bisa melakukannya setelah ia bersumpah akan memberikan bantuan pada keluarga Boboiboy dalam bentuk apapun.

"Kurasa… Taufan merasa bersalah padamu."

Greed menengadah mendapati Gempa tersenyum menatapnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Helaan napas mengawali pembicaraan sebelum Gempa akhirnya duduk di samping Greed.

"Ia merasa bersalah telah memperlakukanmu demikian. Ia tak ingin kau repot karena dirinya."

Mendengar kata-kata salah satu Boboiboy di sampingnya, Greed segera bangkit dari bangku dengan penuh kekesalan. "Tidak! Aku tak merasa repot sama sekali! Aku tetap ingin membantu!"

Gempa tersenyum tipis melihat Greed uring-uringan. Pemuda itu kini semakin merasa berada di sebuah pusaran tak tentu akan ke mana. Dahulu Taufan meminta Greed tak membantunya karena memang gadis itu kesal dan menjaga jarak dari sang pemuda yang senantiasa boros. Namun kini kondisinya tak berubah sama sekali. Taufan tetap meminta Greed tak membantunya, tapi karena gadis itu merasa bersalah dan tak enak pada sang pemuda.

"Aduuuh! Aku harus bagaimana, dooooong!?"

Gempa hanya menghela napas dalam diam melihat Greed yang kebingungan tak tentu arah. Gadis itu bisa mengerti apa yang sang pemuda rasakan, namun ia juga mengerti perasaan bersalah Taufan pada Greed.

Hingga malam berkunjung, Taufan enggan menunjukkan wajahnya di depan Greed, membuat sang pemuda semakin kebingungan. Bahkan saat makan malam Taufan memilih duduk di antara Halilintar dan Lust. Sebuah keuntungan bagi Hali yang memang sedang berjuang menghindari rayuan gombal Lust. Tapi gadis bernuansa hitam-merah tersebut juga turut merasa tak enak pada Greed sejak ia tahu semua cerita dari Gempa.

Saat tidur tiba, Greed hanya bisa berguling gelisah di atas tempat tidur menimbulkan suara derit kayu dari pembaringan mengganggu Lust dan Pride yang sedang berjuang menutup mata.

"Heh! Bisa diam nggak!?" Lust melempar bantal hingga tepat mengenai wajah Greed, dan bantal dari Pride tepat mengenai perutnya.

"Aduh! Aku lagi binguuuung! Bantuin, broooo!"

"Ogah. Tidur sana! Besok bangun pagi. Bantu para Boboiboy." Pride yang berdiri dari pembaringannya kembali merebut bantal yang ia lempar pada Greed. Pemuda angkuh nan dingin itu merebahkan tubuhnya kembali di atas ranjang. Meninggalkan Greed yang nampaknya menemukan sebuah ide.

"Ide bagus! Besok aku akan bangun pagi-pagi ikut Taufan ke pasar dan membantunya!"

Lust mengangkat alis melihat saudaranya bergegas memasang weker di samping kepalanya. "Lu yakin bisa bangun, bro?"

"Bisa, brooo! Harus bisa!"

"Heh. 'Bra-bro-bra-bro'… Berisik, tau! Tidur!" Diakhirinya bentakan dari Pride akhirnya para Fang kembali berusaha tidur diiringi dengkuran Sloth dan igauan Gluttony yang mengeluh lapar bahkan dalam tidur.

Sementara di kamar para Boboiboy, Gempa dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang lain. Wajahnya merona namun tersenyum manis menceritakan betapa lembutnya perlakuan Pride padanya sejak pemuda itu mengakui perasaannya pada Gempa.

Taufan dan Api saling memeluk gemas. "Iiiiiih! Gempaaaa! Aaaw, aku nggak nyangka Pride bisa sebaik ituuu!"

"Aaaah, aku jadi iriiii!"

Halilintar hanya menghela napas panjang dengan Air yang memeluk bantal di sampingnya. "Awas saja kalau dia sampai membuatmu sedih lagi. Aku tak akan maafkan dia."

Gempa tersenyum tahu saudarinya khawatir pada dirinya. "Terima kasih, Hali."

Tiba-tiba Api melompat dan memeluk dada Halilintar membuat yang dipeluk agak terkejut. "Kalau Hali? Bagaimana dengan Lust?"

"Iih! Ngapain bahas si blo'on itu, sih? Ogah, deh!"

Para Boboiboy yang lain kembali menggoda gadis yang wajahnya memerah tersebut. Tentu saja kegugupan Halilintar menjadi bahan candaan mereka.

"Kalau Taufan… Bagaimana dengan Greed?"

Pertanyaan dari Air membuat keempat gadis yang lain terdiam. Para gadis itu tahu permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi Taufan yang menunduk ketika para saudarinya menatap menunggu jawaban.

"A-aku… Aku malu sekali…"

Melihat saudarinya menunduk, Gempa beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan memeluk Taufan. "Taufan, kau tak perlu malu. Sudah sewajarnya kau emosi saat itu. Greed juga mengakui kesalahannya dan bersedia membantumu' kan? Kalian berbaikanlah. Terimalah tawaran dari Greed yang ingin sekali membantumu."

Para Boboiboy yang lain memberikan senyuman kecil membuat perasaan Taufan jauh lebih ringan.

Angin kecil dalam hatinya mulai bertiup sejuk.

Membuat kelopak mata sang gadis lebih ringan tertutup dan terbawa ke dunia mimpi dengan sepoi angin.

* * *

Pagi buta terdengar gema weker dari kamar gudang belakang.

Dengan segera Greed bangkit dan mematikan weker, bergegas mandi dan berganti baju. Kakinya melangkah tegap mendapati para Boboiboy yang baru akan memulai tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Taufan! Aku akan menemanimu belanja!"

Taufan mengangkat wajahnya terkejut mendapati Greed yang tiba-tiba berhadapan dengannya. Halilintar, Gempa, dan Pride yang berada di dekat situ turut teralihkan pandangan mereka. Sementara Api dan Gluttony yang mulai memasak di dapur tak memperhatikan apa yang tengah terjadi di ruang tengah. Begitu juga dengan Sloth yang sedang membantu Air di halaman belakang memilah cucian.

"Eh, ng…" Gadis bertopi miring yang sedang mencatat catatan kebutuhan di secarik kertas melirik kecil pada Gempa yang memasang senyum di wajah, meminta Taufan agar menerima tawaran Greed. "Greed, a-"

"Aku juga akan berhenti belanja semauku!"

"Eh?"

Dari kantongnya dikeluarkan kartu kredit yang biasa Greed pakai untuk membeli apapun yang ia mau. "Aku tak akan menggunakannya lagi! Aku janji! Akan kupatahkan kartu in-!"

"A-apa? Greed! Tunggu!"

"Aku ingin kau percaya akan kesungguhanku!"

"Ta-tapi tak perlu seperti ini! Kau-! A-!" Taufan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk dalam. Ia bergegas meninggalkan ruang tengah sambil mengambil tas belanja. "A-aku bisa pergi sendiri…! Pe-permisi…"

"Eh? Taufan?"

Sayang sekali gadis tersebut telah melesat dengan _hoverboard_ -nya meninggalkan rumah. Gempa, Halilintar, dan Pride yang melihat hanya bisa menepok jidat sembari menggeleng kepala. Sementara Greed tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"Greed, kau ini bodoh, ya?"

"Eh?"

Lust memasuki ruang tengah masih dalam kaos dalam hitam yang ia kenakan untuk tidur dan celana _jeans_ lusuh. Kacamata yang ia lepas nampak ditinggal di kamar. Tangan Lust memijat sedikit lehernya yang begitu nampak kekar. Wajahnya yang masih mengantuk serta rambut sedikit acak-acakan membuat Halilintar mendapati dirinya berdegup melihat otot tubuh sang pemuda. Ia nampak lebih liar dari biasanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Lust?" Pertanyaan Greed membawa kesadaran Hali kembali namun wajahnya masih terasa panas.

"Kau tiba-tiba ingin mematahkan kartu kreditmu. Perlakuan yang tiba-tiba begini justru membuat Taufan kaget dan merasa semakin bersalah, idiot. Pakai otakmu. Lihat saja nanti. Dia pasti malah menjauhimu."

Greed semakin panik dan berusaha mengejar Taufan yang entah mungkin kini telah sampai di pasar.

Benar saja kata Lust.

Sejak saat itu, setiap Greed berusaha mendekati dan menyapa Taufan, gadis itu justru menjauh dengan wajah menunduk. Jelas nampak Taufan masih merasa tak enak dan merasa bersalah pada Greed.

Pemuda yang begitu menggemari arti materi tak menyukai sikap Taufan padanya sama sekali. Berhari-hari ia semakin bingung dan berusaha membantu gadis malang tersebut bagaimana pun caranya. Hingga suatu hari di pagi buta, di mana para Boboiboy bangun sebelum matahari terbit untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka, sebuah teriakan mengejutkan Gluttony dan Api yang sedang memasak di dapur serta Sloth dan Air yang sedang memilah cucian di halaman belakang.

"Taufan! Aku ikut ke pasar bersamamu hari ini!"

Gadis bertopi miring yang sudah bersiap di atas _hoverboard_ -nya terkejut mendapati Greed menahan papan yang sudah nyaris terbang landas. Wajah sang pemuda nampak kesal.

"G-Greed! Tak usah…! Aku tak apa-ap-!"

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku ikut!"

Taufan berusaha keras meloloskan papan luncurnya dari cengkeraman Greed yang berjuang menahan dengan menariknya meski kaki sang pemuda terseret di atas tanah.

Gempa menghentikan kegiatannya membuka kedai sambil kebingungan melihat Taufan yang sedang berdiri di atas _hoverboard_ -nya dengan Greed yang terseret karena tak melepas genggamannya pada papan luncur sang gadis. Pride yang baru saja membantu Tok Aba membawa dus-dus berisi kaleng coklat hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat pemandangan unik tersebut.

Halilintar yang sedang menyapu bagian dalam rumah jadi turut keluar karena mendengar kegaduhan diikuti Lust yang enggan jauh dari pujaan hatinya.

Greed sekuat tenaga terus menarik _hoverboard_ Taufan, "Ke-kenapa, sih… kau keras kepala!?"

"Bukannya yang keras kepala itu kau!?"

"Kkkhhh! Sial! MONYET BAYANG!"

Dengan lincah dan gesit, seekor Monyet Bayang berekor panjang muncul dan bertengger di atas _hoverboard_ mengejutkan gadis yang masih berjuang keras meloloskan diri.

"REBUT TAS BELANJA DARI TAUFAN!"

Sambil melengking keras, monyet bermata merah tersebut melompat dengan lihainya dan segera merebut tas belanja dari tangan Taufan. "Ah! He-hei!"

Monyet Bayang langsung melompat kembali pada majikannya dan memberikan tas belanja sang gadis pada Greed yang nyengir puas. "Ha! Ayo, rebut tas ini kalau kau bisa!"

Greed melepaskan cengkeramannya dari _hoverboard_ Taufan dan berjalan mundur agak menjauh.

"Ah! Dasar licik! Be-berikan padaku!"

"Hahahah! Memang semua sifat licik Fang ada di dalam diriku yang sebahagian dari pecahan dirinya! Ayo ambil kalau kau bisa!"

Kini justru pemandangan kekanakan menjadi daya tarik para Fang dan Boboiboy yang lain. Greed tertawa-tawa meledek Taufan yang berusaha meraih-raih tas belanja dari tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Bahkan meski berada di atas _hoverboard_ , Taufan sama sekali tak bisa mengalahkan kegesitan tangan Greed.

Sementara Gempa yang menyadari kata-kata Greed kini menoleh pada Pride yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ng, Pride… Apa maksud Greed tadi mengenai 'sifat Fang yang ada di dalam dirinya'…?"

"Ooh. Hmm, begini… Kami adalah Fang yang berpecah lima. Sama seperti kalian yang adalah diri Boboiboy yang berpecah lima dengan sifat yang berbeda-beda…," Gempa mengangguk melanjutkan mendengar penjelasan Pride.

"Kalau kalian perhatikan, sifat kami tentu berbeda-beda' kan? Selain dari lima sifat buruk Fang, kami mewakili sifatnya yang lain. Lust memiliki sifat perayu dan gombal dari Fang, tapi harus kuakui bahwa ia memiliki kesetiaan tinggi di balik sifat jeleknya itu. Dan seperti kata Greed tadi dia mewakili sifat Fang yang menyukai materi, tentu saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau Fang memiliki sifat licik, bukan? Yah, itulah dia. Gluttony mewakili sifat kekanakan Fang. Dan Sloth mewakili sifat malas Fang, tapi Sloth sendiri adalah hasil kemalasan dari Fang jika ia mengeluarkan tenaga terlalu banyak…"

Gempa menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda kurang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Pride mengenai Sloth. Pemuda tersebut menyadari pandangan gadis di sampingnya.

"Hmm, begini… Fang bisa tidur selama sehari-dua hari penuh, itu karena ia rajin sekali begadang semalaman. Ia suka membaca buku dan melakukan hal lain seperti main komputer, _game_ , dan biasanya kalau ia lelah karena latihan intensif, baik itu latihan basket maupun latihan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan dalam dirinya. Dan kau lihat sendiri Sloth memiliki Hewan Bayang Beruang, kan?"

Gempa mengangguk lagi. Tapi kini ia mulai menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, maksudmu… Sloth sebenarnya menyembunyikan kekuatan yang besar di balik sifat malasnya itu…?"

Pride mengangkat bahu. "Kami sendiri sebenarnya jarang berkomunikasi dengan Sloth. Ia tak pernah membaurkan diri bersama yang lain dan hanya tidur. Tapi sekalinya ia mengeluarkan kekuatan… kau bisa lihat cara dia meleraiku dengan Lust dahulu. Dan kalau boleh kutambahkan, di antara yang lain Sloth memiliki pemikiran yang lebih logis. Tidak seperi tiga badut yang lain."

Gempa terkekeh kecil melihat Pride mendengus. Gadis itu tahu bahwa pemuda angkuh di sampingnya tengah membicarakan Greed, Gluttony, dan Lust.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"E-eh?"

"Apa ada sisi lain dari sifat Fang yang ada dalam dirimu?"

"Eh? A-aku! Ti-tidak ada!" Pride menoleh ke arah lain menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah membuat Gempa tersenyum. Gadis itu sepertinya tahu ada sifat lain dari dalam diri Pride yang enggan ia tunjukkan pada siapa pun. Tentu saja Pride tak akan mengakuinya bahwa ia memiliki sifat lembut pada gadis yang ia sukai itu.

Sementara itu adegan tarik-menarik papan _hoverboard_ masih belum berhenti.

"Uuuh! Kenapa sih kau memaksa sekali!" Gadis berkekuatan angin tersebut mulai habis kesabaran.

"Kau sendiri kenapa sih tak mau menerima bantuanku!?" Greed tak kalah kesalnya.

Taufan menghela napas dan memejamkan mata. "Hhh, baiklah… aku mengerti… Kau boleh ikut ke pasar."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Ya, berikan dulu tas itu…"

Greed akhirnya memberikan tas belanja yang berisi dompet pada Taufan. Ia puas telah menang argumen. Taufan merogoh-rogoh isi tas belanja dan dompetnya. Di tangannya kini tergenggam beberapa koin lima sen. Tak diduga… ia melemparnya.

"Greed! Tangkap uang ini!"

Fang mata duitan tersebut langsung tanggap dan tak bisa menolak sifat alamiahnya yang begitu menyukai materi. Ia melompat mengejar recehan yang dilempar Taufan dengan semangat nan sumringah.

"WOW! UANG! Asyik! Duit~ Duit~ Du- eh? AAAAAHHHH!"

Kebahagiaan Greed menghitung recehan di telapak tangannya menghilang begitu ia menyadari Taufan telah kabur terbang dengan _hoverboard_ -nya.

"Siaaaal! Aku benci diriku sendiriiiii!"

Sementara para Fang dan Boboiboy lainnya tak bergerak dari tempat mereka, mengagumi kebodohan Greed yang tengah terpuruk mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku dikelilingi makhluk bodoh begini, sih?" keluh Pride sambil mengenakan celemek hitamnya di atas kaos putih yang ia pakai. Gempa tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tak akan menyerah! Awas kau, Taufaaaaaaaan…!" Greed akhirnya memutuskan berlari menyusul Taufan diiringi teriakan meninggalkan kedai diikuti Monyet Bayang di belakangnya melompat dengan lincah dan menghilang bersatu dengan kekuatan bayang majikannya.

Halilintar yang melihat dari kejauhan mendengus sambil kembali memasuki rumah melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Huh, bodoh."

"Yah, begitulah~ Lupakan saja si bodoh itu~ Jadi… kapan kita kencan, sayang?~"

"Minggir. Kau ganggu saja. Aku lagi nyapu."

"Aku bantu deh~"

"Kau-!"

Dengan tangkas Lust memeluk pinggang Halilintar dan mengambil sapu dari tangan gadis tersebut.

"Biarkan aku membantumu… Oke?"

Halilintar terdiam dalam pelukan Lust. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rona di wajah dengan kap topinya. Sayang sekali Lust terlalu bernafsu untuk melihat wajah malu-malu sang gadis. Ia menyeringai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan hingga Halilintar merasa pemuda di hadapannya bisa mendengar detak jantung yang tak karuan dari dadanya.

"Uuuh…! P-pe…!"

"Pe…?"

"PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

 **ZRAAAAATTTTS!**

Bukan pemandangan langka bagi para Fang dan Boboiboy serta Tok Aba dan Ochobot melihat sepasang remaja dengan kilat menyambar-nyambar di sekeliling mereka. Hanya helaan napas dan gelengan kepala penuh kagum terhadap kegigihan Lust mendekati gadis nan galak dan judes bernama Halilintar.

Bahkan Sloth dan Gluttony tak pernah lolos dari kekaguman mereka melihat saudara mereka sendiri.

"Nggak kapok, yah…"

"Kan sudah kubilang dia itu mirip kecoak."

* * *

Sikap Taufan yang kini menjauh dari Greed karena malu terhadap dirinya membuat pemuda yang dijauhi itu semakin penasaran dan gemas ingin terus mendekati Taufan.

Perasaan bersalah dari kedua belah pihak justru membuat relasi mereka menjadi tarik ulur. Greed terus mengejar Taufan yang kini menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda itu luluh terhadap gadis yang telah berjuang keras demi keluarganya. Dan ketika ia merasa Taufan sudah mulai bisa didekati, justru yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

Taufan merasa perlakuannya terhadap Greed dahulu sungguh tak elok. Perasaan bersalah bertubi-tubi mendatanginya membuat ia malu jika mengingat ketika ia menyalahkan Greed atas kondisi dan emosi yang ia hadapi.

Kini Taufan hanya bisa bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Greed. Pasar yang ramai menjadi tempat sembunyi yang aman dan sulit ditemukan oleh Greed…

"Hhh… hh…! Taufan!"

… setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Taufan.

Gadis bertopi miring itu terkejut bukan main mendapati pemuda berkacamata yang sedang berusaha ia jauhi kini berusaha mengatur napas di hadapannya.

"Hh… hh… kumo… honnnhh… Janganhh… lari… hh… lagi…"

Taufan membisu menggigit bibir. Jemarinya meremas-remas tali tas belanja di tangan.

"Greed. To-tolong… aku benar-benar minta maaf… Kau lebih baik menjadi dirimu yang dahulu… Aku… aku…"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tak mau!"

Pemuda yang tingginya melebihi sang gadis kini berdiri tegak bagai mengintimidasi Taufan.

"Kau kenapa, sih!? Aku hanya ingin membantumu! Itu saja!"

Taufan menunduk bimbang. Greed menghela napas dan langsung merebut tas belanja dari tangan gadis bertopi miring di depannya.

"Ah!"

Sambil menenteng tas belanja, tangan Greed yang satunya kini menggenggam tangan Taufan. Gadis itu agak terkejut merona ketika tangannya digenggam oleh pemuda yang terus mengejarnya tersebut.

Keduanya berjalan menelusuri pasar dalam bisu di antara keramaian pasar. Sesekali Greed membaca daftar belanja yang dicatat di atas kertas dari dalam tas belanja bawaan Taufan.

"G-Greed… maukah kau memaafkanku…?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya dengan suara kecil berhenti dan menoleh pada gadis yang menunduk di sampingnya.

"Taufan. Dengar. Aku justru senang kau telah mengubahku. Aku ingin membantumu dengan sungguh-sungguh! Kumohon mengertilah!"

"A-aku tahu, tapi… Sikapku padamu dahulu sungguh tak mengenakkan. Dan lagi kau berubah karena aku yang memaksa. Itu kartu kreditmu, uangmu, kau berhak memakainya sesukamu. Kau tak perlu berubah, Greed…"

Greed terdiam sesaat. Ia menghela napas sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Taufan. "Hh, baiklah. Begini saja…"

Taufan belum mengangkat wajahnya terlebih ia mendengar nada kecewa dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku akan tetap mengikutimu belanja. Aku tak akan membantumu karena kau yang minta. Tapi aku akan membantumu karena aku yang mau dan ini keinginanku sendiri. Kau bilang aku boleh melakukan apa yang kumau' kan?"

Taufan membisu. Ia gelagapan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kenyataannya keberadaan Greed di situ membuatnya resah. Tapi gadis itu merasa tak bisa lagi mengelak. "Te-terserah kau saja…"

Greed tersenyum puas. Akhirnya ia berjalan di belakang Taufan yang kini kembali berjalan menelusuri blok-blok dagangan di pasar sambil melihat secarik kertas catatan kecil di tangan.

"Permisi, pakcik. Beli dagingnya setengah kilo."

Begitu Taufan menerima pesanannya, Greed sudah bersiap untuk membantu membawakan. Namun gadis itu justru menaruh barang belanjaan di atas _hoverboard_ yang setia melayang mengikutinya di belakang.

Greed menghela napas dan kembali mengikuti dalam diam. Ia berpikir akan membantu Taufan pada kesempatan selanjutnya.

"Makcik, beli sayurnya."

Greed kembali kecewa karena Taufan kembali menaruh barang belanjaan di atas _hoverboard_.

"Pakcik, tolong telurnya sekilo."

"Makcik, ikannya lima ekor."

"Makcik, tolong tomatnya sekilo."

"Pakcik, beli kentang…"

Lama-lama Greed mendidih kesal penuh kecemburuan… pada papan yang melayang di depannya.

"Grrrh! TAUFAAAAAAAN!"

Gadis yang masih sibuk mencoret list belanjaan terkejut bukan main begitu Greed mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan tiba-tiba menyebut namanya penuh amarah.

"E-eh!? Ke-kenapa!?"

"Apa-apaan ini!? Kamu mengandalkan papan terbangmu tanpa memikirkan perasaanku, ya!?"

"Ka-kamu bicara apa, sih?"

"Aku bilang aku MAU membantumu! Tapi kenapa kau malah mengandalkan papan terbangmu itu, hah!?"

Taufan makin bingung harus menjawab apa. Kenyataan yang ia hadapi nampak absurd. Pemuda yang mengikutinya itu kini cemburu berat terhadap sebuah papan terbang yang membantu Taufan belanja.

"Y-yah, aku biasa begini, kok… _Hoverboard_ -ku memang biasa membawakan barang belanjaanku."

"Ini nggak adiiiiiiiil!"

Taufan mengrenyitkan alis penuh heran melihat Greed kembali mengacak-acak rambut frustasi berlutut dan kini meratapi nasib bersandar di atas aspal. Gadis itu kini menghela napas bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi pemuda dengan jaket yang lengannya ia gulung hingga siku.

"Greed, kau ini maunya apa, sih?"

"Aku mau membantumuuuuuu!" rajuk sang pangeran kaya berkacamata.

Taufan menepok jidat, tak percaya melihat kenyataan. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan kekayaan luar biasa, setidaknya itu yang Taufan pikir, kini berlutut merajuk seperti seorang anak kecil ingin membantu sang gadis.

"Oh, astaga… Greed. Kau boleh membantuku. Tapi saat ini aku sudah punya _hoverboard_ yang membantuku membawakan barang belanjaan."

Greed mengerucutkan bibir cemberut dengan penuh kekanakan. Matanya memicing tajam pada papan tak berdosa yang hanya diam melayang di samping Taufan. "Dasar papan jelek!"

"Greed! Apa-apaan, sih!?"

Kini gadis itu ingat apa maksud Yaya pada saat pemberian nama untuk lima Fang yang berpecah. Ketika gadis berjilbab itu berpendapat mengenai sifat-sifat para Fang.

 _"Tapi sepertinya wrath dan envy, atau 'kemarahan' dan 'iri dengki' ada pada diri mereka semua… Ini pendapatku saja, loh."_

Dan kenyataannya kini adalah Greed cemburu alias IRI luar biasa pada papan tak bersalah tersebut.

"Oke, oke. Begini saja. _Hoverboard_ -ku sudah mulai penuh dan berat. Nanti di supermarket kau bantu aku me-"

"HOREEEEEEEEE!"

Taufan panik begitu Greed melompat dan memeluk gadis berbusana biru tua tersebut. Apalagi mereka masih di tengah pasar. Mau tak mau Taufan melayangkan tas belanja di tangannya pada kepala Greed yang kini terkapar benjol di atas aspal.

Dengan cepat Taufan membalikkan tubuh berjalan menuju supermarket sebelum menjadi tontonan para pedagang dan pembeli di pasar meninggalkan Greed yang mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Rajukan Greed saja sudah menjadi pusat perhatian, terlebih ketika pemuda itu melompat dan memeluk erat gadis bertopi miring kesayangannya.

"E-eh! Taufan! Tunggu!"

"Jangan kurang ajar kamu, ya!?"

"Maafkan aku! Aku tak sengaja!"

"Masa bodo!"

Warna merah merona di wajah sang gadis menjadi bahan senyuman para khalayak ramai yang melihat pasangan tersebut meninggalkan pasar.

Sebenarnya Taufan sendiri masih meragukan Greed yang mengikutinya. Dan kini di supermarket, pemuda itu justru dengan semangatnya melihat-lihat benda yang sebenarnya tak ia perlukan seperti sepatu, baju, atau apapun yang tak ada hubungannya dalam daftar belanja Taufan.

"Hh, sudah kuduga…," keluh Taufan pelan tanpa ia ketahui Greed mendengarnya.

"Eh, ng, ehem… Baiklah! Ayo kita belanja!"

Taufan tak lagi sanggup menahan senyumnya melihat Greed yang bersemangat tulus ingin membantu. Kini dengan kalem pemuda itu berjalan di belakang gadis yang terus memperhatikan label harga pada barang-barang yang ia lewati.

Melihat gadis di depannya terus menggumam sambil melihat daftar belanja, Greed perlahan mendekat hingga berjalan di samping Taufan.

"Ng, seingatku ada cairan pembersih lantai sedang promo, beli satu dapat satu gratis."

Telinga Taufan menegak. "A-apa? Di mana itu? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku baca semua brosur supermarket yang kau simpan kemarin, jadi aku ingat semua harga dan promo yang ada."

Taufan nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Namun ia langsung menyadari kelebihan dari Fang.

Dibanding Boboiboy yang pelupa, Fang begitu cerdas dan mudah mengingat segala mata pelajaran. Pemuda berkacamata dengan kecerdasan luar biasa itu selalu dianggap saingan besar oleh Yaya dan Ying sejak mereka lulus SD.

Fang memang selalu berkoar mengatakan ia akan menjadi suami yang sempurna untuk Boboiboy sehingga selalu berjuang menjadi nomor satu di semua mata pelajaran. Tentu saja Yaya dan Ying bersaing sengit dengannya. Sayang, kadang kepercayaan diri yang terlalu tinggi berujung kesombongan Fang membawa dirinya jatuh. Suatu kali ia pernah yakin akan mendapat nilai tertinggi justru harus menerima nasib menjadi nomor tiga. Tentu saja hanya Boboiboy yang bisa menghibur pemuda tersebut.

Kecerdasan yang kini berada pada Greed. Kelebihannya akan pelajaran menghitung yang terus dilatih Fang sejak ia merasa tak mau kalah dari Boboiboy pada saat masih bersaing dahulu.

Taufan baru menyadari itu semua bahwa Fang yang kini sedang nyengir di sampingnya itu memiliki kelebihan luar biasa di balik segala sifat buruknya.

"Ayo! Aku temani kau mencari barang-barang diskon dan promo! Tenang, aku hapal semua yang ada di brosur!"

Tentu saja Taufan menerima tawaran tersebut dengan senang hati. Keduanya mulai bergegas berkeliling rak supermarket mencari apa yang mereka butuhkan.

"Kita beli yang kita butuhkan saja, yah. Jangan sampai tergoda dengan harga lalu membeli yang tak kita butuhkan."

"Oke, boss!"

Taufan tersenyum manis membuat degup jantung Greed menggema. Ia nyaris tak pernah melihat gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

Ramah padanya.

Dan Greed baru menyadari bahwa perhatian yang Taufan berikan padanya begitu luar biasa.

Gadis itu hanya tak ingin Greed boros.

Taufan hanya ingin…

 _"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu…"_

'Eh?'

 _Tangan gadis bertopi di hadapannya terjulur dengan sepasang sarung tangan fingerless berwarna ungu gelap._

 _"Ini untukku?"_

 _"Iya, kulihat punyamu yang lama sudah lusuh. Jadi kujahitkan untukmu."_

Greed terdiam. 'Taufan' pernah memberikan sarung tangan buatannya sendiri pada dirinya.

 _"Terima kasih, Boboiboy!"_

Bukan. Bukan 'Taufan'.

Benar. Itu Boboiboy.

 _"Kau ingin apa untuk ulang tahunmu nanti? Akan kubelikan apapun yang kau mau!"_

 _Boboiboy menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin Fang menemaniku makan donat lobak merah di kedai sambil mengobrol."_

 _Fang mendengus. "Itu' kan sudah sering kita lakukan. Ayolah, apapun yang kau mau! Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu!"_

Apapun.

Ya. Apapun.

Fang rela memberikan apapun yang Boboiboy inginkan.

Namun gadis itu tak pernah menginginkan materi untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _"Kalau begitu, kita ke taman ria, yuk. Jadi aku bisa bermain bersama Fang sepuasnya!"_

Gadis yang membuat Fang rela mengeluarkan uang dalam jumlah sebesar apapun.

Namun gadis itu tak pernah meminta pemuda yang ia cintai untuk memboroskan uang sepeser pun.

Bahkan setiap pergi ke manapun, gadis itu selalu membuatkan bekal buatannya sendiri. Membuat kerajinan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun sehingga apapun yang Boboiboy berikan untuk Fang nampak begitu istimewa dan tak tergantikan bahkan tak ternilai harganya.

Gadis yang selalu tersenyum padanya.

Sebuah senyuman yang tak akan sanggup dihargai dengan uang berjumlah berapapun, dengan berlian sebesar apapun.

"Aku ingat…"

"Eh?"

"Aku… ingat… Taufan…"

Taufan hanya terdiam tak mengerti. Namun ia terkejut dan merona begitu mendapati tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh Greed.

"G-Greed!?"

"Aku ingat… Ketika dirimu sebagai Boboiboy… Memberikan hal-hal yang luar biasa tak ternilai harganya pada Fang… Aku, justru membuat sebuah harta luar biasa milikku menghilang begitu saja. Harta yang terdapat pada dirimu…"

Taufan terdiam lama. Tak lama tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Greed, tak peduli menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang lewat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taufan. Kau, begitu berharga untukku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

Nada suara Greed yang biasanya ringan penuh canda kini sedikit memberat dan terdengar serius di telinga Taufan.

"Maafkan aku, Taufan. Aku yang telah dibutakan materi ini…"

"Ssh, sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Aku… Aku juga mencintaimu, Greed."

Ya. Perasaan sayang dan peduli dalam diri Boboiboy yang ingin terus bersama Fang membuat Taufan tak bosannya membimbing Greed untuk menahan diri. Pemuda yang memeluk gadis pujaannya semakin erat itu berusaha menahan air mata penyesalannya. Taufan menyadari ada isak kecil dari Greed.

"Maafkan aku juga, Greed. Seharusnya aku lebih sabar."

"Tidak. Aku juga seharusnya lebih mengerti perasaanmu…"

Greed mengangkat wajahnya setelah melepaskan pelukan dari gadis bertopi miring yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya. Jemari Taufan mengusap lembut air mata yang belum sempat menetes dari pinggir mata Greed.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan belanja kita? Nampaknya aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mencari barang diskon dan promo serta membawa keranjang belanja yang mulai penuh ini."

Greed tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk dengan antusias. Kini dengan bahagianya ia menggandeng tangan Taufan. Ia merasa di awang-awang ketika Taufan meminta tolong membawakan keranjang berisi belanjaan. Kakinya bagai tak menapak lantai saking bahagianya sang pemuda. Ia merasa begitu dibutuhkan, diandalkan, dipercaya, dan…

"BEROOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tubrukan dari samping membuyarkan segala perasaan berbunga Greed dalam seketika. Tentu saja Taufan ikut terkejut… melihat Gluttony kini memeluk kepala Greed yang dengan susah payah menahan agar belanjaannya tak jatuh dari tangan.

"Hah!? A-apaan, nih!? Anjer! Glu! BRO! Lu ngapain di sini!?"

"Bro! Bro! Aku nemenin Api belanja, bro! Berasa kencan asek punya, bro! Bagai surga di langit ke tujuh atas dikit lagi, bro!"

Taufan terkejut mendengar ocehan Gluttony. "Glu-Gluttony…? Apa maksudmu… Api belanja? Bukankah…"

"Taufaaaaaan!" Gadis bertopi merah terang terangkat melambaikan tangannya sembari berlari kecil mendekati dengan Halilintar yang ia gandeng dengan manja.

"Ke-kenapa kalian kemari? Kedai dan rumah siapa yang jaga?"

"Air dan Gempa ada di rumah dan kedai. Atok yang meminta kami kemari. Kalau Halilintar kebetulan baru selesai mengantar pesanan coklat, jadi diperbolehkan jalan-jalan sebentar oleh Atok! Taufan belanja apa? Api bantu, yah!"

Melihat gadis pujaannya tengah dikerumuni para saudarinya, Greed panik khawatir tak diperlukan lagi.

"Aaa! A-Api! A-aku sudah ada di sini membantu Taufan! Ka-kau tak perlu repot, kok! Aku bisa mengangkat semua in-HEH! INI NGAPAIN DI KAKI ORANG!?"

Greed beralih mengomel pada Gluttony yang lemas memeluk kakinya sehingga mengganggu sang pemuda boros tersebut.

"Brooo~ Lapar, broooo~!" ujar Glu lemas.

"Ya, udah cari makan sana! Tuh, banyak rumput di lapangan!"

"Anjay, dikata gue kambing, apa!?"

"Ya, lu mah apa aja dimakan. Telen tu akuarium sekalian!"

Glu dan Api yang memang memiliki sifat kekanakan justru langsung tertarik pada akuarium di mana ikan-ikan yang dijual segar berada. Keduanya berlari dengan semangat dan menempelkan wajah mereka memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang berenang di dalam akuarium tersebut.

"Waaaah! Ikaaaan! Haliii! Lihat iniiii!"

"Hhh, aku merasa seperti _babysitter_ menjaga dua anak yang hiperaktif…"

Taufan terkekeh geli. Ia melihat senyuman kecil di wajah Halilintar tanda gadis itu sama sekali tak keberatan dengan sikap manja Api padanya. Halilintar kerap membiarkan gadis riang yang senantiasa menggandengnya dengan manja itu menyeretnya ke manapun ia mau. Taufan tahu terkadang Halilintar yang dingin dan judes itu merasa begitu hangat jika Api mengeluarkan sifat polos padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Api dan Gluttony apa tak apa-apa meninggalkan rumah begini?"

Api dan Gluttony terdiam sambil nyengir menggaruk belakang kepala mereka, sementara Halilintar melirik penuh arti pada keduanya sambil menghela napas.

"Tadi Api usai membantu Ibu Kantin memasak langsung pulang ke rumah, menawarkan diri untuk membantu di kedai. Tapi justru ia malah nyaris membuat hangus kedai. Dan Gluttony malah membuat suasana lebih panik bukannya membantu."

Penjelasan Halilintar disambut tawa oleh Taufan, membuat Api dan Glu semakin merona dan nyengir lebar. Taufan langsung bisa menebak tanpa diberikan kelanjutan. Gempa panik dan Pride kesal luar biasa. Maka dari itu Halilintar diminta oleh Tok Aba untuk mengajak Api dan Gluttony jalan-jalan jauh dari kedai.

"Saaaaayaaaaang~"

Suara mendayu terdengar membuat kelima remaja tersebut menoleh mendapati Lust berjalan mendekat dengan tubuh gosong, menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di supermarket.

Gadis bertopi miring yang membawa tas belanja di tangannya serta pemuda yang kedua tangannya turut membawa belanjaan sama-sama menaikkan alis melihat pemandangan yang sebenarnya sudah lumrah bagi mereka. Keduanya melirik pada Halilintar yang menghela napas kesal sambil berkacak pinggang, tahu jelas bahwa gadis itulah pelaku yang telah membuat Lust gosong.

"Hai, sayang~ Tega sekali kau meninggalkan daku di luar sana~ Hatiku rasanya mendingin butuh kehangatan darimu~"

"Ke kutub sana. Jadi beruang kutub sekalian."

Taufan dan Greed berjuang keras menahan tawa melihat Lust menggoda Halilintar yang judes padanya. Tiba-tiba Api dan Gluttony yang tadinya asyik melihat ikan di akuarium menengahi.

"Tadi waktu Hali menyetrum Lust keren sekali, loh! Seperti kembang api, gitu!" Ujar Api dengan ceria.

Taufan tertawa miris mendengar ketegaan hati Halilintar menyetrum Lust meski itu bukan lagi hal yang tak biasa didengar dan dilihatnya.

"Seperti kembang api yang kita pernah lihat di pasar malam dulu! Kalau Hali dan Lust menonton kembang api berdua pasti romantis!"

"A-Api!"

Mau tak mau Taufan tertawa lepas melihat Hali yang berusaha keras menutup mulut Api sebelum gadis itu mengoceh lebih banyak lagi membuat Lust semakin gemas menggoda Halilintar. Gluttony yang melihat kepolosan Api turut tertawa-tawa.

Sementara Greed hanya diam tersenyum, melirik pada gadis bertopi miring di sampingnya.

Hatinya lega luar biasa melihat tawa lepas nan ringan dari sang pujaan hati.

Greed merasa ada angin sepoi yang kembali menari ceria menyejukkan hati.

Sebuah angin sepoi yang melukis indahnya sebuah senyuman dan nada tawa yang terdengar.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan hal itu lagi.

Harta terbesar yang Greed miliki.

Harta yang akan senantiasa ia jaga.

Harta yang tak ternilai harganya kini berdiri dengan ceria di sampingnya dengan senyuman surgawi.

Tak ada angka yang sanggup menilai betapa berharganya harta sang pemuda.

Greed merasa bahwa dirinya adalah pemuda paling kaya di dunia saat ia bersama Taufan.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Updaaaate! Drama GreedTau babak akhir selesai!^^**

 **Tahu apa artinya? Drama Halilintar dengan Lust akan dimulai! xD**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat temen-temen semua yang sudah senantiasa sabar menunggu dengan sabar _update_ ff ini ^^ Dan terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri memberi _review_. Sebenarnya kemarin ada keluhan dari beberapa orang teman yang merasa sudah memberi _review_ tapi ternyata menghilang atau tak masuk. Apakah ff net sedang _maintenance_? Memang saya sempat tak bisa membuka ff net beberapa waktu. Mungkin kejadiannya sama seperti saya saat itu.**

 **Saya benar-benar berterimakasih atas dukungan dan semangat dari teman-teman sekalian.**

 **Untuk teman-teman yang baru saja menjalankan ujian, semoga nilai yang keluar memuaskan hati teman-teman sekalian. Dan semoga semuanya selalu mendapatkan apa yang terbaik bagi kalian masing-masing. Aaamiiin!**

 **Saya sedang senang sekali karena _episode_ baru keluar lebih cepat dari dugaan saya di _channel_ Youtube Boboiboy ^^**

 **Di Episode 21 banyak adegan GopalYa, dan Stanley akhirnya mendapat banyak jatah! Saya jadi fangirlingan StanleYing sendiri xD**

 **Daaan... kalian pasti tahu kenapa di _chapter_ ini para Fang banyak pakai kata 'Brooo~' xDD**

 **.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, minggu depan saya akan mudik sekalian menjenguk bapak dan ibu saya. Jadi kemungkinan besar adalah saya akan hiatus hingga tahun baru nanti.**

 **Mohon doa teman-teman agar fanfiction saya bisa selesai. Begitu pula dengan Melodi Malam Hari second gate. Saya sedang berusaha melanjutkan dari cerita terakhir disubmit karena hilangnya _file_ lama.**

 **Maaf sebesar-besarnya karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu.**

 **Untuk teman-teman yang merayakan natal, saya ucapkan Selamat merayakan natal! Semoga natal tahun ini membawa damai, berkah, dan kebahagiaan untuk kalian semua.**

 **Di tahun yang baru nanti, semoga kita diberikan kesempatan untuk menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi. tak perlu menjadi baru seutuhnya. Namun setidaknya menjadi lebih baik itu sudah lebih dari cukup ^^**

 **Selamat merayakan natal dan selamat Tahun Baru 2016 semuanya!**

 **Salam sayang dan peluk untuk semua, baik pembaca setia dan pembaca baru.**

 **Widzilla**


	17. Bitter Steps

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bitter Steps**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

Pagi hari yang cerah diramaikan oleh suara ledakan dari Markas Kotak, tanpa membuat para penduduk Pulau Rintis terkejut. Sudah biasa. Tak mengherankan lagi ledakan-ledakan yang berasal dari satu titik tersebut.

Api dan Gluttony yang tadinya sedang bermain-main dengan Tikus Bayang di dekat kedai menjadi heboh melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil melihat kembang api.

"Waaa! Lihat, Glu!"

"Kereeen!"

Tikus Bayang mencicit dari atas topi Api dengan riang.

Entah memang karena kepolosan mereka atau benar-benar karena kurang hiburan maka ledakan itu dianggap sebagai kembang api.

Gempa sempat sedikit kaget mendengar kejutan di pagi hari itu melihat sosok asap yang mulai menipis di kejauhan. Gadis yang sedang melayani pelanggan di kedai itu langsung berinisiatif hendak mengunjungi alien dan robot penyebab ledakan tersebut.

"Astaga. Adu Du dan Probe pasti melakukan uji coba senjata lagi. Pride, bisa tolong buatkan coklat panas spesial di termos? Aku akan membawakan beberapa kue dan makanan untuk mereka."

Belum sempat Pride menuangkan coklat dalam termos, suara sirine semakin keras datang mendekat, yang ternyata adalah Probe dengan sirine _ambulance_ menyala-nyala di atas kepalanya.

"Boboibooooooy! Tolong incik boss-kuuuu!"

Adu Du nampak hangus tak sadarkan diri dibawa oleh Probe di kedua tangannya. Halilintar baru saja selesai membersihkan rumah bersama Lust, yang tentu saja tak pernah absen menggoda pujaannya, terburu menuju kedai. Di mana semua orang berkumpul mengkhawatirkan alien hijau kotak yang berjuang keras memperbaiki senjatanya.

Gempa yang tadinya sudah beranjak hendak ke rumah menyiapkan makanan untuk ia bawa ke Markas Kotak akhirnya berbalik ikut mengelilingi Adu Du yang terkapar di atas rerumputan. Probe terbang ke sana-sini panik.

"Hei, jangan dikelilingi. Ia butuh oksigen untuk bernapas." Sloth muncul entah dari mana mendekati para saudaranya dan para Boboiboy yang mengelilingi Adu Du. Ochobot dan Tok Aba berusaha menenangkan Probe yang masih bersedih.

Air yang setia bersama pemuda pemalas tersebut berjalan dengan kalem di belakang Sloth. "Air, tolong bantu Adu Du mendinginkan kepalanya."

Perlahan sebuah gelembung membesar di telapak tangan gadis bertopi biru itu. Air membantu Adu Du duduk dan mengompres kepala kotaknya dengan gelembung air sejuk di tangannya hingga kesadaran alien hijau tersebut mulai pulih.

"A-aduh… Sejuknyaaa~ Terima kasih, Air…"

Taufan dan Greed menyiapkan bangku agar sahabat alien mereka bisa duduk dengan santai bersandar di dekat kedai. "Adu Du, kau baik-baik saja? Ini, minumlah dulu teh panas agar kau lebih tenang."

Adu Du menuruti saran Taufan dengan menyeruput cangkir di tangannya. "Aaaah… lega sekali. Terima kasih semuanya. Aku sepertinya memang butuh istirahat. Penat sekali kepalaku ini."

"Tentu saja. Sudah seminggu lebih kau tak keluar dari laboratorium markasmu itu bahkan mengunci diri. Membuat kami khawatir. Nah, istirahatlah dulu. Lupakan dulu senjata itu…"

"Ma-mana bisa begitu, Atok! Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Fang dan Boboiboy berpecah begini berlama-lama!"

"Iya, kami mengerti. Tapi jangan sampai kau juga jadi menderita begini…"

Adu Du terdiam melihat sekelilingnya. Para Boboiboy menunduk penuh rasa bersalah. Para Fang juga hanya diam namun tak lama memasang senyum.

"Hei, apapun yang terjadi semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir."

"Kami akan menunggu. Kami percaya padamu!"

Adu Du menarik napas panjang. Hatinya bagai disiram air dingin yang membuat dirinya lega luar biasa begitu mendengar kata-kata Gluttony dan Api. "Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras tanpa memaksakan diri lagi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Nah, ayo makan dulu bersama kami di sini!"

Suasana panik akhirnya berubah menjadi tenang nan lega.

Halilintar menghela napas melihat para Boboiboy yang lain dan para Fang tengah menghibur Adu Du. Namun di benaknya sendiri, gadis itu terus memikirkan sebuah kekhawatiran akan kata-kata Adu Du.

Ia khawatir sesuatu yang tak mereka duga akan terjadi jika para Fang dan Boboiboy terlalu lama terpisah.

"Memikirkan sesuatu, sayangku~?"

Hali memejamkan matanya sebal begitu sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar dari belakangnya. "Bukan urusanmu, Lust."

Lust tertawa kecil namun melingkarkan lengannya memeluk pinggang Halilintar. Bukan perlakuan aneh lagi bagi gadis nan judes itu. Ia hanya diam tak melawan karena tahu Lust justru senang kalau ia menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya.

"Itu menjadi urusanku, karena aku adalah bagian dari jiwamu, sayang~"

Hali memutar matanya sambil mencubit punggung tangan Lust yang mulai usil hendak mengelus paha sang gadis. Tentu saja pemuda itu meringis kesakitan dan terpaksa melepas pelukannya.

"Aaaw, ayolah, Hali~ Kau masih berhutang sebuah kencan denganku~"

"Ya…"

Hali sama sekali tak menunjukkan ketertarikan akan ajakan pemuda yang kini mengekorinya. Seperti radio rusak berjalan, Lust terus-terusan menggoda dan merayu di belakang Halilintar, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian gadis itu.

Entah sudah berapa malam Lust habiskan waktu untuk memikirkan rencana menarik perhatian Halilintar. Ia sudah berjuang menawarkan diri untuk membantu Halilintar, menggodanya, merayunya, bahkan mengekor kapanpun, ke manapun, dan di manapun. Tak ada kata putus asa bagi pemuda dengan birahi tinggi itu.

Sementara tanpa sepengetahuan Lust, Halilintar tengah berjuang keras menyembunyikan perasaannya. Setiap ia melihat pemuda yang terus menggodanya itu baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaos dan celana tidur, memperlihatkan otot leher dan lengannya yang kekar nan eksotis, jantung Halilintar seakan berlomba-lomba. Desah nada mendayu dengan suara begitu dalam dan seksi selalu membuat wajah Halilintar memerah jika Lust mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang gadis.

Setelah beberapa kali Lust melihat ada semburat merah di wajah gadis yang ia kejar itu, ia semakin yakin bahwa Halilintar mulai membuka hatinya untuk Lust seorang.

Tentu saja Lust merasa ia harus mendapatkan Halilintar apapun yang terjadi. Terlebih jika ia melihat kenyataan para saudaranya telah berhasil mengambil hati para Boboiboy yang lain.

Sayang, Halilintar lebih mengkhawatirkan para saudarinya yang lain ketimbang memikirkan perasaan Lust. Tapi bukan berarti Lust menyerah karena itu. Hal tersebut justru menjadi sisi manis Halilintar yang menarik perhatian Lust. Terlebih kepada Api yang memang sangat manja kepada Hali.

Gadis periang yang masih terkadang susah mengatur emosinya itu selalu merlompat ceria di manapun ia berada. Setiap ada Halilintar, kakinya melompat ringan hingga kedua lengannya tepat melingkar dengan wajah tersenyum cerah menikmati empuknya dada Halilintar. "Haaliii! Aku buat kue, nih! Hali coba, yaaah!"

Senyuman kecil yang amat sangat jarang diperlihatkan gadis berkekuatan medan listrik itu nampak manis ia berikan pada Api yang senantiasa memeluk-meluk dada kesayangannya.

"Enak. Terima kasih, Api."

Melihat Halilintar mengunyah dengan nikmat dan mendapat elusan di kepala membuat rona merah di wajah manis Api bersinar cerah sambil membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada Hali.

Dalam hati terdalam penuh kejujuran, Lust iri bukan main melihatnya. Dari Halilintar, ia juga ingin mendapat pujian, mendapat senyuman, mendapat elusan di kepala, bisa menggandeng tangan gadis itu, memeluk dadanya, membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada Hali…

"Mikir apa kamu?"

Tepat ketika di otak sang pemuda mulai membelok, Halilintar mendapati wajah Lust tengah tersenyum aneh tanpa sebab membuat gadis itu curiga setengah mati. Sementara Api telah berlari kecil mendekati Taufan dan menawarkannya kue.

"Eh, ng… Nggak ada apa-apa, say~"

Melihat Halilintar memicingkan matanya dengan tajam semakin membuat Lust ketakutan. Tapi akhirnya gadis itu membuang muka tak mempedulikan sang pemuda.

"Hei, sayang~ Aku bantu kau mengantarkan pesanan coklat, yah~"

"Tak perlu. Pesanannya hanya sedikit. Aku bisa sendiri."

Lust merasa tak punya alasan lain lagi untuk bisa mengikuti gadis pujaannya. Memang pesanan kali ini hanya sedikit jadi tak butuh tenaga dua orang. Tapi bukan Lust namanya kalau tak memiliki beribu alasan untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kau kuantar naik Harimau Bayang? Kau tak perlu lelah mengeluarkan tenagamu' kan? Lagipula Harimau Bayang juga kangen padamu…"

Pride dan Gempa yang sedang melayani pelanggan di kedai saling melirik mendengar rayuan Lust.

"Harimau Bayang atau Lust sendiri yang kangen…?" Bisik Pride dengan nada penuh sindiran sambil menggeleng kepala membuat Gempa terkekeh kecil. Adu Du dan Probe yang juga mendengar rayuan Lust turut terkekeh kecil mendengar sindiran dari Pride.

Sebenarnya ada rasa iba dalam diri mereka pada Lust yang selalu mendapat penolakan dari Halilintar. Hanya saja semangat gigih pemuda itu mengubah rasa iba menjadi rasa kagum, terutama setiap kali Halilintar menyetrum pemuda gombal yang selalu mengikutinya itu. Tak ada rasa kapok atau ampun dalam diri Lust meski telah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali tersambar listrik berkekuatan besar.

"Nah, panggilan apa lagi yang cocok untuk Lust kalau bukan kecoak?" Gluttony menimpali sambil mengunyah donat lobak merah yang kedelapan di dalam mulut.

Greed yang tadinya sedang sibuk menghitung catatan belanja di meja kedai jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Taufan menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa kecil sembari membantu Greed menjumlahkan seluruh daftar belanja.

Di antara suasana ceria kedai, Lust hanya bisa memandangi dengan sedu kepergian Halilintar mengantar pesanan coklat. Ia mendesah kecewa karena tak diijinkan sang gadis menemaninya.

Taufan membantu Gempa membawakan termos air panas yang telah kosong ke rumah untuk diisi lagi. Sementara Api meminta Air untuk menolongnya menyiram kebun kecil yang telah mereka tanami bibit sayuran.

Kini hanya para Fang yang menunggui kedai. Perhatian keempat Fang lain tengah tertuju pada Lust yang melangkah gontai mendekati kedai dan duduk berselonjor lemas di bangku meja kedai.

"Hhh… Kenapa aku selalu mendapat penolakan nan dingin dari Halilintar pujaan hatiku tercinta~?"

Greed dan Gluttony saling memandang. "Mungkin lebih baik kau tak menggebu seperti itu. Halilintar bisa jadi risih denganmu." Tutur Glu mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Hei, aku justru menggebu karena ingin memperlihatkan betapa besarnya cintaku padanya."

Sloth yang sedari tadi hanya membaringkan kepalanya di atas tangan yang terlipat di meja sedikit mengangkat wajahnya mendengar pernyataan Lust tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Hhh. Dasar bodoh. Sudah kuduga akan menjadi begini."

Lust memicingkan matanya memandang tajam pada Pride yang baru saja membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi para saudaranya. "Heh. Apa maksudmu?"

Gluttony dan Greed terdiam melihat kedua saudara mereka hendak memulai perdebatan. Namun tangan di bawah meja justru sudah menyiapkan harga taruhan siapa yang akan menang kali ini. Sloth yang masih membaringkan kepalanya dengan malas di meja sempat melihat Greed dan Gluttony mengeluarkan lembaran uang dan donat lobak merah terbungkus plastik. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali terbaring malas tak peduli.

"Glu benar. Kau itu terlalu bernafsu. Tentu saja lama kelamaan Halilintar risih padamu. Cobalah untuk memberi jarak. Buatlah dirimu yang dikejar. Bukan selalu kau yang mengejar."

Lust terdiam. Dalam hati ia mengakui alangkah baiknya jika ia mencoba saran Pride. "Be-benar juga… Tapi, bagaimana kalau Hali justru menjauh dariku…?"

"Kau jangan tiba-tiba memberi jarak yang terlalu jauh darinya. Beri ia perhatian kecil-kecil dahulu."  
Greed dan Gluttony berpandangan tak yakin pada apa yang disarankan Pride. "Mm, bukannya lebih baik kalau dengan lembut memberikan bunga atau coklat, atau memberlikan sesuatu untuk Halilintar?" tanya Gluttony sambil melanjutkan mengunyah donat.

"Tidak. Itu sudah terlalu biasa. Kalau Lust memang ingin mencoba hal baru dengan perlahan, coba saja saranku itu."

Lust sudah keburu menyukai ide tersebut. "Akan kucoba idemu itu! Thanks, bro!"

Dengan demikian melesatlah Lust mencari pujaan hatinya meninggalkan para saudaranya di kedai Tok Aba yang sepi.

"Hei, Pride. Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dengan saranmu itu?" Yang ditanya hanya angkat bahu. "Entahlah, tak ada salahnya Lust mencoba' kan? Satu-satunya masalah dia adalah sama sekali tak memiliki harga diri dalam mengutarakan perasaannya. Seharusnya ia tahu kapan harus diam membiarkan dikejar daripada mengejar."

Greed terkekeh. "Hei, dia bukan kau yang punya harga diri begitu tinggi. Bukan Lust namanya kalau masih memikirkan harga diri."

* * *

Di lain tempat, kini Lust tengah dalam kebimbangan. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya. Pemuda bernafsu tinggi itu berusaha menyiapkan dirinya sebelum bertemu sang pujaan hati. Entah perhatian bagaimana yang harus ia berikan.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau aku mendiamkannya agar Hali duluan yang menyapaku… Ah, tidak! Hali malah justru akan mengiraukanku!"

Entah sudah putaran keberapa kaki Lust terus mengitari tempatnya berdiri membuat Harimau Bayang yang terduduk santai di rerumputan mulai pusing melihat majikannya berputar-putar.

"Aaaah! Aku tak mendapatkan ide sedikitpun!" Akhirnya pemuda tersebut merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput.

"Luuust…!"

Suara tua Tok Aba memanggil nama pemuda berkacamata yang langsung menegakkan tubuhnya bangkit bersama Harimau Bayang. Berjalan cepat, Lust mendekati Tok Aba.

"Ada apa, Tok?"

"Tolong bantu Atok antarkan satu kardus pesanan coklat. Baru saja ada yang menelepon minta untuk diantarkan cepat."

"Oke!"

Orang tua pemilik kedai coklat tersenyum melihat pemuda yang kerjanya merayu penuh gombalan salah satu cucunya itu bersemangat menerima permintaannya. Dengan sigap, Lust membawa kardus berat di tangannya tanpa kesusahan sambil menaiki Harimau Bayang. Akhirnya ia melesat dengan gesit setelah berpamitan pada Tok Aba.

Tepat setelah kepergian Lust, Halilintar kembali dari tugasnya. "Atok, ada yang perlu kuantarkan lagi?"

"Selamat datang, Hali. Baru saja Atok meminta tolong Lust mengirimkan pesanan. Kau bisa istirahat."

"O-oh."

Gadis bertopi lurus ke depan itu sebenarnya agak kecewa ada bagian pekerjaannya diambil. Tapi dalam hatinya bagai ada sebuah bunga kecil mekar setiap Lust melibatkan dirinya dalam kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan Hali. Entah apa yang membuat Hali senang ketika ia tahu pemuda yang selalu merayu gombal padanya itu menunjukkan kesungguhannya dalam tindakan. Setiap pemuda itu nampak ingin sekali turut serta dalam setiap hal yang dilakukan sang gadis.

"A-aku kenapa, sih…?"

Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul.

Entah sejak kapan Halilintar mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan dan rayuan sang pemuda.

Entah sejak kapan Halilintar merasa Lust memiliki sebuah kunci di tangannya.

Satu-satunya kunci yang bisa membuka pintu dalam hatinya.

Perasaan yang selalu berusaha Halilintar tolak.

Perasaan yang mulai mekar sedikit demi sedikit tanpa Lust sadari.

Halilintar merasa tak mungkin dirinya tergoda pada pemuda tersebut hanya karena bujuk rayu gombal serta penampilan liarnya. Tapi setiap Lust mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menggoda gadis itu, Halilintar selalu berdegup kencang luar biasa.

"Iiih! Ngapain sih aku mikirin dia…!"

"Hayo, lagi mikirin Lust, yah?"

Halilintar terperanjat langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taufan dan Gempa yang sedang berusaha menahan tawa namun senyuman lebar jelas nampak di bibir keduanya.

"Mi-mikirin siapa!? A-aku nggak-!"

"Nggak usah bohong, Hali. Wajahmu merona, loh."

Tawa Taufan dan Gempa meledak begitu Halilintar menyentuh wajahnya buru-buru dengan panik.

"Hali, Hali… Kau itu mudah sekali dibaca. Kami bisa melihatnya jelas. Sejak Lust sering membantumu dan menawarkan diri menemanimu mengantarkan pesanan kau selalu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahmu yang merona itu. Ayolah, Hali. Kau hanya butuh kejujuran dan bersikap lebih lembut pada Lust."

Halilintar gugup luar biasa. Ia tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa untuk mengelak. Apa yang dikatakan Gempa tepat mengenai sasaran. Taufan semakin tergelak.

"Oh, ayolah… Tersenyum sedikit saja untuk Lust. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku melihatmu sebenarnya sudah mulai membuka perasaanmu pada Lust' kan?"

"Ng-nggak, kok! Ih! Nanti dia justru kesenangan dan mengejarku tak henti!"

"Hei, siapa tahu ia justru jadi patuh padamu." Ujar Taufan.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal nanti, Hali. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat Lust justru membuka hatinya untuk gadis lain?"

Halilintar tercekat. Ia terdiam tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Hatinya bagai tertusuk. Ada ketakutan yang luar biasa mendengar nasehat Gempa barusan.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan segala rayuan gombal yang Lust lontarkan padanya berpindah untuk orang lain.

Diamnya Halilintar dengan wajah pucat membuat Gempa dan Taufan saling melirik dengan senyum.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau menyapa Lust nanti? Sapa saja dia sambil memberikan minum agar ia senang."

Halilintar semakin bimbang. Ada harga diri yang membuatnya angkuh dalam dirinya. Namun setelah melihat sendiri apa yang dialami Pride serta Gempa, ia mulai luluh. Halilintar tak ingin merasakan penyesalan luar biasa. Ia mengangguk kecil menyetujui saran Taufan.

Gempa memeluk lengan kanan Hali sambil tersenyum lembut. "Hali, rasa suka yang muncul dalam dirimu terhadap Lust itu normal. Mengingat kita adalah pecahan dari seorang Boboiboy yang mencintai Fang. Dan Lust adalah salah satu pecahan dari Fang yang dicintai Boboiboy. Jadi jangan kau tolak perasaan yang muncul itu. Peliharalah dengan lembut."

Taufan turut memeluk lengan kiri Halilintar. "Gempa benar. Kau adalah sisi keras Boboiboy, dan Lust adalah sisi nafsu, kenakalan, dan sisi bandel dari Fang. Hanya kau yang bisa membuat Lust menurut, Hali."

Gadis yang kedua lengannya dipeluk saudari-saudari kembarnya itu terdiam sambil menunduk. Tak lama ia mengangguk kembali menyetujui apa yang diutarakan Gempa dan Taufan.

Meski ragu, Halilintar mulai merasakan sesuatu dalam hatinya.

Mungkin memang hanya dirinya yang bisa menaklukan harimau penggoda itu.

* * *

Di kejauhan, Lust tengah berbaring santai di atas Harimau Bayang yang berjalan mengantarnya kembali menuju kedai dari tugasnya mengantar pesanan. Di kepalanya selalu terngiang bagaimana cara agar ia bisa mendekati Halilintar.

Namun ia mulai berpikir bahwa Halilintar mungkin telah risih pada dirinya.

Ia mulai menyadari bahwa gadis itu membutuhkan jarak agar tak merasa terganggu olehnya.

Di benak sang pemuda hanya ada wajah gadis yang selalu memasang wajah dingin nan judes. Namun senyuman hangat ramah hanya ia perlihatkan pada para saudarinya.

Sebuah pemandangan yang begitu Lust idamkan.

"Hhh, kurasa lebih baik aku agak memberinya jarak. Aku tak mau ia membenciku." Tawa kecil nan sedih mengiringi gumaman sang pemuda begitu sampai di pinggir taman di mana kedai Tok Aba berdiri. Harimau Bayang menghilang bersatu dengan kuasa bayang majikannya.

Sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya Lust berjalan pelan menuju kedai. Ada Gempa dibantu Pride di sana bersama Taufan dan Greed yang sedang sibuk menghitung keuangan serta menyusun daftar belanja.

Melihat pemandangan tersebut langkah Lust terhenti. Rasa iri luar biasa menyelimuti hatinya. Terlebih begitu suara riang terdengar dari Gluttony dan Api yang sedang berlarian kecil bergandengan tangan seperti anak kecil. Serta dengkuran malas Sloth yang terlelap di pangkuan Air. Gadis pendiam itu senantiasa menyisir rambut sang pemuda di pangkuannya dengan jemari penuh kelemah lembutan.

Desah napas sedih mengiringi langkah sang pemuda yang kembali berjalan mendekati kedai. Namun sebelum ia melangkah lebih banyak, Halilintar berdiri di hadapannya denga wajah merah tertahan. Pandangan gadis itu berusaha tak melakukan kontak mata dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hali?"

"I-ini." Sebuah kaleng soda dingin disodorkan Hali di depan wajah Lust. "Te-terima kasih kau sudah membantu Atok."

Lust melebarkan matanya nyaris tak percaya mendapat perlakuan tersebut. Namun sebelum ia tergirang, sang pemuda menyadari bahwa Halilintar tengah berjuang keras menahan dirinya.

Lust menebak sesuatu yang tak pernah ia harapkan.

Halilintar terpaksa.

Ia melakukan sebuah kebaikan untuk Lust dengan terpaksa.

Lust tak pernah mau Halilintar terpaksa melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya.

Ya.

Halilintar pasti terpaksa luar biasa melakukan hal itu.

Lust tersenyum kecil.

Ada kekecewaan tersirat dalam senyumannya. Namun Lust tetap mengambil kaleng soda di tangan Hali dan menepuk kepala yang ditutupi topi tersebut.

" _Thanks_ , Hali."

Kini giliran Halilintar yang terdiam dalam keterkejutan. Lust hanya berlalu setelah menepuk kepala sang gadis.

Tak ada rayuan gombal. Tak ada wajah cerah sumringah. Tak ada rangkulan ataupun pelukan yang selalu membuatnya risih.

"Lu-?"

Punggung lebar sang pemuda menjadi pemandangan yang membuat Halilintar terdiam beribu bahasa. Hatinya tercekat tanpa ia ketahui sebabnya. Namun yang pasti pemuda yang sedang berjalan meninggalkannyalah yang membuat hatinya sakit penuh rasa kecewa.

Nasehat dari Gempa terngiang, menggema dalam batin Halilintar. Nasehat mengenai penyesalan yang membuatnya takut.

Taufan dan Gempa yang melihat dari kejauhan turut terdiam. Keduanya tertegun dan saling memandang. Kini keduanya memandang Halilintar yang terus berdiri di tempatnya tak bergerak. Wajahnya _shock_ memucat.

"Lu-Lust?" Bisikan dengan nada sedih tak terdengar oleh siapa pun. Gadis itu berbisik memanggil nama sang pemuda untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah perasaan takut mulai muncul. Tanpa ia sadari perasaan itu membawa kakinya melangkah berjalan menyusul sang pemuda.

"L-Lust, ng, ta-tadi apa kau mengantar pesanan itu sendirian?" Halilintar tahu basa-basi tak berguna itu sama sekali tak membantunya menghilangkan rasa takut. Tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya benar-benar pemuda yang ia kenal.

"Hm? Yah, tidak juga. Ada yang menemaniku."

 **DEG!**

"Me-menemanimu? Si-siapa?" Pertanyaan di kepala Halilintar langsung terlontar tanpa ia sadari karena didorong rasa takutnya. Lust mengangkat alis dan menghentikan langkahnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Senyuman lembut di wajah tampan sang pemuda menyadarkan Halilintar bahwa ia tak ingin Lust memberikan senyuman itu untuk orang lain.

Halilintar menginginkan senyuman itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia ingin Lust untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Eh, ng, anu… Ha-hanya ingin tahu…"

Senyuman di wajah Lust melebar sedikit. Dalam hati pemuda itu ada perasaan berbunga mengetahui sang pujaan hati menaruh keingintahuan terhadap dirinya.

Namun Lust kembali berusaha berpikir logis. Ia merasa tak boleh dan tak bisa berharap tinggi. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Halilintar hanya terpaksa melakukan itu. Dan mungkin memang sebenarnya Halilintar tak tertarik untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang mungkin saja hanya sebuah basa-basi belaka.

Pemuda yang memasang senyuman lebih tipis dari sebelumnya kembali melangkah menuju kedai dengan perlahan. "Aku ditemani Harimau Bayang."

Kelegaan luar biasa membuat Halilintar menghela napas. "O-oh…"

Gadis itu tak menyukai sikap dingin Lust. Sikap yang begitu tiba-tiba, mendadak, membuat Halilintar resah.

"Ng, Lust… Apa kau… baik-baik saja?"

"Hm? Tentu saja. Memang kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak. Kau hanya nampak lain dari biasanya."

"Oh, ya? Hahah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Ng…"

Pertanyaan dari Halilintar sebenarnya membuat Lust agak canggung. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa gadis pujaannya membutuhkan jarak agar tak risih padanya. Lust mulai khawatir kalau sikapnya begitu mendadak. Tapi pemuda berkacamata tersebut tak ingin membuat Halilintar merasa terganggu lebih jauh.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Lust, kini Halilintar yang berjalan perlahan di sampingnya tengah merindukan rayuan gombal Lust serta sikapnya yang begitu spontan menggodanya.

Suasana hening nan canggung menyelimuti kedua insan yang bingung pada perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Perasaan yang tadinya mekar indah nampak mulai menutup kelopak mereka kembali dengan perlahan.

Kebimbangan yang muncul karena takut melukai perasaan masing-masing.

Perasaan takut yang sebenarnya muncul karena rasa sayang satu sama lain.

Karena rasa peduli terhadap satu sama lain.

Sebuah kebimbangan yang muncul karena polosnya cinta kedua insan.

Muncul dengan malu-malu bagai sebuah bunga yang kelopaknya menutup malu tak kuasa mengintip perasaan masing-masing.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Tahun Baru 2016 semuanya!**

 **Serta salam sayang dan peluk untuk semua, baik pembaca setia dan pembaca baru! ^^7**

 **Terima kasih telah menunggu dengan setia ff saya ini ^^ Drama LustHali memulai babak awal xD**

 **Di FB ada beberapa teman yang mengetag saya pada fanart Boboiboy yang ternyata di submit oleh Monsta dalam fanpage mereka sendiri! AAAAAAAAA SAYA SENANG SEKALI! Terima kasih teman-teman! Saya merasa di-notice xDDD**

 **Ada beberapa pertanyaan dari teman-teman yang ternyata menyadari itu fanart saya (karena watermark widzilla di tengah gambar xD) melalui PM, menanyakan bagaimana mengirim fanart ke Monsta.**

 **Pertama-tama saya tidak pernah mengirim fanart saya. Saya hanya submit karya saya dalam akun DeviantArt saya dengan _hashtag_ Boboiboy. Dan ternyata kru / _team_ Animonsta yang menemukan setiap fanart di DA-lah yang langsung men- _submit_ semua fanart dalam FP mereka di FB. Saya salut pada ketelatenan para kru dalam mendapatkan informasi fanart para fansnya ^^7 ****Namun bagi yang ingin mengirim fanart, bisa coba tanya melalui FP Boboiboy. Kalau tidak salah ada e-mail khusus untuk mengirim fanart.**

 **Lalu ada pertanyaan mengenai pairing yang saya benci.**

 **Bukannya saya tak ingin menjawab. Tapi saya khawatir akan menjelek-jelekkan bahkan menghina suatu tokoh yang tak saya sukai, dan berubah menjadi _hater_ akut. Saya tak mau hal demikian kemudian merusak kesukaan kalian pada OTP kalian masing-masing. Saya tak berhak menjelek-jelekkan OTP orang lain. Saya menghargai apa yang kalian sukai selama kalian menghargai saya juga. Saya tak mau merusak apa yang telah dibangun seseorang dengan indah dalam imajinasi mereka masing-masing. Jadi mohon jangan lewati garis batas yang telah saya bangun.**

 **Lalu ada pertanyaan mengenai umur saya... yang ini saya hanya bisa menjawab... umur saya lebih tua dari para fans Boboiboy umumnya LOL! xD Saya beri _hint_ saja... saya sudah bekerja. Dah xDD**

 **Eh...? Apa...? Masa sudah bekerja tak boleh suka Boboiboy TTATT**

 **Untuk teman-teman yang baru selesai ujian dan akan ambil raport, semoga nilai-nilai yang tertera dalam laporan belajar kalian adalah yang terbaiknya kalian telah lakukan ^^7 Berbanggalah meski ada nilai yang tak memuaskan orang tua kalian di situ. Karena masih ada impian yang harus kalian capai tanpa harus dinilai dengan angka. Kejujuran selalu menjadi nomor satu meski di negara ini angka masih menjadi patokan.**

 **Namun suatu saat kalian bisa berbangga dengan kejujuran kalian.**

 **Seandainya orang tua kalian marah dan kecewa, percayalah itu karena mereka peduli dan sayang serta memiliki harapan pada kalian. Kalau orang tua tak memiliki harapan pada kalian lagi, itu berarti mereka tak peduli dan sayang lagi pada kalian.**

 **Yakin saja, suatu saat ada yang bisa kalian banggakan dan membuat orang tua kalian turut bangga bukan hanya karena angka semata.**

 **Dan jangan lupa, kalian masih punya teman untuk berbagi. Teman yang memiliki beban yang sama.**

 **Seandainya layar komputer dan _handphone_ bisa menjadi portal, yakinlah bahwa ada orang yang ingin sekali melompat menemuimu dan memelukmu serta tertawa bersamamu.**

 **Semoga di tahun yang baru ini semua diberikan sehat, sukses, bahagia, serta semangat! Kalaupun di tahun ini banyak yang harus kalian hadapi dengan berat, yakinlah karena kalian sedang dipersiapkan untuk menjadi manusia yang lebih baik di tahun yang akan datang.**

 **Yakinlah bahwa akan ada pelangi setelah badai.**

 **Big hug for all of you, guys!**

 **With love,**

 **Widzilla**


	18. The World of Midnight

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _The World of Midnight_**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam tiba terasa lebih lama bagi Halilintar. Seharian itu ia merasa sikap Lust benar-benar berbeda. Begitu dingin. Bahkan meski mereka sedang hanya berdua saja, Lust tak berusaha memeluk ataupun menciumnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Senyum dan tawa sang pemuda perlihatkan nampak seperti biasa. Ketika makan malam yang penuh canda dan kehangatan, hanya Hali seorang yang merasa betapa dingin malam itu.

Lust tengah asyik bercanda dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain, dengan Tok Aba, Ochobot, Adu Du, Probe, serta empat Boboiboy yang lainnya. Hali hanya diam di antara keramaian tersebut.

Namun Taufan dan Gempa menyadari perbedaan sikap Lust pada Hali serta wajah gadis yang nampak sedih itu.

* * *

Jam tidur telah tiba. Semua telah bersiap dalam balutan baju tidur mereka, termasuk Probe yang tak pernah absen dengan guling di tangan dan topi tidur di kepalanya yang menutupi antena sang robot.

Ketika semua orang telah berada di kamar mereka masing-masing bersiap untuk berisitirahat, Hali menuruni tangga menuju dapur karena merasa haus. Tanpa diduga gadis bertubuh molek itu ia menemukan Lust yang baru saja membuka lemari es mengambil air dingin untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oh."

"Ah, ng, hai…"

Lust merasa canggung luar biasa. Tak sanggup rasanya mata sang pemuda tak melihat keseksian tubuh gadis di hadapannya. _Tank top_ merah dan _hot pants_ hitam membuat gadis itu semakin _aduhai_ dari biasanya. Gejolak nafsu dalam dirinya tengah berjuang keras ditahan Lust. Ia tak ingin Halilintar membencinya lebih jauh.

Sementara Hali sendiri juga tengah berjuang keras menahan detak jantungnya yang berlomba-lomba seakan mau melompat keluar begitu melihat pemuda dengan tubuh gagah kekar di hadapannya hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ lusuh menutupi pinggang ramping hingga mata kaki. Tak ada sehelai kain menutupi tubuh bagian atas sang pemuda yang kekar atletis.

Udara panas yang sebenarnya sudah biasa di Malaysia itu membuat tubuh pemuda tersebut agak berkeringat. Itu menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa Lust kini tengah menuang air dingin ke dalam gelasnya. Dan juga menjadi salah satu alasan Halilintar berjuang keras tak terus-terusan memandang tubuh sang pemuda. Terutama ketika Lust meneguk air dingin yang menyentuh dahaganya. Ada beberapa tetesan yang lolos dari bibir, mengalir menuruni leher hingga dada sang pemuda.

Halilintar mengutuki diri agar menahan dirinya sendiri. Ia bersumpah wajahnya sudah seperti warna jaket yang biasa dikenakan Api.

"Kau juga mau minum?"

Suara Lust menyadarkan Hali dari lamunan. Di hadapannya nampak Lust tengah menyodorkan gelas yang baru ia pakai untuk minum tadi. Tanpa kata-kata, gadis itu menerima gelas tawaran Lust dan memegangnya erat di tangan membiarkan Lust menuangkan air dingin dari botol ke dalam gelas Hali.

 _'Gelas bekas Lust…'_

Hali tak tahu mana bekas bibir Lust. Ia tak sanggup menebak-nebak lebih lama dan berusaha tak mempedulikannya. "Te-terima kasih…" Dengan segera air mengaliri dahaga Halilintar.

Kini giliran Lust yang terdiam berjuang menahan diri melihat leher jenjang sang gadis yang agak berkeringat dengan beberapa aliran air yang sedikit menetes hingga menuju ke belahan dada sang gadis yang menonjol penuh gairah.

Perasaan tak ingin gadis pujaannya terus membenci dirinya membuat Lust berusaha memalingkan wajah dari pemandangan surgawi tersebut.

"Ah, leganya… terima kasih, Lust…"

Lust hanya tersenyum tipis menerima gelas dari tangan Hali dan menaruhnya di bak cuci. Sementara Halilintar masih terdiam di tempatnya memperhatikan pemuda tersebut mengembalikan botol air minum ke dalam lemari es.

"Ng, Lust…"

"Ya?"

Berjuta-juta pertanyaan ingin sekali dilontarkan Halilintar namun terus tertahan di kerongkongan. Hatinya hanya bisa berteriak membisu. Ia menggigit bibir tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"A-ng… Se-selamat tidur…"

"Oh, ya… Selamat tidur…"

Keduanya membalikkan tubuh mereka memunggungi satu sama lain dan berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing dalam diam. Namun di hati mereka banyak pertanyaan yang terus menggema saling memantul tak sanggup keluar dari mulut.

 _'Kenapa aku tak mengajaknya mengobrol lebih lama?'_

 _'Kenapa aku tak bisa bersikap biasa di hadapannya?'_

 _'Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya?'_

 _'Apa dia menyadari sikapku yang aneh tadi?'_

 _'Apa ia membenciku kini?'_

 _'Apa tak apa-apa terus seperti ini?'_

Suara derit pintu kamar para Boboiboy terbuka disambut riang oleh Api yang kemudian memeluk dada kesukaannya. "Haaaliii!"

Namun hanya tepukan lembut di kepala yang membalas, membuat gadis polos tersebut agak heran mengangkat kepala melihat wajah Halilintar yang tersenyum tipis tanpa kata-kata. Tak biasanya Halilintar tak membalas gadis itu dengan omelan. Terpaksa Api melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Halilintar membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan gontai.

"Hali…?"

Api berusaha mengintip gadis kesayangannya yang telah berbaring menghadap tembok.

Gempa dan Taufan yang tahu ada apa di balik sifat pendiam Halilintar yang tiba-tiba itu saling memandang. Sebelum Api hendak menanyakan apa-apa pada Hali, Taufan menahannya tanpa berkata-kata. Tentu saja gadis emosional itu kebingungan, tapi ia hanya bisa diam menurut begitu melihat Taufan menggeleng tanpa kata-kata padanya.

Air juga hanya bisa diam tanpa ingin mencampuri urusan Halilintar. Ia hanya berdiri sambil memeluk bantal menunggu Api dan Taufan meninggalkan kamar tersebut menuju kamar sebelah yang menjadi ruang tidur dua Boboiboy tersebut.

Setelah Taufan dan Api menutup pintu dari luar, Gempa dan Air berbaring di tempat pembaringan mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat tidur, Hali…"

"Hmm…"

Ketiganya kini memejamkan mata mereka dengan lembut menuju dunia mimpi. Namun hanya Halilintar yang kembali membuka matanya dan terjaga.

Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan wajah tampan Lust dari benaknya. Dan tiap mengingat senyum tipis sang pemuda, hati Halilintar terasa mendenyut sakit.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan…?" bisik sang gadis penuh kesedihan untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan. Malam semakin larut dan sunyi. Suara gonggongan anjing dari kejauhan terdengar samar. Semua orang tengah terlelap penuh damai di kamar masing-masing, di pembaringan masing-masing.

Sementara di kamar para Fang, salah satu dari mereka sama sekali belum menutup matanya.

Lust gelisah bukan main. Ia merasa bersalah, merasa takut, dan khawatir dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Berkali-kali ia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya terburu, membolak-balik tubuh dan bantalnya, menendang selimut dan menariknya lagi.

"Tch!"

Akhirnya tubuh gagah tersebut bangkit dari pembaringan. Lust mengambil kaos tanpa lengan yang tergantung di dekat tempat tidurnya. Setelah mengenakan kaos tersebut, jaket yang biasa terikat di pinggang setiap harinya kini ia kenakan di tubuh. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara gaduh, tangannya membuka kenop pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Meninggalkan para saudara kembarnya yang terlelap dalam kamar. Kakinya melangkah keluar tanpa mengenakan alas. Terbiar tersentuh basah dan kotor karena rerumputan dan tanah yang terkena udara malam.

Terakhir ia melihat jam yang terpajang di dinding kamar jarumnya telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih beberapa menit. Kegelisahan dalam hatinyalah penyebab ia tak bisa memejamkan mata pada jam itu.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, kakinya kembali melangkah menuju halaman depan. Dalam hati Lust berpikir mungkin lebih baik berjalan-jalan mengitari taman agar ia merasa lelah dan bisa tidur lelap nantinya. Namun sebelum tangannya membuka kait pagar kayu, suara seorang bidadari yang amat dikenalnya memanggil nama sang pemuda, membuatnya menoleh terkejut mendapati sosok pujaannya yang molek tengah duduk di teras depan rumah Tok Aba.

"Lust…?"

Halilintar sama terkejutnya dengan Lust. Mereka tak menyangka akan menemukan sosok yang membuat diri mereka terjaga malam itu. Selama beberapa menit tak ada suara yang terdengar di antara keduanya. Hanya angin yang mendesir lembut. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, hingga akhirnya tak tahu harus bagaimana memulai percakapan. Namun Halilintar berusaha menyudahi suasana dingin nan canggung itu.

"Ng, ka-kau mau ke mana?"

"Eh, ng… aku… tak bisa tidur… Jadi mau jalan-jalan di taman sebentar…"

"Ooh…"

Keduanya mulai terdiam kembali. Tapi Lust berjuang keras menghalaunya. "Ng, kau mau ikut…?"

Hali hanya memandangi sang pemuda yang kini merasa bodoh luar biasa dan mengutuki dirinya dalam hati.

 _'Bicara apa kau, Lust? Tentu saja dia akan menolaknya, bodoh…'_

"A-apa boleh?"

Pertanyaan Halilintar membuat Lust mengangkat alis tak percaya. Tapi ia berusaha menepis rasa herannya. "Y-ya, tentu saja…"

"Aku… mau ambil jaket dulu dan ganti celana sebentar… Apa tak apa kau menunggu?"

"Eh, te-tentu saja! Tak apa-apa…"

Hali mengangguk canggung dan beranjak terburu memasuki rumah meninggalkan Lust di pagar depan. Sang pemuda menyisir rambutnya dari dahi dengan jemarinya, memegangi kepalanya tak percaya bahwa seorang gadis judes nan dingin yang ia kenal dengan nama Halilintar telah menerima ajakannya.

Gadis pujaannya yang selalu ia kejar dan tak pernah bisa ia gapai.

"Wo-wow… Aku… aku pasti sedang bermimpi… Tubuhku pasti sedang terbaring lelap di ranjang, dan ini adalah mimpi…"

Namun tamparan keras di pipi yang Lust lakukan sendiri membuktikan bahwa ia tak sedang bermimpi. Rasa sakit itu nyata. Senyata sosok Halilintar yang kini tengah mengenakan sandal di kaki mulusnya membuat Lust menenggak ludah. Lust berpikir apa celana pendek yang dikenakan Hali tak membuatnya kedinginan. Tapi ia mengakui bahwa celana pendek yang tak menutupi paha mulus nan jenjang itu membuat sang pemuda panas-dingin.

"Ayo…"

Lust mengangguk dan membukakan pintu pagar untuk gadis yang kini berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ah, kau tak mengenakan alas kaki?"

Halilintar menundukkan wajahnya mendapati kaki sang pemuda yang begitu saja menginjak tanah tanpa alas.

"Tidak. Aku malas memakai sepatu."

"Aku ambilkan sandal milik Atok, yah. Sebentar…"

"Eh, tak us-"

Sayang gadis tersebut sudah berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah dan mengambil sepasang sandal milik kakeknya. "Nah, pakailah."

Lust menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung mendapat perlakuan yang tak pernah ia dapat dari sang gadis. Tapi dengan senang hati ia mengenakan sandal yang diambilkan Halilintar itu dan kembali melanjutkan niatnya mempersilahkan sang gadis untuk lebih dulu berjalan keluar pagar.

* * *

Perjalanan keduanya menuju taman sebelah pemukiman sama sekali tak dihiasi obrolan. Keduanya hanya diam hingga mereka sampai di bangku taman.

Tak ada siapa pun di sana. Begitu sepi. Hanya lampu taman yang menerangi beberapa titik taman dengan jarak yang agak berjauhan. Bintang-bintang di langit nampak tersebar dan berkelap-kelip menari-nari.

Lust menemukan sebuah bangku taman di bawah lampu yang menyinari taman. Ia tak tahan hanya berjalan dalam diam berlama-lama. Sang pemuda berharap mungkin bisa membuka percakapan jika mereka duduk bersama.

"Hei, mau duduk di situ?"

Halilintar mengangguk. Gadis itu tak menyadari dirinya tengah memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Lust. Berharap bisa mengobrol meski sebentar.

Halilintar menghela napas panjang hendak duduk. Tapi Lust tiba-tiba mendahuluinya bergerak, membungkuk di depan bangku dengan tangan terulur membersihkan bangku yang sedikit basah karena embun udara dingin dengan ujung lengan jaketnya.

"Duduklah."

Gadis berambut pendek tersebut terdiam mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia tak menyangka Lust bisa bersikap begitu _gentleman_ di balik kegombalan yang biasa ia lakukan.

Kini keduanya duduk bersama di bangku sambil menengadahkan kepala menatap para bintang yang membalas tatapan mereka dengan bisu. Hanya cahaya kelap-kelip yang menyapa. Bagai memaksa keduanya untuk berbicara satu sama lain.

Hali mengeratkan jaketnya. Ia tak menyangka ternyata udara di luar begitu dingin, berbeda dengan dalam kamar di mana meski telah membuka jendela kadang masih terasa panas. Tentu saja kaki gadis tersebut sedikit menggigil. Dalam hati Hali menyesal tak mengenakan celana panjang karena ia mengira udara akan panas.

Tak mau Lust menggoda atau meledeknya, Hali berusaha menahan diri dari dingin.

Belum selesai rasa terkejutnya dari sikap Lust yang membersihkan bangkunya tadi, kini ia kembali dikejutkan dengan tangan Lust yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti pangkuan Hali dengan jaket yang dikenakannya tadi.

"Tak kusangka sedingin ini. Sepertinya sudah mau memasuki musim hujan, yah…"

Hali mengerjap belum selesai dari rasa terkejut dan herannya. Lust sama sekali tak menyindir atau menanyakan kenapa ia tak mengenakan celana panjang tadi. Ia justru membuka pembicaraan dengan membahas udara dingin yang disebabkan akan memasuki musim yang baru.

Sang gadis menunduk sambil menggigit bibir. "Iya… aku menyesal tak mengenakan celana panjang tadi…" Tuturnya jujur.

Lust menoleh menatap Hali dengan senyuman kecil. Tak ada ekspresi meledek atau menggoda darinya membuat Halilintar begitu nyaman.

Sungguh gadis itu tak percaya bahwa di sampingnya adalah Lust, pemuda yang selalu mengejarnya ke sana kemari, menggodanya dengan rayuan gombal hingga rela tersambar kekuatan halilintar-nya berkali-kali.

Senyuman kecil yang tak disangka Halilintar begitu lembut menghias wajah tampan nan gagah Lust. Tubuh gagah kekar yang dibalut kaos tanpa lengan memperlihatkan otot lengan dan lehernya. Begitu menggoda membuat hati sang gadis berdegup.

Rembulan yang sedari tadi sembunyi di balik awan-awan hitam dan gelapnya malam mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Cahayanya menyinari bumi dengan lembut bagai tirai transparan.

Kini giliran Lust terpana melihat wajah Halilintar yang teroles cahaya rembulan. Bibir merah muda bagai buah ceri matang berkilau indah. Nampak sedikit rona di kedua pipi. Mata yang tajam berwarna _ruby_ menatapnya dalam dengan lembut. Angin malam menyisir rambut hitam pendeknya yang berkilau. Sebuah pemandangan yang begitu langka bagi Lust.

Entah apa yang membuat keduanya menyempitkan jarak mereka.

Bagai tak ada kesadaran yang mengetuk pikiran keduanya.

Pandangan keduanya tak bisa lepas dari tatapan satu sama lain.

Hingga akhirnya desah napas terasa hangat begitu dekat.

Halilintar menutup matanya perlahan. Dalam hatinya terus bergemuruh, berharap ia tak melakukan kesalahan dengan jatuhnya dirinya dalam pelukan sang pemuda. Jantungnya terus berdegup tak tenang. Ia sanggup merasakan desah napas hangat Lust di depan wajahnya. Di depan mulutnya…

…hingga akhirnya ia merasakan kecupan di keningnya.

Halilintar membuka matanya bingung. Meski ada rasa bimbang namun ia menunggu-nunggu penuh harap kecupan di bibir dari pemuda di hadapannya. Bukan 'hanya' di kening.

Keduanya agak menjauh membuat Hali bisa melihat wajah Lust… yang terlihat sedikit ragu.

"Lust…?"

"Maaf… Aku… tadi… Maafkan aku."

Lust mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, sementara tangan yang lain tengah menopang di atas lutut. "Aku terlalu mengikuti hasratku. Aku… Maafkan aku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sang pemuda sedikit melirik dengan senyuman sedih pada gadis di sampingnya. "Aku tak akan melakukan hal yang tak senonoh padamu, Hali. Dan aku tak ingin kau terpaksa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Maafkan aku."

Sebuah pernyataan yang membuat Halilintar terkejut setengah mati.

Bukankah selama ini Lust begitu menginginkan dirinya?

Bukankah selama ini Lust selalu usil merayu dan menggodanya. Bahkan memeluk dan mencoba menciumnya?

"A-apa maksudmu…? Bukankah-"

"Aku tak mau kau membenciku."

"…Eh?"

Lust menarik napas terpanjang dan menghembuskannya cepat. Ia terdiam sebentar dan kembali menunduk.

"Aku tak mau kau membenciku… Kemarin aku berpikir keras… aku… aku selalu merayumu, menggoda, mengejarmu… Tentu kau tak menyukainya' kan?" Tawa kecil dari Lust terdengar seakan sedang mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku, Hali."

Dalam hatinya Halilintar terkejut mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari sang pemuda yang sedang menunduk memandangi kakinya.

"Lust, Aku ti-!"

"Aku tak ingin kau terpaksa melakukan kebaikan untukku."

Halilintar terdiam. Matanya memandang sedih pada sang pemuda. Bibirnya ingin sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata namun hanya bisa bergetar kecil.

"Aku tak ingin kau menghiburku hanya karena kau kasihan padaku."

Kata-kata masih tak bisa keluar dari gadis yang kini mematung. Hingga Lust akhirnya berdiri dari bangku taman dan mengantongi kedua tangannya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin kau membenciku…"

Kini sang pemuda memandang gadis yang masih duduk terdiam dengan selimut jaket sang pemuda di pangkuannya.

"Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi, Hali. Maafkan aku…"

Tanpa diduga-duga, sang gadis berdiri dari duduknya. Tubuh moleknya kini berdiri tegap membiarkan jaket pinjaman sang pemuda jatuh ke tanah tak ia pedulikan. Hanya pemuda yang kini kerah kaosnya ia tarik paksa yang ia pedulikan.

Hanya pemuda yang kini bibirnya ia paksa menempel pada bibir ceri-nya sendiri yang Halilintar pedulikan.

Hanya pemuda yang matanya terbelalak lebar terkejut yang Halilintar pedulikan.

Hanya pemuda bernama Lust seorang yang Halilintar pedulikan.

Ciuman yang tiba-tiba penuh kejutan itu menempel cukup lama. Lust tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain menatap lekat wajah gadis yang menutup matanya erat dengan rona merah luar biasa menghias.

Halilintar melepaskan bibirnya dan menjauhkan diri perlahan dari sang pemuda yang masih terbujur kaku berdiri di hadapannya. "Ha-Hali…?"

Warna merah padam masih menyelimuti wajah sang gadis. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya sejak mendapatkan perlakuan berbeda dari pemuda yang ia anggap mengganggu pada awalnya itu.

"A-aku…! Aku mencintaimu…!"

Lust tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Eh?"

"Aku… aku memang sebal padamu, pada perlakuanmu, pada kesombonganmu dan rayuan gombalmu itu! Tapi entah apa yang membuatku terbiasa! Ketika kau berubah… aku… aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan… Aku hanya ingin kau bersamaku… aku tak suka… aku tak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa kau menjauh! Aku baru sadar kalau aku… kalau aku mencin-! …hiks…"

Lust terkejut bukan main melihat setetes dua tetes air mata akhirnya mengalir dari mata _ruby_ gadis pujaannya. Ia terburu mengelus dan menghapus air mata tersebut dengan jemarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu… Aku me… nyu… kai… mu… hiks… hiks…"

Kini Halilintar hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan sang pemuda. Dalam pelukan lengan yang kekar dan memeluknya erat. Pemuda yang merasakan kebahagiaan dan kelegaan luar biasa mendengar pengakuan dari gadis yang ia cintai sepenuh hati.

Hari demi hari, jam demi jam, menit demi menit, detik demi detik… tanpa lelah ia terus mengejarnya.

Berusaha keras meluluhkan perasaan sang gadis.

Berusaha keras memeluknya sepenuh hati.

Berusaha keras menyampaikan pesan cinta dari hatinya.

Kini akhirnya semua itu ia bisa peluk erat dalam genggaman.

Bersumpah tak akan ia lepas hingga waktu berhenti. Hingga akhir jaman. Hingga maut datang.

"Hali, Hali… Halilintar, sayangku… Aku mencintaimu… Kumohon jangan menangis lagi…"

Namun gadis yang perlahan mengangkat wajahnya masih sesenggukan dengan air mengalir dari mata indahnya membasahi pipi. Air mata yang membawa kegelisahannya.

Lust membantu mengusap air mata di pipi Halilintar dengan jemarinya. Ia tersenyum kecil menandakan perasaan lega luar biasa dalam dirinya.

"Kau tau, Hali? Ada pepatah bahwa ' _perempuan cantik bila mereka menangis_ ', tapi untukku… Kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum."

Di sela-sela sesenggukan sang gadis, sebuah senyuman kecil nampak di wajah manis Halilintar menanggapi kalimat indah yang terlontar dari sang pemuda.

"Hali… apa boleh aku…"

Pertanyaan Lust yang belum selesai membuat Halilintar berusaha menghentikan isak tangisnya. Kini ia berusaha diam mendengarkan kelanjutannya.

"Boleh aku mencium bibirmu sekali lagi…?"

Halilintar terdiam. Wajahnya merona lembut. Namun tak lama ia mengangguk kecil. Tapi kali ini tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

Lust sungguh bahagia bisa menatap mata _ruby_ jernih yang dibasahi air mata dan bibir ceri lembut berkilau sang gadis yang akhirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman kecil.

Sungguh manis dipandang.

Sungguh indah wujud malaikat tak bersayap di hadapannya.

Lust tertawa kecil. Menertawakan dirinya yang tengah berbahagia.

Perlahan namun pasti, sebuah ciuman yang dalam nan hangat dirasakan kedua insan di malam yang gelap dengan cahaya bintang menari-nari menghias langit.

Hali sama sekali tak berani membuka matanya. Bahkan meski bibirnya telah lepas dari bibir Lust. Wajahnya panas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Napas sang pemuda tak terasa lagi di wajah tanda Lust telah menjauhkan wajahnya.

Halilintar membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda yang masih memeluknya.

"Hali…"

Sungguh, panggilan itu benar-benar membuat sang gadis tak berani membuka mata dan menatap mata lelaki pujaannya kini. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya.

"Hali, bukalah matamu. Tatap aku."

Suara dalam nan menggoda membuat Halilintar semakin berdebar.

Ia merasakan kedua tangan Lust tengah menyentuh pipinya lembut. Mengangkatnya perlahan dari dada sang pemuda.

"Hali…"

Akhirnya gadis yang sedari tadi namanya dipanggil kini membuka mata perlahan. Mendapati pemuda kekasihnya menatap dalam dirinya. Dengan senyuman kecil yang membuat Halilintar yakin. Bahwa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada salah seorang pecahan dari Fang.

Fang yang selalu mencintai dan dicintai Boboiboy.

Pemuda dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya.

Pemuda yang membuat Boboiboy jatuh cinta.

Pemuda yang selalu berada di sisi sang gadis.

Dan tak segan memeluknya erat mesra.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hali."

Senyuman manis dari seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dalam pelukan membuat hati Lust berbunga.

Sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan indah bagai membuat Lust menari dihiasi lampu bintang dan rembulan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lust."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam hangat semuanya ^^**

 **Baru saja kemarin kita dikejutkan dengan berita duka mengenai bom Sarinah. Semoga para korban ditempatkan di tempat yang terbaik di sisiNya. Semoga para keluarga korban ditabahkan dan dilapangkan hatinya. Juga terima kasih pada sederet petugas Polri dan TNI yang telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Semoga tak ada lagi teror yang mengguncangkan dan memakan korban seperti ini lagi.**

 **Beberapa artis, dari komedian, musisi, dan aktor juga telah berpulang. Salah satunya adalah Alan Rickman, yang biasa kita kenal sebagai Profesor Snape dalam Harry Potter.**

 **Harry Potter adalah salah satu kisah yang menginspirasikan saya membuat fanfiksi Melodi Malam Hari. Mungkin tidak berarti apa-apa bagi orang lain. Tapi bagi saya, saya seperti kehilangan salah satu inspirasi saya. Sudah lama saya hiatus membuat ff tersebut karena beberapa hal. Sebagai rasa hormat saya pada seorang inspirator ff Melodi Malam Hari, saya akan berusaha melanjutkannya lagi. Mohon doa teman-teman sekalian.**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan dan PM teman-teman sekalian. Salam kenal untuk pembaca baru dan salam sayang untuk pembaca setia ^^**

 **Sebenarnya saya ingin curhat sedikit. Mengenai akun Instagram. Saya menemukan beberapa akun yang mengepost karya saya (juga beberapa artis) tanpa memberi kredit pada artisnya dengan cara mencantumkan nama (bisa nama asli, akun, ataupun link di mana menemukan gambar tersebut).**

 **Jujur saja saya berusaha untuk tak terlalu mempedulikan. Tapi akhirnya saya merasa terganggu.** **Saya benci sekali hal-hal seperti ini.**

 **Jika kalian ingin mengepost, re-post, re-share, re-submit segala macam karya berupa apapun (gambar, fanfiksi, dll) mohon untuk cantumkan artis atau authornya.**

 **Saya menebak akan ada pertanyaan begini:**

 _ **Memang penting banget ya mencantumkan nama sebagai kredit?  
**_ **Bagi kami para artis itu SANGAT penting. Bisa bayangkan karya kalian di-post tapi tak ada nama kalian di situ?**

 _ **Kalau gitu nggak usah dipublish aja sekalian, kok repot.  
**_ **Ini adalah cara kita para artis berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi serta memperkenalkan diri pada orang lain. Kalian nggak bisa melarang seorang artis untuk tidak menunjukkan karyanya.** **Itu seperti mengatakan ke seorang koki untuk tidak memasak sama sekali ketika seseorang mencuri ide resep orisinilnya.**

 **Kami sangat senang jika ada yang menyukai karya kami. Kami lebih senang lagi jika kalian mengapresiasi karya kami dengan cara menyampaikan pada orang-orang bahwa ada nama seseorang yang bekerja keras di balik karya tersebut.**

 **Demikian curahan hati saya kali ini. Semoga tidak menyinggung perasaan teman-teman.**

 **Tetap berkarya. Menulis, menggambar, apapun itu.**

 **Big hug for all of you, guys!**

 **Salam,**

 **Widzilla**


	19. His Lust of Her

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **His Lust of Her**_

 **WARNING! Ada adegan +15 dalam chapter ini. Kalau kalian merasa keberatan dan tak suka pada hal-hal demikian, mohon tak usah membaca atas kesadaran masing-masing. Sudah saya peringatkan. Jika ada _review_ tak sopan atau _flame_ , saya tak segan men- _delete_ atau mem- _block_.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara burung berkicau tanda pagi telah datang. Tentu saja para Boboiboy telah bangun lebih awal melakukan rutinitas mereka masing-masing dibantu para Fang.

"SARAPAN YOOOOOK!"

"Buset, si Glu kaya orang kecopetan sepuluh milyar…"

Greed yang baru pulang dari pasar bersama Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya. Taufan terkekeh geli melihat Gluttony dan Api bagai alarm pagi yang memanggil semua orang untuk makan dengan cerianya.

Di samping kedai Tok Aba, semua orang duduk di atas tikar mengelilingi hidangan lezat hasil karya Api, dan tentu saja bantuan dari Gluttony.

Tok Aba tersenyum melihat keakraban para Fang dan para Boboiboy kini. Greed dan Taufan tak lagi nampak canggung. Pride dan Gempa juga begitu akrab.

"Halilintar mana?" pertanyaan Api menyadarkan semua orang bahwa ada yang belum hadir di situ.

"Lust juga nggak ada." Tambah Gluttony.

"Aku mau cari Hali!" Gadis berbusana merah terang kesayangan Glu melompat dan berlari kecil menuju rumah, membuat sang pemuda yang doyan makan itu mengikuti pujaan hatinya. "A-aku juga mau cari Lust kalau begitu."

"Ah, tunggu! Lebih baik kita tunggu mereka di sini saja! Mungkin mereka masih mandi, kita sajikan saja bagian mereka di atas piring masing-masing."

Api dan Glu menghentikan langkah mereka begitu Gempa memanggil. Mau tak mau keduanya menurut dan kembali duduk di atas tikar begitu Gempa menyajikan makanan di atas piring Atok dan saudarinya yang lain. Taufan penasaran melihat saudari kembarnya nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu. Gadis berkekuatan angin itu menggeser perlahan tubuhnya dan berbisik pada Gempa ketika semua orang asyik mulai makan dan bercengkerama.

"Hei, sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu. Ayo beri tahu aku!"

Gempa terkikik pelan melihat reaksi tak sabar Taufan.

"Sebenarnya semalam Halilintar berpamitan padaku…"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Flashback-_

 _Gempa terbangun mendengar suara pintu terbuka perlahan. Begitu gadis bermanik emas itu membuka mata, ia tak melihat Halilintar di pembaringannya, melainkan tengah berganti pakaian._

 _"Hali? Kau mau ke mana tengah malam begini?" Tanyanya setelah menyadari jarum jam di atas meja menunjukkan telah lewat pukul dua belas. Meski kamar begitu gelap, jam weker di atas meja masih bisa terlihat berkat cahaya langit malam yang sedikit menutupi rembulan dari luar jendela._

 _"Ah, maaf aku membangunkanmu." Bisik Hali tak ingin membangunkan Air yang terlelap di atas gumpalan air kasurnya._

 _"A-aku mau keluar sebentar. Hanya sebentar. Jangan beri tahu yang lain, yah."_

 _"Mana bisa begitu?" Desis Gempa sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya perlahan meski masih mengantuk. "Kau akan pergi dengan siapa?"_

 _Halilintar tampak gugup. Ada rona merah kecil di pipinya. Ia berusaha keras menyembunyikan sesuatu namun akhirnya terpaksa menjawab pertanyaan Gempa._

 _"De-dengan Lust… Su-sudah, ya!" Bisik Hali kembali sambil terburu keluar kamar dengan hati-hati._

 _Gempa membelalakkan matanya yang tak lagi mengantuk. Ia berpikir mungkin ia sedang bermimpi mendengar apa yang barusan Halilintar katakan. Tapi begitu gadis dengan gaun tidur berwarna gading itu berjalan menuju jendela dan melongokkan kepalanya, ia melihat sendiri kenyataan Halilintar tengah bersama Lust. Keduanya keluar pagar dan berjalan bersama-sama._

 _Gempa kembali duduk di pembaringan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lebih baik aku tidur lagi…"_

 _-End Flashback-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Taufan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya sambil menutup mulut berusaha tak memekik. "Su-sungguh? Hali dengan Lust?" bisiknya penasaran membuat Gempa cekikian berusaha menahan senyuman yang begitu lebar.

"Masih ada lanjutannya, loh!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Flashback-_

 _Gempa yang sudah terlelap kembali terbangun perlahan karena suara derit pintu kembali terdengar di antara gelapnya kamar. Tanpa bergerak dari posisi nyamannya ia menebak Halilintar telah kembali. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara sesenggukan kecil dari balik punggungnya._

 _Gempa kembali menebak, Halilintar tengah menangis. Tak ingin mengganggu, gadis yang masih terbaring itu membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan dan mendapati saudarinya berdiri bersandar di pintu lemari._

 _Halilintar sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa saudarinya tengah memperhatikan dirinya dari pembaringan dan telah terbangun._

 _Namun Gempa menyadari sesuatu… Halilintar bukan menangis. Ia tersenyum lebar. Tertawa kecil akan sesuatu hingga wajahnya merona cerah. Bahkan meski dalam ruangan gelap Gempa bisa melihat betapa bahagianya Hali._

 _Belum pernah Gempa melihat Halilintar sebahagia itu._

 _-End Flashback-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Taufan melongo mendengar akhir dari kisah yang disampaikan Gempa.

"Eh? Eeeeh? Ja-jadi, Hali dan Lust…!"

"Sssshhh! Aku belum tahu! Nanti kita lihat saja bagaimana keadaan keduanya. Kalau memang mereka telah baikan, pasti Lust telah melakukan sesuatu hingga membuat Halilintar sebahagia itu!"

Melihat kedua gadis kembar yang kasak-kusuk membuat Tok Aba penasaran, tapi keberadaan Hali dan Lust yang tak ada di situ lebih membuat orang tua tersebut penasaran.

"Taufan, Gempa. Mana Halilintar? Lust juga belum datang…"

Gempa menyadari bahwa seharusnya sudah sepuluh menit lalu mereka menikmati sarapan bersama-sama. Glu nampak sudah kelaparan berusaha menahan karena saudaranya juga belum hadir di situ.

"Mana mereka ini? Membuat orang lain menunggu saja." Desis Pride kesal.

"Api mau panggil mereka!" Seru gadis berbusana merah tersebut.

"Ah, Api! Bi-biar aku dan Gempa yang memanggil mereka, ya? Api temani Glu di sini saja. Kalian mulai makan saja dahulu tanpa kami. Nanti bisa-bisa telat buka kedai."

Terpaksa semua orang memulai makan tanpa Halilintar, Lust, serta Taufan dan Gempa yang sedang berjalan menuju rumah untuk memanggil dua remaja yang belum hadir di situ.

Tentu saja Taufan dan Gempa bingung. Keduanya yakin bahwa mereka telah bertemu Halilintar yang sedang membersihkan rumah pagi tadi setelah mereka mandi dan berpamitan untuk membantu buka kedai dan hendak pergi ke pasar.

"Masa Hali masih mandi?" gumam Taufan.

Tentu saja sebenarnya Halilintar beserta para saudarinya telah bangun lebih pagi dari para Fang. Bergantian mereka menggunakan kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuh. Namun Halilintar lebih memilih untuk melakukan tugasnya membersihkan rumah baru kemudian mandi sebelum sarapan. Tubuh tanggung basah keringat karena bekerja.

Maka dari itu biasanya Gempa lebih dulu mandi karena harus bergegas menyiapkan segala macam di kedai. Kemudian Taufan yang bertugas pergi ke pasar untuk belanja. Barulah kemudian giliran Api setelah selesai memasak, dan Air yang selesai mencuci dan menjemur cucian. Halilintar selalu mendahulukan saudari-saudarinya.

Tanpa diketahui Taufan dan Gempa, sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu Halilintar baru saja selesai mandi dan telah mengenakan pakaian serta jaket dominan hitam-merah dengan topi di kepala. Begitu matanya melihat jam ia langsung menyadari sudah saatnya ia menuju kedai dan ikut sarapan bersama-sama dengan yang lain di sana. Setelah memastikan isi rumah telah kosong, ia mengunci pintu dan mengenakan sandal hendak keluar pagar. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah sepatu di depan pintu gudang kamar para Fang.

Halilintar mengenali sepatu yang terletak di dalam rak sepatu sebelah pintu gudang tersebut.

Milik Lust.

Kalau milik Pride pasti talinya tidak terikat dan tersimpan rapi karena ia selalu melepas tali sepatunya terlebih dahulu sebelum melepasnya dari kaki. Kalau milik Greed pasti nampak bersih dan entah kenapa terlihat paling mahal terawat. Milik Gluttony biasanya yang paling kotor dan tak terawat karena ia gemar sekali berlarian mengejar penjual jajanan yang lewat atau bermain bersama Api berlarian di lapangan. Dan kalau milik Sloth biasanya tak pernah berada di dalam rak sepatu, ia terlalu malas membuka sepatu dan menaruhnya sehingga Fang yang pemalas itu selalu membuka dan melepasnya dari kaki jika tubuhnya sudah ambruk di tempat tidur. Tentu saja Pride rajin mengomelinya.

Milik Lust tali sepatunya selalu terikat, karena ia terlalu cuek untuk membuka talinya dahulu sebelum melepas sepatunya. Bahkan terkadang ia mengenakannya sambil jalan membuat bagian berlakang sepatunya tertekuk karena terinjak-injak.

"Apa Lust belum bangun…?" Gumam Hali.

Ingatan gadis itu melayang ke malam hari di mana ia mengakui perasaannya pada Lust dan menikmati ciuman manis berdua. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian itu. Tentu saja ia merasa malu dan agak ragu untuk menghampiri Lust yang mungkin saja masih tertidur karena tak bisa tidur semalam.

Memantapkan diri, Hali berjalan mendekati pintu gudang kamar para Fang dan mengetuknya setelah menarik napas panjang memberanikan diri.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Lust…? Apa kau masih di dalam?"

Ada suara gumaman malas dari dalam. Sepertinya Lust memang masih menikmati dirinya di atas pembaringan.

Halilintar membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar yang gelap tersebut.

Benar saja.

Sang pemuda masih dibalut selimut meringkuk di atas ranjangnya.

"Hh, Lust… Ayo bangun. Semua sudah di kedai mau sarapan."

"Hnnn…"

"Lust. Hey…"

Halilintar perlahan menepuk bahu sang pemuda yang tertutup selimut. Karena Lust justru menarik erat selimutnya hingga kepala, Halilintar menghela napas dan menarik paksa selimut tersebut.

Yang tak disangkanya adalah tiba-tiba kedua tangan Lust menarik pinggang Halilintar dan memeluk erat tubuh ramping ke dalam pelukannya hingga topi sang gadis terjatuh ke lantai.

Halilintar memekik terkejut mendapati dirinya kini dipeluk erat terbaring di atas ranjang sang pemuda. "Kyah! He-hei! Apa yang ka-!"

Seringai licik di wajah Lust membuat Halilintar merona luar biasa mendapati wajah tampan pemuda yang ia cintai begitu dekat. Bahkan tak sungkan mencium kening Halilintar yang berjuang keras menutupi wajahnya.

Wangi sabun pria tercium dari tubuh atletis Lust yang telah mengenakan baju _sleeveless_ lengkap dengan celana _training_ -nya. Sungguh Halilintar bersumpah ia telah tergoda berkali-kali dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan sang pemuda meski sudah berusaha menahan diri.

"Ka-kau sudah mandi? Ke-kenapa tak langsung ke kedai?" Halilintar berjuang menahan desahan begitu Lust menghirup aroma tubuh gadis dalam pelukannya di leher jenjang Hali.

"Ini alasanku, sayang~ Aku menunggumu kemari karena aku ingin menjadikanmu santapan pembuka~"

Jebakan serigala. Halilintar tahu ia telah jatuh ke dalam jebakan serigala penggoda itu.

Tangan Lust mulai menggerayangi tubuh ramping Halilintar. Memasuki dalam baju dan rok mini sang gadis mengelus punggung hingga paha, membuat gadis itu akhirnya menyerah dan mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat Lust semakin ingin 'menikmatinya'. Bahkan Halilintar tak bisa menolak ketika perlahan Lust membuka jaket dari tubuh Hali.

"A-ahhh… Lust…"

"Aku menginginkanmu, Hali…"

Sungguh Hali merasa malu luar biasa.

Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya tak keberatan dengan perlakuan Lust itu.

Halilintar justru membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pelukan, sentuhan, dan ciuman liar pemuda dengan nafsu besar itu.

* * *

Taufan dan Gempa berjalan berdua menuju rumah Tok Aba. Sementara yang lainnya masih menikmati sarapan sambil bersendau gurau. Kedua gadis tersebut merasa Halilintar terlalu lama tidak segera menuju kedai untuk sarapan. Tidak biasanya gadis yang berperangai keras dan dingin itu begini.

Begitu membuka pagar depan Taufan langsung berseru memanggil saudarinya.

"Haliiii! Kau ada di rumah' kan?"

"Hali, ayo sarapan bersama…!"

Tak ada sahutan balik dari dalam rumah. Taufan dan Gempa berpandangan.

"Mungkin ia memanggil Lust…?"

"Benar juga. Lust juga belum keluar kamar sepertinya.

Taufan tiba-tiba nyengir lebar dan menyikut pelan Gempa, "Hei, jangan-jangan Hali membangunkan Lust. Lalu keduanya melakukan hal 'itu'."

"Ih! Taufan! Pikiranmu usil banget! Jangan aneh-aneh, ah! Mana mungkin Hali begitu!" Tapi Gempa menimpali sambil tertawa kecil, menertawakan pikiran nakal Taufan. Membuat kedua gadis itu tertawa-tawa kecil berkasak-kusuk membicarakan hubungan Hali dan Lust sambil berjalan menuju halaman samping di mana gudang kamar para Fang berada.

Namun sebelum keduanya benar-benar sampai berdiri di depan pintu gudang kamar, tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka lebar dengan keras mengejutkan keduanya.

Terlebih karena Halilintar muncul dengan napas terburu dan wajah merona sambil menggenggam jaket di tangannya. Baju yang ia kenakan nampak sedikit berantakan. Dan rambut Halilintar yang biasanya tersisir rapi justru nampak baru saja ia sisir dengan jemari seadanya.

Taufan dan Gempa terbengong ria melihat saudarinya baru muncul dengan busana demikian. Tapi keduanya semakin bengong begitu melihat Lust muncul di belakang Hali sambil terburu mengancing _zipper_ bajunya tak sampai leher dan nampak baru saja merapikan rambutnya. Napas kedua remaja yang baru keluar dari kamar gelap itu agak terburu seperti baru dikejar sesuatu… atau melakukan sesuatu.

"Ha-Hali…?"

Gadis yang namanya dipanggil oleh Gempa itu menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona luar biasa sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan kedua saudarinya yang masih bengong.

Lust nyengir canggung dan berjalan mengikuti Hali melewati dua Boboiboy tersebut. "Ng, permisi, yah…"

Melihat Lust berlari kecil mengejar Hali di hadapan mereka, Taufan dan Gempa sama sekali belum bisa mempercayai pengelihatan mereka dan tak bisa lepas dari bengong mereka.

"Ng, Taufan… ini nggak seperti yang kau pikirkan tadi' kan?"

Taufan masih terbengong tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Gempa.

* * *

Siang itu, Pride diminta tolong Tok Aba untuk membantunya membawa motor ke bengkel untuk diservis. Greed terpaksa meminta tolong Gluttony untuk menemaninya membeli bahan minuman untuk kedai atas permohonan Taufan. Sloth tengah tertidur pulas di ruang tamu setelah selesai melipat pakaian bersama Air. Dan Lust melakukan pekerjaannya mengantar pesanan menggantikan Halilintar atas permintaan Gempa.

Kini para Boboiboy berkumpul di kedai Tok Aba yang tengah sepi pengunjung. Empat Boboiboy yang lain mengelilingi Halilintar yang duduk di bangku kedai diapit Api dan Air, sedangkan Taufan dan Gempa berdiri dalam kedai sembari menyiapkan coklat dingin untuk mereka berlima.

Ya. Taufan dan Gempa menyingkirkan para Fang dengan cara halus agar bisa mengobrol dengan Halilintar mengenai dirinya dengan Lust. Begitu penasaran kedua gadis tersebut. Bahkan mereka mengajak Api dan Air.

Halilintar nampak gelagapan mendapatkan sorotan penuh perhatian dari saudari-saudarinya.

"Jadi… Ceritakan SEMUA yang telah kau lakukan dengan Lust." Taufan menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri gemas. Gempa mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar luar biasa. Tak pernah gadis itu nampak begitu tertarik pada sesuatu. Dan kini Halilintar merasa saudari-saudarinya berhak tahu apa yang telah terjadi di antara dirinya dengan Lust.

Dengan canggung dan rasa malu yang ia tahan, Halilintar menceritakan malam di mana ia mengakui perasaannya pada Lust hingga ciuman mereka. Dan ia juga menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi pagi tadi sehingga membuatnya terlambat bergabung untuk sarapan. Tentu saja diselingi paksaan dan tawa gemas Taufan serta Gempa yang tak sabar mendengar kelanjutannya.

Sungguh Halilintar ingin sekali mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam karena malu luar biasa mendapat reaksi heboh dari saudari-saudarinya.

"Aaaaaw, Haliiii!"

"Astaga, Haliiii! Kyaaaah!"

"Ih, Hali. Aku tak menyangka…" Air tersenyum-senyum geli sambil memeluk lengan Halilintar tanda ia begitu gemas padanya. Tak menyangka pada akhirnya Halilintar bisa luluh pada orang yang paling ia benci sebelumnya.

"Iiih! Sudahlah kalian! Aku maluuuu! Jangan ceritakan ini pada siapa-siapa!"

Gempa dan Taufan cekikian geli tak bisa menahan diri. "Oke, oke."

Halilintar menghela napas bersungut-sungut. Sungguh ia tak percaya pada akhirnya menceritakan semua itu pada para Boboiboy yang lain. Namun ada satu suara yang tak terdengar sama sekali sedari tadi. Suara yang biasanya terdengar paling ceria dan bersemangat kini hanya diam membisu.

Hali menoleh mendapati Api hanya diam menunduk. Wajahnya menunjukkan ada sesuatu yang meresahkan dirinya.

"Api? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hali mengkhawatirkan salah satu saudarinya yang paling manja pada dirinya itu.

"Hali… bukankah kau tak menyukai Lust…? Kenapa kau membiarkan ia melakukan hal seperti itu padamu? Bukannya ia selalu mengganggumu?"

Hali kebingungan entah bagaimana ia harus menjawab. "Y-yah… dulu dia memang menyebalkan. Tapi kurasa ia tak buruk… Ng, ma-maksudku… aku sadar kalau aku sebenarnya juga menyukainya…"

"Tapi kalau sampai menyentuhmu seperti itu' kan tidak baik…"

Hali semakin bingung mendengar rajukan Api. Akhirnya ia memeluk dan menarik kepala Api ke dalam dadanya, membiarkan gadis dengan topi terangkat di kepalanya itu memeluk tubuh moleknya dan menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam dada kesukaannya.

"Api, kau kenapa? Kupikir kau senang kalau aku akrab dengan Lust…"

"A-aku senang… tapi, lama-lama aku berpikir kalau Lust sudah mengganggu Hali. Membuat Hali kesal setiap hari. Dan sekarang… Hali membiarkan Lust melakukan hal yang tak sopan pada Hali…"

Gumaman Api semakin terbenam dalam dada Halilintar. Para Boboiboy yang lain berpandangan namun mengerti pada gadis yang emosinya mudah berubah-ubah itu.

"Api, aku mencintai Lust. Apa yang kami lakukan itu… ng… itu karena kami saling mencintai. Ta-tapi kami sadar ada batasan yang tak boleh kami lewati, kok. Kau jangan khawatir, yah? Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Halilintar memeluk dan mengelus kepala Api dengan lembut berusaha menghilangkan keraguan dan keresahan hati gadis itu. Api akhirnya menyerah, merestui keberadaan Lust di hati Halilintar.

"Tapi kalau sampai kenapa-kenapa pada Hali, aku akan marahi Lust!"

Hali tertawa kecil. Ia mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Api, diikuti Taufan, Gempa, dan Air.

"Haliiiiiii~"

Seruan mesra memanggil sang gadis yang memiliki nama dari kejauhan. Halilintar langsung mendapati Lust melompat tajam dari atas Harimau Bayang menuju kedai. Ia mendarat dengan mulus dan dengan segera Harimau Bayang menghilang kembali bersatu dalam kekuatan Lust.

Pemuda yang bersemangat tinggi menemui sang pujaan hati membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan dan mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Halilintar. "Salam wahai para gadis. Ijinkanlah aku mengajak salah seorang dari kalian ini untuk berjalan menghabiskan waktu bersama denganku."

Tentu saja Halilintar merona mendapatkan perlakuan luar biasa dari Lust di hadapan para saudarinya itu. Ia menerima uluran tangan Lust diiringi tawa geli para Boboiboy yang lain.

Lust tersenyum lebar menggandeng tangan pujaannya. Halilintar masih gugup dan canggung ketika para saudarinya tersenyum-senyum melihat pasangan tersebut berjalan meninggalkan kedai.

"Lust, kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Hali begitu agak jauh dari kedai.

"Aku ingin mengganti soda yang kau berikan padaku kemarin."

"Eh? Soda?" Halilintar teringat ketika ia memberikan sebuah kaleng soda pada Lust ketika ia sedang berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Lust. "Ah, tak usah. Hanya sekaleng soda…"

"Ayolah, aku ingin sekali membelikanmu sesuatu. Ayo!"

Halilintar tak bisa menolak begitu Lust merangkul dan menariknya berjalan lebih cepat menuju entah ke mana.

Taufan, Gempa, dan Air senyum-senyum geli melihat kedua insan yang berlari kecil menjauhi kedai. Sementara Api nampak sedikit khawatir. Entah apa yang dikhawatirkannya, gadis polos itu sendiri tak begitu mengerti.

Api hanya ingin Halilintar bahagia.

Dalam hati kecilnya, gadis yang kurang bisa mengontrol emosinya itu merasa bimbang. Bisakah ia mempercayai Halilintar kesayangannya pada Lust.

Atau ia harus berhati-hati?

Setidaknya Api melihat Halilintar bahagia kali ini. Bahagia karena tangannya digandeng mesra oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Api merasa tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

"Ini… tak apa-apa' kan?" Bisik sang gadis polos pada dirinya sendiri.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nyaris saya lupa _update_ xD Untung langsung ingat begitu lihat kalender dan sadar hari ini hari Jumat xD**

 **Saya minta maaf sekali kalau tak pernah membalas _review_. Karena biasanya saya buka ff net memang kalau sedang _update_ ff saja. Tapi saya tetap baca _review_ dari kalian semua ^^ Benar-benar memberi semangat untuk kembali menulis! Terima kasih banyak teman-teman yang sudah membaca ff saya dan memberi _review_! Bahkan sampai curhat LOL xD Seneng bacanya xDD**

 **Drama untuk Lust dan Halilintar kayaknya bakal paling panjang nih... Bakal sabar nungguin ga? Saya usahakan dramanya paling seru xD**

 **Salam hangat semuanya, baik untuk pembaca setia dan pembaca baru ^^ Semoga ff saya senantiasa menghibur kalian yah ^^**

 **Big hug for all of you, guys!**

 **Salam,**

 **Widzilla**


	20. Sunny Days

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sunny Days**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa menit keduanya berjalan menuju halte. Dan sudah selama itu Halilintar menahan rona di wajah karena Lust terus merangkulnya.

Ia ingin meminta agar pemuda itu melepas rangkulannya. Tapi kenyataannya Halilintar menyukai keberadaan lengan Lust yang kekar melingkar di lehernya.

Wangi parfum pria tercium dari tubuh Lust. Hali sama sekali tak bisa berpikir selama mereka berjalan. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Ia merasa sedang bermimpi. Tak ia sadari kini kakinya telah berdiri di halte bus.

"Lust, kita mau ke mana sebenarnya?"

"Ke kota. Kita cari sesuatu di sana, yah?"

Berusaha meyakinkan diri, Halilintar tak mau terlalu berharap tinggi, "Ng, kau… mengajakku kencan?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban singkat nan tegas sedikit mengejutkan Halilintar. Namun ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak terlalu berharap tinggi maka hanya sedikit kekecewaan dalam dirinya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan jika akan berkencan nanti. Kali ini aku hanya ingin mengganti soda pemberianmu saja."

Seringai tampan dengan bisikan suara yang dalam dan mendesah membuat gadis dalam rangkulan sang pemuda merona hebat. Jantungnya berdebar menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya lekat. Sungguh Halilintar merasa ada yang menyiram wajahnya dengan air panas.

"Wa…! Ja-jangan terlalu dekat…!"

Lust tertawa kecil menjauhkan wajahnya. Sang pemuda begitu gemas pada tingkah laku Halilintar yang berjuang keras menahan rasa malu. Membuat Lust semakin ingin mengerjainya, tapi tentu saja tak ia lakukan. Ia tak mau Halilintar menjadi kesal padanya, maka Lust hanya mencubit kecil hidung sang gadis. Membuat Hali semakin menunduk menahan malu.

Begitu bus berhenti dan membuka pintu, orang-orang yang menunggu di halte memasuki kendaraan besar tersebut termasuk Lust dan Halilintar. Tak banyak orang yang menaiki bus sehingga keduanya mendapatkan tempat duduk dengan mudah.

Bus mulai bergerak meninggalkan halte menuju kota. Ini pertama kalinya Halilintar melakukan perjalanan dengan Lust. Ia hanya diam memainkan ujung jaket, tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan apa dengan pemuda di sampingnya yang duduk menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Ah, Hali lihat itu."

Halilintar melihat apa yang ditunjuk Lust di luar jendela. Nampak sebuah toko pernak-pernik manis dilewati bus yang mereka tumpangi di seberang jalan sana.

"Di sana banyak pernak-pernik manis. Aku pikir kau pasti menyukainya! Lain kali kita ke sana, yah! Ah, kue di toko sebelahnya juga enak. Ada _strawberry shortcake_. Kata Gempa kau menyukainya…"

Hali menyadari, Lust banyak mengoceh, mengobrol mengenai tempat-tempat yang telah ia kunjungi. Wajah pemuda yang berpendar cerah ceria itu nampak bersemangat. Hali tak bisa mempercayai bahwa pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya adalah seorang pemuda yang selalu ia hindari dahulu. Pemuda yang memberi perasaan hangat hanya dengan keberadaannya di samping Halilintar.

Beberapa saat kemudian bus berhenti dan Lust menggandeng tangan Hali mengajaknya turun di halte tujuan mereka. "Ayo, kita sudah sampai."

Begitu keluar dari halte keduanya langsung menemukan sebuah cafe kecil yang manis. Bangunan mungil didominasi kayu berwarna gelap serta tanaman merambat yang menghias.

Hali hanya diam mengikuti ajakan Lust untuk masuk ke dalam. Tentu saja suasana hangat dan interior yang manis membuat gadis itu terpukau, terlebih aroma kopi yang wangi semerbak.

Lust mengajak Halilintar duduk di dekat jendela dan memberikannya buku menu untuk memesan terlebih dahulu. "Nah, pilihlah apapun yang kau suka. Aku yang traktir!"

Seringai nakal di wajah Lust membuat Hali tak bisa menahan senyum di balik buku menu yang ia pegang. Seorang pelayan menerima pesanan kedua remaja tersebut dan lekas menuju dapur untuk membuatkan apa yang dipesan Halilintar dan Lust.

"Kau sering kemari? Tadi di bus kau bercerita banyak mengenai toko-toko sekitar sini, nampaknya kau benar-benar tahu."

"Yah, setiap aku menyelesaikan tugasku mengantar pesanan… jalanan sekitar sini yang menjadi hiburanku. Aku mencari-cari tempat yang cocok untuk kencan kita nanti."

Halilintar tersipu. Ia tak menyangka Lust demikian seriusnya mencari tempat mereka berkencan, sementara Hali sibuk menolak ajakan Lust setiap harinya. Melihat ketulusan sang pemuda, gadis tersebut luluh dan merasa menyesal pernah bersikap ketus.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" Tanya Lust sembari senyum lebar. Kalau saja pemuda itu memiliki ekor mungkin ia sudah mengibaskannya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Halilintar tersenyum geli. Anggukan dari sang gadis tanda ia menyukai tempat itu semakin membuat Lust berbunga.

Pesanan telah datang disuguhkan oleh pelayan di atas meja keduanya. Lust menyeruput kopi susu-nya sambil melihat pemandangan yang tak diduga. Ia tak menyangka Halilintar begitu menyukai hal-hal yang manis. Gadis itu nampak terkagum melihat kue tart dengan krim putih dan hiasan _strawberry_ serta parutan coklat di atasnya. Terlebih hiasan coklat berbentuk seekor kucing yang menghias manis di sebelah kue.

Gadis nan dingin, keras, dan judes. Kini ia tengah merona dengan wajah cerah terkagum pada sebuah kue dengan hiasan yang manis hingga tak tega memakannya. Dengan hati-hati Halilintar menyendok kue pesanannya dan memakan.

Lust bersumpah saat itu dia sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang malaikat.

Seorang bidadari.

Seorang putri negeri dongeng.

Senyuman manis luar biasa, bahkan madu paling manis sedunia tak sanggup mengalahkan manisnya senyuman Halilintar yang begitu menikmati lelehan coklat serta kue dalam mulutnya.

Lust tak bisa berkedip. Ia tak ingin kehilangan momen tersebut meski hanya sedetik. Kekaguman dalam dirinya terhadap gadis yang ia kejar tanpa kenal lelah bagai terbayar berjuta kali lipat hanya dengan melihat senyuman surgawi itu.

Halilintar menyadari Lust terus memandanginya. Ia mengira bahwa sang pemuda tengah menginginkan kue yang sedang dinikmatinya. Gadis itu menyendok sekali lagi kue di depannya.

"Lust, ayo coba. Ini enak sekali!"

Debar jantung Lust semakin tak terkontrol. Di depan mulutnya sebuah potongan kecil kue manis di atas sendok yang Halilintar ulurkan.

 _"Halilintar menyuapi sesendok kue untukku… Halilintar menyuapi sesendok kue untukku… Halilintar menyuapi sesendok kue untukku… Halilintar menyuapi sesendok kue untukku… Halilintar menyuapi sesendok kue untukku…"_

Akhirnya suapan tersebut mampir ke dalam mulut sang pemuda.

Manis.

Manis luar biasa.

Tapi bukan manis dari kue yang dirasakannya.

Manis dari senyuman gadis yang menyuapinya itulah yang membuat gula darah Lust tiba-tiba naik ke langit ke tujuh.

"Enak' kan?"

Lust hanya bisa mengangguk dan menikmati pemandangan surgawi di hadapannya. Dalam hati sang pemuda membatin, mungkin seharusnya ia memesan kopi hitam pahit saja. Sungguh manisnya terasa luar biasa hingga jantung Lust berdetak tak karuan.

* * *

Lust senang sekali melihat Halilintar yang berjalan keluar cafe dengan ceria. Ia benar-benar lega dan bahagia luar biasa gadis itu menyukai traktiran kue dan kopi tadi.

Tepat ketika keduanya berjalan meninggalkan pintu cafe, mata Lust menangkap sebuah toko yang memajang berbagai macam bunga dengan warna-warna yang cantik. Pemuda itu yakin ia belum pernah melihat toko bunga tersebut. Ia menebak mungkin toko itu baru saja buka. Tapi dengan melihat mawar merah segar yang wangi, Lust tak perlu menebak-nebak keinginannya untuk membeli.

"Hali, sebentar."

Halilintar yang sudah akan melangkah menuju arah pulang terhenti melihat Lust tengah membeli sesuatu pada seorang wanita di depan toko bunga.

Sekuntum mawar merah indah terulur lembut di hadapan Hali, membuat gadis itu merona. Lust tersenyum tampan memberikan mawar merah yang baru ia belikan untuk gadis pujaannya.

"Untukmu. Semoga kau suka. Maaf aku hanya bisa membelikan setangkai kali ini. Nanti akan kubelikan sebuket mawar jika kita berkencan."

Halilintar menerima sekuntum mawar di tangannya. Wajahnya menunduk kecil namun senyuman bahagia gadis itu terlihat begitu cerah tak tertutupi. "Terima kasih, Lust."

Sosok pemuda tampan yang berdiri gagah di hadapan dengan senyuman menawan membuat Halilintar seakan meleleh menerima mawar indah tersebut. Sebaliknya, Lust berjuang keras agar tak mengeluarkan rayuan gombalnya melihat Halilintar yang menunduk malu-malu.

"Kau cantik sekali, sayang~"

Lust mengutuk dirinya dalam hati karena gagal menahan diri. Tapi tak diduga. Halilintar justru tersipu dengan senyuman kecil sembari kembali menunduk dan menyisir helaian rambutnya ke belakang kuping dengan jemarinya yang lentik.

Rasanya Lust ingin sekali melompat memeluk Hali dan menciuminya. Tapi tentu saja ia berjuang keras untuk tak melakukan hal tak senonoh pada Halilintar di hadapan umum.

Menarik napas terpanjangnya, Lust menggandeng tangan Hali kemudian. Halilintar agak terkejut tapi pada akhirnya ia merasakan hangat tangan Lust menggenggamnya berjalan-jalan menuju pertokoan di daerah pinggiran kota yang tak terlalu ramai. Mencari-cari segala sesuatu yang menurut Lust bisa membuat gadis pujaannya tersenyum bahagia.

Keduanya berharap waktu berhenti. Berharap saat-saat itu menjadi lebih panjang. Berharap bisa bersama selamanya berdua di dunia mereka.

* * *

Hidangan makan malam tersaji lezat berkat Api dan Gluttony. Semua orang duduk berkeliling di atas lantai beralas bantal hendak menikmati sajian luar biasa itu.

Tok Aba tak bosan-bosannya mendengar gurauan Probe yang disertai gelengan kepala dari Adu Du berkali-kali yang hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah robotnya itu. Ochobot melayang-layang rendah mendampingi Tok Aba sambil membantu Gempa dan Ice menyiapkan nasi di atas piring masing-masing orang.

Begitu lezatnya terasa di mulut hingga ke perut para penghuni rumah kecil yang telah bekerja keras seharian. Gluttony tak bosannya memuji sang pujaan hati hingga Api merona bahagia mendengarnya.

Greed tersenyum sambil mengambil buku hitungan belanja dari tangan Taufan. Gadis itu terkejut dan tersipu begitu buku yang digenggamnya tadi tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan karena diambil Greed yang memintanya untuk makan terlebih dahulu dan tidak sibuk menghitung. Padahal dahulu Taufan-lah yang selalu memaksa Greed agar tak terlalu terobsesi dengan hitungan uang.

Gempa yang tengah menuangkan air di gelas masing-masing menyadari bahwa Pride diam-diam membetulkan posisi bantal tempat duduk Gempa agar gadis itu duduk dengan nyaman. Sang gadis tersenyum membuat Pride sadar bahwa Gempa ternyata melihat apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Tentu saja pemuda itu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Terima kasih, Pride."

"A-aku tak melakukan apa-apa, kok."

Senyuman kembali membalas dari Gempa membuat Pride semakin berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sloth yang sudah kelelahan karena seharian membantu Air mencuci sprei dan taplak nyaris tertidur bersandar di bahu gadis kesayangannya itu. Namun Air dengan sabar membangunkannya dan membantunya makan.

Sementara itu, Halilintar melihat sekelilingnya. Menyadari bahwa Lust belum hadir di situ. "Lust di mana?"

"Oh, dia tadi sedang mandi. Mungkin baru selesai." Jawab Gluttony.

Halilintar berpamitan hendak menjemput Lust di kamar belakang. Mungkin saja dia ketiduran setelah mandi karena lelah setelah berjalan-jalan dengannya siang tadi.

Sambil mengenakan sandal, mata Halilintar terpaku pada sinar lampu yang berasal dari jendela gudang kamar belakang.

"Ah, jangan-jangan Lust memang ketiduran." Gumam gadis itu. Kakinya melangkah hingga ke depan pintu kamar. Jemarinya mengepal lembut dan mengetuk pintu kayu sembari memanggil nama sang pemuda. "Lust, apa kau sedang tidur?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Beberapa ketukan diberikan. Namun tetap nihil.

Akhirnya Halilintar membuka pintu perlahan dan memasuki ruangan.

Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu menemukan Lust tanpa busana yang sedang membasuh kepalanya dengan handuk dengan hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sisa air mandi mengalir eksotis di tubuh atletis sang pemuda.

Lust yang melihat Halilintar tiba-tiba masuk juga ikut terkejut membelalakkan matanya.

"Ah! Ma-maafkan aku!" Buru-buru sang gadis berbalik untuk keluar. Tapi Lust jauh lebih tangkas untuk menarik tangan Halilintar memasuki ruangan dan memeluknya erat.

Wangi sabun dari tubuh Lust yang masih sedikit basah membuat Halilintar merona luar biasa dengan detak jantung yang berlomba-lomba. Bahkan ia berpikir jikalau jantungnya benar-benar melompat keluar.

Kepala Lust yang masih tertutup handuk menunduk dengan bibirnya menyentuh leher Halilintar. Lengan Lust melingkar di dada dan pinggang gadis pujaannya. "Hei… Hali…"

Desahan napas dan suara yang dalam.

Pelukan yang erat.

Sungguh Halilintar merasa ia bisa pingsan di tempat karena tak bisa menahan detak jantungnya.

"Maaf, tadi aku mau menjawab ketukanmu tapi kau sudah keburu masuk."

Lust tahu Halilintar tak bisa membalas kata-katanya karena masih terkejut atas perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Sang pemuda tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman lembut di pipi sang gadis.

"Aku pakai kaosku sebentar. Nanti kita bersama-sama ke dalam untuk makan malam." Halilintar hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi permintaan ijin Lust. Melihat sosok punggung Lust yang tak terbalut kain membuat wajah Halilintar memanas. Terlebih ketika mengingat bahwa keduanya benar-benar sudah saling menyatakan cinta.

Perasaan yang terbalas. Sikap _gentleman_ dan lembut Lust pada sang gadis. Segala yang ada dalam diri Lust seakan membuat hati Halilintar luluh dan meleleh.

Tanpa Halilintar sadari Lust telah mengenakan kaosnya dan merangkul sang gadis sambil tersenyum lembut, memberikan ciuman kecil di kening. "Ayo."

Halilintar kembali mengangguk menikmati rangkulan Lust dan berjalan menuju keluarga mereka menikmati makan malam. Tentu saja disambut Gluttony dengan protes karena sudah dua kali Lust dan Halilintar telat berkumpul untuk makan.

Malam itu hati Lust berbunga-bunga karena Halilintar tak sungkan lagi duduk di sampingnya bahkan mengobrol dan tertawa bersamanya.

Taufan dan Gempa saling melirik dengan senyuman. Belum pernah mereka melihat Halilintar sebahagia itu sebelumnya. Namun Api hanya bisa memandang kembaran tersayangnya dengan khawatir.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari dijalani para Fang dan Boboiboy dengan ceria dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing yang saling bertaut. Bagai tak ada lagi yang menjadi penghalang di antara cinta mereka.

Tok Aba yang menyaksikan semua itu benar-benar lega. Tak ada lagi wajah masam dan penolakan akan keberadaan satu sama lain. Bahkan Halilintar kini bisa lebih jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri, meski kadang ia masih sedikit kasar menolak tawaran Lust. Padahal semua orang bisa melihat gadis itu hanya malu dan penolakan itu bukan dari hatinya yang jujur.

"Ka-kamu bicara apa, Lust!?"

"Ayolah, Hali~ Sekaliiii saja~"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Ayolah~ Untuk vitamin pagi~"

Tok Aba menoleh memperhatikan pasangan remaja yang baru saja akan keluar rumah dengan kotak berisi kaleng-kaleng coklat di dalamnya.

"U-uh…"

Halilintar memberikan kecupan di pipi Lust dengan cepat dan kembali berjalan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. "Su-sudah!"

Lust memutar matanya sambil mengejar gadis pujaannya itu. "Heeei~ Masa cuma di pipi~?"

"Ih, jangan ngelonjak!"

Langkah Hali terhenti mendadak begitu Lust menghadang di hadapannya dengan membawa kardus berisi kalengan coklat di tangan sebelahnya. Perlahan pemuda itu memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir Halilintar. Membuat Hali terhipnotis dan memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman tersebut hingga keduanya menjauhkan bibir masing-masing.

Lust tersenyum dan menjilat bibirnya. " _Thanks_ , Hali. _I love you_."

Sang gadis tak bisa berkata-kata dengan wajahnya yang memanas. "U-ung…"

Pada akhirnya gadis berkekuatan halilintar itu berjalan dengan sabar di samping pemuda yang merangkulnya hangat.

Tok Aba tersenyum sambil menggeleng kepala. Sementara Gempa dan Pride yang juga berada di kedai membantu sang kakek diam-diam turut menonton pemandangan mesra tadi.

"Hhh, dasar bodoh…"

"Hihihi, mereka berdua manis!"

Seperti biasa, para Fang dan Boboiboy melakukan kewajiban mereka masing-masing dengan giat hingga Api dan Glu memanggil semua penghuni rumah untuk sarapan.

Adu Du dan Probe yang datang bersama Ochobot dari laboratorium nampak amat sangat kelelahan. Para Boboiboy bisa menebak pasti ketiganya berjuang keras memperbaiki senjata yang segala macam komponennya susah ditemukin di bumi. Sementara Adu Du tak bisa pulang ke planetnya karena ia tak memiliki bahan bakar untuk menjalankan pesawatnya. Dan ia bersikukuh tak ingin meminta bantuan sang bunda yang amat sangat memanjakannya.

"Ini khusus untuk Adu Du, Probe, dan Ochobot! Makanan spesial!" seru Api sambil menempatkan tiga buah piring besar di hadapan ketiganya.

Masakan berjumlah banyak bertumpuk di atas piring, bahkan membuat Gluttony takjub tak sanggup menahan iler hingga harus disikut Greed.

Tentu saja kedua robot yang telah _upgrade_ bisa menerima energi dari alam dan alien hijau kotak tersebut memakan dengan lahap.

Adu Du memandang para Fang dan Boboiboy yang menikmati sarapan bersama-sama mereka. Sebuah pertanyaan membuat mereka memusatkan perhatian pada sang alien.

"Hei, apakah kalian merasakan sesuatu yang aneh selama kalian berpisah begini?"

Para Fang dan Boboiboy berpandangan, beberapa menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu. "Tidak."

"Selama ini kami baik-baik saja."

Adu Du menghentikan makan sambil menaruh jemari di dagu. "Hmm, aku berharap bisa seperti ini terus sampai senjata itu benar-benar betul. Kalau saja gagal… kami harus memperbaikinya dari awal lagi dan membutuhkan waktu lama. Kalau sampai kalian merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil cepat beritahu aku, ya."

"Sebenarnya aku sering merasakan keganjilan…"

Kalimat Gluttony membuat semua orang tegang. "A-apa itu, Glu?" Adu Du menjadi panik.

"Aku sering merasa lapar kalau tengah malam."

 _Krik… krik…_

"Heh, gembrot. Itu memang keganjilan yang cuma ada padamu aja, nyet!"

"Dasar, tikus sawah. Ga pernah kenyang."

"Perutnya kaya pembuangan sampah."

"Besok-besok kamu makan daun aja. Biar kita nggak boros bahan makanan."

Bertubi-tubi hinaan dilemparkan dari para Fang yang lain pada Gluttony yang kemudian sewot. Tentu saja suasana ramai itu membuat Tok Aba, Probe, dan para Boboiboy tak bisa menahan tawa. Ochobot dan Adu Du menghela napas amat sangat panjang legaaaa sekali. Nyaris pingsan rasanya mereka mendengar 'keganjilan' perut Gluttony itu.

Setidaknya kali ini mereka masih memiliki waktu yang tak terburu untuk menyelesaikan senjata pengembali.

Tapi tentu saja… sampai kapan mereka bisa bersantai?

Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika waktu terus berjalan.

Alien kotak hijau yang tengah berjuang demi teman-temannya itu mulai khawatir.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf minggu lalu saya tidak _update_... Saya sempat merasa tak enak badan. Dan sekarang kena lagi TTATT Tapi agar tidak _hiatus_ lagi saya berusaha _update_ kembali beserta Melodi Malam Hari yang beru _update_ beberapa hari lalu.**

 **Kali ini untuk mempersiapkan permulaan drama LusxtHali saya sampaikan dulu _chapter_ 'penenang' dan menunjukkan relasi ****LusxtHali** **yang telah berjalan sebelum memasuki konflik ^^ Saya ingin memperlihatkan bahwa Lust yang liar dan bernafsu tinggi itu memang bisa bersikap _gentle,_ lembut, dan sedikit jahil pada gadis yang ia cintai. Sementara Halilintar yang memang memiliki sifat _tsundere_ masih memiliki sifat malu-malu tersebut meski ia sudah lebih terbuka pada Lust. Semoga penggemar ****LusxtHali** **menyukai chapter ini ^^7**

 **Salam hangat semuanya, baik untuk pembaca setia dan pembaca baru ^^ Semoga ff ini senantiasa menghibur kalian yah ^^**

 **Big hug for all of you, guys!**

 **Salam,**

 **Widzilla**


	21. Do You Really Need Me?

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Do You Really Need Me?_**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa hari terlewati, sudah beberapa hari pula Adu Du berjuang keras, berkutat di dalam laboratoriumnya bersama Probe dan Ochobot serta Komputer mengutak-atik dan menyusun segala komponen dan hitungan memperbaiki senjata demi sahabat mereka.

Sementara Para Fang dan Boboiboy berjuang membantu Tok Aba untuk menncukupi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Sesekali teman-teman dan guru dari sekolah mengunjungi kedai untuk menjenguk Fang dan Boboiboy. Yaya, Gopal, dan Ying hanya bisa menggeleng kepala dan menghela napas panjang pasrah melihat tingkah para Fang. Tentu ketiganya sudah kenal betul dengan para Boboiboy, namun kini ada lima orang Fang dengan sifat yang berbeda dan tak kalah merepotkannya.

Untung saja mereka memiliki keinginan untuk membantu para gadis yang mereka cintai.

Dengan penuh suka cita, Sloth, Gluttony, Pride, dan Greed selalu sedia dua puluh empat jam untuk para gadis pujaan mereka. Bahkan terkadang menyempatkan diri mencari perhatian para gadis kesayangan mereka itu. Terutama Sloth yang suka sekali tidur di bahu atau pangkuan Air yang tak merasa keberatan sama sekali.

Lust bermaksud melakukan hal yang sama, ingin membantu Halilintar dengan kekuatannya. Hanya saja permasalahan yang ia hadapi berbeda.

Halilintar kerap menolak bantuan dari Lust karena ia tak membutuhkan tenaga lebih untuk mengantar pesanan coklat dari rumah ke rumah. Dan dalam hal membersihkan rumah, kecepatan dan ketelitian Halilintar sudah lebih dari cukup.

Lust beberapa kali memaksa agar bisa menemani Halilintar atau menggantikan sang gadis mengantarkan pesanan. Namun sering kali gadis itu merasa bahwa sebenarnya pekerjaan tersebut tak terlalu berat untuk dilakukan lebih dari satu orang.

"Maaf, Lust. Tapi kurasa aku sendiri saja tak apa-apa. Kau bantu Atok di kedai saja, ya?"

Penolakan halus dari Halilintar membuat Lust tak tega memaksanya lagi. Entah sudah keberapa puluh kali ia meminta agar membantu sang gadis melakukan tugasnya.

Tapi memang itulah kenyataan yang dilihat dan dialami Lust.

Ia melihat kenyataan bahwa tak banyak pesanan yang harus diantarkan Halilintar. Kalaupun banyak sering kali Taufan menawarkan diri dengan _hoverboard_ -nya untuk membantu. Sementara segala tugas belanja dan hitungan telah selesai karena bantuan Greed. Di kedai tak banyak yang bisa Lust bantu. Pride, Gempa, dan terkadang Ochobot sudah lebih dari cukup membantu Atok. Air dan Sloth merasa mereka berdua sudah cukup dalam melaksanakan tugas mencuci. Sementara Api dan Glu nampak lebih sering bermain-main. Hanya ketika menjelang makan pagi, siang, atau malam mereka baru sibuk memasak.

Lust merasa sama sekali tak berguna.

Ia merasa begitu kesepian. Bahkan untuk membantu membersihkan rumah saja ia tak diperlukan karena Halilintar telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik dan cepat.

Sang pemuda menunduk lesu dan terduduk di bawah pohon. Ia mengeluarkan Harimau Bayang dengan kekuatannya untuk menjadi teman ngobrol. Namun sang kucing raksasa itu justru menoleh ke sana kemari mengendus mencari Halilintar.

"Dia sedang mengantar coklat pesanan. Tak usah mencarinya." Desahan kecewa Lust turut membuat Harimau Bayang terbaring di samping majikannya dengan kecewa pula.

Mata sendu sang pemuda menatap dedaunan rindang yang melindungi dirinya dari cahaya matahari siang yang menyengat. Pikirannya terbang ke waktu yang telah terlewat. Di mana saat itu Lust dengan gigih mengejar dan memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menemani Halilintar dan mengekori ke manapun gaadis itu pergi.

"Kenapa… aku justru tak bisa lagi memaksanya seperti dulu, ya? Padahal dulu meski Halilintar menolakku habis-habisan, aku tetap bersikukuh mengikutinya."

Semilir angin bagai menjawab tanpa kata. Namun membantu Lust menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Ah, mungkin karena… aku tak ingin dibenci Hali. Kalau aku memaksakan kehendakku, justru Halilintar kemungkinan akan terpaksa membiarkanku ikut dengannya…"

Dengan tangan kanannya sang pemuda menyigar rambut hingga ke belakang kepala. "Terpaksa, yah…?" Helaan napas sedih menghembus. "Aku… tak mau Hali terpaksa…"

Kecewa dan sedih.

Itu yang dirasakan Lust sekarang.

Ia merasa begitu berjarak dengan gadis yang sayangi. Justru ketika Halilintar kini menjadi kekasihnya justru membuat Lust tak pernah bisa memaksakan kehendaknya lagi padanya. Dan Halilintar tak lagi bisa bersikap tega pada Lust. Entah apa yang membuat keduanya demikian.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara riang gembira Api dan Glu, membuat Lust yang memandangi keduanya dari tempatnya tersenyum. Dua remaja dengan sifat kekanakan tanpa beban.

Hati keduanya yang bersatu dengan murni dan tak ada yang tertutupi.

Berbeda dengan Lust dan Halilintar.

Ketika keduanya justru saling mencintai tapi dengan ketakutan. Ketakutan akan melukai satu sama lain tanpa mereka sadari.

Sedangkan Api dan Gluttony selalu mengutarakan apapun dengan jujur. Begitu transparan dan bersinar. Tidak terlalu menjaga apa yang mereka tanam. Justru keduanya membiarkan perasaan mereka tumbuh dengan begitu terbuka.

Seperti sebuah bibit bernama 'cinta' yang ditanam keduanya bersama-sama. Hujan dan sinar mentari yang membuat 'cinta' itu tumbuh hingga mekar bersemi.

Sementara bibit 'cinta' antara Lust dan Halilintar yang ditanam bersama. Begitu dijaga keduanya. Hingga mereka memasang pagar dan atap agar terlindungi. Namun justru 'cinta' itu tak mekar indah.

Lust takut… bibit 'cinta' itu akan mati.

Dan ia mulai merasakan bahwa sebenarnya cinta yang mereka tanam mulai layu.

* * *

Halilintar baru saja kembali menuju kedai. Ia sempat menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar tawa Api dan Glu dari kejauhan. Kedua remaja yang polos tersebut dengan riangnya bermain-main dengan Tikus Bayang.

Gadis dengan jaket hitam-merah tersebut tersenyum lembut dan kembali berjalan membiarkan kedua remaja tadi menikmati waktu dengan riang bersama.

Kini tatapan sang gadis tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah terbaring bersama Harimau Bayang di bawah pohon. Langkah menuju kedai terhenti dan membelok menuju taman di mana Lust terbaring.

"Lust?"

Suara lembut memanggil nama sang pemuda. Tanpa membuka matanya, ia tahu malaikat pemilik suara itu adalah gadis pujaannya.

"Hai, Hali."

Halilintar turut duduk di samping Lust. Harimau Bayang mengangkat kepalanya dan berjalan berpindah tempat di sebelah Halilintar dengan manja menaruh kepala di pangkuan gadis itu. Halilintar tak bisa menahan senyum sambil mengelus-elus kepala kucing raksasa hitam di pangkuannya.

Namun tangan yang lentik itu terhenti begitu Harimau Bayang tiba-tiba menghilang. Hali menatap Lust yang telah menarik Hewan Bayangnya itu ke dalam kuasanya. Justru sang pemuda yang kini menaruh kepalanya di bahu sang gadis dengan manja.

"Lust… Kamu bukannya cemburu sama Harimau Bayang' kan?"

"Hmph. Kamu lebih sayang sama kucing bongsor itu, ya…?" Dengusan sang pemuda membuat gadis di sampingnya tertawa. "Oh, astaga, Lust. Aku sama sekali tak-"

"Cium aku."

"…E-eh?"

"Cium."

'Perintah' Lust membuat Halilintar terkejut luar biasa dengan rona merah luar biasa. Mulutnya terbuka dengan mata terbelalak. Namun ia hanya bisa tergagap tak mengerti apa yang membuat Lust memintanya untuk mencium diri sang pemuda.

"A-apa!? Apa yang-!"

Lust mengangkat tubuhnya duduk di samping Halilintar. Memandang gadis itu lurus dan dalam hingga wajahnya mendekat sedikit berjarak. "Kumohon, Hali…"

Sang gadis hanya bisa membisu ketika merasakan hangat napas sang pemuda di telinga dengan bisikan yang terdengar agak sedih. Merasa tak punya pilihan dan tak tega menolak, Hali mengangguk kecil meski ia merasa sedikit malu untuk melakukannya sembari berharap tak ada yang melihat mereka.

Matanya perlahan terpejam begitu Lust mendekatkan wajahnya. Sebuah ciuman yang dalam, namun tak diduga Hali akan begitu lama… hingga keduanya menjauhkan wajah masing-masing.

Halilintar tak kuasa menahan pertanyaan di benaknya. "Lust… ada apa denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Raut wajah agak sedih terlukis di wajah Lust. "Aku… aku hanya ingin membantumu…" Halilintar kembali dikejutkan ketika Lust memeluk erat dirinya. Tapi yang bisa dilakukan sang gadis hanyalah mengelus punggung lebar sang pemuda. Ia berpikir mungkin Lust hanya ingin bermanja-manja.

"Lust… Aku…"

"Tak bolehkah aku mengikutimu meski tak dibutuhkan?"

"Bu-bukan begitu… Hanya saja, kau pasti akan lebih dibutuhkan jika berada di sini."

"Huh, apanya… Pride selalu mengusir-usirku karena bantuan di kedai sudah banyak. Greed juga begitu selama ia sibuk menghitung anggaran rumah tangga bersama Taufan. Sloth selalu menatapku dengan sorotan tajam kalau aku mendekati dirinya dan Air yang sedang mencuci atau menyetrika. Dan kau lihat sendiri bagaimana kekanakannya Glu dengan Api. Mereka hanya bermain sepanjang hari dan keduanya bahkan lebih dibutuhkan jika kedai kekurangan tenaga. Aku merasa tak berguna."

Jawaban panjang dengan nada kesal dari Lust membuat Hali tak enak hati. Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud membuat sang pemuda merasa demikian.

"Ng, Lust… maafkan aku."

Lust hanya diam sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Halilintar berusaha menahan senyum karena geli melihat sikap kekanakan kekasihnya itu agar tak menyinggung perasaan Lust.

"Ng, bagaimana kalau Lust membantu Tok Aba mengecek motor? Aku khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Atok ketika mengendarai motor tua itu. Atau mungkin membantu Adu Du dan Probe serta Ochobot memperbaiki senjata. Kau' kan salah satu dari pecahan Fang yang juga pintar. Apa aku bisa mengandalkanmu, Lust?"

Tentu saja sebagai seorang laki-laki ada harga diri besar untuk diandalkan dalam berbagai situasi membuat Lust langsung menyetujui permohonan yang dilanturkan dengan senyuman manis oleh Halilintar. Gadis itu lega luar biasa bujukannya berhasil begitu sang pemuda berdiri tegap sambil membanggakan diri.

"Tenang saja! Apa pun akan kukerjakan! Baiklah! Aku akan ke tempat Adu Du!"

Setelah memberikan ciuman singkat di kening Hali, Lust langsung melesat kencang dari pandangan dengan penuh semangat. Meninggalkan Halilintar yang tersipu kecil mendapatkan ciuman.

* * *

Namun sayang…

Kini Lust hanya bisa berdiri di depan laboratorium Adu Du yang dilengkapi pintu otomatis yang dilengkapi dengan _password_. Sementara alien hijau sahabatnya itu justru melarang masuk karena tak mau diganggu.

Kedua sahabat itu berdebat melalui monitor yang terpasang di depan pintu. "Aku sudah cukup mendapat bantuan dari Ochobot dan Probe di sini, Fa-… Maksudku, Lust. Dan robot ungu payah ini saja sudah membuatku repot."

"Ayolah, Adu Du! Masa aku tak boleh membantu?"

"Aku menghargai bantuanmu, Lust… Tapi aku benar-benar sudah- HEI, PROBE! JANGAN PASANG KABEL ITU DULU!"

 **BLAMMMM!**

Layar monitor yang tadi memperlihatkan wajah Adu Du kini ditutupi asap tebal.

"ARRRGHHHH! BISAKAH KAU TAK MELAKUKAN APA YANG TAK KUMINTA!? OCHOBOT! AMBILKAN PEMADAM API!"

Lust tak bisa membujuk lebih jauh lagi begitu monitor mati dan nampaknya Adu Du memang sudah tak membutuhkan seorang 'pengganggu' lagi. Dengan lemas Lust berjalan gontai meninggalkan laboratorium Adu Du.

Akhirnya langkah Lust berlanjut kembali ke rumah Tok Aba… dan kembali lagi-lagi ia mengalami penolakan.

Motor tua Atok ternyata dalam kondisi baik meski memang nampak tua.

"Terima kasih, Lust atas penawaranmu. Tapi Atok baru saja membawanya servis tadi. Jadi motor ini baik-baik saja."

Lust hanya bisa menatap sedih motor yang ditepuk-tepuk bangkunya dengan bangga oleh sang orang tua.

Sang pemuda merasa begitu tak dibutuhkan.

Bahkan Halilintar.

Bahkan Halilintar tak ingin ia membantunya.

Lust berjalan lemas tak bersemangat. Kakinya melangkah entah ke mana. Begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya barulah ia sadar ternyata dirinya sudah sampai di tengah kota. Matanya hanya berkeliling sendu.

Terlebih ketika ia mendapati _cafe_ mungil di mana ia menraktir Halilintar untuk pertama kalinya. Wajah Halilintar yang tersenyum manis begitu membuat Lust berdebar. Ingin rasanya ia melihat sekali lagi wajah itu. Lust berharap bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk gadis pujaannya agar bisa tersenyum lagi seperti demikian.

Menghela napas begitu panjang, Lust memutuskan menyeberangi jalan raya menuju _café_ tersebut. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang namun tak terlalu ramai. Bila mengingat apa yang biasanya Fang lakukan pada saat itu, seharusnya sekarang ia berada di dalam kelas mendengarkan pelajaran sambil asyik memperhatikan punggung sang pujaan hati. Gadis kesayangannya yang duduk di bangku tepat di depan sang pemuda berkacamata.

Sayang karena kondisi terpisahnya kepribadian Fang dan Boboiboy, Tok Aba memutuskan agar mereka tak bersekolah dahulu karena khawatir jikalau sesuatu terjadi tanpa pengawasan Adu Du yang merasa bertanggung jawab.

Candaan Gopal, ketegasan dan omelan Yaya, perebutan seorang Boboiboy dengan Ying yang akhirnya berujung persaingan ketat dan pertandingan, obrolan dengan Stanley, pelajaran yang membosankan, riuh ramai kelas, kegiatan basket…

Sebagai pecahan diri Fang ada rasa rindu dalam diri Lust terhadap apa yang sehari-hari sang pemuda lakukan. Langkah Lust yang gontai dengan pikirannya yang melayang sembari menyeberang membuat ia tak memperhatikan jalan.

Seseorang yang tengah sibuk membawa beberapa dus di kedua tangannya tak sengaja tersenggol Lust hingga kotak-kotak tersebut jatuh ke atas aspal.

"Aduh!"

"Ah! Ma-maafkan saya!"

"Sa-saya juga tak memperhatikan jalan! Maafkan saya!"

Buru-buru Lust membantu wanita yang tak sengaja tersenggol tadi. Untung tak ada barang pecah belah di dalam kardus-kardus tersebut. Sang wanita turut terburu berusaha mengangkat kembali kardus yang berjatuhan karena sebentar lagi lampu jalan akan menunjukkan mereka tak boleh menyeberang lagi.

Dengan sigap Lust mengangkat semua dus berukuran besar dengan kedua tangannya dengan ringan, membuat wanita yang ia tolong itu terkagum. Keduanya lekas menyeberang hingga sampai di depan _café_ yang dituju Lust.

"Biar kubantu anda membawanya sebagai permintaan maafku. Anda akan ke mana?"

Senyum ramah nan _gentle_ dari Lust membuat wanita yang ia tolong itu tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih banyak. Saya memang membutuhkan bantuan seseorang."

Sebuah bantuan.

Ini yang Lust butuhkan.

Ketika seseorang membutuhkannya dan menghargainya.

Senyuman lebar menghias wajah tampan pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

Dengan gembira Lust berjalan bersama wanita yang baru saja ia temui beberapa menit lalu sambil berkenalan dan bersendau gurau.

Sang pemuda bagai menemukan kesenangan tersendiri dan kepuasan dalam hati ketika ia tahu bahwa ada yang membutuhkannya. Ia telah melupakan kegalauan dan kesedihannya beberapa menit lalu.

* * *

Makan malam tiba dengan panggilan dari Api dan Glu. Semua orang berkumpul di ruang tengah hendak menikmati santapan yang beraroma lezat. Namun gerutuan Gluttony menjadi perhatian semua orang.

"Argh! Lust telat lagi? Aku udah lapar…"

Halilintar menoleh melihat sebuah bantal yang terletak di sampingnya sebagai penanda ketidak hadiran orang yang ia kasihi itu.

"Aku akan panggil-"

Derap langkah terburu mendekat dari arah pintu belakang dan muncullah wujud yang ditunggu. Lust terengah dengan wajah lelah namun segar. Jelas ia baru mandi dan buru-buru menuju ruang tengah rumah Tok Aba untuk makan malam.

"Sori! Sori! Aku telat…!"

Glu tidak jadi protes berganti bersorak girang karena bisa makan tepat waktu. Akhirnya semua orang memakan santapan malam dengan lahap. Dan tak diduga Halilintar, Lust melahap makan malamnya dengan porsi yang lebih dari biasanya. Ia nampak kelaparan.

"Lust, kau lapar sekali, yah? Apa kau tadi habis membantu Atok dan yang lain?" senyum Hali sambil menuang air di gelas pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Oh, hm, yah… kira-kira begitu."

Hali sempat heran dengan sikap cuek Lust. Padahal biasanya pemuda itu rajin sekali membuka obrolan atau menggoda sang gadis meski sambil makan dan ikut menimpali jika yang lain sedang mengobrol.

Namun hal yang tak biasa itu dihiraukan Hali yang berpikir mungkin Lust benar-benar kelaparan hingga ia enggan mengobrol dengannya. Terutama ketika Lust berpamitan ingin tidur cepat. Halilintar memakluminya karena ia berpikir bahwa hari itu mungkin Lust telah banyak bekerja membantu Atok atau mungkin membantu di kedai seharian sehingga begitu lelah.

Betapa lega hati Halilintar mengetahui bahwa Lust menikmati pekerjaannya hingga tidur cepat karena lelah.

* * *

Esok paginya seperti biasa, para Fang dan Boboiboy melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing. Tapi di balik kesemua itu ada keanehan yang tak biasa.

Begitu matahari mulai muncul, kedai telah siap sedia menunggu pelanggan. Cucian tengah direndam menunggu siang hari agar bisa menjemur. Sarapan telah siap disajikan untuk disantap ramai-ramai. Sebelum membersihkan rumah, Halilintar mengisi tenaganya dengan sarapan terlebih dahulu. Begitu pula dengan Taufan dan Greed yang nantinya akan ke pasar membutuhkan tenaga besar.

Keanehan yang tak biasa kali ini adalah… begitu selesai sarapan, Lust langsung berpamitan melesat entah ke mana.

"Paling-paling nyariin tempat buat kalian kencan." Ledek Taufan sambil menyenggol Halilintar yang berada di sebelahnya. Halilintar merona berusaha menahan malu, "Apaan, sih! Kamu sirik, ya?"

Kedua gadis itu saling tertawa kecil. Dalam hati Halilintar ada rasa senang mendengar tebakan Taufan. Sungguh ia berharap Lust memang sedang menyibukkan dirinya demi diri Halilintar.

Namun yang tak bisa ditebak adalah kepulangan Lust yang ternyata baru sampai rumah begitu matahari tenggelam.

Warna merah sore sudah meninggalkan langit berganti gelap. Halilintar berkali-kali melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela atau kakinya berjalan dan berdiri di teras depan mencari-cari wujud pemuda berkacamata kekasihnya.

"Ciyeee… yang khawatir~"

Ledekan Taufan dan Gempa berkali-kali membuat Halilintar berusaha menahan diri agar tidak melempar bantal sofa atau sandal pada keduanya. Api bolak-balik menghampiri kembaran tersayangnya sambil memeluk manja dada Halilintar dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara dada empuk kesayangannya, membujuk agar menunggu Lust di dalam rumah saja. Tapi hanya elusan lembut di kepala dan pelukan kecil yang menjawab.

"Maaf, ya, Api. Api tunggu di dalam bersama yang lain saja, yah? Kan sebentar lagi mau makan malam. Api dan Glu siapkan dulu saja makan malamnya."

Gadis bernuansa merah terang itu hanya menunduk kecewa sambil berjalan masuk menuruti permintaan Halilintar. Air hanya bisa menghibur Api yang kecewa dengan menepuk bahunya.

Tak lama yang ditunggu Halilintar datang. Dengan usaha keras gadis itu berjuang tak memperlihatkan kekhawatirannya.

"Lust! Apa-apaan kamu? Jam segini baru pulang!"

Sang pemuda nyengir lebar, "Hehehe, maaf, say~ Aku mandi dulu, yah!"

"Ah, hei! Tunggu!"

Halilintar terheran melihat sosok Lust yang langsung menghilang melesat menuju kamarnya dan terburu membawa perangkat mandi ke kamar mandi.

Hal yang sama seperti kemarin kembali terjadi. Lust datang terlambat ketika akan makan malam dan ia tak banyak bicara dengan gadis di sampingnya dan berpamitan ingin tidur lebih cepat.

Halilintar berusaha menghiraukan keanehan itu kembali.

Ia berusaha tetap berprasangka baik pada Lust.

Ia berpikir mungkin besok Lust akan kembali seperti semula.

Setidaknya itu yang ia harapkan dalam lubuk hati terdalam.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drama LustxHali babak satu mulaaai xD Saya memang merencanakan drama yang paling panjang adalah LustxHali ^^ Sebagai kado untuk Lust yang telah sabar mengalami penolakan berkali-kali dari Halilintar xD So, yup! Ini BARU saja mulai konflik xDD**

 **Semoga kalian nggak bosan dengan drama percintaan ini xD Agak _cheesy_ memang xD Tapi karena keju itu gurih dan enak, tolong maafkan saya (?) /hah xD**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk doa teman-teman. Saya merasa lebih sehat sekarang, hanya tinggal pilek saja ^^ Minggu depan sudah mulai perkuliahan rutin, doakan saja agar saya tidak hiatus lama lagi. Saat ini pun saya juga berusaha melanjutkan Melodi Malam Hari.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah sabar menunggu _update_ ff saya yang publish seminggu sekali ini. Terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah membantu memperbaiki penulisan agar menjadi lebih baik lagi. Sungguh saya senang sekali kalau mendapat koreksian positif dari kalian ^^**

 **Salam hangat semuanya, baik untuk pembaca setia dan pembaca baru ^^ Semoga ff ini senantiasa menghibur kalian yah ^^**

 **Big hug for all of you, guys!**

 **Salam,**

 **Widzilla**


	22. Bitter

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bitter_**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam tidur disambut dengan bahagia oleh Sloth.

Cowok itulah yang paling awal mencuci kaki, berganti baju, dan menyikat giginya jika sudah jam malam. Tapi ada satu aktifitas yang sama sekali tak boleh ia lewatkan meski sedetik pun.

Kakinya berjalan menuju dapur. Di mana ia yakin akan menemukan sosok yang ia dambakan. Ia rindukan hangat pelukannya, suara lembutnya, senyum manisnya. Setiap malam tak pernah sang pemuda absen untuk berpamitan sebelum tidur.

Air baru saja menyusun piring untuk besok pagi di dapur, Sloth berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan memeluknya. "Selamat malam, Air."

Air tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan sang pemuda pemalas. "Selamat malam, Sloth."

"Mimpi indah, yah…"

Air tersenyum lebih lebar mendengar bisikan kekasihnya. Betapa ia menyukai suara yang dalam namun lembut itu. "Kau juga, Sloth."

Sebuah pelukan hangat. Wangi sabun dan deterjen dari baju Sloth membuat Air begitu betah memeluk dan menghirup tubuh pemuda pemalas kesayangannya.

Tangan sang pemuda enggan melepas pelukannya. Lembut dan wangi rambut hitam pendek gadis dalam pelukannya benar-benar membuatnya betah dalam posisinya sekarang. Kalau saja Sloth adalah seekor anjing Husky,mungkin di belakang bokongnya ada ekor yang terkibas kencang menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang terasa manis di hatinya.

"Air…"

"Hnn…?"

"… Tidur bareng, yuh…"

Sebuah sandal melayang dan tepat mengenai kepala Sloth. Greed dan Pride dengan tega menyeret sang pemuda yang protes karena keinginannya tak terwujud diikuti Gluttony yang tertawa-tawa melihat adegan komedi di depannya. Sementara Air tertawa-tawa kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda yang diseret menuju kamar gudang oleh saudara-saudaranya.

Pride keluar dari kamar membawa handuk dan sikat gigi menuju kamar mandi. Ia tak memedulikan ocehan dan omelan Sloth yang tak terima akan perlakuan saudara-saudaranya yang melarang keinginan untuk tidur bersama Air.

Tentu saja Pride terlalu masa bodo pada saudaranya itu.

Ia menyikat giginya dan berkumur. Handuk yang ia selempangkan di leher ia gunakan untuk menyeka wajahnya yang ia cuci tadi. Begitu membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia mendapati Gempa yang mengenakan daster berwarna kuning muda ternyata sedang mengantri untuk menggunakan kamar mandi. Gadis yang berdiri sendirian di depan pintu itu sedikit terkejut mendapati Pride keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ah, Pride."

Sang pemuda berkacamata hanya diam memandangi gadis di hadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memojokkan Gempa pada dinding dan memberinya ciuman di bibir hingga ke leher membuat Gempa mendesah kecil merona. Namun gadis itu membiarkan Pride memeluk tubuhnya dan memberikan beberapa ciuman lagi.

"Kau manis menggunakan daster itu."

"E-eh, te-terima kas-ah…"

Komentar dengan desahan dari sang pemuda membuat Gempa menggigit bibirnya. Wangi sabun pria dari tubuh yang ia peluk membuat pikiran Gempa melayang. Sementara Pride begitu menikmati wangi segar dari tubuh gadis kesayangannya. Ia tak keberatan sama sekali tertangkap basah tengah bermesraan dengan Gempa.

"N-nn, Pride… Nanti ada yang melihat…"

Pride hanya diam tak menjawab. Bibirnya menikmati halus kulit leher Gempa. Tangannya memeluk erat dan mendekapkan tubuh sang gadis hingga menempel erat pada tubuhnya. Gempa bagai kehilangan kesadaran membiarkan pemuda dingin tersebut mencium bibirnya dalam.

"Mmm, Pride…"

"Sudah lama aku tak memelukmu begini."

"Ta-tapi, aku…"

Hingga terdengar suara seseorang menuruni tangga, Gempa secara otomatis melepas pelukannya. Halilintar yang telah mengenakan _tank top_ merah dan _hot pants_ hitamnya baru saja menapakkan kaki di lantai bawah mengangkat alis mendapati Gempa yang buru-buru masuk kamar mandi dengan wajah merah. Pride hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja tertutup setelah Gempa memasukinya.

Tanpa kata-kata, Halilintar mengrenyitkan alis membiarkan Pride berjalan ngeloyor menuju kamar gudang belakang tanpa memedulikan gadis tersebut.

Suara air gemericik terdengar di kamar mandi di mana Gempa tengah menyikat giginya tak Hali pedulikan. Ia bisa menebak apa yang telah Pride lakukan bersama Gempa tadi.

Halilintar mengecek pintu depan dan jendela memastikan segalanya terkunci. Tak lama Gempa keluar dari kamar mandi sambil nyengir. Ia tahu Halilintar jelas mengetahui apa yang Pride lakukan dengan dirinya di depan pintu kamar mandi tadi, maka Gempa berusaha cepat kabur dari situ sebelum ia tak bisa menahan malu lagi.

"Se-selamat tidur, Hali." Derap langkah Gempa yang buru-buru menaiki tangga membuat Halilintar terkekeh geli.

Begitu ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup dari lantai dua dan yakin bahwa semua orang telah berada di kamar masing-masing, Halilintar mengendap ke dapur. Di mana ia biasa bertemu dengan Lust sebelum tidur dengan alasan haus. Sejak keduanya bertemu secara tak sengaja di dapur untuk minum, akhirnya hal tersebut menjadi kegiatan rutin Lust dan Halilintar sebelum tidur. Bertukar senyum, sedikit obrolan penuh bisikan, ucapan selamat malam dan sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

Benar saja, sang pemuda tengah meneguk segelas air dingin sebelum tidur.

"Hai, Lust." Sang gadis berbisik membuat pemuda yang baru saja menjauhkan bibirnya dari gelas kaca yang ia pegang tersenyum.

"Hei…" Pemuda yang bertelanjang dada itu mengembalikan botol air ke dalam kulkas dan menaruh gelasnya di bak cuci.

Kedua lengan Lust terbuka lebar menyambut Halilintar yang menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan sang pemuda. Lust melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping nan seksi Hali. Pakaian yang nyaris memperlihatkan tubuh gadis itu membuat Lust mengeluarkan keinginan untuk mencium bahu dan leher Halilintar. Gadis berambut hitam pendek tersebut merona namun tak menolak sambil menikmati dada bidang pemuda berkacamata yang hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ itu. Wangi sabun pria yang ia hirup bagai aromaterapi menghilangkan rasa lelahnya setelah seharian bekerja mengantar pesanan dan membersihkan rumah.

"Oke, selamat istirahat, ya. Selamat tidur, sayang~" Sebuah ciuman di bibir dan kening mengakhiri kemesraan keduanya.

Halilintar mengerjap heran. Tak biasanya Lust demikian. Mereka bisa mengobrol beberapa lama di situ hingga biasanya Gempa berbisik memanggil Halilintar untuk tidur dari arah tangga. Atau bahkan biasanya Lust berusaha menahan-nahan agar Halilintar lebih lama lagi bersamanya di situ.

"Eh? Ce-cepat sekali…?"

"Besok' kan kau harus bekerja. Aku tak mau kau kelelahan, say~" Sebuah ciuman kembali mendarat di pipi dengan singkat.

"Oh… be-benar juga… Tapi-"

"Selamat tidur."

Senyuman tampan dari Lust mengakhiri pertemuan keduanya di dapur. Halilintar hanya bisa diam dalam bingung di ruangan kecil tersebut. Ia terpaksa mematikan lampu dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan pikiran yang bergumul dalam otaknya.

"Ada apa dengan Lust?" gumam Hali sambil membuka pintu kamar.

"Haaaliii!"

Sambutan istimewa dari Api mendarat di dada empuk Halilintar membuyarkan pikiran terganti oleh keterkejutan dan desahan dari gadis itu.

"Hhh, Api… Kau ini… Sudah malam. Tidur sana." Elusan di kepala dan pelukan hangat dari Hali benar-benar membuat Api tak mau beranjak dari posisi nyamannya. Ia justru membenamkan wajah dalam dada kesayangannya itu.

"Api mau tidur sama Hali malam ini, yaaa?"

"Nggak boleh. Nanti kamu terus-terusan meluk. Kan' panas…"

"Aaaah, Haliii… Kumohooon. Api nggak akan terus-terusan meluk Hali, koook…"

Halilintar menggeleng sambil menepuk-nepuk ubun-ubun gadis yang manja padanya itu. Pada akhirnya berkat bujukan Taufan dan Gempa, Api mau tidur di kamar sebelah seperti biasanya.

Gempa menyelimuti Air yang sudah terlelap. Kemudian memandang Halilintar yang telah duduk di atas ranjang. "Tumben nggak ngobrol dulu dengan Lust… Ada apa?"

"Eh, ng… Dia bilang aku harus istirahat karena besok bekerja."

"Eh? Kok, tumben…"

Hali terdiam membiarkan Gempa duduk di sampingnya. "Sejak makan malam kemarin… Lust nampak aneh. Ia tak memedulikanku dan tak banyak berbicara denganku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya marah, ya…? Apa dia kesal karena aku tak mengijinkannya membantuku…"

"Hali, sudahlah. Kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Mungkin Lust memang mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya ini jadi ia menyuruhmu tidur awal dan memberinya ciuman selamat pagi besok."

"Ih, Gempa!" Halilintar tertawa kecil sambil memukul pelan Gempa yang terkekeh menggodanya.

"Sudah. Tidur sana. Jangan mikirin Lust melulu."

Akhirnya lampu kamar dimatikan Gempa. Ketiga gadis penghuni kamar terbaring di pembaringan masing-masing.

Halilintar hanya diam sambil berbaring tanpa menutup mata, berharap besar apa yang dikatakan Gempa benar.

"Lust… Ada apa denganmu…?"

* * *

Esok paginya hal yang sama kembali terjadi. Lust bergegas meninggalkan rumah begitu selesai sarapan.

Rasa penasaran dan gelisah terus membayangi Halilintar. Sungguh ia rindu pada Lust yang mengejarnya dahulu. Sepoi angin pagi tak membawa pergi kegelisahannya. Ia justru semakin khawatir melihat Lust bergegas meninggalkan kedai. Kali ini Halilintar berusaha mengikutinya. "Lu-Lust, aku ikut denganmu, ya?"

"Hah? Hei, bagaimana dengan pengiriman coklat Tok Aba?"

"Ng, ada Taufan yang bisa membantu… A-aku boleh ikut denganmu?"

"Hali, maaf, tapi lebih baik kau di sini sa-"

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan hari ini?"

Halilintar tak ingin mendengar penolakan lagi dari pemuda di hadapannya maka ia langsung menawarkan hal yang paling diinginkan Lust darinya. Sesuai dugaan gadis itu, sang pemuda terkejut dan nampak begitu menginginkan tawaran Hali. Ia tergagap dan nampak senang, namun ada raut panik dan khawatir di baliknya.

"E-eh? Anu! A-ng…"

"Ng, kau tak mau kencan denganku…?"

"MA-MAU! Tentu saja aku mau! Ta-tapi… sepertinya ini bukan saat yang baik, Hali. Maksudku… Aku belum menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk kencan kita…"

"Tapi, Lust…"

Sang pemuda menggenggam kedua bahu gadis kesayangannya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Nanti kalau aku sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok kita bisa kencan. Aku janji akan membuat kencan kita tak terlupakan."

Senyuman lembut Lust membuat Halilintar terdiam tak sanggup lagi memaksa. Ia yakin ada yang disembunyikan Lust darinya.

Sebuah ciuman di kening dan pipi tidak membuat Halilintar lega sama sekali. Terlebih ketika Lust tersenyum dan berpamitan, memunggungi gadis itu.

Punggung Lust yang nampak menjauh dari pandangan membuat Halilintar gundah. Hatinya sesak penuh kekhawatiran.

Ia takut.

Takut sosok pemuda itu akan terus memunggunginya dan tak kembali lagi.

Bisikan sedih memanggil nama sang pemuda, berharap sosok yang telah menghilang dari pandangan masih berada di hadapannya.

"Lust…"

Lamunan Halilintar buyar begitu suara Gempa memanggil dari kedai.

"Haliiii, tolong antarkan pesanan coklat ke alamat iniii!"

Dengan berat dan gontai, Halilintar terpaksa membalikkan tubuh dan melakukan tugasnya mengantar pesanan.

* * *

Berusaha mengalihkan pikiran, Halilintar terus melakukan tugasnya dengan baik hingga matahari mulai tinggi. Jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan menunjukkan sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Selesai mengantar pesanan terakhir ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan menikmati makan siang bersama di rumah.

Langkah sang gadis yang mulai lelah akhirnya terhenti di tengah kota. Halilintar mulai berpikir untuk pulang naik bus saja. Ia merasa kekuatannya mulai lemah dan kecepatannya juga menurun.

"Ini pasti salah satu efek dari pemisahan diri Boboiboy yang terlalu lama." Gumam Halilintar khawatir. "Aku jadi lebih mudah lelah."

Akhirnya Hali menghampiri halte di mana ia pernah bersama Lust turun di situ untuk menuju _cafe_ yang pernah mereka datangi di seberang jalan. Begitu duduk, Halilintar bisa melihat pemandangan _cafe_ mungil tersebut dari halte.

Ia tersenyum mengingat pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya di dalam _cafe_. Ia mengingat betapa cerianya Lust mengobrol dan begitu baik serta lembut perlakuannya pada diri Halilintar.

Hali tak kuasa menahan senyuman. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan lengkungan kebahagiaan itu dengan jemari yang menyentuh bibirnya.

Pemandangan _cafe_ mungil di seberang sana sungguh indah membawa Halilintar yang duduk di halte menunggu bus terbawa pada memori manis beberapa hari lalu bersama Lust.

Obrolan hangat Lust.

Suara Lust yang dalam namun ringan membuatnya tersenyum.

Nada yang ramah.

Perlakuan lembut dari Lust.

Senyuman tampan sang pemuda.

Halilintar menggigit bibirnya, merasa wajahnya memanas mengingat semua itu.

Oh. Halilintar juga mengingat betapa bahagianya ia menerima sekuntum mawar dari Lust ketika mereka melewati toko bunga di samping _cafe_. Di mana Lust membelikan dan memberikannya untuk seorang gadis…

 _Eh?_

 _Apa?_

Mata Halilintar terbelalak melihat seorang pemuda yang amat sangat ia kenal di seberang jalan sana.

Di depan toko bunga.

 _Lust._

 _Itu Lust._

Halilintar yakin itu pemuda yang ia cintai. Ia yakin dirinya sedang tak mengkhayal atau bermimpi.

Lust membawa sebuah buket bunga mawar.

Dan memberikan pada gadis di sampingnya.

Angin yang tadi berhembus lembut seakan berhenti.

Suara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang seakan tak terdengar.

Halilintar hanya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

Detak jantungnya yang berdegup tak percaya dengan pengelihatannya.

"Lust…?"

Jantung yang berdegup kencang kini bagai terhenti. Bumi bagai berhenti berputar.

Siapa gadis yang Lust berikan bunga-bunga bermekaran indah itu.

Kenapa Lust tersenyum padanya.

Kenapa Lust memberikan bunga-bunga indah itu padanya.

Sungguh ia berharap itu hanya khayalannya saja. Hanya sebuah mimpi buruk di mana Halilintar akan terbangun dan melupakannya.

Suara orang-orang berlalu-lalang kembali terdengar.

Halilintar berusaha kembali pada kesadaran dirinya. Ia berusaha berpikir lebih jernih. Ia berusaha berpikir positif.

"Ah, mu-mungkin dia hanya kenalan Lust. Bunga itu… mungkin bunga itu memang milik gadis itu. Ia meminta Lust memeganginya sebentar."

Jam dijital yang terpasang di halte menunjukkan sebentar lagi ia harus kembali ke kedai. Sambil berdiri, Hali menghela napas panjang. Berusaha mengeluarkan pikiran negatifnya.

"Aku harus lekas kembali. Kalau tidak Api bisa mengomel karena aku telat jam makan siang."

Ya.

Saat ini ada yang harus ia pikirkan.

Saudari-saudari tersayangnya.

Halilintar merasa tak boleh egois memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau memang saat ini aku bisa melihat Lust tersenyum gembira, kenapa aku harus bersedih?"

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata jatuh. Mengalir di pipi sang gadis.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Halilintar."

Hiburan kecil semata untuk menghalau pikiran buruk sang gadis ucapkan dalam bisikan.

Tak disadari, perlahan ada sebuah retakan kecil di hatinya.

Retakan yang mulai terasa sakit meski kecil.

* * *

Siang hari dilewati begitu saja oleh Halilintar. Segala pesanan sudah diantar seusai makan siang. Para pelanggan mulai meninggalkan kedai setelah menikmati coklat kesukaan mereka.

Hanya ada satu yang tak bisa Hali lepaskan dari benaknya.

Ingatannya tentang Lust yang tersenyum dan memberikan mawar pada seorang gadis cantik di depan toko bunga.

Berkali-kali Halilintar berusaha mengalihkan pikiran yang mengusiknya itu dengan melakukan sesuatu. Entah membantu di kedai, membersihkan rumah, apa pun yang bisa ia lakukan. Namun setelah tak ada lagi yang harus dikerjakan, ingatan yang mengusik Hali itu kembali.

"Oh, ayolah Halilintar. Mereka pasti tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Percayalah pada Lust!" Halilintar menggeleng kepalanya kencang.

"Di-dia tak mungkin…"

Dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak setiap ia mengingat wajah Lust yang tersenyum itu.

Senyuman Lust yang Halilintar inginkan hanya untuk dirinya, kini tak lagi. Ada orang lain yang juga memiliki senyuman itu.

"Halilintar?"

Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh mendapati salah satu kembarannya yang termuda. Air menatap khawatir pada kembarannya yang tertua itu.

"Hali? Kau tak apa-apa? Sedari tadi aku mendengar kau terus bergumam dengan nada gugup…"

Dengan cepat Hali memasang senyuman. "Aku tak apa, Air. Tumben kau tak bersama Sloth?"

Air tahu jelas gadis di hadapannya berusaha mengganti topik. Ia tahu Hali tak nyaman jika ditanya-tanya lebih lanjut. "Aku baru saja mau membawakan es cokelat untuknya. Dia kelelahan setelah membantuku menjemur pakaian tadi."

Gadis berbusana biru muda itu berpamitan meninggalkan Hali sendirian di tengah taman. Teriknya panas matahari mulai membuatnya tak nyaman. Tapi seruan panggilan makan siang dari Api membuat suasana panas itu menjadi lebih ceria. Terlebih ketika ia memanggil-manggil nama kembaran kesayangannya sambil berlari dan memeluk dada Halilintar.

"Haaaliii! Ayo makan! Hali pasti sudah lapar!"

Hali tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala gadis bernuansa merah-oranye itu. Tak diduga, Api justru dengan segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Ia bagai tahu apa yang sedang berada di dalam hati Halilintar.

"Hali…? Kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa?"

"Apa maksudmu, Api?"

"Hali kelihatan sedang sedih. Kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu? Apa Hali sedang ada masalah?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Api membuat Halilintar panik. Takut kalau Api dengan cepat bisa menebak apa yang sedang ia gundahkan.

"A-Api, aku…"

"Atau jangan-jangan ini soal Lust!?"

 _Astaga. Bagaimana bisa Api menebak tepat sasaran?_

Halilintar menahan napas terdiam.

Sungguh ia ingin sekali pergi dari situ sebelum Api bertanya lebih lanjut.

Diamnya Halilintar membuat Api yakin bahwa pemuda yang tergila-gila pada gadis kesayangannya itulah yang membuat Halilintar kini bersedih.

"Iya' kan!? Ini soal Lust' kan!?" Nada yang Api lontarkan mulai tinggi. Emosinya mulai naik.

"A-Api…! Api… Dengarkan aku…"

Dengan amat sangat lembut, Halilintar memeluk kembali kepala Api dan membenamkannya dalam dada, berusaha meredamkan emosi gadis tersebut. Halilintar sadar, hanya sebuah perlakuan lembut yang bisa meredamkan emosi gadis yang meledak-ledak itu.

Dan benar saja. Api terdiam tak lagi mengeluarkan segala pertanyaan yang diselimuti nada marah. Ia justru melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh molek Halilintar.

"Api… Mungkin ini masalah mengenai Lust, atau mungkin ini hanya sebuah masalah yang kuanggap besar padahal sebenarnya tidak. Aku hanya merisaukan sesuatu yang belum tentu terjadi seperti apa yang aku khawatirkan. Api jangan menuduh yang tidak-tidak pada Lust, dong. Hali jadi sedih…"

Api terdiam sambil memeluk dada kesayangannya yang empuk itu. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah pada Halilintar meski masih ada kemarahan pada Lust dalam dirinya. "Maafkan Api, Hali…" Ujarnya pelan.

Halilintar tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengecup kening kembarannya yang lebih muda itu membuat Api tersenyum merona.

"Ayo kita makan dulu! Siapa tahu Hali jadi kembali ceria setelah makan masakan Api!"

Tangan Api yang menggandeng tangan Halilintar menariknya menuju kedai dengan riang.

Halilintar tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia merasa sebenarnya tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

Ia percaya pada Lust.

Hanya itu saja yang ia butuhkan untuk menepis segala pikiran buruk yang membuat suasana hatinya mendung.

Sebuah kepercayaan.

Yang entah akan bertahan berapa lama.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wah, saya telat _update_ lagi... Maafkan saya Dx  
Tak disangka di tahun yang baru ini ternyata Alhamdulillah ada aja kerjaan yang harus dikerjakan ^^**

 **Udah pada nungguin Boboiboy The Movie, yah!? Sama nih! xD Nggak sabar! Keluarnya pas ulang tahun Fang (13 April) loh xD** **Ecieeee, Boboiboy ngajak Fang nonton sebagai hadiah xD**

 **Nah... 13 Maret nanti Boboiboy ultah nih!** **Ada yang mau kasih kado ke Boboiboy? Yuk, kita bikin fanart untuk dikirim ke Monsta ^^**

 **Gimana caranya?**

 **\- Kalian gambar fanart dengan tema "Happy Birthday, Boboiboy!"**

 **-** **Gambar digital atau manual dengan diwarna pakai pensil warna, cat air, dll juga boleh ^^**

 **-** **Untuk yang manual nanti bisa di-scan, atau difoto. Fotonya yang bagus yah ^^**

 **\- Nanti bisa kalian upload di Facebook, Deviantart, Instagram, tumblr, atau Twitter dengan hashtag #hbdboboiboy. Jangan lupa cantumin nama kalian yah ^^**

 **\- Ditunggu sampai 13 Maret 2016 ^^** **Mau lewat dikit juga nggak apa2 kok xD**

 **Eits, saya ngiklan begini nggak disuruh ato dibayar Monsta, loh xD Hanya ingin mengajak teman-teman memeriahkan ulang tahun karakter kesayangan kita ^^ Ayo kita gambar sepenuh hati kita untuk Boboiboy! xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke! Drama LustxHali sudah dimulaaaai! Ada yang request PridexGempa kemarin? Yosh, semoga beberapa paragraf cukup untukmu ^^**

 **Mungkin ada yang mau request pairing lainnya ^^ Jangan malu-malu untuk disampaikan xD**

 **Salam hangat semuanya, baik untuk pembaca setia dan pembaca baru ^^ Semoga ff ini senantiasa menghibur kalian yah ^^**

 **Big hug for all of you, guys!**

 **Salam,**

 **Widzilla**


	23. Deep in my Heart

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Deep in my Heart**_

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari telah tenggelam. Kedai Tok Aba telah tutup. Sloth berbaring manja di pangkuan Air yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Sentuhan penuh kelemah lembutan dari gadis itu membuat sang pemuda enggan bangkit meski Gluttony sudah berseru memanggil untuk makan malam.

"Sloth, makan dulu yuk… Aku sudah lapar."

Wajah dengan senyuman penyejuk jiwa akhirnya membuat pemuda pemalas itu bergerak menegakkan tubuh untuk bangkit dari baringannya. Air tersenyum kecil sambil mengecup pipi Sloth, membuat kekasihnya itu semakin bersemangat mengajaknya makan malam.

"Greed, lanjutkan menghitungnya nanti saja. Ayo, makan dulu." Bujuk Taufan. Tapi pemuda tersebut tengah asyik dengan angka-angka yang tertulis dalam buku dan menari-nari di otaknya. Taufan menghela napas dan duduk di samping Greed, mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk lengan sang pemuda.

Ciuman di pipi akhirnya menyadarkan Greed dari fokus berubah tersipu. "Ta-Taufan…?"

Senyuman menjawab dengan hangat, "Ayo, makan."

"Eh, i-iya…"

Pride baru keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai membasuh tubuh. Begitu pula dengan Gempa di kamar mandi lantai dua. Ia lekas menuruni tangga menghampiri para saudarinya untuk menikmati makan malam bersama setelah mandi. Tok Aba yang juga telah mandi seusai menjalankan usaha kedainya duduk di antara Adu Du dan Gempa yang menyajikan nasi dan lauk terlebih dahulu untuk beliau. Tak disangka Gempa, Pride justru mengambilkan nasi di atas piring untuk sang gadis.

Senyuman manis merespon kebaikan hati Pride membuat pemuda itu tersipu berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Terima kasih, Pride."

"I-i-iya…"

Api duduk di antara para saudarinya, namun Halilintar belum ada di antara mereka. Gadis itu tahu di mana ia bisa menemukan saudari kesayangannya.

Berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju teras depan, Api menemukan Halilintar yang berdiri sendiri menatap arah jalan yang gelap namun sedikit diterangi lampu jalan.

Sudah nyaris seminggu sejak Lust berpamitan pada Tok Aba dan yang lain bahwa ia akan pulang lewat jam makan malam. Ia meminta agar disisakan saja bagian untuknya.

Jika ditanya apa yang ia kerjakan di luar sana, Lust hanya menjawab ada orang yang meminta bantuannya dan ia mendapat bayaran untuk itu. Lust tak pernah menjawab di mana ia bekerja dan apa pekerjaan sebenarnya. Tentu saja Lust meyakinkan semua orang bahwa apa yang ia lakukan bukan pekerjaan yang berbahaya atau buruk.

Meski Halilintar sudah tahu bahwa Lust akan pulang terlambat, ia setia menunggu pemuda itu di teras depan. Beberapa kali Lust pulang dengan gontai lelah luar biasa. Halilintar lekas membuatkannya teh panas dan menyajikan makan malam, menemani sang pemuda makan ketika semua orang sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing, bahkan menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi. Ia berharap bisa mengobrol banyak dengan sang pemuda setelahnya. Namun sayang, Lust sudah terlalu lelah, maka ia langsung tertidur begitu selesai berganti baju.

Halilintar merasa kesepian seminggu itu. Ia merindukan lantunan rayuan gombal Lust yang dahulu rajin mengekorinya. Penyesalan mulai muncul di hati. Ia ingin sekali bisa kembali seperti dahulu. Halilintar kini merasakan apa yang Lust rasakan. Ia ingin selalu bersama sang pemuda meski tak dibutuhkan.

Api terdiam sedih melihat Halilintar termenung bersandar di tiang teras. Ia mendekatinya perlahan dan memeluk lengan sang gadis.

"Hali… makan, yuk. Lust pulangnya' kan masih nanti malam."

Bujukan dengan nada sedih membuat Hali trenyuh. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menepuk lembut kepala Api, mengangguk kecil.

Api menggandeng tangan Halilintar dan menuntunnya masuk menuju dalam rumah untuk makan malam bersama-sama.

Di antara ramainya suasana, Halilintar mulai merasa sepi. Ia tak lagi duduk berdampingan dengan Lust ketika di mana semua orang asyik mengobrol dengan orang di samping mereka masing-masing.

Sloth yang manja pada Air, Gluttony yang membuat Api senang bukan main karena memuji-muji masakan karya sang gadis, Greed yang mengobrol mengenai selebaran diskon dengan Taufan, Gempa mengobrol dengan santai bersama Pride yang nampak begitu menikmati obrolan gadis kesayangannya, Adu Du yang membahas senjata yang masih ia perbaiki bersama Ochobot, dan Tok Aba yang merasa terhibur karena Probe.

Dalam hati kecilnya ia mulai merasa bahwa kepercayaannya mulai pudar.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyerah… Toh, jika senjata Adu Du selesai, para Fang dan Boboiboy akan kembali bersatu, dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula…"

Hatinya berbicara tanpa suara.

Hanya Halilintar sendiri yang dapat mendengarnya.

Mendengar dengan hatinya yang mulai layu.

* * *

Dari arah jalan suara derap langkah kaki terdengar terburu.

Lust muncul dari pintu depan tepat ketika semua orang telah selesai makan malam. Air dan Sloth juga baru saja menyelesaikan tugas mereka mencuci piring. Taufan dan Greed merapikan piring dan gelas yang telah mereka basuh dengan lap kering ke dalam lemari.

"Hoi, malam begini baru datang. Tuh, makan malammu."

Lust cengengesan sambil menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan. Begitu ia hendak memegang kenop pintu, Halilintar muncul dari dalam kamar mandi dengan baju tidurnya dan rambut yang agak basah tertutupi handuk. Ia terkejut mendapati Lust yang baru saja mau membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Lu-Lust? Kau baru datang?"

"Hei, say~ Iya, aku mau cuci tangan lalu makan dulu, yah!"

Dengan segera Lust mencuci tangannya di kamar mandi dan makan dengan lahap di ruang makan sendirian.

Halilintar hanya berdiri memandangi pemuda yang kelaparan itu dari depan pintu kamar mandi. Biasanya ia akan menemani Lust makan malam, meski sang pemuda tak mengajaknya mengobrol karena sibuk menikmati makan malamnya.

Namun kali ini Halilintar hanya diam tertunduk. Ia berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

Tak lama Lust selesai mengisi perutnya. "Haaah! Kenyaaang!"

Karena hanya tinggal dia sendirian, makan Lust langsung mencuci piringnya sendiri dan lekas mandi.

Di kamar gudang belakang, Sloth sudah mendengkur dengan keras meski Greed dan Gluttony cekikian mengusili saudara mereka yang pemalas itu. Pride menghela napas sambil menggeleng kepala melihat dua saudaranya asyik mencoret-coret wajah Sloth dengan spidol yang untungnya bisa dihapus dengan air.

Lust masuk dan bergegas mengganti bajunya. Ia langsung berbaring dengan santai di atas kasur. Tangannya meraih-raih gelas di atas meja di samping ranjang. Ia baru menyadari tak ada air yang mengisi.

"Hei, Pride. Di gelas lu da airnya ga? Minta dong. Males ke dapur, nih."

"Enak aja. Sana ambil ke dapur sendiri."

"Cih, pelit."

Akhirnya dengan kesal Lust berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk mengisi gelasnya yang kosong. Ia menyempatkan meneguk beberapa kali untuk membasahi dahaganya yang kering sebelum mengisi gelasnya kembali dan membawa ke kamar.

Sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari dapur, barulah ada yang ia rasakan ganjil.

 _Halilintar._

"Ah, iya… Biasanya dia kemari untuk mengobrol' kan? Sudah lama kita nggak mengobrol di sini…" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Tapi sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu turun dari kamarnya di lantai atas. Bahkan yang biasanya dari kamar para gadis terdengar sayup-sayup suara mengobrol, kini sunyi senyap.

Lust mulai ragu. Ia ingin sekali menghampiri pintu kamar para gadis dan mengetuknya untuk bertemu Halilintar barang beberapa menit.

"Apa besok saja, yah… Sebelum aku berangkat…?"

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, Lust memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dengan hati yang agak berat. Ia ingin sekali bertemu Halilintar.

Barulah Lust sadari, beberapa hari itu Hali terus berada di sisinya. Menemaninya makan ketika yang lain sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing, mengantar kepergiannya setiap pagi, dan menunggunya pulang setiap malam.

Lust menyadari bahwa perhatian besar dari Halilintar adalah yang paling ia inginkan selama ini. Ia justru terlalu mengabaikannya karena begitu bernafsu mencari kerja dan nafkah.

Perasaan bersalah mulai menggeliat dalam batinnya.

Ia bertekad akan menyapa Halilintar terlebih dahulu esok hari jika mereka bertemu muka.

* * *

Sebelum matahari terbit, para Boboiboy sudah bersiap dan melakukan tugas masing-masing didampingi para Fang.

Kecuali Halilintar.

Gadis tersebut sebenarnya berharap Lust bangun dan menyapanya meski hanya beberapa detik.

Betapa iri gadis itu ketika melihat Sloth kesal bukan main pada kedua saudaranya yang tertawa-tawa melihat wajah saudara mereka tercoret-coret karena ulah Greed dan Gluttony. Air tertawa kecil sambil membasuh wajah pemuda kesayangannya itu. Keakraban Air dan Sloth membuat Halilintar termangu.

Jika ia merasa sedih demikian, pemandangan di mana Lust memberikan bunga pada seorang gadis kembali menghantuinya. Hatinya kembali terasa sakit.

Halilintar berharap dengan bekerja mengeluarkan tenaga dapat menghalau kesedihannya. Ia membersihkan rumah sendirian, namun kali ini tanpa kekuatan. Ia mulai merasakan bahwa kekuatan dalam dirinya mulai berkurang. Menggunakan kekuatan kecepatan halilintar membuat gadis itu menjadi cepat lelah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghemat tenaga dengan membersihkan rumah tanpa kekuatan agar bisa mengantarkan pesanan siang nanti.

Seiring matahari meninggi, pekerjaan Halilintar sedikit demi sedikit mulai selesai.

Begitu yakin semua telah bersih, gadis bernuansa hitam-merah itu membasuh dirinya di kamar mandi.

Sementara itu, Lust yang kelelahan sejak semalam pada akhirnya bangun kesiangan tanpa ada yang membangunkannya. Ia langsung bangkit begitu melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

"AH! AKU KESIANGAN!"

Begitu melompat dari tempat tidur, ia bergegas mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti.

Sloth dan Air terbengong saat mereka sedang membilas cucian di halaman belakang dekat kamar para Fang, melihat Lust yang baru saja muncul mendobrak pintu.

"KENAPA AKU NGGAK DIBANGUNIN!?"

Sloth mendengus, "Udah gede kok masih dibangunin."

Lust menggeram frustasi dan kembali melangkah ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Halilintar tengah membasuh dirinya dengan handuk dalam kamar mandi seusai mandi. Membersihkan rumah membuatnya berkeringat namun setelah mandi tubuhnya menjadi segar kembali.

Setelah berganti baju, gadis berkaki jenjang itu menuruni tangga, dan menemukan salah seorang dari pecahan Fang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Sang pemuda menyadari keberadaan Halilintar yang berdiri di ujung tangga di dekatnya.

Lust merasa bahagia bisa melihat pujaannya sebelum berangkat. Persis seperti keinginannya semalam. Salah satu Fang yang doyan melepas kacamata itu memberikan senyuman pada gadis pujaannya. "Pagi, Hali."

Yang dilontarkan senyuman sedikit tersipu. Namun Hali tak ingin lagi berharap banyak dari pemuda yang tak lagi mengejarnya itu. "Pa-pagi."

"Kau sudah sarapan? Ayo ke kedai bersama-sama!"

Hanya senyuman yang amat sangat tipis dan anggukan kecil yang nyaris tak nampak menjawab. Lust mulai merasa ada yang lain dari sikap dingin sang gadis. Ia langsung menyadari bahwa Halilintar mulai tak lagi memedulikannya karena sikap cuek Lust akhir-akhir ini. Sungguh padahal Lust tak bermaksud demikian. Ia hanya terlalu bersemangat mencari nafkah.

"Ha-Hali… Ng, kau marah padaku?"

Gadis yang mengangkat wajahnya sedikit itu langsung menatap arah lain sambil menggeleng kecil. Enggan menatap manik coklat kemerahan milik pemuda di hadapannya.

Meski sebuah gelengan menjawab, Lust tahu Halilintar berbohong dengan keengganannya menatap mata sang pemuda.

"Hali…"

Tangan Lust yang hendak menyentuh lengan ramping Halilintar sedikit tersentak begitu gadis itu justru menarik tubuhnya menjauhkan jaraknya sedikit dari sang pemuda.

"A-ayo makan…" Ajakan yang hambar dari Halilintar dengan senyuman setipis benang semakin membuat Lust gelisah. Ia tahu kesalahannya.

"Hali. Halilintar. Dengarkan aku dulu."

Tubuh molek tersebut langsung dipeluk dan didekap Lust bagai tak ingin melepasnya. Halilintar tersentak. Ia terkejut akan perlakuan Lust yang tiba-tiba. Meski ingin melepaskan diri tapi hati Halilintar berkata lain. Ia sungguh rindu pelukan itu. Aroma tubuh itu. Hangat pelukan sang pemuda yang kini mencium keningnya penuh sayang.

"Hali… Aku tahu kau marah padaku. Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menghiraukanmu beberapa hari ini. Aku-aku terlalu bersemangat mencari uang dan tempat yang terbaik untuk kencan kita nanti. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini. Kumohon jangan marah padaku."

Mata Halilintar terpejam. Ia terdiam beberapa menit sambil merasakan sentuhan kulit leher Lust di wajahnya. "Aku tak marah… aku hanya…"

Dengan sabar Lust menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang ingin dilanjutkan Halilintar.

"…sedih."

Lust hanya diam sambil terus memeluk tubuh sang kembang pujaan.

"Aku… aku rindu… aku kangen kau, Lust." Isak tangis mulai terdengar. Ada getaran kecil dari tubuh Halilintar yang membuat Lust semakin memeluknya erat.

Bagai tersayat pisau, sang pemuda tahu jelas kesalahannya. Ia tak bermaksud membuat gadis pujaannya itu merasa sepi.

"Maafkan aku, Hali…"

Sungguh, Halilintar ingin sekali menanyakan siapa gadis yang diberikan bunga oleh Lust. Tapi tak ada keberanian dalam dirinya. Segala kalimat penuh pertanyaan itu tertahan di hati, tak mampu keluar. Ia terlalu takut untuk mendengar jawaban atau apa pun alasan yang diberikan Lust.

"Hali, kumohon jangan menangis. Ng, ba-bagaimana kalau kita kencan…! Ng, bes- ah, maksudku… tiga hari lagi!"

Halilintar mulai menghentikan sesenggukannya. Ia menghapus air matanya sambil berusaha mengangkat wajah menatap Lust.

"Ke-kenapa tak besok?"

"Eh, ng… besok aku masih ada kerjaan… Jadi…"

Kembali sebuah ketakutan menghantui. Halilintar merasa dirinya tak ingin mendengar apa pun alasan yang Lust berikan. Ia tak menanyakan lebih dalam lagi. Lust mengajaknya kencan saja sudah membuat dirinya senang. Senyuman kecil menghias sambil mengangguk, membuat Lust gembira bukan kepalang.

"Nah, kalau gitu… ayo kita sarapan dulu bersama!"

Tawa riang yang sudah lama tak Hali lihat dari Lust membuat dirinya semakin sedih. Kenyataan ada seorang gadis lain yang kini memiliki senyuman Lust semakin membuat Halilintar merasa ia harus melepaskan genggaman tangan sang pemuda.

Tak lagi ia merasa boleh berharap.

Tak lagi ia merasa memiliki sang pemuda.

Di kedai semua orang telah berkumpul mengelilingi sajian buatan Api dan Gluttony di atas tikar. Semua orang duduk sambil menyantap dengan nikmat sembari mengobrol kecil.

Tapi kali ini, Api meminta Glu untuk duduk di samping Lust. "Glu, maaf… bolehkah aku duduk dekat Hali?"

Merasa tak ada masalah dengan permintaan Api, Glu menyetujuinya dengan ringan hati. Lust justru sewot mempertanyakan kenapa bukan Halilintar yang duduk mendampinginya.

"A'elah… santai, brooo~ Aku' kan juga bro-mu."

"Apaan si lu! Sono, ah! Jauh! Hali! Kok nggak duduk bareng aku!?"

Halilintar tertawa kecil melihat protes kekasihnya. Tapi Lust merasa tak bisa berkutik ketika melihat Api menatap tajam padanya sambil memeluk lengan Halilintar. Jelas terlihat gadis itu tak menyukai keberadaan Lust di sekitar Halilintar sejak Halilintar justru menerima perasaan Lust.

Lust jadi menciut. Ia melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang sambil berbisik pada Gluttony.

"Hei, Glu… Boleh aku tanya sesuatu tentang Api?"

Glu yang sedang makan dengan lahap menghentikan kunyahannya sambil mengangkat bahu, "Tentu. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Api sepertinya tak menyukaiku jadian dengan Halilintar, ya? Padahal sepertinya dulu dia tak mempermasalahkan kalau aku mengejar-ngejarnya."

Glu mengangkat alis tanpa menjawab curahan hati Lust. Ia melirik pada gadis idamannya yang sedang bermanja dan mengobrol dengan Halilintar, dan kembali memandangi Lust.

"Hmm, mungkin karena kamu akhir-akhir ini tak memedulikan Hali. Api jadi kesal karena kau membuat Hali sedih." Ujar Lust sambil melanjutkan makan dengan cueknya. "Kau sendiri' kan tahu kalau Api amat sangat menyayangi Halilintar."

Lust terdiam. Ia semakin merasa bersalah pada Halilintar dan juga saudarinya yang amat sangat menyayangi sang gadis. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana kalau sampai dirinya diminta menjauhi Halilintar oleh saudari-saudarinya.

Sementara itu Api tengah bermanja di samping Halilintar. Ia menawarkan segala macam masakan yang telah ia sajikan untuk semua orang pada Halilintar seorang.

"Hali mau tambah? Aku ambilkan yang itu, ya? Ini buat Hali! Hali mau lagi?"

"A-Api… aku belum selesai makan yang ada di piringku… Tapi terima kasih, ya. Masakanmu lezat sekali."

Api merasa melayang ke langit ke tujuh mendengar pujian dan elusan lembut di kepalanya yang tertutup topi. Meski merasa agak terganggu tapi Halilintar hanya tersenyum membiarkan Api memeluk-meluk lengan gadis yang lebih dewasa darinya itu. Gempa dan Taufan yang melihatnya tertawa kecil, gemas akan tingkah Api.

"Hali… Apa kau masih menyukai Lust…? Bukankah dia sudah membuatmu sedih…" Bisik Api pelan. Halilintar yang mendengar bisikan dari gadis yang menempelkan pipinya pada bahu Hali menghela napas kecil dengan senyuman yang belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Api, aku mencintai Lust saat ini. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, yah? Seandainya nanti aku benar-benar bersedih karena Lust, biarkan aku dan Lust yang menyelesaikan permasalahan kami. Terima kasih kau sudah memerhatikanku." Ujar Hali lembut sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Api yang masih menempelkan pipinya pada bahu Halilintar.

Api masih tak puas akan jawaban Hali. Ia benar-benar gelisah dan tak suka melihat gadis itu bersedih lebih lama.

Entah apa yang sedang Lust lakukan di luar sana sehingga membuat ia harus meninggalkan Halilintar. Api sudah beberapa kali kepergok oleh Halilintar ketika ia akan mengikuti Lust diam-diam. Halilintar meminta dengan tegas agar dirinya tak mencampuri urusan mereka dan menasehati Api bahwa Lust memiliki kebebasan melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan. Namun gadis dengan emosi labil itu menyadari jelas bahwa Halilintar menyembunyikan kesedihan di antara kalimat-kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Api merasa tak bisa berkutik ketika Hali memintanya. Terlebih ketika ia memohon.

Api mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Halilintar, "Hali…"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau Hali kenapa-kenapa… Nanti bilang ke Api, ya?"

Emosi yang dimiliki gadis tersebut membuat Halilintar semakin khawatir. Jika Api tak menyukai sesuatu ia tak pernah segan menunjukkannya dan melampiaskannya. Tentu saja dengan jelas Halilintar bisa melihat gadis itu tak menyukai Lust, dan semakin tak menyukainya sejak Lust bersikap dingin pada Halilintar. Namun kali ini Api nampak berusaha keras menyembunyikan protesnya itu dari Halilintar.

"Iya, Api… Kau tak perlu khawatir, ya?"

Usai sarapan, Lust hendak berangkat untuk melakukan entah apa yang akan dikerjakannya di sana. Semua orang mulai tak peduli karena jawabannya selalu saja sama. Ia bekerja membantu orang yang membutuhkannya dan mendapat bayaran. Itu saja.

Hanya Halilintar yang penasaran. Tapi ia tak mau membuat Lust merasa terganggu dengan segala pertanyaan, maka hanya disimpan dalam hati sang gadis.

"Aku berangkat, Hali~"

"Ng, iya… Hati-hati."

Lust tersenyum dan menarik tubuh Halilintar dalam pelukannya. Ciuman kecil menghampiri kening Hali dengan hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tak perlu menungguku malam ini, ya?"

Hali menikmati hangat tubuh Lust serta wangi khas yang begitu dirindukannya. "Iya…"

"Hehehe, kita seperti suami istri! Oke! Aku pergi dulu, sayang~"

Ciuman singkat di bibir menjadi salam perpisahan pagi itu. Setidaknya Halilintar tak merasa gundah seperti sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba Api muncul begitu saja dan memeluk lengan Halilintar sambil memasang wajah masam pada Lust. Tentu saja Lust tahu kehadiran Api di situ adalah untuk memisahkan dirinya dengan Halilintar. Di depan Lust, dengan jelas sebening kaca, Api menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya. Lust berusaha mencairkan suasana dan mengakrabkan diri dengan gadis yang amat sangat menyayangi Halilintar itu.

"Ah, eh, ng… terima kasih untuk sarapannya tadi, Api…! Lezat sekali!"

"Weeek!"

Halilintar terkejut dan menegur Api yang justru menjulurkan lidahnya pada Lust. "A-Api! Tak boleh begitu!"

"Awas kalau kau membuat Halilintar sedih! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Api…!?"

Sang pemuda hanya tertawa melihat sikap kekanakan Api yang justru hanya merengut dan memeluk lengan Halilintar lebih erat.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tak akan membuat Hali sedih. Oke! Aku berangkat dulu!"

Dari kedai, Taufan dan Gempa cekikikan melihat pemandangan manis itu. Mereka seperti melihat sepasang suami istri dengan anak mereka yang bandel.

"Hihihi! Api bandel. Jadi gemes!"

"Aaaw~ Dia cemburu pada Lust!"

Akhirnya Lust pergi dengan menumpang di atas punggung Harimau Bayang. Ia melambaikan tangannya sampai tak terlihat lagi melompat-lompat di antara atap rumah pemukiman.

"Kami juga pergi dulu, ya. Ada banyak yang harus dibeli untuk keperluan kedai." Taufan melompat ke _hoverboard_ bersama Greed. Gempa mengenakan celemek hitam di atas kaos putih yang melindungi tubuhnya bersama Pride sebagai seragam mereka selama bekerja di kedai.

"Taufan, ini sudah kutuliskan daftar apa-apa saja yang harus dibeli."

"Oke! Kami pergi dulu!"

Kini hanya tinggal Gempa dan Pride di kedai, Api yang masih memeluk lengan Halilintar, dengan Gluttony yang sedang asyik ngemil donat wortel buatan Api. Sementara Sloth dan Air baru saja menjemur pakaian di belakang rumah.

Halilintar menghela napas dan menoleh menatap Api yang masih betah di lengan gadis tersebut.

"Api, kenapa kau begitu pada Lust? Aku sudah bilang jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, kan?"

"Uuung…" Api justru mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menunduk. Ia nampak kurang menyukai pembelaan Halilintar pada Lust. Gluttony langsung menyadari suasana hati kekasihnya. Ia merangkul Api sambil mengeluarkan permen dari sakunya.

"Sudahlah. Maafkan Lust ya, Api. Dia tak bermaksud membuat Hali sedih, kok. Ini permen untuk membuat manis suasana hatimu."

Api langsung memasang wajah ceria dan menerima permen itu sebelum Gempa memanggilnya meminta tolong untuk membantu memanaskan air untuk diisi pada termos.

Halilintar kembali menghela napas begitu Api pergi. "Terima kasih, Glu. Dia memang hanya bisa mendengarkanmu saja."

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku mulai khawatir karena Api sering menggumamkan kekesalannya pada Lust nyaris setiap hari tanpa ia sadari aku berada di belakangnya. Jadi, aku memang sedang melindungi saudaraku dari amarah Api."

"Ma-maksudmu… ia sering berbicara sendiri mengenai kekesalannya pada Lust?"

"Yap. Aku memang tak ingat seberapa besar kekuatan Api, tapi sebagai pecahan dari Fang… aku rasa ada yang membuatku harus waspada."

Pengakuan Gluttony membuat Halilintar menjadi semakin khawatir. Api yang menyimpan kekesalannya hingga bertumpuk-tumpuk bukanlah hal yang akan berujung baik.

Ia bisa meledak kapan saja…

"Hali?"

Yang dipanggil namanya terkejut mendapati Api tengah memandanginya sambil mengemut permen. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Eh? A-aku baik-baik saja. Bukankah Gempa sedang memintamu memanaskan air?"

"Sudah selesai! Dengan kekuatan yang Api miliki airnya jadi cepat panas!"

Halilintar tersenyum membiarkan gadis itu memeluk-meluk dadanya untuk kesekian kali.

"Api bantu Hali membersihkan rumah, yaaa~?"

"Tak perlu, Api. Sudah selesai dari tadi, kok. Kau dengan Glu membantu Gempa dan Pride di kedai saja, ya? Aku mau mengantar pesanan sebentar lagi."

Meski Api merasa sedikit kecewa ia menuruti permintaan Halilintar. Sementara belum mendapat pesanan untuk dikirim, Halilintar menuju Markas Kotak di mana Adu Du tengah berjuang memperbaiki senjatanya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada yang ingat tanggal apa ini? Tanggal ulang tahun Boboibooooy!**

 **Happy Birthday, Boboibooooy!**

 **Kado dari saya adalah update ff 5INS yah xD**

 **Semoga teman-teman juga menikmati ff ini ^^**

 **Salam hangat semuanya, baik untuk pembaca setia dan pembaca baru ^^ Semoga ff ini senantiasa menghibur kalian yah ^^**

 **Big hug for all of you, guys!**

 **Salam,**

 **Widzilla**


	24. Lie

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING!** **Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Lie_**

 **.**

 **.**

Di gerbang depan markas mungil tersebut nampak sepi. Halilintar memencet tombol pada kotak yang terpasang di samping pintu masuk. Kotak tersebut adalah bel sekaligus interkom yang langsung terhubung ke dalam markas. "Adu Du…! Boleh aku masuk?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Agak ragu, Halilintar pada akhirnya memasuki markas tersebut dan sampai di ruang laboratorium yang gelap dan berantakan luar biasa seperti baru saja terjadi ledakan dipenuhi asap. "A-Adu Du!? Probe!? Uhuk! Kalian di mana!?"

"Adudududuh~ Bo-Boboiboy…! Tolooong!" Suara rintihan Probe terdengar dari balik puing. Dengan cepat Halilintar menemukan Probe yang menggunakan cahaya kemerahan dari lampu yang berada di dalam tubuhnya dan membantu robot yang sudah jungkir balik tersebut untuk bangkit.

"Haiyoyoyoyo~ Terima kasih Boboi-, eh, Halilintar!"

"Probe! Mana Adu Du!?"

"Incik boss sepertinya tertimbun di antara barang-barang ini! Tadi pagi senjata tersebut mengalami korslet, lalu tiba-tiba semua benda logam yang ada di dekatnya turut terkena arus listrik dan meledak! Kami semua tertimpa! Aduh… mana listrik jadi padam lagi! Ah, tunggu sebentar! Akan kumatikan kontak listrik ke senjata dulu, baru kunaikkan tegangan listrik untuk lampu markas!"

Probe mematikan segala mesin yang terhubung pada senjata yang berada di atas meja kerja. Barulah ia menyalakan kembali tegangan listrik markas dan membuat lampu kembali menerangi ruangan tersebut.

"Aaah! Akhirnya kita bisa melihat! Incik booos! Di mana kaaau!" Probe terbang ke sana kemari dan langsung menemukan antena Adu Du yang muncul dari balik barang-barang yang menimpanya.

"Incik boss!"

"Adu Du!"

"Aduuuh…" Alien kotak tersebut kini dibantu Probe dan Halilintar berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Hhh, syukurlah ia masih sadarkan diri."

Halilintar mencari-cari baskom dan mengisinya dengan air untuk mengompres alien sahabatnya yang kini tertidur pulas setelah bebas dari puing-puing yang menimpanya tadi. Probe dan Adu Du nampak begitu lelah membuat Hali tak tega menanyakan apa-apa mengenai senjata yang sedang mereka perbaiki. "Kalian istirahat saja, ya? Nanti kalau ingin makan atau minum coklat ke kedai saja."

"Terima kasih, Halilintar! Aku akan ke kedai bersama incik boss kalau dia sudah sadar nanti!"

Halilintar tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Ia meninggalkan Markas Kotak yang masih berntakan tersebut.

"Astaga. Lebih baik aku meminta Gempa dan Api menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mereka." Ia bergegas kembali ke kedai. Sayang sekali, Gempa dan Pride tengah sibuk melayani pelanggan sehingga Halilintar harus lekas membantu mereka.

"Gempa. Tadi aku ke Markas Kotak. Adu Du dan Probe nampaknya butuh makan dan minum yang banyak untuk mengisi tenaga mereka kembali." Ujar Hali di tengah kesibukannya menyeduh coklat panas untuk beberapa cangkir. Gempa yang dengan seksama mendengar sambil menyiapkan es coklat spesial untuk beberapa gelas mengangguk menyempatkan memberi jawaban.

"Oke. Nanti aku langsung kerjakan kalau ini semua sudah selesai."

"Gempa, pesanan untuk meja nomor lima dan tujuh sudah selesai?" Pride yang baru melayani pesanan kembali lagi ke kedai untuk mengambil pesanan yang lain lagi.

"Sudah! Ini, Pride. Terima kasih."

Suasana kedai begitu sibuk. Membuat Api dan Gluttony yang biasanya bermain jika mereka tak melakukan pekerjaan, turut membantu melayani para pelanggan memesan minuman mereka. Entah sudah berapa kali Gluttony mengeluh haus karena melihat segala minuman yang harus diantarnya bolak-balik.

Tok Aba yang mudah lelah karena umurnya lebih banyak beristirahat dan menyerahkan tugasnya pada para remaja tersebut. Ochobot sendiri akhirnya menemani dan melayani Tok Aba. Kadang memijat bahu, kaki, atau lengan sang kakek.

Sementara di rumah, Sloth dan Air juga sibuk menyetrika dan melipat cucian yang telah kering, memasang sprei pada kasur serta bantal dan guling, juga mencuci pakaian kotor. Sloth tak pernah mengeluh karena ada Air yang selalu memberikan senyuman yang begitu menyejukkan jiwanya.

"Hei, Pride. Sebenarnya kalian tahu tidak Lust itu kerja apa?" Tanya Halilintar begitu para pelanggan berkurang membuat mereka tak sesibuk tadi.

"Eh? Loh, kukira justru dia hanya memberi tahumu. Kita nggak pernah dikasih tahu. Yah, berhubung kita lebih sering cuek satu sama lain." Jawab Pride.

"Kalian tak pernah mengobrol?" Tanya Gempa mengikuti pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja kami mengobrol. Tapi memang kami jarang sekali bercerita satu sama lain."

"Hmm, apa karena cowok itu memang cuek satu sama lain, yah?" Tutur Hali.

"Nggak juga. Nih, satu kunyuk di antara dua suka ngurusin urusan orang lain." Pride dengan cueknya menunjuk pada Gluttony. Tentu saja yang ditunjuk menyadari dirinya sedang diperbincangkan.

"Heh, apa maksudnya!? Satu di antara dua? Maksudnya aku dan Greed!?" Ujar Gluttony.

"Kemarin yang ngomporin aku dan Lust bertengkar siapa, hah? Kalian berdua pakai bikin taruhan segala! Heh, nggak usah sok polos, gitu, nyet!"

Gluttony langsung memasang wajah pura-pura blo'on tak bersalah membuat Pride kesal bukan main. Memang di antara yang lain, Gluttony dan Greed adalah yang paling sering merasa butuh hiburan. Dan biasanya mereka menghibur diri dengan memasang taruhan jika Lust dan Pride berselisih paham.

Gempa jadi cekikikan sambil berusaha menenangkan Pride sebelum harga dirinya terluka gara-gara satu dari lain dua saudaranya yang usil bukan main itu.

Halilintar menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela napas.

Keceriaan di kedai terganggu oleh dering telepon yang langsung diangkat oleh Gempa. Sesuai dugaannya, telepon tersebut dari orang yang ingin memesan beberapa kaleng coklat.

Pride langsung menyiapkan pesanan yang harus diantar begitu Gempa menyampaikan catatan pesanan. "Hali, tolong antarkan ke alamat ini, ya? Ada dua tempat yang harus kau antar."

"Oke!"

Merasa tak diburu waktu, Halilintar berjalan mengantarkan pesanan tanpa menggunakan kekuatan kecepatannya yang luar biasa itu. Setelah kesibukan di kedai ia merasa lebih santai melakukan tugasnya. Bahkan pesanan coklat itu sampai tepat waktu di tempat tujuan tanpa terlambat meski Hali tak menggunakan kekuatannya sama sekali.

"Aaah, santainya. Sudah lama aku tak merasa luang begini… Kenapa, ya?"

Pikiran Halilintar melanglang kembali ke belakang. Ia baru ingat permasalahan Lust yang membuatnya gundah akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata ia bisa melupakan keresahannya itu berkat sibuk membantu di kedai.

"Hmm, mungkin lebih baik aku menyibukkan diri dari pada terus sedih mengkhawatirkan Lust…"

Mengingat tak ada pesanan yang harus ia antar dan keadaan kedai sedang sepi ketika ia tinggalkan tadi, Halilintar memutuskan untuk berjalan agak memutar. Menuju _cafe_ mungil yang ia datangi bersama Lust dulu.

Ada kenangan manis yang membuat gadis itu bahagia mengingatnya. Kakinya melangkah riang meski ia tahu tempatnya agak jauh sehingga harus naik bus.

Tepat di depan halte di mana Halilintar turun, gadis itu mendapati _cafe_ kenangannya di seberang sana. Senyuman di wajah tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Wajah tampan Lust ketika tersenyum terus membayangi di benak.

Namun belum Halilintar melangkah untuk menyeberangi jalan, ada pemandangan yang membuatnya terhenti.

Pemandangan yang membuat dirinya kembali resah.

Pemandangan yang membuat kegelisahan dan kesedihan kembali menyelimuti hatinya.

Mata gadis itu terbelalak tanpa berkedip.

Semua suara tiba-tiba tak terdengar di telinga, hanya terasa angin dingin dan dengungan di dalam kepala.

Gadis yang sama.

Gadis cantik berambut gelombang kecoklatan.

Gadis yang Lust berikan bunga mawar.

Kini duduk sambil tersenyum manis di _cafe_ tersebut.

Duduk berhadapan dengan Lust yang juga tersenyum padanya.

Duduk di bangku yang menjadi kenangan manis Halilintar bersama pemuda yang ia cintai.

Gadis berambut hitam pendek tersebut tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia berdiri kaku di halte tanpa menyadari ada bus yang berhenti di hadapannya hingga bus tersebut kembali meninggalkan halte.

Entah sudah berapa detik, berapa menit ia terdiam. Tak bisa merasakan napasnya sendiri, tak bisa mendengar suara yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Bagai sebuah tembok yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat pemandangan yang terjadi di hadapan.

Lust dan gadis tersebut nampak menikmati sendau gurau mereka sambil menikmati hidangan di atas meja.

Senyuman dari wajah tampan pemuda tersebut membuat hati Halilintar teremas-remas. Terasa sakit. Berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia tak merasakan kebahagiaan melihat senyuman pemuda tersebut.

 _'Senyumannya telah menjadi milik orang lain'_

Air mata menetes di pipi Halilintar.

Begitu bus selanjutnya tiba dan membuka pintu, gadis yang menurunkan topinya lebih rendah menutupi wajah tersebut bergegas masuk, berharap tak ada yang melihat air mata mengalir di wajahnya.

Bus berjalan meninggalkan halte. Para penumpang duduk dalam diam, beberapa menundukkan kepala mereka sambil memandangi layar _handphone_. Namun hanya Halilintar yang menundukkan kepala, berjuang keras menutupi wajah sedihnya dengan topi sementara air mata telah jatuh dengan derasnya.

* * *

Malam tiba tanpa terasa.

Taufan dan Greed tertawa-tawa melihat Adu Du dan Probe yang dengan lahapnya menikmati makan malam mereka. suasana riuh ramai di ruang tengah membuat suasana kekeluargaan tersebut begitu hangat.

Namun Api menyadari, gadis kesayangannya nampak lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya dan mendekati Halilintar.

"Hali… kau kenapa…?"

Dengan lembut Api memeluk lengan Halilintar sambil mengelusnya. Hali hanya menjawab dengan senyuman lemah. Sungguh Api bersumpah ia belum pernah melihat Halilintar selemah itu.

Tentu saja ada satu yang muncul di benak Api, membuat gadis itu tak segan membisikkan nama yang paling ia benci dengan nada yang dingin.

"Apa ini karena Lust…?"

Halilintar terkesiap mendengar nada sedingin itu dari kembaran yang lebih muda darinya. Nada yang tak pernah ia sangka akan keluar dari mulut Api. Hali semakin ragu begitu menatap mata penuh amarah dari gadis tersebut.

"Api… kumohon jangan begini. Aku hanya sedang gelisah."

"Tapi-"

Api langsung terdiam. Kepalanya dipeluk erat oleh Halilintar dan didekap dalam dada empuk milik gadis yang paling disayangi Api di seluruh semesta itu.

"Api, terima kasih banyak sudah mengkhawatirkanku… tapi aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji."

Sekali lagi Api merasa tak bisa berkutik. Ia hanya bisa diam dan memeluk balik dada kesayangannya itu.

Suasana hangat dan ceria di rumah Tok Aba mulai berganti. Semua jendela telah dikunci, para penghuni rumah siap beristirahat mengisi tenaga mereka kembali untuk esok.

Dan tentu saja, di saat semua orang akan tidur… Lust baru melangkahkan kakinya di depan pintu.

"Aku pulaaang~"

"Wih, telat banget, bro!" Ujar Greed. Lust hanya cengar-cengir sambil berlari kecil menuju dapur belakang. Lepas cuci tangan, ia menikmati makan malam yang disediakan di bawah tudung saji di dapur. Dengan lahap ia memakannya dan langsung mencuci piring begitu selesai.

Pemuda itu bergegas ke kamar dan mengambil baju ganti serta handuk dan menuju kamar mandi.

Tepat begitu hendak menyentuh kenop, pintu kamar mandi terbuka tiba-tiba dan membuat Lust terpana. Ternyata Halilintar baru saja membasuh wajah dan menyikat giginya. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut mendapati keberadaan masing-masing.

"Oh! Hei, say! Maaf, aku terlambat~"

"Oh, ng… iya…"

Senyuman lebar di wajah Lust langsung menghilang begitu gadis pujaannya hanya menunduk dan lalu. Ada beberapa detik yang memperlihatkan ekspresi sedih dari sinar mata seorang gadis yang seharusnya bersinar tajam.

Yang seharusnya bersinar dingin pada siapa pun.

Yang seharusnya bersinar penuh kasih pada sang pemuda.

"Hali…?"

Perasaan tak enak langsung menghantui sang pemuda membuat ia bergegas menarik tangan Halilintar. "Hali. Hali. Ada apa?"

Halilintar tak berani mengangkat wajah dan menatap pemuda yang ia cintai. Takut. Ia terlalu takut. Nada bicara Lust yang tegas dan penuh paksaan membuat ia semakin ingin lekas pergi dari situ.

"Aku tak ap-"

"Hali, jangan bohong. Ada apa?"

 _'Bohong'_

 _'Siapa yang membohongi siapa di sini…?'_

Gadis yang telah dalam busana tidurnya yang seksi itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir.

"Sungguh, Lust. Tak ada apa-apa."

Tepisan tangan Halilintar menunjukkan jawaban yang diberikan gadis itu berbeda jauh dengan kenyataan. Tapi Lust tak bisa memaksa lebih jauh begitu Halilintar melangkah meninggalkan dirinya yang masih mematung di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Kaki jenjang gadis ber- _tank top_ merah tersebut melangkah cepat menaiki anak tangga menuju kamara di lantai dua. Namun mata _ruby_ Halilintar langsung terpaku begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri dengan wajah dingin di depan pintu kamar.

"A-Api…? Ng, ayo tidur…"

Namun Api justru langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya dalam dada gadis kesayangannya itu. Halilintar tak terkejut. Ia justru mengelus lembut kepala Boboiboy yang lebih muda darinya. "Hali, kenapa sih kau tak beritahu kami apa yang sudah Lust lakukan padamu hingga kau seperti ini? Aku tak suka melihatmu sedih begini…"

Perlahan mata Halilintar terpejam sembari memeluk kepala Api lebih erat. Dalam hatinya ada penyesalan telah membuat para saudarinya khawatir. Namun di sisi yang satu lagi, ia tak ingin menyusahkan mereka hanya karena hubungannya dengan Lust tidak semulus yang Hali idamkan.

"Api. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku dan Lust. Tapi kami akan baik-baik saja… Kau ingat' kan? Ketika Lust dan aku tak begitu akur dahulu? Kami kemudian menjadi dekat sejak itu. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir, yah?"

Sambil membenamkan wajah dalam dada empuk kesayangannya itu, Api hanya bisa membisu penuh rasa kecewa.

Apa yang ia takuti selama ini kini datang. Halilintar terus menyembunyikan sakit hatinya sendirian. Padahal Boboiboy yang lebih kekanakan itu ingin sekali menjadi sandaran Boboiboy yang lebih dewasa darinya itu.

"Hali… Api sayang sekali sama Hali…"

Gumaman mungil membuat sebuah lengkungan bibir menghias wajah cantik Halilintar. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus lembut rambut Api.

"Aku juga menyayangi Api."

Sementara di lantai bawah, Lust hanya bisa bersandar pada tembok. Mendengar percakapan kecil kedua saudari yang saling berpelukan di depan pintu kamar lantai dua atas.

"Aku… apa aku berbuat salah lagi…?"

Gumaman terlontar berupa bisikan dari mulut Lust untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Siulan dan cicit burung di pagi hari tak membuat suasana hati Lust lebih baik. Ia terus mencoba berbicara dengan gadis kesayangannya. Namun sayang Halilintar justru berusaha menghindari pemuda itu. Bahkan ketika sarapan, Api menghalangi Lust untuk duduk di samping Halilintar dengan wajah penuh kekesalan.

Lust hanya bisa menghela napas penuh kecewa duduk di samping Gluttony yang dengan cueknya menikmati santapan pagi dengan lahap tanpa beban.

Ketika sarapan usai, sebelum Lust harus berangkat melakukan pekerjaan yang selalu ia sembunyikan ia kembali mengejar Halilintar. Dan kali ini ia berhasil menarik lengan gadis yang hendak kabur darinya itu dan memeluk tubuh ramping Hali.

"Hali. Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu."

"Sudahlah, Lust. Kau tak perlu-"

"Dengar dulu. Aku tak mau hubungan kita menjadi seperti ini. Kau menghindariku sejak kemarin. Apa salahku? Kumohon beritahu aku!"

Sungguh Halilintar ingin berteriak mengucapkan kejujuran. Ia ingin mengatakan pada Lust apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kemarin. Ia ingin menanyakan siapa gadis yang begitu beruntung mendapatkan hati Lust.

Tapi kesemua itu selalu terkunci kembali. Tak pernah sanggup keluar dari mulut.

Kegelisahan, ketakutan, kesedihan. Kesemua itu mengunci bibir Halilintar. Membuat gadis itu terus bertanya-tanya.

 _Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Kenapa aku begini? Kenapa aku tak bisa bertanya pada Lust? Apa aku terlalu takut kehilangan Lust? Atau aku hanya terlalu takut mengetahui segala kebenaran yang akan menyakitkan diriku? Aku? Seorang Boboiboy Halilintar? Takut?_

Lust terus menunggu jawaban gadis di hadapannya. Ia tak peduli akan mendapatkan cacian, bentakan, amarah. Namun tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali. Halilintar hanya terus diam dengan ekspresi yang tak Lust sukai.

Ekspresi penuh kesedihan.

 _Bukan._

Itu bukan Halilintar yang Lust kenal.

 _Ada apa ini?_

Helaan napas dari pemuda tersebut memecah keheningan.

"Halilintar, begini saja… Hari minggu besok, apakah kau ada waktu?"

Anggukan kecil menjawab kali ini. Lust tersenyum kecil sambil memberi kecupan di kening.

"Maukah kau kencan denganku? Hanya kita berdua."

Semilir angin menyejukkan hati Halilintar. Ada rasa senang yang muncul mendengar ajakan Lust. Meski agak ragu, tapi ia kembali mengangguk. Senyuman di wajah Lust melebar.

Sekali lagi sang pemuda memeluk erat gadis yang ia cintai itu. Bahkan memberi ciuman kecil lembut di bibir. Begitu manis dan kenyal terasa.

"Oke. Aku berangkat dulu. Besok kita kencan, yah? Malam ini kau langsung tidur saja supaya besok kita berangkat dengan segar."

Halilintar membisu sambil menatap kepergian Lust menunggangi Harimau Bayang yang mulai menjauh hingga tak nampak lagi.

"Ada yang bilang 'cinta bisa membuat kita menjadi lemah atau menjadi kuat'…"

Halilintar membalikkan tubuhnya mendapati Taufan dan Gempa tengah berjalan mendekat. Kalimat yang diucapkan Gempa tadi membuat Hali menunduk. Ia tahu jelas. Kini dirinya merasa lemah tak berdaya. Hanya karena seorang pemuda bernama Lust, yang merupakan pecahan dari Fang.

Taufan mendesah kecil sambil memeluk lengan kiri Halilintar.

"Sudahlah, Hali. Toh tadi dia mengajakmu kencan' kan? Besok kalian akan bersenang-senang!"

Gempa turut memeluk lengan kanan saudarinya. "Itu benar! Kau harus lebih bersemangat, yah!"

Halilintar yang diapit kedua saudarinya mulai tersenyum lebar. Sementara dari kejauhan, Greed dan Pride hanya diam melihat keakraban ketiga gadis itu.

"Hei, Pride…"

"Hm?"

"Aku pingin banget nonjok Lust."

Pride yang tadinya sibuk mengelap gelas terdiam sambil mengangkat alis memandang heran pada Greed yang sedang berpangku tangan di meja kedai. "Bukannya kau selalu kompak dengan Glu dan Lust…?"

"Yah… Tapi akhir-akhir ini Taufan selalu kelihatan sedih karena mengkhawatirkan Halilintar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lust yang bersalah?" Greed memandang lurus pada cangkir coklat panas di hadapannya.

Pride hanya diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kemudian. "Aku nggak ngelarang. Silakan aja."

"Greed! Ayo kita berangkat ke pasar sebelum kesiangan!" Panggilan dari Taufan membuat telinga Greed menegak dan memasang senyuman lebar di wajah. Buru-buru ia menghabiskan coklat panas di cangkir dan segera menghampiri gadis tercintanya meninggalkan Pride di kedai sendirian.

Namun tak lama Gempa datang menemani, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang pemuda yang baru saja selesai mengelap gelas. Pride tak sungkan mencium rambut Gempa, menikmati aroma wangi shampo dari gadis itu.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Halilintar?"

"Yah… kami semua mengkhawatirkannya, Pride."

"Kau mau aku berbicara dengan Lust?"

"Tidak. Tak perlu… Kalian nanti justru akan berselisih paham, ya' kan? Kau tahu kami tak sanggup melerai kalian berdua." Gempa tersenyum manis dan memeluk pinggang pemuda kesayangannya.

"Hhh, kau terlalu hapal diriku…"

Tawa kecil dari Gempa membuat Pride turut tersenyum kecil sambil memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Kecupan kecil di bibir membuat Ochobot enggan mendekati kedai. Robot bundar itu malu-malu mengintip dari pagar rumah bersama Tok Aba yang terkekeh.

* * *

Matahari mulai tinggi, orang-orang mulai ramai dan keadaan pasar semakin ramai. Untung saja Taufan mengajak Greed lebih pagi sehingga mereka bisa keluar dari pasar sebelum lebih ramai. Di swalayan, Taufan mendangakkan kepalanya mencari barang di antara rak-rak yang tertulis dalam daftar belanja. Ia berkonsentrasi untuk mencapatkan harga yang lebih murah dari pada yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Taufan, bagaimana kalau kita cari makan dulu? Aku lapar…"

Greed berjongkok di samping keranjang yang sudah terisi penuh. Ia terlihat lelah dan lesu. Taufan tersenyum sambil turut berlutut di samping pemuda tersebut.

"Tinggal sabun cuci saja, yah? Nanti kita makan di tempat yang kau pilih, deh."

"Benar?"

"Ya, kau boleh pilih di mana pun yang kau suka. Aku tak akan protes."

"Oke!"

Pemuda itu langsung bangkit dengan semangat, menunggu Taufan hingga ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

Untung saja di kasir mereka tak perlu mengantri terlalu lama. Greed tak sabar membawa semua belanjaan di tangannya sambil menunggu Taufan membayar.

"Ayoayoayoayo!"

"Iya, Greed." Taufan tertawa gemas dan membiarkan pemuda itu menunjukkan jalan menuju tempat yang ia pilih. Dan restoran burger adalah yang menjadi pilihannya.

Taufan sempat mengangkat alis dengan heran. Pemuda di sampingnya menyadari.

"Kenapa, Tau? Kau tak suka burger?"

"Ng, bukan begitu… mengingat ini dirimu yang memilih… tadinya aku menduga kau akan makan di tempat mahal." Goda Taufan membuat Greed nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Entah sudah berapa kali Taufan menghalangi keinginan Greed untuk makan di tempat mewah karena sungkan. Terkadang ia merasa bersalah jika pemuda dengan keserakahan akan materi itu memasang wajah penuh kecewa karena penolakan Taufan. Tadinya gadis bertopi miring itu akan mengijinkan jika kekasihnya akan menyeret menuju restoran mewah. Namun ternyata terjadi sebaliknya.

"Hehehe… Aku lagi ingin makan banyak! Aku lapar sekali! Jadi nanti kita bisa pesan burger yang banyak!" Ujar Greed bersemangat.

"Wah, aku jadi tak bisa membedakanmu dengan Gluttony nanti."

Keduanya tertawa-tawa sambil memasuki restoran tersebut. Tak begitu banyak pengunjung membuat keduanya lekas mendapatkan tempat duduk yang nyaman. Taufan tak bisa menahan senyum melihat lima buah burger di depan Greed bertumpuk-tumpuk. Sepertinya ia tak main-main ketika mengeluh lapar tadi.

"Maaf, ya… Kau harus menungguku hingga kelaparan begini."

"Eh, bukan begitu! Aku tadi kelaparan karena sarapanku memang sedikit. Api nampaknya sangat bersemangat menawarkan segala macam makanan pada Halilintar. Sampai-sampai lauk di depanku ia ambil dan berikan pada Hali. Api benar-benar menyayangi Hali, yah! Aku tak heran melihat Api begitu kesal pada Lust."

Celotehan Greed membuat Taufan terdiam. Ia menyadari bahwa Halilintar sudah beberapa hari ini merasa kesepian karena tak ada Lust di sisinya. Sebagai salah satu dari Boboiboy tentu saja ia merasa sedih.

Halilintar yang biasanya dingin dan tegas kini nampak begitu lemah. Seperti bukan Halilintar yang biasanya. Taufan maklum dengan sikap ketus Api pada Lust yang menjadi penyebab perubahan sifat Halilintar.

"Tau?"

Suara Greed memanggil kekasihnya membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunan. Ia memberikan senyuman kecil pada pemuda yang sudah mengunyah burgernya sejak tadi.

Senyuman kecil dari gadis di hadapannya membuat Greed mulai resah. Ia menghentikan makan dan menaruh kembali burger yang sudah ia gigit setengah di atas piring. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Taufan yang sedari tadi memainkan kertas tisu yang telah tersobek kecil-kecil di atas meja.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Merasa tak bisa mengelak, Taufan hanya menunduk. Greed menghela napas dan berdiri dari bangkunya, pindah sambil menyeret bangku ke sebelah Taufan. Ia duduk sambil merangkul dan menggenggam jemari lentik sang gadis.

Sebenarnya Greed tahu apa yang kekasihnya pikirkan itu. Tapi ia hanya ingin Taufan mengeluarkan isi hatinya dengan jujur dan nyaman padanya, maka ia bertanya. "Kau bisa ceritakan padaku. Ada apa?"

Wangi parfum pria dari tubuh Greed begitu menenangkan hati Taufan. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang kekasih hingga Greed bisa menghirup aroma shampo yang segar dari rambut hitam pendek gadis itu.

"Aku memikirkan Halilintar. Ia tak terlihat bersemangat beberapa hari ini. Bahkan Api yang biasanya bisa membuatnya tertawa atau bahkan kesal karena ulahnya seperti tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat Halilintar kembali seperti dulu."

Greed langsung mengetahui penyebab perubahan Halilintar yang dituturkan Taufan. "Kau mau aku bicara pada Lust?"

"Ah, jangan. Kumohon. Halilintar meminta kami untuk tidak mengurusi permasalahannya dengan Lust. Aku berusaha menghormatinya dan tak ingin mengganggu hubungan mereka."

"Tapi, Tau…"

"Kumohon, Greed…"

Taudan memandang penuh memohon membuat sang pemuda terdiam. Greed menghela napas lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Taufan tahu kekasihnya tak bisa menolak permohonan yang ia berikan lewat sorotan mata. Sebuah senyuman dan ciuman di pipi membuat Greed akhirnya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan apa yang diminta Taufan. Namun wajah dingin sang pemuda berkata lain.

"Aku jadi kenyang. Kita pulang saja, yuk." Ujar Greed datar.

"E-eh? Ta-tapi kau baru makan setengah…"

Greed tak menjawab. Ia hanya meminta kantong kertas untuk membungkus semua burgernya dan memasukkan ke dalam salah satu kantong belanja. "Ayo."

Taufan tak berani membantah. Ia justru merasa takut kalau pemuda itu semakin kesal. Gadis bertopi miring tersebut merasa menyesal telah memaksa permohonannya.

Keduanya kembali menuju rumah sambil membawa segala belanjaan dengan mengendarai _hoverboard_ milik Taufan. Gadis itu sama sekali tak berani mengeluarkan suara untuk mengobrol dengan pemuda yang berada di belakangnya memegangi belanjaan agar tak jatuh.

Begitu sampai di kedai, semua belanjaan diserahkan pada Gempa dan Pride yang kemudian menyusun dan mengorganisir semua barang pada tempatnya. Ada beberapa yang ditaruh di kedai dan beberapa di rumah. Api dan Gluttony langsung membantu memilah barang sesuai jenis dan tempatnya. Ada yang di dapur, di tempat cuci, kamar mandi, dan gudang.

Taufan berpamitan pada Air dan Sloth yang sedang membantu Api dan Glu. Ia bergegas mencari Greed yang sudah kembali ke kamar gudang belakang.

"Greed… Ng, kau marah padaku…?"

Greed hanya berbaring di ranjang bertingkatnya yang berada di atas ranjang Sloth tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Greed, aku-aku bukannya tak mempercayaimu. Aku hanya- aku hanya berusaha menghormati Hali dan Lust."

Sang pemuda mengangkat tubuhnya hingga duduk menunduk berhadapan dengan gadis tersebut. "Taufan…"

"Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu. Sungguh!"

"Tau…"

"Maafkan aku, Greed…"

Greed melompat turun dan memeluk gadis itu "Taufan… aku tak marah. Aku hanya sedih."

"E-eh?"

"Aku mengerti kalian semua mengkhawatirkan Halilintar. Tapi ini semua juga dikarenakan Lust' kan? Kita sebagai pecahan dari Fang bukannya lebih baik jika berbicara dengan Lust? Melihat kalian bersedih mengkhawatirkan Halilintar tentu saja membuat kami juga sedih!"

Taufan terdiam dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

"Aku-… tidak, kami ingin sekali membantu kalian. Ingin sekali melihat kalian ceria lagi. Tapi kami merasa terhalangi. Kumohon, Tau… Ijinkan aku berbicara dengan Lust. Setidaknya mencoba meluruskan masalah ini. Kalian jadi bisa lebih tenang dan umph-!"

Bibir lembut nan manis memotong kata-kata yang dilontarkan Greed tanpa henti. Taufan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Greed menariknya sedikit memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Greed hanya bisa terbelalak penuh kejutan. Tapi ia tak menolak sama sekali kejutan manis itu. Kedua lengannya justru memeluk pinggang Taufan yang ramping.

Wangi tubuh gadis yang begitu lembut dan sejuk, sesejuk angin berhembus di padang rumput membuat bunga-bunga menari, turut membuat hati Greed menari.

Perlahan, hingga masih terasa hangat napas masing-masing di dekat hidung, keduanya menjauhkan bibir masing-masing sebelum kehabisan napas.

"Terima kasih, Greed. Aku senang sekali kau mengkhawatirkan kami."

Pemuda berkacamata tersebut tak bisa melepas pelukan terutama ketika Taufan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu hingga menempel pada leher Greed.

Agak lama sang pemuda diam menikmati wangi aroma rambut gadis yang memeluknya itu ia mulai menimang-nimang keputusan, "Jadi… apa kau mengijinkanku membantu?"

"Tidak."

"Eeeeh!?"

Jawaban frontal dan terus terang dari Taufan tentu saja membuat Greed kecewa dan kesal. Tapi senyuman manis yang diberikan Taufan begitu melepas pelukannya membuat ia terdiam kembali.

"Aku tak mengijinkanmu, karena aku juga tak akan mencapuri urusan mereka berdua."

Detak jantung yang semakin cepat membuat wajah pemuda berkacamata itu merona begitu Taufan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau benar. Kami telah membuat kalian khawatir karena terus mengkhawatirkan Halilintar sementara ia telah meminta kami untuk tak menyampuri urusannya. Maafkan kami, Greed. Aku berjanji tak akan bersedih lagi dan terlalu memikirkan Halilintar. Aku akan berusaha memberinya semangat, dari pada terus bersedih!"

Greed kembali cemberut. Ia justru membuang muka membuat Taufan kembali panik.

"Gre-Greed… kumohon, jangan ngambek gitu, dong…"

"Aku nggak ngambek."

Taufan semakin panik karena pemuda itu memaksa lepas kedua lengan sang gadis yang tadinya melingkar di leher sang pemuda.

"Greed, kumohon…"

"Tahu, nggak, apa yang selalu membuatku kesal padamu? Kamu kalau memberikan bantuan atau apa pun pada orang lain nggak pernah tuh mikirin rugi! Kemarin kamu memberikan sebagian uang hasil kerja kerasmu pada tetangga yang baru saja kecopetan. Padahal itu uangmu! Aku sebel liatnya! Kan' salah dia yang kecopetan! Kenapa kamu yang repot!"

Kini Taufan kebingungan pada pembahasan yang diutarakan Greed tanpa ada hubungannya dengan apa yang sedang mereka bahas. Gadis itu berusaha mengerti sisi 'serakah' seorang Fang di mana ia selalu memikirkan keuntungan untuk dirinya sendiri. Wajar bagi seseorang yang terbiasa hidup sendiri memiliki sifat buruk yang kini membentuk seorang 'Greed'. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya…

"Lalu lusa yang lalu! Kamu ngasih lebihan lima sen ke penjual di warung waktu beli sabun cuci! Rugi lima sen, tauuuu!"

Taufan semakin tak mengerti omelan Greed dengan apa yang seharusnya mereka perbincangkan sebelumnya. Ia berusaha memotong sebelum berlanjut tapi Greed terlalu emosi.

"Dari seeeeemua sifat baikmu yang tak pernah memikirkan untung-rugi itu kenapa justru aku yang kena rugi!? Kau selalu berbagi pada orang lain! Tapi sekarang? Aku yang justru ingin sekali berbagi masalah denganmu, kau malah tak ingin membaginya padaku! Aku ingin membantu! Kenapa sih kamu egois!? Sejak dulu aku sudah bilang! Aku-ingin-membantu! Sekarang toloooong, Taufaaaan sayaaang! Ijinkan aku membantumu dan saudari-saudarimu! Aku bisa bicara dengan Lust! Aku tak tahan melihatmu sedih begitu! Aku-!"

Omelan Greed terhenti begitu Taufan memeluknya sekali lagi dengan erat. Sebuah senyuman lebar terlukis di wajah gadis yang merasa bahagia itu. Ia sungguh bersyukur pemuda yang ia cintai itu betapa besar perhatian pada dirinya. Seorang Greed, salah satu dari sifat buruk 'keserakahan' seorang Fang yang menjadi pribadi sendiri. Menunjukkan betapa ia sangat murah hati pada gadis yang ia cintai. Betapa ia sangat memedulikan dan menyayangi seorang Boboiboy Taufan.

"Baiklah, Greed. Aku ingin kau membantuku… Tolong bicara dengan Lust, sebisamu. Jangan sampai kalian terpecah karena emosi. Kalau Lust tak mau buka mulut, biarkan saja, ya?"

Diamnya pemuda yang dipeluk Taufan membuat gadis itu bertanya-tanya apa dia merasa lebih tenang atau justru masih memendam amarah. "Ng… Greed?"

Taufan merenggangkan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajah, menemukan wajah ngambek Greed yang belum hilang.

"Aku masih sebel."

"Greed, astaga… Baiklah. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"

"Hmm? Kau mau melakukan apa pun untukku?"

Pemuda berkacamata tersebut menyondongkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Taufan membuat gadis itu terpaksa mundur agar bibir mereka tak bersentuhan.

"E-eh? A-anu… I-iya…"

"Benaaaar?"

"Iya! Be-benar!"

"Okeee… Kamu nggak boleh mundur. Nggak boleh nolak apapun yang kuminta."

"E-eh… ng…" Taufan gelagapan. Ia tak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Greed. Ada rasa sesal akan kepercayaan dirinya tadi.

"Hari Minggu besok kau lowong' kan?"

"I-iya…"

"Bagus… Bagus…" Greed nyengir lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu kekasihnya. Taufan semakin khawatir tak bisa menebak apa yang diminta pemuda itu.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LAMA TAK JUMPA SEMUAAAAAA!**

 **Astaga. Nggak nyangka writer block saya bisa selama ini... orz**

 **Siapa yang sudah nonton episode baru di mana ketahuan bahwa Fang adalah seorang pengkhianat?**

 **Monsta memang selalu kasih kejutan xD**

 **Dan... siapa yang udah nonton Boboiboy The Movie!? Keren nggak!? xD**

 **Yang udah lihat fanart Thorn dan Solar karya saya pasti udah bisa nebak dong kira-kira ada kelanjutan baru dari 5INS atau tidak xDD**

 **Selamat membaca ff yang sudah nyaris tertinggal ini ^^7 Semoga menghibur kalian semua!**

 **Dan good luck buat yang mau ujian! Semangat selalu meraih mimpi!**

 **Mungkin banyak dari kalian berpikir angka lebih penting daripada kejujuran. Tapi saya yakin, di hati kecil kalian ada pendapat lain.**

 **Kejujuran bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dinilai dengan angka.**

 **Ingat bahwa Sang Sutradara semesta alam akan selalu memiliki naskah terbaik untuk kita. Tinggal kita yang memilihnya dan menjalaninya.**

 **Semoga semua kawan-kawan dikaruniai kebaikan dan jiwa yang murni selalu. Aaamiiin!**


	25. I Knew You Were Trouble

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, ****sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _I knew You Were Trouble_**

 **note: judul dari lagu Taylor Swift**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara Taufan tengah menghadapi kebingungan serta ketakutannya pada permintaan Greed, Halilintar tengah mendapat tugas mengantar pesanan seperti biasa.

Gempa memasukkan beberapa kaleng coklat dalam tas agar Hali mudah membawanya. Ditemani Pride yang mulai membuat pesanan untuk pelanggan yang datang ke kedai.

"Ini, Hali. Orang yang memesannya meminta agar pesanan ini datang sebelum jam sepuluh pagi. Ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Kau bisa tepat waktu?"

"Tenang. Aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku' kan? Untung aku sudah menghemat kekuatan beberapa hari ini. Aku pergi dulu, yah!"

Sambil melihat Halilintar yang mulai menjauh dari pandangan, Gempa menghela napas. Pride menyadari arti helaan itu.

"Selama Hali menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja."

Gempa mengangguk kecil dan turut menyibukkan diri membantu Pride dan Ochobot. Namun pemuda berharga diri tinggi tersebut menyadari kembali bahwa kekasihnya tengah menghela napas beberapa kali lagi.

Tanpa basa-basi, sebuah ciuman kecil mengecup di kening Gempa. Gadis itu sempat terdiam sebentar dan akhirnya merona menyadari apa yang telah Pride lakukan barusan.

"Pr-Pride!?"

"Jangan terlalu khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja, meski si bodoh Lust mungkin akan membuat Halilintar lebih sedih dari ini."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Hmm, tak tahu. Kurasa instingku saja."

Gempa terdiam sekali lagi. Ia memang merasakan apa yang dirasakan Pride. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang lebih besar dari 'sekedar' kesedihan Halilintar saat itu. Kini Pride justru melihat ada kerutan di antara alis Gempa yang menunduk.

Sebuah kecupan menghampiri kening Gempa lagi, dan gadis itu merona kembali. "Pride!?"

"Sudah. Jangan pasang wajah begitu. Kau ini terlalu khawatir padanya."

"Ta-tapi' kan…"

"Mau kucium di bibir kali ini?"

Gadis bermata keemasan tersebut justru panik dengan wajah semerah jaket Api. Melihat gadis kesayangannya gelagapan, Pride justru tersenyum dan memeluk kepala Gempa.

"Bercanda, kok. Nanti kuciumnya kalau sudah tak banyak orang, yah."

Entah serius atau bercanda, Gempa tetap belum bisa menahan detak jantung dan rona di wajah.

Benar saja kata Pride. Halilintar tak bosannya melakukan pekerjaannya mengantar pesanan coklat bolak-balik hingga nyaris sore. Nampak ia tak memikirkan kegelisahannya selama ia sibuk.

Begitu mengantarkan pesanan terakhir, Hali menyadari jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ia menarik napas dan memutuskan bergegas kembali ke rumah.

Pesanan terakhir yang ia antar memiliki perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari rumah. Bahkan Halilintar harus menaiki kereta. Dalam hatinya ia kagum akan kelezatan coklat yang dijual Tok Aba hingga orang-orang dari jauh pun ingin mencicipinya.

Merasa harus menghemat tenaga, Hali berjalan kaki menuju stasiun.

Namun langkahnya terhenti.

Ia mengenal sosok pemuda berkacamata yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis.

Gadis berambut coklat gelombang.

Gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang makan bersama Lust kemarin. Dan kini gadis itu juga berjalan berdua bersama Lust.

Mereka berjalan sambil bersendau gurau. Mereka berjalan keluar dari Taman Ria.

 _Taman Ria_ _…?_ _Me-mereka… baru berkencan…?_

Halilintar hanya bisa mematung dari kejauhan.

Tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Napasnya tertahan. Tak ada lagi rasa marah atau sedih.

Yang ia rasakan hanyalah ada ribuan jarum menusuk jantungnya.

Sakit.

Sungguh sakit.

Padahal baru saja pagi tadi Lust mengajaknya berkencan hari Minggu esok.

Padahal baru saja pagi tadi Halilintar merasa bahagia akan ajakan itu.

Padahal baru saja pagi tadi… Hali merasa ada harapan.

Air mata menetes.

Setetes, dua tetes. Hingga mengalir semakin deras di pipi gadis bertopi lurus ke depan itu.

Dunia bagai membisu.

Dunia bagai menyembunyikan kenyataan di balik punggung seorang Halilintar.

Ia merasa begitu sepi.

Merasa dikhianati.

Dalam kereta menuju stasiun Pulau Rintis yang hanya berbeda satu stasiun, seorang gadis duduk sendiri.

Menunduk.

Berjuang keras menahan air matanya yang sudah mengalir deras. Berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Tapi apa daya.

 _"Cinta bisa membuat kita menjadi lemah atau menjadi kuat"_

Kata-kata Gempa terngiang. Menggema di antara hening hati Halilintar.

"Aku… Nampaknya aku tak bisa lagi menjadi kuat…"

* * *

Api mondar-mandir di teras depan. Menunggu gadis kesayangannya yang belum pulang. Padahal langit mulai gelap dan sebentar lagi makan malam.

Tak biasanya Halilintar pulang larut.

Begitu yang ditunggu muncul di ujung jalan, Api bergegas menghampiri dan memeluk Hali.

Tapi senyum di wajah Api menghilang begitu mengangkat wajahnya. Mendapati mata Halilintar yang telah sembab. Tanpa bertanya, gadis bertopi terangkat itu tahu.

Halilintar baru menangis.

"Hali!? Apalagi yang telah Lust lakukan padamu?"

Api tak lagi sanggup menahan amarahnya. Ia menggeretakkan gigi tanpa melepas pelukannya. Namun yang ditanya hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba ia memeluk erat Api. Ada senggukan sedikit dan getaran dari tubuh Hali.

Amarah Api menghilang menjadi kekhawatiran. Ia membalas pelukan Hali tak kalah erat.

Gempa dan Taufan yang muncul dari pintu rumah langsung berhambur menuju saudari mereka yang saling berpelukan di depan pagar rumah. Air turut khawatir dan mengikuti saudarinya yang lain.

Para Fang, minus Lust yang belum pulang, mengintip dari pintu depan. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat seorang Halilintar menangis sesenggukan.

Tok Aba berdiri di belakang para Fang. Beliau menghela napas kecil.

"Kalian, makanlah dahulu."

Para Fang mengangguk menurut tanpa ingin menyampuri urusan para gadis. Berusaha memberi jarak agar mereka tak lebih jauh merusak suasana hati Halilintar.

"Boboiboy."

Para gadis di dekat pintu pagar menoleh mendengar panggilan kakek mereka.

"Masuklah. Di luar mulai dingin. Halilintar, kau mandilah air hangat. Api, Air, tolong siapkan untuk Hali. Kalian boleh mengobrol di kamar nanti."

Para Boboiboy menuruti Tok Aba. Sementara Ochobot, Probe, dan Adu Du hanya bisa diam dan melanjutkan makan bersama para Fang.

Orang tua itu tentu saja khawatir pada salah satu pecahan cucunya. Namun sebagai seseorang dengan pengalaman hidup yang begitu banyak, ia bisa bersikap jauh lebih tenang dan tak menyalahkan pihak manapun meski Api terus-terusan protes dan meminta Tok Aba untuk mengusir Lust dari rumah mereka.

Sementara Halilintar membasuh tubuh di kamar mandi dengan air hangat yang telah disiapkan Api dan Air, para penghuni rumah menikmati makan malam dalam diam. Tak ceria seperti biasanya. Terlebih para Boboiboy yang masih mengkhawatirkan salah satu dari mereka.

Usai makan malam, semua bersama-sama membereskan ruang tengah. Gempa dan Api membawakan makan malam ke kamar untuk Halilintar yang tak bergabung bersama mereka saat makan malam tadi. Ia tak nafsu makan.

Di kamar, para Boboiboy duduk di atas karpet mengelilingi Halilintar yang hanya meneguk air dari gelas tanpa menyentuh makanan yang dibawakan untuknya.

"Hali… ceritakan pada kami. Kumohon jangan bersedih sendiri seperti ini." Tutur Air. Yang lain mengangguk. Api memeluk lengan gadis kesayangannya, membiarkan Hali menyandarkan kepala di atas kepala Api.

Akhirnya dengan pasrah Halilintar menceritakan apa yang ia alami. Sedari ketika ia melihat Lust memberi bunga pada seorang gadis, makan bersama dengan gadis itu, hingga ia melihat sendiri Lust keluar dari Taman Ria dengan gadis yang sama.

Semua terdiam. Mengambil kesimpulan yang sama, menebak-nebak, namun juga ragu. Para Boboiboy yang lain tak ingin pendapat mereka menjadi _boomerang_ yang justru akan membuat Hali semakin sedih.

"Hali… mungkin gadis itu hanya kenalan Lust. Lust meminta dia menemaninya…"

"Tapi kalau setiap hari menemani apa bukannya mereka berarti ada hubungan khusus?"

Pertanyaan balik dari hali membuat Taufan terdiam. Gempa mendekat dan memeluk lengan Hali yang satu lagi. "Halilintar, kami tahu kau sedih. Tapi kalau boleh aku bertanya… Apa kau benar-benar memercayai Lust atau tidak?"

"Aku… tak tahu… Aku merasa tak bisa memercayainya lagi… Ta-tapi… Tapi aku tak… hiks…"

Semua semakin terdiam.

Halilintar yang tegar, dingin, tegas, berkharisma, dan begitu berwibawa kini terduduk lemah. Bagai tak ada yang mengenalinya sebagai Halilintar yang mereka kenal.

Hanya karena seorang Lust. Pemuda yang merupakan pecahan dari Fang.

Orang yang paling dicintai Boboiboy.

* * *

Lust berlari terburu menuju rumah Tok Aba yang sudah tertutup dan gelap. Hanya beberapa lampu menyala menerangi rumah kecil itu. Tentu saja ia melewati halaman samping tanpa ingin mengganggu penghuni yang sudah beristirahat di dalamnya.

Pintu kamar gudang belakang terbuka. Para empat Fang yang lain menoleh menatap Lust yang baru pulang. Salah satu Fang yang menjadi permasalahan saat itu hanya nyengir dan mengambil handuk serta perangkat mandi dan kembali terburu menuju pintu belakang dengan kunci yang mereka simpan di dekat lemari Pride.

"Aku mandi dulu, yah!"

Lust sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan saudara-saudaranya yang hanya diam tak menggubris pamitnya tadi.

Begitu selesai mandi, Lust langsung mengisi perut dengan makan malam yang sudah disediakan untuknya di bawah tudung saji.

Sambil mencuci piring, Lust bersiul dengan perasaan bahagia. Ia tak sabar akan berkencan dengan Halilintar besok.

Tapi tak pernah diduganya. Begitu ia kembali ke kamar, para saudaranya menatap dingin pada Lust.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Hoi, Lust. Kamu habis dari mana sampai larut begini?" Tanya Greed yang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Sloth berbaring cuek, sama seperti Pride. Glu hanya bisa diam duduk sambil menatap Lust.

Pemuda yang diinterogasi itu justru terlihat gugup dan membuat para saudaranya penasaran. "A-aku tak bisa memberi tahumu. Sudahlah. Aku mau tidur. Besok aku akan kencan dengan Haliii~"

Begitu melepas kacamata, Lust langsung berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan cuek tak memedulikan para Fang yang lain.

Greed geram dan hendak menghardik Lust. Tapi Pride langsung menghentikannya. Tentu saja Greed menatap bingung. Diam-diam Pride mengajak Greed keluar kamar.

"Kau jangan memaksanya lebih jauh." Tutur Pride dengan suara agak berbisik, tak ingin Lust mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah bilang pada Taufan akan berbicara pada Lust! Kenapa aku-!"

"Tadi Lust bilang besok dia akan kencan dengan Halilintar' kan? Kalau sampai Lust tahu keadaan Hali sekarang, hal itu tak akan membantu. Lust akan mendatangi Hali dan memaksa bertanya padanya. Sedangkan kondisi Halilintar saat ini sedang tak bagus. Nampaknya Lust memang tak menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat. Bisa-bisa akan terjadi keributan malam begini. Biarkan saja ia tak menyadari. Kita jangan ikut campur dulu."

"Aku setuju dengan Pride…"

Glu turut keluar diam-diam dan bergabung dengan saudaranya yang lain. Sementara Sloth sudah mendengkur dengan santainya.

"Ta-tapi, Glu…!"

"Jika Lust semakin menekan Hali, kurasa Api tak akan tinggal diam. Kita harus waspada jika Api mengamuk pada Lust. Ini instingku saja… tapi tak ada salahnya kita berjaga. Aku merasa Api terlalu berbahaya…"

Greed sendiri sadar. Dalam kondisi Fang berpecah tersebut ada beberapa memori yang tak bisa mereka ingat dengan jelas. Dan memang, Greed merasa apa yang dikatakan Glu ada benarnya. Mereka memiliki ingatan tak bagus mengenai kekuatan Api.

"Benar kata Pride. Apalagi Lust memang bagian 'nafsu' dari Fang' kan? Ayolah… Kalau ada gadis cantik yang lebih cantik dari Hali kurasa dia akan tergiur dan tergoda."

Greed merasa kesal dengan hal yang diungkapkan Gluttony. Begitu pula dengan Pride. Komentar Glu itu seakan melukai harga diri Pride yang menjadi bagian dari Fang.

Pemuda berkacamata itu memiliki harga diri yang terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui hal yang ia anggap paling rendah, jika memang benar Lust tergoda pada gadis lain selain Boboiboy.

"Kita biarkan saja dulu mereka. Jangan ungkit ini besok pagi. Tunggu sampai mereka pulang kencan."

Mau tak mau, Greed dan Gluttony mengangguk menyetujui apa yang Pride sarankan.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah adalah hari baru yang begitu dinanti Lust. Dengan semangat ia melompat dari ranjang dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Tanpa disadari sang pemuda yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu, para Fang yang lain serta para Boboiboy minus Halilintar tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah, menatap dingin pemuda yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar mandi sambil bersiul riang. Namun di antara mereka, tak ada yang memiliki tatapan sedingin tatapan Api.

Mereka menyetujui saran Pride untuk membiarkan Hali dan Lust berkencan terlebih dahulu. Entah apakah benar bahwa gadis yang dilihat Halilintar bersama Lust itu memang kekasih simpanan Lust.

Panggilan dari Ochobot membubarkan para remaja yang sedang berkumpul tersebut. Tok Aba tengah menunggu para cucunya di kedai untuk membantu melayani pelanggan yang sebentar lagi akan berdatangan.

Para Fang dan Boboiboy mulai sibuk. Sementara di kamar Boboiboy, Halilintar tengah berhadapan dengan cermin.

 _Sweater_ v- _neck_ merah, _legging_ hitam yang menutupi hingga mata kaki, dilapisi dengan rok _jeans_ di atas lutut membuat gadis itu merasa dirinya cukup cantik untuk berkencan dengan Lust.

Merasa cukup cantik untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Lust.

"Jika memang benar Lust menyukai gadis lain… mungkin memang sebaiknya aku mundur."

Nada sedih berbisik di ruangan sepi yang disinari mentari pagi. Cerahnya langit dan siulan para burung sama sekali tidak menoreh warna ceria di hati Halilintar.

Halilintar menyadari bahwa sedari awal seharusnya tak membiarkan tembok pertahanan dirinya lemah. Kini ia merasa begitu hancur hanya karena masalah romansa belaka.

Hanya karena seorang Lust.

Pemuda yang paling dihindari Halilintar dahulu.

Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Lust adalah sebuah masalah yang akan menghancurkan dirinya.

Namun indahnya warna cinta telah membuat Hali terbuai.

Segala rayu dan gombal Sang Nafsu telah membawanya ke sebuah jurang yang penuh penyesalan.

* * *

Para Boboiboy terdiam dan mendekati Halilintar yang baru saja keluar dari pagar rumah dan berjalan menuju kedai. Kepalanya tertunduk, wajahnya tak bersinar seperti biasa.

Api bergegas memeluk gadis kesayangannya itu. "Hali… kau tak perlu memaksa dirimu seperti ini' kan?"

Hali tersenyum lemah. "Api, benar yang Gempa dan Taufan katakan semalam. Semuanya belum jelas secara nyata. Kalau memang benar ia tak memiliki perasaan padaku lagi, aku akan mengakhirinya nanti, yah? Api tak perlu khawatir."

"Haliiiii~"

Seruan mendayu penuh semangat menarik perhatian para Fang yang sedang berada di kedai. Mereka melihat Lust berlari ceria menuju pujaan hatinya dengan semangat. Sementara Pride, Greed, Gluttony, dan Sloth hanya diam tak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Hali! Waw! Kau cantik sekali! Ah, ayo berangkat! Semuanya, kami pamit dulu, yah!"

Taufan dan Gempa tersenyum canggung. Air hanya diam tak berekspresi. Sementara Api menatap tajam penuh benci. Gadis itu mendengus dan membuang muka. Lust yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa canggung karena tahu jelas gadis itu membencinya.

"Eh, ng… Hali, aku pamit pada Atok dulu, yah."

Halilintar tersenyum manis pada Lust. Senyuman yang begitu dipaksanya keluar dari hati. Tanpa Lust sadari, pemuda itu justru tergoda pada senyuman gadis tercintanya itu. Ia membalas dengan senyuman lebih lebar dan beranjak menuju kedai untuk berpamitan pada Tok Aba yang dengan tenang dan senyuman mengijinkan Lust berkencan dengan Hali.

"Nah! Ayo, Hali! Aku tahu tempat yang menyenangkan!"

Halilintar hanya diam tanpa menghilangkan senyuman kecil dari wajahnya sambil melambai lemah pada para saudari-saudarinya.

Taufan, Gempa, Api, dan Air hanya bisa berdiri dari tempat mereka melihat Halilintar yang dirangkul Lust pergi hingga menghilang dari pandangan menuju stasiun.

Lust merasa di awang-awang. Ia berceloteh panjang lebar pada Halilintar yang nampak menikmati waktu mereka. Halilintar tersenyum dan tertawa pada semua gurauan yang Lust lontarkan. Ia tak segan dirangkul atau bahkan digandeng selama perjalanan menuju tempat yang dimaksud Lust.

Hingga akhirnya Halilintar menyadari tempat menyenangkan yang dipilih Lust untuk kencan mereka.

Hali hanya bisa berdiri dalam bisu begitu mereka sampai di tujuan.

Napasnya terhenti.

Wajahnya memucat.

Dan jantungnya berdegup kencang tak tenang.

Taman Ria di mana Lust berjalan keluar dengan gadis yang ia kencani kemarin adalah tempat yang paling ingin Hali lupakan dari ingatannya.

Namun kini ia hanya bisa terdiam sambil membiarkan dirinya digandeng dan ditarik dengan semangat oleh Lust untuk membeli tiket di loket depan.

 _'Dari semua tempat indah yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa di sini…?'_

Dalam hati ia terus bertanya-tanya.

Tempat yang menjadi tempat kencan Lust kemarin kenapa menjadi tempat kenangan terakhir dirinya.

Suasana ramai dan ceria di tempat itu sama sekali tak membuat suasana hati Halilintar lebih baik.

Ia justru merasa ingin pergi dari situ.

Pergi meninggalkan Lust.

Ingin lari secepat kilat, menghilang, musnah tak berbekas.

Seperti namanya. 'Halilintar'.

Mungkin itulah arti 'Halilintar'.

Dirinya tak akan lama berada di dalam hati seseorang.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, secepat kilat hanya dalam kedipan mata.

Seperti keberadaannya dalam diri Lust.

Jantung sang gadis serasa diremas hingga pecah.

Namun Hali berusaha tak meneteskan air matanya.

Lust yang baru membeli tiket bergegas kembali ke sisi Halilintar. Wajah pucat pasi dan pandangan yang penuh kekosongan membuat pemuda tersebut khawatir.

"Hali? Say? Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Ng-nggak apa…"

Lust tak merasa puas dengan jawaban itu. Ia tahu ada kebohongan besar di balik kalimat yang diucapkan Hali dengan getar. Tapi pemuda tersebut tak ingin memaksa dan merusak suasana hati Halilintar serta kencan mereka. Maka ia hanya mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman di wajah tampannya sembari menggandeng lembut tangan kekasihnya.

Halilintar merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas. Tak peduli ke mana Lust tarik. Dalam hati ia hanya ingin pergi dari situ. Sejauh mungkin.

Pawai penuh keceriaan dan warna-warni kebahagiaan menyambut kedua insan yang baru memasuki gerbang Taman Ria tersebut. Semua orang tertawa dengan tulus dari dalam hati mereka.

Hanya Halilintar seorang diri yang merasa ada di balik tembok besar kebahagiaan tersebut. Tembok yang dingin, penuh kebohongan.

Ia pasrah tak peduli ke mana Lust mengajaknya.

Nyaris semua wahana keduanya naiki. Dalam hati kecil, Halilintar menebak-nebak, betapa hapalnya Lust pada segala seluk beluk segala wahana yang ada.

 _Bodoh…_

 _Tentu saja…_

 _Karena Lust sudah pernah kemari bersama gadis itu._

Segala pertanyaan di benak, cacian, makian, amarah, kesedihan, kekecewaan… semua menjadi satu tanpa bisa Halilintar keluarkan.

Semuanya tertahan.

Tak sanggup lagi gadis itu keluarkan.

Tak tega ia membuat senyuman di wajah tampan tersebut menghilang.

Kini sang gadis tak lagi bisa berpikir selama Lust terus-terusan menyeretnya ke sana kemari. Pikirannya kosong.

"Hali? Apa kau tak suka tempat ini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan menyadarkan Halilintar dari lamunannya. Ekspresi penuh khawatir menjadi pemandangan yang terlihat dari wajah Lust. Akhirnya hanya senyum hambar yang Halilintar paksakan agar Lust tak menyadari isi hatinya, "Kau bicara apa? Aku menyukai tempat ini…"

Senyuman kembali menghias di wajah tampan itu. Jantung sang gadis kembali terasa diremas lebih kuat.

"Ah, aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Ada restoran dekat situ!"

"Boleh… Ng… Kau hapal sekali tempat ini, yah…?"

Lust nampak sedikit terperanjat, "Eh, ng… Ahahah! A-aku sempat lihat peta tadi!"

"Oh…"

Benar saja. Restoran dan beberapa kedai kecil yang menjual makanan menjadi tempat mereka beristirahat.

Nafsu makan, rasa haus dan lapar sama sekali tak menghampiri. Hali hanya memandangi _burger_ , kentang goreng, dan minuman di hadapannya.

Begitu menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya, Lust menyadari diamnya gadis di hadapannya itu, "Ng, kau tak lapar? Atau ini tak sesuai dengan seleramu?"

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Hanya senyuman lemah menghias wajah cantik nan pucat sang gadis membuat Lust semakin khawatir, meski kemudian Halilintar menggigit kecil _burger_ di tangan lentiknya.

Tak sanggup menahan lebih lama, Lust mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang terus mengganggunya, "Hali, ada apa sebenarnya? Apa kau ingin ke tempat lain saja? A-atau kau bosan? Atau kelelahan? A-apa kau mau pulang saja?"

Dengan cepat Halilintar menggeleng sebelum Lust lebih panik lagi. "Tidak, tidak… Aku hanya tak begitu lapar. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Lust kembali terdiam, tak berani mengusik gadis kesayangannya lebih jauh. Ia mulai berpikir apakah dirinya terlalu memaksa, apakah ia tak bisa menahan nafsunya sehingga membuat Hali risih, apakah karena ia kurang menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Hali akhir-akhir ini…

Beratus hingga beribu pertanyaan membuat Lust gelisah.

Gadis yang ada di hadapannya nampak begitu lemah, pucat, pandangannya sayu, terus menunduk…

Seperti bukan Halilintar yang dikenalnya.

* * *

Hari mulai sore. Matahari mulai tenggelam. Tapi Lust justru menarik tangan Halilintar terburu menuju satu wahana yang telah ia siapkan untuk terakhir.

Bianglala…

Roda besar yang berputar dengan lambat itu menjadi pemandangan sore yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Halilintar. Ia tak bisa menebak isi hati sang pemuda yang menggandeng tangannya, membantunya masuk dengan hati-hati.

Kini keduanya duduk berhadapan, menikmati pemandangan sore yang romantis dengan cahaya gemerlap Taman Ria dan kota Pulau Rintis yang begitu indah di bawah sana. Roda bianglala bergerak begitu lamban dan tenang.

"Bagus, yah! Kau senang, Hali?"

Wajah tampan cerah ceria yang tertoreh cahaya matahari terbenam membuat gadis tersebut semakin tak sanggup menanyakan segala hal yang ia simpan dalam hati terdalam. Ia tak mau senyuman itu hilang dan menyakiti perasaan pemuda yang begitu ia cintai itu.

Ia hanya ingin Lust bahagia.

Entah dengan siapa pemuda itu bersama kelak.

Ia bertekad akan meninggalkan sang pemuda, membiarkannya bersama gadis yang ia cintai.

Membiarkan Lust berbahagia, tersenyum, dan tertawa…

Anggukan dan senyuman kecil menjawab membuat sang pemuda tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Aku… aku senang sekali kau mau kuajak kencan. Hehehe, aku khawatir kau tak menyukai tempat ini…" Lust menggaruk pipinya tanpa ada rasa gatal di situ.

Roda raksasa bianglala berputar hingga membuat Halilintar dan Lust sampai di puncak teratas. Cahaya matahari telah terbenam penuh membuat semua cahaya lampu yang ada menerangi dengan indah. Membuat suasana semakin meyakinkan Lust untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sekali lagi.

"Aku… benar-benar mencintaimu, Hali. Sungguh."

Alih-alih perasaan senang berbunga yang muncul, Halilintar justru merasa dirinya didorong dari tebing tercuram.

Ia jatuh dalam kekosongan tanpa dasar.

Kekosongan dari sebuah kebohongan besar.

 _Kenapa kau memberikan harapan yang begitu besar padaku?_

 _Padahal kau telah memberikan semua senyuman dan perhatianmu itu pada orang lain._

 _Apa sebenarnya aku ini untukmu?_

 _Apakah aku memang penting untukmu?_

 _Kalau memang benar perasaan yang kau ungkapkan tadi…_

 _Kenapa ada gadis lain yang begitu beruntung bisa memiliki senyummu yang begitu berharga bagiku itu?_

Ingin Hali meneriakkan itu semua. Namun hati kecilnya menahan.

Segala perasaan marah dan sedih bergumul.

Ia tak ingin senyuman tulus dari wajah Lust menghilang karena dirinya.

Takut.

Takut luar biasa.

Halilintar tak ingin menjadi orang yang menghilangkan senyuman itu dari wajah Lust.

Entah hanya perasaan atau bukan… namun Lust melihat sebuah pemandangan yang paling tak ia ingin lihat di hadapannya itu.

Pemandangan cantik yang begitu indah… namun penuh kesedihan luar biasa.

Lust berharap ia hanya bermimpi melihat sebuah sinar kecil dari mata Halilintar.

Ia berharap itu bukan air mata.

"Hali…?"

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya dengan bisikan dan rasa khawatir luar biasa itu terkejut bukan main.

Kesedihannya pecah hingga tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata. Buru-buru jemari lentiknya menghapus. Namun sia-sia. Lust telah melihatnya. Sang pemuda semakin khawatir.

"Hali…? Kau kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Ia menyondongkan tubuhnya. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh wajah dan menghapus air mata itu.

 **PLAK!**

Tepisan membuat suasana semakin membisu.

Lust terdiam penuh rasa terkejut. _Shock_ luar biasa.

Sementara Halilintar juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Ia sendiri tak percaya dirinya telah menepis keras tangan sang pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

Tapi ia merasa tak ada pilihan lain. Dirinya terlalu takut.

Takut perasaannya kembali bermain hingga lupa bahwa ia telah jatuh ke jurang tanpa dasar.

Air mata semakin berlinang deras tanpa bisa berhenti.

"Ma-maaf, Lust…"

Sang pemuda masih membisu dalam keterkejutannya, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa memandangi gadis yang kini menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Ki-kita pulang… kita pulang saja, ya…?" Dalam isak tangisnya Halilintar memohon.

Membuat Lust semakin merasa begitu tertekan dalam kebingungannya. Maka hanya dengan menyetujui permintaan Halilintar keduanya mengakhiri hari itu.

Kencan yang berakhir penuh air mata.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih, teman-teman ^^ Sudah setia menunggu ff yang selalu hiatus panjang ini...**

 **Saya benar-benar terhibur membaca _review_ kalian kemarin xD Ternyata ada juga yang jadi sebel sama Lust xD Dan thank you  Mahrani29! Saya sampai jungkir balik nyariin kata 'interkom' gara-gara lupa sebutannya apa xD Yang diinget malah _speaker_ , coba xD**

 **Rame yah yang sudah nonton The Movie xD Buat yang belum, semoga Monsta mau ngeluarin DVD-nya. Mungkin kita bisa kirim saran ke Monsta supaya mau ngeluarin DVD-nya di fanpage FB Boboiboy :)**

 **Tapi tolong ya teman-teman... Jangan beli bajakannya di abang-abang :( Kalau tidak, nanti Monsta nggak akan dapat untung karena kita beli bajakan.**

 **Padahal mereka sudah merencanakan untuk membuat Movie ke 2 dan 3. Kalau uangnya bukan dari kita yang membeli secara legal, dari siapa lagi...? TTATT Bisa-bisa rencana dan impian Monsta amblas karena ulah fansnya yang beli bajakan dan tidak menghargai karya mereka TTATT Mari sama-sama menabung sedikit demi sedikit sebelum keluar rilis DVDnya. Mari sama-sama berdoa semoga mereka mau ngeluarin bentuk DVD . Aaamiiin!**

 **Semoga ff ini selalu menghibur teman-teman pembaca setia dan pembaca baru yah ^^**

 **Salam,**

 **Widzilla**


	26. Cinderella's Night

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING!** **Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Cinderella's Night_**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu ketika matahari telah terbenam, di lain tempat kedua pasangan lain tengah duduk berdampingan dalam taksi.

Greed tersenyum lebar sambil menyenandungkan lagu yang diputar di radio taksi. Sementara Taufan hanya bisa diam menebak-nebak ke mana ia diajak pergi oleh Greed.

Ada rasa sesal telah menyetujui bahwa dirinya akan melakukan apa pun yang diminta pemuda itu. Ia takut akan terjadi hal buruk. Mengingat senyuman Greed yang mencurigakan saat itu membuat Taufan merinding meski ia selalu berusaha berpikiran positif.

Ia terus bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat pemandangan malam kota Pulau Rintis yang mulai ramai dan bermandikan cahaya lampu begitu indah yang berlalu dari jendela taksi.

 _'Sebenarnya… kita ini akan ke mana…? Apa jangan-jangan Greed merencakan suatu hal yang… Hah! Ja-jangan-jangan! Ia mengajakku ke hotel diam-diam! La-lalu dia akan…!'_

Pikiran-pikiran buruk berputar-putar di otak Taufan. Greed menyadari Taufan kini menatapnya dengan horor. Tiba-tiba gadis itu memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menggeser tubuhnya mendempet pintu taksi yang terkunci rapat menjauhi Greed.

"Tau? Kamu kenapa?"

"Ng, a-anu… kita… bukannya ke hotel… kan?"

"Eh? Yah… nanti ke hotel, sih. Tapi ini kita ke tempat lain dulu."

Taufan semakin panik. Ia menjerit dalam hati. Meminta tolong pada siapa pun namun suaranya tak keluar. Pikiran-pikiran buruk yang muncul itu bukan hanya salah Taufan yang terlalu paranoid. Sebenarnya Gempa, Api, dan Air juga menjadi penyebab kepanikan Taufan sebelum berangkat tadi.

Cengiran lebar dan nada-nada penuh godaan terus mengiringi Taufan yang tengah berjuang menenangkan diri. Gempa terkekeh geli melihat Api meledek-ledek saudarinya mengatakan bahwa Greed pasti akan membawanya melakukan 'malam penuh gairah'. Air justru menambah panik gadis bertopi miring tersebut dengan mengatakan bahwa ada kemungkinan karena Greed kesal dengan Taufan bisa-bisa ia menjadi 'liar' di ranjang.

Taufan mulai menyalahkan diri. Ia menyesal telah berbuat tak adil pada Greed yang hanya ingin membantu dirinya selama ini. Ia hanya ingin membantu para Boboiboy dengan berbicara dengan Lust. Itu saja. Taufan mulai didera penyesalan bertubi-tubi karena telah melarang Greed membantunya.

"Ah, sampai!"

Taufan memekik panik begitu taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah toko… baju?

Greed yang membukakan pintu untuk Taufan heran melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba memekik lalu bengong, "Tau? Ayo, kau kenapa, sih?"

"Eh? Ng… kita ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Taufan begitu ia tersadar Greed tengah mengulurkan tangannya menyambut gadis tersebut keluar dari mobil.

"Hei, aku mau mengajakmu makan malam. Masa kita pakai pakaian sehari-hari kita begini. Seenggaknya kita pakai baju bagus, lah."

 _Baju?_

 _Makan malam?_

"Eh? Bu-bukan ke… hotel?"

"Yah, makan malamnya di hotel. Kita ganti baju dulu sebelum ke sana."

Helaan napas panjang terasa begitu lega luar biasa. Taufan merasa segala pikiran buruknya bagai dibawa angin sepoi jauh hingga menghilang.

Melihat Taufan yang menghela napas sepanjang itu, Greed mengrenyitkan alis bingung. Namun ia langsung menangkap apa yang membuat Taufan bernapas lega seperti demikian.

"Oooowwww… Gadis nakal. Ternyata kau berpikir sejauh itu. Tak kusangka~"

Seringai usil dari wajah rupawan Greed membuat Taufan kembali panik setengah mati dengan rona merah luar biasa di wajah, "Ah! Bu-bukan begitu! A-aku justru takut kalau kau benar-benar akan melakukan itu!"

"Hmm, tapi boleh juga ide terpendammu itu~ Mau lakukan bersamaku~? Aku bisa bernafsu seperti Lust juga, kok~"

"Ti-TIDAAAAK!"

Taufan nyaris kabur lari dari situ kalau tangannya tak segera ditangkap Greed yang tertawa begitu lepas sambil menarik gadis tersebut ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hahahaha! Bercanda, Taufan sayang. Aku tak akan melakukan hal itu, kok. Nah, ayo kita cari gaun yang bagus untukmu."

Ciuman manis nan lembut di pipi Taufan membuat gadis itu terdiam dengan rona merah.

"Greed bodoh!"

"Iya, iya."

Sambil merangkul mesra gadis kesayangannya, sang pemuda membimbing Taufan memasuki sebuah butik mewah luar biasa penuh dengan keanggunan.

Taufan sampai merasa ia harus melepas sepatunya sebelum masuk dan menginjak karpet yang menutupi lantai di dalam toko tersebut. Tapi sikap santai dan elegan Greed membuat gadis itu lebih tenang.

Pemuda itu jelas tahu apa yang ia cari dan bagaimana harus bersikap di tempat semewah itu. Seorang pelayan toko mendekati Greed dengan penuh hormat, membantunya mencari apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Aku akan mencari sendiri jas yang aku inginkan. Tolong carikan gaun untuk nona ini." Ujar Greed dengan penuh percaya diri. Pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Silakan ikuti saya, nona."

"Ah! Ng, eh… se-sebentar… Greed, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu menarik perlahan lengan kekasihnya menjauh sedikit dari pelayan yang dengan setia menunggu kedua pelanggan belianya.

"Ada apa? Kau tak suka baju-baju di sini?"

"Bukan… Anu, ng… kaya'nya mending kita nyewa aja, deh…"

Pemuda berkacamata tersebut menaikkan alis. "Hah? Nyewa? Heh, aku? Nyewa baju? Yang bener aja!"

"Nggg… Greeeeed… Kau tak lihat harganyaaaa?" Rajuk taufan berbisik. Ia sudah panik sejak mereka memasuki toko dan kini ia semakin panik begitu melihat salah satu label harga pada sebuah baju yang ia anggap terlalu sederhana untuk harga semahal itu.

"Tau. Kau ingat apa janjimu?"

Taufan terdiam.

Sumpah. Ia sungguh menyesal luar biasa.

"Kau tak akan protes dan akan melakukan apa saja yang kuminta. Sekarang, ikuti dia dan cari gaun yang paling cocok dan nyaman kau pakai."

"Tapi-"

"Dan aku nggak mau dibantah."

Nada dingin dan tegas membuat gadis malang itu terpaksa mengikuti pelayan toko menuju area baju wanita. Pelayan tersebut tersenyum kecil melihat Taufan yang mengikutinya sambil menunduk kebingungan.

"Jangan khawatir, nona. Kami akan pilihkan sesuai keinginanmu."

"Eh, i-iya… terima kasih."

Gaun-gaun indah berkilauan penuh keanggunan terpajang dengan elegannya. Taufan tak bisa berkedip melihat pemandangan bak surga tersebut. Dan jantungnya serasa berhenti… melihat harga yang terpajang dengan sadisnya.

"Jangan lihat harganya, atau kututup matamu pakai kain sampai kita ke restoran nanti!"

Seruan dari Greed membuat pelayan di samping Taufan terkekeh geli. "Silakan, nona."

Greed mengenakan kemeja hitam serta celana panjang hitam, ditemani jas putih agar terlihat sedikit lebih cerah. Di depan kaca, ia menata rambutnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamata.

Merasa sudah siap dan cocok dengan pakaiannya, ia menyusul Taufan yang masih mencoba gaunnya di ruang ganti.

"Hei, Tau."

"Aaah! Jangan masuk!" Seru Taufan dari balik tirai. Greed terkekeh geli.

"Nggak, kok. Kamu udah coba berapa gaun?"

"Ng, tiga… tapi aku pilih yang ini aja."

"Oh, oke. Nanti aku lihat kalau kau sudah mengepasnya, yah."

"…"

"… Tau?"

"Ng, Greed… boleh minta tolong nggak?"

"Apa?"

Kepala Taufan melongok sedikit dari balik tirai, "A-aku nggak bisa pasang _zipper_ di punggungku."

Greed menghela napas, "Aku boleh masuk, nih?"

"Bo-boleh."

"Oke."

Sang pemuda terdiam beribu bahasa melihat sosok gadis di hadapannya begitu ia memasuki tirai yang menghalanginya tadi.

Taufan nampak tertunduk malu-malu dengan gaun panjang berwarna putih bersih dengan aksen manik-manik biru tua yang menghias di bagian bawah gaun. Bahu dan lehernya yang jenjang nampak begitu menggoda. Membuat Greed ingin sekali mencium dan menghirup wangi tubuh gadis itu.

Greed nyaris lupa bernapas kalau Taufan tak memanggil namanya.

"Greed? Bisa tolong bantu…?"

Taufan berbalik, memperlihatkan bagian punggungnya yang belum tertutupi kain karena tangannya tak sampai untuk menarik _zipper_ gaun yang ia kenakan.

Greed masih membisu. Ia membantu apa yang diminta Taufan. Namun gadis itu merasa napasnya sesak begitu Greed memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping dan menempelkan bibirnya pada leher Taufan membuat gadis tersebut merona luar biasa.

"G-Greed? He-hei…"

"Sebentar saja."

"…ng…"

"Kau… indah sekali, Tau."

Bibir sang pemuda menyentuh leher hingga bahu kekasihnya. Desahan kecil Taufan menunjukkan gadis itu merasa malu, namun juga menikmati sentuhan tersebut.

Tak lama, Greed melepas pelukannya dengan perlahan sambil melihat kaca di hadapan keduanya. Taufan tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran orang yang ia cintai itu. Ia hanya bisa menebak pemuda itu seperti sedang mengobservasi sesuatu dari refleksi keduanya.

Tiba-tiba Greed berbalik dan keluar dari ruang ganti meninggalkan Taufan. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah pashmina dengan corak flora berwarna biru sesuai dengan manik pada gaun dan mengenakannya pada tubuh Taufan menutupi bahu.

"Bagian tubuhmu itu hanya aku yang boleh lihat. Jangan sampai orang lain ikut menikmatinya dengan memandang."

Nada dingin namun penuh perhatian dari Greed mengundang senyuman manis di wajah Taufan yang tahu kekasihnya itu tak segan memerlihatkan sisi cemburunya. Betapa ia merasa begitu dilindungi dan dihargai oleh sang pemuda.

Puas dengan gaun yang dipilih gadis kesayangannya, Greed kembali mengobrol dengan pelayan toko yang menawarkan servis salon di toko mereka. Tentu saja untuk seorang Boboiboy yang tak pernah dandan sebelumnya membuat Taufan kikuk duduk di depan kaca rias dengan segala macam alat _make up_ berjejer di hadapan. Tak perlu melihat harga, Taufan tahu harga tiap alat rias itu bukanlah angka yang bisa ia terima dengan akal sehat.

Kuas wajah yang lembut membuat Taufan agak geli. Greed tersenyum melihat gadis yang ia cintai tengah dirias. Sembari menunggu diriasnya wajah Taufan, Greed langsung berburu hal lain yang serasi dengan gaun putih sang gadis yang ditawarkan pelayan toko.

Dengan setia, para pelayan menunggu pemuda bermata jeli tersebut memilih-milih sepatu serta tas kecil di toko.

Dan tentu saja hasilnya membuat Greed begitu puas. Bahkan ia ingin sekali mengabadikan sosok cantik di hadapannya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Greed mengambil _smartphone_ dari saku dan mengambil beberapa gambar, membuat Taufan tersipu malu melihat foto dirinya yang begitu cantik hingga membuat gadis itu pangling sendiri.

Seperti yang dijanjikan, Taufan tak protes dan banyak tanya ketika Greed membayar di kasir. Ia hanya menggesekkan sebuah kartu dan memencet tombol pada mesin kecil di meja kasir serta menerima beberapa kertas bayaran.

Gadis bergaun putih tersebut berdiri agak jauh tanpa ingin mengganggu atau membuat risih pemuda yang mengeluarkan uangnya entah berapa telah ia habiskan hanya untuk gadis yang ia cintai itu.

"Ayo."

Taufan mengangguk dan memeluk lengan yang diulurkan Greed padanya.

Tentu saja ia mengira akan menaiki taksi untuk pergi ke restoran di hotel. Sayang tebakan Taufan meleset.

Sebuah _limousine_ hitam mewah tiba-tiba berhenti di depan toko tepat begitu mereka keluar. Sang pelayan toko berjalan menuju mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk kedua remaja tersebut.

"Aku pasti sedang mimpi."

Greed nyengir mendengar gumaman Taufan yang duduk dengan begitu hati-hatinya di dalam mobil karena tak ingin merusak gaun yang ia kenakan.

"Yah… anggap saja kau seorang Cinderella yang berkencan dengan pangeran tampan. Dan para pelayan serta supir mobil ini adalah peri-peri yang sedang mengabulkan mimpimu itu." Goda sang pemuda.

Mobil berjalan dengan lembut, membuat Taufan semakin berdebar. Entah restoran seperti apa yang akan ia kunjungi bersama pemuda penuh keserakahan materi itu. Ia tak menyangka kekasihnya bisa begitu tak peduli untuk mengeluarkan uang banyak hanya demi diri sang gadis.

Mobil mewah yang melaju di atas aspal membawa keduanya ke sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Sebuah hotel mewah yang membuat Taufan terperangah begitu ia digandeng Greed setelah keluar dari mobil. Ia tak sanggup menebak-nebak seperti apa restoran yang akan mereka kunjungi nanti.

Sekali lagi, sang gadis membisu. Ia begitu sesak napas melihat segala kemewahan yang melapisi seluruh sudut restoran. Para pelayan dengan profesional dan elegannya melayani para tamu yang menikmati hidangan di situ.

Seorang pelayan langsung menghampiri kedua remaja tersebut dan melayani mereka. Dari obrolan yang didengar Taufan, ia sadar Greed telah melakukan reservasi sudah sejak lama. Jadi seandainya Greed memang mengajak Taufan kencan beberapa hari lalu ke tempat itu tanpa perjanjian bahwa gadis itu tak boleh protes, Taufan tetap saja tak bisa berkutik. Ia tak mungkin bisa menolak ajakan Greed karena ia sudah melakukan reservasi sebelumnya.

Taufan hanya diam mengikuti ke mana Greed membimbingnya. Ternyata ada sebuah ruangan VIP di lantai atas yang menjadi tempat makan mereka nanti. Nampak sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi dengan segala perangkat makan yang tak bisa ditebak harganya oleh Taufan. Lebih tepatnya gadis itu tak berani menebak-nebak.

Greed menarikkan kursi untuk Taufan dan meyakinkan agar gadis itu nyaman di tempati ia duduk. Sang pemuda melempar senyum sambil menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri di hadapan Taufan. Begitu para pelayan memberikan buku menu, gadis yang merasa sedikit tegang itu langsung membuka dan berusaha membaca tulisannya.

Ada banyak kata yang ia tak mengerti. Bahasa Prancis? Jerman? Entahlah. Taufan hanya bisa bergantung pada foto-foto makanan yang berada di samping daftar menu tersebut.

"Kau mau makan apa, Tau?"

"Eh, ng… Jujur saja aku tak tahu seperti apa rasa makanan-makanan ini… Ng, a-aku sepertinya ingin sup panas…"

Greed mengangguk sambil kembali memandang buku menu di tangannya. "Boleh aku yang memesankan untukmu?"

"Oh, tentu saja." Taufan lega luar biasa. Ia menyerahkan segala pesanan pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Entah ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu akhirnya terdiam.

Sosok Greed yang tertunduk membaca menu dengan pakaian begitu rapi nan elegan membuat pemuda itu sangat tampan. Segala kemewahan yang mengelilinginya begitu serasi. Ketika pemudai itu berbincang dengan para pelayan menggunakan bahasa asing yang ia baca dari menu membuat Taufan merasa dirinya hanya seorang badut yang menyamar dengan kostum.

Greed mengangkat alis begitu para pelayan pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk menyiapkan hidangan yang dipesan. Taufan nampak terkekeh sendiri.

"Tau? Ada yang lucu?"

"Ehehe, iya. Aku merasa aneh berada di sini."

"Ng… Kau merasa aneh? Apa kau tak suka tempat ini?"

"Oh, bukan. Justru ini tempat yang luar biasa, Greed. Terima kasih kau sudah mengajakku kemari." Taufan tak menghilangkan senyumnya menatap pemuda yang semakin kebingungan itu.

"Aku tak percaya aku sedang berada di tempat semewah ini. Kau tahu…? Sebagai seorang Boboiboy yang belum pernah ke tempat seperti ini, aku merasa ini benar-benar seperti mimpi. Seperti kisah Cinderella yang sihirnya akan hilang setelah tengah malam. Rasanya aku seperti seorang badut yang diundang ke pesta istana saja. Hehehe."

Sang pemuda mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia tersenyum kecil mendengar pengakuan Taufan yang begitu merendahkan dirinya itu.

Tak lama para pelayan datang membawa pesanan kedua remaja tersebut dengan _trolley_. Seorang dari mereka melayani Taufan dengan meletakkan hidangan dengan hati-hati di hadapan gadis itu.

"Terima kasih!" Senyuman penuh sinar dari gadis itu mengundang senyuman dari para pelayan.

Greed tak bisa menahan senyum melihatnya.

Senyuman manis nan ramah dari Taufan serta kebaikan hati yang tulus dan murni dari gadis pujaannya itu yang membuat Greed selalu memujanya.

Seandainya pun gadis itu memang seorang badut seperti apa yang dikatakan Taufan sebelumnya, pastilah ia badut yang begitu manis di balik topeng jenaka yang senantiasa membuat orang lain bahagia.

Badut penuh canda dan tawa mewarnai hati orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan kehangatan dan kebaikan hatinya.

Betapa kagum Greed pada Taufan.

Gadis yang tak kuasa menahan ekspresi kagum di wajah melihat makanan mewah tersaji di meja membuat Greed semakin gemas tak mampu menahan senyum, "Ayo, makan."

Taufan mengangguk tanpa sadar mengundang senyuman yang lebih lebar di wajah Greed.

Sungguh makan malam yang lezat dan menyenangkan. Lagu mengalun indah dengan romantis dari jemari seorang pianis dan pemain biola yang menyajikan lagu untuk menemani para tamu makan di _hall_ restoran.

Tak diduga ada tepuk tangan menggema kecil begitu lagu selesai.

Taufan baru menyadari hanya dirinya yang bertepuk tangan di restoran itu. Ia dengan segera berhenti begitu melihat semua pandangan tertuju padanya. Dengan wajah merona Taufan menunduk memandangi piringnya.

Namun kedua pemain musik di panggung tersebut ternyata membalas tepukan untuk mereka itu dengan senyuman dan lagu khusus yang mereka mainkan untuk gadis berhati selembut angin sepoi di ladang bunga.

Greed benar-benar tak bisa menahan rasa kagumnya. Para tamu dan pelayan restoran tersenyum gemas pada gadis yang begitu polosnya bertepuk tangan memberi penghargaan pada para pemusik. Suasana berubah hangat. Orang-orang terasa lebih menikmati sajian dari sebelumnya.

Hanya karena tepuk tangan yang tulus dari seorang gadis.

Kembali sebuah kejutan membuat Greed semakin mengagumi Taufan.

Begitu ia selesai membayar, pianis dan pemain biola tadi mendekati Taufan sambil memberikan seikat mawar putih untuknya dengan kartu di antara bunga tersebut.

 _'Untuk bidadari yang telah menghangatkan malam dengan tepuk tangannya yang meriah dan senyumannya yang tulus.'_

Betapa senangnya Taufan mendapat penghargaan begitu besar di malam istimewa itu.

Begitu Greed menutup pintu mobil memastikan Taufan sudah nyaman di dalamnya, gadis itu dengan segera membuka jendela dan melambaikan tangannya pada para pelayan serta dua pemusik yang telah mengantarnya sampai pintu hotel. Mereka turut membalas dengan lambaian dan senyuman.

Hati Taufan dihiasi bunga selama perjalanan pulang. Ia tak hentinya tersenyum dan terkagum sambil memeluk seikat bunga mawar tersebut dalam pelukannya.

"Kau senang?"

"Oh, Greed. Ini malam terindah untukku! Aku senang sekali! Terima kasih banyak! Aku-aku… Aku tak tahu harus membalasmu dengan apa!"

Greed terkekeh geli, "Bagaimana kalau pelukan?"

Dengan segera Taufan memeluk kekasihnya yang kini tertawa lepas itu. Bahkan memberinya ciuman berkali-kali di pipi.

* * *

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah Tok Aba. Supir _limousine_ yang telah mengantar kedua remaja tersebut berpamitan. Taufan memberi pria tersebut setangkai bunga mawar yang ia dapat tadi. Sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat, supir tersebut menerima bunga pemberian Taufan dan berpamitan pulang.

Tentu saja suasana rumah Tok Aba telah sepi. Semua orang sudah terlelap.

Taufan memberi ciuman kecil di bibir Greed sebelum keduanya berpisah ke kamar masing-masing.

"Terima kasih, Greed. Aku mencintaimu."

"Dibanding segala berlian dan emas di dunia ini, aku lebih mencintaimu, Taufan."

Gadis manis tersebut tersipu dan terkekeh sambil memeluk kekasihnya sekali lagi.

Begitu sampai di lantai atas, ternyata para Boboiboy yang lain tengah menunggu kepulangan Taufan. Dan tentu saja dengan wujud gadis angin bergaun tersebut membuat saudari-saudarinya terkejut penuh kekaguman.

"Astaga! Taufan! Gaun itu…!"

"Sungguh memesona!"

"Greed yang belikan untukmu?"

"Ssshhh… Jangan keras-keras! Ayo mengobrol di dalam kamar!" Dengan segera Gempa meminta para saudarinya tenang. Api, Air, dan Halilintar langsung menutup mulut mereka sambil terkekeh memasuki kamar.

Akhirnya Taufan menceritakan segala yang ia alami. Para saudarinya tak henti memotong untuk meminta agar Taufan menceritakannya lebih jelas lagi karena penasaran. Tak hentinya pula mereka mengagumi gaun bagai tuan putri yang kini digantung dalam lemari dengan hati-hati oleh mereka.

Taufan yang telah berganti baju terus-terusan memeluk bantal sambil bercerita.

"Oooh… Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan betapa indahnya tempat seperti itu…"

"Kau beruntung sekali, Taufan!" Api memeluk-meluk sahabat baiknya.

Namun tentu saja Taufan langsung penasaran pada salah satu saudarinya yang juga baru pulang berkencan.

"Hali, bagaimana dengan kencanmu tadi?"

Semua langsung terdiam. Begitu pula Halilintar yang perlahan menunduk. Taufan menjadi serba salah telah menanyakannya.

"A-aku… kencan kami tak begitu berjalan mulus…"

Halilintar turut menceritakan semua yang ia alami. Hingga pada apa yang terjadi di dalam bianglala, di mana ia menepis keras tangan Lust.

Taufan terkejut bukan main ketika ia mendengar bahwa Lust pernah ke Taman Ria itu dengan gadis simpanannya. Betapa tega Lust pada Halilintar!

Sebelum gadis angin tersebut mengeluarkan kekesalannya, Gempa langsung menengahi.

"Kita boleh saja membenci Lust, tapi bagiku ini semua belum jelas."

"Belum jelas bagaimana? Hali jelas melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa si brengsek itu bersama gadis lain' kan!?" Api masih terlihat berusaha menahan emosi untuk menghargai Hali.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi apakah Halilintar sudah menanyakan siapa gadis itu pada Lust?"

Hali terkesiap. Ia menggeleng kecil.

"Hali… Ini bukan seperti Halilintar yang kami kenal. Ke mana keberanianmu? Kenapa kau jadi begitu lemah?" Gempa mengelus punggung saudarinya. Api yang juga mengkhawatirkan gadis kesayangannya itu kembali duduk tenang di samping Halilintar sambil memeluk lengan Boboiboy yang lebih dewasa darinya itu. Taufan ikut duduk di hadapan Halilintar sambil menggenggam kedua tangan gadis tersebut.

"A-aku… Aku tak tahu… Aku merasa… tak ingin kehilangan Lust. Aku terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya. Aku takut kalau ia membenciku."

Semua terdiam.

Kini jelas sudah.

Halilintar begitu mencintai Lust hingga ia dibutakan akan ketakutannya sendiri.

Ia terlalu takut untuk kehilangan pemuda itu.

Gempa menghela napas sambil melirik pada Air. Gadis kekasih Sloth itu seakan mengerti apa yang diminta oleh Gempa dan langsung berdiri di belakang Halilintar.

Segumpal air bening muncul di kedua telapak tangan Air. Gadis itu menempelkan telapak tangannya yang dilapisi air sejuk tersebut di kedua sisi kepala Halilintar. Air tersebut bagai mengalir lembut di kepala Hali tanpa membasahinya. Hanya mengalir menyejukkan kepala dan pikiran Halilintar hingga ia bisa berpikir lebih jernih dengan hati yang tenang.

Kedua mata Hali tertutup merasakan aliran air di kepalanya yang terasa begitu sejuk.

Gempa mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berkata dengan lembut. "Hali. Sepahit apapun jawaban yang akan kau terima nanti, terimalah dengan lapang hati. Kau adalah Boboiboy yang paling pemberani di antara kami. Hatimu yang keras ternyata melindungi sebuah rasa takut yang begitu besar di dalam dirimu. Tak apa-apa. Meski kau akan merasa marah, sedih, atau kecewa pada Lust… kau harus ingat satu hal. Ada kami semua di sini. Ada Api yang amat sangat menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkanmu, ada Ochobot yang selalu setia menemani kita, ada Atok yang tak bosannya bersabar pada kita, ada Probe dan Adu Du yang kini tengah berjuang untuk kita. Beranikan dirimu, Halilintar. Tegar dan kuatlah seperti Halilintar yang kita kenal."

Hali merasa begitu tenang.

Lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Ia merasa lebih yakin dan percaya diri.

Air menghentikan aliran yang ia buat melalui kuasa di tangannya. Kini gadis itu duduk dengan tenang di samping Gempa.

Begitu membuka mata, Halilintar baru sadar bahwa selama ini ia dikelilingi para saudarinya yang akan terus menyayangi dan tak bosannya memberi semangat.

Beberapa tetes air mata keluar dari mata _ruby_ namun ada senyuman penuh kelegaan terlukis di wajah cantik Hali. "Terima kasih, semuanya. Kurasa aku akan menanyakan dengan tegas pada Lust besok."

Taufan dan Api langsung memeluk Boboiboy yang paling tua itu dengan erat.

"Itu baru namanya Halilintar!"

"Kami akan mendukungmu, Hali!"

"Tenang saja, Hali! Kalau Lust membuatmu sedih lagi, nanti aku akan buat makan malam dengan dagingnya yang telah kucincang halus! Hahaha!"

 _Krik… krik…_

Para Boboiboy lain justru menatap horor pada Api yang tertawa-tawa sendiri pada gurauannya itu. Dibanding gurauan, entah bagi mereka justru itu terdengar seperti ancaman serius penuh rasa dendam.

"Ah, sudah sudah… Ayo kita tidur!"

Meski lebih larut dari biasanya, namun Halilintar merasa malam itu ia tidur lebih pulas dan tenang dari biasanya. Sementara Taufan tak hentinya tersenyum meski dalam tidur. Kencan indah yang ia alami tadi nampaknya terbawa hingga mimpi dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Lust sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetikpun. Ia terus memikirkan air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata indah gadis yang paling ia cintai.

Sebuah, dua buah hingga beribu pertanyaan muncul menghantui.

Namun ia tak berani menanyakan pada Halilintar.

Ia tahu bahwa dirinya hanya akan menyakiti lebih jauh gadis kesayangannya tersebut.

"Nampaknya, aku tak pernah bisa melakukan hal yang benar…"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam sejahtera, teman-teman ^^7**

 **Kali ini giliran GreedTaufan yang berkencan romantis! Ada yang nungguin _couple_ ini? xD**

 **Tak disangka 5INS sudah lama menemani kalian, semoga tak membuat bosan dan suntuk. Tak terasa sebentar lagi akan sampai pada chapter-chapter akhir...**

 **Ada pertanyaan: ' Kapan Thorn dan Solar akan muncul? Apakah akan muncul di ff ini?'**

 **Jawaban saya:**

 **Tidak. Mereka tidak akan muncul di ff ini.** **Sebagai gantinya saya akan membuat ff baru untuk melanjutkan 5INS setelah 5INS saya tamatkan.**

 **TAPI ff tersebut akan saya tulis SETELAH Thorn dan Solar resmi keluar di Boboiboy series selanjutnya. Sehingga saya mengerti jelas sifat-sifat mereka dan bisa mencocokkan dengan dua sins!Fang yang lain.**

 **Jadi mohon kesabaran teman-teman sekalian ^^**

 **Semoga kru Monsta selalu diberi sehat agar bisa menyelesaikan dan melanjutkan episode-episode baru Boboiboy dengan baik! Aaamiiin!**


	27. No Way Out

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING!** **Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _No Way Out_**

 **WARNING! Mengandung sedikit spoiler 'Boboiboy The Movie'. Kalau anda tak suka spoiler tidak disarankan meneruskan membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam berganti pagi. Namun semua orang masih berganti baju ataupun mandi sebelum matahari meninggi. Terkecuali Lust yang menikmati sarapan seorang diri di meja makan pada pagi buta itu. Dirinya tak nafsu makan sama sekali, tapi ia memaksa memakan roti serta coklat panas apa adanya.

Ia mencuci piringnya sendiri setelah selesai sarapan.

Lust enggan menemui siapa pun setelah apa yang terjadi di Taman Ria kemarin. Ia tak berani bertemu muka dengan Halilintar.

Tok Aba yang berdiri di belakang pemuda tersebut menyadari kegalauan salah satu pecahan kekasih dari cucu tersayangnya itu.

Sang kakek berjalan mendekati punggung yang membungkuk lemah dengan perlahan.

"Lust, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda tersebut hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh atau menatap wajah Tok Aba.

"Atok, aku… mau berangkat sekarang."

"Sekarang? Tapi ini masih jam enam pagi. Lihat, langit masih gelap."

"Lebih baik begitu."

Tok Aba mengangkat alisnya. Lust belum mengangkat wajah. Ia hanya membalikkan tubuhnya pada kakek tua yang kini berhadapan dengannya.

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku memang tak ada di sini…"

"Kau bicara apa, Lust?"

Desahan lemah tak bersemangat keluar dari mulut Lust memberi jeda dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tok Aba. "Aku tak pernah melakukan apa yang menurutku benar… kurasa. Aku selalu melakukan kesalahan. Atok tahu' kan kalau Fang sangat mencintai Boboiboy. Kurasa aku ini adalah sisi buruk yang tak diperlukan Fang dalam dirinya."

Tok Aba kembali menaikkan alis.

"Berkat Pride dalam diri Fang ia bisa menjaga nafsu birahinya pada Boboiboy. Seandainya saja seorang 'Lust' tak ada…"

Tok Aba kini terkekeh membuat Lust mengangkat wajahnya.

"Heheheh, kau ini meracau apa' sih? Bagaimana mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja kalau kau tak ada dalam diri Fang? Siapa yang akan mendorong Fang mengutarakan rasa cintanya pada Boboiboy? Cucuku yang satu itu sangat polos dan pemalu. Kalau bukan kau yang membuat Fang memiliki nafsu padanya, Boboiboy tak akan menyadari bahwa dirinya begitu dicintai oleh seorang Fang."

Lust terdiam mencerna segala ucapan Tok Aba.

"Kalau kau tak ada dalam diri Fang, Boboiboy tak akan tertawa dengan manisnya mendengar semua godaan yang Fang timpali padanya. Ia tak akan merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta hingga tersenyum dan berbunga seharian."

Desahan lembut membuat jeda. "Tugas Pride yang selalu menahan nafsu Fang pada Boboiboy-lah yang membantu diri Fang untuk tidak melewati batasnya. Bukan' kah begitu?"

Sang pemuda kembali tertunduk sambil memainkan jemari di belakang punggungnya.

"Lust, apapun yang terjadi di antara kau dan Halilintar itu belum selesai. Kalian terlalu menjaga perasaan kalian masing-masing sehingga mungkin terjadi kesalah pahaman. Kenapa kalian tak berbicara baik-baik dan ungkapkan segala yang ada dalam hati kalian. Bicarahlah, marahlah, berteriaklah, menangislah! Apapun itu, keluarkan apa yang mengganjal dalam hati kalian."

Tok Aba tersenyum melihat Lust yang masih menunduk di hadapannya. Ia menepuk pundak lebar pemuda gagah itu.

"Kalau Halilintar sudah tenang, aku ingin kau berbicara dengannya."

Lust mengangguk dan berpamitan pergi meski matahari masih belum tinggi.

* * *

Pagi buta berubah menjadi cerah perlahan seiring meningginya mentari. Hari baru yang ditunggu Halilintar sejak semalam ia berbincang dengan para saudarinya.

Keberanian dan kepercayaan dirinya muncul.

Melihat seorang Boboiboy Halilintar dengan sorotan matanya yang tajam bagai melihat kembali Halilintar yang begitu dikenal saudari-saudarinya.

Gempa dan Taufan tersenyum melihat Hali bergegas turun dari lantai dua kamar mereka setelah berganti baju lepas mandi tadi. Mereka tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu terburu.

Ia bergegas ke kedai. Ada Tok Aba dan Ochobot di sana, serta Probe yang hendak membawakan coklat panas spesial untuk Adu Du yang masih berjuang di laboratoriumnya. Pride dan Greed turut membantu menyiapkan segala keperluan kedai.

"Atok!" Seru Halilintar, mengundang senyum kakeknya. Pride dan Greed turut menoleh.

"Ah, ada Pride dan Greed juga… A-apa kalian melihat Lust?" Tanya Halilintar sedikit terengah karena baru berlari dari rumah. Sayang sekali, Pride dan Greed tak melihat saudara mereka sejak sarapan bersama tadi.

Tok Aba tersenyum sambil mengelap meja kedai, "Dia minta ijin untuk sarapan lebih awal dan berangkat lebih pagi."

Sang kakek menceritakan apa yang membuat Lust enggan bertemu siapa pun dan apa yang ia utarakan padanya pagi buta tadi.

Halilintar hanya bisa terdiam mendengar cerita Tok Aba. Ia merasa menyesal karena telah membuat Lust putus asa pada dirinya.

"Hali, kalau kau tak mengeluarkan segala isi hatimu bukan hanya kau yang merasa sakit, orang yang ada di sekelilingmu juga."

Kata-kata sang kakek membuat Halilintar seperti dihujani batu. Ia menyesal tiada tara. Dirinya telah membuat Lust bersedih. Meski apa yang Lust lakukan juga telah membuat Halilintar sedih, namun itu semua belum pasti.

 _Apa benar gadis itu kekasih Lust?_

 _Kenapa pertanyaan ini begitu sulit diutarakan pada Lust?_

 _Aku dibutakan oleh ketakutanku sendiri…_

"A-aku mau cari Lust dulu!" Dengan cepat Halilintar berlari ke arah di mana Lust selalu pergi dan menghilang setelah berpamitan padanya setiap pagi.

Tok Aba tersenyum sambil kembali mengelap meja kedai. Pride, Greed, Ochobot, serta Gempa dan Taufan yang baru datang beberapa menit lalu saling memandang.

Ada kekhawatiran dalam diri mereka, namun ada rasa lega melihat Halilintar kembali bersemangat.

"Yah, apapun yang terjadi kita hanya bisa menunggu."

Kata-kata Pride mengakhiri kekhawatiran mereka dan membubarkan para remaja yang kini bekerja melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Dari daun pintu rumah Tok Aba, Gluttony hanya diam berdiri sambil mengunyah donat yang ia gigit dan tergantung di bibirnya. Sang pemuda tak bergeming menatap seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan gerbang menyaksikan kesemua itu.

Api diam menatap dingin ke arah kedai.

Ia tak rela Halilintar-nya tersakiti lagi.

Ia tak sanggup lagi menyimpan kebencian dan amarahnya pada Lust jika air mata kembali mengalir di pipi gadis kesayangannya.

Gluttony sadar akan datang 'badai' sebentar lagi. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mengawasi gadis kesayangannya.

* * *

Kekuatan Halilintar kembali melemah begitu kakinya melangkah di tengah-tengah kota Pulau Rintis. Sudah terlalu lama ia berlari, dan kini hari mulai siang meski awan menutupi dan membuat langit menjadi gelap.

Ia tak tahu lagi harus mencari ke mana pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

Lust tak ada di segala tempat yang dihapal Hali.

Tak ada di _cafe_ mungil, tak ada di toko bunga, tak ada di Taman Ria, tak ada di mana-mana.

Kini kaki-kaki jenjang sang gadis hanya bisa melangkah perlahan. Tak lagi bisa berlari kencang bagai petir yang berkilat. Sementara langit mulai mendung tanda matahari hendak memberi kesempatan pada para awan menurunkan hujan membasahi bumi.

"Astaga… di mana Lust…? Aku tak ingin kita seperti ini terus menerus. Kenapa aku tak langsung saja mengutarakan segala pertanyaanku itu sedari dahulu? Kau benar-benar bodoh, Hali!" Gadis bertopi lurus ke depan itu mengutuki dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari mengikuti arah pandangnya yang mencari-cari.

Kini ia sampai di daerah ramai pertokoan Pulau Rintis. Toko-toko berjejer menarik perhatian para calon pembeli. Tapi tidak menarik Hali untuk berhenti barang sedetik.

Matanya terus mencari, hatinya terus berharap, kakinya terus melangkah.

"Lust… Di mana ka-… ah!"

Itu.

Itu dia!

Pemuda berkacamata yang terus dicari Halilintar ke mana-mana!

Pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan pertokoan yang agak ramai.

Bersama dengan seorang gadis yang sama yang dilihat Hali sebelumnya.

Halilintar langsung bersembunyi.

Ketakutan kembali menghantui.

Namun kali ini dirinya berjuang melawan ketakutan itu. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan keberanian.

Keberanian untuk melangkah keluar dan menemui kedua orang yang tengah diintainya kini, menanyakan segala macam hal yang berputar di dalam hatinya.

Menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat, Hali melangkahkan kaki.

Namun terhenti kembali.

Begitu ia melihat Lust mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan seuntai kalung dengan rantai tipis.

Kalung yang indah. Dengan bandul berbentuk hati di tengah.

Ia mengalungi kalung itu pada gadis yang tersenyum di hadapannya.

Gadis tersebut nampak begitu menyukai kalung pemberian Lust.

Keduanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Gerakan bibir gadis di sana bisa jelas dibaca oleh Halilintar. Wajah cantiknya jelas menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Lust turut tersenyum puas telah mengalungi gadis itu sebuah perhiasan yang manis dan begitu indah.

Kaki-kaki Halilintar kembali mundur.

Napasnya terburu.

Ia tak lagi bisa membedakan suara gemuruh berasal dari langit yang mendung atau berasal dari hatinya.

Air mata kembali menetes dan mengalir di pipi wajah cantik gadis tersebut.

Hatinya tersayat. Perih.

Bibirnya bergetar.

"Lu-Lust… Ternyata… benar… ia… gadis itu… hiks…"

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak_

 _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak._

Segala kepercayaan dan keberanian dalam dirinya hancur seketika.

Hancur berantakan berkeping-keping.

Kedua kakinya lemas luar biasa.

Pandangannya memburam karena matanya tergenang air.

"U-uh… Aku bodoh…" Suaranya pecah bergetar.

Ia menyerah.

Ia harus menyerah.

Ia tak mau menghancurkan kebahagiaan kedua insan yang tengah tersenyum di sana dengan keberadaan dirinya di tengah.

Senyuman di wajah tampan yang tak lagi dimiliki Halilintar.

Hati yang tak lagi bisa ia hampiri dan ia miliki.

Pemuda yang tak lagi bisa ia peluk untuk dirinya seorang diri.

"Ini salahku… salahku… Kenapa aku… hiks… kenapa aku tak mengeluarkan keberanianku sebelumnya? Kenapa aku tak jujur pada diriku sebelumnya? Kenapa… hiks…"

Dengan berat ia menyeret kedua kakinya ke belakang. Hali ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Melupakan apa yang telah ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

 **BRUK! KLANG!**

Tanpa sengaja Halilintar menabrak seorang pemuda lain yang tengah membawa beberapa kardus dan kaleng di dalamnya hingga berjatuhan.

"Aduh! Ah, ma-maaf, nona…! Kau tak apa-ap-… No-nona?"

Sang pemuda terkejut luar biasa melihat gadis yang tak sengaja ia tabrak wajahnya telah dibasahi air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Nona!? Apa aku telah melukaimu? Ka-kau tak apa!?" Sang pemuda tak memedulikan lagi segala barang yang terjatuh dari tangannya tadi berserakan di atas tanah.

Tak disangka.

Perhatian Lust dan gadis yang bersamanya itu terpusatkan pada Halilintar begitu mendengar suara gaduh dari kejauhan.

"Hali?"

Suara Lust memanggil. Tanpa sadar yang dipanggil menoleh. Ia lupa wajahnya sedang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Wajah menyedihkan yang telah dialiri air mata.

"Hali!?" Lust langsung berlari meninggalkan gadis yang bersamanya tadi mengejar Halilintar.

Namun sayang gadis yang ia kejar telah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu terlebih dulu. Berlari sekencang mungkin dengan kekuatannya yang hanya tersisa sedikit dalam dirinya.

Ingin rasanya ia pergi selamanya.

Ingin rasanya ia menghilang dari sisi sang pemuda.

"Halilintar! Tunggu aku!"

Ingin rasanya ia mengulang waktu. Berlari kembali ke masa lalu, tak mengalami semua yang terjadi padanya kini. Mengulang semuanya dan menghindari Lust sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"HALI…!"

Sekuat tenaga kaki-kaki sang gadis terus berlari, hingga suara Lust hanya menggema jauh dari belakang.

* * *

Suara gemuruh dan langit yang gelap membuat resah Api yang kini sedang menunggui kedai sendirian. Tak ada pengunjung yang datang karena cuaca tak mendukung untuk menikmati coklat di kedai.

Gluttony dan Gempa harus membantu Taufan di rumah memilah-milah belanjaan bulanan mereka sambil menyiapkan bahan makan siang untuk dimasak Api nanti. Greed dan Pride tengah membantu Atok memperbaiki motor tua-nya yang mogok lagi di garasi sementara sang kakek mengunjungi temannya yang memiliki bengkel untuk berkonsultasi. Air dan Sloth tengah membangun jemuran kecil di dalam rumah untuk berjaga jika mereka tak bisa menjemur di luar kalau hujan turun.

Api menganggur karena belum saatnya ia harus masak untuk makan siang nanti. Jadi ia menjaga kedai sendirian.

"Hhh, Hali sudah berbicara dengan Lust belum, yah? Huh! Awas saja kalau si Lust itu-! Eh?"

Sosok seorang gadis berambut pendek dan berbusana merah-hitam berjalan lunglai dari kejauhan menarik perhatian Api. Tentu saja ia mengenal siapa gadis tersebut. "Hali!"

Dengan cepat Api berlari menghampiri Hali kesayangannya dengan ceria.

"Hali! Hali! Hali! Bagaimana? Kau sudah ber-… Hali…?"

Api membencinya.

Sumpah mati ia membenci pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya kini.

Pemandangan menyedihkan dari sosok gadis kesayangannya.

Air mengalir deras dari mata indah kesayangan Api.

Membasahi pipi yang begitu disukai Api.

Betapa bencinya Api jika ada yang menyakiti Halilintar kesayangannya.

Dan kini gadis itu tengah menangis dengan deras.

Menyakitkan.

Menyedihkan.

"Hali…? Hali? Ada apa, Hali?"

Halilintar hanya menggeleng keras sambil sesenggukan. Ia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Api. Semua segala kalimat dan kata terhalang. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Hali!?" Gempa langsung berlari mendekat dan memeluk saudarinya. "Ada apa!? Kau kenapa?"

Halilintar tak berhenti menangis. Ia memeluk Gempa begitu erat.

Taufan turut keluar dan menghampiri. "Sudah, sudah… Kita tenangkan dirimu dulu, yuk."

"Ja-jangan…"

"Eh?"

"Jangan di rumah… hiks… A-aku… aku tak mau pulang dulu… hiks… Kumohon!"

Hali tahu Lust akan mengejarnya dan ia akan langung sadar kalau Hali bersembunyi di rumah.

Tak pernah seorang Halilintar memohon sebelumnya. Kondisi Hali begitu menyedihkan. Ia tak bisa berdiri tegap. Kakinya bergetar tak bisa menopang tubuh rampingnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu… Kita ke tempat Adu Du… bagaimana?" Usul Taufan setelah ia mengingat bahwa dirinya selalu terhibur jika bercanda bersama Probe. Merasa tak ada pilihan, Gempa menyetujui dan membantu Hali yang masih sesenggukan untuk berjalan menuju markas Kotak.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari.

Sosok Api berdiri seorang diri melihat punggung gadis kesayangannya dibimbing dengan hati-hati oleh kedua saudarinya yang lain.

Matanya bersinar terang. Terbakar penuh amarah.

Kobaran api menyulut dari tangan gadis yang mengepal erat.

Kobaran yang semakin membesar.

Seiring membesarnya amarah dan kebencian tak terbendung lagi dalam hatinya.

"Akan kubunuh kau…"

Gemuruh di langit semakin keras. Langit semakin gelap.

Segelap pandangan mata Api yang tak pandang bulu lagi akan menghabisi nyawa seseorang yang paling ia benci.

"…Lust."

* * *

Harimau Bayang melompat dengan cepat dengan Lust yang menunggangi di atasnya. Ia berusaha cepat menyusul Halilintar. Lust tahu gadis itu pasti akan pulang ke rumah dan menemui saudari-saudarinya. Hanya mereka yang bisa menenangkan Halilintar. Setidaknya Gempa dan Taufan yang memang sudah lebih lama dan mengenal Hali.

"Astaga… Jangan-jangan… selama ini Hali melihatku dengan dia. Astaga! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya!"

Belum sampai di kedai Tok Aba yang masih beberapa meter jauhnya, Harimau Bayang terhenti dengan mendadak membuat Lust terkejut.

"Hei? Ada apa? Kita belum sampai!"

"Grrrh…"

Harimau Bayang meringkuk seakan takut pada sesuatu yang ada di depan sana. Lust mengrenyitkan alis heran pada tingkah kuasa bayangnya itu.

"LUUUUUST!"

Lust menegakkan kepalanya melihat Gluttony berlari ke arahnya dengan terburu sambil memanggil-manggil dirinya.

"Glu…?"

"LARI, LUST! LARIIII!"

"Ap-?"

 **Sraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaats… BLAM!**

Sebuah bola api menyerang Lust dengan cepat. Nyaris ia terkena jika tak lekas menghindar.

"A-apa!? Apa yang terjadi!?"

Bekas hangus dan lubang retakan di aspal begitu besar. Lust langsung bisa menebak betapa besarnya bola api yang menuju arahnya tadi.

Harimau Bayang kembali meringkuk, kini lebih takut dari sebelumnya.

"HEI! SIAPA YANG-!" Napas Lust terhenti melihat sosok yang berjalan menuju arahnya dari kejauhan. Gluttony nampak hanya bisa diam tak berkutik. Lust langsung menyadari siapa gadis yang berjalan mendekatinya. "A-Api…?"

Gadis berjaket merah terang yang dikenal Lust kini berdiri dengan tegap penuh amarah di hadapannya.

Pride, Gluttony, dan Greed hanya bisa berdiri agak jauh dari gadis yang nampak jauh lebih berbahaya dari biasanya itu.

Ada yang berbeda dari gadis emosional tersebut.

 _Hoodie_ yang biasanya tergantung di belakang leher kini menutupi kepalanya yang dilindungi topi. Tangannya terlindungi sarung tangan merah _maroon_ _fingerless_ hingga ke siku.

"A-Api…? Aku-"

"DIAM! KAU TELAH MEMBUAT HALI-KU SEDIH! KAU MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS!"

"I-ini salah paham, Api! Aku-!"

"AKU BUKAN 'API' LAGI!"

Para Fang yang berkumpul di situ terdiam penuh horor. Ada ingatan menakutkan yang muncul begitu gadis di hadapan mereka menyebutkan namanya kini.

"AKU… BOBOIBOY BLAZE!"

Sekelebat ingatan-ingatan muncul bertubi-tubi.

Boboiboy yang tengah bertarung melawan Borara dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa. Segala serangan berbahaya membawa kehancuran bagi alien jahat tersebut.

Boboiboy yang paling tak bisa terkendali jika amarahnya memuncak.

Para Fang merinding ketakutan. Mereka mundur perlahan tahu tak bisa melawan.

Inilah yang menjadi pecahan ingatan para Fang, yang membuat mereka merasa harus waspada pada Api sejak awal. Sejak mereka mulai menyadari gadis itu menyimpan amarah terlalu lama pada Lust.

"MATI KAU, LUST!"

"AP-Ah! B-BLAZE! TUNGGU!"

 **SRATSSSS!**

Dua cakram yang terlihat panas luar biasa bersinar terang muncul di kedua tangan Blaze.

"RASAKAN INI! CAKRAM API!"

Kedua cakram kembar tersebut dilempar cepat melesat dari tangan Blaze dan mengejar Lust. Sang pemuda hanya bisa menghindar secepat mungkin. Namun kecepatannya tak seimbang.

Lust terkena sayat panas di kulit lengan dan kakinya.

"A-ARGH! PANAS!"

Dengan keadaan luka bakar tersebut, Lust berusaha menghindari serangan dua cakram yang terus mengejarnya. Beruntung Harimau Bayang langsung melompat menarik tuannya dari serangan tersebut.

Tak diduga Lust dan Hewan Bayangnya, Blaze telah berada di belakang dengan tangannya yang mengepal erat dibakar api luar biasa panas.

Dalam sedetik Lust merasakan betapa sakit dan panas pukulan yang dihantamkan Blaze di pipi sang pemuda. Tubuh Lust terhantam keras ke tanah. Para saudaranya berusaha mendekat namun Blaze langsung mengeluarkan kuasanya. Membuat sebuah pagar api agar tak ada yang bisa mengganggunya menyiksa Lust.

Kembali, di tangan sang gadis dua cakram panas muncul dan siap untuk menyayat tubuh yang telah terluka parah di hadapan Blaze.

"RASAKAN INI!"

Meski tubuh Lust telah ambruk di atas tanah, kedua cakram tersebut tak memberi ampun dan terus menyerang bertubi-tubi. Harimau Bayang yang berusaha menyelamatkan majikannya turut terkena serangan dan langsung jatuh.

 **ZRATS! ZRATS! ZRATS! ZRATS! ZRATS! ZRATS! ZRATS! ZRATS! ZRATS! ZRATS!**

 **ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATS!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Blaze berjalan tenang menuju Lust yang ambruk tak berdaya di atas tanah memegangi luka bakar di kulitnya.

"Heh… Sakit? Apa itu sakit? KAU TAK TAHU RASA SAKIT YANG DIALAMI HALI KARENA DIRIMU!"

"BLAZE! HENTIKAN!"

Teriakan Air yang kini berdiri di antara para Fang sempat menghentikan gerakan Blaze. Pagar api yang diciptakan Blaze telah hilang karena kekuatan Air yang memadamkannya.

"Jangan lakukan ini! Kau bisa membunuhnya! Hali tak akan suka!"

"Hmph! Aku tak peduli lagi. Makhluk hina ini harus menghilang dari muka bumi! Dialah penyebab Halilintar bersedih selama ini! Dialah penyebab hilangnya senyum dari wajah Hali! Hali milikku! MILIKKU SEORANG!"

Api kembali berkobar dengan besarnya dari tubuh Blaze. Jelas ia terlihat serius dengan kata-katanya. Tak ada lagi nada penuh candaan dan wajah cerah ceria.

Air langsung mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan menyerang Blaze, setidaknya untuk menghalangi ia menghabisi Lust. Namun kuasa yang ia keluarkan tak sebanding dengan kekuatan Blaze yang diselimuti amarah dan kebencian. Air panik tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghentikan saudarinya.

"Astaga… di mana Gempa dan Taufan? Aku tak bisa mengendalikannya seorang diri!" Air mulai panik.

Pride langsung berpikir cepat. Ia mengeluarkan Elang Bayang dan memintanya mencari para Boboiboy yang lain. Gluttony dan Greed turut mengeluarkan Tikus dan Monyet Bayang meminta hal yang sama.

Sloth mengeluarkan Beruang Bayang untuk membantu Air dan saudara-saudaranya melawan Blaze meski ia tahu itu percuma. Setidaknya ia ingin melindungi Air dari bahaya saudarinya sendiri.

Mereka kalah kekuatan dibanding Blaze yang telah dibutai kebencian.

Lust berusaha mundur sambil menyeret dirinya yang tak sanggup berdiri karena luka bakar di sekujur tubuh.

Blaze melompat ke angkasa dan mengangkat tangannya. Semua terdiam menebak-nebak apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Air mengrenyitkan alis memerhatikan. Namun ia langsung menyadari dan berharap apa yang ia khawatirkan tak akan terjadi, "Oh, tidak… BLAZE, JANGAN!"

"Tak ada lagi pengganggu. Tak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu Hali! AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU MENJADI DEBU, LUST!"

Para Fang tahu. Meski mereka mengeluarkan kemampuan dan kekuatan mereka semaksimal mungkin, tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan kemarahan Blaze.

"METEOR API!"

Sebuah meteor raksasa di angkasa membelah riak-riak awan gelap.

Gemuruh terdengar keras penuh horor.

Bagai hari kiamat yang datang begitu cepatnya.

Meteor raksasa dengan panas luar biasa benar-benar akan melumat siapa pun yang diinginkan Blaze.

"BLAZE! HENTIKAAAAAN!" Gluttony berlari sekencang mungkin dan melompat ke atas atap rumah berusaha mendekati dan menghalangi gadis kesayangannya itu.

"Blaze! Kumohon! Ba-bagaimanapun Lust adalah salah satu pecahan dari Fang! Bagian dari Fang! Ia saudaraku!"

Telinga Blaze telah dihalangi oleh kemarahannya. Ia tak lagi bisa mendengar suara orang yang ia cintai.

Pride dan Greed berlari mendekati saudara mereka yang tak bisa bergerak karena luka yang ia alami. Berusaha meraihnya untuk menghindari serangan terbesar, "LUUUUUUUUUUST!"

 **WHUUUUUUUSH!**

Udara dingin bertiup kencang tiba-tiba. Dan langsung menghalangi Blaze melakukan niatnya.

"MERIAM PEMBEKU!"

Serangan es dingin bertubi-tubi dengan cepat kembali menghalangi Blaze yang kini panik.

Para Fang terkejut dan melihat sosok gadis dengan mantel dan _hoodie_ biru muda melindungi kepala bertopi yang nyaris menutupi wajah sang gadis.

Sloth terkejut luar biasa melihat perubahan sosok kekasihnya yang kini berdiri dengan gagah bersama sebuah meriam es raksasa di tangan.

"Air…?" Bisik Sloth memanggil gadisnya.

Blaze marah karena serangannya terganggu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap penuh emosi pada saudarinya. "UH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN… ICE!?"

Sloth langsung menyadari kekasihnya kini memiliki nama yang lain untuk ia sebut. "Ice…?"

Beruang Bayang yang sedari tadi berjaga di depan Sloth dan Ice membungkukkan tubuh besarnya dan mundur begitu Ice berjalan dan mengelus kepala Hewan Bayang yang patuh padanya itu. Ia mengerti Ice memintanya untuk mundur.

Namun Sloth tentu tak lengah. Ia tetap berjaga di belakang Ice ketika gadis itu berjalan mendekati Blaze yang masih melayang di atas sana, tak sabar untuk menjatuhkan meteor raksasa pada Lust yang sudah tak bisa berkutik. "Beruang Bayang. Tetap jaga Ice."

"Grrrh…" Hewan Bayang tersebut mematuhi perintah majikannya yang berbisik pelan.

"Kumohon, Blaze. Hentikan ini… Bukankah dia juga salah satu pecahan dari Fang? Fang yang amat sangat dicintai Boboiboy?"

"Tapi! Dia! Dialah penyebab Halilintar bersedih! Ice! Kenapa kau membelanya!?"

"Aku tak membelanya. Aku juga tak suka melihat Halilintar bersedih. Tapi Hali akan lebih sedih lagi kalau kau sampai menghabisi nyawa seseorang. Terlebih lagi itu adalah orang yang paling dicintai Hali. Kau lupa betapa Hali mencintai Lust meski ia telah membuatnya sedih?"

Blaze terperanjat.

Meteor raksasa yang tadi hendak menghantam bumi perlahan tertarik lagi ke angkasa bersembunyi di balik awan gelap yang bergemuruh.

"Blaze, Hali sangat sedih karena ia mencintai Lust. Ia merasa terluka karena ia mencintai Lust. Tapi Hali juga tersenyum dan merasa bahagia karena ia mencintai Lust. Apakah kau tak mau memberikan kesempatan Lust untuk berbicara dengan Halilintar?"

Blaze terdiam. Segala perasan campur aduk dalam dirinya.

Marah, kecewa, sedih… bingung.

Bingung akan keputusannya sendiri.

Perlahan butir-butir air turun dari langit membasahi bumi.

Namun tak hanya butiran air dari langit yang berjatuhan.

Gluttony tak sampai hati melihat bola mata cerah yang biasanya bersinar penuh ceria kini basah karena air mata.

Blaze perlahan turun memijak tanah dan terduduk lemas.

"Hiks… hiks… Hu-hueeee….! Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!"

Ice berjalan cepat menuju saudarinya yang kekanakan itu.

Pride dan Greed membantu Lust yang masih menahan rasa sakit duduk di atas tanah meski hujan mulai turun perlahan. Mereka terdiam melihat Ice memeluk sayang kepala Blaze dan mengelus-elus dengan lembut.

"Blaze, kaulah yang paling menyayangi Halilintar. Dan Hali juga pasti tahu itu. Tapi kalau kau sampai melukai seseorang karena melindungi perasaan Hali, belum tentu ia menyukainya, bukan?"

"Ta-tapi… hiks… aku hanya… hiks… aku hanya ingin Hali bahagiaaaa…! Huuhuuuu!"

Ice tersenyum kecil membiarkan saudarinya terisak dalam pelukan.

"Aku mengerti. Hali juga pasti mengerti perasaan marah dan kesal dalam dirimu. Hali juga amat sangat menyayangi Blaze' kan? Kau pasti tahu itu. Hali akan amat sangat sedih kalau Blaze sampai menghabisi nyawa seseorang."

Lust terdiam melihat gadis polos yang begitu membencinya itu menangis di bawah air hujan.

Pemandangan yang membuat siapa pun teriris hatinya. Termasuk Gluttony.

Pemuda yang selalu kelaparan itu berjalan menuju para saudaranya, membiarkan Ice menenangkan Blaze. Ia menghela napas panjang begitu sampai di samping Lust yang masih terduduk.

"Lust…"

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

 **BUAAAKKKK!**

Semua yang ada di situ terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Blaze dan Ice.

Glu mengusap-usap kepalan tangannya. Pemuda rakus tersebut tak peduli bahwa saudaranya tengah terluka parah. Sementara Lust kembali tersungkur di atas tanah sambil mengaduh mengelus pipinya yang memar.

"Aku… tak suka kau telah membuat Ap-Blaze menangis. Dan ini semua memang salahmu. Kau yang membuat Hali sedih hingga para Boboiboy lain mengkhawatirkannya. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu hingga Halilintar selalu mengkhawatirkanmu."

Belum pernah wajah Glu terlihat serius. Lust tak bisa membela dirinya lagi. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Glu semuanya benar.

"Minta maaf pada Blaze. Dan bicara pada Hali."

Lust mengangguk menuruti perintah Glu. Ia berusaha berdiri tanpa bantuan Greed dan Pride yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Dengan tertatih-tatih Lust menghampiri Blaze yang masih memeluk Ice sambil sesenggukkan.

"Blaze, maafkan aku. Ice… aku juga minta maaf. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud… Aku… Kumohon berilah aku kesempatan berbicara dengan Hali dan menjelaskan semuanya."

Ice tersenyum dan memandang Blaze yang juga memandangnya dengan ragu.

"Baiklah."

Tepat saat itu hujan reda meninggalkan para remaja yang masih berdiri di atas aspal tersebut basah kuyup.

Elang Bayang, Tikus Bayang, dan Monyet Bayang nampak bergegas kembali ke majikan mereka bersama Halilintar, Gempa, dan Taufan. Ketiganya lari terburu.

Ternyata ketiga hewan bayang tersebut kesulitan menemukan ketiga gadis tersebut karena mereka bersembunyi di markas bawah tanah Adu Du.

Melihat pemandangan hancur dan berantakan di sekitar jalanan dekat kedai membuat ketiga gadis yang baru datang itu panik.

"A-ada apa ini!? Ap- Astaga… Blaze? Ice!?" Taufan membelalakkan matanya menyadari Air dan Api telah dalam wujud tingkat dua mereka.

Sementara Gempa panik melihat aspal dan tanah di sekelilingnya rusak berat, "Apa yang terjadi!?"

"Astaga! Lust! Tubuhmu!? Kenapa ini!?" Halilintar panik seketika begitu melihat tubuh Lust dipenuhi luka dan hangus. Blaze yang melihat reaksi Hali merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

Tentu saja Hali langsung tahu pelaku yang telah menghanguskan dan melukai tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Blaze…? Apa kau yang…?"

Blaze menunduk. Tak lama ia kembali terisak dan menangis.

Hali tak tega melihat saudari tersayangnya demikian. Ia langsung memeluk dan membiarkan Blaze membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada kesayangannya itu dan menangis sepuasnya.

"Hali…" Lust memotong keheningan.

"I-ini salahku. Bisakah kita berbicara di dalam rumah saja?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam semuanya ^^7**

 **Terima kasih sudah mengikuti ff ini sampai chapter sekian ^^**

 **Beberapa hari ini saya agak kurang sehat... jadi mungkin ff kali ini kurang dapat feel-nya. Maaf kalau terasa memaksa beberapa chapter ini**

 **Mulai chapter depan, saya akan coba buka tanya-jawab ^^ Jadi silakan kalau anda ingin bertanya, nanti akan saya jawab pada Author's Note di akhir chapter ^^**

 **Tapi jangan tanya 'kapan / bisa update lebih cepat ga?' yah... ^^; Karena itu tergantung kondisi saya xD**

 **Semoga chapter ini menghibur teman2 sekalian ^^**


	28. Dancing Hearts

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING!** **Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Dancing Hearts_**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan yang telah berhenti meninggalkan genangan di jalanan serta lubang di aspal dan tanah bekas amukan Blaze. Udara yang sejuk menyelimuti Pulau Rintis, juga menyelimuti suasana di rumah Tok Aba di mana para Fang dan para Boboiboy berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Ice tengah merawat Lust dibantu Sloth. Sementara Hali berusaha menenangkan Blaze yang masih terisak. Semua orang bisa melihat betapa menyesalnya gadis itu telah melakukan hal demikian kejam pada Lust.

Ia tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya selama berhari-hari. Segala emosi terlepas liar tak terkendali sehingga membuat kerusakan besar di luar sana, serta membuat bekas luka-luka di tubuh Lust.

Merasa begitu bersalah, Lust hanya bisa terdiam memandangi Blaze yang belum bisa menghentikan isakannya dalam pelukan Halilintar. Dirinya turut menyesal. Lust merasa karena dirinya, Blaze menahan amarah begitu besar. Rasa sayang Blaze pada Hali membuat ia amat sangat terpaksa menahan segala emosi karena permintaan gadis itu.

"Sudah, Blaze. Tak usah menangis lagi, yah…"

Tapi gadis ber- _hoodie_ itu tak berhenti menangis sesenggukan sambil terus memeluk dada gadis kesayangannya.

"A-aku tak bermaksud membuat -hiks- Hali sedih… -hiks-… Aku-aku… huweeee! Maafkan aku, Haliii…! Maafkan aku, semuaaa… hiks hiks! Huwaaaa…!"

"Iya, Blaze. Aku tahu… Aku tahu Blaze kesal dan marah pada Lust. Tapi melukai Lust bukan jalan keluar yang bisa membuatmu lega. Blaze sudah minta maaf dan kita semua sudah memaafkan Blaze, kok. Sudah, yah. Cup, cup…"

Pemandangan memilukan namun begitu manis pada saat yang bersamaan.

Hali mengelus lembut kepala yang tertutupi _hoodie_ dan kemudian menciumnya lembut, "Lagipula, ini juga salahku. Seharusnya aku tak bersedih begitu lama dan membuatmu khawatir. Maafkan aku, Blaze."

Blaze mengangkat kepalanya menatap Hali dan menggeleng, "Nggak, Hali nggak salah…!"

Halilintar tersenyum lembut dan membenamkan kembali kepala gadis mungil tersebut dalam dadanya. Blaze memeluk erat gadis kesayangannya tanpa ada keinginan melepas.

Perlahan sebuah senyuman kecil tertoreh pada bibir Lust. Ia bisa melihat sisi keibuan Hali setiap ia memeluk Api atau kini yang dikenal sebagai Blaze.

Gluttony duduk di samping kekasihnya yang terus memeluk dada Halilintar. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Blaze, membuat gadis itu menghentikan tangisannya dan menoleh pada pemuda tersebut. Secangkir coklat panas spesial Tok Aba buatan Gempa disodorkan dengan lembut dari tangan Gluttony pada Blaze. Sang pemuda tersenyum hangat begitu gadis itu menerima cangkir dari tangan kekasihnya.

Ia meneguk perlahan coklat manis yang menenangkannya itu. Hali turut tersenyum dan memeluk kepala gadis tersayangnya. Bahkan tak segan mencium pipi Blaze membuat gadis tersebut sedikit merona.

Berkat kekuatan milik Ice dan sentuhan sejuk tangan es-nya yang juga mengaliri air membuat luka pada tubuh Lust menjadi lebih baik. Sloth membantu membalut perban pada lengan dan kaki Lust.

Kini Lust berdiri bagai tersangka, mendapat tatapan dingin dari semua saudaranya dan para Boboiboy. Tapi Hali dan Blaze hanya sesekali memandang pemuda itu dan kembali menunduk.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Aku tak menyangka menyimpan rahasia ini justru menimbulkan masalah besar. Jujur saja aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Tapi pertama-tama… Aku ingin Halilintar mengeluarkan segala perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Aku tahu kau banyak sekali menyimpan pertanyaan. Aku tak berhak diam kali ini. Dan kau berhak marah, Hali. Jadi… _Ladies first_."

Hali agak terkesiap. Ia merasa tak siap menanyakan semua yang berputar-putar dalam hatinya. Tapi Gempa dan Taufan menepuk punggung Hali memberikan keberanian padanya. Dan akhirnya keluarlah satu pertanyaan yang paling ia pendam.

"A-anu… Sebenarnya… siapa gadis yang bersamamu itu, Lust?"

Lust menghela napas. Ia tahu itulah pertanyaan yang akan keluar pertama dari Halilintar.

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku akan mengawali dari awal sekali."

Hali menggigit bibir. Semua orang tak ada yang berniat menyela. Semua telinga mendengarkan.

"Hali, kau ingat ketika aku menawarkan bantuanku tapi nampaknya memang tenagaku tak dibutuhkan karena sudah banyak bantuan tenaga yang ada di rumah ini?"

Hali mengangguk sedih mengingatnya.

"Aku merasa kecewa saat itu. Sungguh. Tapi kalau kupikir sekali lagi, saat itu memang keadaannya demikian. Semua orang sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang pas pada porsinya masing-masing. Jadi aku berjalan hingga ke kota, ke _cafe_ di mana aku mengajakmu makan kue di situ. Kadang aku memang suka minum kopi sendirian di situ untuk menenangkan diri."

Sebuah desahan memberi jeda.

"Saat itu aku bertemu wanita yang kau tanyakan tadi. Namanya Bu Nisa. Dia pemilik toko bunga… di mana tempat aku kerja."

Semua terbengong. Tak lama terdengar suara gangguan.

"…Pfft! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOKO BUNGA!?" Greed tak sanggup menahan tawanya diikuti Glu, "Aduh, Lust kerja di toko bungahahahahahaha…!"

 **PLAK! DUGH!**

Beberapa tonjokan dari Pride mendiamkan kedua badut yang kini meringis kesakitan sembari mengaduh mengelus kepala mereka.

"Lanjutkan."

Lust yang sudah terlanjur kesal pada dua saudaranya hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Yaaah, sudah kuduga kalian akan menertawaiku jadi aku diam saja. Aku tak mau kalian terus mengejekku. Huh."

Hali memasang senyuman kecil melihat Lust yang ngambek menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

 _'Astaga. Dia menyimpan rahasia itu karena dirinya tak ingin diejek para saudaranya._ _'_

Sambil memainkan jemari dengan ragu, Halilintar kembali mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menanyakan hal yang paling membuatnya resah. "La-lalu… saat aku melihatmu… memberikan bunga, makan bersama di _cafe_ , dan berjalan dari Taman Ria itu…?" Tutur Hali membuat Lust terkejut luar biasa.

"Ka-kau melihat semua itu!? Astaga! I-ini memalukan! Maafkan aku, Hali!"

Semua menunggu penjelasan Lust.

"Saat memberikan bunga itu adalah saat aku bekerja di toko! Aku menyusun buket bunga dan memberikannya pada Bu Nisa untuk ia berikan pada pelanggannya. Lalu saat istirahat siang kami memang terkadang makan cemilan di _cafe_ dekat toko bunga itu. Lalu soal Taman Ria itu… Itu saat aku sedang mencari tempat kencan untuk kita. Bu Nisa menyarankan Taman Ria dan menemaniku mencari wahana yang cocok untuk kukunjungi bersama gadis kencanku nanti…"

Hali menyadari panggilan Nisa dari Lust terdengar sedikit aneh, "'Bu?' Kau memanggilnya 'Ibu'?"

"Eh? Tentu saja. Dia baru menikah setahun yang lalu. Hanya saja suaminya masih mengurusi kepindahan mereka di luar kota. Jadi aku menawarkan tenagaku untuk membantu mereka berdua. Dan aku memang sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk kencanku denganmu."

Halilintar serasa disiram air panas. Terasa panas dari atas ke bawah.

Ia malu luar biasa telah menuduh yang tidak-tidak pada Lust. Sementara pemuda itu tengah berjuang mengumpulkan uang untuk dirinya.

"Ta-tapi… Tadi… Kalung itu… !"

"Itu kalung punya Bu Nisa. Kemarin rantainya putus, jadi aku perbaiki. Tadi aku memberikan padanya sambil menemani dia menunggu suaminya."

Semua orang menghela napas begitu panjang. Mereka kini lega luar biasa begitu mendengar penjelasan kesalah pahaman besar di antara dua sejoli tersebut.

"Oh, astaga… Astaga, Lust a-aku, aku telah salah paham begitu besar padamu! Ma-maafkan aku! Maafkan!"

Hali tak sanggup menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Sungguh ia menyesal luar biasa. Dan Blaze hanya bisa diam sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia juga telah menuduh bahkan melukai Lust tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak, Hali. Ini juga salahku. Seandainya aku lebih berani untuk tidak merahasiakan hal seperti ini… Ini semua tak akan terjadi. Kau tak akan bersedih setiap harinya." Lust menunduk dalam.

Hali bergegas berdiri dari bangkunya dan memeluk erat sang pemuda.

"Tidak, Lust. Aku. Aku yang salah. Aku tak bisa sabar padamu, bahkan mencurigaimu macam-macam. Segala keberanianku tertelan oleh ketakutanku akan kehilangan dirimu…"

Lust terdiam. Ia membalas pelukan Hali tak kalah erat.

"Maafkan aku juga, Hali. Seandainya aku juga lebih jujur padamu…"

Hali tersenyum memejamkan mata menikmati pelukan yang begitu dirindukannya. Wangi tubuh yang begitu ia sukai. Kehangatan yang kini kembali padanya. Sumpah mati dirinya tak ingin semua itu pergi lagi. Tak ingin kehilangan segala yang ada pada diri Lust.

"Aku yang kalah…"

Lust terdiam keheranan, "…? Kalah? Apa maksudmu?"

Halilintar tertawa kecil sambil melepas pelukannya perlahan, "Kau ingat taruhan kita di halaman belakang ketika Tok Aba memutuskan kalian akan tinggal bersama kami dan aku justru menentangnya? Saat pertama kali kalian muncul di hadapan kami membuat semua orang terkejut."

Lust terdiam berusaha mengingat…

.

 _Lust hanya nyengir culas sambil berjalan dengan kedua tangan di sakunya menuju Hali lebih dekat, membuat gadis itu semakin mundur, "Haliii~ Sayaa~ang… teganya kau berkata seperti itu padaku~… Begini saja, aku berjanji…," Lust semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menyempitkan jarak bibirnya dengan telinga Halilintar hingga gadis itu bisa merasakan hangat napas dari pemuda yang membuatnya mulai takut, "… akan… membuatmu… jatuh cinta padaku."_

 _Hali terdiam dengan senyuman dingin di wajah, "Hmph, percaya diri sekali kau. Lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan berlutut mengaku kalah."_

 _(chapter 6)_

.

Lust mengangkat alis begitu mengingatnya. Hali tersenyum tahu sang pemuda telah ingat.

"Aku telah kalah, Lust. Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu dan menyatakan perasaanku lebih dulu darimu. Kurasa aku akan bertekuk lutut sekarang." Tutur Hali sambil tertawa kecil.

Tapi sebelum gadis itu menurunkan tubuhnya, Lust langsung menahan.

"Pria macam apa yang membuat seorang gadis yang ia cintai rela bertekuk lutut di hadapannya? Lagi pula aku yang kalah duluan, kok."

Halilintar terheran melihat seringai di wajah tampan Lust. Sang pemuda langsung berlutut di hadapan gadis tersebut.

"Aku yang telah jatuh cinta padamu terlebih dahulu, Hali. Aku yang terus mengejarmu berharap mendapat perhatian dan cintamu setiap harinya. Dan bukanlah kodrat seorang perempuan untuk bertekuk lutut mengucap cinta di hadapan seorang pria."

Belum pernah wajah Halilintar secerah saat ia tersenyum kini.

Para Boboiboy tersenyum lega melihat saudari mereka kembali ceria. Para Fang hanya memutar mata sambil menertawai sisi gombal Lust yang telah kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hali~ Boleh aku minta 'hadiah'-ku~?"

 **DUGH!**

Bantalan kursi melayang tepat mengenai wajah Lust dari para Fang.

"Heh! Tau diri! Dasar mesum!"

Gluttony dan Greed tertawa-tawa melihat Lust yang kesal telah diledek Pride. Sloth tetap pada posisi nyamannya memeluk Ice sambil menggeleng kepala.

Hali tertawa kecil tapi kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memberi ciuman di bibir Lust membuat pemuda tersebut terkejut bukan main dengan hati diterpa badai bunga-bunga.

"Hoi hoooi! Di kamaaaar! Jangan di siniiii! Sana cari tempat!"

Para Fang menyahuti pasangan mesra di hadapan mereka dengan protes. Sementara para Boboiboy tertawa-tawa dan nampak antusias melihat adegan romantis tersebut.

Tak lama, Blaze maju mendekati Lust yang tengah girang memeluk-meluk Hali karena telah mendapatkan 'hadiah' idamannya.

Semua kembali terdiam melihat Blaze menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya penuh sesal.

"Lust… Ma-maafkan aku… Aku…"

Lust tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Blaze, "Blaze, kau yang paling menyayangi Halilintar dan paling mengerti dirinya. Kau hanya ingin melindungi kebahagiaan Hali. Aku sangat memahami itu. Aku juga minta maaf karena telah membuat Hali-mu menangis."

Blaze menggigit bibir dengan beberapa tetes air mata kembali mengalir. Matanya menelusuri tubuh Lust yang dipenuhi perban karena luka yang disebabkan oleh gadis yang tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Gadis mungil itu langsung memeluk Lust penuh rasa sesal.

Semua orang terkejut termasuk Lust. Tapi tak lama ada isak tangis kembali terdengar dari Blaze.

Lust menghela napas dan tersenyum. Lengannya memeluk gadis tersebut menandakan ia tak mempermasalahkan lagi apa yang telah dilakukan Blaze padanya. Hali turut tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus kepala bertudung Blaze dan memeluk gadis itu.

Gempa dan Taufan tertawa kecil sembari berbisik-bisik melihat suasana kekeluargaan itu. Nampak seperti seorang anak yang telah melakukan kesalahan dan mendapat pelukan maaf dari ayah dan ibunya.

Tapi kemudian Lust merasa ada yang menyolek-nyolek bahunya dan menemukan Gluttony memasang wajah kesal.

"Udah, jangan lama-lama meluknya. Aku cuma toleransi sepuluh detik. Nggak lebih. Sana, kamu meluk Hali aja."

Blaze yang sudah berhenti menangis kini dipeluk Glu penuh rasa cemburu. Lust menggeleng kepala sambil tertawa dan berpindah memeluk Halilintar. Semua orang tak bisa menahan tawa melihat betapa cemburunya Glu ketika Blaze memeluk Lust. Sementara gadis mungil ber- _hoodie_ tersebut merona malu-malu dipeluk Gluttony. Ia tak menyangka kekasihnya itu tak segan memperlihatkan kecemburuannya.

"Jadi semua masalah sudah beres?"

Tok Aba tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu depan bersama Ochobot yang melayang-layang di sampingnya.

"Atok!"

Tok Aba tertawa kecil, "Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari balik pintu. Probe dan Adu Du bergegas menghubungiku melalui Ochobot mengenai keadaan Halilintar yang sempat berkunjung ke markas mereka tadi."

Para remaja yang berdiri di ruang tengah tersebut tersenyum malu-malu mengetahui sang kakek telah menguping sejak awal.

"Aku kaget sekali melihat jalanan di dekat kedai hancur sepulang dari bengkel. Kalian harus bertanggung jawab soal itu, yah?"

Blaze kembali tertunduk dengan rona di wajah. Tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang paling bertanggung jawab atas segala kerusakan yang terjadi. Ia tak bisa mengontrol emosi dan meledak tanpa kendali. Lust dan Halilintar juga merasa begitu bertanggung jawab. Kesalah pahaman yang terjadi di antara keduanya yang telah membuat Api berubah menjadi Blaze dan mengamuk.

Tapi ketiganya tak perlu khawatir. Karena pada akhirnya semua saling bahu membahu memperbaiki kerusakan yang ada. Kecuali Sloth yang kini terbaring nyaman di pangkuan Ice.

"Sloth! Bangun! Bantuin kita!"

"Gak. Cape. Tenagaku habis setelah bertarung tadi."

"Apaan!? Bahkan tadi kamu nggak ngapa-ngapain!"

Gluttony dan Greed berusaha menyeret Sloth untuk lepas dari Ice. Rasa malas pemuda tersebut membuatnya enggan melepas kenyamanan surgawi di pangkuan gadis pujaannya. Terlebih kini sentuhan tangan lembut penuh kesejukan Ice membuat Sloth teramat sangat nyaman lebih dari sebelumnya. Namun tentu saja bisikan lembut gadis bertudung tersebut adalah satu-satunya yang sanggup mengalahkan kemalasan Sloth.

Semua orang penasaran betul pada apa yang senantiasa dibisikkan gadis itu pada sang pemuda pemalas hingga ia mau bergerak.

Semua kerusakan telah diperbaiki dengan cepat berkat kerja sama para Fang dan para Boboiboy. Sloth dengan cepatnya lekas kembali ke sisi Ice. Memeluk-meluk gadis tersebut, menikmati kesejukan dan wangi aroma tubuh gadis kesayangannya dengan manja.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang dibisikkan Ice pada Sloth selama ini…"

"Aku penasaran."

Glu dan Greed berbisik-bisik jauh di belakang kedua insan yang saling berpelukan dengan mesra.

Lust yang sedang merenggangkan badannya dengan segala balutan perban mendengar obrolan dua saudaranya. "Eh? Kalian memang nggak tau apa yang selalu dibisikkan Ice pada Sloth?"

Gluttony dan Greed, serta Pride yang diam-diam mencuri dengar menjadi terdiam mendengar penuturan Lust. Ketiganya mendekati saudara mereka.

"Kau… Memangnya kau tahu?"

"Hm? Tentu saja. Aku sering pulang malam, jadi terkadang aku melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Tentu saja sebagai sisi 'nafsu' dari Fang aku tahu apa yang dijanjikan Ice pada Sloth." Lust mendengus pelan sambil memutar mata. Sementara para saudaranya penasaran dan tak mengerti apa hubungan pembicaraan mereka dengan jawaban Lust.

Tak diduga ternyata para Boboiboy yang lain turut menguping. Mereka saling memandang penuh rasa ingin tahu karena Air, atau kini, Ice tak pernah mengaku pada saudari-saudarinya.

* * *

Makan siang tiba. Semua orang berkeliling menyantap hidangan di atas tikar dekat kedai.

Cuaca mendung masih menyelimuti meski tak segelap sebelumnya. Justru udara terasa lebih dingin karena hujan turun beberapa saat lalu dan langit menjadi teduh.

Sudah lama suasana makan bersama tak seriang dan seceria siang itu. Jelas terlihat perbedaannya terutama pada Halilintar.

Namun tak lama, Hali disadarkan Lust tak ada di sampingnya untuk duduk menikmati hidangan. Ia celingukan mencari-cari sosok kekasihnya. Gempa menyadari tingkah Hali, "Lust tadi ke rumah dulu. Kau susul saja dia."

Gadis berbusana hitam-merah tersebut melakukan saran Gempa. Ia berlari kecil menuju rumah Tok Aba dan mendapati Lust tengah menelepon seseorang.

"Iya, maaf aku tadi meninggalkan kalian… Ah, tidak. Sudah tak ada apa-apa… Aku telah menjelaskan semuanya pada pacarku… Iya, iya… Besok aku akan ke sana… Baiklah, terima kasih, Bu."

Lust menyadari Hali tengah menunggunya di daun pintu setelah ia menutup telepon.

"Ng, apa kau seharusnya membantu mereka hari ini?"

"Ya, tapi tak apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja, kok. Lagi pula tugas yang diberikan untukku tak berat, jadi suami Bu Nisa bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan."

Hali menunduk merasa bersalah membuat Lust menyadari wajah murung kekasihnya. Ia tertawa kecil dan memeluk kepala dengan aroma shampo kesukaannya itu. Memberi kecupan di kening dan memeluk erat penuh sayang tubuh ramping seorang Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Ssh… Jangan pasang wajah begitu, dong. Begini saja, besok kita bertemu dengan Bu Nisa dan suaminya supaya kalian bisa kenalan. Lalu kita pergi kencan sekali lagi, mengganti kencan yang kemarin. Bagaimana?"

Hali tersenyum lebar dan membalas pelukan Lust. Tubuh gagah dengan dada bidang dan bahu yang lebar milik sang pemuda begitu dirindukan sang gadis. Ia tak keberatan dipeluk berjam-jam oleh kekasihnya itu. Namun Blaze memanggil-manggil kedua insan yang masih saling menikmati hangat dan aroma tubuh masing-masing di pintu depan rumah Tok Aba untuk makan siang.

Sambil merangkul tubuh molek Hali, Lust membimbingnya menuju kedai untuk makan siang bersama.

Halilintar begitu bahagia. Segala masalah selesai dengan manis. Bahkan Blaze kini menerima keberadaan Lust di sisi gadis kesayangannya.

Ochobot segera memanggil Probe dan Adu Du yang masih berkutat dengan senjata yang perbaikannya mulai mendekati sempurna di markas.

Adu Du merasa kerja kerasnya mulai berbuah hasil. Ia merasa bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk sementara dan bergabung menikmati santapan lezat di kedai Tok Aba.

Tak sabar rasanya diri Adu Du ingin menyampaikan berita baik tersebut.

Begitu Probe yang melayang-layang membawa boss-nya di atas kepala dengan ceria sampai di kedai, alien hijau kotak tersebut langsung melompat turun dari atas robotnya yang setia.

"Semuanya! Aku ada kabar baik! Senjataku sudah mulai selesai! Sebentar lagi kalian bisa kembali seperti semula!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam semuanya ^^7**

 **Terima kasih sudah mengikuti ff ini sampai chapter sekian ^^**

 **Sesuai janji saya, kali ini akan saja jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kalian berikan di chapter lalu ^^**

 **Guest**

Kata rumor sifatnya solar itu kan 'Narsis', klo menurut author-san thorn itu apa sifatnya? :3 Main tebak2an aja :v

 **Hmm, bagaimana yah? Kalau saya sih maunya justru kebalikan dari narsis xD Biar lucu xD**

 **.**

 **RikkaKochi**

Aku mau tanya, sekitar chapter berapa pindah ke konflik lain? Aku soalnya rada 'boring' sama konflik nya yang kepanjangan. Itu aja. Maaf kalo menyinggung. *senyum matahari* Ganbatte!

 **Tamara**

Chap depan udah penyelesaian konflik antara Hali dan Lust, kan? Kalau panjang kayak gini lama-lama bosan juga. Yah, moga" kak Widzilla cepat sembuh. Maaf kalau terkesan nyinggung.

 **Wah, pertanyaan kalian kok bisa barengan gini? Jangan-jangan kalian ini... anak kembar? xD Becandaaaa~**

 **Chapter berapa yah? Kan saya mau niru-niru sinetron biar panjang-panjang beratus-ratus episode wakaka xD Nggak kok, ini udah masuk konflik baru kok xD E** **h, boring yah? Kok ada yang bilang seru... jadi labil saya nih xD**

 **.**

 **Arum**

Kak kapan melodi malam hari dilanjut?

 **Wah, ternyata masih ada pembaca setia Melodi Malam Hari ;;w;; Saya terharu! Terima kasih banyak loh udah nungguin ^^**

 **Doain yah, kalau tak ada halangan saya ingin menyelesaikan 5INS dulu hingga tamat, baru nanti melanjutkan kisah petualangan penuh fantasi seorang gadis pelayan di dunia penuh keajaiban xD**

 **.**

 **Ardeva**

Mampus lo Lust, udah taukan rasanya jika bermain-main dengan api,wkwkwk. Gimana perasaannya Hali ya melihat pacarnya hangus ditangan saudarinya sendiri :v  
Kak mau tanya dikit. Bisa nggak cover ini fanfic ditambah jadi ada sins'nya Fang dan para Boboiboy sedang bergandengan tangan dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing, pasti keren deh. Tapi kalau nggak bisa, nggak apa kok kak, saya hanya memberi saran(?) saja ma,hihihihi... Maaf kak jika review dari saya agak memaksa dan aneh(?) Oke sekian review dari saya. Sampai jumpa lagi kak wid :) Wasalamualaikum.

 **Wa'alaikumsalam wr wb ^^**

 **Woahahahah! Justru saya sedang membuat para sins dengan para elemental dalam bentuk kartu pos ^^ Kalau dilancarkan akan saya jual di Comifuro nanti atau via pos ^^ Silakan tunggu pengumumannya di deviantart saya yah xD Terima kasih banyak sarannya ^^7**

 **.**

 **Seriaryu Kairu syin**

Ka berapa chap lagi ini baru tamat? Jangan pendek pendek ya kak,100-500 chap pun saya akan tetap baca. :v

 **Uwaduh xD Tadi ada yang protes karena bosen ^^ Insya Allah nggak lama lagi tamat kok ^^ Nanti jadinya sinetron kalo kepanjangan xD heheheh.**

 **.**

 **Mahrani29**

IIIIIIIII BETEEEEEE W KIRA CHAPTER INI SI LUST BAKAL JUJUR AMA HALI! Sumpah Kak Wiiiiiddd ini greget paraaaaahhh aaaa pengen w tonjok si Lust atauga tampar si Blaze. Wkwkwwk. Pas baca judulnya, aku pikir chap ini bakal galau sambil bawain lagu Phil Collins yang judulnya No Way Out ._. Kaaa, gue greget paraaah macem mad dog bacanyaaaa iiiihhhh. Ga sabar ga sabar ga sabaaaaar chap depan!  
Oke, Ka Wid, gws yaa :"D. Saya juga lagi ga enak badan. Semangat Ka Wid!

 **Makasih Mahraniiiii xD Kyahahahah! Nah ini udah saling membuka hati /eaea.** **Sabar sabar! Besok puasa! xD** **Itu memang lagunya Phil Collins kok ^^ Kamu tau aja si aku pake lagunya siapa /kedips xD**

 **.**

 **Vio Ritsu**

Huweeee /ikut nangis di samping Blaze dan Ais. Feel nya dapet kak, sedih banget ini. Hhhmm nanyanya.. gadis itu siapa sih namanya? Hubungan Lust dan dia apa? Apa cuma teman kerja aja? Lanjut kak

 **Aduh cupcup. Jangan nangis... Nah, ini udah dikasih jawabannya xD**

 **.**

 **Guest**

Gempa mana qaqaaaa~~ Hiksss .. miris bgt lihat adegan PriGem (?)

 **Itu Gempa muncul~ cuma dikit si xDD Wah ada yang kangen PrideGem yah? Nanti saya coba tambah dikit-dikit deh xD**

 **.**

 **Shiina Eguchi**

MUAHAHAHAHAH AKHIRNYA BLAZE NGAMUK! YEAH! cepet sembuh ya kak wiwid~_ oia..aku mau nanya, sebenarnya selama ini lust itu kerja apa?

 **Makasiiiih ^^ Nah itu udah terjawab xD**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih atas semua pertanyaan yang disampaikan xD Semoga chapter ini memuaskan hati kalian ^^**

 **Kenapa saya telat 2 minggu untuk update? Karena 2 minggu kemarin banyak teman-teman yang sedang ujian. Maka saya menunggu agar semua teman-teman bisa membaca ff dengan nyaman ^^ Sukses selalu untuk semua ^^**

 **Nggak masalah ada angka merah di rapot. Meski pada akhirnya masyarakat menilai kalian dengan angka, Yang Maha Kuasa akan selalu menilai kalian seadil-adilnya. Dan semua orang akan sadar bahwa kejujuran menjadi hal yang sangat dibutuhkan di dunia ini.**

 **Untuk kalian yang sudah berjuang keras, semoga segala kerja keras kalian akan terbalas berkali lipat dengan penuh keadilan oleh Yang Maha Adil dan Maha Penyayang. Aaamiiin!**

 **Mohon maaf lahir batin semuanya ^^ Maaf kalau saya ada salah baik yang sengaja maupun tak sengaja. Karena manusia adalah sarangnya kesalahan, dan kesempurnaan hanya ada pada Sang Maha Pencipta.**

 **Semoga puasa kita dilancarkan tak ada halangan apa, dan penuh barokah serta diterima olehNya. Aaamiiin!**

 ** _See you next chapter_ ^^**


	29. Lust x Halilintar

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING!** **Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Lust x Halilintar**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Semuanya! Aku ada kabar baik! Senjataku sudah mulai selesai! Sebentar lagi kalian bisa kembali seperti semula!"

Ochobot tersorak kagum diikuti Tok Aba yang memuji kejeniusan Adu Du.

Probe begitu bangga pada incik boss-nya melayang-layang dengan girang.

Namun justru reaksi yang didapat mereka dari para remaja yang terpecah itu sangat tak terduga.

Reaksi para Fang dan Boboiboy sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh sang alien kotak.

Mereka terdiam.

Tak ada senyuman, tawa atau sorak sorai bahagia.

Mereka saling memandang dan perlahan menunduk sedih.

Tangan para remaja saling menggenggam erat. Napas mereka terasa berat.

Diamnya para Fang dan Boboiboy tentu saja membuat Adu Du, Probe, dan Ochobot terheran.

"Bo-Boboiboy? Fang? Ada apa?"

"Ng, kalian nggak senang?"

"Kenapa kalian sedih begitu?"

Diamnya para pemuda dan pemudi tentu saja membuat dua robot serta alien cebol yang sudah berjuang keras memperbaiki senjata pemulih menjadi bimbang.

Para Fang dan para Boboiboy sangat mengerti hasil kerja keras dan perjuangan Adu Du, namun ada yang mengganjal dalam diri mereka.

"Kalian nampaknya masih begitu menikmati pemisahan tubuh kalian ini, ya?"

Kata-kata Tok Aba begitu langsung tepat mengenai sasaran. Para pecahan dua remaja kesayangan sang kakek mengangguk kecil.

Mereka begitu menikmati keberadaan pasangan mereka masing-masing, perasaan berbunga yang muncul dalam diri bersama kekasih masing-masing, dan begitu menikmati waktu yang mereka jalani bersama orang yang mereka cintai meski itu adalah pecahan dari seseorang yang sama.

Mereka sadar betul, bahwa jika keduanya kembali bersatu belum tentu mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

Kekuatan Boboiboy memang bisa memecah dirinya mengeluarkan masing-masing pribadi baru. Namun Fang. Fang tak bisa memecah dirinya menjadi lima seperti Boboiboy.

Tentu saja Adu Du, Probe, dan Ochobot terkejut bukan main. Mereka saling memandang dan mulai panik. Khawatir jika para pecahan itu tak mau kembali bersatu ke wujud mereka. Apalagi sudah terlalu lama mereka berpisah, jika mengulur waktu lagi entah apa yang akan terjadi.

"Ta-tapi, Boboiboy! Bagaimana kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu? Kalian sudah terlalu lama terpisah!"

"Ka-kami tahu, Adu Du… Tapi…," Taufan tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Greed merangkul bahu gadis tersebut, membiarkannya menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

Halilintar menggigit bibir. Ia justru yang paling tak ingin bersatu kembali. Baru saja dirinya merasakan hangat perasaan tulus Lust. Ia tak mau kehilangan keberadaan Lust dari sisinya. Meski ia tahu jika ia bersatu dengan para saudarinya menjadi Boboiboy, tentu Lust juga bergabung dengan para saudaranya menjadi Fang.

Tapi ia ingin merasakan cinta dan kehangatan tersebut sebagai dirinya sendiri.

Pribadi yang berdiri sendiri. Seorang Halilintar. Satu-satunya Halilintar. Bukan sebagai Boboiboy.

Dan ia hanya ingin bersama dengan Lust. Hanya Lust seorang. Bukan Fang.

Kebimbangan dan kegelisahan menghantui para pasangan tersebut.

Tok Aba menghela napas. "Adu Du, berapa lama lagi senjatamu itu akan selesai dengan sempurna?"

"Ki-kira-kira dua hari lagi, Tok."

Yang Adu Du takutkan kini terjadi.

Para Fang dan Boboiboy terlalu menikmati keberadaan diri mereka yang menjadi pribadi berbeda-beda. Terpisah dari kepribadian utuh seorang Fang dan seorang Boboiboy.

"Ka-kalian tak bisa terpisah berlama-lama begini! Kalian harus kembali seperti semula!" Desak Adu Du.

Tak ada bantahan, jawaban, mau pun pembelaan diri.

Diamnya para remaja tersebut semakin membuat alien cebol itu panik.

Tok Aba menghela napas melihat para remaja di hadapannya semakin menunduk. Bahkan Pride yang wajahnya biasa terangkat angkuh kini tertunduk tak bisa menatap siapa pun yang ada di hadapannya. Ia melirik sedikit pada Gempa yang ada di samping. Tangannya terulur tanpa sadar dan merangkul erat kekasihnya.

Gempa yang biasanya paling dewasa dan berpikir panjang, kini justru mengikuti apa kata hatinya yang ia rasa begitu egois. Matanya yang berwarna keemasan memandangi tanah yang ia pijak. Hangat tangan Pride yang merangkul bahunya terasa seperti tanda perpisahan abadi.

Blaze dan Ice tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Mereka tercekat dalam kegalauan. Gluttony dan Sloth juga merasa segala rangkaian kata dan puisi yang sanggup menghibur gadis mereka tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Benar apa kata Adu Du. Kalian tak boleh terlena akan kebahagiaan yang kalian jalani sekarang ini."

Namun melihat kesedihan para pemuda dan pemudi itu Tok Aba justru tersenyum sembari mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas berukuran kecil dari kantong bajunya.

"Kalian harus puas-puaskan diri kalian selama dua hari ini. Nah, ini untuk kalian."

Tok Aba memberikan lembaran kertas tersebut pada para Fang.

"Temanku tadi datang berkunjung dan memberikan lima lembar tiket ke taman ria. Ternyata satu tiket untuk dua orang. Tiket ini untuk kalian saja. Bersenang-senanglah sebelum Adu Du menyempurnakan senjatanya."

Para remaja tersebut hanya memandangi lembaran tiket tersebut dengan sedih. Tangan mereka enggan menerima meski pada akhirnya para Fang maju dan menerimanya tanpa semangat.

"Terutama kalian, Lust dan Halilintar. Kalian bisa mengganti kencan kalian sebelumnya. Buatlah kenangan yang indah."

Hanya diam yang menjawab senyuman sang kakek dari dua sejoli tersebut.

Namun Lust dalam hati menyetujui nasehat Tok Aba. Ia merasa ia bisa mengganti kenangan pahit di kencan sebelumnya dengan tawaran Tok Aba tersebut. Tapi justru kenyataan baru yang mereka hadapi kini adalah kenyataan pahit lain yang harus mereka hadapi.

"Oke." Ucap Lust ringan.

Ucapan Lust membuat semua orang menoleh padanya.

Hali sedikit terperanjat begitu mendengar persetujuan Lust yang ia utarakan dengan tegas tanpa ragu.

Halilintar merasa tak ada perjuangan dalam diri kekasihnya. Lust seperti tak merasa sedih menghadapi kenyataan mereka akan 'berpisah'.

Ia menggigit bibir dan memejamkan mata. Berharap ada rasa sedih dalam hati Lust meski sekecil embun yang menempel di dedaunan. Berharap ada rasa ingin mempertahankan cinta mereka berdua.

"Oke, ayo makan dulu!" Seru Glu riang seperti biasanya. Blaze justru memandangi orang yang paling ia sayangi itu dengan kecewa. Sama halnya dengan para Fang yang lain. Mereka nampak biasa saja. Sementara para Boboiboy tengah dalam kalut menghadapi kenyataan mereka tak akan bertemu lagi dengan pribadi masing-masing Fang yang mereka cintai.

Penuh perjuangan keras para Boboiboy memasang senyum di wajah mereka tak ingin membuat hari-hari terakhir para Fang itu sedih.

Suasana makan yang canggung membuat para Boboiboy tak begitu nyaman. Tapi senyuman di wajah tampan para kekasih mereka itu membuat para gadis kembar tersebut merasa mereka harus memberikan yang terbaik di saat-saat terakhir.

* * *

Usai makan, para gadis kembar lima tersebut berusaha menikmati waktu mereka dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing.

Bagai hanya menunggu waktu berputar. Hitungan hari menjadi hitungan jam, menjadi hitungan menit, menjadi detik. Waktu menjadi begitu berharga bagi kelima pasang muda-mudi.

Saling merasakan hangat sentuhan masing-masing, desah napas masing-masing. Tatapan yang tak mereka sangka akan sangat dirindu, suara yang terdengar merdu namun sedih dalam saat yang bersamaan.

Ice sebisa mungkin memberikan kedamaian dan kenyamanan untuk Sloth dalam pelukannya.

Blaze sebisa mungkin memasak masakan yang paling lezat untuk mengenyangkan Gluttony.

Gempa sebisa mungkin melayani Pride membuat pemuda itu merasa berharga di sisi sang kekasih.

Taufan sebisa mungkin tak terlalu perhitungan pada Greed dan membiarkan pemuda itu membeli apa pun yang ia suka.

Dan Halilintar sebisa mungkin memberikan kasih sayang dan cintanya pada Lust. Ia tak menolak setiap Lust mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hali. Memintanya sekedar ciuman kecil atau menempelkan bibirnya di leher jenjang Halilintar menghirup aroma tubuh gadis itu.

Lust terdiam mendengar isak tangis. Ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Halilintar dan mendapati gadis kesayangannya kini mengaliri air dari mata indahnya.

"Hali…"

Akhirnya tangisan pecah begitu Lust mendekap Halilintar dalam pelukannya. Gadis tegar itu menangis di dada bidang sang pemuda. Tak rela menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka tak akan bertemu lagi sebagai seorang Lust dan Halilintar.

"Aku tak suka ini, Lust."

Hali menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menghirup aroma tubuh kesukaannya untuk saat-saat terakhir. Menyimpan, menjadikannya memori yang paling berharga.

Lust masih terdiam sambil mengelus lembut rambut hitam pendek yang memiliki wangi kesukaannya. Pada akhirnya sang pemuda tak tega untuk membiarkan gadis itu terus bersedih.

"Dengar, Hali. Aku tahu kau sedih. Aku juga demikian. Tapi kita adalah pecahan dari masing-masing Fang dan Boboiboy."

Halilintar terdiam mendengar suara yang paling merdu baginya. Kedua lengannya memeluk dan mengelus punggung lebar Lust.

"Kita akan tetap saling mencintai dan menyayangi. Kita akan bertemu lagi sebagai Fang dan Boboiboy. Ini bukan perpisahan, jadi kita tak perlu bersedih. Aku akan menatap matamu lagi sebagai Fang, mengelus pipimu, menggenggam tanganmu, dan mencium bibirmu sebagai Fang. Dan kau sebagai Boboiboy."

Hali menggeleng. Ia menggeleng keras.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tak mau! Aku mau kau, Lust! Aku hanya menginginkanmu sebagai seorang 'Lust'!"

Hali tak peduli ia merengek bagai anak kecil membela keegoisannya. Tapi saat ini memang hanya itu yang diinginkan seorang Halilintar. Seorang pecahan Boboiboy yang paling dingin, tegar serta tegas. Ia tak peduli lagi.

Lust menciumi kelopak mata Halilintar hingga kening, pipi, hidung, dan bibir.

Keduanya menyesal mengingat hari-hari mereka yang diisi dengan kesalahpahaman. Sungguh banyak waktu terbuang sia-sia.

"Kenapa kau bisa sesantai ini? Apa… apa aku tak berharga untukmu, Lust?"

Air mata terus mengalir di mata _ruby_ milik Halilintar. Lust menggeleng pelan dan kembali menciumi bibir ranum sang gadis.

"Tidak, Hali. Kau lebih berharga dari apa pun bagiku. Tapi aku tahu. Kalau aku terus berjuang mempertahankan yang tak seharusnya terjadi hanya karena nafsu dan keegoisanku, hasilnya tak akan baik untuk kita berdua. Untuk semuanya."

Halilintar semakin tak mampu menahan tangisannya. Ia terisak dan meraung dalam pelukan Lust.

"Kau yang mengajariku itu, Hali. Kau yang mengajariku bahwa sesungguhnya sebuah nafsu yang tak bisa tertahan hanya akan membawa keburukan."

Perlahan isak tangis mulai reda berganti menjadi sebuah pertanyaan, "Aku? Ta-tapi… kapan?"

"Kau tak ingat? Saat itu kau-"

 _"Kau akan menjadi istriku!"_

Lust terdiam.

Ada suara lain yang menggema di kepalanya.

Suaranya sendiri.

Tapi ia yakin itu bukan suara miliknya.

 _"A-! Fa-Fang! Ta-tapi-!"_

Kali ini suara Hali-bukan. Bukan suara Halilintar.

Fang.

Benar. Itu Fang. Diri Lust sebagai Fang.

 _"Kenapa? Kau tak suka? Ayolah! Kita akan menikah setelah lulus SMA!"_

 _'Halilintar' tersenyum dan menangkup wajah tampan Fang._

 _"Fang. Aku senang kau memiliki cita-cita untuk kita berdua. Tapi kurasa kita harus lebih bersabar."_

 _"Tapi, Boboiboy…!"_

Boboiboy.

Ya.

Itu Boboiboy.

Orang yang paling dicintai Fang.

 _"Kenapa begitu terburu, hm?" Tanya sang gadis berambut hitam pendek tersebut dengan lemah lembut._

 _Fang terkesiap. "I-itu… Toh, kita sudah berpacaran! Aku-aku…! Aku ingin lekas menikah denganmu!"_

 _Tawa kecil yang manis keluar dari bibir Boboiboy. "Kau… takut merasa tak bisa menahan nafsumu?"_

 _Wajah Fang memerah. Ia mengakui setiap dirinya menatap mata, bibir, jemari, apa pun yang ada pada diri kekasihnya, dirinya selalu ingin mengeluarkan hasrat. Sungguh kesemua yang ada pada diri Boboiboy ingin ia miliki seorang diri._

 _"Fang. Kau harus yakin. Kita berdua akan melewati banyak hal di depan nanti. Dan kita akan melewatinya bersama-sama. Dalam dirimu dan diriku ada nafsu yang terpendam. Kita pasti bisa mengendalikannya bersama-sama."_

 _Fang menghela napas panjang. Merasa cita-citanya masih begitu jauh untuk menikahi gadis idamannya. Boboiboy memeluk pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi tersebut, membiarkan Fang menopang kepalanya di bahu sang gadis._

 _"Kita masih membutuhkan restu. Kita masih harus merancang masa depan kita. Perlahan namun pasti. Semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik jika kita bersabar dan bisa mengendalikan diri kita."_

 _Tubuh mungil Boboiboy terasa begitu hangat dipeluk sang pemilik kekuatan bayang. Suaranya yang merdu kembali terdengar melantun indah._

 _"Kamu nggak mau kawin lari denganku?"_

 _"Tidak mau."_

 _Fang terperanjat mendengar jawaban tegas itu. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam mata Boboiboy yang memandangnya lurus dan tajam._

 _"Aku tak mau kita saling mencintai tanpa restu. Aku tak mau meninggalkan orang-orang yang kusayangi demi orang yang kucintai. Kau tak sayang atok dan teman-teman kita? Bagaimana dengan kakakmu? Orangtuamu? Orang tuaku?"_

 _Kesemua kata-kata yang dilontarkan dengan tegas oleh Boboiboy membuat Fang membisu. Ia sadar dirinya salah jika mengikuti nafsu._

 _"Semuanya akan menjadi lebih indah jika kita bersabar."_

 _Kini Fang hanya bisa terdiam menikmati sentuhan lembut tangan kekasihnya di pipi. Ia sungguh menyukai segala yang ada dalam diri Boboiboy._

 _"Boboiboy, aku yakin kau sudah tahu… tapi aku ingin meyakinkanmu bahwa aku…"_

"… sangat mencintaimu…"

Sebuah kalimat terucap dari bibir Lust di kala pemuda itu justru nampak memandang entah ke mana. Halilintar terheran melihatnya.

"Lust?"

Wajah sang pemuda nampak seperti baru menemukan sesuatu yang begitu berharga baginya. Ia baru tersadar begitu Halilintar mengelus lembut pipinya dan memanggil sekali lagi.

"Lust? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Senyuman lebar terlukis kelegaan luar biasa. Halilintar semakin terheran.

Tiba-tiba tubuh tegap nan gagah itu memeluk sang gadis, membuat Hali tergagap.

Kini Lust ingat.

Dirinya yang merupakan nafsu terbesar Fang. Entah sudah beberapa kali Boboiboy membantu Fang menahan nafsunya.

Ada batas-batas yang gadis itu berikan dan membantu agar Fang tak melewatinya.

Sesekali Fang ingin mencium Boboiboy, namun gadis pemalu itu hanya menunduk sembari malu-malu menyembunyikan wajahnya. Hanya ketika melihat wajah tidur Boboiboy, Fang menciumnya diam-diam dengan lembut.

Sesekali Fang menciumnya dengan liar namun kemudian Boboiboy mengeremnya sebelum berlebih.

 _"Kita masih remaja, Fang. Remaja yang juga harus tahu di mana batasan kita."_

Kadang Fang menganggap Boboiboy terlalu kaku dan terlalu tegas. Dan terkadang kalau Fang sudah lepas kendali, Boboiboy tak segan marah.

Seperti Halilintar.

Namun kadang Boboiboy memberikan apa yang Fang mau.

Selama itu dalam batasan.

Boboiboy sendiri juga menginginkan hal yang diinginkan Fang.

Namun ia malu.

Terlalu malu.

Dan tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan jujur.

Seperti Halilintar.

"Aku ingat."

"Eh?"

Wangi tubuh molek sang gadis mengundang senyuman lebar di wajah Lust yang masih memeluk erat Halilintar.

"Kau ingat apa?"

"Tidak. Tak apa-apa."

Sungguh kini pemuda itu merasa segala nafsunya berubah menjadi kasih sayang murni pada Halilintar.

Wangi dan hangat tubuh sang gadis yang telah menelan segala keinginannya mengeluarkan hasrat begitu besar.

Hanya satu kini yang Lust inginkan.

Cinta dan kasih sayang dari Halilintar seorang.

Yang kini telah ia dapatkan.

Segalanya terasa sempurna. Meski mereka harus menghitung mundur waktu menuju 'perpisahan'.

* * *

Malam tiba menjelang. Semua orang telah berada di kamar mereka hendak mengistirahatkan tubuh dan jiwa.

Segala perangkat makan yang telah dicuci bersih usai makan malam telah berjejer rapi di rak berdampingan dengan gelas-gelas.

Pintu dan jendela telah terkunci aman. Seluruh ruangan telah tertutup rapat. Beberapa lampu menyala bersinar di tengah gelapnya malam.

Hanya dapur yang menyala, di mana Lust terus memeluk tubuh molek nan seksi gadis kesayangannya. Dan Halilintar menikmati tubuh gagah sang pemuda.

Lust menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja dekat lemari es. Dan Halilintar menyandarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pelukan Lust. Membiarkan pemuda itu mencium leher dan bahu sang gadis. Tapi kemudian tawa kecil dari Halilintar membuat Lust menjauhkan wajahnya dan memandang heran gadis tersebut.

"Oh, astaga. Aku merasa begitu kekanakan…"

"Hm? Maksudmu?"

Hali tersenyum sembari melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan memandang wajah Lust. Memberikannya ciuman kecil di bibir.

"Aku merasa ingin terus bersamamu. Seperti seorang anak yang tak ingin kawan bermainnya pergi."

Hali tak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya melihat Lust mengangkat alis. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum lebar dan memeluk kembali tubuh molek kekasihnya. "Itu wajar. Aku juga merasa demikian."

Malam yang sunyi dan dingin bagai tak ingin mengganggu kemesraan sepasang kekasih yang saling merasakan hangatnya cinta pasangan mereka. Dunia serasa milik mereka berdua.

Dalam hati terdalam sebenarnya Lust tengah berjuang keras menahan diri.

Ia tahu jelas kenapa Blaze begitu menyukai memeluk dada Halilintar.

Dan kini Lust tengah merasakan betapa empuknya dada gadis pujaannya menempel di dada bidang miliknya. Belum lagi wangi tubuh Halilintar dan wajahnya yang begitu menggoda hasrat Lust.

Hampir Lust tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya jika saja tak ada suara mengganggu tiba-tiba…

"Ehem."

Hali melompat terkejut dan reflek menjauh dari Lust. Begitu pula Lust, yang justru kemudian bernapas lega bisa mengatur detak jantungnya kembali karena perjuangannya menahan nafsu pada Halilintar.

"Maaf, kita ganggu… hehehe."

Taufan dan Gempa saling menyembunyikan senyum di balik jemari mereka. Sementara Blaze berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona, malu melihat kedua insan yang tengah bermesraan di dapur. Gadis kekanakan itu merasa tak pantas melihat pemandangan dewasa penuh kemesraan.

"Ka-kalian…! Mau apa, sih?" Desis Hali berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara keras. Lust menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya canggung sambil menunduk dan berbalik menyembunyikan wajahnya yang juga merona tak kalah merahnya dengan wajah Halilintar.

"Umm… kita penasaran sama yang Lust katakan tadi siang."

Lust mengangkat alis mendengar namanya disebut oleh Taufan. Hali juga terheran sambil memandangi kekasihnya.

"Aku? Memang aku ngomong apa tadi siang?"

"Anu, itu… yang soal Air-ah maksudku Ice dan Sloth…," Gempa memberanikan diri masuk ke dapur mendekati Lust dan Hali. Taufan dan Blaze mengikuti. Tanpa sungkan, Blaze kemudian memeluk dada kesayangannya yang disambut Halilintar dengan belaian lembut di kepala gadis emosional nan manja tersebut.

"Ice dan Sloth? Kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Ng… Katamu, kau tahu apa yang dibisikkan Ice pada Sloth…," tambah Taufan.

"Iya, bro. Kita orang penasaran, bro."

"Kasih tau kita, kenapa?"

Lust dan Hali nyaris menjerit melihat Greed dan Gluttony tengah menopang dagu mereka di pinggir jendela dapur bersama Pride yang sedang memijit keningnya. Ia berusaha sabar pada tingkah dua badut yang selalu saja membuat orang lain ingin menonjok mereka.

"Ka-kalian-! HEH! SEJAK KAPAN DI SITU!?"

Halilintar langsung berusaha menenangkan Lust yang menaikkan suaranya. Taufan dan Gempa langsung menaruh telunjuk mereka di bibir dengan panik, berharap Tok Aba tak terbangun. Blaze justru nampak ceria bertemu kekasihnya malam itu.

Gluttony dan Greed memasuki dapur melalui pintu belakang sambil cengar-cengir. Pride hanya menghela napas sambil mendekati Gempa.

"Heh, kuman! Sejak kapan kalian ngintip?"

"Ih, galak banget."

"Sejak kamu sama Hali ciuman mesra~ Aduh, aku iri, masbro~ "

Tentu saja para Boboiboy tertawa geli mendengar ledekan dua Fang jenaka tersebut. Hali yang juga menahan Lust yang nyaris ingin menonjok saudara-saudaranya juga tak bisa menahan senyum. Ia jelas malu luar biasa, tapi wajah Lust yang merona juga membuatnya geli.

"Lu, Pride! Ngapain ikut-ikutan duo kutu monyet ini!?"

"Yah, kuakui aku juga penasaran dengan apa yang dibisikkan Ice pada Sloth selama ini. Dan juga ingin menanyakannya padamu." Ujar Pride santai sambil memeluk pinggang Gempa. "Tapi, jujur aku sama sekali tak ada niat untuk mengintip kalian. Dua ini saja yang terus menahanku supaya tetap diam dari balik jendela."

"Lah, kok kita disalahin? Kan asyik liat mesra-mesraan secara _live_."

Greed mengangguk menyetujui pembelaan Glu yang justru membuat Lust semakin sebal.

"Heh, belum pernah kelilipan pisau, yah?"

Halilintar kembali menengahi sambil menahan tawa. Para Boboiboy tertawa kecil melihat para Fang berdebat seperti anak kecil. Greed tak lama turut mendekati Taufan dan memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Diikuti Gluttony yang memeluk sambil mencium pipi Blaze.

"Jadiii… apa kau bisa beri tahu pada kami apa yang kau tahu soal mereka berdua?" Bujuk Greed.

Lust menghela napas. Sebesar itu kah rasa penasaran mereka pada apa yang dibisikkan Ice kepada Sloth?

Tapi begitu melihat Halilintar, Lust menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu juga menaruh rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

Tak bisa berkutik, Lust akhirnya menyetujui dengan membawa mereka menuju keluar rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada yang nebak-nebak bahwa ini chapter terakhir? Sayang sekali ternyata masih ada beberapa chapter xD**

 **Ada yang udah bosan? Nggak usah dilanjut baca aja nggak apa-apa ^^ Kalian udah bertahan baca sampe sini saya juga udah seneng ^^**

 **Saya pingin nambahin konflik lagi, karena mereka sudah terlanjur saling sayang pada pribadi masing-masing dan ogah untuk balik menyatu menjadi Fang dan Boboiboy xD**

 **So, bagaimana kelanjutannya? Stay tune buat minggu depan ^^**


	30. The Last Date

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING!** **Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **The Last Date**_

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari yang dingin dan sunyi memberi kesempatan para jangkrik bernyanyi merdu. Di kala semua orang tertidur, dua insan tengah berbincang menikmati waktu mereka di bawah gelapnya langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

Di taman dekat rumah Tok Aba, di mana kedai coklat sang kakek kini tengah tutup karena hari sudah larut, Ice dan Sloth nampak sedang menikmati waktu mereka berdua.

Ice melangkah agak jauh dari Sloth yang terus menggandeng kedua tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan melepas genggaman tangannya perlahan.

Kepala Ice menengadah ke langit. Ia merentangkan kedua tangan, dan tiba-tiba salju turun dengan lembut di tempat mereka berdiri.

Sloth terkagum. Ia turut merentangkan kedua tangan, berusaha menangkap butiran lembut kristal dingin tersebut.

"Ice, ini luar biasa!"

Ice tersenyum tersipu dipuji oleh kekasihnya. Gadis itu kemudian teringat sesuatu dan menarik lengan sang pemuda untuk mengikutinya entah ke mana. Ternyata hanya sampai di jalanan aspal di samping taman yang sepi itu.

Kakinya yang memijak aspal membuat jalanan tiba-tiba bersinar. Sebuah kekuatan dari Ice mengalir dan membekukan jalanan. Sloth takjub luar biasa.

Kembali gadis bertudung itu menggunakan kekuatannya dengan menyentuh kakinya sendiri dan kaki Sloth. Sepasang sepatu _ice skate_ terpasang di kaki masing-masing.

Senyuman manis sang gadis bagai senyuman seorang bidadari yang menggoda Sloth untuk mengikutinya. Kedua remaja tersebut meluncur perlahan di atas aspal es yang licin.

Keduanya kini asyik menari dengan gemulai bersama meluncur di es tersebut. Gadis dengan jaket bertudung biru muda itu tak menyangka Sloth bisa mengikuti gerakannya dan meluncur dengan indah.

Sang pemuda berhenti dan mengeluarkan kuasa bayangnya. Beruang Bayang keluar dan membiarkan tubuhnya meluncur di atas es dengan malas membuat Ice tertawa gemas.

Sang gadis menempatkan jemarinya di depan bibir dan meniup butiran-butiran kristal kecil pada Beruang Bayang. Sloth takjub melihat Beruang Bayang yang berwarna hitam pekat kini berwarna putih bersih, bagai beruang kutub yang asli.

Beruang raksasa tersebut menyodorkan kepalanya pada Ice dengan manja, bahkan membiarkan gadis itu menaiki punggungnya. Sloth tersenyum mendekati gadis pujaannya.

"Ini luar biasa sekali, Ice. Terima kasih."

"Kau lebih menyukai saat-saat kita berbaring di atas gelembung air bersama, atau menyukaiku yang saat ini?" Tanya Ice lembut. Sloth tersenyum.

"Aku menyukai keduanya. Semuanya. Semua yang ada di dalam dirimu. Baik Air maupun Ice."

Gadis bertudung tersebut kembali tersipu dan membiarkan Sloth duduk di belakang dirinya di atas Beruang Bayang yang kini berwarna putih bersih.

"Kau tak dingin, Sloth?"

"Hm? Tidak. Memelukmu begini membuatku hangat."

"Grrhhh…"

Sang pemuda mengangkat alis mendengar geraman jinak Beruang Bayang. "Nampaknya ia juga menikmati musim dingin lokal ini."

Ice tertawa-tawa melihat Beruang Bayang menikmati dirinya mengeluarkan napas yang berwarna putih di udara. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menangkap butiran salju dan memakannya.

"Aku ingin kita bisa seperti ini selalu."

Kalimat yang diucapkan sedih oleh Ice membuat Sloth terdiam. Ia memeluk semakin erat dan mencium pipi kekasihnya.

"Aku juga. Tapi… kita tetap harus kembali seperti semula."

"Tak boleh' kah? Tak bisa' kah aku egois untuk sekali ini saja dalam hidupku sebagai Boboiboy Ice?" Gumam Ice sembari menggigit bibir. Rasa sedih dan kecewa bergumul dalam batinnya.

Tak lama ia merasa pipinya disentuh Sloth dan mengiringnya agak menyamping. Sebuah ciuman manis terasa begitu lembut, sedikit mengejutkan Ice namun gadis itu menikmatinya.

"Aku juga ingin sekali egois. Memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri. Memelukmu hingga suatu saat aku harus menghadapi maut."

Ice meneteskan air mata dalam diam. Begitu sakit, begitu sedih. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sloth yang terus memeluknya tanpa ingin melepas.

Beruang Bayang hanya diam, seakan tahu kesedihan kedua remaja yang tengah duduk di punggungnya.

Tak lama Sloth turun dan menggenggam kedua tangan Ice, turut menarik untuk turun dengan hati-hati. Gadis bertudung biru itu sedikit terkejut begitu Sloth melepas topi sang gadis es dari kepalanya.

Sloth tersenyum membuat wajah tampannya berpendar cerah. Tangannya membelai pipi dan rambut pendek Ice. Helaian rambut putih menghias, kontras dengan warna mata biru samudra yang bersinar bagai kristal.

"Kau cantik sekali Ice. Ijinkan aku menikmati dan mengingat dirimu seutuhnya di saat-saat terakhir ini."

Tetesan air mata kembali mengalir. Ice memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali. Kali ini dengan senyum.

Ia akan membuat kenangan yang cantik untuk Sloth. Tak boleh ada kenangan sedih.

Di atas es keduanya berpelukan, perlahan mereka mendekatkan wajah masing-masing. Bibir mereka hendak bersentuhan dengan manis dan hangat…

"HUACHIU!"

… kalau tidak ada suara bersin yang menginterupsi.

"Ssssh! Greed!"

"Dingiiiiiin!"

Kedua insan yang masih berdiri di atas es menyadari para saudara dan saudari mereka mengintip dari balik pepohonan di taman.

Suara yang mengganggu itu benar-benar membuat Sloth ingin sekali meminta Beruang Bayang menghempas mereka sejauh mungkin. Ice justru terkekeh kecil mendengar suara-suara yang ia kenal.

Perlahan sang gadis melepas pelukannya dan berseluncur menuju para saudarinya yang terpaksa keluar dari persembunyian mereka karena sudah diketahui oleh para target yang tengah mereka intip.

 **Srrrrrrrkkkk…!**

Blaze tak bisa menahan rasa takjubnya melihat Ice berseluncur dengan gemulai di atas aspal yang dilapisi es tebal. "Ooooh! Keren sekali, Ice! A-aku mau coba!"

"Jangan, Blaze. Kau nanti kedinginan!"

Tapi Halilintar buru-buru melarang karena selain Ice, para Boboiboy lain tak mengenakan baju hangat. Ia khawatir Blaze akan sakit karena kedinginan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sloth dengan dingin sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya di saku celana sembari berseluncur mendekati para Fang.

"Eh, anu… kita cuma… penasaran…"

"Mereka penasaran apa yang Ice bisikkan padamu setiap ia membujukmu." Lust langsung memotong tuturan Gluttony yang ragu-ragu. Sloth hanya menghela napas mendengarnya.

Gempa kembali meyakinkan rasa penasaran mereka, "Umm, jadi ini yang selalu dibisikkan Ice? Kalian mencari tempat untuk berseluncur?"

Ice menggeleng, "Tidak. Kan' sebelumnya aku belum berubah menjadi Boboiboy Ice. Aku selalu membujuk Sloth dengan menjanjikan ia boleh tidur-tiduran di atas gelembung air yang biasa kukeluarkan dengan kekuatanku sebagai Boboiboy Air. Biasanya kami berbaring berdua sebelum tidur."

Tentu saja hanya Lust yang tahu aktifitas kedua pasangan yang doyan bersantai itu.

Lust selalu pulang malam. Ia baru mandi dan makan setelah semua orang sudah lelah dan terlelap. Sejak Sloth sering menghilang di kala para Fang lain sudah terlelap, Lust menjadi penasaran dan mencari tahu. Melihat Sloth yang senantiasa berbaring dengan Air di atas gelembung air, kekasih dari Halilintar itu akhirnya sadar apa yang selalu dibisikkan Air pada Sloth.

Tentu saja Lust bisa membaca sisi 'nafsu' dari Sloth bahwa pemuda tersebut sangat ingin sekali bisa berbaring seperti Boboiboy Air di atas gelembung yang nampak empuk dan sejuk itu. Dan mengingat ia ingin sekali bisa tidur bersama gadis yang ia cintai, Lust langsung dapat menebak, Air atau yang kini dikenal sebagai Ice menjanjikan mereka akan berbaring bersama di atas gelembung air.

"Kalau siang kalian pasti mengganggu jam santaiku. Jadi aku hanya bisa menikmati waktu berdua sepuasnya dengan Air, eh, Ice pada malam hari saja." Lanjut Sloth.

Pride menggeleng kepalanya perlahan mendengar penjelasan tersebut. Gempa terkekeh geli, namun ia dapat memahami keinginan Sloth. Sementara Gluttony dan Greed masih heboh ingin mencoba berseluncur di atas es. Blaze terus membujuk Halilintar agar ia juga bisa berseluncur. Taufan dan Ice tertawa kecil melihat gadis manja tersebut seperti seorang anak yang memohon pada ibunya melakukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Sementara Lust tertawa kecil sambil meminta pada Hali agar mengijinkan Blaze.

"Ayolah, Hali. Sekali ini. Toh ini saat-saat kita bisa bersama-sama terakhir kalinya."

Mendengar bisikan Lust tersebut membuat Halilintar sedih. Namun itulah kenyataannya. Dan Blaze juga pasti ingin sekali bersenang-senang dengan Glu yang ia cintai.

Helaan napas mengawali sebuah senyuman kecil di bibir Halilintar. Sebuah anggukan membuat Blaze bersorak girang.

"Ah, tapi kenakan jaket dulu! Nanti kau sakit! Apalagi ini sudah malam!"

Taufan dan Gempa langsung berlari menuju rumah, berjingkat perlahan untuk mengambil jaket di kamar dan kembali ke taman dekat rumah mereka.

Para Fang telah mengenakan jaket mereka dengan erat sebagai penghalau udara dingin yang ditimbulkan oleh es dan salju karya Ice.

Berseluncur ternyata tidak semudah yang Blaze pikirkan. Ia berulang kali jatuh dan akhirnya harus berpegangan pada Ice. Gluttony tersenyum gemas pada Blaze yang mengeluhkan betapa susahnya berseluncur. Pemuda itu akhirnya menggantikan Ice sebagai pegangan Blaze. Sang gadis tertawa-tawa setiap terjatuh pada pelukan kekasihnya.

Pada akhirnya Blaze menyerah dan bermain salju di tepi jalanan beku. Glu menemani gadis yang paling ia sayangi tersebut membuat boneka raksasa dari salju. Siapa pun akan merasa gemas melihat kedua insan yang kekanakan tengah membangun boneka salju itu.

Halilintar berjuang keras menjaga keseimbangan di atas es dengan sepatu luncur yang dibuat Ice dengan kekuatannya. Lust terus berjaga di depan sambil menggenggam erat lengan Hali sementara gadis itu terus panik karena licinnya es yang ia pijak.

"Jangan lepas! Jangan lepas! Jangan lepas! Jangan lepas! Jangan lepas!"

"Tidak, Hali. Aku tak akan lepas." Lust terus terkekeh geli melihat gadis tegar itu panik.

Taufan dan Greed dengan riang meluncur menemani Sloth dan Ice. Karena Taufan terbiasa mengendarai _hoverboard_ , ia lihai dalam menjaga keseimbangan di atas es licin tersebut.

Gempa yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menguasai merasa puas melihat dirinya bisa meluncur perlahan meski harus hati-hati. Ia menyadari Pride yang telah mengenakan sepatu luncurnya justru hanya duduk di atas rerumputan di pinggir aspal es.

"Pride? Kau tak meluncur?"

"Hmph. Tidak. Hanya buang waktu."

Gempa terdiam namun tak lama senyuman di bibirnya melebar.

"Ooh. Baiklah."

"Hoi, kenapa nggak meluncur? Takut, yah?" Ledekan Lust dari jauh membuat Pride panas hati. Gempa hanya terdiam melihat kekasihnya berdiri penuh amarah di atas rerumputan.

"Enak aja! Aku nggak takut, brengsek!"

Tapi Gempa tahu kalimat yang diucapkan Pride justru sebaliknya. Sayang, harga diri dalam diri pemuda itu membuatnya tak terima ledekan Lust.

Gempa hanya diam melihat kaki pemuda itu gemetaran.

Sementara Lust tertawa-tawa menjauh sambil membimbing Halilintar dalam pelukannya, Gempa perlahan menggandeng lengan Pride dengan lembut.

"Ayo. Bersamaku."

Pride tergagap. Wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Tak apa. Kita bersama-sama meluncur perlahan."

Senyuman lembut Gempa membuat pemuda itu lebih tenang. Ia memercayakan dirinya ditarik lembut oleh gadis di hadapannya. Tentu saja Pride berjuang keras menjaga keseimbangan, dan ia tak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya memang takut.

Meski Gempa sudah membimbingnya dengan hati-hati, kaki Pride berkata lain. Es yang licin setengah mati itu tak memberi toleransi bahwa pada akhirnya Pride terpeleset. Dan dengan sukses keduanya jatuh.

Untung lengan Pride melindungi kepala Gempa sehingga gadis itu tak terbentur. Namun posisi keduanya membuat Pride luar biasa malu.

Gempa berada di bawah Pride yang sedang berjuang keras untuk berdiri namun terus tergelincir sehingga terpaksa menindih kekasihnya itu.

"Wah! Ma-maaf, Gem-! Aduh!"

"Pr-Pride, kau tak apa? Perlahan saja. Tak apa-apa."

Di tengah dinginnya udara yang ditimbulkan karena es dan salju, Pride justru merasa wajahnya panas luar biasa diiringi detak jantung yang berlomba-lomba bagai akan melompat keluar.

Wajah manis Gempa yang memandangnya dengan polos tak bisa membuat Pride menjadi lebih tenang. Terlebih wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

Sebelum Pride menjadi lebih panik, Gempa menangkup kedua pipi pemuda tersebut. ia tersenyum kecil dan memberinya ciuman di ujung hidung Pride, membuat cowok tersebut terdiam tak memberontak memaksakan diri untuk bergerak.

Akhirnya Gempa berhasil membuat Pride lebih tenang dan bisa duduk perlahan-lahan di atas es.

"Kau tak apa, Pride?"

Tentu saja Pride malu luar biasa. Tapi sikap Gempa padanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan ketidak sanggupan Pride bermain seluncur es. Itu membuat Pride merasa lebih nyaman dan tak lagi malu pada kekasihnya.

Sementara cowok di samping Gempa mengatur napas, gadis bermanik keemasan tersebut mengelus punggung Pride agar lebih tenang. "Duduk di atas rumput saja, yuk. Di atas es begini dingin."

Pride mengangguk dan perlahan-lahan mundur ke rerumputan di mana ia duduk sebelum diprofokasi Lust tadi.

Sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangan, Pride memberikan uap dari napas di kedua telapak tangannya yang kedinginan. Ia menggerutu tak hentinya sampai Gempa membantu memberi napas pada tangan Pride yang memang terasa dingin.

Pemuda tersebut terdiam membiarkan kekasihnya membantu menghangatkan tangan. Sungguh cantik dan manis penuh kehangatan wujud bidadari yang berada di sisinya kini.

Masing-masing Fang dan Boboiboy menikmati waktu bersama pasangan mereka.

Sungguh mereka tak ingin kesemua itu berakhir.

Namun waktu berkata lain.

Melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul lewat tengah malam, Gempa memanggil semua saudarinya untuk kembali ke kamar beristirahat. Sama halnya dengan para Fang.

Blaze dan Gluttony sempat merengek tak ingin meninggalkan boneka salju mereka. Tapi bujuk rayu Halilintar akhirnya meluluhkan Blaze dan membuatnya menurut.

Masing-masing mengucapkan selamat tidur dan memberikan kecupan selamat malam sebelum ke kamar masing-masing.

Esok hari mereka akan berkencan ke Taman Ria sesuai yang direncanakan. Sebelum bersatu kembali seperti semula. Sebelum masing-masing Fang dan Boboiboy harus mengucapkan sampai jumpa di tubuh asal mereka.

Namun bagi mereka kencan esok hari bagai saat-saat mereka harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada masing-masing pribadi Fang dan Boboiboy.

Selamat tinggal yang abadi.

* * *

Sarapan yang beraroma wangi mengundang selera telah tersaji di atas tikar dekat kedai Tok Aba yang telah siap menunggu kedatangan pelanggan mereka.

Namun sebelum semua orang melakukan aktifitas masing-masing tentu sarapan merupakan kewajiban yang tak boleh terlewat.

Terutama bagi Gluttony. Yang menyadari itu adalah sarapan terakhirnya bersama-sama dengan Blaze tercinta. Blaze juga menyadari hal tersebut, maka dengan segenap tenaga dan perasaan ia memasak untuk Gluttony-nya tercinta.

Sloth menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam membuat Ice yang berada di sampingnya tersenyum sambil menjemur cucian mereka. Sebenarnya bukan hanya aroma pagi hari yang dinikmati Sloth, namun juga aroma sabun cuci dari cucian yang menjadi kenangan indah baginya bersama Ice setiap pagi. Sang pemuda berusaha menghirup segala aroma pagi bersama Ice dan menyimpannya dalam memori sebagai kenangan yang paling indah baginya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kedai dari pasar, Greed berusaha membuat waktunya dengan Taufan adalah yang paling spesial. Mengingat itu adalah hari terakhir ia bersama-sama gadis pujaannya menikmati waktu berbelanja.

Pride yang baru saja mandi, tengah mengenakan pakaian di samping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah ketukan lembut terdengar dari pintu. Gempa masuk ke dalam gudang kamar yang gelap namun tersinarkan cahaya matahari dari jendela. Di tangan gadis itu ada jaket milik Pride yang baru saja ia setrika.

Sungguh senyuman yang menyapa Pride membuat pemuda itu enggan mengakui bahwa hari itu begitu terasa indah sekaligus menyedihkan. Gempa mendekati kekasihnya dan disambut pelukan hangat dari Pride. "Terima kasih sudah menyetrikakan jaketku, Gempa."

Ucapan terima kasih yang nyaris tak pernah dilontarkan Pride pada siapa pun terdengar begitu lembut dan tulus di telinga Gempa.

Sementara di ruang tamu, Halilintar masih mengelap segala perabotan dibantu Lust, yang tak hentinya mencuri pandang melihat kekasihnya. Segala lekuk tubuh yang indah dan penuh gairah bagi pemuda itu ingin direkamnya dan disimpan dalam ingatan. Hanya untuk Lust seorang.

Halilintar menyadari pandangan Lust. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mendekati sang pemuda, memberinya pelukan hangat dan ciuman manis di bibir, dibalas tak kalah panas oleh Lust. Namun Hali menghentikannya sebelum berlebih. Senyuman lembut dari sang gadis mengundang sebuah ciuman yang lain di kening dari Lust. " _I love you_ , Halilintar."

Jemari keduanya bertaut, tak terlepas meski Blaze telah berseru memanggil semua orang untuk sarapan.

Canda tawa terdengar ceria. Meski ada kesedihan di balik semua itu, para Boboiboy tak ingin kekasih mereka mendapatkan kenangan haru biru. Para Fang benar-benar menghargai segala usaha keras pujaan mereka.

Tanpa sungkan mereka tunjukkan perhatian penuh kasih yang hangat. Terutama Lust. Berkali-kali ia menarik lengan Hali agar mendekat padanya. Gadis dingin itu merona, namun tak menolak. Kenyataannya ia tahu akan merindukan segala yang ada di diri Lust.

Dalam hati, Adu Du turut bersedih melihat kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya. Berkali-kali ia melihat sirat kesedihan di wajah para gadis elemental tersebut.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Kami sudah bertekad untuk kembali seperti semula, kok."

Alien cebol itu sedikit terkejut mendapati Pride yang duduk di sampingnya bertutur dengan tegas di antara riuh ceria suasana sarapan pagi. Dengan tenang pemuda itu meneguk air di gelasnya. Gempa yang duduk mendampingi Pride juga turut tersenyum lembut pada alien sahabat mereka.

"Terima kasih, Adu Du. Kau telah berjuang keras untuk kami."

Senyuman dari Pride membuat alien kotak itu lebih merasa lega dan yakin. Para sahabatnya telah mengambil keputusan dengan tegas.

* * *

Saat yang ditunggu tiba. Kelima Fang dan Boboiboy telah bersiap berangkat ke Taman Ria.

Mereka berpamitan pada Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang menjaga kedai dibantu Probe.

Taufan dan Greed telah lebih dahulu melaju dengan _hoverboard_ milik Taufan. Blaze dan Gluttony bergandengan sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi 'Di Sini Senang, Di Sana Senang'. Ice dan Sloth yang berjalan di belakang mereka tertawa-tawa kecil melihat pasangan kekanakan tersebut.

Pride menyodorkan lengan kirinya pada Gempa, mengijinkan gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya memeluk lengan kekar Pride. Gempa merasa begitu aman dan nyaman berjalan bersama Pride mengikuti Blaze dan Gluttony serta Ice dan Sloth.

Sementara itu Lust menggandeng Halilintar dengan dekat. Bibirnya mendekat pada telinga Halilintar.

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat dahulu sebelum ke Taman Ria, boleh?"

Hali mengangguk membuat Lust tersenyum dan kemudian merangkulnya, membimbing ke suatu tempat yang familiar bagi Hali.

Toko bunga tempat Lust bekerja di sebelah _cafe_ kenangan Halilintar menjadi perhentian pertama sebelum Taman Ria.

Halilintar mengerti kenapa Lust mengajaknya ke tempat itu.

Bunga-bunga warna-warni yang menghias bagian depan toko mungil tak membuat Halilintar tenang. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana jika bertemu Bu Nisa nanti.

Begitu kedua remaja tersebut memasuki toko, senyuman ramah dari Bu Nisa menjadi sambutan hangat serta penuh penyesalan dari Hali. Gadis itu luar biasa malu dan menyesal atas kesalah pahaman yang terjadi hingga hubungannya dengan Lust sempat dalam kalut.

"Ini Halilintar? Salam kenal. Saya Nisa. Lust sering sekali cerita mengenai dirimu."

Hali tersipu, ingin ia mengucapkan maaf karena segala pikiran buruknya yang lalu. Namun sebelum gadis itu mengeluarkan niatnya, wanita yang baru menikah setahun lalu di hadapan Halilintar langsung memahami dan menghentikan niat sang gadis yang ia rasa tak perlu diucapkan itu.

"Lust banyak sekali bercerita tentangmu. Ia selalu membanggakan memiliki kekasih yang cantik, begitu dingin dan tegas tapi juga pemalu dan manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Aku sempat bingung orang yang bagaimana yang digambarkan oleh Lust. Tapi kurasa semua itu benar-benar terdeskripsikan dengan tepat setelah bertemu denganmu."

Lust tersenyum-senyum sambil tersipu mendengar penuturan bos-nya. Halilintar turut menunduk dengan rona di wajah mendengar segala pujian yang Lust utarakan pada Bu Nisa.

Tiba-tiba denting bel toko terdengar begitu pintu terbuka. Seorang pria tengah membawa beberapa dus di kedua tangannya.

"Oh, terima kasih, sayang. Dengan ini semua sudah beres."

Hali dan Lust langsung bisa menebak pria tersebut adalah suami Bu Nisa yang telah beres mengurus kepindahan mereka dan kini menetap tinggal di daerah tersebut.

"Lust, Hali. Kenalkan, ini suamiku."

Pria yang tersenyum pada dua remaja tersebut langsung disadari Halilintar sebagai orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak ketika dirinya mendapati Lust tengah mengalungi liontin milik Bu Nisa. Pria yang saat itu seharusnya bertemu dengan Lust dan Bu Nisa, namun Lust justru mengejar Halilintar yang telah salah paham.

Keempatnya mengobrol beberapa saat. Dan Lust berpamitan karena kontrak kerjanya selesai setelah suami dari Bu Nisa selesai mengurus kepindahan. Tepat saat para Fang dan Boboiboy juga harus bersatu tentu saja.

Sebuah amplop disodorkan oleh suami istri pemilik toko bunga pada karyawan muda mereka. Gaji yang menurut Lust jumlahnya sangat besar itu membuat terkejut dirinya.

"I-ini terlalu banyak…!"

Suami Bu Nisa tertawa kecil sambil merangkul istrinya. "Tidak. Dengan segala kerja keras dan pertolonganmu, kami benar-benar berterima kasih. Saya sempat kebingungan siapa yang akan membantu dan menjaga istri saya sementara ia harus tinggal di sini sendirian untuk selama saya tak ada. Kami sungguh tertolong, Lust. Terima kasih banyak. Terimalah hadiah itu. Gunakan untuk kencan kalian berdua."

Lust tergirang karena impiannya tercapai.

Kencan dengan Halilintar menggunakan uang hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri.

Gadis berjaket hitam-merah tersebut tersenyum lebar. Ia belum pernah melihat Lust sebahagia itu.

"Ayo, Hali! Kali ini kencan kita akan sangat menyenangkan!"

Genggaman tangan yang erat dan hangat membuat senyuman di bibir Halilintar melebar. Saat itu Lust merasa dirinya adalah pemuda paling beruntung di dunia, dan Halilintar adalah gadis paling cantik di dunia yang ia kencani.

Keduanya bergegas menuju Taman Ria untuk mengganti kencan mereka yang sebelumnya berakhir sedih.

Namun kenyataan perpisahan yang akan datang nanti entah apakah justru menambah kesedihan untuk mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, Mohon maaf lahir batin, semuanya^^**

 **Saya tahu terlambat terlalu lama untuk update. Saya minta maaf, yah**

 **Akhir bulan ini pada tanggal 30-31 Juli akan ada event di SMESCO. Yaitu Comifuro ^^ Saya akan hadir dan menjual beberapa poster Boboiboy. Ditunggu kehadiran kalian yah ^^**

 **Semoga Lebaran kali ini adalah lebaran yang terbaik untuk kalian semua ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^7**


	31. Fallen

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING!** **Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fallen**_

 **.**

 **.**

Gluttony dan Blaze tergirang, memanggil-manggil saudara dan saudari mereka yang lain agar cepat memasuki Taman Ria.

"Nanti kita naik _jet coaster_! Lalu ke Rumah Kaca! Lalu _jet coaster_ lagi! Ah, jangan lupa Rumah Hantu! Lalu naik _jet coaster_ lagi!"

Pride menaikkan alis mendengar ' _jet coaster_ ' berulang kali. Nampak kedua 'bocah' tersebut benar-benar ingin menaiki wahana tersebut berkali kali tak peduli meski harus ribuan. "Mereka ini semangat sekali."

Gempa terkekeh kecil membiarkan Gluttony dan Blaze dalam kebahagiaan mereka. Setidaknya bukan rasa sedih karena perpisahan yang mereka rasakan untuk sementara waktu itu.

Keduanya semakin ramai ketika Lust dan Halilintar muncul menyusul bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Ayoayoayoayoayo!"

"Iya, Glu. Sabaaar…"

Sayang sekali permintaan Pride tak digubris. Gluttony dan Blaze semakin heboh mendorong serta menarik-narik Lust dan Hali menuju loket.

Akhirnya para remaja itu memasuki gerbang Taman Ria. Sebelum berpencar para Fang mencocokkan jam di tangan mereka masing-masing dan berjanji sore nanti tepat pukul lima akan berkumpul di depan pintu masuk.

Para pasangan tersebut berpencar bersama kekasih mereka masing-masing menuju wahana yang menjadi pilihan mereka.

"Kau mau naik apa?"

Gempa belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan Pride. Ia kebingungan membuka-buka peta Taman Ria. Namun tak lama matanya tertuju pada satu titik. "Ng, ah! Aku rasa… Rumah Hantu boleh juga."

"… Kau yakin?"

"Yap, ayo ke sana!" ujar Gempa ceria sambil menggandeng lengan Pride. Tak diduga Gempa, begitu mereka memasuki wahana, teriakan Pride nyaris terdengar setiap muncul hantu-hantu yang menakuti mereka.

Greed dan Taufan yang melewati wahana tersebut sampai terheran mendengar teriakan yang begitu keras dari dalam sana. "Siapa itu yang teriak keras sekali?"

"Kok seperti suara Pride?"

"Ahahah, sepertinya tak mungkin." Taufan menarik tangan Greed dari wahana seram tersebut. "Ayo, ke sana!"

Tak lama kemudian, Gempa berusaha menenangkan Pride yang terduduk lemas di dekat taman setelah mereka keluar dari Rumah Hantu.

"Pride… Ka-kau baik-baik saja?"

Sang pemuda hanya berdiam sembari duduk membungkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tepukan dan elusan di punggung membuat dirinya lebih tenang. Tapi ia malu mengakui ketakutannya tadi.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tanya dahulu apa kau ingin menaiki wahana tadi…"

Pride mengangkat wajahnya menatap Gempa. Ia melihat wajah penuh sesal dari gadis tersebut.

"Ka-kau tak apa melihatku begini?"

"…? Apa maksudmu?"

"A-aku… aku merasa diriku mengecewakan tadi… Maaf, aku… penakut. Yah, ng… Fang sendiri sebenarnya terkadang penakut… hanya saja berusaha menyembunyikannya… karena… harga diri."

Gempa tersenyum kecil dan memeluk tubuh gagah Pride, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang pemuda. "Memang kenapa dengan itu?"

"Eh-ng…"

"Aku tak peduli. Yang penting saat ini aku mau bersenang-senang denganmu. Kali ini kau yang memilihkan wahananya, ya?"

Pride mengangguk dan kemudian berdiri, menggandeng Gempa berjalan menuju wahana berikutnya.

Sementara itu Blaze dan Gluttony sudah asyik bersorak-sorak menaiki _jet coaster_. Entah berapa kali mereka berencana menikmati wahana itu. Sepertinya lima kali saja tak cukup bagi duo ceria yang selalu mencari-cari ketegangan tersebut.

"Lagiii! Lagiii!" Sorak kedua 'bocah' tersebut membuat petugas di wahana _jet coaster_ terheran.

Greed mengajak Taufan ke _game center_ memainkan pancing boneka, tembak sasaran, dan lainnya, berusaha mengumpulkan poin agar mendapat hadiah.

Hingga keduanya memutuskan mencoba mesin dansa. Lagu mulai dengan _beat_ yang bersemangat dan semakin cepat. Para pengunjung _game center_ dibuat takjub dan berkerumun menonton kedua remaja yang tengah asyik menari di atas mesin tersebut.

Greed dan Taufan tengah dibuat kagum oleh masing-masing. Keduanya begitu menikmati berdansa dengan pasangan mereka. Kaki dan tangan bergerak dengan semangat sesuai irama dan langkah yang muncul di layar mesin.

Begitu lagu selesai barulah keduanya sadar mereka dikelilingi banyak penonton yang bertepuk tangan meriah untuk mereka. Agak canggung keduanya tersenyum dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada penonton dadakan yang dengan meriahnya memberi tepuk tangan tak henti.

Di lain tempat, Ice dan Sloth menaiki _carousel_ sambil menikmati es krim di tangan mereka. Pemandangan manis Ice yang duduk di atas kuda-kudaan yang berputar lembut menjadi pemandangan terindah bagi Sloth. Ia merasa tuan putrinya adalah yang paling cantik di seluruh dunia saat itu.

Begitu selesai, Ice menggandeng tangan Sloth dan membuka map taman bermain. "Mau ke mana lagi?"

"Hmm, mana ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau Istana Boneka?"

"Na-nanti aku tertidur… Aku mudah sekali tertidur di ruang gelap."

Ice terkekeh kecil, "Tak apa. Kau bisa tidur di bahuku."

Agak malu-malu Sloth menyetujui pilihan Ice.

Begitu menaiki kereta yang berlayar pelan di atas air, lagu wahana mulai terdengar. Aliran yang tenang membawa keduanya memasuki sebuah istana yang gelap namun kemudian semakin remang dan terang karena cahaya lampu yang menghias serta boneka-boneka yang menari di panggung kanan-kiri jalur kereta.

Boneka-boneka dengan warna cerah ceria dan nampak lucu membuat Ice tersenyum melihatnya. Tak lama terasa kepala Sloth bersandar di bahu. Ice sedikit menoleh mendapati pemuda itu menutup matanya. Namun tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Ice.

"Selamat tidur, Sloth."

"Tidak, aku tak mau tertidur."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu, mendengar suaramu, merasakan kehangatan tubuhmu, dan menghirup aroma tubuhmu."

Ice tersenyum lebih lebar sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Sloth. Wangi shampo dari rambut sang pemuda akan ia rindukan. Juga genggaman erat tangannya yang hangat.

Lagu dalam Istana Boneka mengalun tanpa mengganggu kemesraan kedua insan yang tengah menikmati saat-saat terakhir mereka di kereta yang mengalir perlahan.

Sementara Lust menggandeng Halilintar menuju wahana yang berupa _booth-booth_ kecil. Ada banyak hadiah yang digantung pada sebuah _booth_ lempar sasaran. Sebuah boneka harimau menarik perhatian Halilintar. Gadis itu menarik lengan Lust mengajaknya bermain lempar sasaran sebentar.

"Lihat, Lust! Itu seperti Harimau Bayang!"

"Hahahah, sayang warnanya bukan hitam."

"Aku ingin mendapatkannya! Kita main ini sebentar, yah?"

Lust tersenyum tak bisa menolak gadisnya. Dirinya justru begitu menyukai sisi manja Halilintar yang begitu langka diperlihatkan gadis itu. Ia menghampiri _booth_ lempar sasaran bersama Hali disambut oleh penjaga _booth_ tersebut. "Silakan. Anda punya kesempatan lempar tiga kali."

Hali menerima tiga bola untuk melempari sasaran yang bergerak di dalam _booth_. Sang gadis berdiri di depan meja yang membatasinya sambil memasang ancang-ancang. Sayang sekali, hanya dua lemparan yang berhasil mengenai sasaran.

"Aah, sayang sekali."

Lust hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar keluhan kekasihnya. Ia membeli tiket kesempatan bermain sekali lagi di _booth_ yang sama. Halilintar hanya diam memerhatikan Lust yang memegang tiga bola di tangan dan mulai memasang ancang-ancang melempar. Saat itu Lust adalah sosok paling gagah bagi Halilintar.

 **KLANG! KLANG! KLANG!**

"Selamat! Anda berhasil mengenai tiga sasaran! Silakan pilih hadiah."

Lust meminta boneka harimau yang dimaksud Halilintar sebelumnya dan memberikan boneka itu pada Hali yang memekik girang.

"Terima kasih, Lust!"

Tak diduga, Hali mencium pipi sang pemuda yang kemudian merona penuh kebahagiaan.

Kedua insan tersebut benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan mereka berdua bermain di tiap wahana. Wajah manis yang berpendar ceria benar-benar menjadi pemandangan surgawi bagi Lust. Tak pernah ia melihat Halilintar tersenyum dan tertawa sebahagia itu sebelumnya.

Halilintar berhasil mendapatkan beberapa poin dalam permainan lain, maka ia boleh memilih hadiah. Gadis itu tersenyum dan memilih sebuah gantungan kunci dengan hiasan bola basket mungil.

"Lust, ini untukmu."

Sang pemuda tersenyum lebar dan memeluk kepala kekasihnya memberi kecupan di kening. " _Thanks_ , Hali~"

Halilintar malu-malu dalam pelukan Lust. Beberapa orang melihat mereka sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

Tak terasa hari semakin siang. Para Fang dan Boboiboy bertemu di kantin Taman Ria tanpa sengaja.

"Hei! Kalian juga kemari?"

"Ya, kami lapar. Lagipula sudah jam makan siang."

Semua mata memandang pada Blaze dan Gluttony yang membawa bungkusan berisi coklat dan permen di tangan mereka. Keduanya asyik mengunyah hingga tak sadar bibir mereka belepotan coklat.

"Kalian jajan sebanyak itu?"

"Nggak, kok! Ini hadiah waktu kita main di _game center_! Tadi ketemu sama Greed dan Taufan, loh!" jawab Blaze sementara Glu asyik mengunyah coklat kacang di mulutnya.

Taufan menghela napas, "Iya, mereka bermain dan mendapat hadiah berupa permen dan coklat banyaaaak sekali."

Hali menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum melihat Blaze belepotan coklat di bibirnya. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membasuh mulut Blaze.

"Sudah, ayo duduk dulu. Kita pesan makan siang. Kalau cemilan begini kalian akan cepat lapar."

"Okeee!"

Para remaja yang kelaparan itu menikmati makan siang mereka. Terlebih lagi Gluttony. Tahu akan nafsu makan kekasihnya, ternyata Blaze juga membawa bekal tambahan. Dengan demikian mereka bisa menghemat uang makan.

Satu jam kemudian seusai makan siang dan mengobrol sebentar, para Fang dan Boboiboy kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka bermain di wahana-wahana yang belum mereka kunjungi. Terutama Blaze dan Gluttony yang ingin menaiki _jet coaster_ beberapa kali lagi.

"Kalian nggak mual naik itu berkali-kali?" Greed terheran melihat stamina pasangan tersebut. Taufan tertawa-tawa saja melihatnya. Ia teringat ketika Blaze merengek ingin menaiki _hoverboard_ milik Taufan dan justru ketagihan. Untung saja Halilintar menghentikan Blaze yang saat itu masih menjadi Api, kalau tidak bisa saja seharian ia bermain-main.

"Kita puas-puasin hari ini!"

"Yap! Ayo main lagiiii!"

* * *

Sore mulai berkunjung. Sebentar lagi mulai menunjukkan pukul lima.

Sambil memandangi langit yang mulai gelap meninggalkan warna merah, Lust hanya bisa berharap mereka lebih lama beberapa menit lagi sebelum kembali ke rumah Tok Aba.

Atau lebih tepatnya kembali bersatu menjadi Fang dan Boboiboy.

Ia bagai hanya bisa menghitung mundur waktu perpisahan.

Halilintar yang memerhatikan kekasihnya di samping tahu betul apa yang dipikirkan Lust.

Ia menggandeng tangan Lust dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan sang pemuda.

"Lust… Ayo naik Bianglala bersamaku."

"Eh? Tapi sebentar lagi kita harus berkumpul' kan?"

"Kumohon… Sebelumnya… Aku telah membuat kenangan buruk di dalam Bianglala. Ijinkan aku menggantinya, Lust. Aku… tak mau merasakan penyesalan seumur hidupku."

Lust terdiam melihat kekasihnya menunduk tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya. Ia menyetujui permintaan Hali. Ia mencium kening gadis itu sebelum menggandengnya menuju Bianglala.

.

Sama halnya dengan Pride yang menggenggam erat tangan Gempa. Keduanya hanya diam sambil menikmati _carousel_ yang berputar lembut.

Pride melirik pada gadis yang duduk di atas patung kuda di sampingnya. Bagai seorang putri tanpa gaun dan mahkota, namun seorang putri yang dihias emas permata di hatinya yang murni.

Seorang putri yang tengah memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan air mata yang kemudian mengalir di pipi.

Sang Pangeran turun dari atas patung kuda yang ia naiki. Menghampiri tuan putrinya. Di tengah _carrousel_ yang terus berputar dan di antara tawa riang para pengunjung yang menaiki wahana tersebut, Pride memeluk erat Gempa. Mencium kening gadis itu dan menggenggam erat tangannya, memberi ciuman kecil berkali-kali.

Keduanya mengucap cinta dalam bisu. Enggan melepas genggaman mereka.

.

Greed dan Taufan tertawa-tawa setelah turun dari wahana _jet coaster_ setelah tertarik karena melihat Gluttony dan Blaze tadi. Namun tawa mereka mereda setelah keluar dari wahana tersebut. Keduanya tak melepas genggaman mereka.

Jari yang bertautan enggan lepas. Keduanya justru semakin mendekat dan memeluk pinggang masing-masing.

Tak ada yang ingin memulai ucapan perpisahan. Greed bersumpah ia rela menukar segala emas permata dan harta di dunia ini hanya demi mempertahankan keberadaan Taufan di sisinya. Mempertahankan senyuman sang gadis. Mempertahankan cinta mereka.

.

Blaze dan Gluttony hanya duduk di dekat _booth_ yang menjual gula-gula kapas. Berbagi rasa manis di saat-saat terakhir mereka. Kedua remaja yang senantiasa nampak cerah ceria kini nampak begitu sendu. Diamnya kedua remaja tersebut bagai ucapan selamat tinggal yang terucap dalam diam.

Percikan kembang api berubah kalem menjadi sebuah lilin kecil yang bersinar… bersiap untuk redup.

.

Sloth dan Ice hanya duduk sambil saling memeluk di pinggir kolam Taman Ria. Tak ingin mengusik tenangnya sore hari di antara ramai riuh Taman Ria. Ingin rasanya Sloth menghentikan waktu. Sama halnya dengan Ice yang ingin sekali membekukan waktu. Menikmati keberadaan masing-masing dalam waktu yang diam itu.

* * *

Bianglala mulai berputar lambat.

Lust duduk berhadapan dengan gadis pujaannya. Keduanya membisu tak bersemangat seperti sebelumnya. Langit sore mulai menyapa dengan dimulainya terbenam matahari. Dalam dua putaran Bianglala tak ada suara yang menjadi penghias suasana.

Hingga akhirnya Hali berjuang keras mengeluarkan suara begitu ia sadar putaran tersebut akan berakhir beberapa saat lagi. Boneka harimau di pelukannya diremas sebagai penahan rasa pedih dalam hati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lust."

Bisikan pilu terdengar memecah hening dalam kotak kecil yang bergerak lambat itu.

Lust hanya diam dan berdiri, berpindah duduk ke sisi Halilintar dan memeluknya. Memberi ciuman di rambut gadis itu, menghirup dalam wangi shampo yang membuatnya semakin merindu.

"Aku juga, Hali. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Senyuman kecil menghias di wajah masing-masing. Namun air mata menetes perlahan dari mata Halilintar tanpa ia inginkan.

"Oh, ma-maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tak memberimu kenangan sedih…!" Jemarinya buru-buru menghapus air mata yang kembali menetes.

Lust tersenyum lebih lebar. "Tak apa. Kau cantik sekali, Hali. Kau adalah gadis tercantik di dunia."

Halilintar mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan membiarkan dirinya dipeluk begitu erat oleh Lust. Menikmati aroma tubuh sang pemuda. Berkali-kali Lust mencium leher jenjang kekasihnya. Hali hanya diam tak menolak. Ia tak lagi sanggup menahan air mata.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Lust…"

"Aku juga, Hali. Aku akan terus mencintaimu dalam wujud Fang. Mencintai dirimu, seorang Halilintar dalam wujud Boboiboy."

Sungguh Hali berjuang tak mengeluarkan air mata. Ia akan merindu suara dan pelukan itu.

Meski dirinya tahu mereka akan bertemu kembali sebagai Fang dan Boboiboy. Namun kepribadian yang muncul berbeda-beda kini membuat mereka saling mencintai dengan cara yang berbeda pula.

Tak lama keduanya merenggangkan pelukan dan kembali bertatapan.

Namun satu hal mengejutkan Hali.

Nampak setengah dari wajah Lust sedikit transparan.

"Lust…? A-apa yang…?"

Lust menyadari apa yang membuat Halilintar terkejut bukan main. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan melihat kenyataan bahwa dirinya mulai tembus pandang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ha-Hali…"

"Lust!? A-apa yang-!? Astaga… Waktunya tinggal sedikit!"

Begitu Bianglala berhenti, Halilintar bergegas menarik sang pemuda keluar dari wahana dan menerobos orang-orang yang masih berkeliaran di Taman Ria.

Ia mulai merasa tubuh sang pemuda yang ia tarik semakin berat. Hali menghentikan langkahnya dan mendapati Lust tak bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Ia bagai kehilangan tenaganya. Dan sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Lust mulai menghilang.

"Lust! Bertahanlah! Astaga… Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Tidak, Lust! Ku-kumohon!"

Air mata mulai mengalir kembali di pipi Halilintar. Lust nampak berjuang keras dengan tenaganya yang tersisa sedikit.

"Haliiiii!"

Dari kejauhan Hali melihat Blaze yang berlari mendekat sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Blaze juga nampak menarik lengan Gluttony dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Glu! Gluuu! Tubuh Glu seperti mau menghilang!"

Taufan, Gempa, dan Ice turut berkumpul di titik yang sama dengan wajah penuh ketakutan. Tubuh para Fang mulai transparan sedikit demi sedikit. Bahkan bagian tangan mereka mulai menghilang.

"Ja-jangan bilang… Kalau tubuh mereka menghilang… maka Fang juga akan turut menghilang!" Taufan panik luar biasa.

"Cepat! Kita harus lekas menemui Adu Du!" Gempa langsung mengangkat pergelangan tangan kanan yang dilingkari jam ke depan bibirnya. Alat komunikasi langsung terhubung pada sahabat alien mereka. "Adu Du! Keadaan darurat! Segera siapkan senjatamu! Fang akan menghilang!"

"A-apa maksudmu? Menghilang?"

"Tubuh mereka semakin menipis! Kuasa Fang adalah bayangan! Para Fang ini juga pasti terdiri dari bayangan yang terbentuk atas kepribadian Fang! Aku takut kalau Fang benar-benar menghilang selamanya!"

Adu Du dan Probe panik kalang kabut di Markas Kotak mendapat berita demikian.

Dengan cepat para gadis tersebut mengeluarkan kuasa mereka masing-masing yang tersisa agar cepat sampai di Markas Kotak Adu Du. Kelimanya panik tak peduli diri mereka juga semakin melemah.

Kekuatan Fang yang berupa Kuasa Bayang tentu saja membuat para pribadi Fang memiliki jasad masing-masing yang terbuat dari bayangan kuasa Fang tersebut. Dan kini para bayang itu mulai menghilang karena kekuatan mereka tak lagi bisa mendukung diiringi tubuh mereka yang melemah.

"Kami mohon! Bertahanlah!"

Namun begitu sampai di depan Markas Kotak, Pride sudah terjatuh tak lagi bisa bertahan. Setengah tubuhnya mulai menipis lebih jauh. Satu per satu para Fang ambruk tak lagi sanggup berpijak kuat.

Para Boboiboy semakin panik. Gempa bergegas menggedor pintu Markas Kotak.

Adu Du dan Probe keluar terburu dan mendapati Gempa telah berurai air mata. Tanpa basa-basi, alien kotak tersebut membawa keluar senjatanya yang telah sempurna.

"Kalian bantu para Fang berada di titik yang sama!"

Hali membantu Lust duduk dekat saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

"Blaze! Ayo, sudah! Kita juga harus lekas bergabung!"

Namun gadis itu enggan melepas pelukannya pada Gluttony.

"Blaze! Cepat! Ku-kumohon, Blaze…!" Halilintar tak sanggup menahan air matanya yang kini mengalir deras di pipi. Ia langsung menarik gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu tak peduli isak tangis Blaze.

"Gluuu…! Gluuuuu…!"

Adu Du mulai menyalakan senjata sebelum para Fang kehilangan sebagian tubuh mereka lebih banyak lagi.

Senjata tersebut mulai bersinar terang.

"SIAP SEMUA!"

 **SRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATS!**

Cahaya terang ditembakkan pada para Fang dan Boboiboy.

Halilintar bersumpah dalam waktu yang seharusnya bergerak begitu cepat itu, ia melihat Lust tersenyum padanya. Bibirnya bergerak namun bisa tertangkap oleh mata Halilintar.

.

" _I love you_."

.

 **BLAAAAAAAAAMMMM!**

Ledakan besar terdengar hingga ke Kedai Tok Aba. Sang kakek dan Ochobot terkejut melihat sinar terang dari arah Markas Kotak.

"Apa itu? Apa Adu Du tengah menguji coba sesuatu?" Gumam Gopal.

Yaya dan Ying berpandangan, menebak-nebak jikalau mereka sepikiran. "I-itu jangan-jangan… Boboiboy dan Fang!"

Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal yang sedang membantu di kedai turut terburu berlari menghampiri titik ledakan tadi bersama Tok Aba dan Ochobot. Kedai yang telah tutup karena sudah sore itu ditinggal begitu saja.

* * *

Debu asap menjadi pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Tok Aba dan sahabat-sahabat Boboiboy. Adu Du dan Probe terbatuk-batuk seiring debu mulai menghilang.

Sosok remaja yang berada di tengah debu asap tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian Tok Aba. Yaya dan Gopal berjalan perlahan mendekat. Ying dan Ochobot turut mengikuti. Adu Du dan Probe berharap besar senjata mereka berhasil.

Sang kakek bernapas lega luar biasa melihat cucunya tengah duduk di samping kekasihnya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Namun air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi Boboiboy menjadi pertanyaan besar.

"Boboiboy? Kenapa kau menangis, nak? Bukankah ini sunguh melegakan kalian telah kembali ke asal?"

Boboiboy menatap heran pada para sahabat yang mengelilinginya juga sang kakek.

Ia mengelus pipinya.

"A-aku menangis…? Ke-kenapa…?"

"Uuuh…"

Rintihan Fang mengejutkan semua orang. Akhirnya mereka bersorak karena senjata Adu Du telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Ki-KITA BERHASIL!"

"Horeeee! Terima kasih, Adu Du!" Sorak Ochobot. Adu Du menghela napas panjang nan lega diikuti Probe.

Fang berusaha duduk dan menemukan wajah Boboiboy begitu ia membuka mata.

Keduanya terdiam. Membuat semua orang terheran.

Tapi tak lama air mata turut mengalir dari balik kacamata Fang. Tentu saja mengejutkan para sahabat yang lain.

"Hei! Ka-kalian kenapa!?"

Fang dan Boboiboy hanya saling memandang dengan air mata mengalir deras tanpa mereka ketahui sebabnya. Keduanya terheran sambil berusaha mengusap air mata dari wajah. "A-apa ini?"

Boboiboy terdiam. Ia menunduk memandangi sebuah boneka harimau yang entah bagaimana ada di pelukannya.

Sang gadis mulai mengingat segala memori yang bagai terpecah-pecah menjadi lima. Sekelebat-kelebat ingatan mulai bermunculan.

Rasa bahagia, sedih, marah, kecewa, lega, semuanya muncul dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Begitu pula dengan Fang yang menyadari ada gantungan kunci dengan bandul bola basket yang ia rogoh dari kantong celananya.

Keduanya kembali saling menatap, meninggalkan orang-orang yang memerhatikan mereka kebingungan.

Dalam isak tangis yang terdengar pelan, Boboiboy berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

Fang melihat pemandangan yang begitu cantik dan sedih di hadapannya kini. Wujud kekasih hatinya yang dipancarkan sinar matahari kemerahan dengan butiran permata yang mengalir di pipi sang gadis manis berambut hitam pendek yang ditiup angin dengan lembut.

"Aku… Aku tak tahu bagaimana, tapi… Aku sungguh merindukanmu, Fang…"

Senyuman kecil dari bibir Boboiboy turut membawa sebuah senyuman di bibir Fang. Sang pemuda tak kuasa lagi menahan air mata rindu. Rasa rindu yang amat sangat, yang entah datang dari mana.

"Aku juga, Boboiboy. Entah bagaimana… rasa rindu itu terasa lima kali lipat dari biasanya."

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal hanya bisa saling memandang dengan heran. Tok Aba dan Ochobot menghela napas kecil. Sang kakek tersenyum memerhatikan kedua remaja yang saling berpelukan penuh rindu di tengah tanah lapang kosong.

Adu Du dan Probe kini bisa bernapas lega luar biasa. Senjata hasil kreasi sang alien cebol tergeletak kehabisan tenaga di atas tanah.

Sore yang penuh kebahagiaan bagi Fang dan Boboiboy.

Namun ada sebuah kesedihan kecil yang timbul dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

Juga rasa rindu yang tak terbendung dari lima jiwa yang bersinar redup dalam diri mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UPDAAAAATE!**

 **Hai, semuanya! ^^7**

 **Tinggal satu chapter kita menuju penghujung kisah! xD**

 **Sebelumnya saya ingin mengumumkan sesuatu, yaitu... Saya akan berjualan poster dan keychain di COMIFURO, di gedung SMESCO pada tanggal 30-31 Juli nanti ^^**

 **Kalian bisa cek katalog poster di widzilla. deviantart .com :D**

 **Ditunggu kehadiran teman-teman yang bisa datang ^^**

 **Bagi yang tidak bisa, semoga nanti ada waktu kita boleh bertemu untuk bertukar senyum dan kisah ^^**

 **Saya senang sekali membaca-baca review kemarin xD** **Saya memang sukaaaa sekali Elsa ^^ Meski jujur saja saya tidak suka film Frozen sendiri xD Tapi saya suka Elsa-nyaaa ^^** **Jadi bisa dibilang Elsa adalah salah satu inspirasi kekuatan Ice di 5INS ini.**

 **Lalu ternyata ada yang kesulitan membayangkan para Fang di sini ya? Silakan buka akun deviantart saya yang tadi saya sampaikan :D**

 **Di sana ada poster S7NS yang sudah saya submit ^^**

 **Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter depan ^^7**


	32. Under The Same Blue Sky (FINAL)

**5INS (baca: Five sins) fanfic by Widzilla**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fang 5 sins version, fanfiction idea story by Widzilla**

 **WARNING!** **Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert, AU alert, sins!Fang x elemental!Boboiboy**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Under The Same Blue Sky (FINAL)**_

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu telah terlewati.

Fang dan Boboiboy harus mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal selama mereka terpecah lima.

Cukup banyak mata pelajaran dan tugas sekolah serta ulangan yang harus mereka kejar. Untung saja Yaya dan Ying dengan sigap dan siap sedia membantu Boboiboy. Keberadaan Stanley yang turut membantu Fang belajar justru bagai di antara ada dan tiada… karena cowok itu hanya molor setia setiap saat. Sementara Gopal yang juga ingin membantu hanya membuat Yaya semakin pusing karena cowok India itu justru menambah beban dengan menanyakan pelajaran-pelajaran yang tak ia mengerti.

"Astaga, Gopal! Kamu' kan nggak ketinggalan pelajaran sama sekali! Kenapa juga tanya bab-bab sebelumnya?"

"Yayaaa… Tolonglah aku iniiii! Banyak yang aku nggak mengertiii!"

"Aish! _Haiya_ , makanya kamu dengarkan dong kalau guru lagi menjelaskan di kelas! Jangan makan diam-diam!"

"Tetap saja, Yiiing! Ayolah, kalian bantu aku jugaaaa!"

"Eh, ini donat lobak merahnya buatku semua, yaaa~"

"FANG! JANGAN RAKUS KAMU!" Seru Gopal dan Ying bersamaan tak terlambat sedetik pun.

Akhirnya terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Fang-Ying-Gopal. Yaya semakin stres hanya bisa terduduk sambil menepok wajahnya. "Aduuuh! Aku ini ngajarin anak TK atau SMA, sih!? Sebentar lagi kita ujian kenaikan kelas dua SMA, loh! SINI DUDUK KALIAAAN!"

Boboiboy yang baru membuatkan es coklat spesial di kedai untuk teman-temannya tertawa melihat ulah para sahabat yang sedang belajar kelompok di kedai Tok Aba selepas pulang sekolah.

"Maaf, yah, Yaya. Kamu jadi sering repot membantuku belajar."

"Kamu bicara apa, sih? Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai sahabat dan tetanggamu, kan?" Sang gadis berjilbab menerima segelas es coklat spesial dari Boboiboy sambil berusaha menghiraukan kegaduhan perebutan donat dari jauh yang kemudian ketiga sahabat tersebut mengeluarkan kuasa masing-masing tak mau mengalah penuh kengototan.

Yaya menghela napas panjang sambil menaruh gelas di hadapannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa sudah tidak lemas lagi?"

"Yah, sudah lebih baik. Begitu tubuhku bersatu setelah kejadian tersebut rasanya lemas sekali berhari-hari sampai tak bisa membantu Atok. Tapi sekarang aku sudah jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih banyak kalian sudah membantu Atok-ku, ya. Kami benar-benar tertolong."

"Kau itu terpecah terlalu lama, makanya tenagamu juga pasti terkuras banyak." Yaya tersenyum setelah menyeruput minuman dingin di gelasnya. "Kau sudah bisa berpecah lagi? Atau masih belum kuat?"

"Sepertinya sudah…"

Gadis berjilbab merah muda tersebut menyadari Boboiboy memandang sedih pada Fang yang masih berlarian bersama Gopal dan Ying saling berebut camilan donat. Di mana cowok itu harus menghadapi kegesitan Ying dan nafsu makan Gopal.

"Sepertinya perasaanmu yang terbagi lima itu masih merindukan kepribadian lima Fang yang lain, ya?"

Boboiboy menunduk sembari tersenyum sedih. Ia mengangguk kecil.

Ada rasa rindu luar biasa dalam dirinya. Terlebih lagi ada lima perasaan yang merindukan sosok Fang yang lain. Kini perasaan itu bertumpuk tak semuanya terpuaskan meski nyaris tiap hari Boboiboy bertemu Fang.

Sejak Fang dan Boboiboy kembali seperti semula, Tok Aba merasa lebih baik jika Fang tinggal di kamar gudang belakangnya. Kamar yang tadinya ada lima tempat tidur kini direnovasi kembali menjadi kamar untuk Fang seorang. Ada tempat tidur, lemari, meja belajar, dan rak sepatu.

Fang girang bukan kepalang bisa hidup bersama Boboiboy. Dan Boboiboy juga senang sekali menerima Fang tinggal di dekatnya.

Kenangan-kenangan yang tertinggal begitu merindu dan terasa hangat.

Setiap pagi ketika Boboiboy masak di dapur, Fang melongokkan kepalanya dengan wajah berpendar cerah ceria menawarkan diri sebagai juru cicip membuat sang gadis tertawa gemas.

Keduanya membersihkan rumah bersama-sama setiap paginya. Berkali-kali Boboiboy tersenyum karena gombalan-gombalan Fang.

Terkadang ketika keduanya bersama-sama mencuci serta menjemur cucian di halaman belakang, aroma cucian di pagi hari membuat kenangan yang indah dan sejuk timbul dalam hati keduanya.

Tok Aba juga selalu meminta Fang menemani Boboiboy ke pasar untuk berbelanja sebelum mereka berangkat ke sekolah.

Banyak hal-hal yang menimbulkan perasaan rindu yang manis dalam diri Boboiboy. Dan Yaya bisa melihat bagaimana cara Boboiboy memandang Fang dari kejauhan.

Gadis berjilbab itu selalu mendapati sahabatnya termangu di jendela kelas memandangi keluar di mana Fang tengah bermain di lapangan basket sekolah.

Tak biasanya Boboiboy memandangi kekasihnya dengan pandangan demikian. Namun sejak dirinya bersatu kembali, setiap jam istirahat Yaya senantiasa mendapati Boboiboy tak mau lepas dari Fang.

Terkadang ia menjadi terlalu protektif terhadap sang pemuda. Seperti saat Fang terluka kecil ketika main basket, Boboiboy langsung mendatanginya membawa kotak P3K dengan cemas.

Tapi begitu ia menyadari hal-hal yang ia lakukan tanpa sadar itu akhirnya Boboiboy selalu menjaga perasaannya yang berlebih. Ia hanya bisa mengendalikan dirinya dari jauh, sementara perasaan rindu bergumul dalam dirinya.

"Sejak keadaan kita kembali seperti semula, entah apa yang membuatku merasa Fang agak menjauh. Sepulang klub basket ia tak pernah pulang bareng denganku lagi. Apa mungkin aku terlalu mengganggu… terlalu bergantung dan menempel padanya sehingga membuat Fang terganggu?"

Hingga kini Yaya termangu memerhatikan sahabatnya tengah menyiapkan coklat panas pesanan pengunjung kedai lain… diiringi suara gaduh Fang, Ying, dan Gopal yang masih heboh kejar-kejaran di jalanan sana.

"Tidak, Boboiboy. Bukan begitu." Tutur Yaya pelan.

Boboiboy menghela napas panjang.

"Bahkan ada kalanya dia mencuri-curi kabur. Dan baru datang begitu hari mulai gelap… Tapi, mengingat kejadian Lust dan Halilintar yang ada dalam ingatanku, aku tak mau berpikiran buruk pada Fang. Aku… apa aku salah menjadi paranoid seperti ini, Ya?"

Yaya tersenyum kecil dan berdiri dari bangkunya memasuki dalam kedai. Ia memeluk dan menepuk kepala sahabatnya.

"Kamu itu adalah orang yang amat sangat lembut sejak aku pertama kali mengenalmu. Kurasa itu bukan paranoid, tapi memang sebuah kekhawatiran yang wajar pada orang yang kau cintai."

Boboiboy menunduk dengan wajah sedih. Namun perlahan hatinya mulai terasa ringan mendengar hiburan dari Yaya.

"Apa yang Fang lakukan pasti ada alasannya. Terlebih apa yang ia lakukan untukmu."

Boboiboy terdiam menatap wajah dan senyuman Yaya. Ia mulai merasa ada sesuatu di balik senyum itu.

"Yaya… Apa kau mengetahui apa yang Fang lakukan ketika ia mencuri-curi kabur?"

Pertanyaan Boboiboy membuat senyuman di bibir Yaya semakin melebar. Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Yaaaah, bagaimana, yah… Kurasa nanti biar Fang sendiri yang-"

 **GLAAAAAR GLAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Suara menggelegar dari langit siang bolong mengejutkan semua orang.

Boboiboy dan Yaya yang berada di kedai terkejut dan segera berlari ke jalan menengadahkan kepala mereka, melihat adanya pesawat luar angkasa yang muncul dari balik awan.

Fang, Ying, dan Gopal yang masih berebut donat turut terhenti dari kegiatan mereka. Terlebih setelah donat malang itu masuk ke mulut Fang bulat-bulat.

"A-apa itu!? Serangan alien lagi!?"

Adu Du dan Probe dengan kostum aneh serta motor gandeng mereka meluncur berhenti di dekat para sahabat pelindung bumi.

"Boboiboooooy! Ada serangan alien lain! Kita harus bersiap!"

"OKE!"

Muncul alien kotak hijau asing yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya tertawa dari atas pesawat di langit sana.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! AKU AKAN MENGUASAI SELURUH COKLAT DI PLANET BUMI INI!"

Boboiboy memberikan sinyal pada para sahabatnya untuk bersiap. Sementara Stanley asyik menyeruput coklat dingin di kedai tanpa terganggu sama sekali, bahkan kembali tertidur lelap setelah menguap lebar.

"KUASA PENGUBAH!"

"KUASA KENDALI WAKTU!"

"KUASA GRAVITASI!"

"BOBOIBOY KUASA LIMA!"

Lima gadis yang terpecah menjadi lima bersiap di posisi masing-masing dengan Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal yang bersiap siaga.

Alien asing tersebut mendarat di atas tanah sambil tertawa-tawa dengan beberapa pasukan robotnya. "KALIAN AKAN KUHABISI! SERAAANG!"

Terjadi pertempuran sengit melawan pasukan robot.

"MAJUUUUU!"

Halilintar bersama Blaze bersiaga di depan Ying dan Gopal.

Gempa berusaha membangun pertahanan dibantu Ice.

Taufan bersiaga di udara bersama Yaya.

Tak diduga para mesin itu demikian kuat. Mereka menyerang dengan gesit dan bisa menghindar dengan cepat membuat para Boboiboy dan sahabat-sahabatnya cepat terengah-engah. Serangan-serangan laser yang cepat berusaha dihindari membuat tenaga mereka lebih cepat habis. Terlebih tenaga para Boboiboy masih belum pulih benar.

"HAHAHAHAH! MENYERAH SAJALAH KALIAN!"

"Weeey~ Enak aja~ Aku masih ada di sini, tahu~"

Sang alien terkejut mendapati Fang berdiri di atas pesawat antariksanya dengan gagah sambil menyeringai penuh ejekan pada alien tersebut.

"Fang! Bahaya!" Jerit Halilintar begitu melihat salah satu robot melayang dengan cepat menuju Fang.

"KUASA LIMA BAYANG!"

Para Boboiboy terkejut luar biasa melihat lima bayangan terjulur dari bawah kaki Fang dan menyelimuti sang pemilik Kuasa Bayang. Tiba-tiba bayang-bayang hitam itu bagai meledak dan muncul lima Fang yang begitu dikenal dan dirindukan para Boboiboy.

Beruang Bayang mengaum dan mendentumkan kaki-kakinya keras di atas tanah sembari melindungi Ice. Gadis bertudung tersebut nyaris tak bisa bernapas melihat Sloth yang duduk bersila di atas beruang tersebut. "Hai, Ice."

Cicit Tikus Bayang terdengar seru sembari Hewan Bayang tersebut berlari dan melompat ke kepala Blaze diikuti Gluttony yang melompat lincah ke samping sang gadis yang memekik girang. "Blaaaze!"

"Gluuu!"

Gluttony sama sekali tak pernah merasa keberatan dipeluk demikian erat oleh kekasihnya. Ia jsutru memeluk balik dengan bahagia.

Pekikan keras terdengar dari langit. Elang Bayang menukik tajam dan mendarat di lengan batu Gempa dengan sigap. Pride berdiri gagah di samping sang gadis. Matanya melirik pada Gempa yang memandangnya tak percaya. Namun senyuman kecil dari pemuda itu membuatnya tak bisa lagi menahan rasa bahagia yang nampak dari senyuman di bibir sang gadis. "P-Pride."

Taufan terkejut luar biasa begitu Greed melompat dan turut mendarat di atas _hoverboard-_ nya diikuti Monyet Bayang yang melilitkan ekornya di lengan Greed, bersedia di bahu sang pemuda.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang berani menggores intan permataku yang paling berharga di dunia ini!"

"G-Greed…?"

"Hai, Tau!" Taufan masih terkejut luar biasa mendapati kekasihnya nyengir di samping.

Halilintar nyaris tak percaya melihat para pecahan Fang yang berdiri di samping kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"Mu-mustahil… Fang? Ta-tapi… bagaimana…?"

Auman Harimau Bayang mengejutkan Hali, terutama Lust yang tengah mengendarai di atasnya.

"Hai, say~ Kangen padaku?"

Senyuman menggoda khas Lust yang begitu Hali rindukan kini terpampang nyata di samping. Senyuman yang hilang sejak lama. Senyuman gombal yang ingin ia simpan hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

"Lust…? Ba-bagaimana… kenapa bisa…?"

"Aku selalu menyisihkan waktu untuk berlatih selepas selesai kegiatan klub basket." Jelas Lust.

Dan dilanjutkan Greed, "Jadi sekarang aku bisa mengendalikan lima bayang sekaligus dengan kepribadian yang berbeda-beda…"

"… Seperti ketika kau berpecah lima, dan memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda pula." Sambung Pride.

"Itu artinya aku bertambah kuat!" Seru Gluttony.

"Dan aku bisa melindungimu dari dekat, Boboiboy." Tutur Sloth.

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Adu Du, dan Probe turut tersenyum bangga melihat Fang kini sanggup mengendalikan kelima Kuasa Bayangnya.

Dan Boboiboy baru menyadari bahwa Fang terus berlatih mengembangkan kekuatannya dibantu para sahabatnya itu. Yaya tersenyum lebar menatap Halilintar yang menyadari apa yang disembunyikan gadis berjilbab itu di kedai tadi.

"Baiklah, Hali-ku sayang~ Kita akan bersama-sama melawan alien durjana itu~ OKE! AYO SEMUA BERSIA- SLOTH! JANGAN TIDUR AJA!"

Lust sewot-sewot mendapati Sloth justru berbaring di dekat kedai bersama Stanley. Ice mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Sloth. "Ah, tidurnya nyenyak sekali."

"GRRRH! DASAR BERUANG KUTUB!"

"Sloth, bangun, yuk. Nanti boboan lagi." Bisik Ice lembut dan langsung membuat Sloth bangun karena suara bidadari itu.

"AHO HEMUANGAH! HIHA HAWANG BAHENG-BAHENG!" (Ayo semuanya! Kita lawan bareng-bareng!)

"Glu… Makannya nanti aja." Pride dengan tega melempari saudaranya yang asyik ngemut donat dari kedai dengan sendok.

"Heh! Sendok mahal, heh!" Greed protes memunguti sendok tersebut.

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Adu Du terdiam berjuta bahasa melihat ketidak kompakan para Fang. Sementara alien asing tadi merasa dikucilkan.

"Aih, kok nggak kompak-kompak, sih…"

"Bener-bener minta dijitakin satu-satu ni, _wo_ …"

"HEI! BERANINYA KALIAN NYUEKIN AKU!"

Para Boboiboy tertawa melihat ketidak kompakan yang begitu membuat mereka kangen pada para Fang. "Oke! Ayo kita lawan bersama!"

"Yeah!"

"Kami akan melindungi kalian, Boboiboy!"

Para sahabat kini bersatu melawan alien dan robot yang mengusik kedamaian di bumi.

Banyak hal yang harus mereka hadapi. Tanpa harus terburu dan dijalani penuh kesabaran.

Terutama perasaan yang saling bertaut membutuhkan waktu untuk saling menyambung dengan kuat dan kekal.

Cinta dan persahabatan adalah hal yang tak pernah bisa dipisahkan.

Ada dinding tipis yang membatasi bernama kasih sayang.

Mencintai sahabat dengan penuh kasih sayang adalah hal yang murni dan wajar jika dijalankan dengan sabar.

Namun cinta akan berkembang lebih jauh dan membuat seseorang terus merindu berharap kehadiran orang yang ia cintai di sisinya.

Kasih sayanglah yang akan menuntun hati agar tak terjerumus nafsu mendalam.

Kasih sayanglah yang melindungi perasaan masing-masing insan yang murni.

Seperti keberadaan Lust, Greed, Pride, Gluttony, dan Sloth yang melindungi Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, dan Ice dengan mencintai mereka sepenuh hati.

"Boboiboy, kau tak perlu khawatir. Karena aku masih di sini. Untukmu seorang."

Ucapan para Fang pada para masing-masing Boboiboy, meninggalkan senyuman di wajah para gadis pecah lima itu.

Bersama para sahabat yang lain, ada bumi yang harus mereka jaga bersama-sama.

"Bersama! Kita berjuang!"

"MAJUUU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk para pembaca setia yang telah mengikuti kisah ini sampai akhir ^^**

 **Saya terharu tiap-tiap membaca review teman-teman sekalian.** **Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selalu ^^7**

 **Semoga akhir dari kisah ini memuaskan kalian yang ingin Fang bisa berpecah kembali xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daaan, kembali saya ingatkan. Saya akan berjualan di COMIFURO tanggal 30-31 Juli 2016 minggu depan di SMESCO. Cari saja saya di booth nomor J-4. Tapi karena kemungkinan besar saya akan ada kepentingan sebentar, pukul 11-12 siang mungkin saya akan meninggalkan booth untuk sementara.**

 **Silakan cek kembali widzilla. deviantart. com untuk melihat katalog, item apa saja yang akan saya jual nanti.**

 **Ada yang tanya, apa saya berjualan doujinshi? Sayang sekali tidak karena saya tak memiliki waktu lagi untuk mencetak doujinshi ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh, saya kembali menerima beberapa pertanyaan yang sama:**

 **1\. " Kapan akan membuat fanfic S7NS? Tak sabar ingin membaca!"**

 **Jawaban saya adalah: Saya sendiri belum tahu xD**

 **Yang pasti saya ingin istirahat dulu sambil mengerjakan 'Melodi Malam Hari' pelan-pelan ^^ Jadi saya tak akan mengerjakan fanfic S7NS dekat-dekat ini. Dan saya merasa harus tahu jelas dahulu sifat Thorn dan Solar. Saya berharap bisa mendapat referensi langsung dari seri Boboiboy yang baru nanti, Boboiboy Galaxy. Jadi saya tak harus menebak2 kira2 bagaimana sifat mereka agar tak terlalu OOC.**

 **2\. " Bolehkah saya memakai para karakter 5INS?"**

 **Boleh sekaliiii! Saya akan amat sangat senang membaca fanfic kalian mengenai karakter2 karangan saya ini! xD Tapi tentu saja, jangan lupa kredit saya, yah ^^7**

 **3\. " Kapan 'Melodi Malam Hari' dilanjutkan?"**

 **Tepat setelah fanfic 5INS ini selesai. Artinya... minggu depan! Stay tune yah ^^7 Tapi saya minta maaf kembali jika akan sering ngaret updatenya. Jadwal perkuliahan terkadang tak menentu dan membuat saya kehabisan tenaga untuk menulis... orz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terakhir, saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada teman-teman yang telah memberi kredit pada karya-karya saya di manapun kalian me-repost atau share ^^**

 **Saya merasa senang sekali ada nama saya tercantum di situ.** **Mohon untuk teman-teman yang memang suka pada fanart karya teman-teman artis lain juga memberi kredit pada karya mereka ^^ Kami akan sangat senang sekali melihatnya.**

 **Jangan repost dulu baru ijin yah xD**

 **.**

 **Semoga kalian terhibur dengan ff ini, dan saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selalu. Serta terima kasih banyak sudah mampir ke deviantart untuk melihat karya-karya saya ^^**

 **Saya merasa bertambah teman dari fandom Boboiboy ini. Maaf jika ada salah kata dan telah membuat kalian tak nyaman pada saya.**

 **Maaf kalau saya memang jarang sekali membalas review atau message.**

 **Sekian dari saya di fanfic 5INS.**

 **.**

 **See you guys next fanwork ^^7**


End file.
